


Fix

by thedevilyouknow106



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Baby, Daddy Daryl, Daryl's An Idiot, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Older Man/Younger Woman, Protective Daryl Dixon, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 211,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilyouknow106/pseuds/thedevilyouknow106
Summary: Daryl had messed up, that was a huge understatement, but the idea still held. Now he was sitting in the local hospital in a long room with machines lining the walls and little chambers that housed, in a few of them, tiny bodies like the one he was staring at. According to Sheriff Grimes this little tissue thin body was his – the premature baby girl in there was Daryl’s daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, guess who decided to do an AU no ZA on top of the other fic they were already posting twice a week? Aha, yeah...So I'll be trying to upload this twice a week like I do the other until I run out of chapters and then it'll go to once a week or whenever I can.

**Chapter 1**

**Tuesday, June 6** **th**

He'd messed up, well that was a huge fucking understatement but the idea still held. In fact he could honestly say he had never in all of his 35 years messed up this badly _ever_ . When the sheriff - _Rick Grimes_ \- had shown up knocking on his door, Daryl had had a moment of panic before he realized that one, Merle was already in jail and two, Daryl didn't do shit anymore that had people coming after him.

He'd gotten himself a shitty job at a shitty superstore, the kind everyone hated for running the mom and pop stores out, but ended up working at anyway because they were the only place hiring. He was one of a few who worked in the auto department and he kept his head down and saved up money and bought a shitty cabin. The owner of the shitty shack had thought he was really getting one over on Daryl when he sold it to him.

He wasn't of course – Daryl had realized exactly what level of run down it was when he made an offer on it, way, _way_ below the asking price. But he'd become handy enough out on his own for as long as he'd been, and fixing it up hadn't been that big a deal. Plus it was a real short walk between his back door and the woods so he was fine with getting a maintenance needy house.

But the point of all this was that Daryl Dixon didn't mess up anymore, he had a shitty job, with shitty insurance, and a shitty house and everything had been going _just fine_.

And now he was sitting in the local hospital in a long room with machines lining the walls and little chambers that housed, in a few of them, tiny bodies like the one he was now staring at.

According to Sheriff Grimes this little tissue thin body was his. That the premature baby girl inside was Daryl's daughter. Her mother was dead, pregnancy complications compounded by years of supporting a nasty drug addiction, and the frail body in front of him was being wracked with pain due to withdrawal and the fact that everything in her hadn't had time to develop.

Daryl couldn't even remember this woman he'd supposedly knocked up, the baby had been roughly seven and a half to eight months along when she'd been born. Which _did_ put her conception firmly in the time of Merle being out, which had resulted in a lot of drunken nights for Daryl, who’d barely managed to keep his shitty job at the time.

He told Grimes that he could vaguely remember that that was around the last time he'd had sex, in a bar's dirty restroom, the woman boosted up against the stall. Of course telling this shit to the sheriff had his face feeling like he’d slammed it into a blacktop road at around two in the afternoon, hot and nearly painful with the strength of his flush. He wasn’t trying to brag about exploits, he just wasn’t one to lie about important shit.

Like a nameless dead woman and her nameless, premature, baby.

He remembered how he’d kept his forehead against her shoulder the whole time, could barely remember that she'd had dark hair that smelt of chemicals and smoke. He definitely couldn't remember her name, didn't even think she'd given it to him.

What he could remember, and what he'd _also_ been sure to tell Grimes until he was red in the face, was that he'd used protection – that was a certainty. Because it didn't matter how lit he was, Daryl never forgot to do that, for exactly the reason he found himself in now.

Daryl Dixon had no business being _anyone's_ daddy.

But this woman, who even the cops and hospital couldn't figure out who she was, had given his name before falling unconscious when they got her on the gurney. And so they'd notified law enforcement which had meant Grimes tracking him down and here they were side by side gazing silently at the little baby fighting to stay alive.

Daryl was working on wearing a hole through his bottom lip as his heart beat out an unsteady rhythm in his chest. They had taken a sample when he'd first got there to run paternity, and he'd let them, teeth grinding and body wound tight while the nurse held his jaw and scraped along his cotton dry inner cheek. When she'd taken out a needle for bloodwork his eyes had snapped to Grimes.

"They're tryin' to get a work up for family history, if the baby isn't yours I'm sure they'll just throw out the results." The man had been blessfully quiet after he'd basically brow beaten Daryl into getting into his cruiser to come here.

In all honesty he shouldn't be this nervous now, he reminded himself, watching the small chest rise and fall through the clear walls of the incubator. The name of which chafed at him slightly, kid wasn't an egg or a science project. But then again what the hell did he know – and _again_ the kid _wasn't_ his.

And since he knew this, he had no reason at all to feel this nervous, because in a couple days (if the lab wasn't backed up) he'd get that answer, and the doctors and the cops would have to figure out what to do with the poor little girl in the glass cage.

She’d just barely gotten to sleep. His ears rang with her plaintive high pitched crying, tremors running though her little bones even though they told him repeatedly she wasn’t cold. Just another side effect of being born strung out.

"I need you to come down stairs with me, see if you can identify the body of her mother." Grimes’s voice sounded quiet, like he was speaking in a church instead of a hospital and Daryl felt his muscles tighten.

"Told ya already, I don' remember nothin' about 'er." The hell they want him to look at a dead body for? It could be literally anyone in the state of Georgia laying there and he'd have no idea if it was the woman he'd slept with or not. Long as she had dark hair. That was the only defining feature he could recall.

Besides chemicals and smoke.

"Gotta try don't ya think?" Daryl flicked his gaze from Grimes back to the baby in front of him and grumbled darkly, the kid had lost her mama – least he could do was go and tell them what he already had.

The morgue was of course cold and devoid of noise or color. Daryl followed the lawman into a side room, the sheriff nodded to the attendant there that was standing by a gurney with the body of a woman laid on top. A white sheet was covering her to below the neck and dark hair covered the unmoving head.

Her still features were familiar in the way a lot of the women that hung around the bar he and Merle frequented were familiar. But beyond that he had no memory of her, the hair was right, longer than it had been but that was understandable.

"Anything?" The room sucked up Grimes's voice where he'd have expected an echo and Daryl's eyes moved to his before he gave a shrug and a shake of his head.

He'd said as much when the sheriff had told him what had happened, seeing her hadn't changed anything, besides making him feel inexplicably guilty.

That frail heaving chest upstairs kept flashing through his mind and Daryl's scowl intensified.

"Well don't try too hard or anything." The attendant's voice was deadpan and snobbish all at the same time and Daryl bristled at the tone.

"Fuck you say t' me Igor?" He didn't even realize he'd taken a step forward until Grimes, placing a restraining hand on his chest, brought him up short.

"Milton maybe you could give us a few minutes please?" Polite, and asked like a question, Daryl could still hear how it wasn't really a request, and apparently the prick in the lab coat picked up on that too, because without a word or a glance he exited through a door with a "Medical Staff Only" sign on it.

"Asshole." Daryl muttered as he watched the door swing silently back and forth after the man had passed through.

"He shouldn't have said anything, but Mr. Dixon, if you could take another look…we don't have anywhere to start lookin' for that little girl's family as of yet. If you aren't her father then she's gonna end up with the state and I'd really like to avoid that."

Daryl tensed at both the title and the idea, mumbling a response the quiet room tried to eat up as it passed his lips. "Jus' call me Daryl."

"Fine, but only if you call me Rick." He was a little surprised with that, never had any kind of officer been the least bit friendly to a Dixon. And as far as Daryl could see the situation, this one had more of a reason than most to take a dislike to him.

Premature baby upstairs, dead woman in front of them, and Daryl was perhaps tied to both but wasn't able to offer any definite answers due to his idiotic tendencies. But Rick just gave him a knowing look like this somehow wasn't the craziest situation he'd been party to, and maybe him being the sheriff he actually had.

Daryl answered the condition with a nod and went to walk around to the other side of the table, taking a closer look, wracking his brain for any hazy detail from that night.

Merle had been on one, prodding at him for days before they'd even gone out, saying how his friends were starting to ask Merle if his baby brother was more into boys than girls. Daryl had just shrugged at first, the hell he'd care what they thought? What'd it matter if he was? Good lord, they were living in a time where they were putting computers in phones for Christ's sake.

So what if he didn't like people touching him no matter what their gender was? During puberty and into his mid-twenties he'd had to endure it regularly to scratch an itch that his head couldn't talk his body out of. But since then it seemed like the only time he'd had sex was times like this, where it almost didn't feel consensual on his end because he would really rather not.

His shrug hadn't really gone over well with Merle and by the time they'd gotten to the bar that night, Daryl had a condom burning a hole through his pocket that his brother had given him. He'd immediately set about getting shit faced drunk, knowing that Merle would troll him up a piece of decent looking tail.

Sure enough a couple hours in he'd been feeling sufficiently inebriated and Merle had pushed a giggling brunette at him. She'd wrapped skinny arms around his waist and put her mouth on his neck, and he'd done his best not to cringe away from the sudden intrusion. He just wanted to get this over with, so casting a look around and then finally at his smirking brother and his shitty smirking friends, he'd steered her into the bar's restroom.

At least he’d had the decency to lock it behind them.

Moving her into the nearest stall (wanting as many barriers between himself and the boisterous crowd as he could get) all the while feeling the anxiety and fear churn around in his stomach, he was grateful she seemed happy enough to stick with kissing his neck and not his mouth as she began undoing his belt. Moving hot hands in passed his quickly unbuttoned and unzipped pants, she wrapped quick moving fingers around him and began to move them in hurried but sure movements that did the trick.

"Hmm." She murmured in his ear, breath picking up speed a little. "This might be the best score I've had."

That wasn't a surprise either, of course Merle had found a sure thing by promising whatever drug this chick was hooked on. Didn't serve to make him feel better or worse about the situation he was used to it by now, feeling like a business transaction, at least they didn't bother him afterwards.

Without a word he shoved a hand into his pocket and once the packet was ripped open and the protection in place he'd picked her up by her bony thighs, rucking up her jean skirt as he did. Being the nice John he was, he took the time to spit into his palm, wiping the saliva along his length before working his way into her.

She hissed a little and he stilled immediately waiting as she moved and clenched around him, adjusting and then beginning to move, prompting him to do the same. And for the next several minutes it was all just the back of his eyelids, the smell of the chemicals from her hairspray and the smoke from countless cigarettes, and her escalating sounds of pleasure that somehow managed to also sound surprised.

He knew it wouldn't take him long, it had been a while since the last time and it wasn't like she didn't feel good to slide into. Hell, after the first few thrusts things were feeling right around great and he'd increased his pace, listening to the creaking and thumping of the stall knock against its supporting wall.

His breaths were coming out as grunts and he was starting to feel a mild concern that people might be able to hear them with the amount of noise she was making. But then she threaded her fingers through his sweat damp hair pulling slightly even as she pressed his face harder into her shoulder.

He came with a guttural sound that rolled out of him around the same time a thundering blast slammed into the bathroom door.

"Daryl Dixon!"

" _Fuck_." He muttered into the sweaty shoulder against his forehead, Michonne sounded pissed as hell. When had she even gotten here?

"I know you're not fucking some slut in my _goddamn_ bathroom right now!" The owner was a bit of a renaissance woman. She did a bit of everything, art, owned businesses, and even trained kids how to use fucking samurai swords or some shit downtown. She also contained a low threshold for bullshit and was so scary not even Merle messed with her too much.

"Hey lighten up there Xena." His brother's voice sounded smug as Daryl pulled himself from the woman and, cursing, whipped off the condom and flung it to the side as he let her regain her feet. He was opening the stall door as the conversation outside continued at high volume.

"Don't you even start with me right now, don't think I don't know it's your fault he's pullin' this shit right now." Daryl winced a little at the venom lining her words, _and_ at the fact that she seemed to know so much about the situation.

"Don't look at me! Man's got _needs_." Daryl didn't even have to see his brother, while he was doing up his pants, to know that Merle was probably groping himself in order to make his point. "Ya gonna get in the way of 'im gettin' his dick wet?"

"I sure ain't gonna get in the way of the guy that's gettin' his wet with you, next time your ignorant ass gets locked up." Michonne snapped to general laughter and cat calling from the crowd. Daryl unlocked and opened the bathroom door, hearing the woman stepping behind him as he did.

He was directly met with a smiling Merle, his expression somehow dangerous, even with his Cheshire grin. Michonne on the other hand looked like she was bordering on livid when her eyes met Daryl's.

He froze where he was, his body sobering almost instantly, large doses of shame and embarrassment hit him at the gathered spectators who began hooting and hollering at his appearance from the bathroom with the brunette behind him. He felt like shit once he saw Michonne's face. He actually got along with her alright, especially when his brother wasn't around to be a jerk.

He suddenly realized how disrespectful he'd just been to her, how much trouble he could have caused. He hated himself, his stupid brother, and his idiot friends, mostly though he hated the fact that he was so fucked up that he couldn't just date and sleep with a girl like every other guy he knew was looking to do in one way or another.

His eyes held Michonne's and he nodded his apology, cheeks and neck feeling hot with all the added attention. Her anger held for a breath or two until her lips pressed tight together in an irritated line and she shook her head. He looked away when the mad glare slipped somewhere close – too close – to pity and without another word he left the bar.

Gazing down now Daryl felt a yawning sort of tear in his chest, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't without a doubt say this had been the girl from then or not. And it made him sick all over again, no one seemed to know her, and he'd in all probability slept with her and he _still_ didn't know her.

And that little baby upstairs didn't have a single person who knew her either and that just made his chest ache.

Settling on something he glared up at Rick for a moment, receiving a confused look in response, before bending down and picking up a hank of dark hair and pressing his nose to it, breathed in deep. Below the smell of antiseptic and blood it was there, that mixture of chemicals that made up her hairspray and the imbedded sent of tobacco and smoke.

Jerking away he nodded, feeling gooseflesh pop up along his arms as he rubbed nervous hands along the thighs of his jeans before speaking. "Could be her, smells the same." His voice was gruff with uneasiness, finally looking up at Rick when the man offered no reply.

Instead of looking disgusted the sheriff was watching him intently, at Daryl's raised eyes he cleared his throat to respond. "You part bloodhound or somethin’ Daryl?"

He shrugged again, and bringing his hands level with his chest began picking at the dirt and rough pieces of skin he found there.

"Alright then." Rick said after a stretch of silence that let him know he wasn't likely to receive an answer. "That gives us something to go on at least. Can start talking to people who were there at the bar that night, see if anyone knew her."

Daryl kept his mouth shut about Merle having introduced them, it'd come out eventually but he needed to be able to give his brother a heads up first.

Getting back into the elevator, Daryl was surprised when his hand reached out and tapped the button to take him back to the NICU instead of the lobby. Even more surprised when Rick made no move for the lobby button himself. They rode up in silence, which was the same way they walked down the hall, entered the same room as before, and took a seat.

He couldn't understand the amount of relief he felt at seeing the baby still carefully drawing breath, all the machines steadily beeping to let him know her vitals were alright. He was also annoyed at how comforting it was to have someone with him, even a stranger, who was a cop, and who he'd only known for a few hours now. Still, the man must have something better to do than wait here with a redneck and a baby that, at least for right now, belonged to no one.

"Ya ain't gotta stay." His words broke the near sacred level of silence, and he saw Rick shrug out of his peripheral.

"Ex-wife's taken the kids and new husband to visit the in-laws, don't have much better to do at the moment." Daryl glanced over at the admission, surprised at the man's willingness to lay things out so bluntly. Maybe Rick knew it was steadying to know that your drama wasn't the only messed up shit going on.

"Hmm." Was all he could offer, not wanting to pry and never being much good in comforting people.

"And anyway." Rick picked up like he didn't mind that Daryl tended to answer in sounds rather than sentences. "You end up taking off, I'm gonna have a shit ton of paperwork to fill out and I'd rather take it easy 'til that happens."

While he kind of wanted to be offended, Daryl hadn't heard any judgement or even any real seriousness in the sheriff's tone so he just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Several hours later a nurse had come in to tell them visiting hours were over but that if Daryl wanted to stay the night a cot could be wheeled in for him. He'd shaken his head after giving the baby one more look. He'd had shit to get done and sunlight was a quickly fading commodity for this day.

Rick walked with him to the parking lot, stretching and sighing as he went, telling Daryl if he had any more questions he'd be in touch. Getting into his old truck Daryl sat for another half an hour or so just staring back at the hospital, even though he had errands to run before his work week started up again, he didn't necessarily want to leave the kid here alone either.

If she wasn't his. Which he knew she wasn't. But regardless, he didn't want to not be here if...if something happened. No one as little and innocent as that tiny girl should be alone, especially when they passed.

Jerking back he shook his head hard and started the engine. Nothing was going to happen to that baby, the nurses and doctors that had spoken more at him than to him had said it over and over again, there'd been complications but she was stable now.

He drove to the superstore and walked in, he got an employee discount when he shopped here, but he hated doing it because it felt like pouring his paycheck right back into the money monster that was this company. He was all the way in the back of the grocery department when he realized he hadn't grabbed a basket or cart of any kind.

Cursing himself slightly he stalled out by a beverage display, set up for barbeque having impulse buyers. What was today? June 6th? The baby had been born in the first early hours of the morning, while it was still dark out. He filed the date away and continued to stare at the display. It was filled with every drink a person could want for a summer cookout. Beer, pop, water, and fruity juices were all carefully stacked and arranged.

He looked at the beer but hesitated, part of him wanted to grab the largest case there and just say to hell with actual food and leave with that being his only purchase. But should he even be drinking anymore? What if something happened tonight at the hospital? He was pretty much at max self-loathing level as it was, he couldn't imagine how it would be to show up there smelling like booze. That left the pop and water, he should be considering healthier choices right?

If the baby was his…

Good lord how much stuff did a baby need? A lot – and he was fairly certain all of it was expensive as fuck too. On the other hand how quick would he snap without caffeine? Pretty damn fast and honestly on the list of unhealthy shit he did in a given day pop wasn’t even close to the worst th –

"Hi! Do you need any help?"

Daryl nearly jumped out of his heavy work boots when the bright voice piped up from right beside him. His concentration on the drinks broken he moved narrowed eyes to the reason for his now erratic pulse and felt his frown deepen. There was a pretty young woman standing there at his elbow, and where the hell had she come from?

His eyes got pulled to blue irises much brighter and larger than his own, a cutely rounded nose like a forest animal lay underneath them, and a sweetly curving mouth above a stubborn looking chin completed the face gazing up at him cheerfully. Her blonde hair looked silky smooth in its tidy ponytail with a little braid running through it and he tried not to notice the gently curling wisps that framed her face and caught on the edges of her pinkish cheeks.

"Can't decide what to get?" She prompted helpfully, her smile still firmly in place even as he continued to stare awkwardly at her.

He noticed finally she was wearing one of the superstore's employee shirts. The little badge that she wore clipped to the collar proclaiming in a tidy scrawl, "Hi! I'm Cashier - BETH - How can I help you?" So she worked here, well that explained the friendliness even to the guy that after the day Daryl had had looked more like a predator than a possible co-worker.

She must be new though, because there was no way in hell Daryl had seen her before, you didn't forget a smile like that, or eyes like those. Finally surfacing from his thoughts, he shook his head dumbly, glancing at her through his hair as he tipped his head back towards the assortment of beverages.

"Well if you don't mind the suggestion, you don't mind do you?" She checked worriedly, a small hand landing lightly on his bare bicep. And he knew she had poor circulation or maybe it was the constantly blaring AC in the store, because her fingertips were chilly and he had to clench his teeth a bit to stop from tensing under her touch.

He shook his head slightly, looking at her fleetingly again. "Nah, you're alrigh'."

The flash of white teeth made him glad he'd been able to act like a normal person for once. Which then made him acutely uncomfortable because why the hell did he care if she smiled at him or not? He didn’t know this girl, owed her exactly nothing, shouldn’t have even paid attention to how she looked, let alone the fact that her cheek color matched the pinkish red of a salmon’s belly.

Fuck sakes he couldn’t remember a single feature besides – brunette – about the last woman he’d _fucked_ , and he was imprinting every detail he could about this girl asking him drink questions? There was a tiny frail skinned life at the hospital across town right now, and he was standing here feeling near bashful over this pretty blonde cashier.

He really was the lowliest piece of shit that ever attempted walking on two feet.

"Great!" She answered enthusiastically, dropping her hand and turning the way he was facing towards the varied collection. "While we do have great prices on our alcohol." She informed him seriously and despite his thoughts of seconds ago, he felt his mouth thinning like he wanted to smile…but didn't. He wondered when he should tell her that he worked here too and didn't need the corporate spin.

But he'd _had_ a pretty stressful day, and he didn't much feel like making any kind of decision right now even one as small as this. Not to mention, she seemed so pleased at being able to help him so what could it hurt to let her? Long as he kept it in his goddamn pants he could hardly fuck up any worse today.

"Right now our pop _and_ our water is on sale, so you'd be gettin' way more bang for your buck for like half the cost." He saw her twist back to look up at him and he was able to look at her long enough to raise his brows at her.

"Yer argument’s kinda hingin’ on the idea that buyin' a drink is jus' about thirst."

Her lips folded in on her smile as she twisted it to one side and Daryl got the strangest idea that she looked sort of like a cartoon bunny and his index finger twitched like it wanted to tap against that little rounded nose before lighting along her pale lips.

Well it was official, today had made him lose his fucking mind.

"Alright so you have a bit of a point." She conceded before leaning in towards him like she wanted to tell him a secret and instead of leaning away he tipped his head towards her. "I shouldn't tell you this, but I have it from a very reliable source that the liquor store over on Blaine is havin' a sale on that particular brand of beer for almost half the price."

He looked back at her surprised and his expression must have shown it because she rolled her eyes a little before a darker pink flushed her cheeks.

"Credible source huh?" He murmured feeling like he wanted to smile again.

"Yep, highly credible, pinkie swear." She said with half a laugh and he nodded, looking at the drinks like he was still on the fence.

"I 'preciate it. Ain'tcha worried? Might not buy nothin' now." He could almost hear her shrug before she answered.

"Nope. No one can live on booze alone."

He snorted at that and shook his head, woman had clearly never met his brother.

"Guess so." Was all he offered in reply and glanced at her again, feeling lighter to see her still grinning at him, clearly pleased that she'd won.

"You don't have a cart." She stated suddenly like she was only now realizing this and he nodded with a shrug. "Well listen, I'm on my way back to the front so I can help you carry something."

"Nah 's fine I can get it." But she _tsked_ and reached for the huge pack of bottled water, and before he could think about how much he hated contact of any kind he was reaching forward to trap her hand against the clear packaging.

They looked at one another, Daryl mildly concerned his movement was somehow going to get him fired or at least coached, because he still hadn't moved his hand from her chilled one, confused as to why his skin wasn't crawling like it usually was when in contact with someone.

But the girl, woman, Beth - was still smiling at him, maybe even wider than before, eyes sparking at him in the overhead lights. So that stubborn looking chin of hers wasn't just for show, he thought, as he glowered at her. Jerking his own chin towards the Coke he lifted his hand slightly so she could slide it out from its place under his.

He waited until she had picked up the twelve pack, watching as she tilted her head back and forth a bit as if doing a sing song _na na nana na_ in her head and he couldn't help the derisive sound that blew out from between his lips. She laughed a little, a nice light sound that lifted the heavy weight for a breath or two from his chest.

He hefted the pack of water and they walked to the front in a comfortable silence, Daryl deciding he could shop for food later in the week, wasn't like he'd be nowhere near the store. Nearing the registers he saw one of the guys from the auto center in line at Carol's register and he made towards it knowing his cover was about to be blown.

The man, T-Dog, still wearing his work overalls with the company name stamped all over them and his name stitched onto the breast pocket, turned and saw them coming, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Daryl man! What're you doin' here so late? Ain't you got work in the morning?" The auto center was relatively small and all the guys pretty much knew each other's schedules in the event someone had to cover for someone else.

He saw Beth's head snap over to look at him but he ignored it for now, lips pulling up on one side a little and nodding. Placing the water on the belt he turned to take the pop from the suddenly quiet blonde and kept the same half smile in place when he met her eyes.

"You hurt yourself or something?" Carol asked as she rang through T-Dog's purchases, leaning a hip against the cash drawer as the man slid his card. "You making the greenhorns haul your groceries for you?"

"She offered, ain't gonna get in the way of her run for employee of the month." He shrugged, nodding and grunting a goodnight, as T-Dog gathered up his groceries and headed out.

He could see Beth’s blush darkening to a slightly more red hue and he shot a bit of a look at Carol. Who, as always, knew exactly what he was getting at and gave a bright smile to Beth.

"Well, you must be a saint to get this man to let you help him with anything." And they exchanged nods when Beth looked away with a small grin back on her face.

"You need any help out Daryl?" She offered, but he was already shaking his head, paying for his items he boosted the water on his shoulder and gripped the twelve pack in the other hand, nodding to the two women he turned and made his way back outside to his truck.

After getting the two packs into the bed, he climbed inside and again found himself staring off into nothing for a few minutes before with a shake of his head he started up the old beast and began the drive, not home, but back to the hospital.

When he reached the NICU he was relieved to see the last nurse he had spoken to standing near the nurse’s station. Surprise flashed in her eyes when she saw him but she quickly smiled and waved him over.

"Changed my mind." Was all he said and she nodded knowingly enough in response.

"I'll get that cot." She told him as she turned and began walking with him to where his maybe-baby was. "My name's Tara by the way, I'm glad you decided to come back. They always seem to do better when their parents are around."

She left him in the room to go get the bed and Daryl walked slowly over to the glass case, sighing in relief when he found her nestled warmly inside. Maybe he should have corrected the nurse, Tara, but then again it'd been a long, crazy day and for right now at least he didn't mind the idea.

After all, someone had to look after the little life on the other side of the glass.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing is caring folks...just saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Oh my lord, you guys totally blew me away with your support for the first chapter! I couldn't believe it! Here is chapter 2 and I hope you guys like it as much as the first. Little Beth POV for ya.
> 
> I wish you all happy reading!

**Chapter 2**

**Wednesday, June 7** **th**

Beth made her way through the store's front entrance, dodging around kids and their frazzled mothers. She smiled at the elderly man who seemed to have come to the store simply to watch the mayhem, sitting on his walker off to one side. Walking to the back where the employee area was, a little hop in her step, Beth couldn't wipe the dopey grin off her face.

She'd talked to her parents last night about waiting to go to college and they'd been surprisingly supportive of her decision. She'd just got through her high school graduation and it wasn't clear to her exactly what she'd like to go and get a degree in.

She loved kids, but she was kind of worried getting an Education degree and dealing with them every day would ruin that quickly. Day cares didn't pay much and she ran the same risk there as she did in pursuing teaching. 

She liked to bake and cook with mama on the farm, but the idea of toiling in a hot kitchen all day wasn't real appealing. Not to mention she’d seen how petty and mean people could get if what they’d ordered hadn’t come out just right, and she didn’t envy the person that had to listen to someone complain over something as unimportant as a cheeseburger.

Heck she already knew this job wouldn’t last long because she’d already been belittled over coupons of all things. People were crazy, and while she loved people, Beth figured if she were going to be yelled at it should be because whatever it was, it meant something, that she found it to be just as important as the person doing the yelling.

She liked the thought of opening her own bakery, but that didn't seem realistic for right now, neither did putting all of her focus on music. When she'd realized all this she felt a certain amount of panic. Up until this point everything had been planned out for her, the freedom made her terrified and giddy all at once.

She wondered idly, as she opened her locker and put her wallet and keys inside, pulling out her badge and pens while she did, if maybe she should reconsider working with daddy in his veterinary business. But she had really wanted something that was her own – well she had time to think now and that's all that mattered.

She could work at the store until she figured things out and that was just fine with her, maybe it wasn't a forever job, but it worked well enough for now. She'd been nervous, working for the first time anywhere that wasn't daddy's vet practice or the farm, but she really enjoyed getting to see all the different people in town.

The people watching level here was second to none.

She was working the early shift today after working pretty late the night before but she didn't mind, it didn't happen too often. Her floor manager Paul, or Jesus, as she'd heard him affectionately called by many of the workers on the front end, had been sure to ok it with her before finalizing the schedule and she was more than willing to help him out.

Mildly blasphemous nickname aside, the man was incredibly sweet and one of the most genuine people Beth had ever met. It wasn't surprising they'd put him over the front end where most of the customer interaction happened. Jesus could talk an irate baby boomer down faster than anyone she'd ever seen, he was incredible, and she definitely couldn't blame the customers for being struck dumb by him.

She'd probably have had a crush on him, but something had told Beth she wasn't exactly his type, not to mention she couldn't imagine explaining to her parents why the guy she was dating answered to the name of the Lord's son.

Or why she was dating her boss. 

But boy was he nice to look at.

After clocking in, Beth began walking back to the registers in the front, waving and smiling to customers and coworkers as she did. 

And she most definitely did  _ not _ crane her neck over towards the car center when she walked passed it. And there was  _ no _ feeling of disappointment whatsoever when she didn't see a certain shaggy head over there while she  _ wasn't _ looking.

Daryl, now there was another man she might as well move into the same category as Jesus was in. No way did a man that looked that ruggedly attractive have any chance of being single, not to mention he was at least a good ten years older than she was. Which honestly would feel perfectly natural to her, considering the age difference between her own parents, but it tended to freak other people out.

Getting her register assignment, she headed over and began opening the till, her mind drifting back as she completed the now familiar task.

She'd been headed back from her late last break the night before, excited to be almost done for the day by the time her fifteen minutes was up. She'd happened to look over towards grocery, and paused mid-step. 

There were broad shoulders that tapered down slightly to a narrow waist, arms that hung bare, showing off an impressive amount of muscle without being flexed. The man was tall (taller than she was anyway) with a head full of choppy dark brown hair that ran down until it hit his shoulders before curling just a little at the ends. 

It seemed like he was drawing in the light, or maybe it was the energy, around him and into himself, then again maybe she just couldn’t get over the build of him and was coming up with excuses to keep looking. 

Face flushing over her rather blatant staring, Beth had slowly made her way over, feeling that she needed to somehow make it up to the man, and her work, to at least  _ offer _ him some kind of help. He was looking blankly at the summer beverage display, and the only thing that came confusingly to mind was that he’d appeared to be terribly lost. 

His long hair was almost covering his face from view, but she was still able to see the scruff and longer bits of facial hair that lay around his pursed lips. An almost delicate nose for a man, and it tracked in a straight path to mildly hooded eyes that were glaring at the drinks in front of him like they'd insulted his mother.

Stopping beside him she'd hesitated, now that she was so close he looked rather fierce, but there was a tense near desperate energy coming from him too. It was enough to distract her from any initial hesitation, and planting her best smile in place she'd asked him if he needed help.

Her first customer for the day got in line and Beth did her best to focus entirely on what she was doing but it was pretty darn difficult. Her mind kept slipping back to him, how worried he'd seemed, how uncomfortable at her presence he'd been. She felt color prick at her cheeks, she hoped she hadn't been  _ too _ transparent while thinking about how good looking he was.

_ Well, a guy like that, he’s probably used to it. _

She was being a little ridiculous she knew, as she wished her customer a good day, but she wanted to know if he was alright. He'd been nice enough last night, trying to joke, but it'd been pretty obvious to her that something had been weighing on him.

_ Yet again Bethy, none of your business. _

Her day was going by pretty quickly, and on her break she went out front to swelter in the late morning heat for a few moments. The store pumped air conditioning all day long on high, and she knew it was heaven for some, for Beth it felt like freezing death. Most days she'd wear a nice loose knit sweater jacket, smiling brightly at the people in tank tops that looked at her like she was nuts.

Right now the sun beat down on her, forcing the cold from her skin and working its way down into her bones. She never stayed long enough to burn, or even really to tan, but just long enough to get rid of the chill. She smiled at the sky, eyes closed and blissfully warm, glancing down finally when she felt her phone buzz.

Picking it out of her pocket she smiled, Maggie's grinning face looked back at her and Beth quickly slid her finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Sis!" She crowed into the phone happily. "Are you  _ here _ ?"

"If by  _ here _ you mean the farm, where for some reason you aren't." Maggie quipped through the line and Beth's smile only grew. "Then yeah little sister I'm here."

"I'm at work, but I'll be done by four." She felt her smile fade slightly, that seeming like forever away all of a sudden.

Maggie was finally making a short appearance at the farm, she'd just gotten done with her own degree in political science and was now attempting to – well Beth wasn't sure exactly – save the world or something.

"Well I'll be here whenever ya choose to grace me with your presence Bethy." She rolled her eyes at the teasing tone, but it managed to put a grin back on her face.

"I gotta head back, but I can't wait to see ya Maggs."

"You too sis, and hey." Maggie's voice dropped into secret telling mode and Beth's ears immediately pricked up. "I gotta tell ya about this guy."

" _ Another _ guy?" Her tone was a little mocking, it seemed like every time she talked to her sister there was a new someone in her life, or her bed, and it had become her way of teasing Maggie.

"Not just  _ another _ guy." Maggie laughed easily. "But I'll tell you when I see you."

Saying goodbye and heading back into the cool rush of the store, Beth frowned a little at her sister's news. Not being able to talk about it wasn't a great sign. Their parents had resigned themselves a long time ago to the oldest Greene sibling's antics. Which meant the reason for her whispering was that the new crush would bother her conservative parent’s ideals.

Which most of the time meant it would bother hers.

Beth shook her head, no point in worrying about it now. She'd deal with Maggie's craziness tonight.

The next couple hours flew by due to double coupon day, and Beth was relieved off her register by a grumpy looking middle aged man she hadn't met. His tag said ‘Jim’ and he grumbled a hello back to her but didn't seem in the mood to chat.

Walking a little slowly back to the breakroom after clocking out for her meal time, Beth felt her feet drag for the first time today. Lunch had become awkward for her, she was talkative and inquisitive by nature, something her coworkers seemed to find rather abrasive.

Meal time here was used by most, especially those that dealt face to face with customers all day, to chill out and decompress. They didn’t really feel like talking to the bubbly blonde who didn’t have enough sense to hate it here yet.

She couldn’t blame them. 

She’d seen cashiers and customer support members ridiculed, yelled at, threatened, and generally treated rather poorly. And she’d only been here for about a month. 

She just wasn’t real sure what to do with herself during lunches these days.

Maybe she should look into putting more apps on her phone…

There  _ was _ a group of mostly women that sat right next to the break room door at one of the round marble gray plastic tables. They had seemed at first like her bunch of people. But it had become clear pretty quickly that their conversations tended to run on the snarky kind of gossip that her mama had always discouraged her from.

And maybe it made her a bit naïve but her mama hadn't steered her wrong yet.

Entering the room at last, she made a bee line for the fridges, grabbing her pretty yellow pail out and turning, took a look around. She carefully avoided making eye contact with anyone at the chatty Kathy table by the door. Hoping that her sudden deviation from sitting with them wouldn’t cause her any issues back out on the sales floor.

All the tables were occupied, but only one of them had a single occupant and Beth froze a little when she saw who it was. She then had to shoo away the little thrilled feeling that threatened to put an idiotic grin on her face. 

He was sitting alone which meant maybe she’d get a chance to talk to him.

She was a little surprised when she watched as other people filtered into the room and chose to sit at more crowded tables than to approach Daryl's. Though, she realized looking at him closely, she could understand their hesitation. 

His face was decidedly stormy, and he sat in a sprawling way that gobbled up the space around him, making it look like his table was pretty well full with just him at it. He wasn’t directing his scowl at anyone or anything in particular, but his whole being seemed to radiate barely controlled aggression.

Taking a deep breath and glancing around a little, Beth told herself sternly that it wasn’t her that he was mad at, and she made her way over to him. He didn't seem to notice her even though she was walking straight at him. Choosing the sweetest of her smiles, the one she used when she really wanted her way, Beth stopped before the edge of his table.

He still seemed to be looking through her - well there was no way around it.

"Hi Daryl." His eyes finally snapped up to hers and it was work to keep the carefree smile in place. She couldn't remember a gaze so strong. It felt like he was physically touching her with it.

There was zero recognition for several of her stuttering heartbeats, but just as she was considering slinking away or preferably sinking soundlessly into the floor, he blinked a couple times at her and straightened in his seat.

He didn't say anything but he nodded at her, and while the gesture was barely civil, her smile widened hugely. He remembered her and was only looking as uncomfortable with her being here as he had last night.

"Do ya mind? If I sit here for my lunch?"

His eyes scanned down to the cheerful yellow box she was clasping tightly. Meeting her gaze again he shook his head slightly before pulling his eyes to the soda can he'd wrapped two large hands around.

"Thank you." She said quietly, studying him as she sat down. If anything he looked worse than he had last night, more tired and that uneasy tension was lining every inch of his broad shoulders.

She didn't even know him but she instantly felt even more worried for him than she had since she'd seen him last time, and also inexplicably protective of him too. The first was normal, she had a tendency, as daddy put it, of taking in strays. But the latter was very odd, she usually only felt this kind of possessive urge to guard a person when she was related to them.

Something her family had always found hilarious considering her size and appearance.

It was just that – she tilted her head a little as she looked at him – there was something about him.

She felt like she was looking at a raw nerve when she saw him.

"How's your day goin' so far?" She asked, using the same voice she had when coaxing daddy's more skittish patients to come out of their pens.

He glanced up at her, their eyes locking for a few moments, before he was looking down again and shrugging. He took a long pull off his Coke and she opened her lunch box still watching him.

"You on your break?" She tried again, picking her collection of items out of their yellow confines.

She always packed too much, never knowing what she'd be hungry for, and today had been no exception. She had packed one of mama's roast beef sandwiches, leftover pot-roast on a hoagie bun, two different snack size bags of chips (who knew when Cheetos would become a necessity - you didn't set out  _ knowing _ it was going to be  _ that _ kind of day) and a random collection of produce. 

She eyed the drink being rolled back and forth between his palms. She tended to stick to water while at work, feeling her body could do with the hydration with the constant moving she was doing. But she did admit that he was making that Coke look  _ rather _ appealing at the moment.

He shook his head, again without saying a word and she began to worry that she'd imagined their conversation last night and that the man was in fact actually mute. Her eyes made a quick assessment of his wardrobe, seeing he was covered shoulder to low shin with a set of the auto center's coveralls. 

His name was stitched in cursive across his breast pocket.

_ Daryl _

"Lunch?" She led skeptically after a few more silent moments, he only had that can of Coke in front of him, but then she stilled as he nodded in response.

A lifetime of having a slightly coddling mother rose up in her all at once and she gasped his name into the relative silence of the breakroom.

"Daryl!" He looked at her, clearly surprised, and why shouldn't he be? They were barely acquaintances. But neither that nor her blushing cheeks were going to stop her. "Ya can't not eat anythin' Daryl."

And was she saying his name a lot?

She motioned to the broadness of his shoulders and just the overall size of him. "You're a big guy, an' you might not be haulin' freight or somethin' but you're workin' hard an' ya can't be starvin' yourself."

The resulting intensity of his gaze made her want to swallow her tongue. The muscles in her stomach began to flex like they were planning to do crunches there at the table with or without her permission. It was everything she had not to blink or look away from the darkness of his gaze.

"Didn' think I was." He muttered at last, his focus losing some of its cold heat.

"Aren't you hungry?" She questioned more quietly, trying her best to search his expression.

He shrugged for the millionth time and Beth clenched her lips together, she  _ did not _ know this man, he  _ did not _ know her, he was obviously going through something trying right now, she was not his mother, wife, girlfriend, or buddy. It wasn't her place or her business...

_ Oh to heck with it. _

"Here." She gave him a slight warning before tossing the small bag of Cheetos across the table to him.

His brows sprung together as he looked at the bag without touching it, before starting to shake his head, but she was already splitting her sandwich in half. Ignoring the mess, and the man still shaking his head, she pulled out a paper towel and placed the larger half on it. She would have preferred to cut the food with utensils instead of her fingers but she figured by the time she found some he'd escape and she  _ wasn't _ about to let that happen.

"What fruit do you want?" She then questioned as she slid his half of the sandwich to him, bumping it against the still untouched bag of Cheetos.

He was full tilt glaring at her now, but she'd gotten her heels dug in and she didn't feel as concerned as maybe she should have. She widened her eyes at him and raised her brows expectantly. When he didn't answer and didn't make a move towards the food she cocked her head a little more and narrowed her eyes back at him.

"I've clearly got food enough for two, I've been workin' here a month now and this is the first lunchtime we've ever shared so I doubt you'll have to deal with me again," she dropped her voice so it would barely reach him, "and I get the idea that long as you're here I'll get to eat in peace until I have to go back up front, so it seems like a fair enough deal for the day dontcha think?"

She was a little surprised at herself, she didn't lie much, not anymore, besides the occasional fib or cover up job that was necessary for her siblings, otherwise she just didn't have much cause to. But she had definitely just lied her tail end off to Daryl, making it seem like she was one of those people who hated being bothered, when in all actuality she was probably the store’s number one offender.   

Well honestly, if he was going to be so freaking pigheaded over a little bit of food, what other choice did she have?

She thought she'd feel guiltier as she watched him reluctantly pick up the sandwich and take a bite. All the while he was keeping his eyes on her suspiciously – as if she'd suddenly accuse him of stealing half her roast beef sandwich for goodness sake.

"Fruit." She repeated sternly, jabbing a finger at the assortment of brightly colored food that was arranged in individual plastic containers.

His brow furrowed again as he looked at the small bowls and she began systematically removing lids so he could see what was inside.

"The hell you get all a' that t' fit in there?" He asked around another large bite of roast beef and she simply smiled sweetly at him. She was oddly proud of her organizational skills. She was able to make a lot work with what space she had in the only slightly larger than usual pail.

"Practice." She answered when he still hadn't made a choice. 

She then started making more playful motions towards the waiting fruit, shooting for one of the prize presenters on  _ The Price is Right _ or something.

He snorted a bit before putting his half eaten hunk of sandwich down and opening the bag of Cheetos, leaning forward a little he popped in one of the crunchy sticks as he surveyed his options.

"Grapes." He finally decided and she beamed at him, those were her favorite too and the loss was well worth the gained knowledge that Daryl liked them.

She squirreled away the list of things she knew about him for reasons she tried not to pay a whole lot of attention to. 

\- Daryl, whose last name was still unknown, liked grapes, was not a vegetarian, and seemed to be a fan of Cheetos if the way he was eating them was any sign. 

She slid the grapes deftly across the table to him, watching as he dropped another handful of crispy orange bits into his mouth. She looked down to pick up her own sandwich half, after his head had dropped back forward, and he almost caught her staring at him.

\- Daryl – last name unknown – was stubborn, didn’t talk much, and didn’t trust easily.

She focused on eating - mostly - casting the random glance up at him through her lashes. He'd slowly began to curve himself around his meal, as if the more interested in it he became, the more scared he was that someone would take it from him. She watched as he plucked up several grapes or pieces of Cheetos in between his more measured bites of sandwich.

\- Drank water, coke, and beer, was not completely opposed to hearing a person out even if he was in a bad mood or tired.

"S'tastes homemade." He observed, mouth still half full of the last bite of roast.

"It is." She supplied, fixing him with a pleased look because he'd noticed.

"You make it?" And she breathed out a slight laugh at his nearly shocked tone.

"Not this time no, my mama and I take turns with dinner most nights. This one's hers this go around."

She also tried not to analyze why she wanted this man to know that she could cook, could more specifically cook what he'd just had. It was probably due to the fact that he was sucking all traces of gravy and spare slivers of meat off his fingers one by one. The action was making the swallowing of her own bite of apple harder than strictly necessary.

His brows jumped in surprise before he nodded acceptance. "Yer ma's a good cook."

\- Appreciated a home cooked meal to the point of distraction. 

She smiled, feeling like her cheeks were bound to become sore from her wider than usual expression. At the same time she found herself pushing away the wish that she'd lied, again, and said she'd been the one to make it. Still, she could and  _ had _ made this exact thing a lot of times, and it always tasted close to the same as her mom's.

They finished their meal in a comfortable silence and then she saw him check the big clock on the wall. She knew she still had about fifteen minutes left on her lunch, one of the good things about working here was the hour lunch time they were given. But he had been in here before her, so his lunch might be winding to a close.

He hopped up suddenly, and scooping up the container that had had the grapes in it, went and rinsed it out and the sink. He even ripped off a length of paper towel from the roll hanging above the breakroom's small sink and quickly dried it.

Making his way back to her, he laid the container on the table in front of her, craning her neck back she was able to get a look as the overhead lights shone through a reddening ear and she was surprised to realize he was flushing like she usually did. Confused at what could elicit the reaction she cast her eyes passed him and noticed a few jerking heads and gazes as people tried to act like they hadn't been looking.

He grabbed the leftover trash, before uncertainly shifting for a moment and giving her a grumbled - "Thanks fer lunch." The sentence tumbled from his lips and then he fled from her.

\- Was socially awkward and adorable.

She did notice a bit of looseness in his stride, as he made quick paces away from her, that she couldn't have imagined being there before with how gloomy and tightly wound he'd looked.

Man was a bit of a mystery that was for sure. And it was going to be really, really, hard for Beth not to try and figure him out.

In a completely unrelated note she wondered if Jesus needed a more permanent person during this time slot. It was a pretty nice shift, didn't have to get up too early, whole day wasn't over by the time she got off...

Shaking her head she began cleaning up, putting her lunch box back into the fridge – it still having fruit inside – and clocked back into her shift, not even noticing that she did so about ten minutes early.

Later that day she walked out to her little Hyundai Santa Fe and climbed in. Starting it, she began pulling straight out, she tried to always park in spots where she could pull forward and park so that when she got back into the car, she wouldn't have to reverse. 

She hated reversing.

She came to a quick stop however, when she saw a familiar figure leaning against an old beat up pickup truck.

He had on a white t-shirt that looked like it must have been sweat soaked from the way it was cutting along the muscles in his chest and abdomen. He was smoking a cigarette, his work coveralls half way off, clinging around his hips where she could make out a pair of ragged looking jeans underneath. They were being pulled dangerously low from the weight of the dragging set of coveralls that were getting increasingly dirty being half dragged along the asphalt where they laid against the backs of his legs.

\- Smoked cigarettes, could fix cars,  ~~ was sexy as sin ~~ –  _ no no no _

But he didn't seem too concerned about them as he worked doggedly at the inside of his cheek in between long heaving drags. His hair was nearly slicked along his face, looking black in the early evening light. He was obviously really stewing on something, and had been for a while now.

\- Has something big going on in his life that’s been needling him since at least Tuesday the sixth.

A part of her wanted to honk or drive closer and holler at him, not being able to shake that feeling of absurd protectiveness she had no right to feel for him. She wanted to get his attention, or walk up to him, and ask him what had been plaguing him for at least the last 24 hours.

But even without knowing him, she could already tell that that was not something he would welcome, and she didn't want to undo any forward movement lunch today had gained her.

So with a frown and a sigh she continued through the parking lot and started the drive home to the farm.

Maggie was waiting for her on the front steps and Beth nearly flew from her car, colliding with her sister and hugging her until Maggie wheezed out a laugh.

“Go for a walk with me.” It wasn’t really a demand and Beth smiled, linking her arm through her sister’s and heading off towards the far pasture. “How’ve you been little sister?”

“Great, ‘specially now that you’re visitin’.” Maggie hugged Beth’s arm to her side and grinned back at her happily, their steps slow and moseying through the warm summer heat.

“An’ what have you been up to?”

_ Man chasin’. _

She swallowed nervously passed the thought that rose up quick as a reflex and kept the smile firmly fixed for her answer. “Just still gettin’ used to the new job ya know? Meetin’ a lot of my coworkers – learning the ropes that sorta thing.”

“You’re likin’ it alright then?” The house drifted farther behind them as they covered ground they had countless times before, wending around half buried stones and old tree roots.

“I am.” She answered sincerely, and then unable to help herself she added. “The people are real interestin’.”

Images of a white t-shirt and troubled flashing eyes sprung to mind as Maggie scoffed lightly from beside her.

“I bet.”

“So tell me about the guy already, I know ya’ve been dyin’ to since you hung up the phone earlier.” Maggie only tried for about a second to roll her eyes before a slight laugh made its way out.

“Well it’s kinda messy.”

“When isn’t it with you?” Beth replied seriously to her sister’s confession, earning her a quick pinch along her side.

“Not always little Miss Bethany! It’s just that, well he’s a widower.”

“So he’s older?” She guessed, taking her sister’s answering nod in stride, heck she wasn’t about to give Maggie a hard time on that score. Not after she’d been making moon eyes at a man that was somewhere from ten to maybe even twenty years older than she was.

\- Age also unknown, best guess is somewhere between thirty and forty.

“He’s also kinda um…my boss.” Maggie’s words brought Beth up short, literally, her feet stopped moving and her sister was yanked around in an almost complete circle by their still entwined limbs.

“Margarete-” She felt a good lecturing coming on but Maggie raised placating hands that had her pausing if only for a moment.

“I know I know, an’ nothin’s happened, or probably even will. It’s just a crush is all. I can’t help it Beth, he’s so good lookin’ and  _ charming _ …” Maggie’s voice had gone all wistful right along with her eyes and Beth clenched her lips over the tirade she was about to deliver.

If it wasn’t just her luck that her sister’s words sounded pretty similar to the ones she’d been thinking about Daryl all day. He was  _ so _ handsome and maybe people, including Daryl, wouldn’t peg him as charming. But she thought he was, when he tried to joke around even when it was probably the last thing he wanted to do, or when he did little things like rinse out tiny plastic food containers. 

-Was charming in an unintentional way.

She finally sighed and saw Maggie visibly relax. “Well ya might as well tell me what his name is.”

Beth couldn’t help but grin back at the big goofy smile aimed her way as Maggie answered.

“His name’s Negan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it lots and I hope to hear from you about it because all feedback is welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which feels are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - You guys I can't even believe the support for this story already, I'm beyond thrilled with how excited everyone is and hope this chapter keeps that going. I should have more things to talk about I feel like but nothing is coming to mind :D so we're just gonna get this show on the road lol.
> 
> I wish you all the happiest of reading!

**Chapter 3**

**Wednesday, June 7** **th** ** & Thursday, June 8** **th**

Pulling his clothes over half dried skin, Daryl took deep tired breaths through his nose, trying to keep the bone deep weariness at bay. At least he was home and showered, and would be able to sleep in his own bed tonight. Not another all-nighter, watching raptly as a little chest raised and fell, he'd called the hospital to check up on her.

She was doing just fine.

He'd called as he headed home…and before that on his last break, his lunch before that, the first break of the day. They were gonna start blocking his calls at this point, sue for harassment. Baby was fine. He needed to sleep, had to get up at the regular time tomorrow do this shit all over again.

Making his way achingly to the fridge, he eyed the beer he'd picked up on his way home from the liquor store on Blaine (still on sale) but snagged one of the waters instead. He already felt hungover, he doubted drinking would help that at all.

There was next to nothing in his fridge to actually eat and he sighed, suddenly grateful that the crazy blonde had basically force fed him part of her lunch this afternoon. He didn't know exactly what to think of Beth but then again not thinking of her didn't seem to be a possibility for him either.

With all the stuff weighing heavy on him it was like the small interactions he had with her were a nice calm in the storm raging around him. Didn't hurt that her ma was a damn good cook, or that the woman herself was nearly more stubborn than he was. In fact, considering their last two interactions - the girl was winning without a doubt.

Too bad she didn't make house calls, he mused, settling heavily onto his couch. He could do with some dinner, but didn't feel much like moving to make that happen. He felt a dull sense of amusement at the idea, last thing he needed was Beth in his house. By the end of dinner she'd probably have him talked into remodeling and throw pillows.

His mind slid away from the blonde at the store and immediately began worrying over the other little lady in his life. Not that Beth was _in_ his life, accept she was, but more on the outskirts of it... Shaking his head in irritation he opened the water and slugged back a few big swigs, gasping a little when he was about to puke from the quick amount of liquid he'd nearly inhaled.

He had at least another couple of days before the lab got back with the results. It seemed like a crazy amount of time and he didn't know if it was just the basic idea picked up from TV that these things happened quick as thought, or if he could blame the slowness on the size of the town they lived in.

Either way the wait was going to murder him. He was sure, _mostly_ , that the kid wasn't his. He'd gotten the impression, somewhere around the time that the woman from the bar was shoving her hands down his drawers, that she did this thing pretty regularly.

Of course it was equally possible that he was just a fuckin' asshole who wanted to believe the worst of her to make himself feel better about the situation, but he could usually trust his gut with people.

If he did that too much though, he was right fucked, because while his _head_ was reasoning out all the facts as to how that baby wasn't his - his _gut_ was screaming at him to protect his offspring by any means necessary like some primeval reflex he couldn't shake.

His eyes felt full of sand and his body ached, calling relentlessly for the soft relief of his bed. His fingers flexed into the snap crackling of the plastic bottle still cradled in his hand and Daryl shook his head again.

Cursing vehemently he rose to his feet almost unsteadily, and snatching up his keys headed for his truck without bothering to change out of his sweatpants. Wasn't like he was looking to impress anybody, they could think whatever they wanted of him, they could hardly have a lower opinion of him in his sweats than they must have already – with the woman down in the morgue and the baby in the NICU.

Stopping along the way to get food in some random drive thru burger place, he crammed it down his throat, barely tasting it on his way to the hospital. Parking, he took a few steadying breaths passed the rock of food that had lodged somewhere between his gut and his gullet. Making his way through the now familiar hospital setting, Daryl arrived in the kid's room, stepping around the other families that were there for their own babies.

Careful not to meet any inquiring eyes, he quickly covered the distance to where his maybe baby was. Sighing like he usually did to see her resting, tiny limbs tucked in towards her equally tiny frame. The cot he'd laid and not slept on at all was still where he had left it this morning, all folded up against the wall looking like it'd been waiting for him.

"Welcome back." Tara said from behind him, and he turned his head enough for her to see him nod a greeting. "Thought they told me you'd decided to get some rest at home tonight?" She came to stand beside him, eyes trained on the baby before them.

"Ya keepin' tabs on me?" He groused tiredly, not feeling as annoyed as he should when he caught her grin out of the corner of his eye.

"Hard not to when you're blowing up the nurse's station all day for status reports." He could feel his face heat up, she kept talking like she didn't notice and he hoped her focus was as set as she was making it seem. "It's good of you to come back, I had a question to ask you, see if you'd be willing to try something for the little munchkin here."

Daryl turned his head finally in the nurse's direction, curious despite himself, making a humming inquiry when she didn't continue.

"For premature babies it’s good for them to have skin-to-skin contact."

He nodded, made sense, poor little kit was supposed to be nestled safe in her mama still. And if she'd been born when she was supposed to, she sure as shit wouldn't be in this damn box, not getting any snuggles or loves from a breathing soul. Least he could do was hold the kid's hand or maybe lay a light hand on her steadily inhaling chest.

Seeing his nod Tara smiled approvingly at him, before she began unlatching and fiddling with things on kid's incubator, sending something pretty akin to terror shooting through him.

"Hell're you doin'?" He rasped, ignoring the looks that were cut his way.

"We lay her on your chest." Tara clarified, her movements stilling at the look on his face. "Sorry man I thought you knew what I was talking about." She shook her head slightly seeing the panicked look he no doubt was displaying. "I forget sometimes, not everyone knows the techniques and stuff."

"Kid ain't even mine." He argued, cringing at both his words and their volume. He knew it didn't make any sense, the baby couldn't understand a thing he said, but he didn't want her even catching the _feeling_ of any negative things right now.

Little body was being put through enough without getting the notion for an _instant_ that she maybe wasn't wanted. She didn't need that shit, not when she was fighting so hard to stay alive.

Tara narrowed her eyes at him a little and he started flicking his eyes towards the exit. What the hell had he been thinking? He could have been blissfully asleep right now at home, not having this uncomfortable ass conversation.

They wanted him to take off his shirt? In front of people? There wasn't any fuckin' way that was happening.

"Huh, I didn't realize the results were back." She said dryly, clearly letting him know that she was well aware that there weren't any results, not yet. "But don't worry about it bro, you bein' here when no one else is? That's solid of you."

He eyed her uncertainly, but she was speaking a lot more naturally to him now than she had last night, so that was probably a good sign. He got his heartbeat under control and stopped glancing to the exit on every other exhale.

"Maybe you could just try talking to her for now huh? Make it so she knows she isn't on her own?"

Daryl nodded dumbly, not asking her what he should say even though he really wanted to. He had no idea on earth what to say to a baby that couldn't understand him, hell he didn't talk much to those people who could. But if it meant the nurse dropping the skin to skin thing, he was willing to try whatever else she suggested.

She gave him one more half tugging smile before redoing everything she’d undone on the case and then left the room. Without much waiting he began unfolding the cot, laying it out next to the peacefully sleeping little life. He laid down and thought about what he should say, listening to the quiet murmurings coming from the parents to their kids.

What did he have to talk about? He didn't know any stories fit for a baby's ears. Not from his childhood or adolescence, certainly not from his adulthood. He didn't want her hearing any of the things he'd done, whether she could understand and remember them or not. Little girl deserved happy stories, full of happy people, Daryl's problem was that he couldn't think of anyone he knew that fit that description.

Blonde hair and a beaming smile flitted its way into his mind and he huffed out a breath. Wondered on a scale of one to ten how inappropriate it'd be to talk about the pretty girl from work with his daughter.

His throat closed like a vise and he had to roll to his side and let out a strangled cough in order to breathe again. Freezing, he looked into the case, watched as the little head moved so it was facing him instead of the opposite way. When nothing else happened after several tense moments, Daryl felt himself begin to calm back down.

_Daughter_

Laying back he started talking, anything to get him to stop thinking, apparently, that shit was dangerous.

"There's this girl I work with, name's Beth, she's real nice ya'd like her." He informed the baby with a certainty he didn't feel, his voice was low and full of buck shot, rumbling with a crack through his vocal cords.

"Actually might be too nice for her own good, too stubborn too." He grumbled a bit, just saying whatever came to mind. "Got a nice enough smile though. Willin' to share her food, home cooked an’ everythin’, which worked out real well for me t'day."

His eyes started taking more time to open when he blinked, his voice dropping low until he could barely hear himself, voice rumbling unintelligibly across to the baby who slept soundly.

"Tried tellin' me I's doin' her a favor, taking it, tha’ she didn' wanna talk t' people, like I couldn' tell she's lyin' from a mile away."

Sleep swamped him like a summer Georgian day, absolute and unyielding. He slept hard and dreamless, barely twitching a muscle as people left, or like him, hunkered down on borrowed cots with plastic sheets.

His phone going off roused him, hand diving into his pocket he flipped it open, confused at the time. He had two hours before he was supposed to be up to head back home and get ready for work.

His eyes focused slowly and he realized it was a call, the time ticking away in white. Rolling to his feet he made it silently through the room and down the corridor trying to get as far from the sleeping little ones and their parents as he could.

"Hullo." He croaked into the receiver, clearing his throat in irritation as he heard a familiar voice reply.

"Daryl man I need your help." He frowned at the recognition of Martinez's voice.

"What?" He grated, trying to run through possibilities before the man could even answer. He hoped it was about work, Martinez being one of the other guys he worked with at the store.

"You have to trade me shifts, it's Lottie's recital tonight and I spaced man, Rosita'll have my balls if I miss another one, you remember what happened last time."

Daryl grimaced into the phone. Everyone in the _store_ remembered the last time Caesar Martinez missed Carlotta’s, his youngest girl, piano recital. Rosita Espinosa-Martinez had charged through the entire super center hollering his name.

He could instantly recall the look of horror that had crossed the other man's face as it clicked into place what that day was and where, instead of work, he was supposed to be. Daryl had been stopping in to grab some oil for the truck, gotten dragged into a conversation with T-Dog and the kiss ass manager Axel, and all of the men froze as the woman's voice had echoed off the high ceilings.

Shivering a bit he nodded. "Yeah tha's fine, you workin' your regular tonight?" Daryl tended to work the 8-4 and Martinez was regularly 12-7 when the shop closed for the night.

"Yeah! Dude you are saving my life right now, this woman is insane!" Martinez's voice had dropped even lower than Daryl's and he couldn't help but feel his mouth almost curve into a smile.

"You married her." He replied, tone devoid of sympathy. "I gotta come in t'do the switch?"

"No, no don't worry about it, I already got a hold of Axel, he's gonna take care of it when he gets in. You worried about losing the hour?"

"Nah man, could use the break." Even if it was just the hour less, going in later meant he could catch up on sleep. His body gave an excited little shudder at the idea. He let Martinez say thank you three more times before hanging up on the fourth.

Padding his way carefully back to the room he realized only now that his boots had been taken off him while he slept. Well fuck sakes that was a little scary, he wasn't a heavy sleeper, couldn't afford to be growing up. Sticking out of one heavy black boot was a little blaze of white. Bending over he plucked it out, unfolding and scanning the note before letting out a slight snort.

_"Dude, born in a barn or what? - T."_

What kind of luck was he having, running into all these stubborn ass women all of a sudden? Settling back down he stretched out on the cot, and turning his head to watch the baby, let his eyes slip closed slowly.

Waking up several times throughout the next few hours, Daryl watched carefully as the nurse on shift would come to check on the collection of patients in the room. Writing things down, or tapping them into a little hand-sized electronic tablet. Switching out bags and generally doing about twenty things that Daryl hadn't realized needed doing until that first night he'd stayed, watching as it was done for each baby.

His body finally gave him the all clear around ten, and Daryl couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so late. Probably after a drunken night with Merle, his mind quickly skipped away from _that_ train of thought. Folding up the cot and making sure just one more time that the kid was ok, he left the hospital to head home and change, hopefully grab some food, before heading into work.

It was later while he was buttoning up one of his regular plaid shirts without the sleeves, when something hit him over the head like a beer bottle. Tara had said they'd put the baby on his chest, if he wore one of his button ups, like he was wearing now, he'd never have to risk anyone seeing his back.

Well wasn't he an ignorant ass redneck? Panicking like a little chicken-shit while that baby fought for her life, and there he sat worrying about people seeing his back full of childhood trauma.

Man he hoped that baby wasn't his.

She deserved a _much_ better daddy than he could _ever_ be.

He made up his mind right there to bring the idea up to Tara if she was working tonight when he got in there, not even trying to lie to himself that he wasn't going to be spending the night at the hospital again. It wasn’t much, but he could let the little kit know she wasn’t on her own, even if her alternative was only him – least it was something.

Switching into jeans, and grabbing a Coke from the fridge, he made his way back out to his truck, hoping the shift went quickly.

He went through each car he worked on with a methodic mindset, being able to do most of the work through muscle memory. It was the second day in a row where he couldn’t shake thoughts of the kid as he went through his shift. Hoping she was ok, pulling his old phone from his pocket throughout the steadily ticking hours, even when he wasn’t supposed to, wanting to check and see if the hospital had called him in between the times he was calling them to hear how she was doing.

When lunch rolled around his stomach gave a groaning squelching noise and he cursed himself. Not only hadn’t he grabbed breakfast but hadn’t been able to pack anything for lunch either because he had yet to go shopping for anything that wasn’t a liquid.

Clocking out for his meal, he made his way up front towards the Deli. He tried not to spend too much money on eating out, and since he’d just bought that ball of grease last night, the idea of sliding _more_ greasy mess down his throat wasn’t overly appealing. But it was hot and ready to go and he just couldn’t mess around with figuring out a better plan.

He waited in line patiently, eyeing the selection of food underneath the orange heating lights. He had about decided on some of the boneless barbeque chicken wings with mashed potatoes when a curious voice called out from behind him.

“Daryl?” Whipping around he saw blue eyes and pink lips, Beth was frozen mid-step facing like she’d been headed to the back of the store.

He had the startled thought that he was being stalked until he realized this would usually be the time he was getting off instead of just going for lunch, and from the look on her face she was just as surprised to see him as he was her.

He nodded, answering the silent question her furrowed brow was asking him. “Switched shifts.” Her eyes widened a little more, and he was struck again at how large and pretty they were, how they pulled you in with the way the light flashed through the pale depths. “Martinez had a thing fer ‘is kid tonight.”

He didn’t know why he felt like he had to keep on going, she hadn’t asked aloud for further details, but he couldn’t get over his amazement at seeing her.

“Oh.” She said finally, smile lighting up her face and she closed the distance between them, stopping when she was right in front of him, her head tilted back slightly. Daryl had the flashing urge to run quick fingertips down the milky length of her throat, slamming his hands into his pockets he focused intently on what she was asking instead. “You on lunch then?”

“Forgot to pack somethin’.” Still wondering why he felt the need to explain all of his choices and movements to this woman he didn’t know. Sure as hell had never been an inclination of his before.

She considered him for a moment before glancing behind him at the Deli counter, he watched as those clear eyes turned contemplative and a tinge of pinkness colored soft round cheeks.

“I was just headed that way myself.” Her eyes met his before glancing down at the hands she’d begun to rub together. “Ya wanna share again?”

Hot _damn_ would he ever, especially if it was anything like what she’d packed yesterday. He paused uncertainly though, didn’t feel right to keep eating up all her food, even if she was asking him to.

“Nah.” He answered finally, watching as her expression fell, the smile turning strained. “Still owe ya for yesterday.” There he was explaining again.

Her fidgeting stilled and her eyes met his once again, the easiness returning to that tilting bit of innocence that flashed at him so sweetly between lips that made him think of cherry blossoms and summer fruit.

“How about,” she began, leaning a hair closer, like she had the first time they’d met, like she had a secret she wanted only him to know about, “you don’t spend money, and help me not feel ridiculous about the two different kinds of dinner I brought?”

He kept having to jerk his eyes away from her moving lips, feeling the back of his neck heat up at her close proximity.

“Ya always bring enough food t’ feed the entire front end?” He questioned, freezing when she laughed and reaching out, caught a pinch-sized helping of his coveralls and tugged them. The material pulling snuggly around his back, shoulders, down to his ass and the backs of his thighs. It popped free from her hold, and shaking her head, she waved at him to follow her to the back of the store.

Rolling his tongue around his mouth he began following her like a pup, trying to walk a bit behind and to the side of her to avoid bumping into her as they dodged customers and merchandise. They were rounding the corner where grocery bled off into apparel and Daryl tripped over his own feet.

“Woah, you alright?” Beth reached a hand out to steady him, and he was able to give a quick nod before looking away. They were walking passed the baby section, swaths of pink and blue prominent with every other color sprinkled throughout.

He didn’t have anything for the girl if she were his, should he be buying things now? She’d be in the hospital for a while longer he was sure. If she…if it were up to him to take care of her, he didn’t have a single piece of clothing or gear the kid would need.

Hell, baby didn’t even have a name yet for Christ sakes.

Was it going to be up to him to name her, he couldn’t know yet, but if…if she were his than he’d better be thinking of something, they were going to need something for the unfinished birth certificate waiting in the hospital with her.

“So you workin’ ‘til nine then?” She asked hesitantly and he realized they’d walked almost the full length of the store without him saying anything.

“Nah, got a shorter shift, held off lunch far as I could so the rest’a the day’d go fast.”

“That must be nice.” She lamented, nodding slightly. “They keep us on a pretty tight schedule on the registers, keep tellin’ me it’s like dominos when someone gets off schedule.”

“Sounds obnoxious.” He wasn’t real big on being told what to do, and thank god his manager was scared shitless of him so he didn’t have to worry about it too much.

“Oh it can be.” She clocked out when they reached the back and made their way to the breakroom. Daryl took a seat at an empty table, and Beth fetched her ridiculously bright yellow lunch bag from one of the employee fridges.

He watched as she moved fluidly around the little preparation area that was stocked with microwaves, paper plates, and utensils. He couldn’t see much of what she was doing with her back to him but it looked like she was opening two different containers and placing their contents onto two of the paper plates.

Daryl reached down and pulled the lukewarm Coke from one of the many pockets in his company required cargo pants. He frowned at the temperature coming from the rolled linoleum. Looking up he saw her tapping an impatient foot while two of the microwaves glowed with dull lights within. Taking a quick breath he climbed to his feet and walked over to her.

“Hey.” He’d walked too quietly because she gasped and spun around looking at him wide eyed, he ignored it out of habit, he tended to do that to people. “Was gonna get a drink, whaddaya want?”

“Oh Daryl I’m-”

“Don’ say yer fine or I ain’t gonna eat with ya.” He drawled, fixing her with a look, trying not to grin at her own filled as it was with incredulous challenge. She sure was a little spitfire, didn’t let the size or look of him bother her not one bit.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Her narrowed eyes made his lip twitch as he shrugged in response, continuing to watch her silently.

She tried to wait him out but the machines behind him were suddenly beeping and she sighed, sounding terribly put out and Daryl started chewing on his bottom lip to keep the smile away.

“Water would be best.” Hell, the girl had even put a hand on a slightly flared hip, and he got the idea he was one more remark away from getting a finger poking him in the chest.

“Well alrigh’ then.” He nodded and went about getting them fresh drinks from the vending machine.

When he made it back to where he saw her waiting for him at the table, smile like to blind him as it sparked from the overhead lights. She had two plates laid out, and he looked at her in something of awed skepticism.

“Ya seriously packed this much food fer yerself?” His voice grated through his throat as he placed her water in front of her. Food looked amazing and his stomach gave another rumble, this one low and lengthy.

“Who else I’d pack it for?” Her look of confusion was either _really_ well practiced or she _really_ was that stumped by the idea. “If I’d known you were gonna be tradin’ your shift I’d probably have packed more.”

“Why?” It was his turn to look confused as he sat across from her. He watched while she shifted uncomfortably, her cheeks darkening slightly before she gave a tiny shrug.

“Guess I didn’t mind spendin’ my lunch with ya yesterday.” She answered noncommittedly. “If I’d known for sure we were gonna do it again, I’d, I’d wanna be prepared.” She wouldn’t look at him, he could tell she was avoiding his gaze since she hadn’t made a move for her waiting fork, choosing to fiddle with the lid on the unopened water bottle.

Girl wanted to feed him? Not just feed him, but make sure he got plenty of it too. She didn’t know him more than a couple conversations and a shared roast sandwich. His chest had a twinge like the muscle had a sudden cramp and he cleared his throat to get through it.

“Looks like ya brought plenty.” He tried feebly, hoping but doubting he’d managed to reassure her at all. Looking down he realized he had no idea what either dish sitting on his paper plate was. “Mind tellin’ me what it is ya brought plenty of?”

He watched confused as she snapped anxious eyes to him suddenly.

“Oh no, ya don’t get heartburn do ya?” Her worry didn’t leave at all even after he gave a huff of amusement, both foods did seem to have a concentration of tomato based sauce but he wasn’t real concerned.

“Nah.” He answered, cutting into one of the dishes at random.

“Thank goodness.” She murmured like she really would’ve lost sleep over her freely given home cooked meal giving him the slightest amount of indigestion. “That there is stuffed shells, they’re kinda like mini lasagnas. The other one, the mix a’ all that in there, is goulash.”

Daryl had a fork severing one of the large stuffed shells in half, but he took a moment to consider the food next to it and couldn’t decide if he’d made the right choice. The goulash looked like a variation of what his old man would have called ‘welfare soup’ except in wasn’t runny. A cheerful blend of corn, macaroni, and hamburger meat, its parts easily discernable and he knew he’d like everything in it.

The stuffed shell was similar but he couldn’t tell what some of the layered ingredients were hiding. His stomach at this point wasn’t so much making sounds – more like it felt as though the intestines had decided to start consuming one another.

“I made the stuffed shells.” And while she sounded perfectly unconcerned as she shared the information – that was enough to make his mind up for him. Stabbing the half shell and its contents with his plastic fork, Daryl popped the bite into his mouth.

Flavors exploded along his tongue and he couldn’t stop the near groan of appreciation that scratched its way over his vocal cords. Looking up to Beth, he found her watching him closely, an unsure smile on her face.

“Ya made this?” He questioned after swallowing, not waiting for her to nod before plucking one of the whole shells from the plate and sliding the whole damn thing in his mouth.

“I did yeah.” She continued nodding, her smile brightening further when he made a deep humming noise of appreciation.

Scooping up the half shell from his plate he repeated the process. “Fuck.” He marveled. “ _Marry me._ ”

His bite ended up slammed against the roof of his mouth as his throat constricted, only easing up when she nearly spit out her recent sip of water, laughing loudly once she’d gulped it down.

“Well gosh Daryl that was easy, ya ain’t even gonna try and play hard to get?” He shook his head at her slowly, feeling shy but happy she hadn’t gotten freaked out by his joke.

He hadn’t been thinking, the heady mixture of seasonings that he couldn’t name lighting up his taste buds like crazy. He hadn’t even been sure if he’d been directing the comment at her or the food.

“Can’ help it if I’m a food whore, don’ judge me woman.” He managed after his last bite of shell, her cheeks went back to that rosy pink that did stupid things to his pulse and he wondered if his cursing was offending her.

Well they were in southern Georgia so there was about a 110% chance she was religious.

But when her eyes locked onto his they didn’t look offended, they looked that same bright blue that tugged at him from lips to pelvis, and he had to look back at his food to get the latter part of him to leave _that_ idea alone.

“Oh wait!” She said suddenly, startling him a little, fork full of goulash halfway to his mouth.

Pulling out a small bag that was a quarter full with finely shredded cheese, she pried the seal of the baggie open and reaching in, grabbed a quick handful before leaning over the table to sprinkle a generous amount of it over his goulash, smiling as she used the last bits between her fingers and thumb on the bite still poised to go into his mouth.

“Kay!” He steered the forkful the rest of the way in at her chipper go ahead, and nodded at her inquiring look.

“Your ma make this?” He watched her eat her own helping as she nodded. “Y’all do anythin’ b’sides cook the best food this side a’ Georgia?”

She flushed deeply, suddenly taking her turn to be shy as she lifted thin shoulders in a quick shrug. He hadn’t meant anything more than what he’d said, far as he could tell the women of her family, at least her and her mama, were goddamn angels in the kitchen to be able to make this food that he was almost certain was the best he’d ever had.

“Just work here and help in daddy’s clinic and out at the farm where we live.” She seemed embarrassed about telling him any of this and he decided to stay quiet until he could figure out why. Raising his brows at her slightly when she looked at him like she was going to continue but didn’t.

“Yer dad a doctor?” That wouldn’t surprise him in the least, Beth looked like the good, sweet, well taken care of type that belonged in a doctor’s family. Didn’t surprise him either that it sounded like she lived at home on what was probably a family farm stretching back a ways.

Tradition and heritage were two things taken very seriously around here, and it was those two staples of their society that had most often bit Daryl in the ass, and would no doubt do the same to that poor baby in the hospital…if she were his.

“A vet.” Beth clarified, he’d somehow put her at ease, though he hadn’t a clue as to how that’d happened. Her smile was so goddamn sweet, and she was looking at him like she was having just the best time.

Girl was clearly a little cracked, she was sitting in a shitty building, during her shitty lunch break, at this shitty plastic table, with a shitty old redneck. She was eating damn fine food though so maybe that evened things out for her.

They finished their food, Daryl asking careful noninvasive questions, about her family and the farm. She seemed to get happier the longer she talked, finishing with a story about a summer cookout they’d had out there a couple years back that ended with a s’mores food fight.

“An’ I still swear, hand to the Bible, that he said toss it to me.” Her hands moved around animatedly and he found his mouth thinning and curving slightly. “So I took this gooey _beautiful_ marshmallow from the stick and lobbed it at him. ‘Course the way he tells it, he said ‘bossy lil’ Bethy’ which he knows I hate, and I ‘retaliated’” here she used finely boned fingers to do air quotes, “with pelting him in the face with a _‘molten mallow of death’_ which I’m sure just from that, ya can tell how overly dramatic he is.”

“An’ that’s yer brother Jimmy?” He tried to clarify, grabbing her plate before she could try to clean up after them too.

“Uh, no, no.” He stilled his movements at her sudden discomfort. “Jimmy was there, but that was back when we were together. Shawn’s my drama queen brother who is currently a pilot for one of those slowly bankrupting commercial airline companies.”

So she’d had a boyfriend, but they weren’t together anymore which was good, and completely _not_ in any way relevant.

He was way, way too old for her, she was way, way too bright a light for him to hope to catch. Not to mention he may or may not be a dad and was probably going to be too busy soon to think let alone chase a girl with such long and lean legs like Beth.

And again, _Beth_ wasn’t old enough to be dating someone who was a daddy.

Daddy.   

He’d been able to get a nod out to her clarification and smiled a little at her as they stood. Maybe she wasn’t too young to be friends with, was that a thing, could a dude his age be friends with a girl that gorgeous?

_Hell no._

Could he act like he didn’t know this?

_Abso-fuckin’-lutely._

Wasn’t like anything was going to happen, the time they saw each other was at work. So he’d have a nice little buffer, and not have to be worried about making a fool of himself with this little looker in front of him.

“Thanks again, for dinner.” He was bothered by how bothered he was that their lunch hour was already up. Most people’s shifts were really erratic here, could be weeks before he ran into her like this again.

“Thank you for eatin’ with me again.” He shrugged her statement off, who in their right mind wouldn’t want to sit and eat with her? She was lighthearted and funny, gracious and stubborn as hell, she might’ve been too young for him but that didn’t stop him from seeing what a great person she was.

One thing Daryl had learned was how to tell a good person from a bad one.

“Guess I’ll see ya aroun’.” He said finally, looking down at her and feeling like he was about to leave his date for the night without trying to make a move.

“Yeah, uh I guess.” She was worrying her bottom lip pretty severely and he had to get the hell out of here before he did something to mortify the fuck out of them both. “Hey Daryl?” He turned at the breakroom door to raise his brows at her in question. “Uh, what…what’re you workin’ tomorrow? Do ya work tomorrow?”

He watched her silently for a few too hard heartbeats.

“Ya know,” she continued when he hadn’t spoken still, “just in case.”

He could feel his mouth tick and his eyes crinkle, hell maybe he had been directing that half joking request to _her_ earlier and _not_ the food.

“M’regular shift, eight to four, Wednesday through Saturday.” The company didn’t employ many full time people, worked out fine for him, three day weekend meant longer time to hunt. Technically Beth hadn’t asked him what _days_ he worked, but he couldn’t help wanting her to know.

He got the distinct feeling she was taking a moment to memorize what he’d just told her, maybe she didn’t find the idea of them being work buddies weird either. After all, girl was chatty, and he didn’t mind listening to her, especially when she was feeding him like she had been.

He watched her lips purse after another moment. “I won’t see ya tomorrow then, I have a short late shift.” He tried to keep the disappointment out of his eyes as he nodded at the news, Beth didn’t seem bothered or hadn’t learned to hide her own emotions as well and he saw the almost morose flash in her eyes. “You best pack yourself a good lunch tomorrow, and I mean somethin’ other than just a Coke. Yeah I saw it, an-”

He waved a placating hand to her scolding, shaking his head at her, girl was like a buck ten soaking wet and the look she was leveling his way was as threatening as she could manage, but she looked like a pissed off bunny rabbit and he just kind of wanted to kiss her which was freaking him the fuck out so he needed to get out of here which meant she needed to stop talking.

“Woman quit yer naggin’ I can take care a’ m’self jus’ fine.” His eyes flicked around the room and realized they were gaining quite the audience, he took a step backwards out of the room, a little thrilled when she followed after him. Her brows were quirked skeptically at his response.

“Mister, I bet if I went an’ looked in your fridge right now I’d find beer, soda, water” she listed off on her fingers, her hips swaying as she stalked his slow backpedaling, “a few condiments, some leftover mystery meat that’s more mold than protein at this point, an’ maybe some pickles,” his back collided with a row of lockers and she stopped a foot in front of him, head tilting back in challenge before finishing, “but that last bit’s probably me bein’ optimistic.”

He glared at her nearly dead on prediction…he’d thrown away the mystery meat two days ago.

And why was he wanting her to close that little bit of distance that was left? He didn’t like people, any people, touching him, so why did he want those small hands of hers to slide up his chest and around his neck?

“Pbbt.” He blew out, side stepping away from her heat. “Ain’t need nobody fussin’ over me girl.”

“I’m just gonna take that as you admittin’ I was right.” She said, voice nearly deadpan, as she crossed thin arms across her chest, eyeing him evenly.

He thought about lying for a second, but then decided there wasn’t much of a point.

“M’goin shoppin’ after work tomorrow.” And since when were they dating and he was having to answer to this tiny little drill sergeant? But she nodded approvingly and he couldn’t help the snort that left him as his mouth curved again.

“Have a good rest of your night Daryl.” She was suddenly sincere, and he jerked his head in acknowledgement.

“Have a g’night Beth.” He clocked in while she put her lunch bag in her locker, shooting one last head bob at her as they passed in the hall on his way out to the floor and on her way to the timeclock.

Later that night when he got to the hospital, he was relieved to find Tara at the nurse’s station. She looked up when he stopped in front of her, her frown immediately switching into a grin.

“Hey, heard you switched shifts, glad you made it in.”

“Y’all gossip worse than grannies at the parlor.” He muttered good-naturedly and earned himself an eye roll.

“More like we’re sure to pass along when to expect the grumpy ass redneck with the hawk eyes.” She smiled cheekily at his furrowed brow.

“Hawk eyes?”

What the hell was she talking about?

“You make a lot of the nurses anxious. They say you watch every move they make when they get around the munchkin.”

He could feel his neck heat up but only shrugged in response, someone had to watch out for her, and even though the people here knew how to take care of her better than he did – he was still gonna do his best to keep an eye on what was going on with her.

“I was thinkin’…I’d try that skin thing you were talkin’ about last night.” He couldn’t hold her gaze after the smile faded and something like fondness – and he couldn’t be sure but maybe it was respect – came into her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah man that’d be great, let’s do it c’mon.”

Daryl couldn’t remember the last time he was so nervous. He’d gone home and showered, but hadn’t used soap, fearing it’d have some kind of reaction to the delicate skin of the baby. Dressing in a fresh sleeveless button up, here he was and ready to pass out from nerves.

Tara motioned him to the nearby chair and made a slight wave towards his shirt, and he began unbuttoning it, glad that he’d positioned the chair away from the other occupants of the room. He had a few scars here on his chest and stomach too, but they were nothing compared to his back, and besides feeling more exposed than usual, he didn’t mind this too much.

His focus zeroed in as a small curled body was placed on his chest, the little head nestled between his pecs, Tara moved one hand under the small feet and rear end, laying his hand gently along the back. Daryl watched raptly as the nurse showed him how much pressure was ok to use and reminded him that talking was good too.

When she left, Daryl felt a bubble of panic that he swallowed savagely back down. The doll like fists twitched against his chest, and he watched in amazement as the perfect pink face nuzzled against him before settling down. Daryl’s eyes were burning, he blinked furiously, angry at himself.

What a dumb fucking reaction to have.

To love her already.

He didn’t even know if she was his.

But if she was…if she was.

“M’gonna start thinkin’ of a name for ya lil’ girl.” He told her in a half whisper, like he was scared someone would hear him and laugh. If it was possible, his voice had her sinking into him even more, like she knew it was him. “An’ t’morrow after m’shift, think I’ll pick up a few things for ya too. Can’t hurt right? Can always return ‘em if…”

But he couldn’t quite finish the thought because for the first time – he _wanted_ her to be his – wanted it with a fierce edged need that was natural and alien all at once.  

His eyes bleared again and he blinked back the moisture that could land on her and wake her up or somehow bother her.

“Got a great story for ya t’night. S’got a marshmallow food fight in it an’ everythin’.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone again! All feedback is welcome as always and I hope to hear from you all on this chapter as it was one of my favorites to write, so drop me a word or two if you get the chance :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Woah this is a little late, not that I think y'all are usually up when I post but I got a little caught up in the most recent chapter of FotW that I'm working on and almost forgot to post altogether lol. Whoops.
> 
> Speaking of which for anyone who is reading my other fic as well, I had originally planned on posting an extra chapter of this fic for Father's Day but then sandlapper (who's awesome) mentioned that y'all probably wouldn't mind getting the next chapter of FotW either. So how about you guys just let me know which one you'd like (not both lol) and I'll count up the votes and we'll do it that way?
> 
> I wish you all happy reading!

**Chapter 4**

**Friday, June 9th**

Beth stood stirring her mama's pan full of hamburger gravy, taking a deep breath filled with the familiar savory smells mixed with the flour that had been added to the milk and small amount of grease, pepper was there too with just a little garlic salt.

Her mom stood over near the sink, beaters running circles through the mashed potatoes that the hamburger gravy would be poured over for dinner. Beth loved getting to spend time with her mama like this, maybe it was old fashioned, but at least she got some quality time and learned a skill.

Not to mention, it gave a body plenty of time to think, which is something Beth was definitely doing a lot of these days. She didn't like the idea of Maggie going after her boss. Apparently the man was very charming and very good looking, a widower, and driven. All and all he sounded just fine, but something still niggled at the back of Beth's mind.

It was never a good idea to start up with the boss, she had no personal experience, but every sitcom and movie almost without exception cautioned her against this. Mainly it tended to work out badly for the woman involved and Maggie had worked really hard to get where she was. She didn't need some slick haired politician messing that up.

And there was a small part of her that worried if Maggie did pursue this, did get with the man, and things worked out alright, then her sister would without a doubt stay in Atlanta and Beth really didn't want that to happen. She'd been encouraging her sister to consider the idea that Maggie had mentioned, about running for office here in town.

Maybe it wasn't saving the world, but there was a lot that could be done for the place they grew up and Maggie hadn't hated the idea. Beth was just trying not to get her hopes up.

Speaking of things she shouldn't be getting her hopes up over...

Beth smiled to herself and shook her head. That man was so interesting, he could be so quiet and taciturn, but then the next moment he could crack a joke that had her rolling, looking at her like he was surprised he'd gotten her to laugh.

She'd added, funny, to her internal list on him. 

She'd risked being a little forward, or a little bossy anyway, asking him to share dinner. But she was so glad she had, and so she'd done it again and been rewarded with his schedule. And they’d bantered going down that hallway, and he’d had a different set to his mouth like a smile that was thinking about happening, but it was his eyes that shot through her as they’d went back and forth.

\- Can be playful.

"Beth honey are you pregnant?" Her mama's voice came from right beside her and Beth couldn't help but snort at the idea, bumping a playful hip into her mother's similarly slim frame.

"Yeah mama, immaculate conception is happenin'  _ all over _ now a' days." Annette Greene could have the weirdest sense of humor sometimes. An answering hip bumped into hers lightly as an arm rested along her back.

"Well I'm just sayin' honey, ya've been nonstop grinnin' and glowin’ for the last two days, and when you come home you have next to nothin' left in The Sub."

Her mother thought Beth's tendency to over pack her bag with a variety of food bordered on gluttony, but it was her favorite thing to tease her about, having nicknamed her lunch pail "The Yellow Submarine" which she found quite clever but no one else did. Turning to level her mother with a look, Beth rolled her eyes.

"Mama, I wasn't eatin' it all myself, I got a coworker who can't seem to find the sense to pack a decent lunch for himself. Man's got half a foot on me and near double the weight an' he comes with only a can of Coke." She shook her head wryly.

Annette gave a thoughtful humming sound that immediately caught Beth's attention and she jerked her head to the side to take in the soft smile and knowing look.

"Smart of him." She mused, giving Beth a squeeze and leaning forward to turn the heat off the burner.

"Please mama, I have to brow beat him into it each time."

"Oh I'm sure." Beth slid from her hold so she could pinch her mother's side with a laugh.

"I'm serious! An' anyway, a guy like him isn't lookin' to mess around with a girl my age, he's probably got a  _ serious _ girlfriend." And after a slight pause she added. "Or a  _ few _ serious girlfriends."

"You're tellin' me the man's a bit of a hound but isn't lookin' to try his luck with a younger woman? Bethy honey you feelin' ok? 'Cause you're talkin' like  _ you're _ the one without any sense."

"I didn't mean it like that mama, Daryl seems like he's too bashful to do anything like that, it's just," her face heated, as she crossed her arms and propped herself against the counter, "well, he's real good lookin' mama, can't imagine someone not gettin' their hooks in him by now."

Her mama's face softened as she mimicked Beth's stance next to the counter. "So he's an older, good looking man, who's quiet, and likes to eat our cookin' if it's been what you took the last couple of days?" A smile tugged at Annette's mouth when Beth nodded. "Can't be certain but it seems like I've heard this story a time or two. You best be careful Bethy, might find yourself married with some little ones before you know it."

She rolled her eyes to mask the uptick of her heartbeat, her mamma was being silly, just because that had been Annette’s story didn't mean it was going to be Beth's. Yeah so she could admit, at least to herself, that she had a bit of a crush on Daryl. 

But that wasn't real hard to suss out, he was attractive and she could tell he was a kind person, through all his cursing and growling. But there was definitely a firm barrier he kept up too, and that wall hollered that he was either uninterested or unable to pursue anything with her.

So she just needed to settle down and...looking over to the clock she saw it was little over an hour until she'd be clocking into work, 7-11 what a stupid shift. At least Saturday she worked 1-9. 

Now was a good a time as any to get going and head to work, her mom was watching her in that way that made her squirm, and she didn't want to be talking about her chances with the moody mechanic anymore.

She didn't feel like she had much of a shot.

Fleeing her mother's knowing look, she got dressed and headed out the door, stopping on the porch to land a quick kiss on her daddy's cheek, waving over her shoulder to him as she flew down the steps.

She arrived in the parking lot with a good 45 minutes to spare, wondering what she was going to do until it was time to clock in, when she pulled into a space and squinted disbelievingly at the truck a few spaces away.

He was here. 

He was  _ still _ here?

Without much thought, Beth found herself propelling herself out of her car, barely remembering to lock it. She quick stepped her way through the parking lot, casting furtive looks around, feeling ridiculous but being unable to stop. She decided to enter the store on the grocery side. That was the only thing she could think of as to why he was still here.

Her legs ate up the distance along the aisles in agitated strides as she peeked around displays and end caps, trying to ignore the feeling that she was becoming a mild stalker in her own work place. He was nowhere to be seen and she was about to make her way over to the auto center when she saw him and her heart plinkoed right down her ribs into her stomach.

\- Has a baby.

Adding it to the list, she hesitated, she should just go back to the breakroom and wait until her shift started. She'd tracked this man like he was a big game animal through this store, and he no doubt wouldn't appreciate her bothering him again for the fourth day in a row. She took a step to do just go, but then her consecutive steps after that aimed her in his direction.

_ He has that look on his face again.  _

That lost one that made her uneasy for him and want to help. He'd had a mixture of that and irritated when she'd found him next to the drinks, and now the irritation was gone and the only thing left was the uncertainty as he stared at the items on the neatly lined shelves.

Maybe it wasn't his baby, maybe he was trying to find something for a coworker or friend's baby shower or birthday. But even if it  _ was _ for his baby, it didn't matter, because she'd never stood a chance anyway, and this just sealed that for her. 

Which was fine.

_ Just fine. _

Because they could still be work friends, he didn't always seem to mind her chatting with him. So she could be a good work friend and help him with whatever he was trying to decide on, and not act like a heartbroken idiot over a man she hadn't even known for a week.

He was standing in front of a staggering array of bottles, and she could understand his trepidation. She could remember feeling much the same the first time she'd come here for a baby shower gift. Making sure to smile for him she closed the last bit of distance before speaking up.

"Thought you'd have moved onto sippy cups by now." She pretended not to notice the way he tensed, or the thunderstorm look he gave her when he turned her way. Instead she gestured between him and said cups further down the aisle. "Dont'cha think you're old enough?"

\- Edit to prior note: Can  _ sometimes but rarely  _ be playful. Under certain circumstances

His eyes matched his expression, a dark roiling blue that made it hard to tell the difference between iris and pupil. He was so still in front of her she had the crazy urge to reach out and tap his coverall covered chest or bicep just to make sure he was there. She felt her eyebrows rise and quieted the voice screaming at her to drop that searing gaze of his before it burnt the soft tissue covering her. It was quickly becoming clear that he had not expected to see her, and was uniquely displeased to find her standing next to him at the moment.

\- Has eyes that will burn the soul out of you when he’s agitated.

\- Does  _ not _ like to have social interaction sprung on him without warning.

Well, tough, if he wanted her gone he was gonna have to open that grimacing mouth of his and say so. She wasn't just going to slink away from him, tail tucked between her legs, just for talking to him. They stayed that way for an unknown amount of time until he came to the conclusion she wasn't going to budge and released his hold on her gaze.

When he'd turned his head back to the shelves, she took a covertly stuttering breath in as he shrugged and muttered.

"Didn' know ya'd changed departments."

She was  _ not _ hurt. He could  _ not _ hurt her. He was grumpy at being blindsided, and he'd get the heck over it or he wouldn't. She swallowed the overly confident mantra in her head and decided ignoring him was the best course of action. But something in the level of his irritation told her that this was for  _ his _ baby, although, she’d hold off saying anything about it for now. 

"You're gonna want these ones." She pointed at a set of bottles off to one side, she didn't look at him to gauge his reaction, deciding instead to keep talking cheerfully until this panicked feeling ebbed away a little. "They have 'em in blue or pink, but what's important is, they make it so there's less of a chance for air to get into the baby's tummy. Helps to stop 'em from gettin' gas an' belly aches."

He was silent for such a long time, she found herself moving a few steps down the aisle to where the pacifiers were.

"Now a lot a' these'll work just fine, most 'a the time it seems like it depends on the baby, but I'd suggest ya get ones with the rings, you can fasten them to a plastic carabiner and hook them to the car seat, diaper bag, or wherever for when the baby isn't usin' it. Less likely to lose as many that way."

There was a slight movement from where he stood, before she heard the sound of something dropping into his food laden cart. Peeking over at it, she saw a pack of the bottles she'd recommended, in pink, now laying inside.

\- Has a daughter

There was a pack of ringed pacifiers in front of her, one had a pink and orange bird, the other had more gender neutral colors, a yellow horse running over a green line of field. Pulling them off their hook she handed them to him smiling. He hesitated only a moment before taking them from her offered hand and dropping them into the cart.

"Why wouldn't she be usin' it?" He asked confused and she grinned to herself as he followed her into the next aisle.

"Ya should get yourself a bit of a collection goin' and put the ones not bein' used or washed on the carabiner." She watched him nod uncertainly as they stopped in front of the newborn wall of starter clothing.

Daryl took in everything like a man attempting to learn a new language. Eyeing him for a moment she debated on asking him what she needed to, to help him. He did seem more relaxed than a few moments ago, but that still wasn't saying much.

"Is uh, this for your baby?" She decided at last when he hadn't moved or made a noise of any kind. She was ready this time when his eyes snapped to hers, and she kept a much better hold on her heartrate. He shrugged after a minute and she felt her brow furrow.

How in the world was a shrug a proper response to what she'd just asked?

"What do ya mean?" She asked, mimicking his quick pull of shoulders.

"Mean I don' know." He snapped quietly, eyes sliding away from hers as she took that in.

"Oh."

Didn't know. He knew there  _ was _ a baby, a girl. But didn't know if  _ he _ had a baby. Didn't know if she was his. The  _ mom _ didn't know? He wasn't with the mom? Or the woman had cheated on him? That explained one of the things on her list of things she knew about him.

This was obviously what had been tearing him up ever since she’d met him.

She wouldn't ask about the mother. That seemed like an unwise can of worms to open. The mom wasn't here right now helping him pick things out for the daughter he didn't know for sure was his or not. Didn't know if he'd be turning around and bringing the sweet pink items back, or giving them to another man's child and the woman he'd been with in some capacity.

"Has she been born?"

He nodded jerkily, still not meeting her gaze, and Beth felt all of a sudden like she desperately wanted to hug him. He must have been so worried this whole time, and he'd sat through lunchtimes with her, listening to her chide him and tell dumb stories about her family.

Well, that decided things didn't it?

She was going to help him until he ran cursing from her, just see if she didn't.

"What's her name?"

She wanted to know everything she could about Daryl's little girl, wanted to find her the perfect things so she'd be comfortable, wanted Daryl to stop looking so pissed every other question she asked.

"Ain't got one." His growl should have scared her witless, instead it just made her sad. That told her more than it didn't, for the baby to be born, not have a name, and no one know who the dad was...

She ran different scenarios through her mind, Beth wasn't exactly worldly, definitely not experienced, but she wasn't an idiot. Either the woman had taken off after giving birth, or she'd passed, but for Daryl not to know if he were the daddy or not, meant that he must not have had a real good relationship with the mom one way or another.

\- May have the tendency towards either one night stands or had at least one relationship that ended badly.

"Have ya been thinkin' on anythin' in particular?" She was mildly impressed with the breeziness of her tone, heck she sounded right next to cheerful.

He must have heard it too, grey-blue eyes tipping back to hers, he didn't answer but she got the feeling like it  _ had _ been on his mind.

"Let's see." She mused slowly, trapping a lip between her teeth. "Got any family names you're wantin' to pass down?" His eyes narrowed harshly and she kept talking like she hadn't noticed. "If not, then of course ya pick somethin’ important to ya, somethin' you find beautiful, or maybe somethin' ya hope for her. And if all else fails you pick a name that you just like the sound of."

Her voice had gone reflective as she listed all the ways she knew other people in her life had chosen to name their children.

"Somethin' I hope for her?" He said after a while and she realized she'd been staring at him while she ran through names in her own head.

"Oh well ya know, Belle, Grace, Hope, Chastity, that kinda thing." He snorted at the last name and she couldn't help but smile. "Yeah it doesn't always work out but it  _ is _ somethin' people do. Or like I said, think a' what you find beautiful, or strong, though really the two aren't mutually exclusive and just because she has one doesn't mean...anythin'." She trailed off, too focused on his thousand yard stare to ramble on properly.

Right now Beth wanted intensely to know what exactly it was that Daryl found worthy enough to consider for his daughter's name. He was deep in thought, and it was like she wasn't standing there looking right back at him, and instead of feeling lonely she just felt a good chunk of wonder at the look in his eyes.

Grey was changing to blue and the blue was lightening as she watched, until his eyes flashed a candy bright hue that didn't seem possible.

"Got it?" The hopeful smile didn't waver even when he glanced away from her, eyes still sparking blue fire, cheeks taking a rosy shade.

"When m'out huntin', like t' get up an' watch the sunrise." He paused for a moment thinking, looking back to her with a frown. "But I don't like the name Dawn."

\- Goes hunting (frequently?) 

\- Enjoys sunrises 

She shook her head at him in agreement, for some reason, she didn’t like it either and her mind tripped around until her eyes lit on a Disney onesie off to one side, an item someone had left behind in favor of one the more reasonably priced outfits. Tinkerbell looked back cheekily at her but it wasn't the fairy that had Beth's eyes widening in excitement as she turned back to Daryl.

Hitting him in the arm with a backwards open handed swing, she ignored his startled expression as she bounced on her toes, a smile pulling hard at her mouth.

"Aurora!" She was way too wrapped up in excitement to remember things like personal space and the fact that she barely knew him. They'd turned, now facing each other, and Beth grasped his shoulders on each side, shaking him slightly. "It means dawn! And just think of the nickname you could shorten it to!"

He'd reached up and was holding onto her forearms like he was worried she was going to hurt herself by tugging on him the way she was. His palms and fingers were warm and rough along her bare skin.

-Warm

-Muscular

-Callused hands.

-Didn’t mind her touching him.

"Wha'? Rory?" He asked, not seeming to notice that they were in fact even touching, which was the way it should be, he clearly had his mind on his baby.

"Sure! If you want her compared to a Gilmore Girl for the rest of her life, which is fine, though I  _ did _ re-watch a few of those episodes a while back and  _ boy _ was she  _ way _ more obnoxious than I remembered."

"Got no idea what yer talkin' about woman." He groused, but she could tell he wasn't really irritated at her anymore, and she wondered if she was the first one to be excited with him about something to do with the baby.

The man was gonna break her heart at this rate.

" _ Personally _ I’m gonna call her  _ Auri _ ." She continued to beam up at him, even as she slid her hands off his shoulders, trying to ignore the way his hands drug against the backs of hers as she did. "Not only is it friggin’ adorable," she confided leaning towards him slightly, "but it’s also the name of one of my  _ favorite _ literary characters."

"We're namin' my kid after some chick from a book I ain't never read?" She shook her head at him, grin refusing to budge. He'd liked the name she could tell he had.

"Don't be silly,  _ you _ came up with the name, I was just here to help you bounce ideas around." He was watching her closely, but there was an easy humor in his eyes now, and he was nodding a little to himself.

"Aurora hmm?" Thinking for a beat he swore lowly. "Shit, now I gotta think of a' middle name too."

Beth knew she was pushing it but caught his eyes and said quickly as possible before she lost her nerve. "So you don't wanna have your mama's or gran's name in there at all?"

She held in the happy sigh that tried to bubble up her throat as he considered it with much less of a frown on his face than before.

"M'ma's name was Lynne." He finally conceded with a nod, thinking it over.

Beth didn't want to push him any further than she already had, but she also felt an incessant need to help him in whatever way she could in whatever way he’d let her. 

"Aurora Lynne-" She didn't realize until her words trailed off that she didn't know his last name.

"Dixon." He supplied and she couldn't stop the smile that split her face.

"Aurora Lynne Dixon." They sat silently for a few moments, but Beth couldn't stand it for long.

Fisting her hands and pressing them to her sternum so they wouldn't get away from her like they had earlier, she beamed up at him, eyes wide, brows struggling to reach her hair line. She did her best not to burst into a giggle fit when Daryl's small twisting smile appeared and he nodded slowly.

"Guess the little kit has a name if she's mine." His voice graveled out, and Beth felt her own smile falter, grasping only now that she might have made things so much harder on him than she'd ever meant to.

"She's yours Daryl, I just  _ know _ she is." Beth wasn't lying to make him feel better. 

At that moment she'd never been so sure about something. Daryl was Auri’s dad and they just had to wait now for it to be official, and that little baby had no idea how lucky she was. Beth hadn't known him very long, but she could already tell Daryl Dixon was a good man.

_ Anyone _ would be lucky to have him as a daddy.

She'd always had a knack for judging on what side of the spectrum a person fell, in terms of goodness, it wasn't foolproof but it had served her well this far and she wasn't about to start doubting it now.

Thank goodness she had enough certainty for both of them, because Daryl was still looking at her like he was about to have the legs swept out from under him, and it was painful to watch. He gave her a bobbing nod, pulling on the inside of his bottom lip to worry it with his teeth as he did so.

"So, clothes." She said after it was clear he couldn't think of, or didn't have, anything to say.

They turned to the wall and she reached over to snag some receiving blankets, tossing them passed Daryl into his cart, along with some wash cloths. She went to do the same with a pack of newborn onesies, stopping to look at Daryl as he caught the package in midair.

Glancing at her he tossed the pack in, but then reached forward and carefully grabbed up the same kind of package except this one read 'Preemie' in the size assignment area. They locked eyes again, and Beth had to stop herself for about the tenth time from launching herself at him.

"Stay." She said instead, breaking her eyes from his and hurrying back to where they'd first been. Quickly she scanned the bottles and then the pacifiers, finding the special preemie versions of both before heading back.

She handed the items to him so he could see, nodding at him once when he met her eyes. Daryl looked around them and she knew he was realizing just how much stuff was involved with having a baby.

And she decided right there and then, that she was going to throw Daryl Dixon a baby shower.

She'd participated in more than her fair share throughout the years. It seemed like everyone she knew had had a baby recently and Beth was about to call in some return favors.

"You don't gotta get everythin' right away." She told him quietly, drawing him back to her. "Auri, she’s in the hospital?" She didn't know when the baby had been born, but it had to have been recently considering they hadn't gotten the paternity results yet.

Unless it had taken them time to track him down, but she pushed that thought away, she could only try to put so many pieces of this together at once.

After he confirmed her guess with a nod she began thinking quickly, premature babies could take anywhere from days to months to come home. It depended on a lot of different factors that she'd have to do research on to know about for sure.

"She gonna be there for a while?"

"Docs say 'least a few more weeks." He looked both sad and relieved as he told her, Beth couldn't even imagine the swirl of emotions he was going through, but that  _ did _ give her some time.

"In that case I think you've made a good dent in the things ya need, no really, don't snort like that I'm serious." She scolded him, smacking him lightly against the bicep again. "I say let's grab some diapers and wipes and call it a day." She didn't want him buying everything before she could talk him into the shower.

Lord knew she couldn't do it as a surprise, man did  _ not _ do well with sudden social interactions.

No doubt he'd be ok with waiting, the results hadn't come back, but she was making a guest list in her head already because like she'd told him, she knew.

They got the diapers and wipes, and were walking back through the clothes when she stopped, a hand coming out to catch his elbow. He turned to see what had gotten her attention and she felt her cheeks bunch as he gave her find a twisted lip once over.

Most of the items in the area were pink layered on different shades of pink, dotted at random with other pastel or 'feminine' colors. What had caught her eye stuck out like a scream in a quiet room, and Beth loved it to death.

It was a full outfit, beanie, onesie, pants, the only thing it didn't come with was socks. The beanie was black with a hot pink bow stitched on, cocked to one side. The onesie was black with white lettering 'Bad to the' under the first words was a crossbones skeleton wearing a miniature version of what was stitched on the beanie and 'Bow' was below the cartoonish little skull. The leggings were the same hot pink with tiny versions of the skull graphic running up and down their length at random.

"It's literally the cutest, most 'obviously that's Daryl Dixon's kid' outfit I could ever imagine." She could barely speak through her smile and watched him shake his head at her enthusiasm, but it didn't stop him from snagging the only preemie size the outfit had and putting it in his cart.

“Hunt with a bow.” He mused, eyes on the contents of his cart. She was confused for a moment before she realized he was talking about his favorite pastime, the one that had helped name his little girl.

“Recurve or compound?” She asked, smirking at his mildly surprised expression.

“Cross.” He answered, only to shake his head again at her impish smile.

\- Hunts with a crossbow.

\- Has officially been witnessed smiling more than once in a single day.

“Cross bones with a bow. Crossbow.” She giggled, quietly breathless. 

Beth couldn’t remember the last time she’d had so much fun hanging out with someone. Smiling until her cheeks hurt and giddy in between his grumpy moments, but that was more than understandable and made it all the sweeter when she got him to smile at her like he was. 

And of course it made perfect sense that this man would even  _ have _ his own kind of smile. One that on anyone else would signify bare amusement, but on Daryl looked like a closed-lip grin – his eyes still bright – and catching at the air in her chest.

She waited until he took a step away before grabbing Auri’s ‘Bad to the Bow’ outfit one in each consecutive size, all the way up to 24 months. Clutching the fabric in her hands as she made a quick beeline out of the pintsized clothing.

"The hell're you doin'?" He called after her, lengthening his stride, confusion mixed with irritation and if she were lucky still a  _ little _ humor.

"No way are these gonna last, and there's no point in time where this isn't gonna look adorable on her." She refused to let him get within arm's reach, not trusting him to not snatch the clothing away.

"Christ girl, ya don' even" his voice dropped as he dodged around people, "know if she's mine, an' yer gonna buy out the whole section?"

"Oh please, you an' my brother would get along fine, both a buncha drama queens!" She hissed back at him, almost jogging into the increasingly busy self-check area.

She began ringing up the items, sticking a tongue out at him as he stopped his cart behind her.

"I meet ‘im, I'mma say you confessed to attempted assault." He grumbled, eyes narrowed firmly as he watched her total climb.

"Pfft, by marshmallow? You're only provin' my point. An' stop givin' me that look, I'm eighteen an' live at home. Everything I own is a hand-me-down from someone, I can afford to spoil Auri if I wanna." He didn't quite hide the flinch when he heard her age and Beth bit her tongue in annoyance.

\- Thinks I'm too young to date, maybe too young to even be friends with.

Paying for her bag of black and pink, she began helping him with his purchase, sliding her haul and receipt into his cart. Warning him, as she bagged up a mixture of healthy and junk food, that if she heard of him returning her gift to Auri she was gonna hunt him down and embarrass the ever loving bejeezus out of him.

He was in the middle of muttering about do-gooding bossy blondes when a voice stopped them mid banter.

"Beth?" They both twisted around to see Karen, one of the floor managers, staring at them, but mostly Beth, in confusion.

"Karen! Hi!" Beth greeted happily, turning to load the rest of Daryl's groceries into his cart.

"Beth, you're going on ten minutes late, did you forget to clock on?"

Her heart plummeted into her boots and she turned to look at the man next to her in horror.

"Jesus, Marie, an' Joseph I totally forgot." She breathed, panic beginning to surge through her.

"S'my fault, Karen." Daryl jumped in as soon as he saw her face. "I saw Beth back by grocery, an' I thought she was already clocked on. She was helpin' me." 

And of course with that gruff voice and those steady blues Beth knew baby or no baby, her crush on Daryl Dixon was very much intact.

"Well, alright…just go hop on eight and we'll do a missed punch form for you at the end of your shift." Karen answered, looking slowly between the two of them, this was probably the only time she’d heard Daryl speak, let alone having the words directed at her.

Nodding quickly, Beth thanked Daryl profusely under her breath, before waving to them both and jogging to register eight.

Daryl Dixon was gonna make her lose her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there we go, gotta love bossy Beth just a little :) So again let me know which one you all want to see for Father's Day and we'll add it to the update schedule and keep the regular postings for later that week as well.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated of course!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Surprise you beautiful people! In case y'all missed it, there's a new chapter for each of my stories out today to celebrate Father's Day. The vote was tied for so long and everyone was giving such detailed reasons as to why their favorite fic should be updated and I'm still far enough ahead on chapters so I thought what the heck! 
> 
> There are no doubt specific notes that could be used for this chapter but I am sleepy and have work tomorrow lol so just include any questions you may have in a review if you choose to leave one and I'll get back to you quick I promise.
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading this for the support, I hope you all have a wonderful Father's Day.
> 
> And as always I wish you very very happy reading!

**Chapter 5**

**Saturday, June 9** **th** **– Monday, June 11** **th**

Daryl sat in the break room on his lunch, staring angrily at the loan can of Coke on the table in front of him. He really  _ had, _ at one point in time, been able to prepare and pack his own damn lunch, he was sure of it. But now, through one set of events or another, it always seemed to turn out like this.

At least this time the soda was cold for shits sake.

He couldn't pry himself away from the hospital, the kit, Aurora, she was doing better each day. She'd had it rough at first, nurses telling him each time he called that she was 'adjusting' to treatment which meant she'd spent the first couple days of her life struggling to even sleep, crying until she'd wear out and finally crash.

Most hours of the day Daryl didn't know who or what he hated more, the condom that either broke or didn't do its goddamn job, the woman for not staying clean once she found out she was pregnant, Merle for being a domineering prick who hadn’t let up and never could, or - and this was the most likely -  _ himself _ for being too much of a pussy to stand up to his brother in the first place.

Then again, his mind dropped back to last night at the hospital, Aurora's little face resting against him, his hand cradling her little butt - soft material of her diaper catching on the edges of his calluses. Feeling her fluttering heartbeat like a muscle twitch against the skin of his chest.

He couldn't have told a single person why he felt the way he did for that little girl. It had only been days, a handful of days at that, and he already wanted to protect and look after her while being equally terrified at the idea of doing just that. After all, what the hell did he know about babies?

Next to nothing it had turned out. He'd felt like he was back in school and sitting in the middle of a pop quiz. He didn't know the answers, the material, the subject even, and what the fuck had he been thinking? That he could take care of that baby if she were his? He didn't even know where to start with  _ buying _ the shit she needed let alone  _ doing _ the shit she needed.

He couldn't even pick out a bottle for Christ sake, he'd had no idea how long he stood there, but the answer had become no less clear the longer he did. Why the hell were there so many kinds? What was the difference? Did he have to buy the most expensive? Did it make him a piece of shit for  _ noticing _ how expensive it was?

Her voice had made him flinch like a bitch, she kept doing that, sneaking up on him and he wasn't used to it. He'd been pissed, that he didn't know what he was doing, that she didn't seem freaked out about finding him in the baby section. That he desperately needed help, and had known even as he popped off at her that she  _ would _ help him, because she was good.

Definitely not the kind of person that would find herself in the same situation he was in.

And sure enough she had helped him, like an alabaster whirlwind she'd walked through that terrain like she owned it, piling things into his cart, saving him – at the least – hours of indecision, worry, and self-loathing. She'd barely paused when she found out that the baby was premature, just made sure he wound up with the right gear he needed to take the best care of her that he could.

Not to mention, taking in stride the knowledge that he didn't know if the baby was  _ his _ which, had someone thought to ask him before he'd snapped out the truth to her, he’d have said that would’ve been more than enough to send her running from him. Friend or more than that, nice girls like Beth didn't tend to run around or spend time with people who didn't know if they'd fathered children or not.

He scooted the can back and forth in front of him, remembering how it had seemed like Beth knew exactly what he'd been worried about her asking. How she'd gone right down his internal list of worst fears and checked them off one at a time. But, as was becoming the norm with this girl, she'd then shown what an idiot he'd been – thinking he had  _ any _ idea of how she'd react.

She'd helped  _ name _ his child – his maybe baby – and there would’ve been no way he’d have been able to pick out something half as pretty as Aurora. He'd been trying to think of something tied to the woods, but nothing had sounded right, not until Beth had mentioned strong and beautiful. Wasn't until then that the memories of all those sunrises piled up in his mind’s eye, like he was outside watching it right then, clean blue Georgia sky filling up his chest as he watched the colors seep back into the world.

And then just like that she was bouncing like a hare in front of him, barely able to contain herself, and putting her hands on shoulders that didn't tense, inches away from a stomach that didn't clench and churn like it was gonna upchuck at any moment. Daryl had barely recognized his own body, his own skin, the hands that landed easily on her flexing forearms as those pieces of Georgian sky blazed up at him in excitement.

When he'd been unpacking the groceries, he'd considered trying to pay her back for the ridiculous bag of identical outfits she'd gotten the little kit, or return the damn things, but she'd seemed pretty set on making him hate his life if he did – so he’d discarded the thought. 

He’d taken the bags for Aurora...Auri, into the miniscule spare bedroom that was currently housing spare parts for his truck and bike, laid out on tarps and sharing space with random extra knives he'd picked up over the years, and bolts that needed repairing along with, of course, his bow.

And he'd stood looking around thinking about all the other things he was going to need, like hangers, and was there special laundry soap for all the new clothes he had now? Probably. But there wasn't much time to start moving things around to make space, or panic that there  _ was _ still a lot to be done.

It’d been getting late and he'd wanted to get to the hospital, tell the kid what her name would be – if she were his – and all about the shopping trip. Not to mention, it had to be getting close for the paternity results to be coming in. And since he hadn't gotten a call and no one had mentioned anything during his regular check ins, he wanted to ask Tara if she knew what was up.

It hadn’t been great news. The lab was backed up, by several days. Which seemed like bullshit to Daryl, good lord, didn't they do that shit 'do it yourself' style nowadays? Now they were saying it might not be until next  _ Wednesday _ before he knew?

To say the least, when he'd gone home to change into his work clothes that next morning, he hadn't been in the mood to whip up a meal, or do much other than grab an apple and a Coke, consuming the one on his way into work. He was hungry now and he should eat, but he'd just gotten off his feet and didn't feel like vending machine food or making his way to the Deli.

On his break this morning he'd passed by the registers on his way out to the smoker's corner they kept off to one side of the building, for the first time scanning what ones he could in search of a blonde head. Since he hadn't seen her then, or on his way back in, he knew even if she was working today, they weren't going to have lunch at the same time. He tried really hard not to be disappointed about it.

He failed pretty spectacularly.

He liked spending time with Beth. She made him feel like his bat-shit crazy life wasn't as dire as he'd been thinking it was a few days back. She didn't make him feel like a piece of shit about who he was or how he talked, didn't make him feel stupid about buying things for Auri, about nicknaming a baby he didn't have a right to 'Auri' in the first damn place.

And she gave him happy stories to tell his maybe baby at night while Aurora was cradled warmly against him.

Couldn’t really help it that he missed the crazy blonde, even if it had been less than a day since he’d seen her.

A squared plastic container, as tall as his hand was from pinky to index, slid into his view. Its contents full of what looked like a slightly darker, than what he was used to, country style gravy, peppered throughout with chunks of hamburger. A roll was sliding in next to it when he looked up and met her eyes.

Jesus Christ, who  _ was _ this girl?

"Hey." She seemed uncertain, color on her cheeks, finger tips loitering on the table's surface making small treks to each side. She met his eyes but didn't sit and didn't otherwise move.

He stared at her much longer than was normal, much longer than he had a right to, but he'd just been missing her, something he also didn't have the right to do, and she'd appeared like magic in front of him – with food.

He blinked several times, just to make sure he hadn't  _ fallen asleep _ on his lunch, and that he wasn’t in fact dreaming, but then the savory smells of hamburger, gravy, and potato hit his nose, and his stomach let out an appreciative growl.

"Hey." He finally managed, embarrassed at how rough his voice sounded.

They were in much too public a place for his voice to be sounding that husky when he talked to her. They were too  _ platonic _ a couple for his voice to be sounding that husky. She didn't seem to mind, sweet smile sliding across her lips as she still stood awkwardly across from him.

"Thought I told you not to be bringin' just a Coke for lunch." Her scold sounded a lot more teasing than usual, and he should look away from her at some point. But all he seemed capable of doing was nodding. 

Yep she had in fact said that, that was a thing she had said.

However, if him not packing a lunch magically made her pop up like a damn genie...

"Gonna sit?" He asked lowly, and watched as her smile widened like she'd been waiting for his permission and was surprised and pleased that he'd given it. 

Good to know he still had control of his face, even if he'd lost it when it came to his voice. His thoughts were a forgone conclusion.

She in return surprised him by coming around the table, instead of sitting across from him like she usually did. Settling into the chair next to him, still a good quarter of the table away, she was still closer, and that shockingly suited him fine. Suited him even finer when she hop-scootched her chair a few inches closer still.

He hadn't looked away from her, knew the partly closed eyes he viewed her with were borderline inappropriate. Knew the urge to lean over and grip the bar holding the seat to the headrest and pull until her chair knocked into his, knew that was a bad urge to have. He wasn’t sure what last night shifted, hadn't had time to realize the change at the time, what with her having to scamper onto a register, but he could say without a doubt that at this moment he felt closer to Beth than anyone besides Aurora.

And anyway, that was apples and oranges right there.

How could so much in his life change in just a few days?

After she got settled she propped an elbow on the table and peeked at him, flashing another smile when she saw him still looking at her.

"Gonna eat that or let it get cold?"

He held her eyes for a moment more before flicking his down to the food in front of him, his stomach clenching in anticipation. Glancing up at her, his mouth quirked, watching as she gazed at him expectantly.

"M'supposed to eat it with my fingers?" He asked lightly, miniscule curving of his lips trying to kick into a full blown grin at her wide eyed shock.

"Dang it!" Half yelping, she surged to her feet and digging into first the fridge and secondly her lunch bag, she returned quickly with an actual piece of silverware and not one of the regular plastic ones.

She had to be the prettiest woman (who's barely a woman) that he had ever seen. Daryl considered her briefly as she returned to the table, digging the spoon into the dish for him, cheeks a pretty cherry blossom hue.

He shouldn't like the way she fussed over him, she didn’t know him from Adam and he didn't deserve it, wasn’t use to people having such a positive reaction to him. Especially ones that had such a sweet tilt to their smiles, and that blushed at him like they were thinking about something much more exciting than what he was having for lunch.

Nodding his thanks, he kept his face averted, not minding – much – that she watched him scoop the first laden bite into his mouth.

_ Sweet merciful mother... _

He'd never really thought about missing out on home cooked meals, it wasn't something he'd ever had, not as a rule. He could grill, make sides to go with the meat he'd caught, but it wasn't nearly the same. A small humming note of appreciation came out as he chewed through the savory spice of the gravy and hamburger, his tongue rolling around the fluffiness of the mashed potato that had been lying beneath all that heavenliness.

He was quickly coming to the conclusion that he needed to keep this irrational girl happy, she may have been fucking with his world order pretty soundly, but damn could her and her mama cook. Opening his eyes, not even realizing until he did that he'd had them closed in a state of near bliss, he slid his eyes to hers.

She was watching him, bottom lip caught like a cliché between her teeth, but she didn't seem to know and he wasn't about to tell her. And for the dumbest feeling he'd decided to have for a while, Daryl found himself sad that he wasn't going to see her for the next few days.

"Tasty as hell." He didn't know why she cared what he thought, but his reply to her patient expectation was a smile so big it made the tips of his ears prickle. "Ain't never ate s'good in my life."

He could feel a corner of his mouth pull up uncertainly, trying to make it stay there as her look became surprised. "Seriously?" Her smile softened and she gave him a look like he was fooling with her.

"I ain't kiddin'." He muttered through another large bite of the creamy salty goodness. "Thanks for bringin' this Beth, don't need t'be doin' all this." He knew his mosquito light reprimand was largely undermined by his rapid inhalation of the food in front of him.

She shook her head still smiling, but something uneasy and uncertain crept in just a touch as she answered. "Wasn't me, I was headed into work today and mama hands me my lunch and this too." She shrugged a little, waving at his food and dropping her gaze. "Said it wouldn't hurt to have it just in case."

The idea that she'd been talking about him to anyone should've turned the warm mass in his stomach to led, but he surprised both of them by offering another twitching corner of his mouth. After all, he'd told Auri about her, seemed fair enough that she'd told the other person whose food he was eating about him.

"Tellin' yer ma about me huh?" He asked idly, spooning another bite in, slowing down slightly now that his stomach wasn't aching in hunger. "Ya sweet on me or somethin'?"

_ Good lord _ . Was he  _ flirting _ ?

Fuck no, that couldn't be right.  _ Teasing _ . That's all this was, just because he couldn't remember the last time he'd teased anyone, let alone a pretty girl - didn't mean anything. Beth's face was turning a fascinating shade of red as she rolled her eyes at him. Which was causing his gut to wiggle all around his lunch.

"Don't think I won't take that food away from you Daryl Dixon." She quipped back, eyebrows raised over her smirk. He curled himself around his free lunch protectively with a snort.

"Over my dead cold body Beth -" He stalled out, realizing he hadn't managed to ask her for her last name yesterday when she'd gotten his.

"Greene." She supplied helpfully, smirk growing consistently.

"Ain't gettin' this back Greene."

"No takebacks?"

He had to look away from her, his chest was starting to ache, must be wolfing the hamburger gravy down too quickly or something. "No takebacks." He echoed, blowing a huffing breath through his nose.

"So, is there..." She hesitated a bit, making him glance at her again. Ignoring the way the harsh overhead lights highlighted the lightest strands of blonde in her hair, how it made her pale skin marble-like. "Is there any word on Auri?"

He swallowed his most recent bite, running a procrastinating tongue quickly across his lips. He shouldn't be depending on her so much when it came to the little kit, it wasn't her responsibility to worry about what was going on. But he was eating food she'd brought him so he shelfed his guilt for now.

"Sayin' ain't gonna be 'til next week 'fore they have the results." He tried not to feel overly justified at the sound of her indignant gasp, but it was pretty difficult.

"Are they  _ crazy _ ?" She hissed, leaning forward and lowering her voice. She'd turned completely towards him, long legs almost bumping her knees into his thigh, one arm laying along the backrest of her chair the other on the table. "Isn't that supposed to be one of the tests they can run in like two seconds?"

"Don' know, thinkin' all those shows lied to us." His muttering was followed by scraping noises as he swiped every gravy filled corner from the tupperware and took the last bite.

Without thinking too much about it or flicking another glance her way, he hopped up and only returned when the bowl was totally rinsed and dried, the spoon too. He wasn't sure what proper etiquette was for this kind of thing, but figured it wouldn't hurt his chances of it continuing by doing it this way.

Taking his seat, he slid the plastic ware her way, snatching up the roll he split it and handed her half, still keeping his face averted when she plucked it from his grasp.

"Well." She'd gone back to uncertain, and he moved his current bite from one set of molars to the other, brows furrowed. Girl wasn't usually hard to read, but he wasn't real accustomed at a lot of social cues and was trying to figure out where this new hesitancy was coming from. "You'll be sure to tell me right? When you do find out?"

He gulped down the bread and turned his head to look at her, she was digging a fingernail into the textured plastic table top, large eyes pensive and a sweet spring blue that dragged at him.

"I mean I know you'll have a bunch of others to tell first but..." He watched her fingers clench a little, effectively stopping her fidgeting. "If I gave you my number could you, would you text or call me when you find out?"

And now she looked up to see him staring at her, he nodded a moment before the silence would have become super fuckin' awkward, and she smiled in obvious relief. His nerves thrummed oddly, she wasn't wanting to go on a goddamn date or something, but he had to admit the thing that was making his pulse trip around along his wrists was the unprecedented mix of excitement that came with his usual social anxiety.

It didn't really matter the reason, he'd have her number, she'd have his, did work friends have each other’s numbers? Yeah, most of the guys from the garage had his, him and Carol had exchanged numbers after she'd confided what a piece of shit car she was rolling her and her kid around in. He'd picked her up a couple times because of it, spent countless hours under the hood.

So this was not a big deal, nothing to get wound up about, if only his heartbeat would get out of his ear canals. She was looking at him in that same expectant way like she had been while she waited for him to take a bite.

"Promise I won't harass you." He narrowed his eyes a little at her tone, she thought his lack of movement was because he wasn't entirely comfortable with her having a way to get a hold of him. Well better that then him looking overeager he supposed.

Still, something didn't sit right in his full stomach, the idea of her thinking he didn't want much other to do with her, other than a welcome meal. So instead of handing over his phone he motioned for her to hand over hers, which she did with only a little confusion. Unlocking the device, and tapping a few things on the screen she passed it over to him.

_ Christ _ .

His blunt fingers pecked sporadically at the lit screen, muttering obscenities under his breath every time he messed up and had to erase. Finally, he got his number put in and returned it to its grinning owner. Fishing out his own phone and glowering at her breathy snicker, he gave a neck jerking up-nod.

"Better check if I did that right." He grumbled, feeling his ears heat, felt like he was some lovesick high school pup.

He kept reminding himself that there was no way in hell anything was going to be happening with her, too young, too pretty, too sweet, too everything, just too damn much and he wasn't at a good place to deal with that shit regardless.

His phone lit up with a little rumble and he flipped it open to click into the messages.

_ \- It's Beth :) _

He smiled a little to himself at the perky little face on his screen before replying.

_ \- Who? _

He didn’t dodge in time to avoid a light smack on his bicep.

_ \- Smartass _

_ \- Har-ass-er _

He felt overly proud of himself for thinking of the dashes and that feeling only swelled when she laughed in a soft bubbling way. Looking at his phone though he realized he was about to go over on his lunch.

"Time to head back." He sighed, hoping she'd figure he was resigned about heading back to the garage and not about leaving her.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late again!" She squeaked, scooping up the tupperware, running to the fridge and quickly shoving the plastic dish inside her lunch bag, before pelting out of the breakroom with a hollered bye over her shoulder.

He sat a little awed for a moment, a puff of a breath left him like a laugh, and he climbed to his own feet to head to the time clock. He was punching at the clock in button when it hit him. He didn't  _ actually _ have anyone to tell. The only people that knew about the baby were Rick, Tara, and Beth.

He'd have to tell Merle eventually, his brother was due to get out sometime by the end of the year. But his old man (who he wouldn't have told anyways) was dead (thank god) and he didn't have any family otherwise. None of the guys he worked with or Carol knew, and he wasn't sure he'd want to tell them until he had a good handle on things.

So hours later, when he was making his way out of the store, passed Beth at one of the front registers and she made the sign to call her at him, he gave her a fleeting half grin he wasn't able to contain and nodded.

His life had gotten real fuckin' weird real fuckin' fast.

He spent most of the weekend at the hospital, taking small breaks to head home and shower, eat, and begin cleaning out the spare room. Worst case scenario he'd just have to haul it all back in after a couple days. He was finishing this up on Monday when his phone began buzzing in his pocket.

"Yeah?" He answered distractedly, surveying the state the carpet was in now that he'd pulled everything out of the way. He was gonna have to fuckin' shampoo this shit after he vacuumed, did he even  _ own _ a damn vacuum?

Jesus Christ, he was going to have to deep clean his whole shitty cabin.

Maybe Beth would help him, he could buy her pizza, everyone loved pizza.

"Hey Daryl, it’s Rick." His whole body tensed and he had to carefully unclench the grip on his phone when he heard the plastic creak.

"Hey, what's goin' on?"

Had the sheriff found out who the woman was? Did she have family? Were they going to take Auri? Did he have time to hold her one more time before they did?

"Nothin' with the case, nobody at the bar can either remember her, or didn’t know who she was." Daryl's breath rushed from his chest and from the slight static it caused he was sure the other man had heard it too. There was a slight pause while he tried to get himself under control once more. "I'm calling because the lab finally sent those results in, was wondering if you could meet me at the hospital."

_ She's not mine. _

The sudden certainty smacked into him like a sledgehammer and he had to blink away hard from the bag full of black and pink clothing that lay in one  _ almost _ clean corner of the room.

"Can't ya jus' tell me now?" His voice came out in a rasp, and he hunched his shoulders at the sudden chill in his gut.

"Just get to the hospital Daryl." Rick groused slightly before the line went dead and Daryl stood motionless, silent phone still pressed to his ear.

Slowly he flipped the phone shut, walking dazedly from the house, doubling back when he realized he'd forgotten his wallet, doubling back again because he'd forgotten his keys. It wasn't until he pulled into the store's parking lot that he figured out why he wasn't headed in the direction of the hospital like he'd been told to do.

He couldn't do this alone.

He barely knew Beth, knew it was embarrassing to have to ask someone he'd barely met to go with him for something this important. But he couldn't ask Carol or one of the guys, that would mean explaining the situation, and he just didn't have that in him right now.

He didn't even know for sure if she was in there right now, hadn't thought to text her beforehand to check, well he was here now, might as well take a quick look. Exiting his truck and taking long agitated steps across the parking lot's asphalt, he paused after making it through the front entryway and looked almost sightlessly around.

It took her waving at him for his eyes to snap into focus, pinning to her instantly, distantly grateful when he saw she had no line of customers. He was swallowing like mad, hands clenching and releasing with each step towards her he took, unable to meet her eyes even when he got right in front of her, going around to the backside of her register making her turn in a circle to follow him.

"Need ya t'come with me." He said lowly, gaze darting around the floor and her closed cash drawer, anywhere but her face.

"What's happened?" She asked immediately and he finally met her searching look with his, she was leaning in closer to him and he felt her warmth like a hot bath and it made him quietly sigh out some of the tension in his back.

"Sheriff called, says they got the results in from the lab, wants me at the hospital." He didn't tell her how freaked out he was, how he knew the baby wasn't his. “Ain’t got nobody t’go with me.”

He didn’t really mean that last part to come out, didn’t want her to know, didn’t want her to think that was the only reason he was asking. But she only nodded to him quickly after looking about as shocked as he’d ever seen someone get, the largeness of her eyes all the more prominent when she widened them in surprise.

Without a word she spun and flicked off the light to her register, tapped some keys quickly on the touch screen, and spinning back – scooted passed him while placing non-shaking hands on his bare arms to make it by. He couldn’t do more than watch as she scurried over to one of the floor managers who was chatting with a customer service associate. The guy’s heavily bearded face switched to instant concern as Beth approached him at a near run.

Daryl didn’t know what she said but the man nodded to whatever she told him and waved rapidly towards the front end time clock, obviously giving his permission for her to leave. Daryl watched her do that before starting to walk hurriedly for the doors, hearing as her shoes slapped noisily on the linoleum flooring while she sped to keep up with him.

“You ok to drive?” She asked seriously, keeping her voice quiet as they dodged people coming into the store.

“Didn’ take m’bike, should be fine.” He muttered back, catching her confused look as she gazed at him in concern. 

His speech was clipped and gruff, she was probably wondering if she were about to ride somewhere with a total nut job. He realized, kind of belatedly, that this was going to be the first time they ever went somewhere together after only talking to one another a handful of times over the past week. Girl was too nice by half. He sure hoped, in the middle of his whirling emotions, that he was the worst person she ever tried to befriend. 

“Got a motorcycle too.” He decided to clarify feeling the leather of his vest heavy on his back, and decided to start working on the speed of his breathing. He really didn’t want to either wreck with her, or have her worried he was taking her somewhere to murder her so he finally added. “Migh’be better if you drive.”

“Ok.” She agreed easily, as she reached into a khaki colored pocket and pulled out a clinking set of keys. “C’mon.” Even though he saw her begin the motion, he still felt startled when she reached down and clasped his wrist with long sure fingers, and began jogging towards the employee parking.

It was like she was keeping him tethered, but not only to herself, and even as he felt a little ridiculous, clunking along in his heavy work boots – his hair flipping every which way, getting in his eyes. He felt a surging gratefulness because he  _ felt _ like running, like sprinting, to do whatever he had to so that this suspense could end. But there was no way he’d have been able to, not on his own, not without her giving him the excuse of being pulled along behind her.

Getting into her half a SUV, he was instantly happy with his decision to go along with her offer, his mind was slinging around a hundred dark corridors and the chances of his reaction time being good was next to nil. Their town only had the one hospital so he didn’t bother telling her where to go and she didn’t ask, only reaching over after they’d gotten started and switching off whatever was coming out of the radio.

The trip was quick and forever, Daryl waited with everything in him just to stop from leaping out of the car before it had come to a complete stop. And again, when he made it around the back of the vehicle she was there, and this time when she grabbed onto him, she laced their fingers. Daryl looked down at them, their interlocking digits, and wondered if this girl had some kind of power over his body, or if it was just how freaked out over Auri he was.

Either way, as she trotted ahead of him, ponytail swinging like bright pulled taffy, he was able to curl his fingers around her hand without feeling like a nail gun was shooting into each of his nerve endings. She sped walked them through the lobby, hopped into the nearest elevator, and hit the right floor number for the NICU.

He was looking at her, shouldn’t be, except he felt like he was going to have some kind of hipster panic attack and was trying desperately to stay focused on something other than the way his lungs were cinching up like mad in his chest or the rotting ball of flesh his stomach had become. 

Beth watched the numbers tick up on the lighted display until his staring seemed to finally register and she blinked clear blue eyes at him. She pinched her brows and smiled as encouragingly as she could, but she probably knew the same thing that he did.

Auri wasn’t his.

He’d have to pay Beth back for those outfits…had he kept the receipt he thought so but –

“I know where the NICU is because when my friend Amy had her little boy, he was jaundiced and they kept him for a little while and I visited.” He had a hard time stringing her words together into making any kind of sense, but was able to nod finally when it cobbled itself together. “And I know this is probably the worst time to bring it up, but I’m plannin’ a baby shower for Auri.”

_ That _ brought him back from his out of body experience like a sledgehammer to the foot. 

“Beth-” He started, shaking his head, fingers doing a quick spasm against her hand. 

She squeezed right back, already talking over him.

“No, now I don’t want any arguments from you Daryl Dixon, it ain’t for you it’s for Auri. She deserves to have people fussin’ over her and gettin’ her ridiculous outfits you’ll hate.” She was smiling a little tremulously now, it was hitting him like a hot wind. “I’ll do all of it don’t you worry about a thing. Already got the place, figured our farm would be nice and open, lookin’ at decorations-” She bumped him with a small elbow. “The food, mama loves feedin’ everybody an’ if ya want I can make those stuffed shells ya liked.”

He was having a stroke, he’d thought it was a panic attack, but obviously he was hallucinating now. Did you hallucinate when stroking? Who the fuck could tell him what the symptoms and side effects were of that shit? Her accent was kicking up thick, and she was sounding more and more like some social southern belle. 

Not in a snobbish or vapid way, just like she knew what she was doing and wasn’t going to be taking any of his sass. Very distantly he realized what her nervous rambling was for. She was looking at him like she thought he was going to pass out. And considering the white haze along the ridges of his sight, she may actually be onto something.

“Ain’t got anyone to invite.” 

The fuck was wrong with his voice? He sounded like one of them robot drones. Her eyes flashed with something he couldn’t quite catch, didn’t look like pity, or disgust, not even sadness. He wasn’t sure he’d have recognized it if he had gotten a better look. She placed a cool hand along his forearm, the hand that was in his pressing tight enough to grind his bones, and he just wanted to hold on harder.

“Sure ya do, showers aren’t just for girls ta’show up to anymore Daryl, I bet the guys from the auto center would come, and ya seemed friendly with Carol? And anyway.” She continued, as the doors opened and she tugged him through them. “I told ya not to worry about anythin’ didn’t I?”

“I don’t think she’s mine.” He blurted suddenly, boots adhering to the tiled floor, making her whiplash back into him with his sudden stop. 

She teetered, a hand going to his chest for balance, and their eyes met as he shuffled uncomfortably. Not from her touch or his words, but from the fact that at the end of the hallway, they’d be waiting for him, to tell him what he knew, and he desperately did  _ not _ want to hear it.

“She  _ is _ .” 

Beth spoke without any kind of hesitation, her hand moving to grip the leather of his vest, he felt chilled knuckles along his ribcage and had a fleeting concern about her circulation. But she was talking like she was good pals with the sheriff and had already been told the results before Daryl had even tracked her down. Her certainty almost scared him more, because he wanted to believe it so much.

“Don’ know that.” He was shaking his head, teeth making the inside of his cheek bleed, eyes pulling from hers and skittering around the walls and mismatching tones of the floor.

“ _ She is _ .” Beth gave his arm and vest a tug, pulling his gaze back to hers. “An’ when they tell ya she is, you’re  _ gonna _ let me do that baby shower for her, you’re  _ gonna _ show up, an’ everything’s  _ gonna _ be  _ just fine _ .” He watched the fluorescent lights run sparks along the different shades of her eyes, taking a steadier breath he finally nodded.

Returning the gesture, she pulled him into motion again and they made their way steadily down the long hall. He desperately wanted a smoke, his skin was twitching and crawling along his bones. He noticed distractedly that none of the nurses were at the station, and then he was passing into the room feeling Beth’s hand release his. He almost stalled out but then she was pressing against his back, fingers splayed as she lent her support, he was being a fuckin’ pussy, wasn’t like they could both pass through the doorway –

He came to a tripping halt when he’d made it all the way into the room and saw a cluster of faces, Rick and Tara among them, and behind them – above Auri’s incubator – stretched across the wall a white banner with red block letters.

 

“ **_YOU’RE THE DADDY!_ ** ”    

 

The breath died in his chest about the time he heard Beth’s gasp behind him. He couldn’t move, couldn’t get a lungful of air, couldn’t even blink away from those bright red letters. His heart took several beats too fast and then one far too slow, and instead of white his vision got ringed in black.

“Tara was tellin’ me how you’ve been all but livin’ here the past week.” That was Rick, voice getting closer, but Daryl’s eyes were still locked in place. “Figured you and the kid deserved a little more than just a phone call.”

It took the man being right in front of him for Daryl to jerk his gaze away and land on the smiling face of the sheriff. He took in the slightly haggard looking scruff, eyes that looked weary but pleased, before a hand was clapping him on the shoulder. Finally getting air back into the right organ, Daryl blinked in confusion at the hand offered him, before dazedly shaking it.

“Congratulations man.” Rick said quietly, and Daryl was a little surprised at how genuine the man sounded, he didn’t think there were too many people that would sound that happy about another Dixon officially being added to society.

He felt more than heard the movement behind him, barely contained energy that knocked along his senses. Turning, he immediately staggered under the projected weight of flying blonde,  _ whoofing _ out his recently reacquired oxygen.

“ _ Congratulations! _ ” She squealed in delight, arms vising around his neck, shorter body towing him down as she lifted off the ground slightly in her excitement. His arms banded around her back on reflex, trying to keep them both upright, breath huffing out in something that felt choked for more internal than external reasons.

She released him just as quickly, beaming up at him, hands slipping down to squeeze his bared arms as he blinked dumbly down at her. Her grin was wavering, and he realized with mortification that it wasn’t her smile faltering but the moisture swamping his eyesight.

Taking a slight step back with a bobbing head he blinked hard as he could, before looking back to Rick, whose gaze was skipping back and forth from Daryl to Beth. He made a motion to the woman next to him but couldn’t think of what to say.

“Hi! I’m Beth.” Girl was a fucking godsend. “I’m a friend of Daryl’s from work.” And she reached out easy to shake Rick’s hand, the man smiling fully in return as he took it.

“Great to meet you Beth, good of you to come with him.”

“Happy to, would you like to come to the shower I’m throwin’ for Aurora?” She asked without missing a beat, gesturing towards the baby’s incubator, and Daryl’s eyes snapped to her as she continued cheerfully to Tara and the other nurses who watched her with amused smiles. “You’re all invited to come of course, it’s gonna be at the Greene farm.”

“Girl-”

“Eh!” She stopped him with an upraised hand, smile turning mischievous. “We already agreed mister, no welshing or  _ takebacks _ .”

He was about to mutter to her that the fuckin’  _ sheriff _ was not going to be caught dead – or otherwise – at any kind of get together involving a Dixon. Not even being able to touch on the fact that besides Tara, he didn’t hardly know the handful of nurses in the room. But then Rick was speaking up, and Daryl had to wonder if he actually  _ had _ stroked out earlier like he’d thought.

“Ya know Beth, I’d  _ love _ to.” The smile only widened when Daryl’s eyes cut to him in a glare. “I think that sounds like a great idea, doesn’t it everybody?”

There were a few chuckles and agreeing words and nods as all of them filed passed him, offering murmured congratulations, Tara punching him soundly in the arm when she reached him. He flinched but only slightly, that feeling of unease flooding him, but he squashed it down – Tara had done alright by him. She wasn’t some fuckin’ threat his body needed to prepare against.

And if it were getting all jumpy, what about the damn blonde that had been touching him almost nonstop since they’d been in the same vicinity? The very thought of Beth had his body relaxing, and he cast a quick glance her way to see her in quiet discussion with Rick.

“Dude I’m  _ so _ happy for you.” He looked back to a smiling Tara and was able to dip his head in a nod. “She’s got at least a couple more weeks in here but then you’ll get to take her home.” Another nod, eyes flicking over to where the banner and baby were. “You freakin’ out hard core yet?”

He met her eyes freezing, because fuck yeah he was, but the nurse just gave him a knowing smile and he felt his chest loosen.

“Kinda feel like chain smokin’ an’ gettin’ shit faced drunk.” He confessed quietly, easing more when she smiled broadly at him.

“Gonna be honest with you, if you  _ didn’t _ feel that way I’d be  _ way _ more concerned.” She confided, smile still in place at his obvious anxiety. “Nice name for the baby by the way” She clapped him on the shoulder with about the same enthusiastic force as Rick had, and left to get back to work.

“Alright Beth, you got my information, you be sure to let me know when this shindig for Aurora is gonna happen.” Rick was saying, grinning at Daryl, not even trying to hide the enjoyment he was getting out of the other man’s discomfort.

_ Fuckin’ jackass. _

He watched as the sheriff walked out the door before stopping suddenly and doubling back, grabbing the doorjamb and leaning back into the room he added.

“And go ahead and give that number to Daryl.” Daryl looked at him quizzically while Beth nodded. “You call me if you need’a grab a beer or somethin’ some time alright?”

Rick didn’t even wait for a reply, not that he was going to get one, Daryl was too busy feeling like he’d lost all traction on the way he knew his world to be. His eyes lighted finally on Beth who was watching him steadily, small smile ticking at the corners of a lightly colored pink mouth.

“Gonna introduce me to your daughter?”

_ Daughter _

No more if –  _ she was his _ .       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again and all feedback is welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is cake and feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Hello you wonderful people! You are all wonderful, thank you all so much for the support, thanks to those that comment, and follow, and favorite. All of it, I just can't get enough and repeat myself over and over but I mean it every time.
> 
> SO! Daryl's a daddy *happy dance* and wouldn't ya know it but the 18th is coming up...hmm.
> 
> I wish you all happy happy sugar filled reading!

**Chapter 6**

**Thursday, June 15** **th** **– Sunday, June 18** **th**

Beth held in a sigh as she pressed her phone to her ear, a headache tickling along her hairline as she listened to the voice on the other end before responding.

"No Maggie, I do  _ not _ think it is a good idea to sleep with your boss."

She rolled her eyes as her sister was responding, staring out her bedroom window, tracking her daddy's steady movement out to the barn. She felt tired yet successful, watching his stiff- backed half march across the short grass. She'd had to talk until she was near blue in the face, but she'd done it, they'd be having the baby shower here.

It'd been a bit of a rollercoaster ride to begin with, at first it wasn't a problem, she wanted to host a party? Her parents thought that was a great idea considering she'd turned into a bit of a hermit compared to what she'd been like in high school before 'the incident'. It was a friend from work? Even better, she was making new friends that was great! So who was the girl?

Yeah everything went downhill a bit at that point.

"No Maggie, I mean  _ ever _ ." She sighed after a minute. "Maggs, ever means ever, like forever, or never."

As her sister went on, Beth's mind wandered back to the 'discussion' she'd had with her parents. 

They'd been, uncomfortable, with the idea of her – one being friends with an older man who had a baby out of wedlock and who  _ in fact _ hadn't known if said baby was his until recently. It didn’t help that the mother was either gone or passed. And two – that Beth herself seemed to be taking  _ so _ much interest.

She could hear her daddy’s voice, trying to walk the steady line between reasonable and authoritative.  

"Doodlebug, you know I trust you." He’d said in a placating way when she'd crossed her arms across herself defensively. "But I can't say I much like the idea of you getting involved with a man like this Daryl."

"Daddy, I'm not  _ involved _ with him." She'd answered as calmly as she could, feeling her cheeks heat with her mother's raised eyebrows.

She hadn't hidden the fact that yes, Daryl was the man who'd she'd found attractive and had been sharing lunch times with. Nothing much good had come from hiding things from her parents in the past, in fact bad  _ bad _ things had happened because of it. So unless it was something her siblings didn't want shared, Beth tended to be as brutally honest as she could. It could make things awkward, but also, it had made it so her parents didn't second guess her nearly as much.

Not to mention, she hadn’t come close again to the bad thing.

"Is that because of him or you?" Her mama had asked, mouth looking like it wasn't sure if it wanted to frown or smile.

"It's  _ because _ it's been a week, I don't know what I feel about him besides thinkin' he's cute," Her cheeks prickled with more heat as her daddy's lips curled farther down. "And yeah, he's been really worried about Auri and everything that's been goin' on. And for all I know he only sees me as  _ barely tolerable _ ."

"Don't Austen me honey, he took you with him to the hospital didn’t he?" Beth could tell her mama was having an easier time with this than daddy was, her eyes twinkling at her daughter's discomfort.

"He doesn't..." She'd felt the whole house hold its breath with her pause, it wasn't her secret to tell, and if it  _ wasn't _ a secret that he hadn't had anyone else to go with him, it still felt incredibly private. But it had seemed at the time like the only way her parents might understand, was to tell them all she could. "He didn't have anyone else. To go with him, he looked..."

Terrified, desperate, resigned - like he hadn't expected her to go with him. And as soon as she'd seen that look, there was no way she could do anything  _ but _ get to Jesus and tell him there was a family emergency and that she needed to go. She remembered jogging after him, winged back hunched and tense, face uncharacteristically pale when she caught up and took a good look at him. 

"But Bethy, what does that say about him?" Her dad had continued, obviously doing his best to sound nonjudgmental while seeming to immediately dive into judgement. "That he has no friends or family other than a young lady he's known for only a week?"

She'd taken a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and made sure to keep eye contact while giving him her answer, knowing how important it was that he believe and listen to what she was about to say. Daddy wasn’t like a lot of the parishioners she’d grown up knowing and disliking, he took his faith seriously, but he more often favored mercy than punishment. If he’d met Daryl instead of his 18 year old daughter, Beth was certain he’d have been more understanding. 

As it was, he was in full protection mode, like him not agreeing to let the shower happen here would decide on  _ any _ kind of relationship she thought of having with Daryl, this of course was not the case but she knew she couldn’t come out and  _ say _ that.  

"I think it says he's had a hard life, that he's maybe made some mistakes. But daddy, what does it say that he was  _ there _ at the hospital? He wasn’t shirkin’ his responsibilities soon as he actually  _ knew _ he had them.” She watched as her parents exchanged a quick glance, uncertainty on their faces as she continued. “Didn’t try signin’ his rights away, or what about the fact that one of the nurses watchin' Auri said he'd been all but  _ livin' _ there since he found out about her? The  _ sheriff _ was even there, they hung up a dang banner for him for cripes sake."

Hershel sighed heavily at whatever tone he heard in her voice, or whatever expression her face held. She hoped desperately that it was one of defeat, and that he wasn’t about to go into a lengthy speech about morality. Honestly, she didn’t know why she was pushing so hard for this to happen, part of her felt like if she could get them all comfortable with one another it could only help things go easier down the road – if anything went further with Daryl. 

But also, she knew she’d been blessed with her family, she had the world’s most amazing support system, and maybe if everyone just got passed their initial misgivings – it had the chance of being Daryl’s support system too. She had to try anything she could to encourage that to happen, he was a good guy, good guys deserved a break every now and then. 

Plus, she couldn’t help wanting to share some part of herself with him, even if things never went any further between them.

"An' you didn' see his face,” she’d continued at last quietly, almost to herself “when he asked me to go with him, or when he found out he was a dad."

Her throat had closed tightly, even now listening to Maggie prattle on about Negan's  _ amazing _ smile, Beth felt a phantom constriction thinking about it. She hadn't told them about him introducing Auri to her, how he'd muttered to the baby so low Beth could barely hear - "told ya about her" how rough his voice had gotten when he'd recited every measurement Auri had  _ ever _ had.

She had also kept it to herself about the times she saw him scrub at his face when he thought she wasn't paying him any attention, how reluctant he'd been to leave as the day had stretched into night.

She came back to the present with a deep inhale, praying for patience yet again while dealing with this subject. It had seemed like Maggie could talk about little else since she’d gone back to Atlanta, and Beth was constantly having the feeling of talking her older sister off the proverbial ledge when it came to the topic.

"Yeah Mag, I'm still here, still not gonna agree with you puttin' the moves on this guy. No I don't think it'd help if I met him...No I don't want to meet him.  _ Fine _ . Fine! I'll come to the stupid party, but Margarete so help me if I  _ do _ meet him an' he's some slick haired politician who's a blatant womanizing jerkface you'll never hear the end of it, deal? Yeah, those  _ are _ my terms."

Hanging up with Maggie, Beth looked down at her phone, lips pursed and tugging. It'd been a few days since she'd seen Daryl. Had kind of hoped he'd reach out, but radio silence was very much a thing between them right now. But maybe, maybe he didn't want to bother her, after all she'd given him her number so he would be able to get in touch with her about Auri.

It was just after five, she rocked onto her toes and back considering, calling seemed - intimidating. Text. Texting was less intrusive. She needed to tell him they were good to go for the shower he didn't want to have, ask him if there was any way he could get the 24th off of work in order to  _ go _ to the shower he didn't want to have.

A lot of the people she was asking, friends who wouldn't mind coming, all had the weekends off, she had the all clear from Mr. Grimes,  _ Rick _ , and Tara with a couple of the other nurses and Tara's girlfriend Denise were able to make that date. She hadn't asked anyone from work yet, because she didn't know who all Daryl had gotten around to telling.

Well, he was going to need to jump on it, she had cupcakes to order and games to plan, dragging feet were  _ not _ welcome when a party needed to be put together. Breathing out slowly she pulled up her texts and typed his name into the new message field before working out the note she wanted to send.

_ \- Hey :) Just thought I'd let you know we're all set for having the shower out at the farm, and was wondering if there was any way for you to get off for it on the 24th? Hope your week's goin good. _

She then proceeded to stare at the lit screen for several moments before tapping her thumb onto the send button, quickly like it might shock her when she did. The staring continued as she waited for a reply, huffing out a breath after a few minutes passed. Of course he wasn't just  _ waiting _ by his phone, and considering she was kind of brow beating him into this, she'd probably be lucky to get a response –  _ ever _ .

She was dropping the hand holding the phone when it vibrated in her grip making her gasp and promptly drop it on the floor. Blushing, she stooped to pluck it from her shaggy pink rug, and swiped at the screen with her heart beating in her mouth.

_ \- we still doin that? _

She grimaced at the small string of words, wide eyes narrowing, he  _ better _ not be trying to back out, not after the vocal olympics she'd went through with her parents and the coordinating of all those schedules. To best convey her displeasure she smashed one key several times before sending.

_ \- ............. _

She watched the screen avidly, hand on hip, eyebrow cocked up and waiting. They'd had a deal dang it, and ok sure, she'd kind of gotten him to agree while he was half out of his mind with stress...but that was beside the point. There was no way the man was going to accept people just  _ giving _ him things for his baby, she could just tell he was the kind that took kindness as unwanted charity. But a baby shower,  _ that _ was a widely known and accepted social tradition, and the stuff was for Auri...not to mention it was a chance for the two of them to hang out outside of work...

She’d added nearly five or more things to her internal list on him just by seeing him the day he found out Auri was his, everything from:

\- Likes sleeveless shirts.

\- Wears a leather vest with wings.

To:

\- Has people that see the goodness in him.

\- Feels emotion strongly but hides it.

Her buzzing phone brought her back to the current conversation as hastily typed responses popped up one after another.

_ \- fine _

_ \- yeah _

_ \- should be able to get it off _

Her mouth tugged up at the quick succession of messages, like he was worried or anxious, either about the event or about sounding like he was being a jerk.

_ \- Great :D _

She stepped back until she could lie down on her bed, eyes watching the ceiling, slightly unfocused. She'd have to get after him soon about telling people he was familiar with to be there, ones he knew from work, maybe lightly broach the subject of family... Another vibration got her attention swiftly back to the glow of her screen.

_ \- crazy girl _

The smile that spread across her face felt like the first warm rays of sunlight during summer in her chest as she tapped back her reply.

_ \- I prefer determined, ya know, motivated. Sounds nicer. _

She didn't have long to wait for the reply.

_ \- yer nuts - that better? _

_ \- You better watch it Dixon, crazy makes you crazy, seems to me you're pressing your luck. _

_ \- think I'll take my chances Greene _

Beth's heart did a funny little stutter, and she rolled to her side, eyes haloed as they looked at the text. Of course it didn't mean anything, not really, just that he wasn't planning on going anywhere, which was a totally normal  _ friend _ thing to say.

_ \- Good news :) you having a good week? _

The last one was fishing she knew, had barely seen him at the beginning of the week a few days back on Monday, but didn't feel like quite giving up on talking with him yet. There was a longer pause, and her eyelids fell a little – figuring he’d hit his social quota and was done – that was until her phone lit up and began buzzing repeatedly. 

Daryl's name across the screen.

_ Holy Moses. _

Swallowing hard she slid her finger across the glowing expanse, and hesitantly placed it to her ear. Hoping the pulse would die down in her ears so she'd actually be able to hear him.

"Hey."

She bit her lip over her stupid breathy voice, acutely aware that she had  _ never _ sounded like that while talking to any of her  _ other _ friends. There was a noise like tires rolling on loose gravel as he cleared his throat.

"Hey." She wasn't sure if she was supposed to talk next or not, feeling a small amount of panic the longer the other end of the line stayed quiet. "Sorry t'call." He muttered, clearly far more uncomfortable than she could ever  _ think _ about being. "Don' like typin' much." He sounded a little embarrassed with the admission, which somehow made her even happier that instead of giving up on the conversation he'd chosen to call her.

"Seemed like you were doin' just fine." She cajoled brightly, drawing her knees closer to her chest.

"Damn buttons are too small." He grumbled, and she tried not to let him hear the laugh that puffed between her lips at his sulking tone.

"Might need to be lookin' into a new phone, ya know, one that came out later than the early 2000's there Daryl." Her smile wasn't in danger of going anywhere when she heard his small sound of derision on the other end of the line. "Well, it's either that or get smaller hands."

"Hell's wrong with my hands?" He questioned, tone light through the inquiry.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with 'em, they're great." Her face blushed furiously, both thinking about his broad fingers and thick knuckles, not to mention him hearing that she'd noticed them and approved. "Just sayin' if you ever hope not ta'struggle every time you message."

"Don' really use it much." He reasoned good naturedly, and she found herself shutting her eyes to better focus on the sound of his rough voice coming through the line. "Don' text a lot of people."

"Ya text me."

"Hmm, ain't plannin' on makin' that a habit." She mock gasped in indignation, imagining his twitching lips while she did.

"It's not just that, you  _ ass _ ." She all but whispered the last hoping no one was listening on her end, feeling the closed door at her back like a chilled breeze. "They do a lot of stuff now, you could use it to take pictures and video of Auri."

"Can do that now."

"Good pictures Daryl, where she won't end up lookin' like modern art." She shot back, enjoying their banter, and the sound of him, even if it was limited.

"Wouldn' want that." He drawled, and the smile pulled harder at her cheeks.

"So...your week's been ok?" She didn't care if she had to resort to small talk to keep him on the line. She'd gladly talk about the weather or cars, anything, even if she knew the topic or not, anything in order to have him on the phone with her.

"Been alrigh'." He hedged, and her eyes scrunched tighter shut at the tone in his voice.

"What's goin' on?"

"Nothin'." He answered too quickly and she opened her eyes just to glare at her far wall.

"Daryl Dixon."

"Ain't nothin' woman. No need for ya t' be full namin' me over it anyway." He sassed back at her, and an odd pang shot through her ribcage.

"Wouldn't have to if ya'd just tell me, maybe I could help." She offered, feeling nervous, skin tingling.

She had the sudden desire to pull her comforter over her bare arms and legs, like the extra layer of fabric would lessen the sudden feeling of vulnerability. There was a slightly longer pause before his voice came over sounding somehow clearer, like he'd moved the receiver closer to his mouth, wasn't as nervous as he teased.

"Maybe m'just hungry Greene, ain't had ya around keepin' me fed." A grin slipped back across her lips and she had to clench her teeth to keep herself from offering to bring him food any time he wanted, wherever he wanted.

"Haven't learned how to feed yourself yet Daryl?" She teased back, and now did take steps to wiggle under the blankets, cocooning into the warmth and extra layer of insulation that helped to make his voice sound even closer.

"Not as good." He answered lowly, almost to himself, and Beth shivered, feeling a little guilty for the reaction. Like if he knew the way she was rubbing her thighs together right now, he'd never speak to her again - let alone call her. "Nah, s'just gettin' stuff ready for the lil' kit, for Auri, got another job -"

"Daryl, two jobs? You're gonna wear yourself out." She was chewing at the inside of her cheek, it wasn't her place to scold him, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"Don't nag me girl, ain't nothin' I can't handle." He snapped, but there wasn't much heat to it, not enough to hurt her feelings even, but it must have worried him. "Look, s'fine alrigh'? Jus' some part time shit at that pizza place on thirteenth."

"Rhee's?" The small restaurant had only been open for a couple years and had already managed to run a couple of the other pizza places out of business.

"Yeah." He sounded embarrassed again, and she wished they were together for this conversation so she could grab his hand, or at least see his face, have him see hers.

"Oh that's a nice place, what'll you be doin' for 'em?" She put an uptick to her positivity, trying to counterbalance his sudden down shift.

"Cookin'." He grumbled, half muffled, and she had the sudden image of him with his teeth working his thumb.

"Does this mean I get free slices if I come visit ya?" She heard him make that same scoffing noise and breathed in relief.

"Ya gotta work for it if I do." She half choked on the images of the things she'd be willing to  _ work _ on to earn anything involving him.

She should not be talking to him while lying in bed. 

Ever.

"Oh yeah, what's it gonna cost me?" Her voice must have been a little huskier than she'd intended, words trying to work through all that sudden dryness, his response was a little slow in coming.

"Was wonderin'...got a'lot a’ stuff t' do 'fore Auri gets outta the hospital." He was half mumbling again, and she stopped her breathing to make sure she didn't miss whatever he was about to say. "Would'ya help me get m'place ready? Be my turn t'feed ya."

She whooshed out the air that had been trapped in her lungs, mouth trapped somewhere between slack jawed surprise and the widest smile her lips could stretch into.

"Yeah!"  _ Ease up Greene, goodness that was  _ way _ too eager. _ "I'd be happy to Daryl."

"Yeah?"

He sounded borderline uncertain, which was insane considering how ridiculously excited her tone had been. The man was too sweet, or too shy at least, Beth would never understand how he ended up with a kid he hadn't known was his. Couldn't imagine him talking to anyone long enough to get to that point.

"Yeah. Really." She reiterated, working to sound as genuine and sure as she felt.

"Kay then." He sounded better now, relieved as he continued. "All the pizza you can eat."

"Don't you make promises you can't keep Dixon." She teased, nearly ecstatic, trying to calm herself down without success.

"Roll ya outta here m'self if I have to Greene." He answered back easily. "Sunday ok for you?"

She did a quick run through in her mind, Sunday was Father's Day, she doubted Daryl would even realize this. Her family had plans to cook out and have daddy open presents starting at around four. That should give them a good chunk of time if he were willing to start early enough...

Did Daryl even  _ know _ he should be celebrating Father's Day?

Was there anyone that would be  _ getting _ him anything for his first Father's Day?

_ There was now. _

"Sunday works for me, long as we can start early." She answered quickly, making plans to get on the internet and order things for him as soon as they got off the phone, thanking god for 24 hour delivery.

What did she know about Daryl Dixon? She'd have to consult her list.

"Eight work for ya?" He asked after a moment.

"Works great." She was getting excited again, impatient for the day already. "See you then."

"Yeah, 'less I see ya before." She was losing her mind, he did not sound hopeful,  _ that _ was adrenaline.

"Yeah, hopefully." She knew she didn't have any of the same shifts as him, but if she could work it right she may be able to check in on him during a break or something...

"Alrigh' well I better let ya go." Her hallucinations continued as he sounded reluctant to do anything like that.

"Yeah...yeah I guess so." She swallowed hard, clenching her eyes and then again tighter, making sparks appear. "But uh, ya know Daryl you can call me whenever."

"Yeah?" 

Was that hopeful or wary?

"Yeah! I mean if ya get bored or whatever." She was the most awkward thing alive.

"Alrigh'." She wished desperately she could see his face. "Night Greene."

"Goodnight."

The line went dead with a beep and she pulled the phone back to look at her lock screen. She hadn't lied to her parents. She was  _ not _ involved with Daryl Dixon.

She just  _ wanted _ to be.

She had zero luck getting to see him the next couple of days, only silver lining to this being the fact that he seemed nearly as dejected about it as she did. They’d tried to catch one another through text but could never seem to match up any of their breaks or lunches. Part of her thought this might be for the best, she’d been able to get everything she’d picked out for his first Father’s Day, and was a little jittery about giving it to him on Sunday.

She got the feeling, even though he’d never come out and said it, that Daryl had a very set idea on boundaries. Or maybe it was just the wall he’d erected around himself was so layered and well-constructed that he didn’t like anyone scratching at its pristine surface. She’d been so excited while clicking through the items online…not that their theme was terribly varied considering what she knew about him, but it was better than nothing.

The night before Father’s Day she baked two cakes. One for daddy – and one for Daryl. She carefully ignored any curious or knowing glances from either of her parents. The entire time she worked she was muttering insults to the jack rabbits hopping through her guts, twitching their ears along her sternum, digging claws into her kidneys. It wasn’t a big deal that she was baking for him, or that she planned on taking breakfast enough for the two of them tomorrow, or that she’d bought him not one but  _ three _ presents.

It wasn’t a big deal. She was just happy for him. 

Getting ready the day of was a bit of a nightmare. She’d wanted to wear something, well, not frumpy but the whole reason for her going over was to help him  _ clean _ . So, gritting her teeth she’d pulled a simple black t-shirt with white stripes over her head, and with a feeling like she were having her eyelids scraped with fingernail files, she clambered into an old pair of washed out overalls. 

Whose only redeeming feature at this point – were the several open slits running across her legs from mid-thigh to shin. Mama and daddy couldn’t possibly give her too hard a time with her choice, considering that these were the things she usually wore while working on the farm or cleaning the house.

She smiled cheerfully to both parents when she made her way down the steps from her room and went into the kitchen. They eyed her a little uncertainly but only wished her a good morning while she gathered some pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and potatoes into some tupperware. Placing all this in a separate bag from the one that had the cake and then there was the one with Daryl’s presents, she was working on not hyperventilating when she heard a wry voice that pulled her back into what was going on around her.

“You tell that boy, I’m going to start charging him for groceries, you keep taking him all the good leftovers.” She threw a mock glare at Hershel, who smiled serenely into his next sip of coffee.

“Excuse me Mr. Greene.” Annette interjected before Beth could respond. “Are you insinuatin’ that there are leftovers from this kitchen that  _ aren’t _ good?” 

Beth watched with a grin as her daddy’s eyes crinkled a little over the rim of his mug, before making the wise choice of taking the rest of his coffee to the dining room to finish with the morning’s paper. She took the slight reprieve to start grabbing smaller containers to scoop and squeeze every other thing she’d need into. Butter, syrup, ketchup, feeling her cheeks redden as her mother leaned on a nearby counter and watched her.

“Honey, you’re forgettin’ the kitchen sink.” Beth couldn’t stop the nervous laugh that escaped, peeking quickly at her mama’s smiling face. “Does the man at least have silverware?”

“I honestly don’t know mama, I mean he’s a bachelor, I’m just tryin’ to cover my bases.” 

And also she was nervous out of her mind and kind of procrastinating on leaving, because if he hated what she’d gotten him, or thought that she was a crazy person for bringing all this food it would kind of break her heart, and wasn’t that a stupid feeling to have over a person she’d barely known a handful of weeks?

“Sweetpea, you got the bases, the outfield, and the whole dang stadium under wraps with all the stuff you’re takin’ him.” Beth settled all the items in their respective bags, and watched from the corner of her eye as Annette came to stand at her side. “He’s gonna love it babygirl, and if he doesn’t, he’s too much of a fool to chase.”

Her voice had dropped down low enough so that Hershel couldn’t hear her in the next room, and Beth gave a grateful smile. Her mama at least knew, understood, all the things she’d told them were true, but she couldn’t help the way she was feeling already, and no amount of chastising or strict rules were going to stop that.

Beth hugged her hard, gave another quick smile, called a goodbye and “Happy Father’s Day!” to her daddy, and gathering up her many bags, excited the farm house.

Daryl had texted her his address last night, with a promise that they wouldn’t miss each other this time at least. And she’d Google Mapped it immediately, not surprised in the least when she saw it was on the outskirts of town. 

As she neared the actual location she couldn’t help but grin, the house – or cabin – was in kind of an odd location. It stood almost right up against the old infrequently used two lane highway. But its back porch obviously opened basically straight into the woods that surrounded it on all sides but the front.

\- Lives in a decently sized cabin.

There was his old truck parked close to flush against the wooden logs by the front door, and an obviously added on half-a car port that housed a black motorcycle. She smiled a little seeing it, that thing had been on her list since he came to get her to go to the hospital with him, she was already feeling better about what lay inside his gift bag. And the man himself sat on the small set of front steps leading up to the cabin’s door.

Beth felt her smile lengthen considerably, when, once he saw her – Daryl quickly dropped the cigarette and put it out with his boot. He nodded to her while climbing to his feet, eyes narrowing a little in confusion when she didn’t immediately pull into the clear open spot on the other side of the house. 

She hated reversing.

About to suck it up while giving herself a firm talking to about acting like an adult, Beth watched as Daryl made quick strides to her window, looking mildly concerned.

“Somethin’ wrong?” He crouched a little, probably trying to get a clear look at her face, which she found a little funny, considering his own face was nearly half covered with his long one-shade-from-black locks.

“No! No, I’m just bein’ silly.” She waved a nervous hand to go with her self-deprecating giggle that she tried to swallow as quickly as it came out. “I just have this thing, about backin’ up.”

His eyes narrowed farther, jaw jutting slightly to the side as he glanced at her, her car, and then the space by the cabin to park in.

“Fer when yer leavin’?” He questioned, one eye nearly closing as he considered her.

“Yeah, but it’s dumb, an’ I’ll be fine, I’ll just pull up and we can get started.”

He watched her for a moment more, thin lips slightly pursed making them just about invisible, before he cocked his head at her.

“Could back it into the space for ya, if ya want.” She watched as his skin darkened to a rosy shade, like  _ he _ was the one being ridiculous instead of her. “’Less you’re worried I’d mess up the inside or somethin’.” He motioned vaguely to her light grey upholstery.

“’Course not Daryl.” She suddenly wanted to smack the crap out of whatever person or people that had made this man think he dirtied whatever he touched. She could feel her brows pinch, even as she tried to keep her smile in place. “I’d really appreciate it, I know it’s crazy but…”

But, she couldn’t help it and the idea of not having to do it made her giddy.

“Least I could do.” He shrugged, and she hopped out, watching with clenched teeth from the front of the cabin as he backed the Santa Fe effortlessly beside the house.

“You make that look so easy!” She beamed at him, as he handed her the keys and followed her to the back of the vehicle. 

He didn’t voice an answer but when she turned her head to look at him, his mouth twitched a little and his ears were lightly red.

She felt him stiffen in surprise as she opened the back hatch, unveiling the assorted bags cluttering the storage compartment.

“Hell is this?” She smiled through her anxiety as she began scooping things up by their handles, hoping that tone was all shock and not irritation. “A’ready got all the stuff we’re gonna need to clean the place.”

“Oh I figured you would.” She chirped, a few octaves higher than normal, nodding him towards the last bag which was chock full of their breakfast. “Thank goodness you did though, I didn’t even think of that!”

She watched just long enough for him to swing down the back panel before spinning on her heel to head to the front door, barely hearing him as he caught up to her.

“Alrigh’, this stuff for Auri then?” He was obviously trying to poke around the bag he held without upsetting the careful balance of the containers inside.

“Nope.” She smiled pleasantly as he stopped his rifling to glare at her.

“You tryin’ t’ drive me nuts this early in the damn mornin’?” His growling probably should have done something other than alleviate her nerves and make her smile broaden, but  _ this _ she was familiar with, him grumbling and sassing back in his own way.

He gave an irritated grunt when she just continued to smile at him calmly, and he threw a shoulder into his front door, leading her inside.

The floor plan was a pretty open one, living room, filled with an old couch and an older TV which was propped up on what appeared to be an impressively sized tree stump. The room bled in seamlessly to the kitchen, counter spaces made from a darker wood, steadily humming fridge, a stove that may have survived from the 50’s and a freshly emptied garbage can. A hallway led off to the right of the kitchen, and Beth was sure that’s where she’d find at least a couple bedrooms and a bathroom.

Daryl had sat his bag on the counter, and was shifting uneasily, picking at his fingers as he flicked glances at her through his hair. Her smile stayed firmly in place as she dropped her own bags next to his and taking a deep breath, turned to him with raised brows.

“Ok, ready?” He froze, before straightening and eyeballing her suspiciously.

“No.” He groused, accent ticking up a bit. “But g’on anyhow.”

“Kay.” She swallowed, teeth worrying her lip as she reached for the bag he’d set down. “I uh, I don’t know if you’ve eaten already but…” She began pulling out the array of plastic containers, finding comfort in the repetitive task. “I hadn’t yet, so I thought I’d bring some stuff with me and we could eat real quick before we get started?”

The air expelled in a silently fast gush from her lungs when his expression immediately brightened, and he almost leaned into the point of touching her when he helped lift out the larger tupperware at the bottom of the bag.

“Damn girl, this all food?” He took in the sight of both, the dishes covering most of the counter space, and the other bags still unpacked sitting there conspicuously. 

Beth smiled unsurely at him, feeling her throat tighten a little, he seemed larger than usual to her. The cabin’s small walls having a harder time accommodating his rangy frame than the superstore’s warehouse-like expanse did. Had his shoulder’s always been  _ that _ broad? His torso that deep from spine to sternum? His toned arms were flexing slightly as his wrists curved around a lid, strong fingers and knuckles popping it from its mooring easily.

He hummed a little bit, happy, as he grabbed a pancake from amongst the small pile and bit off a chunk with an enthusiasm that made Beth’s heart hitch. His gaze met hers, lips quirking as he chewed and she was able to breathe out a laugh. Rolling her eyes at him, she cracked open a couple of the other containers, motioning him to the butter and syrup.

\- Enjoys breakfast foods.

\- Hums when especially pleased. 

“You keep bringin’ me food every time we do this, damn place’ll twinkle like a fuckin’ star after a’ while.” His cheek was puffed out to the side as he spoke, managing to do so without flicking flapjack bits all over her, motions slowing when he seemed to think of something.

“We gonna be doin’ this  _ regularly _ then Daryl?” She teased, guessing easily what had slowed his eager chomping. 

He shrugged and his eyes skated away from hers, while her grin still hadn’t left its place, maybe turned a little hesitant now and then when her nerves climbed up her throat, but stuck through it nonetheless.

She quickly went through and unsnapped the other lids, curving her lips in to hold them between her teeth when she saw him go motionless, jaw half slack, his look one of shocked anticipation for all his features barely moved. With Daryl she had to take every small movement and explode it in order to get an idea of what he was feeling.

He stuck the last bite of pancake into his mouth, pulling open one of the cabinet doors built into the counter, and straitening, handed her a plate. Doing the same with a fork, snatched from the navy blue dish drainer next to the sink. He was skillfully maneuvering a generous helping of cheese covered scrambled eggs, placing them cozied next to every other breakfast food she’d brought, when he paused.

She was slathering butter on her own pancakes when she noticed his lack of movement and turned to consider him. His eyes were jumping from the food in front of them to the bags remaining on the counter and back.

“Told’ya I’d get us pizza fer you helpin’ me.” He finally said, cutting a quick look at her before going back to staring at the unopened bags.

“I know.” She nodded, dribbling thick streams of syrup onto the butter covered golden cakes, nudging the container his way before picking up the one that held the ketchup, dolloping it on potatoes and eggs.

“So why’d ya bring s’much food?” He gestured to the other bags with his fork, expression pinching slightly around the edges. “Didn’ think I could afford a couple’a pizzas Greene?”

She was shaking her head before he finished, sweet Lord she wasn’t  _ that _ stupid, with everything else he’d allowed her to do for him, through coercion, pleading, or grudging friendliness on his part, there was no way she’d insult him by doing something like that.

“That’s not lunch.” She supplied, sucking a wayward string of syrup from her index finger, freezing when his eyes locked onto the movement. Pulling it from between her lips with a slight squeaking sound of saliva, she licked her lips nervously, blushing when he tracked that as well.

“Woman.” He murmured, meeting her gaze, his complexion looking a little darker. “’less there’s hacked up body parts in ‘em,” he motioned again to the innocuous items next to her, “can we cut the fuckin’ mystery?”

They held each other’s sight for a few moments before she sighed and, taking his plate from him and setting her own down, she snagged his wrist and pulled him over a few steps so they were in front of the parcels together. Carefully bringing the cake loaded one towards her, Beth pulled the dome shaped carrier from its place and Daryl swept the bag out of her way as she set it back on the counter’s surface.

Glancing at him one more time she unsnapped the lid from around the base and lifted it away smoothly. Decidedly  _ not _ looking at him as silence pervaded the small space between them.

“ _ Good lord _ .” He muttered, and she snuck a sideways peek at him, he looked rather dumbfounded, eyes running the length of the cake. “Girl, did’ya…bake me a  _ whole _ fuckin’ cake?”

Her heart was salmon laddering up her ribs, as she squinted at the creation in front of her. It was a chocolate chip cookie cake, it had multiple layers, including the solid cookie bottom, a layer of ganache on top of that, and then alternating layers of vanilla butter cake with chocolate chips folded in and the brown sugar buttercream frosting.

It was…a little over the top for one person.

She’d made its twin for daddy and the rest of the family to eat, but she hadn’t wanted to bring Daryl just a  _ piece _ from that one. He was a dad dang it, a brand new one, this was his  _ first _ Father’s Day and she didn’t know if she’d be around for any other ones (she prayed she would) so she had to make  _ sure _ this one was special.

“Uhm…yes?” She answered at last, eyes feeling overlarge in their sockets.

“Christ.” He said quietly, and she watched him tip his head to the side, examining its height and leaning a little closer to inhale. “Why?”

She took another step to the side and motioned silently to the third bag, he was really looking confused now, eyes slitted and a corner of his mouth tugging back, bunching one sharply boned cheek as he sidled passed the cake to the third bag.

Opening it with another sidelong squint her way, he began slowly pulling the white tissue paper from the plain blue carrier, balling it up in his fist as he did. She knew the moment he saw and understood what was lying inside the container’s azure confines.

She was smiling timidly when the set of eyes that nearly matched the bag down to the shade snapped onto her.

“Happy Father’s Day Daryl.”         

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't even care if it's too cute lol. I just couldn't stop. 
> 
> And the recipe and picture for that cake can be found on pinterest - though it's literally easier to find if you search father's day cakes lol. But anyway I take no credit for the cake only found it and thought it looked AMAZING. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, feedback is always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Father's Day...and then a plethora of other stuff b/c I can't seem to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Folks! Here is part 2 of Daryl's Father's Day, I didn't even try to stop the feels, so it may be too sweet and fluffy, you have been warned. 
> 
> I wish you all happy reading with frosting on top!

**Chapter 7**

**Sunday, June 18** **th** ** & Monday, June 19** **th**

He was having some kind of an attack, or one of those out of body experiences that he had heard about from people who'd OD'd. He'd asked her here in a moment of brave insanity that had three quarters wrecked him after they'd hung up. But she'd sounded,  _ hmmm _ , it'd probably been wishful thinking but, fuck, if she hadn't sounded...well like someone who wouldn't  _ mind _ spending a little extra time with him.

But he wasn't a person that dated, definitely while he was trying to get ready for his newborn daughter to come home, and also – well shit the girl was about half his age and the closest thing he'd seen to a person being able to walk on water. So he'd asked her to come help him fuckin' clean of all things and here she was.

Except now she'd gone and blown his mind good and thorough like everything else Beth Greene set her mind to. He'd been anxious to get to see her after their days apart, like he was the damn junkie instead of the unknown mother of his child, and when he'd seen her car pull up, relief had flooded his system.

But yeah they were pals, what-the-fuck-ever, he couldn't begin to deal with all of that.

And then the bags and the breakfast, and he'd been about a second away from becoming white trash offended, and now this. A cake, a  _ whole _ goddamn cake, and it was homemade like the breakfast had been, and was – embarrassingly – beautiful, near golden frosting wrapped around the sides, whole damn top sprinkled in chocolate chips.

Only way he'd been able to tell or make a half wild guess that she'd baked it instead of bought it was the crazy plastic transporter she'd brought it in, and there was no way you could transfer a cake that big from its original surface to the plastic carrier. Then again, the hell did he know? Beth Greene was fuckin' magic, maybe she'd wiggled her nose and that's  _ exactly _ what had happened.

And Daryl had realized, like a swift kick in the junk, that he'd never been given a cake. Not ever, forget a whole one that looked like it belonged on TV it was so damn pretty, one that was homemade – that someone had worked hard on to give him – had  _ cared _ enough to give him.

He'd had to keep his eyes firmly placed on her creation, to voice only the shock he felt click crackling along his veins, because he was suddenly feeling the most ridiculous reaction to baked goods he could ever imagine.

He wanted very badly to have more counter space, so that he could quickly and without warning, scoop that small blonde demigod next to him onto it and press his face into the crook of her neck or the sweet fluttering pulse point and  _ bite _ .

Install one of those damn kitchen islands for the sole purpose of laying her across it, pull layers of clothing out of the way so he could smear some of that thick frosting across her shuddering stomach, take a nice long time licking it off, her hands in his hair, his hands...

So not only did he not recognize his own body, the one that didn't cringe from her, but now his mind, that had never cared about fantasy, daydreaming, wishing, especially when it came to the opposite sex, or sex in general, was flooding him with images, he could just about taste sugar on his tongue over the salty mouthful of her skin.

_ Damnit Dixon, get a fuckin' hold of yourself, you nasty fuck. _

_ Girl bakes you a cake and you want to defile her with it for Christ's sake. _

Defile, man he was getting old fashioned now that he was a papa, he just needed to get over this mild aneurism he was having and everything would even out. At least that's what he'd been thinking until she'd gestured to that last bag, and he'd pulled out crisp white tissue paper that snagged at the calluses on his hands, had casted one more questioning look her way. His roiling mind calming a little at the uncertainty he'd seen there.

And now here he was, wondering if it was possible to have an out of body experience without actually overdosing or dying in some important way, as he stared first into the bag and then at the near mythical maven who seemed singularly well versed in knocking against his carefully constructed foundations.

These  _ foundations _ outlined clear cut rules in his life, not the least being that he wasn't much anything other than an ignorant redneck, who was lucky to have his shitty cabin, job, insurance, truck etc. That he wasn't interested in anyone getting close to him physically or otherwise, and that that was a good thing, because no one worth wanting was going to look at him for those things either.

"Happy Father's Day Daryl."

Her words, echoed around the hollow feeling in his skull, clogged up his throat like twice fried roadkill, and pricked along the edges of eyes that cast themselves desperately back into the bag. 

To a small collection of items with had at least  _ one _ thing in common, a word found on each.

_ Dad _

With a reverence he wouldn't show to holy relics, he reached in and gently clasped the first item that was nested on top of the others. He pulled it out, cradling it carefully between his mildly trembling palms and unevenly expanding chest, chin tucked down to let his hair fall across his face.

It was a black coffee mug, he'd have to buy a coffee maker...and start drinking coffee, alternating layers of text read in lines of white and orange that tumbled down the cup’s side reading, "The only thing I - LOVE - more than - MOTORCYCLES - is being a - Dad" he rolled his tongue around the inside of his mouth saying the words silently to himself.

He'd mentioned having a bike to her  _ one _ time, but she'd remembered, even in the middle of all the crazy emotions going on at the time she'd, what? Filed away this bit of information about him like it mattered, like he...

Placing the mug onto the counter and diligently sliding it all the way back so it was in no danger of ever hitting the floor, he looked back into the little bag of wonder. The other two items were fabric based, shirts he could tell.

The one on top was a black sleeveless tee that had a white stencil of what looked like maybe an old 40's Indian Scout with words also in white above it stating "Best Biker Dad - Ever" his fingers clutched into the material to keep the shake of his hands hidden. Fuckin' hell she'd even gotten him a sleeveless shirt, if he was asked to get her anything right now (not that she ever would he didn't think) would he be able to pick out a single thing?

Beth Greene was kind, stubborn, smart, an amazing cook a point she shared with her mama, she loved her family, ate s'mores and sometimes used their ingredients as weapons, she wore little to no makeup, liked running a braid through her ponytail, he'd noticed her habit of wearing a varying array of bracelets on only her left wrist. If he were given the god awful task of shopping for clothes he'd be stuck between work attire and overalls (hopefully ones with the same kind of strategic rips her current set displayed) but that was about it.

He was such a shit.

Putting the first shirt next to the mug, he brought the last undeserved present up for inspection. Grey with a black graphic, this time it was some low slung looking chopper surrounded by the message "I’m A - Biker Dad - Just Like A Normal - Dad - Only Much Cooler!" 

Ah fuck, it was corny as hell, and he'd curb stomp the first snarky motherfucker that said a damn thing about it.

His teeth caught at the inside of his lip, working it hard while the fluctuating shit in his chest tried to calm down, all the while Beth stood nervously shifting to one side. He'd never felt so at ease and simultaneously painfully awkward in his life. 

Being alone - easy. Being around his brother and the idiot squad - awkward, add a woman to the mix? Tack on the painful. But with Beth, it was the ease of being alone with that constant fumbling grasping unknown. Except unlike anyone else, she made him want to try.

"I-I know that one has sleeves, but I could probably take 'em off for you without ruinin' the shirt or -" She stammered, sounding more nervous than he'd ever heard her, causing his gaze to snap to hers, which didn't improve her speech pattern. "Technically I guess you're p-probably better at that than I would be…considering..." She flicked some fingers at his current dress, sleeveless plaid included, her face coloring brightly when he still didn't answer.

He meant to, to answer her, to thank her, or say something other than stare at her like she was a goddamn unicorn, the last piece of chocolate on the planet, cold beer after a long day, all wrapped up into a pretty little curving package. Lips, nose, cheeks, the flare of her hips and the side of her neck, girl was all sweeping features and startling shades of blonde and blue.

But she...she'd floored him again, he was down there with the crumbs and tracked in mud. And he was in an odd headspace, somewhere between snapping at her for getting him all this shit when she didn't even know him, or snag onto one of those fidgeting hands and yank her to him - cover her mouth with his. Because she'd gotten him all this shit and she didn't even  _ know _ him.

He felt the very alien sensation of wanting a hug, to hug her, and that freaked him out enough to remain very still while she sidled a little closer to him, watching him intently as she looked at him.

"Are they..." She couldn't seem to settle on the words she wanted to use, but since he wasn't able to wrap his tongue around any he stood patiently and waited. "I mean, do ya like 'em?"

Did he...was she fuckin'  _ Looney Tunes _ ?

She'd gotten him Father's Day gifts, brought over breakfast, baked him a cake that'd make that Duffy dude cry. And if all of that wasn't enough, she was the  _ first _ one to do all  _ three _ of these things for him. Like them? He was having a hard time staying off his knees, wanted to wrap his arms around her waist, cry into her stomach like a little bitch while she ran those capable looking fingers through his hair.

But he couldn't say or do any of that. First of all he'd have to kick his own ass, secondly that didn't seem like a friend thing to do, she was still half his age, and he still had a kid and couldn't be starting up any kind of thing like that. He wanted to be what the damn shirts she'd gotten professed him to be, the very best biker dad he could, no matter how terrifying that desire was.

He did the only thing he could, kept her gaze, which felt nearly heart ripping in and of itself, and gave her a bobbing nod before finally, dropping his eyes back to the shirt in his hands. He saw a flash of white out of his peripheral and looked through his falling hair to see her smiling, beaming at him like he'd just given her the world's most eloquent thank you.

"Yeah?" She took an uncertain step towards him and he pursed his lips a little as he nodded again, getting a little pissed at himself for being too much of a pussy to voice a single word of appreciation to the woman who was too good for this whole fuckin' planet let alone his hick ass, but was for some reason still standing happily in front of him now. "Oh Daryl I'm so friggin' relieved!"

And just like that she was hugging him, like it had been at the hospital when they found out Aurora was his. Toned and skinny arms looping around his neck, pulling herself up a little to tuck her head under his chin. He'd quickly opened his grasp on the grey t-shirt to wrap his arms around her upper back.

Hold the fuck on, she did all this for him  _ and _ he got the hug he wanted, she  _ wanted _ the hug? He was dreaming, Merle had slipped something into his beer, he was sick and fevered hallucinating, he'd fuckin'  _ died _ and somehow someone at the gates of the place he wasn't sure he believed in had screwed up big time and let him in and this was it.

Eternal reward, the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, a kid he was alternately terrified and thrilled at the idea of raising, and his old man safely tucked away in hell or just somewhere that was  _ nowhere _ near him.

"I was so worried you'd think they were awful." She murmured, her breath curling along one of her crooked arms before flowing up to tickle along his neck.

He was all mute, at this point didn't know if he'd ever actually attained speech, but he shook his head definitively, scratching his stubble into her hairline and peak of her forehead a couple times when he did. Without the ability to do much else he tightened his hold on her, feeling the arms around his neck flex in response.

And maybe losing a little of his mind, or he could blame it on the tightness of their hug, he found his nose pressing into her smooth conditioned hair, breathing deep he took in smoky breakfast meats, the sweet of syrup - saintly rich frosting and cake, underneath it all something earthy maybe an herb or other plant. Sage? Something unobtrusive, a little intoxicating.

He became aware slowly, by ticks of an internal clock, that they had been twined around one another for an inordinate amount of time. That she'd made one or two unassuming burrowing movements into his chest.

And right when he was wondering if he should panic, maybe he'd started to tense, maybe she figured out that he didn't know what the hell he was doing, but she started pulling back and he was able to release her slowly instead of dropping his arms like she'd bitten him.

Fuck if he didn't feel  _ almost _ normal.

She gave him a pleased little smile, face agreeably colored, like  _ she _ was the one being spoiled more than she ever had in her entire existence. And he quirked his mouth in response, more for her than himself, honestly he was feeling a little…uneasy.

The scales were being seriously tipped here, the food – lunches and this today – the shopping, her willing to help him clean, the upcoming baby shower. He hadn’t done a single thing for this girl and she was brightening every corner of his shitty life. And if he thought for a minute it was some kind of charity, inspired by a religion or upbringing, he’d have shot her down quick. 

But she seemed so…happy… to do things for him, and while he needed to make sure he didn’t let it get out of control, wouldn’t it make him more of an asshole to make her stop? He watched as she put his plate into his seriously outdated microwave, laughing a little when she couldn’t get it to work, turned to him with eyes so bright he couldn’t figure how they weren’t back lit, and he couldn’t imagine saying a single thing, doing a single thing, that’d make that smile leave.

He shook his head at her, hair falling to once again cover his face, he had the idiotic feeling that she could read him, didn’t want her making away with all these thoughts spiraling around like a dust devil inside him. He reached in passed her, spun a nob or two, felt another tight pull on a corner of his mouth when he looked down at her next to him, her arm almost brushing along his sideways leaning chest. 

“Hungry?” And every word out of her was neat and musical, like the happiness in her made them float and jig through the air, and he was a fuckin’ moron who needed to get a hold of himself.

He nodded, breaking eye contact with her to pick up her plate, switch its position with his, turn the nob again, get the hell back so he didn’t risk being awkward as fuck and ruining this day that was turning out to be one of the best he’d had. A white banner with red letters flashed through his mind, and he worried the inside of his cheek as he handed her fork over, yeah maybe this wasn’t  _ the _ best, but it was running a hard race for second.

They ate and he did what he could to make what most people would probably think of as small talk, but what he was hoping, was to assemble a sturdier knowledge base for her. Watched her carefully, hiding it the best he could as she gobbled her food down. He loved that she wasn’t bashful about eating with him, noticed how she stuck to eating one food at a time before starting on the next.

Girl was full of interesting little idiosyncrasies.

For instance she listened to music the same way she ate her food, became hooked on a single singer or group, Broadway play etc. and listened to it exclusively and to excess. Memorizing lyrics and learning to play whatever tracks she could on either the guitar or piano, both of which she could play well enough to teach herself all these tracks by ear. 

Which was the other thing she shared with him, face heating as she swallowed harder than scrambled eggs required, she could sing, liked to do it at church or home – wherever she could.

She had no plans to go to any specific college right now, had talked to her folks about it, gave him a slew of ideas and reasons why they didn’t fit when it came to what she wanted or didn’t want to do enough to make his head spin. He couldn’t even begin to imagine the kind of pressure she had to feel, going through all that, having people  _ expect _ you to make something serious out of yourself. Having the courage to push against that, tell her parents she wasn’t ready and needed the time.

Girl was fearless.

Soon as she was done eating he plucked her plate from her hands, ignoring her sound of surprise as he got to his feet and stood from the couch they’d been sharing. Maybe he should look into buying a table…He made his way into the kitchen and glanced at the repackaged cake in its carrier as he put their dishes in the sink, rinsing them off as he turned his eyes to the presents that lined the small counter.

Girl was amazing.

“Alright Dixon.” She sighed happily, and he turned his head in time to watch her stretch, flashes of white thigh peeking out of her slit pant overalls. “What do ya got planned for us today?” 

She hooked her thumbs into the front of the jean material, cinching it between her two hands. It twisted and pulled until he could just glimpse an equally pale swath of skin to each side, the inward curve of her waist catching at him from under her shirt that apparently wasn’t nearly as long as it should have been.   

Eventually, he realized that static noise in his head was in fact, the still running water from the faucet splashing over the now thoroughly rinsed plates. He cut the flow, pulled his gaze upward to her patiently waiting expression, and shook his head a little to clear it of the images like sun spots that covered his unprepared vision.

Once he was able to open his mouth, give her the list he had worked up – squashed the ridiculous feeling of pride when she applauded him for getting a shampooer for the bedrooms and the special laundry detergent he'd tracked down at the store for Auri's clothes – they were able to get started and the process didn't do much in the way of making her suddenly unattractive to him.

Didn't know exactly what he'd expected, how the hell seeing her sweat covered and dirty could achieve a lower level of need. But goddamn it, it'd be nice if  _ something _ would. Even with them not working in the same room, it felt like Beth was all around him while he worked.

She'd taken her phone, and some weird portable speaker, turned on something called an 'app' that was a radio you could apparently get on your phone now, turned up an old rock 'n' roll station and sang along, while she moved through the rooms.

He had the brief thought that he should be annoyed, that the girl seemed fucking  _ unable _ to be anything less than devastating at everything she did, but then he was too busy hiding the grin that kept tugging incessantly at his mouth. Catching glimpses of her bopping through his place, cleaner in one hand, rag in the other, ponytail swinging manically around her shoulders as she hopped and jutted her shoulders side-to-side.

He knew a few of the songs, hummed very –  _ very _ – quietly to a couple of them, but only when the vacuum was on and she was at least a room away. He took a quick break to order the pizza, she liked pepperoni only – sounded good to him so he got a couple larges (ignored her hissing denial that there was no  _ way _ they'd need that much) and went back to literally washing his damn walls.

Never thinking not in a million fucking years that he'd  _ ever _ be bringing a baby here for any kind of reason, he hadn't thought much about smoking inside. The walls were wooden of course, so the yellowish stains were hard to make out, except he'd spent a lot of time recently going over every inch of the place compiling his list of things that needed to get done, and the gummy film hadn't escaped his notice.

They both took a break for lunch, he tossed a bottled water at her that she caught with a grin, spiraling strings of hair adhered to lay whirling across her cheeks and neck. He wasn't in much better shape, AC or no, they'd been scrubbing every damn inch of the place and he could feel the liquid of his own sweat dribble down his sides – stick his shirt across his back.

"Jesus girl don' choke." He rasped, unscrewing the lid to his own bottle of water, watching in bemused amazement as she began wolfing down her first slice. "Meat's dead on there already, ain't gonna run off on ya."

"S'good." She slurred around a bite, smiling wide, red sauce giving her lips a darker hue.

He nodded, deciding he was definitely going to buy a table, watching her as she ate happily enough on his floor. She'd said something about being too sweaty to sit on the couch, like it wasn't a garage sale reject that'd be lucky to get something as nice as Beth Greene's sweat on it. 

He put a couple gooey slices on a paper plate (which came with the pizza thank god because his dish supply was severely limited and breakfast had already about tapped it out) and folded himself down into a cross legged position near her, but not  _ too _ near.

"Didn' think cleanin' could be like this." He muttered, only half to her, before taking a cheese filled bite.

"Like what?" She asked, brows raised, crust of her first slice resting on a bottom lip before she finished taking a chunk out of it.

Not really sure himself what he'd meant, feeling only a lightness he didn't usually associate with household chores. "Not fuckin' awful?" He tried after a few moments of fumbled replies.

But she nodded like he made perfect sense, munching on her bite until offering. "Many hands make light work."

Their gazes held and he blinked in surprise, feeling something similar to static shock lance through his corneas. Wasn't much of a cause for that, not any more than being around her, they weren't overly in one another's space. She wasn't looking at him intently, wasn't smacking him with an especially bright smile. Took him a couple more moments to realize between the cleaning the singing and the food, he'd started feeling a whole new level of comfortable with her.

_ Shit _ .

"So." She began, taking more measured bites of her second slice, eyes finally pulling from his after he was able to offer a weak hum in answer. "For the shower, I know everythin's been crazy, but I gotta pester ya to start lettin' people know about it. Work pals, family you know, whoever."

He shrugged a little, cocking his head as he considered his half eaten piece. "Guess I could make the rounds tomorrow. Get it over with." He honestly couldn't think of anything he'd like to do  _ less _ .

Also, he couldn't decide who he was not looking forward to telling most. Probably Merle, Carol was a close second, the guys at work presented a quantity issue - no way was he going to gather them in a big group...maybe he could just tell Martinez, get him to bring his insane wife, pair of little hellion girls, and spread the word to the other guys. For some reason Michonne's face flashed through his mind and he idly wondered if Rick would be up for getting that beer this week.

"So you do have some family to invite?" Her tone was far too noncommittal not to catch his attention even as he'd been half lost in thought.

He placed his tongue between his teeth and bit, had to, his initial reaction to lash out at her  _ wasn't _ going to fucking happen. He couldn't insure the same restraint in the future, but he  _ could _ reign in his inclination to being a dick at least today, at least this once. Talking about Merle tended to make him revert back into the flinching snapping mess he hadn't really evolved too far from.

"Got a brother." He hedged, digging a nail into the crust of his uneaten pizza. "Locked up, ain't gonna be able to make it." Small show of self-control be damned he could feel his hackles rise at her silence until he chanced a quick peek at her through his hair.

She was watching him, no hint of any kind of judgement or surprise in her eyes to speak of, looked more to him like she was working out a set of puzzles in her head. The expression confused him out of any residual anger, and he scooped up his slice in order to avoid having to look up or continue talking.

They finished their food in a not completely awkward silence, and she surprised him (endlessly it seemed) by snatching his paper plate from his hand and smiling devilishly at him as she deposited it and hers into the trash.

"Alright Dixon, let's shampoo us some carpet and finish up some laundry and call it a day, ya think?" He moved a little achingly to his feet, rolling a quick pass around his mouth with his tongue and then his hand, twitching his lips when she gave him a disapproving look.

"Took my napkin woman." He chastised with another shrug, before trailing after her to the back door.

His washer and dryer were out on his back porch, which gave him an odd feeling anytime he took a second to think about it. On one hand, he'd been pleasantly surprised to find the hookups for the appliances when he'd come to look over the small covered and elevated area. On the other hand, having them on the outside of the cabin somehow made him feel more white trash than going to the laundromat ever had.

He moved around her, taking the little wet bundles she handed him and tossing them methodically inside the dryer's drum.

"You'd tell me right?" He glanced up at her, ignoring the stutter step in his chest at the way the light was glinting off her skin and hair. "If you wanted me to tag along for when you're tellin' people."

He hesitated before nodding, ignoring the fact that he  _ did _ wish she could be with him, like she had been at the hospital, not needing her to  _ do _ anything necessarily, but for her to be there. He felt Beth's support like a physical presence sometimes, keeping him upright, keeping him balanced.

But it wasn't her kid, she hadn't been the one to follow him into that bar's bathroom, hadn't been her slim body he'd hoisted up against the stall. His blood warmed the longer he looked at her while the memories filtered into his mind's eye, the haziness of the night enough to let his imagination switch up the details.

Christ he was one sick fuck.

Taking the last of the wet clothes he was able to break away from her sight, tossing them in, he shut the door to the machine a little too hard.

Tomorrow was going to suck like a motherfucker.

After Beth had gone home, Daryl made a trip he hadn’t originally planned, to the hospital, but with the day being what it was…well it seemed wrong not to spend some of it with Auri.

Tara had a surprise for him when he got there, but he supposed it was much the little kit’s surprise as anyone’s. Entering the usually dimly lit room, he was motioned into his regular chair, all the while studying the nurse’s horribly hid look of excitement. He undid his shirt like usual, but this time Tara moved his hands out a bit and motioned him to hold still.

“Check it out bro.” She said quietly, placing Aurora resting on her back in his carefully arranged hands. 

Girl was still so small he could still just cradle her in his two large palms, near black thatch of hair starting to make a real appearance. And Daryl’s heart caught on a normal beat and stayed there for an unsure quivering little moment when he looked at her face. He’d seen a flash of navy blue now and then when her lids had risen in the past. 

But now she was looking at him.  _ At him _ . He’d been reading up on the pamphlets Tara had left around the area he inhabited most all of the times he was away from one of his jobs these days. He’d known that Auri was getting close to where she could make eye contact. But he hadn’t  _ known _ , not at all, not really, because here she was gazing up at him stoically. 

And there was no way for her to know, but, he was certain with every breath they took together that she  _ knew _ it was him. Knew who he was. That she was rather content to gaze quietly at him as he did her, sight going a little wonky around the edges as he blinked the moisture back. He had no chance against this tiny human, she cocked her head a little, almost like she was asking him a question…and he smiled.

Smiled like it was the first time he ever had.

And maybe it was. Because anything before her hadn’t really been him, and everything he’d done before her didn’t matter as much as these beautiful liquid blues looking up at him now did.

“Try to keep it one at a time.” Tara murmured lowly to him, and he turned his head a little to show he was listening without actually looking away from his baby girl. “She can get overstimulated, so you can talk and do skin-to-skin like you’re used to, but try not talk and hold eye contact. Hard for her to track alright?”

He nodded slowly, watching Auri’s little eyes wobbling up and down to keep hold of his gaze.

The woman left quietly and Daryl lost track of time, smiling occasionally when the kit’s eyes dipped their cautious way down to his mouth. But after a little while her thin lids began bobbing and he carefully placed her against him, breathing smoothly as she settled in against him, moved a tiny perfectly formed fist to her mouth.

“Had one hell of a’ day little girl.” He whispered, feeling her nuzzle into him. “Pretty sure I got you t’ blame for it too.” Lips twitched as she sighed out a little breath, he corrected ruefully. “Alrigh’, guess I got ya t’  _ thank _ for it.”   

Monday was filled with some of the most nerve murdering anxiety that Daryl had had the severe misfortune to experience. He missed Beth, the feeling like a punched jaw, aching and sharp pain by degrees, on top of that he was pissed at himself because he was certain that missing your  _ work buddy _ this much was not a thing.

He'd loaded his entire day with people, at first thinking to spread it out, but then figuring if he could get it all over with he'd have the week to decompress before the baby shower. He sat down at the concrete table, marveling not for the first time the perks of living in a small town. It meant that when you visited your inmate brother you didn't have to deal with glass and the phones. Touching of any kind wasn't allowed, but then Dixon's didn't go in for things like hugs.

He'd already seen Martinez, tracked him through traded texts to the store while he, Rosita, and the kids were grocery shopping. Daryl had pulled him aside in the dairy section, keeping an eye on the man's wife as she looked over different kinds of yogurt. Had explained the situation with as few words he could, watching the myriad of expressions filter across his co-worker's face.

Cheeks reddening, he then finished with Beth's involvement and her request for him to invite people. Ears burning as Martinez's look became humorously incredulous, he hadn't realized how it would sound, or how to explain the level of the girl's involvement. Of course (he realized now) it sounded like they were together or something. Nobody was like Beth Greene, wouldn't get that she was a good person, that a redneck like him was lucky to have for a friend.

Choosing to ignore the speculative studying that Martinez had been engaged in, he'd finished up with a grudging plea of his own, to spread the story and the invitation, nodding to the man's acceptance before getting the fuck out of dodge without another word.

He'd then gone over to Carol's place to repeat the process, she (thank fucking hell) had taken the news casually enough. Asked him once if he were ok, if there was anything he needed, agreeing to the baby shower invite with a small smile. He had a feeling telling her was going to be the easiest encounter he had today.

Shifting uneasily now on the hard bench he waited agitatedly.

He couldn't invite Merle, but he had to tell his brother, already tensing at the idea. He was sure to catch all kinds of shit for everything that had happened, deserved it, even though it had been Merle's idea and Merle's shitty condom.

His older brother swaggered over, shackle free, dutifully staying to his side of the table as he sat, thin smile cracking the hard face.

"How's it goin' lil' bro ain't seen ya in a bit, thought ya'd gone off and got yourself a regular hole to dip into."

Thoughts of Beth suddenly filled his head and Daryl found himself bristling at the  _ baseless _ and  _ irrational _ slight towards her.

_ Christ Dixon, she ain't yours. _

"Nah, been tied up though." He muttered, working to keep the eye contact, with Merle's perceptive gaze tearing rents into him.

"Well if it ain't with a piece, and the tying up don't involve your headboard, what the fuck was it? Work?"

He wanted to shrug at the words, or tell his brother to mind his own goddamn business, but considering the reason for his visit, that would be counterproductive.

"Got a kid." He didn't so much blurt the words, as let them exhale from his lungs. Muscles bunched tight while he held as still as he could. Merle's heavy brow furrowed in understandable confusion.

"Fuck you mean? 'Got a kid', what fuckin' kid? You babysittin’ now Darlina?" But Daryl could tell that Merle wasn't finding the situation the least bit funny.

Well great, neither was he.

"Nah, I  _ mean _ , your lousy goddamn rubber was a piece of shit so the last skank you brow beat me into fuckin' got knocked up and now there's a  _ kid _ Merle."

Awe, hell, guess he was blaming Merle after all.

The level his brother's face was twisted into was an all-time max, paling instead of flushing like Daryl's was prone to do. Leaning forward, Merle stuck to his side of the table, but barely, as his voice raised its volume.

"The tweaker slut from the time we was at the black bitch's shithole?"

Daryl nodded even as his eyes narrowed to slits for about five different reasons from what Merle had just said, then freezing when the older man started laughing raucously, the sound echoing hollowly around the room.

"Hell little brother! Nasty thing like that? Prob'ly fucked every cock in the place that night!" He waved a hand dismissively, sniffing and rolling a shoulder to complete the action. "Don' even worry 'bout that, girl's houndin’ you 'cause she can tell yer soft. Jus' lookin' for somebody t'pay for the lil' bastard."

Daryl had half risen from his seat, fists clenched, before remembering just  _ where _ the hell they were having this conversation at, and promptly dropped back down, glaring hard at his brother receiving a mildly surprised look in return.

"Woman's fuckin'  _ dead _ Merle, kicked it when she was havin' the baby. An' they already done the goddamn test, Kit's mine." He cursed his slip, kept going before Merle could latch onto the term of endearment. "S'a lil' girl, an' 'er name's Aurora, don' be callin' her  _ bastard _ ."

He'd never felt this level of protectiveness over another living soul in his life, not his mama, not Merle, hell not even himself. He saw the way his words froze Merle up, made him really lock into the situation, shock and then anger quickly flashing in his eyes.

"S'what yer here t'blame me 'cause ya ain't smart enough to feel when a damn rubber breaks?” He scoffed a little before his face turned back into a hard mask. “You soundin' like ya wanna keep the kid, ya should give the damn thing up, you ain't no daddy, lil’ brother."

His hand tingled as he slammed it down on the table, ignoring the guard’s warning as the words came spitting from his lips.

"Ain't givin' up  _ shit _ Merle! The kid's mine, an' I  _ am _ 'er dad!" He leveled a finger at his brother’s face. "Don' fuckin' call 'er  _ bastard _ or  _ it _ or  _ thing _ ." His accent was thickening everything going into discordant twangs. "Ya don' want nothin' t'do with 'er tha's yer shitty choice, but she's yer fuckin' blood same as she's mine."

"Tone it down hillbilly!" The guard called from next to one of the doors and Daryl shifted his glare in the man's direction, but leaned back and took a hissing breath through his nose in order to calm down.

Looking back to Merle he was met with a glower that he easily matched, refusing this time to give an inch, or to back down to big brother's displeasure. If Merle didn't like getting yelled at he should stop being such a worthless prick. After a couple tense minutes of silence, Daryl watched the broad shoulders shift uncomfortably.

"So...the woman's dead then?" Merle said finally, and Daryl eyed him suspiciously as he nodded, not trusting when some kind or slur wasn't toppling from the rough mouth. "She was a party girl, hard one." He continued, searching Daryl's impassive face. "Doubt she quit havin’ a good time, least not the  _ whole _ time while sh'was expectin'."

"Ya knew her?" He was well aware of the fact that he was meeting Rick after this at Michonne's bar. Was planning on telling him then who'd introduced him to the mother of his kid.

"Nah." His brother answered flatly, continuing when Daryl opened his mouth to respond. "Been in that scene for a long time now baby brother, don't gotta know 'em to tell how long and hard they been at it. Didn' get her name, hadn' seen her in there before, just asked her if she was up for tradin’ affection for some product."

Daryl wanted to scrub his hands across his face, rub some of the awfulness out of his pores, he wanted that baby, but she deserved a much better start than what he'd given her. Quiet rested on the two brothers a little easier this time.

"Kid's ok?" Merle grated out and Daryl looked at him in surprise, getting a glare thrown back at him. "I'm not a goddamn idiot, bad shit happens when ya mix drugs and pregnant women. Girl's m'niece ain't she?" He growled, like Daryl hadn't  _ just _ got done yelling that into his face. "Gotta look out for her don' I? Same as I do her dumbass  _ daddy _ ."

And that right there was as close as Merle Dixon was ever going to come to offering his younger brother congratulations on having a child.

"She's still up at the hospital, gonna be there for a couple more weeks." Merle nodded his acceptance, jutting out his jaw a little, thinking.

"Had t'have any surgeries or anythin'?" Nodding again at Daryl's shaking head. "Tha's somethin'."

"Cops might be showin' up t' ask you about her mom."

A third nod.

They talked for several more minutes, reestablishing a sort of normal until visiting hours were over, and Daryl had to leave. He and Merle exchanged head nods, and Daryl left the prison to meet up with Rick at Michonne's.

Walking in he immediately spotted the two people he'd come to see in mid-discussion, smiles on both faces. He watched with an odd kind of interest, if he didn't know any better, or if he cared a little more, he'd say some kind of flirting or other similar interest was going on there.

Making his way to them, he pulled up a seat, nodding at Michonne when her eyes shifted to him.

"Welcome back Dixon, it's been a while." She greeted warmly, setting off a few of his alarms as she reached down, fished out a beer from the ice and handed it to him. "How long has it been?"

He flicked his eyes to Rick, who was tipping his own beer back in a long swallow, eyes clearly dancing as they clipped against the low lighting.

"Seven or eight months give or take." He grumbled, taking a quick sip from his now open drink. "M'surrounded by jaw jackin’ gossips."

"So when's the shower?" She asked, not missing a beat and he sighed heavily, answering her between longer pulls from the bottle he rotated in his hands. "I'll be there, and  _ who _ is this Beth?"

He shot a look at Rick, wondering just  _ how _ arrested smacking the sheriff across the back of the head would get him, before answering flatly.

"Bossy friend from work."

"You got  _ friends _ now?" If her smile wasn't so good natured as she leaned towards them on the bar, he might have gotten the smallest bit offended. Especially since it was true, he never really pall’d around with anyone before, except Merle, and that hardly counted. "Long eight months huh?"

"Not nearly long enough." He didn't seem capable of answering in anything other than a mutter. 

Her smile flashed wide again before she went to help another customer, leaving the two men alone.

"How's it goin' Daryl?" Rick asked, words flavored in lighthearted sarcasm, making Daryl snort in response. "Pretty lucky Beth wasn't here to hear you bad mouthin' her like that." The sarcasm was a lot heavier now and the sheriff obviously had similar opinions about Daryl and Beth's relationship that Martinez did.

How could his age and situation not stall out any of these assumptions? Let alone the fact the girl was so far above him he couldn't hit her toes if he jumped and swung at them.

"This why you have her give me your number?" He groused, finishing the beer in a gulp. "Be a pain in my ass?"

Rick's whisker covered smile didn't falter but he bobbed his head conceding, obviously signaling some kind of cease fire on giving Daryl a hard time.

"You doin' ok with everything?" The sheriff asked, eyes flicking around the room and staying off of Daryl's which was good, no need for this shit to become even  _ more _ uncomfortable.

He succinctly went through a summary of what he'd been doing and how Aurora was, finally telling Rick by the end of it that he 'remembered' that Merle had been the one to introduce him to the woman he'd had sex with, that was still laying in the morgue, the one that still nobody knew.

"Kinda figured." His head snapped over at the words and was greeted to a shrug. "Did a bit of research on you and your family when I was lookin’ for ya, and after, tryin’ to find out who the Jane Doe was. Didn't seem like something you'd do on your own volition."

"It say that shit on my permanent record?" Daryl bit out, tearing the label off his empty beer bottle in curling shreds.

"Then of course Michonne corroborated my theory, but she didn't know the woman either, I'll talk to Merle but it's looking less and less likely that we'll be able to figure out who she was." It was probably a good call on Rick's behalf to ignore his mood, Daryl figured, sulkily gathering up the mess he made into a neater pile.

"She ain't got no kinda rap sheet?"

"No, but then again neither do you, and considering  _ your _ connections that's surprising." Again the other man ignored the dirty look flashed his way. "Some people are just able to keep under the radar."

Daryl stayed quiet as Michonne rejoined them, listening halfheartedly as the conversation picked up. He didn't want to be here, wanted to be with his kid, maybe the crazy blonde, probably both, probably at the same time. But he had to lessen up on the amount of time he and Beth spent together, he wasn't the kind to make some kind of move, but even  _ he _ knew he was headed more and more in that direction.

Better not to tempt fate.

After an hour or so had passed, Daryl begged off, not even trying to cover for the fact that he was planning to head to the hospital to see the little kit. She was his. He didn't need an excuse, and for their part, Michonne and Rick didn't rib him about it.

He drove carefully but quickly to the hospital, made his way to her room, waited patiently as one of the nurses lifted her gently from her opened incubator and settled the sleeping baby on his uncovered chest.

The two sighed simultaneously, and Daryl smiled a little to feel her settle more comfortably against him. He couldn't have missed the bar or company of others less than he did right now, this, this was better than even being on his own in the woods.

"Missed you Kit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope we had some 'awwwee' moments in there. Next two updates are going to be from Beth's POV because the perfectly normal chapter I started turned into like 30 pages which is about twice as big and then some, of a normal chapter, sooo yeah. 
> 
> Also, depending on how quickly I can write FotW in the next couple weeks, we might be moving to once a week updates for this story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and all feedback is welcome.


	8. 8A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth visits and hugs happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - So yeah you guys are blowing me away with the support for this story, and apparently it's effecting my ability to write a decently sized chapter that isn't monstrously big. Which is why we have a two-parter chapter that'll span the rest of this week. Hope you all like it and let's see what the heck that crazy Beth is up to now.
> 
> I wish you all happy reading!

**Chapter 8**

**Wednesday, June 21st - Friday, June 23** **rd**

**Part A**

She may have  _officially_ gone too far.

Beth shifted uncomfortably on the hard concrete bench, hands folded on the cold table top as she did her best not to outright squirm as she waited. She had actually pulled _strings_ to make this happen. She had strings to pull. That was new. Technically, it was one string, and that string was Rick.

She'd called and asked him to allow her a bit of a special favor for Daryl.

The sheriff had been...hesitant.

That was the best way of putting it, but she'd been pretty set on going one way or another and he'd relented eventually. A pencil and piece of paper lay next to her on the dull grey surface, the white sheet standing out rather conspicuously, it and its mate being strictly prohibited. Firstly, to bring anything in with you to the visitation area. Secondly, especially if that item could be used to stab someone.

She eyed the previously innocuous writing implement. She'd gone and tracked down one Merle Dixon, brother of Daryl Dixon, because it had gotten added to her stupid internal list of him and she'd been resolute about getting something from Aurora's only other living family (that she knew of) for the baby shower and Aurora's daddy.

It hadn't been hard to figure out which inmate of the local small time prison was Daryl's brother, thank goodness Merle had managed to get incarcerated where he had, and wasn't in another state. Because Beth had decided to do a onesie decorating event for the party and she figured she could get at least a design from Merle to put onto one of them.

The guards had been asked by Rick to allow the contraband and to keep an extra close eye on the older Dixon brother, make sure he behaved himself, though the lawman had admitted grudgingly that he didn't think Merle would _actually_ do anything to physically harm her.

Well that was comforting.

A stocky man with a buzz cut and a blocky severe looking face was brought out, and Beth was a little surprised when he was directed to her table. He and Daryl looked nothing...the man glared at her a little in confusion and she took back the thought. _That_ look she was mildly familiar with.

By the time he sat down though, Merle was all wolfish smiles that cut along his heavily featured face like a slash. He had a rangy way of sitting that was like Daryl had that first day she'd eaten with him during lunch, she'd never seen a family who had mastered the ability of sitting aggressively. She hadn't even known that was a thing.

"Well hello there sugar baby." Merle leered at her openly and Beth felt her eyes narrow at him slightly.

She'd known he would be different from Daryl of course, she wasn't going to say she thought her crush incapable of doing anything to put him in a place like this (people did all sorts of things for all sorts of reasons) but she hadn't thought the man would be a lascivious creeper either.

"Hello Mr. Dixon." She answered tightly, fingers flexing against the table's top.

"Ooh I usually don't go for that title too much girlie, but you make it sound _real_ nice." She reigned in the reflex to lean back when he slid forward to trail appreciative eyes over her. "Tell me you's one of them do-gooding Sunday junkies that like t'spend their time writin' to the bad boys in the pen."

She pursed her lips derisively at him, tugging up a little at the thought.

"Not exactly." She answered with a slight shake of her head.

"Hell's the paper and lead filled shiv for then?" He questioned, watching her closely and she blinked back, keeping as calm and undisturbed an expression as she could.

"I'm a friend of your brother's." She answered, frowning a little when he looked surprised before immediately letting out a great gust of brash laughter.

" _Bullshit_." He said in between rasping chuckles, eyes crinkling a bit. "Baby brother ain't got none a' those 'sides yours truly. Daryl don't much like people and people ain't got no use for him, never have."

Beth felt her protective hackles raise and shake like a rattlesnake. She had the stark impression that Merle Dixon was one of those factors, one of those persons – that had made Daryl feel unworthy and unclean. She had to tamp down her urge to snap at the older, larger, more hardened man - she was still set on getting something for Auri and berating him probably wouldn't help her.

"Well I don't know about any of that." She said evenly once he'd settled down. "But he told me he'd let you know about Aurora."

It had been a short terse text when she'd gathered up the courage to inquire about how things had went with telling people.

_\- fine. told carol guys from work and my brother_

Her next text asking if he were alright went unanswered but she didn't feel upset about the slight.

He had in essence gone through what was probably an emotional ringer for him, because she'd insisted on throwing him a party he hadn't wanted. Sure she was trying to help, but she got the distinct impression that all of this was more than Daryl could rightly deal with.

Merle's face had changed dramatically at the mention of his niece, the smile had disappeared entirely, surprise then suspicion rolling through his eyes, before a nastier grin split his face again.

"Well. So Darlina did get himself a _buddy_." The way he said it, she knew he wasn't thrilled or particularly inclined to believe the news. "Ain't that sweet?"

She didn't quite know how to answer that, she mainly wanted to ream him for being such a jerk, not only to her, but mostly to his brother who was trying his best with a crazy situation. But her instincts were nagging at her not to give too much emotion to this man, feeling like she understood his younger brother better, there was a sly watchfulness about Merle - like he was steadily pressing buttons to see which one would set you off.

"I'm throwing him a baby shower." She continued then, after his snort, slid the paper and pencil to him without breaking eye contact. "And I thought it'd be nice to get Aurora's uncle to draw something we could put on one of the onesies we'll be decorating for her."

The resulting silence would have been overwhelming if she hadn't been conditioned by Hershel Greene's disappointed countenance. The one that he'd bestow on his children any time they made him unaccustomedly mad for one reason or another. Merle's glare was formidable, but she'd gotten decent at putting a thin layer of disassociation between her and an uncomfortable situation, and so she just sat quietly and waited him out.

"Hell're you doin' this for?" He was mad, she could tell, broad thick shoulder rolling in agitation, blunt fingers clenched. "Ya ain't sweet on baby brother are ya blondie? Yer yappin' up the _wrong_ tree for _that_."

She breathed steadily, praying her cheeks wouldn't give her away even as her voice remained calm.

"We're friends Merle, I do this kind of thing for my friends." He scoffed at her, eyes really cutting into her now as he watched.

"Yeah, sure thing sweet cheeks, got loads of experience with people doin' shit outta the _kindness_ of their hearts." He eyed her, obviously trying to glean some kind of ulterior motives. "I noticed ya didn' answer my question, don't think that's right, d’you?" His tone was becoming more and more venomous. "Sniffin' 'roun a new papa when the babe’s ma is still tits up in the morgue. Couldn't ya have waited until she was buried proper?"

Beth couldn't control the way her eyes widened in shock, she'd had theories about what had happened to Auri's mom, had figured that it must be something like what Merle had just told her. But to hear it put so bluntly, to be thrown at her like an accusation, and for it to feel so terribly like the twisted version of the truth, he'd managed to quite solidly get under her skin.

"Oh baby brother didn't tell ya that huh?" Merle seemed once again at ease now that he'd found something to needle her with. "Y'all're sure close."

"Well somebody's gotta be there for him." She snapped, hating the trite words as they tripped from her lips. "Ain't got his big brother to depend on does he?"

His face went back to stormy and she took a deep breath, this was spiraling rather spectacularly, though in her defense, he was the most _obstinate_ man in all of creation.

"You ain't got the first idea of what you're talkin' about girl." He was probably right, there was a whole lot of hurt twisted up in the Dixon men, and she couldn't hardly imagine what had caused it. But Merle was changing tactics and she had to focus on what he was saying. "I bet he don't even know your ass is here." He didn't pause to even get her reaction just kept going. "In fact I _know_ he don't, no way in hell he'd want you stickin' your fuckin' nose all up in his business like this."

Her shoulders flexed back a little uneasily, she'd thought much the same before Merle had entered the room, she was constantly wheeling Daryl closer and closer to the edge like she didn't think they'd both end up plummeting over it and crashing on the jaggedness below.

"Yeah. Well." She muttered darkly, watching the mean smile flicker onto Merle's face. "He'll get over it." Or he wouldn't and that would be pretty awful for her at this point.

"Oh you're in for it now lil' sugar baby, brother's got a _temper_ on him, see if he don't." He gave a low whistle that rattled along her nerves. "Gives the old man's a run for its money when he gets triggered, you'll see."

She tried to ignore the rolling glob of dread that sticky stuck its way down the length of her ribs, the turns of her intestines, coming to lodge firmly in the center of her gut. There'd been a kind of bitter reverence in the way Merle had mentioned him and Daryl’s father...and his temper...that made her weird protective streak flare.

She managed a shrug, still holding the sharp gaze that was trying to crack her, motioned to the nearly forgotten objects in front of them. He looked at her incredulously but she simply raised her brows at him. She was plain shook, and he'd sure enough gotten to her, but she wasn't much of one to run – tail tucked – so she was going to sit here until visitation ended or he gave up and left.

He blinked, gave her a dipping nod, tongue seeming to roll along his teeth as he took up the pencil and started making quick strokes across its surface with the pencil.

"So tell me angel -"

"My name's Beth." She interjected only to have him shrug and continue.

"You tryin' t'get yer wings helpin' the less fortunate and all that?" It was becoming apparent to her that he was not drawing something fit to be _seen_ let alone put on a baby's clothing, and her irritation peaked again.

"I dunno Merle, you aimin' t'get your horns by annoyin' the piss outta me?" Her accent thickened until she was mimicking his, feeling her cheeks prickle at her language even though it was barely a curse.

Her eyes widened a little when he let out a more genuine laugh. Empty of any kind of mean spirited humor, Merle had a pretty nice laugh. The smile twisting his lips was suddenly good natured with its surprise and it cut some of the heavy tension.

She could tell the way his eyes flickered up to hers and the tugging one sided pull of his mouth, that he was capable of being somewhat charming in his own way. Even if it was a much more dangerous way than his brother's.

"Just lookin' t'get a handle on the chick that pals up with an old redneck for no known goddamn reason."

"Awe Merle, ya ain't  _that_ old." She quipped, refusing to let his dig at the age difference between her and Daryl bother her.

He let out another slightly shocked mirth filled exclamation, pausing in his drawing to consider her once again. She looked back at him, wry smile twitching at her lips while she did.

"We _friends_ now?" He huffed out, head still tilted a little down towards the obscene drawing, but eyes firmly set on her. "Hell, I'll be expectin' m'letter from ya soon then."

She shrugged, halfway still playing along but really, she wouldn't mind sending letters to Merle, he was funny and inappropriate and made her feel like she constantly had to be on her toes with him. His sight slit down in an expression she'd definitely seen from his younger brother.

"Bullshit." He challenged the same way again, and she barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. What was _with_ these Dixon boys? Everything had to be a fight, either that or they figured you were trying to get one over on them.

"Do-gooding church goer, remember?" She teased a bit with a smile. "We always write to our friends that are locked up, it's what Jesus would want." There should be some guilt mixed in with the humor, she felt, her parents would not approve of her joking like that. But Merle was giving her a searching look, small curve to his lips again.

"Yeah?" He questioned, eyes back to the paper as he flipped it over, his strokes lazy, and he appeared to be doodling without much focus. "What else would ya send me?"

His tone brought a quick and hard flush to her face, that for now at least he didn't see as he kept making random sweeping arcs on the white sheet. She asked, because she knew he'd say it in any event, preparing herself for whatever his – no doubt lewd – reply would be.

"What would you like?" Her voice was cheerful enough, even as she watched the predator come back into his smile.

"Panties?"

"No."

"Nudie pics?"

"Nope."

"Damn girl." He groused with a large grin that made her shake her head, his eyes moving to hers, glancing over her still reddened cheeks. "Regular pictures?"

She was about to refuse again when she caught herself, stopping at the look that flickered in his eyes before he looked down in a very Daryl-like way.

_Dang it._

"Like what?"

He shrugged, coming to the end of his nonsensical doodling, slapping a bored seeming hand over the page. "Just a' whatever tickles yer fancy honey britches, gets tiresome in here starin' at the walls all damn day."

"I could do that." She nodded at his questioning look, she could understand him wanting something to take his mind off things. "They let people send you food or anythin'?"

She knew one Dixon brother that liked her cooking at least, cookies or other baked foods would probably make it alright. But Merle shook his head a little, told her they only allowed food from the prison approved vendor to be sent in.

"Securepak." He clarified at her confused look, shaking his head again. "Or money on my books, but dont'cha worry about all that, ya come across an old book or magazine, that shit ya send my way ok girlie?"

"Sounds like a plan _buddy_." She smiled, the chide clear in her eyes as he scoffed again, sliding the paper and pencil her way with a grin.

"Don' know what the hell lil' bro did to catch yer eye woman, but if I were a religious man I might pray for him." She slid the items closer to her with a smile as he stood.

"Might wanna find God just ta' give him a fightin' chance Merle." He chuckled deeply at her as he side stepped the bench, he gestured down at the paper under her hand, face expectant and she rolled her eyes a little.

She'd caught a glimpse of his work on the opposite side, she doubted his wayward strokes would prove to be any better. Looking down she froze and discovered just how wrong she was. His sweeping lines had fashioned a set of deconstructed wings, all swooping marks that left enough space in the middle for the lazily scrawled "Dixon's Lil' - Angel" in two meandering rows.

She snapped her eyes to his, watched a little dumbstruck as he shrugged and turned to make his way back to the guard.

"I'll be expectin' that letter sweet cheeks." His half hollered voice shook her from her bafflement and she had time to call back.

"My name's Beth!" The smile he threw at her was closely mirrored on her own mouth.

"Whatever!" He tossed over his shoulder as they took him back through the heavy metal door and out of sight.

Dixons.

They were the most fascinating infuriating breed of man she'd ever encountered.

The next day, that Thursday night, found her pulling into the store parking lot about a half hour early for her short shift of five until nine feeling a little harried and irritated. She’d gotten Merle's present for Aurora finished, she was planning on waiting until the end of the shower, hopefully when it was just the two of them, to give it to Daryl.

She didn't want to risk him getting angry and leaving at the start of the event, make things awkward with all the people he'd gone to such lengths to invite because of her. Part of her had a hard time remembering this shower was going to benefit him at all, but it was, him and Auri - heck - she'd probably wait until they'd loaded all the presents into his _truck_ before she told him.

The guy at the custom clothes shop, that looked like it was one more slow month away from closing, had given her a couple confused looks at her pink stained face while he was scanning Merle's design into his computer. She couldn't bring herself to explain to him what she'd spent a few bashful minutes shading over the previous day to make the paper appropriate to bring in amongst mixed company.

But awkward interaction aside it was finished, a black onesie with white wings and lettering on the back, looking like a miniature of her daddy's leather vest, Auri was setting up to have more black than pink clothes. Beth had gotten small packs of onesies in varying sizes and colors, with different baby safe fabric paints and a plethora of stencils based on what knowledge she had of what Daryl liked combined with regular girlier ones.

None of that had irritated her, in fact she was getting unduly excited for the day considering how _not_ excited Daryl probably was, but she couldn't help it.

No, the things that were making her feel rather grouchy was to start, that she was here for a short obnoxious shift that was barely worth the gas to drive in for, the fact that she'd agreed to go to that stupid swanky party with Maggie tomorrow and was going to have to meet her stupid boss with the stupid smile that her sister could _not_ shut up about, and lastly but certainly not least - she hadn't heard from a specific surly redneck since the beginning of the week nor had she seen him.

It shouldn't matter, she didn't see a lot of her regular friends for weeks at a time, heard from them about as often, but she'd given up on the lie of thinking of him as a regular friend. She still wasn't mad at the silence, more the situation in and of itself, she wanted to see him, hear him, feel -

Like her thoughts made him appear, Beth stalled climbing out of her SUV, watching his tired sloping walk (- Worked too much) as he crossed the lot in her general direction. She took a quick scan around and noticed his truck for the first time on the other side and further down from her own parked vehicle, placing her squarely in his path.

For some reason she felt a surge of panic, Merle's words niggled at her, and she was suddenly worried that he'd be able to _tell_ that she'd seriously overstepped her bounds and be livid at her. She wasn't scared of him, good men didn't hurt people for visiting their inmate brothers, and Daryl Dixon was a good man.

But he could yell and rage and...refuse to see or speak to her ever again.

She swallowed and dug into her pants pocket, fishing out her phone she quickly unlocked it and stood, slightly leaning against her car with the driver's door still open, and began tapping around a random app, barely breathing as his steps got closer.

She knew the exact moment he noticed her, those quiet steps coming to a halt, his dark outline tickling at the edges of her peripheral vision. He might choose to just skirt around her silently, she didn't know how upset that'd make her, after all, she was kind of doing her own avoiding right now while making it look like she was giving him the choice to engage.

Her breath jittered in her lungs, stomach muscles winding together, when he resumed walking in her direction, stopping just a foot or so away.

"Hey." He sounded rather – embarrassed – she thought as she pulled her sight from the lit screen, wondering at how he could pack so much awkward adorableness into one half-grunted word.

" _Daryl_."

She didn't have to fake the smile that happened, felt acutely her own dose of embarrassment at the way his name sounded passing her lips, she could just have given a hello for cripes sake, but the mantra of his name had been near deafening in her ears and had popped out her mouth like it couldn't stay inside her head any longer.

"Late shift?" He indicated the building behind him with a shaggy headed jerk over a hunched shoulder as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his coveralls.

"Short one." She confirmed with a nod, uncharacteristically unable to think of something else to add to her answer when the quiet stretched between them.

He shuffled slightly side to side, mouth the smallest bit parted, one cheek inching up to slightly close the eye above it, other eye narrowing some to catch up, looking at her with such consternation that her own brows knit in worry to see it.

"M'an asshole." He grumbled finally, catching her off guard, she shook her head quickly standing away from her car. Taking a small step towards him she automatically slid her phone back into her pocket.

"You're not."

"Fuck girl," he murmured sounding exhausted, "don' defend me, alrigh'? Got your damn text message, ain't like m'phone broke alluva sudden."

"Daryl you're workin' two jobs and probably still makin' time to go see Auri." She tried a small smile that didn't quite hold up under his close scrutiny. "Normally I don't much condone gettin' ignored but I _guess_ I can let it slide this once."

He shook his head, dropping his chin against his chest, and if she had ever thought of chastising or being angry with him, even the phantom of it evaporated now. She sidled closer to him, wanting desperately to be able to comfort him but unsure if he'd allow it.

"She ain't gainin' weight like she should." He confessed suddenly to his boots and her heart sunk with a free fall that had her reaching out to steady herself, hands landing on his arms, his hands leaving his pockets to grip her elbows.

"How serious is it?" She asked quietly, his eyes on hers since she'd latched onto him. "Do they know?"

"Say it happens sometimes, I just..." She was trying hard to understand what he was trying to say in case he gave it up and closed off. "I just got 'er." He finished a little brokenly, gravel running hard over his vocal cords.

"Hey." She said firmly, before deciding to heck with it and moving her arms to loop his neck so she could pull him into a hug. "She isn't goin' anywhere."

He'd bent down after only a slight tensing, banding his arms across her back, holding on tighter than he ever had. Leaning into her until it felt like she was holding him up, or holding him together.

"M'an asshole." He said again lowly, and she tightened her arms slightly.

"Quit that, dang it, I'm serious."

His arms gripped around her until it became hard to breathe and she wiggled into him to alleviate the feeling. He went from resting his chin on her shoulder to pressing his face along her neck, which normally wouldn't have been that big a deal (yes it would) except her hair was up in her customary ponytail for work, and she could feel every inch of his heated face on her cool skin.

She moved a hand to run unsure fingers through his hair, hearing and feeling his sigh. He adjusted a little, keeping mostly just his forehead in place before he spoke.

"Ya do everythin', an' I can' even text ya back, an’ here I am stealin' hugs."

\- Likes hugs

“Well lucky for you I’m the kind that takes the second thing you’re doin’ as payment for the first thing ya did.” He snorted a hot breath into her neck, causing her to suppress a shiver. “ _Neither_ of us is goin’ anywhere Daryl.” She said more seriously feeling him tense like a corset around her ribs. “Auri’s all yours, and me, you’re kinda stuck with.”

He drew away from her slowly but deliberately and she felt a little disappointment when he went back to hunching his shoulders and pushing his hands into his pockets. She wrapped protective arms around her midriff, smiling a little at him as she tried to cage his vanishing warmth from fleeing away like he had.

“Crazy girl.” He muttered catching her eye, his hair falling shyly over his face.

Her mouth quirked as she nodded her agreement. “You think you’d be alright with me comin’ with ya sometime soon to visit Auri? Feels like forever since I got to see her.” His gaze seemed to intensify and she stilled while she waited for his answer, finally he gave her a bobbing nod.

“Gonna go see ‘er tomorrow night after m’shift at Glenn’s.” He had a way of pursing his mouth that managed to make him look in no way irritated, even when his eyes crinkled nearly closed like they were now, as he seemed to rock a little closer to her. “It’d be kinda late but Tara’s used to lettin’ me in every night now.”

\- Update to previous note: Is _an amazing_ dad.

She was about to happily agree when she remembered her _stupid_ prior engagement and she groaned, not even thinking before taking the half step forward to _plunk_ her forehead onto his chest. His muscle there offered little to no give, and to push passed the sudden tension lancing through his body again, she groaned even louder as her heartrate picked up.

“Friggin’ sister.” She growled into the well-worn fabric pushing against most of her face.

He grunted in response and she felt him lean down a little to catch what she was venting into his steadily moving body.

“Figgin’ stupid party.” She puffed out a breath in irritation. “Stupid hot boss with the smile.”

“Hell’re you talkin’ about?” He asked, pulling away with a defensiveness she didn’t understand, until her eyes met his, and she saw a shifting discomfort there that seemed out of place amongst his usually impassive expressions.

\- …got jealous…?...!

“My sister Maggie has a crush on her boss and won’t shut the heck up about his gosh darn smile every time I talk to her.” The words tumbled as quickly as her tongue and teeth could force them as she held his gaze. “An’ now she wants me to go to some stupid party her office is throwin’ tomorrow night so that I can meet him and _see_ the stupid smile.”

He made an exaggerated nod as if trying to wrap his mind around what she was saying while trying to get rid of whatever his own thoughts had been.

“So ya can’ make it to see Auri…” He worked out slowly, frowning at her. “Ain’t a big deal, Kit’ll be here when ya get back, we’ll find a time later in th’week.”

“I know I just…” And she shrugged, casting her eyes away from him before turning to shut her car’s still open door. “I guess I’d rather be spendin’ time with the two of you, instead of some boring party.”

She couldn’t look at him, choosing instead to pull her phone out to check the time, of which she was running out of rather quickly.

“Sister’ll be there.” He tried weakly, sounding distinctly uncomfortable, she doubt it helped when she scoffed, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

“Maggie, when she’s locked onto a guy, isn’t _real_ great company.” She looked at him long enough to offer a wan smile before stepping around him. “Gotta head in, I’ll talk t’ya later Daryl.”

She’d taken about a step passed him, when a warm grip on her wrist tugged her back, and she turned in confusion, to have somewhat fumbling arms wrap around her shoulders. She paused for just a moment before doing her best to encase his larger body with her arms, and laid her head experimentally back down on his chest.  

“’Nother shitty day, an’ then it’ll be the baby shower.” He managed to grate the words out, somehow making it sound like he wasn’t even dreading it that much. She in turn managed a nod, trying to hide her shock and happiness at this turn in events. “This really fuckin’ helps?” He grumbled after a few more seconds, and she huffed out a laugh.

“It _really_ does.” She replied, allowing her eyes to shut for a few moments. “ _You_ really gonna show up?” She countered then, hoping to buy time. “No takebacks?”

He scoffed and she smiled into his chest. “’Course m’gonna be there woman, said ya was makin’ shells didnt’cha?”

“I did.” She murmured, finally drawing away, flashing him a brighter smile when she met his eyes. “Say hi to Auri for me ok?”

He gave her a sure nod, still looking like a thousand thoughts were chasing around in his head. She waved once she’d taken a few reluctant steps back, receiving another nod in answer before she turned and made her way into the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is part A to the chapter that wouldn't end, part B will be coming on Friday. Thanks again for all the support and all feedback is welcome.


	9. 8B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan...being...well himself. And then fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Yo folks love all of you! Here's part B to the longest ever chapter. The looks described don't come from me because aha me and fashion, so if you google search Emily and Lauren with the added 'red dress' they'll pop up. But I hope you guys like it and here we go!
> 
> I wish you all the happiest fluffiest of reading times!

**Part B**

Friday arrived and saw her in not much of a better mood; she had a creeping uneasiness that hounded her on her drive into Atlanta, harassing her the entire time she got ready with Maggie at her apartment. It got to an intolerable point and she finally ended up asking her sister if they would be able to cut out of the party a little early so they could make it back to the farm tonight instead of early tomorrow morning.

“Are ya really dreadin’ this that much?” Maggie asked curiously, while she carefully applied her mascara. 

“Well, yeah.” Beth admitted, trying her best to sound even keeled as she answered. “You want me ta’ see the guy so here I am, but we got a lot of stuff to get set up tomorrow, and I’d rather get the drivin’ outta the way tonight.”

Maggie considered her for a moment in the mirror, she’d agreed to come down for the baby shower, while forcibly biting her tongue about anything Daryl related, lest Beth start comparing the situation to her sister and Negan’s. All of a sudden the older guy thing wasn’t as cool when her 18 year old sister was into it. 

“You really like this guy huh?” Maggie asked quietly, making Beth immediately squirm under her steady gaze.

“I know y’all don’t agree because of Aurora, but he’s a good guy Maggs.” They looked at one another via the bathroom’s mirror for several quiet moments before Maggie nodded. “Alright Bethy, hour or two at the party and we’re gone.”

Beth couldn’t stop her grin as she bumped a hip into her sister while it was still safe to do so, Maggie reached out quickly to tweak her side, smiling a bit at Beth’s yelp. A more comfortable silence fell over them as they finished the process of getting ready.

Once she’d gotten completely done, Beth stared at herself in Maggie’s full length mirror, taking in every detail of her appearance while her sister loaded their bags and did another last minute check to make sure she hadn’t left anything she was going to need.

She’d told Maggie the outfit was too much, she’d be overdressed, but her sister had assured her this wouldn’t be the case and had also decided that they’d  _ both _ go in red, laughing happily at Beth’s reaction to the idea. 

It was an old gripe the girls had had while growing up, matching dresses for special events, or at least the same colored outfit. Her mama had thought it was just the cutest thing, and it had driven both her and Maggie insane.

But apparently her sister was feeling nostalgic tonight, because here Beth stood gazing into the mirror barely recognizing herself. It was kind of nice though. She'd been spending a lot of time, focusing on other people, namely one other person most recently. But now she'd spent a few hours getting ready, chatting with Maggie, and putting on this ridiculous dress and...it was nice.

She'd had Maggie help her hoist her silken locks into a wide bun high on the back of her head, left a few strands free by her face. She was actually wearing makeup instead of just her usual quick application of a bit of mascara and lip gloss. Now, going through the whole nine yards of primer, foundation, highlighting, contouring, powdering, bronzer, blush, eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, and a red liquid lip color...well she looked photo shopped.

And it was way too much work for every day, and all the layers of makeup were such a light color to match her skin tone that half of it felt useless, but she did look pretty nice she had to admit. Maggie had stalled out doing her own regiment to smile wickedly at her, said she looked very 'old Hollywood' which Beth supposed was a good thing, sounded classy anyway.

The dress kind of added to that, it had a high frilled neck, was a startling (to her) shade of red that was cut like a halter top, leaving her arms bare, dropping to sway around her knees. Its outside layer was sheer, the slip underneath a matching shade that started just above her breasts and covered the length of her - all very decent - except for the fact that the slip had a slit from her hip down, that'd flash pale thigh if she turned quickly.

She turned side to side experimentally, watching the light swath of skin peek out, turning a black strap covered ankle. She was going to make the best of this evening, enjoy herself, let herself be ridiculously dressed up and covered in 3 layers too much of makeup.

She wasn't gonna worry about the baby shower tomorrow, or wish that she wasn't in Atlanta, that she was in her local hospital visiting the NICU instead.

Wasn't gonna wish that Daryl Dixon could see her right now.

Probably wouldn't like it anyway, she mused, placing a contemplative hand to her stomach. Considering the way he went about his own personal appearance, led her to believe he'd prefer her the way she usually was. Not that the preference would matter in either event, even if he didn't think she was too young, he had Auri to worry about, didn't need a new relationship on top of that.

"You're gorgeous, lookin' isn’t gonna change that." Beth's eyes flew to see Maggie standing in the doorway watching her.

Her sister looked like a goddess in her own red dress with her darker toned skin. It was almost an opposite cut of Beth's - all thin straps and low cut, it wrapped around Maggie's curves and was made out of a material that begged to be touched - looked soft and shining. Beth almost felt bad for her sister's boss, man would have a hard time not perpetrating sexual harassment when Maggie looked like that.

She smiled a little devilishly at her sister as she turned, good, this'd make it easier for Beth to get a handle on what kind of man he was. Whether he was the kind that could appreciate a beautiful woman without feeling entitled to grab ahold of her.

When they reached the party, she stuck to Maggie's side, literally linking their arms so that the brunette couldn't get sidetracked and leave her in the middle of all these poshly dressed who's who of Atlanta society. She definitely wasn't overdressed, in fact, she looked around - fingering her dress's ruff anxiously - compared to most of the women here she looked like she was attempting to play dress up.

" _ Ladies in red _ ." A deep voice sounded behind them and Beth felt her sister's arm tense under her hand. Must be the boss, and she could already tell he was going to be good looking based on his voice alone. "Be  _ still _ my  _ heart _ ,  _ good lord _ Miss Greene." The two sisters spun and Beth made eye contact with the man. " _ What _ are you tryin' to do to me?"

Well at least it wasn't hard to understand what Maggie found attractive about Negan. The man was basically the walking definition of tall dark and handsome, had a way of enunciating and putting an emphasis on his words that was auditorily intriguing in a way she didn't quite understand. And...she stilled against Maggie's side...he did have an outrageously perfect smile.

He was dressed almost casually without a tie, but still his clothes looked more expensive than her car, and they hung on his lanky muscular frame like they'd been created specifically for him. Thick hair, cut and styled back away from his face, he looked like sin in a suit.

She swallowed harder than was comfortable, never so aware of her own slight limbs and large eyes as when he turned his gaze on her. Doing her best not to shuffle or fidget she smiled slightly at him as he spoke to her.

"And  _ who is this _ ?" Again that odd cadence with that deep voice, her hand clenched involuntarily on Maggie's arm. "Don't  _ tell _ me this is little Beth Greene." He flicked his eyes to her sister for confirmation before focusing on Beth once again. "Maggie you  _ lied _ to me," his smile turned slightly wolfish making her pulse stutter, "she made you sound like you were only knee high to a grasshopper."

"She's my baby sister, Boss." Maggie chastised lightly, pulling Beth into her a little in comradery. "How else am I supposed to talk about her?"

Beth turned her head, meeting her sister's eyes and smiled tightly, this is where the evening probably started to go downhill and it had just started.

"Well." Negan's baritone pulled them back to looking at him and his small smile, while he considered both of them. "I guess  _ that is true _ . Now Miss Margarete." He rose his chin up and offered a hand towards Maggie. "You gonna dance with me?"

Beth watched as her sister's eyes locked onto the waiting hand and couldn't quite blame her for looking torn, she'd promised not to leave Beth alone (since she really hadn't wanted to come in the first place) but between the dark timber of his voice and those eyes that were working like tractor beams...

Heck, Beth was about ready to take the hand herself.

"G'on." She said encouragingly, taking her arm from Maggie's and pushing lightly at the small of her back. "M'fine."

"You sure?" Maggie asked, hand rising uncertainly, Negan clasped it regardless and began pulling her towards the small dance floor that the venue contained.

"Of  _ course _ she is." His voice picked up volume as he spoke over whatever Beth had been about to say. "And she  _ better _ get  _ ready _ ." His eyes snagged hers and it felt like her pair was about to pop free of their sockets. "Because I'm dancin' with her next."

Well that was frickin' terrifying.

She watched the two dance for a little while, the way Negan held Maggie, looked like they were already a couple. They'd probably done this before, she'd heard tell of a party or two in the past but Maggie had made them all sound rather tedious. Didn't look like she felt that way now, pressed all along Negan's body like she was.

They looked good together, looked like a couple...Beth tilted her head a little considering, freezing as dark brown eyes snapped onto hers as the man dancing with her sister smiled in a far more predatory manner, and for all his nice clothes and careful grooming - at that moment Beth couldn't see much of a difference between Negan and Merle Dixon.

She stayed very still as the music had them turning and she saw Maggie saying something into her dance partner's ear, maybe she had been when Beth had latched eyes with his, he might not have even realized he was looking at her while her sister whispered whatever she had to him.

There was laughter and Beth frowned, Maggie seemed to have been telling him something funny and not flirtatious - of course anything said directly into the ear like that might...She shook her head and decided to leave the dance floor's vicinity. She was being ridiculous, and probably a little unfair, she hadn't wanted to like Negan from the start, was probably looking for things to find fault in.

She wished this dress had pockets, or that she hadn't listened to her sister and left her phone in the small clutch she'd checked at the door with her coat. Her dedication to not thinking about Daryl and Auri was quickly evaporating now that she was on her own, she wondered if he was there already at the hospital. But no, the party had started at six, her and Maggie were hoping to make it home by ten, Daryl probably had just started his shift at Rhee's and-

"Hello."

She'd just plopped a crab puff into her mouth, there were trays of them being circulated around the room by the wait staff. Whipping her still chewing head around she paused, feeling just a tad confused, there were three guys staring at her as she munched away on the bite in her mouth.

Good- _ ness _ . How long had they been standing there for?

She swallowed a bit too soon, feeling the still hard pieces scrape uncomfortably down the length of her throat. Her eyes scanned the three of them inquiringly, they were all twenty-somethings, all attractive, and all...still...staring.

"Hi." She murmured, eyes flicking to each - adding after a moment. "I'm Beth."

"I'm Spencer," the one that looked slightly oldest said with a comforting-type smile, "this is my younger brother Aiden," gesturing to the guy in the middle with darker hair, "and Zach," last guy in line with a fuller mouth, "we're interns here for Negan."

" _ Ok _ ." She answered a little awkwardly with a nod, wondering, a little panicky, why in the heck the three of them were over here talking to her. "Well, he seems..." She floundered a bit at all the words that didn't seem appropriate or relevant to a politician. "Charismatic."

_ Wow _ .

The three smiled a little knowingly at one another before the one on the end, Zach, spoke to her with an easy smile. "Saw you come in with Maggie Greene, you two friends?"

She very much  _ did not _ want to be here right now, she didn't really like  _ this _ kind of attention, didn't know how to explain how she knew what kind of attention that it was. Only could sense it from the way her skin felt the sudden urge to get up and crawl off her bones. One of them would have been fine, she was a people person, but three was a pack and she felt rather outnumbered, no matter how innocent their intentions might turn out to be.

"Sisters, actually." She clarified, not really knowing where or how to hold her arms or hands, a knee knocking into the other leg as she tried harder not to fidget. "Just came to be her plus one."

"You an intern for someone?" Aiden scanned her body quickly, and Beth crossed her arms as casually as she could. "Pretty sure I haven't seen you around anywhere."

_ Right, 'cause y'ad notice if I was in anything other than  _ this _ dress. _

"Nope, don't even live in Atlanta." She eyed the dance floor, hoping the last song was almost over and that Maggie would come rescue her. "Just came to visit Maggie."

"You should move here." Zach tried again as Aiden turned to mutter something in his brother's ear, who rolled his eyes slightly but smirked. "Between the schools and the jobs it’s pretty much the only viable place to live in Georgia anymore."

Beth tried her best not to frown at him, there were plenty of great places to live and work at in the state besides the capitol, and since she didn't know him she wouldn't say anything...but honestly did he not know how rude that sounded to someone who'd just told him they didn't live here?

"Well I mean," she smiled halfheartedly at him, seeing Negan and her sister approach from behind the three, "the people are  _ so _ great."

The men's boss took that moment to clap Zach and Aiden on their shoulders, gripping and shaking just a little, wolf smile back in place when the two younger guys turned in surprise to look at him. Maggie skirted around Spencer to come and whisper in her ear.

"He's serious about askin' ya ta' dance." There was something tight in Maggie's voice, "I told him you're only here 'cause I dragged you, but he seems ta' think ya won't mind."

"You  _ ready _ Miss Beth?"

Looking back to the group of well-dressed men, Beth had the insane wish that Daryl would come prowling through the glass paneled doors of the place, covered in grease and dirt - dressed in whatever was the least worn thing he'd thrown on - grab her by the wrist like he had last night, and tug her right back out of here.

"Ya don't have to Bethy." Maggie shot Negan a displeased look. "I gotta meet with a rep for the nonprofit we're donating to, but after that we can head straight home."

_ Oh good _ , she looked from Negan to the three guys casting him sidelong looks,  _ frying pan or fire _ . 

Well, if the boss man was a major creep, then she could tell Maggie, who would no doubt throat punch his Cheshire ass, which would then get her fired, and she'd have to move back home, which is what Beth wanted anyway.

One instead of three had to be better odds right?

"S'fine Maggs." She answered loud enough for all of them to hear before whispering in her sister's ear as she passed. "As  _ soon _ as you're done."

Maggie nodded her understanding, still looking mildly irritated at the situation, and Beth wondered  _ exactly _ how that conversation with the boss had gone. She walked in silence to the dance floor, Negan walking unassumingly for the most part at her side.

"Ya know." He said as they crossed the threshold to where the other dancing couples swayed, he looked at her in a calculating way, lips pursing slightly. "We don't  _ gotta _ dance if you don't want." Her raised brows had him continuing with more of a smile. "I have  _ never _ in all my  _ life _ , made a woman do something she wasn't down for."

Her cheeks prickled at his tone and she thought again of Merle, in all honesty, she might prefer him - there was a straightforward aspect to Daryl's brother that was comforting in its brashness. There was a dangerous glint in Negan's eye like the man's who she'd just got done visiting in prison, except it frightened her more for the sly way he flashed it at her.

"Just a dance." She answered with a shrug, not really sure where to go from this point as they faced one another.

"Al- _ right _ then." His low voice ran an odd set of chills throughout her, this man was like a snake, his voice and smile soothed and charmed but he couldn't quite mask that cold snap in his otherwise warm brown eyes. "See if we can't get another one of those sweet,  _ sweet _ smiles."

Beth was pretty certain, as he placed a hand to the small of her back and dwarfed her own hand with his other one, that the  _ only _ smile he was going to see from her was the one she threw over her shoulder at him as her and Maggie left.

They moved together, him pressing her as assuredly against him as he had Maggie, and Beth felt her brow furrow. She was much shorter than her sister, so she was stuck looking at his chest or craning her head back to meet his eyes which always seemed much closer to hers than what was strictly necessary. Her pulse tripped at her skin shivered, even if he was good looking, this felt…wrong. 

"This is gonna sound insane." He began, voice that same low volume that hummed along her nervous system. "But you remind me  _ a lot _ of my wife who passed."

Well, he was right, not only did telling the sister or the woman you'd been flirting with for at least the entire night if not the last couple of months, that she reminded you of your dead wife, sound like a crazy thing to  _ think _ let alone  _ say _ \- but it was also incredibly  _ creepy _ when it was said with the same intonations Negan was using now.

"Oh?" Beth asked, eyes flicking around the room, trying to look for a splash of red that was the right shade to be her sister. "You meet her right after she  _ graduated high school _ too?"

" _ Ooh hoo hoo _ ." He chuckled out, breaking the form he'd used to dance with her, in order to lean back in a bowing laugh that made her hop back in order to keep their hips from grinding together. "Oh you  _ are _ a Greene  _ aren't you _ ? Damn spit fire like your sister." He'd resumed his normal posture as he spoke, leaning into her even though they'd stopped dancing. " _ I like that _ ."

"Beth." She turned gratefully to see Maggie walking toward them, a more definite frown on her face. "You ready?"

She just managed to nod quickly, reaching to snag her sister's offered hand and detangling from Negan's hold.

"Awe come on Maggie." He called after them. "Don't  _ leave _ , who am I gonna dance with if you're not here?"

Beth snuck a glance at her sister's stormy expression, skipping a little to keep up with Maggie's longer stride.

"M'sure you'll find  _ someone _ , Boss." Maggie called back derisively without sparing the man a look. Adding under her breath in a dark growl. "Not that I give a shit."

_ Uh-oh. _

Beth waited until they were in the car, headed back home and away from the blurred lights of Atlanta before saying anything, knocking Maggie's abandoned silver heels together idly as she did.

"You alright Maggie?" She hazarded a look only when she saw a dark head turn to glance in her direction. "M'sorry I -"

"Don't you  _ dare _ ." Maggie snapped, glancing at Beth again before returning once more to the road. "I force you inta' comin' and the man I been talkin' your ear off about, decides to show what a hound he is, and Swayze you all over the dancefloor? Don't you apologize for my shitty judgement Bethy.” 

Her sister’s tone was barely controlled and Beth wondered if Negan would ever know how closely he’d come to getting smacked across his grinning face tonight. 

“It's supposed ta' be me sayin' that to you." Green eyes found hers just long enough for an embarrassed. "I'm sorry Bethy." Before they flicked back to the mostly clear highway.

"It's alright Maggs, I just feel lousy for you." She answered, brows knit. "What's gonna happen now? With you two?"

Maggie snorted in a very unladylike fashion that made Beth grin. " _ Nothin' _ . He'll probably keep flirtin' like mad but he ain't makin' any traction with  _ this _ girl."

They were quiet for a few moments before Beth said dryly.

"Pretty sure it's disrespectful to even  _ mention _ Swayze and Negan in the same breath."

Maggie let out a startled laugh, and Beth smiled, happy to have the tension broken a bit and to be headed back towards home.

"So." Maggie's voice was edged with a tease when Beth looked at her. "M'droppin' you off at the hospital then?" Beth's mouth dropped open a tiny bit in surprise. "Oh  _ please _ , like I didn't hear you,  _ oh so casually _ mention how he'd invited ya to see Auri tonight."

Heh...yeah she had too.

"We're drivin' my car, how am I gonna get home?" She tried hard not to blush at Maggie's quick, yet effective, flat look that quite loudly said  _ duh _ .

"He gonna take issue with drivin' you home, ‘specially when ya show up lookin' like that?"

"Maggie! I can't go see them wearin' this!"

Maggie's smile was a little concerning as she shook her head, and Beth dropped the visor down to check the state of her makeup.

"Trust me little sister, ya want the man your crushin' on, to see you in  _ exactly _ that." Beth cut a glare her way as she dabbed small amounts of black out from under her eyes. "I put your makeup bag in the backseat." Maggie informed her, grin still solidly in place. "Redo that lip-stuff you have, and then don't get mad when it comes up missin' 'cause I like it."

Beth rolled her eyes even as she spun in her seat to reach into the back.

"You need me to stay 'til he comes?" Maggie asked later as they idled in the hospital parking lot, but Beth shook her head gesturing towards the old pickup truck that was almost the only one left in the area.

"His truck's here."

"Well, text him, make sure he's up."

With a nod Beth did just that, opening the small purse she'd stowed her phone in earlier that evening, taking a bit of a steadying breath, she tapped onto the lighted screen and, getting to his messages, entered a quick question.

- _ You up? _

Her and Maggie sat silently for only a few moments before the phone was buzzing in reply.

" _ Good boy _ ." Maggie murmured as Beth's cheeks heated instantly.

- _ Not even 10 Greene, ain't that old _

She paused unsure of what to type next, did she come right out and tell him she was here? Should she warm up to it? Would that annoy Maggie? Was it annoying Maggie more that she was sitting here staring at her phone?

- _ What're you up to? _

She refused to look at her sister who still waited quietly in the driver's seat, the time stretched a little and then Maggie smacked her in the arm.

"Beth." Snapping her eyes up she saw him, he'd just edged out one of the side doors, and was carefully kicking a rock into place to keep it open. "He looks like a biker for Christ's sake." Maggie muttered, squinting at him across the distance.

"Well he is." Beth breathed, suddenly very sure he could hear her. "So that's good."

"Oh my lord,  _ look _ at those arms." Maggie was about half an inch to pressing her face against the windshield.

"I have." She bent down to put her shoes on as her phone went off.

\-  _ Visitin Kit. _

She held one shoe in her hand as she replied.

\-  _ Tell her about all the cute clothes I got her? _

"Hmm." Beth's eyes snapped to her sister, before turning to where Maggie was looking thoughtfully.

Daryl had lit a cigarette and was standing to the side of one of the hospital's glaring outside lights, it was casting half his face in shadow. He held the cigarette in between his index and middle knuckles, rested the tip of his thumb against lips that were curved up in more of a smile than she'd ever seen, while he read her reply and began to respond.

"Now,  _ go now _ ." Maggie whispered decisively with that close to manic grin on her face (apparently her lackluster evening had morphed into her living vicariously through Beth) nearly pushing her out of the car when Beth opened the door. She threw her sister a glare as she quickly worked on the other shoe and got his reply.

\-  _ yeah of course I told her how crazy you are, kid's been warned _

“Coat!” Maggie hissed, and Beth barely had time to awkwardly catch the flying garment that her sister had chucked at her. “Purse!” And the process was repeated. “Good luck!”

She couldn’t even begin to meet her sister’s eyes, could feel the flush as she folded the coat over her arm and began to make her way to him. Maggie pulled passed her and left the lot. The car’s movement caught his attention, and Beth watched as his eyes lit on her – immediately looked away – before his body seemed to tense mid-motion to take a drag, and he looked back up.

She swallowed the heartbeat that had made its way into her tongue and smiled brightly at him despite all her many nerves. He looked  _ so _ great. Sleeveless plaid shirt and leather vest, tanned skin, and dark hair that looked a little wet still from a shower. Jeans that hung too baggy on his hips, kept in place with one of those canvas braided belts, holes in both knees and one of the pockets.

_ Perfect _ .

He was looking at her so intently that she didn’t start speaking when she came to a stop in front of him, watched his eyes climb along her face and hair, dip momentarily to the sheer material covering her sternum (where her blush started) before jerking back up to her eyes.

“Hey.” Her voice was church service quiet, the night putting everything on pause around them.

Complete silence.

“ _ Awful _ party.” She supplied after he still hadn’t spoken after many… _ many _ moments. 

There was a slight issue with her stomach, it had gotten the idea somehow that it was off road muddin’ the way it seemed to jerk and slide against her abdominal muscles. Her lungs weren’t in much better shape, half-capacity, she was a few shaky breaths away from hyperventilating. 

It was just, she had never expected to see him so – gobsmacked – seemed to be the only term willing to come to mind. He hadn’t so much as blinked an eye since she’d stopped before him, and with the light at his back he was all dark shadow and tense muscle. She could catch the barest scent of soap on him, something that made her think of fresh rain and broken saplings.

“What’re you  _ doin’ _ here?” Her smile faltered a little, but his always gruff voice didn’t sound angry – it was river rock and cracked pepper – but the tone was…confused…maybe. 

Perhaps that was not a strong enough term…Bewildered, dazed, baffled, flabbergasted, stunned, astonished, dumbfounded, or thunderstruck might have worked better – better  _ still _ if all of them were combined into one big amalgamation for a level of staggered she’d yet to experience from a man.      

“Needed a hug.” She shrugged with a bare shoulder, smiling as much as her nerve wracked face would allow.

He finally began to blink, eyes taking in her dress once more before skirting away, and onto the ground beside her. She almost had time to frown, before he was flicking his barely smoked cigarette away, and then – in a gesture that made the back of her eyes prick – he slowly and awkwardly began wiping his hands on the back of his pants. Like he were dirty, like it was more than simple dust or grease that made him that way. His eyes still averted while he cleaned nonexistent filth from his hands.

She made some kind of sound, somewhere between a  _ tsk _ and a gasp that was more a sigh. And without waiting for him to finish leaned forward, and pushing each of his arms aside, wrapped hers around him firmly, laying her head on his chest for good measure. She liked the way her forehead tucked in by his chin, how warm he felt against her, the heaviness of the limbs that slowly covered her own, his hands cupping her elbows.

She really shouldn’t have held on harder, shimmied her body against his until he got the hint and moved his arms to drape reassuringly across her shoulders, the sides of his rough hands catching a little on her hair. She sunk into him and his smell, sighing contentedly, feeling the breath leave him in a quick gust across the bridge of her nose.

“Must’ve been a  _ really _ shitty party.” He murmured into her hair several seconds later, arms tightening to mirror her own quick flexing.

“You have no idea.” Her answer was low, her eyes closed, just enjoying the feel of him.

His chest stilled for a bit against her head. “You alrigh’?” And she could hear the knit in his brows. “Hell happened?”

“City people are the  _ worst _ .” She hedged, he hummed agreeably, obviously expecting more of an answer. “M’sister’s boss was…”

“A prick?” He tried, after she wasn’t able to find the words.

She nodded into him, vaguely hoping she didn’t smudge makeup all over his vest. “Him and his minions.”

Now he really did tense up. “The fuck  _ happened _ Beth?”

“Nothin’ really.” She undermined the answer by burrowing into him more. “The minions swarmed me, they didn’t say anything really bad. I just felt…” This was stupid, she hadn’t been  _ attacked _ or something. “There were just suddenly three of these twenty-something guys staring at me in a room where I didn’t know anyone.” She was beginning to pick up steam. “And then her boss, Maggie’s boss, wanted ta’ dance with me and he was talkin’ about how I reminded him of his wife that had passed-”

“ _ The fuck? _ ”

“Yeah,” she barely paused at his interjection, becoming more relaxed the solider he felt around her, “and he was holdin’ me real close, like  _ closer _ than I think he shoulda’ been, and the way he was lookin’ at me like…” She swallowed, shaking her head against him. “I shouldn’a wore this dress.”

“Y’look fuckin’  _ amazin’ _ in the dress.” He growled harshly and she sighed, suddenly content and safe at the roll in his snarl. “Nasty motherfuckers are goddamn  _ lucky _ – “ She could hear the clacking of his teeth as he slammed them together cutting off his words. 

Thinking quickly, she told him what she’d thought about, before agreeing to dance with Negan.

“I was wishin’ you were there.” He was quiet and she continued, seeing no way to do anything else. “Boss and the minions starin’ at me, waitin’ for me to go dance with him, and all I could think of was how bad I wanted you to come through the doors.”

“Ain’t gonna catch me dancin’.” He snarked after a minute and she realized she’d of course managed to make him uncomfortable, he had that same tone as that day in the baby section.

“Just wanted you ta’ take me outta there Daryl.” And she didn’t mean to sound sad, but then, that’s what she was, she’d put herself out there when she knew she shouldn’t, and gotten the response she  _ knew _ she would.

She was thinking of moving away from him, maybe even texting Maggie, it seemed like a lot of work to be around him all of a sudden. Hadn’t she felt the greatest sense of peace not minutes ago? His arms loosened and she shouldn’t have been surprised that he beat her to it, when it came to withdrawing.

But when she went to draw back she realized that he hadn’t unwound completely from her, and she ended up resting the back of her head along his forearms and looking into his face.

“Shoulda called me.” He said lowly, running his voice down her body. “I’da come an’ got ya.”

“You’da driven to  _ Atlanta _ ta’ pick me up from a party I didn’t end up bein’ at for even an hour?”

He shrugged and the motion bobbed their faces closer for a moment. “Hell yeah, ‘least talked to ya, ‘til yer sister was ready to get the fuck outta Dodge.”

“Why?” She knew those two lines were resting in between her furrowed brows from the way his eyes flicked there and back to hers.

He didn’t answer. Just looked at her for a long time, making her body start its earlier process of trying to short circuit while she stood there gazing up at his unreadable expression.

Finally, he shook his head and twitched his lips at her.

“ _ Crazy girl _ .” He muttered, before releasing her really slow, dragging fingertips across her ruff covered neck and bare shoulders, trailed down her gooseflesh inhabited arms before withdrawing completely. He twitched another, easier, smile at her – moving to pull open the cracked hospital door. “Ya hungry?”

Her belly clenched in acknowledgment, that  _ yes _ she was indeed hungry.

“You got food?” She asked curiously, walking passed him into the stairwell.

“Nah.” And his mouth pulled up lopsidedly at her sigh. “But there’s vendin’ machines and ya can pick out whatever ya want.”

\- Update to prior note: Was socially awkward and  _ friggin’ _ adorable. 

“Cheetos?” She queried immediately and his mouth pursed in a twisting smile that he couldn’t quite hide as he nodded, starting up the stairs.

“Think so.”

“Thank goodness.” She muttered, stopping to wrestle off her heels that were  _ not _ going to be making the climb while attached to her feet. Bypassing him after she’d straightened and started making her way up, wincing as the hard steps hit her tender soles.

She reached the first landing, stopping when she realized he wasn’t behind her, looking down she saw him staring at her, face contemplative before he came around and climbed the steps between them a couple at a time and they made it to the NICU floor in silence.

After picking out an embarrassing amount of junk food and waiting for him to do the same, Beth led the way into the room that housed all the peaceful little bodies, including the one that was Daryl’s daughter. The bed he’d obviously been using was half propped up so that it could be sat on like a recliner with the footrest kicked out.

Without thinking much about it, she climbed up, casting her shoes to the floor with a low clatter once she’d gotten to the far side. Depositing her armful of loot on the bed’s empty bottom she walked around on her knees until she could turn about and get sat down comfortably. She glanced up to see him staring at her again and felt her cheeks heat quickly.

Looking away she scooted to give him room before patting the spot next to her and then reached for her bag of Cheetos. He hesitated for a bit before coming and, kicking off his boots and similarly dropping his random collection of items, kicked his legs up next to hers and grabbed for a Kitkat. 

“Is this allowed?” She questioned him, more to break tension than anything, gesturing to their food. “Eating in here?”

“Don’ know.” He shrugged, eyeing Aurora as she slept soundly. “Might be good for ‘er to hear us eatin’.” His darkened blues crinkled as he glared halfheartedly at his daughter. “Might start doin’ it herself like she should.”

“Stop givin’ her daddy fits?” Beth smiled easily at him, unconcerned when the glare was aimed her way. “Better get used to it Papa Dixon.”

“Christ, ain’t a gramps yet Greene, don’ make me any older alrigh’?” He groused, and she leaned over to snag a piece of his chocolate, smiling when he huffed and dug quick finger into her bag to steal a crunching handful before toppling them into his mouth.

“Yeah you  _ really _ don’t need any help from me on that one huh?” She gave a squeak when he snatched the crisping bag from her hands, holding it away from her when she went for it. “Give it back.” She whisper laughed as he shook his head.

“Don’ deserve ‘em.” He murmured just as quietly and she tried not to laugh louder. “Spent hard earned money on these Cheetos woman, an’ ya go an’ insult me?” She made another swipe for them, coming up on her knees, but still missed by a startling degree. “Seriously messin’ with yer hug rations there girl.”

“Please.” She scoffed, placing a hand on his shoulder to improve her range. “I better have a surplus by now Daryl Dixon.”

“Knew that food came with strings.” He muttered, not looking nearly as put out as his voice sounded. “C’mon now, take it back.”

She narrowed her eyes at his almost cocky half-lidded look, and raised her brows at him.

“Give ‘em.”

“Nah.”

“Give ‘em.” She repeated, a smirk edged smile on her challenge laden face. “Or I’ll straddle you and get ‘em my darn self.”

He froze immediately, eyes darting to her dress covered thighs, sticking there long enough that she glanced down and realized the slip had parted along her one leg, flashing the length of her sheer crimson enclosed thigh. His eyes dragged back up to hers and his face was flushed but he didn’t look as embarrassed as she’d expected him to. 

“Hell you would.” He cracked and growled out, and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

_ Well…well fine then. _

Using her leverage on his shoulder she swung a leg up and over, only to be jarred back and half tossed to her side of the bed. She caught herself before she could bounce onto the floor and caught his eyes. He was back to looking pretty shaken, but she figured it wasn’t in a bad way, and grinned at him as he tossed the bag of Cheetos to her.

“Yer…” 

She tilted her head to the side, watching him swallow a few times, popping a few crunchy bits into her red lipped mouth.

“Crazy?” She tried, after he couldn’t seem to get passed his tongue, smiling widely when he gave a quick jerking nod.

“Stradlin’ a man not more an’ a foot away from his kid.” He groused and she pulled her lips in to hide the smile. “I’m tellin’ your mama.”

“Sore loser.” Orange dust soaked fingers went carefully one by one into her mouth.

“Ya cheated.” She flicked her gaze up at the waver in his voice and stilled at his heated look.

“Not m’fault ya  _ like _ me in this dress.” Her eyes held his until he grew redder, and then snorting, he finally pulled himself out of her gaze.

\- Likes me in the red dress - - Side note: Steal red dress from Maggie.

They ate quietly for a while until she got to a bag of sugar heavy cookies that made her frown.

“It’s too bad you didn’t bring some of that cake with you.” She observed, tossing the bag at him, which he took and downed the contents of with a backwards tilt of his shaggy head.

“S’gone.” The information stalled her as he finished chewing.

“It go bad?” She asked frowning, it should have been alright in that container for at least another few days.

He looked at her in confusion before shaking his head, eyes winking off the lights from a few glowing monitors. “Ate it.” He said it like she was being a little slow witted at the moment. “While ago.” He gathered up the trash before looking at her with a slightly narrowed expression, thinking. “Finished it…Wednesday.”

It was her turn to be flabbergasted.

“You ate the whole cake in  _ four _ days?”

He nodded before stilling, and taking her in her wide eyed look, moved his jaw around a little while his eyes flicked over her face. 

“Liked it.” He muttered self-consciously. “S’good.”

“Thank you.” Sincerity mixed with awe and a little concern. “ _ How _ ?”

He peeked at her from under his hair before standing up and going to deposit their trash in the nearest can.

“Had it for breakfast a couple’a times.”

“ _ Daryl _ !-“ Her mama’s horrified voice came through her mouth before she could choke it back, and the both of them switched their gazes over to where Auri still slept peacefully.

“Don’ fuss at me Greene.” He grumbled, still clearly embarrassed as he sat back down next to her, beginning to pick idly at his fingers.

“Ya don’t get to  _ pick _ when I fuss over you.” She whisper-snapped, starting to pull the pins from her hair in jerking movements. “It’s just part of your life now.” Unable to find the last couple pins she looked at him from underneath her arm. “Congratulations.” Shaking her head at his closed off look she went back to patting her hair, sighing when she didn’t have any luck. “Help.”

“Food.” He muttered under his breath, blunt fingers diving in, running short tracks against the back of her skull. “Strings.” He finished, pulling first one and then the other metal bits from her dully aching follicles.

“Were ya wantin’ that ta’ stop?” Voice muffled as she bent her neck, putting her face in the dress’s ruff, working out the ponytail until her hair fell around her shoulders and she sighed.

“Ain’t said nothin’ like that.” She looked over at his quiet voice, finding him watching as she massaged her scalp lightly, ran fingers through the curling strands.

“Well, good.” Her smile was small and sweet as she rested back against the propped up bed, feeling the tingling of her scalp all the way through to the pit of her stomach. “’Cause I like fussin’ over ya an’ I don’t think I’d let ya stop me one way or another.”

“Tchuh.” His tongue hit the backs of his teeth hard and she smiled, eyes closing as she settled back more solidly. “That ain’t no shit.”

“Mhmmm.”

“Beth?” She felt like the back of her eyelids was a permanent installation to her view, she was able to hum a little and roll her head in his direction. “M’drivin’ ya home ‘fore the shower tomorrow?”

“Mhmmm.”

“Kay.” He murmured quietly, fuzzy little bits of sleep crowded around the edges of her brain as the lowly beeping machines tracked tiny lives around her. “Beth?”

“Hmmm?”

“Ya think ya’d bake again for me sometime?” He was whispering now, his voice really close to her face and she tilted her head just a tad, smile ticking at her lips, a warm solid heat flexing along her cheek.

“’Course.”

“Kay.” His voice seemed to be coming from somewhere by her forehead. “I’ll hug ya an’ everythin’.” Words so low, they skated along her skin and she turned her face into the warmth under her temple, lips hitting twitching skin.

“No takebacks.” 

She whispered it into him, before finally dropping off to sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the chapter that just wouldn't stop, hope you all liked it, baby shower is the next two chapters, and things might get a little dramatic, but then don't worry they'll get even MORE dramatic because I don't know...reasons.
> 
> Get back to fluffy goodness after that though lol.
> 
> Have a happy weekend everybody. All feedback, throw it at me.


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready to read some freaked out Daryl POV eh? Ehhhh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Baby Shower!
> 
> Wish you all happy reading!

**Chapter 9**

**Saturday, June 24th**

"Need ya t'come with me."

"What?" Glenn squeaked in surprise, pausing halfway through unloading some freight. "Where?"

"Baby shower." He snapped, shoving nearly trembling hands into his pockets, watching his new boss settle the last box into place in the walk-in fridge at Rhee's Pizzeria. "S'today, couple hours." He didn't clarify if that was when or for how long the event was.

"For your kid?" The younger man clarified, looking as uncomfortable as Daryl felt, and he instantly regretted his panicked request.

"Forget it." He snapped again, turning to flee the awkward situation, already digging in his pocket for his smokes.

_ What the fuck was he thinking? Barely knew the guy. _

"Hey hey, hold up." Glenn called out, and Daryl heard hurried steps on his heels. "Sorry man, you just caught me off guard, I'll come."

"Doesn' matter." Daryl muttered, irritated at the warmth in his face. "Headed there in a bit, thought I'd offer."

Yeah that was it.

Cover for the fact of how fucking desperate he'd sounded just now. He was jittery, out of his skin, five different things about to drive him to drink. He'd woken to the sounds of quiet humming, opened his eyes to see a rosy hued goddess singing lowly to his baby girl. First morning light winking through the hospital blinds to flare off gold and red.

She'd been smiling real sweet as she did too, blushed a little when she noticed him watching, made his heart clench up hard - fists clench too - to keep his hands off her. All, not-quite-joking of last night aside, he wasn't touching Beth like that, not ever, and especially not right next to his kid.

She hadn't been wrong though...he  _ did _ like her in that dress.

He'd been in the middle of just being happy that she'd thought to text him, when he knew she'd been at that big Atlanta party. Hell, she might haven been messaging him right from there, instead of flirting with some GQ looking asshat. Not that he cared if she was...girl was welcome to do whatever with whoever...

It was nice is all, that she'd thought of him.

A car had gone by in the parking lot, which didn't happen often this time of night and it'd grabbed at his attention, glancing up he'd seen some high-class chick striding towards him. He'd made sure to look down in a hurry, didn't want her worrying about the roughneck smoker making eyes at her, but then...

That shade of blonde had seemed awful familiar - and how many Georgians did he know of, that had that shade of pale skin? But it couldn't be her. She was in Atlanta, the hell she'd leave that for, to show up at their little local hospital? No way it was her...hadn't stopped him from taking another look just in case.

Woman wasn't human, not last night, not even the next morning while he watched her as she cleared the smear of black makeup out from under her eyes, hair wild with frizz. But specifically, she had been some kind of uncanny vision, when the lights had hit her and smacked him in the face with a level of fucking ethereal that the whole Dixon family hadn't witnessed in its entire line. 

He'd been in the middle of feeling lucky for having this apparent stroke in front of a hospital of all places, and hoping one of the nurses needed a smoke break soon and found him, when she was talking and his brain had desperately been trying to catch up - because words? The fuck were those?

And of all the whack-job things, she'd wanted a hug, from his barely clean ass of all people. How the hell was he supposed to say no to that? Her looking like a damn movie star, showing up out of the blue like a dream. He'd...he'd wanted to touch her...preferably in some non-eyebrow raising way. Been glad he'd stopped at the cabin to take a quick shower, even though it didn't feel like near enough.

And as far as he'd been concerned, they'd had a damn good night, half-a-heart-attack notwithstanding once she'd called his damn bluff. Stupid, stubborn, ass, that dress had made him act like he didn't have any goddamn sense at all. Hadn't done much better this morning either, watching her settle back, carefully tug that damn split slip back into place so it didn't cause him fucking palpitations.

He'd felt her eyes on him while he said good morning to Auri, heard her quiet laugh when he'd explained the great damn hardship he was going to endure that day, how he'd rather spend it removing his teeth with pliers, but how he was gonna get through it for her. He ignored her low murmur, about him and her brother Shawn being soulmates.

They'd had to get going after that, she needed to get home and get ready, get the farm ready, and he had to show up to make a bit of extra cash - helping Glenn with the freight. Reaching her place had made the whole thing suddenly, terribly, real, effectively waking him from the fucking daydream he'd been in since she'd walked to him across the parking lot the night before.

He was going to meet her family, her friends, and all of them were going to meet all the people he'd invited that bothered to show up. It was like he was fucking dating her without any of the touching, which actually should be a good thing for him to a point, but still...What the fuck had he been thinking going along with this?

He'd given her a jerking nod goodbye, ignored the slightly worried look on her face, breathed deeply in order to avoid peeling down her daddy's drive, vaguely grateful that neither of her parents were outdoors this morning.

And so now he stood, inhaling nicotine and whatever shit they put in these things nowadays, feeling Glenn's eyes on him as he resolutely kept his own averted. He hadn't known him long, but then again he hadn't known Beth long either, apparently his life was now filled with people he'd known for a fruit fly length of time that were having huge impacts on his day to day existence.

Rick and Glenn had known each other since the guy had moved here so that he could expand the family business. Daryl had no idea why they had thought opening up here in his relatively small town was a good idea...but it wasn't his business and it seemed like the place was doing well enough. When Daryl had called Rick with his recently obtained cell number, and asked if he knew of anyone needing some part time help, the sheriff had made the introductions.

Good thing, because it was pretty obvious, that at first, being around Daryl made the skinny little business owner from Michigan really,  _ really _ , twitchy. But when he kept showing up on time, keeping his head down, and working until he near dropped...Glenn warmed up just fine. Guy was chatty, but now and then said something funny, worked hard and was just overall easy to get along with.

Much easier than Daryl himself was.

Which is why that word vomit had come shooting out his mouth, he was just desperate enough to use his new boss as a buffer between himself and the unknown element that was Beth Greene's social network. He hadn't run into a person yet who'd had anything bad to say about Glenn Rhee, and even though Rick was going to be there - a pretty good nod in his favor right there - extra armor never hurt anything.

That, and he was about one more startled heartbeat away from not going at all. And that shit, he could  _ not  _ do. First off, he'd gone as far to actually invite people, people he worked with, and the awkward that'd come off from him standing people up for his own kid's baby shower was more than he'd be able to handle. He'd probably have to quit his shitty job. Something he also couldn't do because of his shitty insurance that he was going to need for his  _ not _ shitty kid.

Secondly, Beth Greene was a bossy, sometimes overbearing, angel sent straight from a deity he didn't put much stock in, that didn't do anything but befriend and spoil his undeserving ignorant ass and he wasn't going to make her look like a fool (even if she was one) for putting time and energy into him. It'd been nagging at him, how strange it was that a girl he'd known for such a short amount of time was going to all this effort, wondered who was stranger - the person that did all the stuff that she had for him, or the person who didn't know enough about basic human goodness to know if this was normal behavior or not - like he didn't.

And thirdly, lastly and most important, maybe he didn't have the first clue about that shit, but what he  _ did _ know was that baby stuff was expensive, and while Kit wouldn't go without as far as he could help it, she wouldn't have much if it were left only to him. And that fuckin' bugged him. Nobody knew like a Dixon what it meant to grow up being the kid with hole filled clothes, the hungry belly, the tired feet from running after the kids that actually  _ had  _ bikes.

Normal babies, ones not born to a crack head mom and loner freak of a dad, those little ones had people that threw things like baby showers for them. Got soft blankets and ridiculously colored clothes, those tiny little bathtubs, and toys they didn't really need - but looked cute holding. 

Aurora deserved that shit, deserved it just as much as any other little girl out there, and he wasn't going to be like his old man. He wasn't going to turn his lip up at it and call it charity, have her go without for the sake of his own worthless pride.

_ Hell no. _

He was gonna suck his shit up, pry his balls out from their hiding place, and show up at the Greene farm in whatever state he could, with or without Glenn Rhee.

"So." The younger man gave him an overly cheerful folded lip smile. "Where's it at?"

"Greene farm." He answered, grumbled, putting his stubbed out cigarette in the receptacle specifically for them next to the back door. "Rick'll be there." He offered for some reason, guilt niggling along the back of his throat, he shouldn't have roped Glenn into this, knew the guy was still half skittish when it came to him.

"Hey, no worries man." He was still doing that too bright smile that didn't quite, but almost, reached his eyes as he continued. "There's usually loads of girls at baby showers right? Probably better to meet one there than at a bar-" Daryl’s narrow eyed look went a little farther as Glenn slammed his lips shut, eyes bugging a bit when he realized what he said.

Gossips, the lot of them.

"Gonna head home t'change an' stuff." He muttered, shaking his head slightly. "Pick ya up from here in an hour or so?"

"Sure, sure that'd be good." Fast nodding, he got the sense Glenn was grateful he hadn't barked at, or hit him. "Uh, Daryl?" He turned back after just taking a step. "I didn't get anything for, for your baby, I didn't think uh..."

Daryl shook his head to stop the awkward fumbling sentences. "S'fine, jus' be ready t'go when I get back."

Nod. Smile. "Uh, you kinda seem..." He blanched a little at Daryl's glare. "Concerned. Just a little concerned. So like...should I be?" How the fuck was he supposed to answer that? "Anything to keep an eye out for?"

_ Impending panic attack? _

"Sides all those women ya excited about, thinkin' we're a couple?" He snarked, watching Glenn's face color before a more natural smile split his face. "Nah, nothin' I'can think of."

They got there late, it was his fault, he'd had to go buy a shirt with sleeves, jeans without holes.

It was too late to cut his hair, not that he'd have done it anyway it was too good of cover for his face, but he'd actually stood in front of the bathroom mirror and combed it out. Scrubbed at his grease stained hands in the shower before that until they were basically raw and still had a faint grey dirtiness about them. He'd pulled up to find Glenn ready, lounging against one corner of the Pizzeria, tapping idly at his phone until Daryl hit the horn.

He'd avoided answering the single inquiring text from Beth.

_ Back to bein' an asshole, now that'cha got yer hug fix huh? You fucker. _

Pulling up, he was relieved to see they weren't so late as to be the only ones there, that, or next to no one was showing up - which was also fine. He and Glenn hopped out of the truck, the heavy doors shutting just as the house's screen door opened and Beth Greene came out, crossed the porch and padded her way to them on cream colored stitched cloth flats, a rose and matching cream colored pattern summer dress wrapped about her torso and flowing out at her hips.

"Woah." He had to reign in the urge to elbow his young boss in the ribs at his quiet exclamation, couldn't blame the man for having eyes in his head.

"You made it!" And the stomach buckling guilt wasn't anything more than he deserved, to hear the amount of relief in her voice. "Right on time too!"

"M'a half hour late Greene." He murmured into the sweet smelling blonde hair that was suddenly underneath his nose as she hugged him.

"Oh no one ever shows up right on time for a party Daryl, 'cept for-"

"The idiot lawman who doesn't know any better." Rick supplied from the porch, glass of cold looking pinkish something in his hand, gray fitted t-shirt casual but clean and Daryl felt immediate irritation at his blue sleeves that smothered his nerve prickled arms.

"Hi, I'm Glenn." Daryl eyed the younger man suspiciously, not that he cared if Beth took a liking to the guy or not... "I'm-"

"Daryl's boss, you own the pizza place on thirteenth." Beth finished with a large smile, still half wrapped around Daryl, she reached out to give an awkward left-handed shake to Glenn's outreached hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Beth Greene."

Finally sliding a slow moving arm from around his waist, Beth stepped back to smile sweetly at the both of them, he had the time to notice the laced cloth band winding serpentine along her left forearm in a soft red color that matched the flowers on her dress.

"I was just tellin' Mag-"

"Don't say anythin' we'll both regret little sister." Daryl looked up to see a tall dark haired woman with a short chin-length haircut come to stand beside Rick. "I was the one tellin' you not to text him 'til it was nearing more an hour."

She offered him and Glenn a wave and a nod, Daryl flashed his boss a quick look at the uncharacteristic silence as a dark head appeared in his peripheral, and seeing the nearly slack-jawed expression - did his best not to groan.

Good lord.

First Rick now Glenn, so much for a goddamn wingman, he knew that concept was bullshit. He had done it for Merle plenty of times, but he was a sucker, and he adhered to the supposed 'rules' that none of these bastards were going to end up following.

He could feel it.

"C'mon in, y'all can meet my folks and the people that were helpin' us set up." Beth's words were barely out, before Glenn was hurrying up the steps to be able to hold the door, for Maggie specifically.

Daryl saw Rick flash a heavily whiskered smile as Glenn looked at him with wide eyes before following the dark haired beauty inside. When the sheriff turned back, Daryl was able to see just how overgrown the man's face was becoming, wondering briefly if they didn't frown on that kind of thing at the station.

"Well, that should be interesting." He laughed, gesturing to the two on the ground with his lightly perspiring drink. "C'mon then, time to start the meet an' greet Daryl."

He bobbed his head at the other man's back as Rick went moseying into the house, letting the screen door slap lightly behind him.

"Party rule don't apply t'baby showers Greene." He grumbled, boots seemingly unable to lift off the perfectly trimmed grass. "Yer full of it."

She raised her brows at him, not quite hiding a knowing smile. "Hush Daryl Dixon, don't try tellin' me you're an expert on baby showers now, or I won't give you not one bite of the cake I just got done bakin' while I waited for you to arrive  _ fashionably _ late."

His ears perked up even as his stomach rolled with nerves. "What'd ya make?"

"Guess, you'll have ta' come in and see." She teased lightly, arms folded loosely.

"S'rry ain't no one showed." He said awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck, starting to follow her until she stopped and turned to him, brows knit. "Hope ya didn' make too much food or-"

"What're you talkin' about?"

"Ain't hardly anyone here." Why the hell was she looking so confused? Besides Rick's, there was two other cars parked along the drive ahead of his own truck.

"Everyone's on their way Daryl," she answered, rolling he eyes and  _ thunking  _ a hand onto his chest, "and ya look very nice, and no one's gonna pounce on ya, or ask you a bunch a' questions you don't wanna answer." He froze a little at her words, trying to figure out which was worse - her telling people his business and asking them to keep quiet, or her just telling them not to ask which no doubt piqued curiosity into a frenzy.

_ "ya look very nice..." _

"Beth-"

"Everything's gonna be just fine." It was what she'd told him at the hospital, and as she reached out to tug him up the steps, he let her - feeling almost as dazed as he had that day.

Last time he'd tried to believe a lie as hard as he was - as that screen door clacked closed behind him - was when he'd told himself over and over again that Aurora wasn't his.

There was a surprising amount of volume coming from inside the varied rooms of the house once they'd gotten inside. He could hear easy laughter, running feet, and booming voices that sounded totally at ease in their banter.

Clearing the entryway, feeling the stark chill when her, as always cool skin, left his and for some reason the rushing warmth from the heated air of the house curving around the wrist she'd released made him shiver.

He was introduced to a collection of people that seemed kind of an odd compilation of individuals to be so close, but then again, sticking to his own had never done him much good so what the hell did he know?

Abraham Ford, big ole' boy from Texas, red as a sunburn, jolly as St. Nick, gripped his hand in an almost challenging way, but when Daryl returned the pressure, face blank, the man's smile only broadened and he nodded his - approval - or some shit. Next was Abe's brother-in-law, a Tyreese Williams, big as the first guy but Daryl could tell Tyreese was a calmer personality in comparison. Smile more genuine then mischievous, the darkly bearded man shuffled the baby in his arms a little in order to offer a challenge-less shake of his own.

Daryl gave an uncertain smile at the little girl that was about a year old and being bounced in her uncle's arms. Large blue eyes blinked at him solemnly from a creamy brown face, as the sun coming through the window flashed off curling dark hair that managed to contain a coppery tint woven throughout the darker brown hues.

Little Becca smiled just as uncertainly back at him, hanging onto her uncle's earlobe, while Glenn informed him that Tyreese was actually the person that Daryl had replaced at the pizzeria, having been hired on at the local radio station recently.

And finally the last man in the room that he had yet to meet, who flashed Daryl a knowing kind of smile, like he knew how close to bolting the redneck was - Aaron - who, Beth explained, was here with his husband Eric who had done the cupcakes for the shower. Aaron actually worked part-time in the store with Daryl and Beth in the photo center when he wasn't running his nonprofit charity, feeding low income families in inner cities like Atlanta and going as far out as the Mountains up North, Maggie had had her firm donate a pretty substantial amount to the man's organization recently.

Daryl couldn't help the way the information caught at him, his family had been one of those families up north, living in a shack they called a house, until his mom had fallen asleep with that cigarette, and Will Dixon had moved his boys farther south.

He'd said they needed a new start, forget about that worthless drunk of a mother, take it easy where so many damn churchies didn't know the Dixon name. Where they could get a fair shake at things. Except Will Dixon was a loud abusive ass, drunk piece of shit, and the new town they'd moved to didn't end up having any better opinion of them than the last one had.

Daryl had never been so happy to see someone drink themselves to death, drowning in the middle of the night on his own vomit, seemed about right to the son who'd been cut and whipped senseless by the man his entire life.

He shook hands with the bright eyed Aaron, feeling his scars pull along his back as he did. And if all this interaction wasn't enough, he then got pulled into the dining room (noting as he did the pink, teal, and black decorations strung along walls, the paper lanterns hanging where they wouldn't knock into foreheads of the taller guests) to meet the other half of the party's support system.

There he met Amy and Sasha, both friends of Maggie's from high school that through one event or another had adopted Beth into their circle, and eyed him in a considering way. Sasha was Tyreese's sister, Becca’s mom and which also made her Abe's wife, looking at her – it didn't make any kind of sense to Daryl at all - but again, it wasn't any of his business.

Amy's son, Andrew (Andy) tottered by him on unsure two year old legs, his daddy Gareth, was apparently working and so couldn't make it. And Daryl was fairly certain there was little to no chance he was going to remember  _ any _ of these names, even as he was told about Amy's sister, Andrea, who was going to be late.

How awful.

Then it was Maggie, who he nodded to once again, and Beth's mama - Annette. The woman smiled calmly at him, offered a small boned hand for him to shake, which he did (if clumsily so) and rasped out a thank you, and a vague compliment to her cooking. 

This at least made her crack a smile that looked something along the lines of her daughter's, who was still firmly (and thankfully) stuck to his side. Every now and again brushing a light hand on his back or forearm, reassuring him of her presence, making his nerves settle to a low hum instead of a roar.

"Beth." A plaintive voice sounded from the next room, before a whipcord thin man appeared in the doorway that led in from, what Daryl could see, was the kitchen. "Why did I have to make punk rock cupcakes, if you were just gonna g'on and make the world's prettiest strawberry shortcake?" 

Upon seeing Daryl, the talking and the movement stopped suddenly, before a smile snapped into place and the guy who was probably Eric, crossed the room to shake his hand. "You must be Daryl! It's very nice to meet you, I believe you're the reason I spent hours on deserts that look like something Avril Lavigne threw up."

Daryl actually felt his lips twitch as he released his hold. "Couldn'a at least gone for Joan Jett?"

"Oh lord!" Eric exclaimed, flashing a grin at Beth for some reason. "You know _  I tried _ , but I just don't have the talent." He wrapped slender arms around his midriff as he continued. "I honestly don't remember a time I made hot pink and teal frosting, or little bone skulls with bows for that matter."

Daryl snuck a peek at Beth, mouth curving passed his nerves to see her pinked cheeks and easy grin while she flashed her own quick look at him before going back to Eric, who was watching them a little too closely for Daryl to not feel a tad uncomfortable. Though, after looking about at the others in the room, Eric wasn't the only one with their eyes on him.

"You'll have to excuse the absence of Beth's daddy, Daryl." Annette cut in, pulling him a little out of his anxiety at having so many searching eyes on him at once. "He can't seem to hold still in the face of so much company."

Daryl nodded agreeably, Beth's old man probably didn't really take to the idea of his 18 year old daughter being buddies with the redneck that knocked up a junky in a bar - some poor woman who nobody knew.

"Daddy's not real social." Beth supplied, and he watched a few corroborating head bobs from the women around the table. Or maybe the old vet and Daryl had something in common after all.

"Don' blame him." He tried weakly, receiving a hesitant smile here and there in return, his eyes glanced back to Eric who seemed to sense his rising panic.

"Well!" The still smiling man exclaimed, clapping his hands a little, like it would break through the uneasy tension in the room. "You've  _ seen _ the awesome decorations." He waved a hand around them, scanning the work with cheerful indulgence.

"Looks real nice." He jerked his head hurriedly, realizing he had yet to thank anyone, scanning all the faces still turned to him. "S'real good a' you guys t' do all this."

_ That counted right? _

"It was all do to the ladies." Aaron confided quietly, coming through the doorway at Daryl's back, to stand off to one side of him and Eric. "Guys haven't done much but stand around and gossip."

"Oh honey, I think they tried...at first." His husband added, mock reassurance firmly in place with his knowing smile. "And then  _ thank the good lord _ Sasha saw how awful you all were and discontinued your services."

"Hey." And Daryl felt himself relax slightly, as the couple took the focus off of him. "I helped Beth with those stuffed shells, didn't I?"

"Don't try to make this poor girl defend you, I saw how many you  _ helped  _ yourself to."

The teasing was light and volleyed back and forth between the quick witted couple, some of it even managed to tug at his mouth, he watched as others joined in - the men meandering in at the sound of the laughter from the other participants. 

Sasha was in the middle of ribbing Abraham over something involving the use of too much gasoline and the subsequent destruction of the family's barbeque grill when the sound of the front door opening caught at everyone's attention.

"Hello?" Beth went spinning off at the sound of an unsure voice, and Daryl followed her out of reflex. "Man I was so worried we'd miss everything!" Tara's voice registered in his head, just as he cleared the living room to see her and Beth hugging.

She and the three people with her were all holding gift bags and smiling happily as they waved to him and he managed a surprised grin back. There was Tara, her girlfriend Denise who Daryl had spoken to a handful of times while she was visiting Tara at the hospital. Noah, skinny dude with a limp, had talked Daryl through changing Auri's diaper when he'd come to the startling knowledge he'd need to know that kind of thing when he got her home. 

And finally Olivia, the woman ran a lot of the food service departments throughout the hospital including the cafeteria and pantry stores. Who, because of something that she had heard from the nurses no doubt, had begun dropping off snacks and meals for him whenever she heard he was visiting Auri.

He couldn't believe they'd actually come.

There was a cacophony of noise as the new guests met the ones that were already there. He was swept up with the group as they roiled out through the kitchen and the back door, getting a glimpse of trays full of food and multi-colored cupcakes. Out on the back lawn he discovered tables with clothes matching the inside decorations covering them, one of which that was already stacked high with presents.

They were nuts, this entire group of individuals was bat-shit insane, he blinked around in a daze as people milled about, the newcomers complimenting the decorations and the property in general. How in the nine hells had she talked them all into doing this for him and his kid? They didn't know him, half of them hadn't even  _ seen _ Kit, and they were all just willing to spend money and time to show up here?

His eyes strayed to Beth as she motioned to the collection of paper lanterns strung throughout and dipping off of one of the yard's trees. Unless of course it didn't have too much to do with him and his at all, but the crazy blonde with the knockout smile, who of course they all loved because who besides the incurably jacked up couldn't help but love Beth Greene?

He was in the middle of eyeing the woods that could be viewed across one of the surrounding fields when a voice sounded in his ear making him tense.

"It's not just you, you know." Turning his head he was met with a pair of eyes that were far more steel than blue at the moment, set in a pale face, and a mouth that smiled more out of a good natured disposition than actual humor. "My Bethy doesn't know how to do anything half way."

He didn't know if Beth's dad (because there was no way this was anyone else) had meant it as a dig, there was a kind of old iron in his voice that sparked memories of a belt slipping from its loops, but he tried to stem the rush of fear and anger that leapt up. No way was this man like his pop had been, not with a kid like the one he had.

"She ever quit?" He asked, flicking his eyes to the blonde and back, noticing something dark and heartbreaking flow to the surface of the man's expression before it was swallowed back up and he shook his head.

"Not for a long time now." Grey eyes slipped off him to look at the brightly smiling young woman on the other side of the yard from them. "Thank God." The two looked at one another and Daryl was offered a hand which he shook, noting the familiar challenge similar to the one Abe had offered.

Except he took this one far more seriously.

"Hershel Greene." It took everything in him to return the same stiff pressure while maintaining eye contact with the sight that was trying to drill through him with righteous father condemnation.

"Daryl Dixon." A beat as their hands dropped. "Thanks for lettin' this happen at your place."

A heavy silence fell as Hershel gazed at him, and Daryl could literally feel the sweat break out across his scalp and down his back. His eyes were nearly trembling in their sockets, until finally, the older man looked away and Daryl tried not to sigh in relief. It was like Hershel had been able to read the entire catalogue of his thoughts.

Saw the things the nasty redneck had thought about doing to his little girl...

And he thought about a man one day having similar thoughts about Aurora, and wanted to throttle his own ass, felt it like a fist around his throat.

"Well as you know, Beth isn't one to back down once her mind is set." At the dry toned statement Daryl couldn't stop the snort that left him. The two exchanged another quick look before the begrudging smile turned a little less forced. "I'll have you know I am under strict orders from both my wife and youngest daughter to neither berate nor interrogate you during today’s events."

Daryl cast him a quick glance before cutting his eyes towards the women in question who had recently become aware that the two men were talking, and were themselves tilting towards one another muttering to one another. 

Probably trying to gauge his level of need to be rescued.

"Ya plannin' on listenin' to 'em?" His view settled back on the man at his side, meeting the bluing greys as they fixed him with a derisive look.

"You've eaten their cookin' Daryl," he was glad Hershel was calling him be his first name for some reason, "what are you inclined to think?"

_ Safe - At least for the day. _

He was nodding his understanding as Hershel turned a little as if to go inside. "I'm headed for some sweet tea if you'd care for a glass?"

"N'thanks." Daryl mumbled, worrying his thumbs along his index fingers. "Don' like it much."

His response seemed to floor the older man for a moment, eyebrows clipping together. "You're Southern son, how in the world did that happen?"

Daryl could feel his face scrunch uncomfortably, it was a totally normal goddamn question. How was Beth's hard working daddy supposed to know just how poor his family was while he was growing up? How Will Dixon had drank and whored his way through every cent he was able to scam out of somebody else? 

Couldn't really tell a man that looked like Saint Nick that his life had consisted of water from the tap and not much else until he was able to buy drinks for himself - and by that time - sweet tea hadn't been high on his list of things to try.

He had gotten around to it once, but by that time, he'd tasted nothing but cold grass and sugar - he hadn't seen the attraction.

Daryl was saved from saying anything at all by a sudden chorus of car horns that had all of them making their way around the house, to see a trio of vehicles coming down the lane, before pulling in behind the car that Tara and her people must have come in.

"We're sorry!" Carol called as she stepped from her vehicle, her daughter Sophia pelting from the passenger side to collide with Daryl's side, gift bag clutched in one small hand. "Got lost."

" _ We  _ didn't." Sophia whispered to him conspiratorially, staying tucked under his arm as her mom came to give him a quick hug and smile. "The  _ other _ dude was  _ super  _ lost."

"My husband is an idiot." Martinez's wife, Rosita, declared as her family piled out of their vehicle, the kids swinging their own gift bag in one hand each, looking excited.

"I'm  _ not _ an idiot," Martinez groused with a grin, coming to shake Daryl's hand, "I'm tellin' you Roe, man said the party was at the Reed Farm, which is what I Google Mapped, and we ended up on the other side of town."

"And I told you  _ Caesar,  _ that Karen told me that the Beth throwing the shower had the last name Greene, and that the girls were saying how the Doc Greene that treated Lizzie and Mika's goat had a farm."

“Could’ve been a coincidence.”

"Said Greene, man." Daryl intoned finally, watching Martinez’s face fall, before he rolled his eyes at his wife's sing-song voice.

" _ Told you _ ."

"I am  _ so  _ glad I rode with you." One of the other men from the garage, Oscar, muttered to Axel who was nodding his agreement, the two having exited the third and final car. “T-Dog told me to say he’s sorry for having to miss the party Dixon, someone had to stick around the garage and make sure the new hire didn’t burn it down.”

He was able to nod in a dazed kind of way before a bright voice sounded from behind him.

"I'm so glad you all made it!" Beth chirped happily, motioning for the large group to follow her as she continued speaking. "We've got tables set around back with one for gifts, figure we'll eat, chat, decorate us some onesies, and then open gifts!"

There were cheers at the mention of food, and Daryl walked in the middle of the large pack that made their way to the rear of the house, arm still slung over Sophia's shoulders, feeling grateful to the kid for the distraction she offered, chatting about how her and her mom had had to save the other two cars full of people from staying lost for the whole day and -

Wouldn't them missing this  _ 'awesome'  _ party, have been awful?

Yep.

And - wasn't Beth so pretty in her dress?

Sure.

And - did he know that it was Beth that had figured out that Caesar had gotten lost, and wasn't it a good thing that she'd thought ahead and gotten everyone's phone numbers so she could get ahold of Sophia's mom and get her to meet up with the lost group at the store and have her lead them here?

No he hadn't heard about that, but yeah good thinkin’.

And - Beth sure was smart wasn't she? Gosh was he lucky to have her as a friend, that's what her mama said. Was he excited for all the gifts for Aurora? Because she sure was, and was Aurora going to get to come home soon? Could she babysit sometime? If she couldn't babysit could she at least visit? Who was going to babysit for him? Was it Beth? She seemed real nice, had the baby met her yet? Did the baby like her too? Was he listening?

Yeah.

_ And fuck. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this baby shower is like turning into a bigger event than I had planned lol. Oh well. It'll finish up in Beth's POV hope y'all liked it, drop me a word one way or another.


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Baby Shower Cuteness and then stuff goes downhill, love y'all thanks for all the support!
> 
> I wish you all happy reading!

**Chapter 10**

**Saturday, June 24** **th**

Nervous.

Very, very dreadfully nervous – full blown Poe, Tell-Tale Heart level of nervous, Beth kept an uneasy smile on her face as she watched the people around her begin to decorate their onesies. It wasn’t the arts and crafts section of the shindig, or the fact that Daryl was sat next to her at the table, knee bumping hers every now and then. 

It was the knowledge that with every passing activity she was getting closer and closer to having to tell him what she’d done, and she couldn’t manage to get Merle’s words out of her head. How certain he’d sounded when he’d said them.

_ “…no way in hell he'd want you stickin' your fuckin' nose all up in his business.”  _

She caught his eyes on her as she sat unmoving, hands folded in her lap, blank white onesie on the table in front of her. People chatted around them and she tried her best to fix the tight set of her mouth as she smiled more fully at him.  

_ “…brother's got a temper on him, see if he don't.” _

He was gonna hate her, she’d seen the look on his face when he’d first told her he had a brother that was locked up, seen how he’d flashed quick eyes at her from under slashes of sweat-tinged hair. She didn’t know why she did this to herself, hadn’t she learned from before? Hadn’t that friggin’ ‘incident’ back in high school taught her not to throw herself into someone else’s existence like this?

It was going to happen again, he was going to see what an overcommitted freak she could be, see how overbearing and nearly obsessive she could get. He wasn’t going to want anything to do with her after this. They’d had such a great night with Auri, she’d woken next to him with an amazing warm fuzzy ball of happy in her chest. Had felt like there wasn’t anything more normal than waking up next to Daryl and Auri Dixon.

Her eyes pulled from his anxiously, casting around the table like she was trying to decide on a stencil or a color to pick. This was all for show of course, she’d actually figured out a couple days ago how she was going to decorate her onesie, but she could still feel his questioning gaze – and she couldn’t meet it at the moment.

Lips pursing, she barely stopped herself from shaking her head in irritation at her panicked thoughts. This was  _ not _ going to be like the last time, she wasn’t that girl anymore, her and Daryl weren’t even  _ actually _ together…and…all of that was  _ not _ going to happen again. If he got mad at her, didn’t want her around anymore, she was not going to fall apart, wasn’t going to get depressed and lie about it.

Wasn’t going to…

No.

Swallowing, she reached for the black and then the pink paints, rifled through the stencils until she found the one she wanted, hoping she could free hand the letters so she wouldn’t have to take forever using the stencil cut out for each character, considering the amount she hoped to fit on the fabric.

“Shells were real good.” He said quietly from next to her, and she hated the way her answering smile made her want to cry. “Don’ know how ya get ‘em t’ taste that good.”

“I got the idea you liked them after your fifth one.” Teasing him was easy, long as she didn’t have to see those mountain blues over the peaks of his cheeks. “Thought Rick an’ you was gonna get scrappy when he found out ya ate the last one.”

A snort sounded from directly on the other side of her as the sheriff carefully painted something bright yellow onto his pink colored onesie. “Selfish.” He muttered, eyes crinkling in his focus and humor at the situation.

“Ain’t my fault he went for the cupcakes first like a’ rookie.” Daryl grumbled, eyeing his own pink colored fabric somewhat suspiciously, like it was about to adhere to his brand new (if she could guess anything about him) shirt that he was this minute beginning to sweat through.

“Man, you piled your plate up with every damn-” Rick cut his eyes across the table to where Hershel and Maggie were chatting while gesturing to the different collections of stencils. “Dang, every  _ dang _ kind of food there was,  _ including _ the shortcake, didn’t think I was gonna have to put someone in a choke hold to get me more ‘an  _ two _ .”

“Choke hold’s illegal.” The frowning dad muttered distractedly, as he plucked another onesie from the pile in the middle of the table, giving her a quick jerking shrug when she looked at him questioningly. “Ain’t never done this, prob’ly mess up the first one.”

“What are you gonna do for yours Bethy?” Maggie inquired, trying to get a peek at what Beth had begun working on.

Waving her stencil, Beth finished the first word she’d started while the men to either side of her had been bantering back and forth, nodding happily with the way it looked. 

“Yeah but are a lot a’ people gonna do that?” Her sister grumped, frowning down at the untouched little garment in front of her. “Don’t want them all with the same thing.”

“They might yeah.” She answered noncommittedly, ignoring the itching on the side of her neck when she felt him looking at her again. “Just do somethin’ cute Maggs, Auri will like whatever it is.”

“Helps that she won’t be able to  _ tell _ what it is.” Sasha joked from the other side of Hershel, who gave her a squinted smile, elbowing her discreetly and nodding. 

“Mine’s a twenty-four month one.” The brunette replied, after checking the clothing label, face scrunched up with a wry smile. “I think she’ll know ugly by then.”

“I’m gonna do something to do with pizza.” Glenn offered quietly with a shrug, Beth noticed the sweet business owner had managed to get himself on Maggie’s other side, something her daddy had no doubt noticed as well. “Not too original maybe, but everyone loves pizza.”

“S’true.” The murmur next to her snagged her attention, Daryl hadn’t said it loud enough for anyone to really hear, but there’d been something – thoughtful, reflective – about how he’d said it.

And of course it made her mind go to cleaning and Father’s Day gifts.

Her mama called a question to her from down the table, and Beth turned to answer her as the decorating and visiting continued. She finished her onesie, beaming at Daryl when he snorted and grinned at her finished work. Pink writing that proclaimed “My Daddy’s bike is WAY faster than your Daddy’s” With a black stenciled motorcycle in the middle. 

Carol had likewise done a motorcycle themed project, hers with the same stencil but reading “WARNING: Biker Dad”

Glenn and Maggie had done ones centered around pizza, which made Beth grin knowingly at her sister when the two showed first each other, and then the group, what they’d ended up with. Maggie’s depicting a slice with little heart pepperonis, “Lil’ Slice of Heaven” framing the cartoonish looking slice. While Glenn’s boasted, “Daddy Loves Me More Than Pizza” with his own attempt at drawing the food with the stubborn fabric paints.

People flashed their own works as they completed them, some turning out better than others, it was some point during all this embarrassed laughter that first Michonne and then Andrea showed up, each making hurried apologies before settling in, quickly starting their own offerings. 

“How’re you doin’ Rick?” She asked, trying not to smother Daryl with attention, or do much other than sit next to him and flash the occasional smile now and then.

“Finished.” He declared, and she leaned over to view the results, letting out a little surprised laugh that had Daryl craning over to see, knocking his heat into her as he did.

“Resisting A Rest” Was carefully stenciled underneath what was supposed to be (from what she could tell) an old timey sheriff’s star. 

“That’s super cute.” Hearing his scoff, she didn’t think the non-incarcerated Dixon brother agreed too fervently. “Oh it is, stop.” She chastised, turning to see him scrawling black paint over his spare onesie. 

She saw the mangled letters “FUCK THE POLICE” before Rick’s arm was flying passed her and she leaned back, smiling even as she tried to stay out of the way as the two scrabbled for the piece of fabric, the sheriff coming up with it at last before springing up to go throw it in one of the large trash cans situated around the back yard. 

Daryl made a slight face at him when he got back and the two continued muttering light hearted insults at one another, that got quieter the more colorful they became, with Hershel casting a suspicious glance their way now and then when Beth would let out a choking laugh of surprise. 

Loosening by degrees due to their antics, she soon found herself, chin propped on the heel of a hand, leaning against Daryl while he finished up his own slow deliberate work. His arm was warm, more hot, against hers as he surveyed the little picture he’d made. It was a sunrise, through some trees, small purple dotted flowers sprawled haphazardly along the bottom.

“S’awful.” He said to her lowly, eyes pricking at her through hiding locks. 

“I think it’s perfect.” Tone was too soft, way too intimate sounding in her own ears, again too much.

Much too much. 

His head turned and she met his considering look, eyes slightly narrowed, lips pursed – nearly puckering – jaw jutting just a bit and she scanned every feature committing it to memory. She would be ok if he didn’t want her, poking and prodding, if he decided not to be in  _ her _ life anymore. To not let her be in his or Auri’s. But she wasn’t going to lie even now to herself, and say it wouldn’t hurt like hell.

He tilted his head a little in question, but she just managed to smile and shake her head at him in response. Man was too watchful, noticed every flicker of emotion that she couldn’t manage to hide. Looking back down at his little creation she smiled easier, bumping an arm into his before extracting herself from her place at the table.

Now would be a good time to go check on the other guests, she figured, as the vise handle screwed itself one rotation tighter at a time as she tried to breathe. They still had gifts to open, everything to load up in his truck, she had to get through this as best she could until it was the last possible moment. 

Maybe she was overreacting, maybe he’d growl at her like he did everything else, but get over it for one endearing reason or another…She just wouldn’t bet on it.

She was grateful to Michonne and Rick, who took it upon themselves to ‘help’ Daryl open the gifts people had gotten for Aurora, running a commentary between the two of them as they lightly jibed him for opening things too slowly.

“Come on Daryl, it’s not wrapped in gold foil.” Michonne teased, smiling unworriedly at the glare she received. “You see that haul? You’re gonna take all day.”

Rick had come to sit on the man’s other side, popping the tape free from the opposite end that Daryl had been working on, dodging the half-powered blow aimed at his shoulder.

“Awe he’s just working up the suspense here.” The sheriff said conversationally, grinning at the dreadlocked woman. “What’d you get him?”

Beth watched the steady blush on Daryl’s face start to recede as Michonne looked through the pile and tossed the gift she’d brought to Rick with a spinning throw. The man tore through the paper, smirking at the next glare shot his way.

“Oh hey these are handy,” he waved the nail and clipper set towards Daryl, who nodded uncertainly, “and the hooded towels for after bath time!” He shot Michonne a bright whiskered smile as he pulled out the pink and yellow items. “Carl loved his, even when he got bigger, started wearing it on his head and running around the house.”

“Cough up sheriff, what’d you bring? Diapers?” Michonne challenged and Beth’s eyes narrowed a little in interest, there was something going on there between those two. It went further than taking the attention off of the crowd-shy Daryl. 

“Hey don’t knock the diapers,” Rick shuffled through the pile to scoot his own sizably wrapped present from the hoard, “you know that’s what you end up needing the most of.”

Daryl had by this time unwrapped the first gift he’d been working on from Tara and Denise, a set of things that would be going straight into his freshly cleaned and organized medicine cabinet, and bathroom drawers. A supply of everything from a thermometer to a nasal aspirator, he nodded his thanks as the attention holding conversation went on in front of him, and Rick handed him another gift almost like an afterthought. 

Michonne opened a diaper bag, shoved full of what  _ was _ indeed different sized diapers and a small collection of wipes. The bag itself was camo colored and it earned a twitching lipped smile from Daryl who rifled through it in interest as the other two continued helping get through Auri’s presents and him out of the spotlight.

She was proud of the little get together, even with her nerves, she could appreciate how well everything was going. Daryl was starting to look a little antsy, but then with everyone focused on him, there wasn’t another reaction she’d expect. His shirt was looking pretty worse for wear and she felt a little guilty for not telling him before she hopped out of the truck this morning to come in whatever he was in comfortable in.

By the time all the items had been unwrapped, he was well on his way to being ready for his baby girl to come home. He’d gotten things like a diaper genie, loads of baby shampoo, lotion, powder, butt paste, and wash clothes. To more bottles and pacifiers, brushes, and blankets and even more clothing. He was still going to need to buy a crib, car seat, stroller, bouncy, and swing, though she figured not all of that was strictly necessary.

The last gift was from the Greene family as a whole, Maggie and Hershel brought it through the back door carefully, and Beth watched Daryl’s face anxiously as he stilled at the sight of it. A little on the cumbersome side, the wooden bassinet was a cherry wood hue that shone with a newly polished sheen. The cradle of it hoisted between two doweled pillars that were connected below, standing free of the crib’s boxy bottom.

“You’ll still need to buy a crib.” Hershel spoke quietly to a steadily blinking Daryl. “And you can consider this a  _ loaner _ more than an actual present.”

“Hershel Greene.” Her mama chastised from her place at the frozen redneck’s side. “He’s just sayin’ that ‘cause it’s been in the family for a while now.”

“I shouldn’.” Beth was keeping an unusual distance from the events, knowing her time to test his patience had yet to come, her mama could handle Daryl Dixon just fine. “Ya don’ have’ta…”

“You’re not the first we’ve let use it dear.” Annette said soothingly, motioning towards Sasha and then Amy. “It’s sorta like a tradition we have with the girls’ friends. It’s just for until she gets a bit bigger and you feel ok puttin’ her in a normal sized crib.”

Daryl’s eyes flashed to hers, and Beth could tell exactly what he was thinking, felt her ponytail brush the sides of her neck as she shook her head at him.

“Don’t look at me, this was all mama.”

Put her nearly in tears, when she’d come in the door this morning, to find her daddy polishing up the old family bassinet. Used since at least Maggie, maybe even before, she’d never thought to ask. It’d always been around, up in the attic or being loaned to family and friends with newborns. Her daddy had given her a beleaguered look before her mama came in and, taking in Beth’s expression, had simply shrugged.

Now she watched as Daryl stood from the table, stood looking a little uncertain, before glancing her way, she couldn’t understand the hesitancy on his face. Until, he turned slightly to her mama, leaning in quickly to give her an awkward hug, one Annette barely had time to return before he dropped his hold and straightened. Shook her daddy’s and Maggie’s hands, before going to squat down in front of the bassinet, back of his neck a blazing shade that could be seen whenever his head bowed while he ran appreciative strokes over the well-worn surface of  the wood.

“Think ya picked him just fine Bethy.” Her mama’s voice sounded in her ear a few moments later as she’d continued to watch him, talking lowly with Hershel about what she imagined to be the construction or material choice or some other such thing as they both gestured at the piece.

“ _ Mama _ .” She shook her head quickly, it was going to be worse, she realized suddenly – when they started asking how he and the baby were – and she wouldn’t be able to answer, she’d warned them that a possible fight was on the horizon, but her mama had seemed unfazed by the news.

Annette shot her a knowing look before patting her back and moving to clean up some of the used up supplies and other trash. Looking back at him for only a moment, she turned, shaking her head again before helping to clean up the table.

People started trickling away after that, in packs and pairs, thanking her and her family for the food, the hospitality, the laughs. She watched idly as Rick helped Daryl load up the back of his truck with the bags laden with gifts, the sheriff had even found an old blanket in his car to wrap the old wooden rocking contraption in for the ride to Daryl’s place. She saw as the two men shook hands finally, and just like that the last guest left, and she stood uncertainly on the porch.

Small parcel wrapped in tissue paper cradled in her hands.

She started down when she saw him slam his tailgate closed, sweat drenching the back of his dark blue button up. Stalling a few feet away when he began unbuttoning it with a curse, dropping it off his shoulders to reveal a black sleeveless t-shirt underneath, she could just make out a tattoo riding the crest of one sweat soaked shoulder.

\- Has tattoo(s)

He heard her when she resumed her trek towards him, nodding at her reluctant approach. His hair was in the same state as his back, turning it a blackish hue that carved itself down his cheeks. Of course he’d chosen to wear one of the shirts she’d gotten him for Father’s Day as an undershirt, and it looked perfect, and all this build up was going to drive her nuts. 

It’d been a good party, he hadn’t hated it, was relieved as all get out that it was over maybe…but she could tell from his thin lipped quirk that he’d had a decent enough time not to hate her from the shower alone.

She’d fix that she was sure.

“Think this means I owe ya more pizza Greene.” She let out a breath of laughter at his admission, doing her best not to hide the crinkling gift behind her back as she came to stand in front of him. “Don’ know how ya got all a’ them t’ show up.”

She tilted her head a little in confusion. “Didn’t do anythin’ but make sure they found their way here, the other’s, Sasha and them, I threw their baby showers for them so…” She trailed off with a shrug, twisting in a slow sway now and then to feel the brush of her dress against her legs. 

“Yeah well…” She glanced up to see him appraising her halfhearted motions, eyes narrowed to slits. “Don’ think thanks sounds good enough.”

“Works for me just fine.” She smiled a little dimly, stepping forward a little, thinking for a moment to steal one last hug, before deciding against it, and handing him Auri’s present from her uncle instead.

“Nah.” His hands took what she’d handed him even as he groused about it. “Ya already did way to fuc- frickin’ much Beth.”

“That’s uh, that’s not from me, so no worries.” She watched as Daryl paused, tissue paper halfway unwrapped, something in her tone obviously snagging at his movements. “I’m real glad I got ta’ be the one that did this for you an’ Auri, Daryl.”

“Woman, I’m the one leavin’ with all the loot.” He mumbled, face reddening slightly as he looked back down to finish opening the item in his hands. 

When he’d gotten it free from the tissue confines he held it up, eyes sweeping along the curving sticklike lines and the lazy scrawl. He didn’t seem to recognize the writing, but then, the Dixon’s hadn’t struck her as the pen pal types. She thought of something suddenly and fished her phone from her dress’s pocket (favorite feature) and opening it to the camera, she cleared her throat nervously.

“Who’s it from? If it ain’t you?” He questioned, glancing up at her.

“Um, could ya do me a favor? Just hold up the onesie and flip me off.”

“Huh?”

She rolled her eyes a little, not sure if she was about to cry or laugh, she needed another picture besides the one she’d taken this morning to send to Merle. She’d told him she would after all, and she did this kind of things for her…friends.

She clicked a quick shot when he finally got over his surprise and complied to her instructions, eyes narrowed, Dad shirt framed by his finger on one side, the onesie on the other, his mouth curving a little in confused bemusement at her antics.

“Hell was that for?” He asked when she’d slid her phone back into place with a smile. She scuffed a boot against the flaking dirt ground of the drive, taking a deep breath before she answered.

“Merle.” He froze immediately and she saw his eyes snap to the cloth in his hand. “I uh, found him, and thought it’d be nice for Auri to-”

“Ya did fuckin’  _ what _ now?” Beth watched as his fist clenched against the stark white wings he held. “ _ Found _ him?”

“Yeah.” She swallowed as the thunderheads rolled across his brow. “It wasn’t real hard, I just wanted to get somethin’ to put on one of the onesies I know-”

“You went to the _goddamn_ _prison_?” Voice raking through the pipes, he was tense enough that every sweat dripping line of muscle in his arms shone and winked in the late afternoon heat.

She nodded, doing her best to hold his gaze, too black to have ever been blue. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think about how you, how you wouldn’t like it ‘til it was too late.”

He didn’t even appear to comprehend what she’d said at the last. “Fuck were you  _ thinkin’ _ Beth?”

“I wanted-”

“Ya shouldn’a gone there.” She opened her mouth to say something before he took an angry step towards her before stopping. “ _ Jesus fuckin’ Christ Beth! _ ” She cringed, hoping her daddy couldn’t hear him from their position a ways down the drive. “Now I git why the hell ya been actin’ skittish as fuck all goddamn day.”

“He said ya’d hate it, me goin’.” She jerked a nod with her next swallow, flinching at the explosiveness of his next scoff.

“At least  _ one _ of ya showed some fuckin’ sense.” 

“ _ Hey _ .” She snapped, taking her own irritated step towards him. “I get that you’re mad at me for goin’ but don’t talk to me like I’m stupid.”

“Hell  _ else _ ya call an  _ idiot girl _ that goes to a motherfuckin’  _ prison _ to get some piece a’ shit doodle from a convict?” 

She didn’t realize she was close enough to push him until her splayed fingers appeared on the black fabric and white graphic of his shirt, flexing and shoving him, only managing to rock him back a stiffened pace.

“You do  _ not _ get to say that kinda shit ta’ me Daryl Dixon!” She felt the lazy summer breeze ghost across her bared teeth as his flushed face and straining tendons leaned right back into the space she’d just cleared of him.

“Why? ‘Cause all the shitty charity your churchie ass has been throwin’ at me?”

“Stop it.” She hated this, the way she wanted to cry, the way he was looking at her. “You’re mad at me about goin’ ta’ see Merle, but don’t you make everythin’ else that’s happened sound like it didn’t mean nothin’.”

He flung an arm out viciously, gesturing towards something neither of them could see.

“Ain’t  _ else _ fuckin’ happenin’.”

“Sure as hell didn’t feel that way last  _ night _ .” She spit, wondering how a night of sitting up in a hospital eating junk food could sound so illicit, gratified when he didn’t scoff at that memory too, looked a little more red faced at the mention of it.

“Blue eyed blonde shakes her ass atcha in a dress like that? Sure ya notice.” He bit back, voice dropping to a dangerous volume. “Jus’ ask yer sister’s boss.”

Her face screwed itself up immediately, stomach rolling and eyes pricking – blurring the edges of her vision. She’d known it was going to be bad, but she hadn’t known, had no idea just how good he was at going for the jugular. Didn’t think he’d ever try, not with her.

“Leave.” Her voice was thick as she pushed more angrily at him, not having the  _ damn _ sense not to put her hands on an angry man either she guessed. “Take your…your  _ charity _ and get out of here, I can’t stand the sight of ya.”

He backed away from her clumsy assault, hands still clenched at his sides, a small black ball wadded in one of them. Shaking his head he yanked the handle to his tailgate, dropping it with a slam.

“Ain’t takin’ this shit, fuck that.”

Completely losing her mind, she pushed in next to him, hauling the heavy piece of metal back up and ramming it closed.

“Daryl Dixon  _ don’t you pick _ your pride over that little girl.” Out of all the things she’d said, that he had, she had no idea why  _ that _ half gritted sentence was the one that pulled him up short. 

He sat for a beat glaring harshly at her, like she’d weaseled some other secret from him, before shoving off his truck and making for the driver’s door.

“Stay the fuck away from Merle ya hear me?”

“Oh  _ shove it _ Dixon.” She half-sobbed trying to hold it in until he left at least, dashing her hands under already streaming eyes. “Promised him I’d write, so you’ll just have ta’  _ lump _ it, not like you’ll have ta’ hear about it from me.”

He stilled, door flung open, to pin her with such an angry glare she gritted her teeth in preparation for whatever  _ else _ he was about to lob at her now. 

But it never came.

He stood and nearly panted with his rage, face blotchy and sweat covered, muscles and tendons fighting to make it out from under his sun soaked skin. And he didn’t say a word. Just dragged heated blues across the soft flesh of her face, tracked the shining bits where tears had been swiped away hurriedly. Took in her hunched and set shoulders, her own angrily flexing arms, so much less impressive than his own.

He trailed his sight along the whole of her, eyes flicking back to the house, before back again and then finally – he turned and got in his truck – started the engine, and making a wide circle through the carefully trimmed grass, left. She stood in the same spot for a while, watching until the truck disappeared from view. 

Well Merle hadn’t been wrong, she’d have to include that in her letter, she got the feeling he was the kind that would enjoy getting to hear that kind of thing. And what was the point now? Of hiding it? No, she’d add that right along with details about the baby shower, he’d probably get a kick out of Rick and Daryl’s shenanigans with the onesie. 

She’d put it all in there, right along with the magazines she’d picked up – one of which was a copy of  _ Christian Living _ that she’d mildly defaced with a speech bubble coming out of the sweet looking elderly woman’s mouth, asking him if he’d gotten around to finding God yet – and the two pictures she’d get printed out.

The one was of Auri from this morning, soft light seeping into the room and casting a sweet glow to her rosy cheeks. The other, the one she’d just taken of Daryl, the only one she had of him she realized, unless someone else had been snapping pictures during the shower that she hadn’t noticed…Her phone felt like a hot stone in her pocket, threatening to set the softly woven cloth of her dress on fire.

She didn’t even notice that she’d started letting the caged tears fall, not until a steady calming gate crunched up the edge of the dirt drive at her back. She didn’t even have to turn to know it was her daddy, had heard that determined set of steps more times than she could remember. Her fingers clenched at one another as the trailing wetness refused to stop or indeed slacken whatsoever.

He stood next to her in silence for a while, sounds of the wrens in the trees the only noise she could hear over her own heartbeat. She’d warned them this could happen, reminded them even today, especially when she’d seen the family’s old bassinet being lovingly maintained by her daddy in the living room. She hated it sometimes, telling them almost everything, keeping her fears on a small display – but it kept her…grounded – made it so the dark couldn’t sneak up on her.

Not again.

“You  _ do _ know where he lives.” Hershel mused after a long wait. “Could load up, you me and the shotgun, go pay him a visit he won’t soon forget.”

She turned a watery smile to him, seeing the way his eyes crinkled at the corners even as his return smile was strained, no doubt because of the look on her face.

“Give me some time to calm down?” She quipped shakily. “Ask me then?”

“’Course Doodlebug, got nothin’ but time.”

She curled herself into his side. “He was  _ such _ a jerk, but, but I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

“He most definitely owes you an apology, of that I am certain.”

“Did you…” She swallowed uncertainly, suddenly concerned for the asshole redneck’s safety if her daddy had gotten wind of half the things he’d said. “Hear all that?”

“Not hard to see he was yellin’ at you Bethy.” He murmured with stark disapproval. “And I’m old but not yet blind, anything he said that would cause my daughter to cry, is a thing that should  _ not _ have come out of his mouth.”

“I did mess up though.” She reiterated stubbornly, she wasn’t about to let Daryl get away with what he’d said but…she wasn’t about to act like she hadn’t been prodding him steadily until he finally snapped.

Her daddy hummed a little in grudging agreement. “You remember what I told you of your grandpa?” She nodded into his chest as she listened. “Well from what I’ve gathered, what you’ve said, and how that man acts, I’d guess his dad and my own were not separate creatures in the least.”

“Merle mentioned their daddy having a temper.” She confirmed quietly, feeling him sigh as he tightened his hold on her.

“I’m doin’ my best to reserve judgement here honey.” He turned them and began walking back to the house, Beth missing a step when she saw his old shotgun actually propped up next to the door, her mama leaning resignedly against the jamb.

“Daddy?”

“Oh don’t worry Doodlebug.” He squeezed her lightly as they approached the steps. “I waited until  _ after _ the big idiot got in his truck to come outside.”

“Because I  _ made _ you.” Annette drawled, coming out to offer her an unnecessary hand up the steps. “Though that man was one more gesture away from gettin’ both barrels, I’m not  _ that _ God fearin’, to let some big ox of a man holler at my baby on my own damn lawn.”

Beth flashed a look to her daddy to see him purse his lips at her mother’s cussing, but refrained from saying anything as he scooped up the firearm and followed them inside the house.

“It’ll probably make it more likely of happenin’…” She began unsurely, trying to wrap her head around her own boiling emotions. “And it’s subject to change, but I don’t, I don’t want y’all to hate him”

Her parents exchanged a look that spoke of many prior conversations she hadn’t been privy to.

“We’ll do what we can Sweetpea, but the boy’s treadin’ on thin ice, ya hear me?” Beth nodded at her mama quickly. “Man’s just lucky he sneaks so many looks atcha, like ya sang the first song he ever heard, that’s all I can say.”

“Mama he does not.” Beth denied through her blush.

“I’m afraid it’s true.” Her daddy groused, walking through the rooms to put the shotgun back in its place. “Good men get a chance to make amends, but he’d better do so.” His voice echoed hollowly around the wooden floors.

“So you do think then, that he’s a good man?” She settled on the edge of the couch, watching as her mama crossed her thin arms and pursed her lips.

“From what I gather, your daddy is basing that decision on the fight as well.” Hershel reappeared through the dining room doorway to lock Beth with a look that brokered no argument.

“Don’t know if I’d go as far to say that I’m basing it solely there, but men with father’s like ours…with  _ bad men _ raising them, don’t tend to show much restraint when someone puts hands on them.” At this his look became decidedly unhappy with her, and Beth colored slightly at the memory of shoving at an un-giving chest. “Doesn’t usually matter the gender or size of that person either.”

“Just do us a favor Bethy.” Her mama took over, coming to sit next to her. “If,  _ if _ , you decide after all this, that that man is still someone you want to have any kind of relationship with, he’d best  _ one _ apologize… _ profusely _ …and  _ two _ you gotta do your daddy and I a favor and proceed with extreme caution with this thing alright?” At Beth’s answering nod she continued tersely. “I know you’re grown, and we’ve been over…over trustin’ you an’ your decisions but this is…”

“Hard on you.” Beth supplied knowingly, offering a quick hug at her mama’s answering nod that managed to encompass a world full of pain in a single jerk. “I promise mama.”

“Alright then.” Her daddy sighed from his spot, rubbing his hands together tiredly. “I think that is just about as much excitement as I can handle for one month, let’s try and have us a quiet evening shall we?”

The women nodded before Beth was taking a searching glance around. “Where the heck did Maggie go?”

Her mother huffed a laugh while a frown was thrown out by her other parent. “She was quite taken with that Rhee fella, she’s gone with him for a nice evening drive, since he didn’t drive himself here.” Hershel left the room muttering and Annette laughed a little more before eyeing Beth with a raised eyebrow. “Very lucky for  _ Mr. Dixon _ that she did.”

She had to agree with that, good man or not, Maggie Greene would have  _ definitely _ shot him, or at least come out the door with the darn gun in hand. Maggie didn’t have the patience of either of her dad or step-mom. 

“I’ll finish cleaning up Sweetpea.” She got a brief pat before her mama was rising to her feet and heading to the kitchen. “G’on and get yourself some rest.”

With a small nod Beth made her way up the stairs to her room, she might as well she figured.

No better time to get going on that letter after all.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is welcome :)


	12. Actually 11...*sigh*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle calls, Daryl meets Jimmy - it goes well, and Daryl makes a peace offering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Thanks as always for the incredible, amazing, fan-fucking-tastic support!
> 
> This way lies drama my peeps.
> 
> I wish you all happy reading!

**Chapter 11**

**Thursday, June 29** **th** ** & Friday, June 30** **th**

“The fuck you do dumbass?”

Daryl glared at the road in front of him, Merle on speakerphone while he headed to Rhee’s after his garage shift to get in a few hours before the pizzeria closed for the night. He didn’t have much longer before Kit was going to be coming home and while he was grateful his little girl was gaining weight again like she should be – it meant her arrival to the cabin was imminent and he was nowhere ready.

And now he’d gone and answered the phone to Merle’s call which was obviously a huge damn mistake since he was being met before any kind of greeting with a terse kind of accusation that did nothing to help the monstrously nasty mood he’d been in for the last week.

“Hell’re you talkin’ about?” No way his brother was referring to what had happened at the Greene Farm, then again, when it came to that crazy blonde, his best guess would probably be way off the mark.

Merle made a derisive noise that had Daryl’s knuckles going white on the wheel. “Whatcha  _ think _ I’m  _ talkin’ _ about, you fuckin’ asshole?” A breath blew from his nose and the younger Dixon brother considered tossing his phone out the open truck window. “You better not fuck up my deal with that lil’ miss sugar britches of yours Darlina.”

“She ain’t  _ my _ -” He gritted out before changing his focus. “Told ‘er not t’ be havin’ shit t’ do with you at all Merle.” The phone crackled with the force of his brother’s cursing. “Girl don’ listen fer shit.”

“An’ lucky fer you she don’!” Merle growled into the line. “You got any idea the shit that fine woman’s sent me? An’ this just the first time I got anythin’ from ‘er too.”

The truck lurched as Daryl half slammed on the brakes, before taking into account the fact that pulling off the street in order to berate his brother would make him late, he kept going even as his mouth twisted into a snarl.

“The fuck she  _ send _ you?”

“Oh ho ho.” His brother’s crowing just about had him breaking the enamel of his teeth. “Worried I got little mama’s panties wrapped ‘round my dick at night baby brother?” 

The only thing that kept his phone from being slammed into his dash was the knowledge that Beth would  _ never _ in a million years do something like that. The image alone, however, was enough to make him want to puke.

“Ain’t give a fuck what you been wrappin’ yer dick with Merle.” He was answered instantly with a knowing chuckle.

“Whatever you say lil’ brother, but listen here.” A more serious tone hit his ear, his brother’s version of giving Daryl ‘a talking to’ voice. “Been months since I had this much entertainment, an’ I’mma box your goddamn ears when I get out, ‘bout the time you fuck this up for me.”

“Sure gettin’ riled over a’ piece a’ paper brother.” Daryl replied, not attempting to hold back the snarky sound in his own tone.

“Oh ain’t just a  _ letter _ Darlina, no  _ no _ !” Merle was quick to inform him, making him scowl so much he could barely see the street in front of him. “Though the lil’ firecracker ain’t half bad at the ole pen ‘n paper I’ll give ‘er that, got ta’ hear all about the little gatherin’ she put on for you an’ m’niece.”

His back felt like a belt had lit into it as the memories hit him for another countless time since the event had actually taken place. He’d thought he’d managed to do something wrong, had spent most of the time not being worried about the spectators, or doing the silly things he’d have gotten his ass kicked for by his family – like decorating onesies and opening frilly packages – been way too busy trying to understand why Beth Greene could barely look at him.

She’d gotten worse the longer the day went on, keeping an odd-feeling distance that had nagged at him, made him…heavy and anxious. And then she’d told him, how she’d gone to the fuckin’ prison – for him. Had put herself at risk, he’d seen a shit ton of fights break out in that visitation room emotions were always running high for the people in there, or at the very least put her in Merle’s line of fire for ridicule and unwanted  _ appreciation _ .

And she’d done it for  _ him _ , for his kid, did the thing he wouldn’t have thought of and wouldn’t have had the nerve to do. Hell, probably wouldn’t have been able to pull off in the first place, he could just imagine Merle’s reaction to being asked to  _ draw _ anything, let alone something kid appropriate. But Beth, she’d done it, gone above and beyond for him again…but it was too far.

He didn’t want her seeing that shit, being close to it, having it touch her. Didn’t want her to have to listen to Merle’s nasty mouth…or have some freaky fuckers getting an eye full of her, think about her later while they were in their cells. He couldn’t hardly stand it, and then she’d been worried that  _ he’d _ be upset about her stepping out of line.

Wasn’t natural. 

For someone to be so worried about another’s feelings before their own, especially if the two people involved in that scenario were him and Beth. So he’d acted like an asshole, like he used to be, back when people like Rick Grimes and Annette Greene looked at him like he was a rabid animal, wolf with a foaming mouth. She shouldn’t have done that shit, not for him, not for  _ anyone _ . 

But then it had all spiraled and he’d said that fuckin’ dickish thing about her in the dress and Maggie’s boss. She was too soft on him then too, pushing at him with scrabbling little hands that gripped as much as they shoved, like part of her had still wanted to hug him for fuck’s sake. He had deserved a good slap across his blaspheming mouth, punch to the jaw that worked out the words that hurt her.

Her parents should’ve run him off, called Rick back to do it for them…

“Sounded like y’all was havin’ a real good time ‘til you went an’ acted like some prudish lil’ pussy ‘bout her comin’ ta’ visit ole Merle.” Daryl pulled up into the parking lot of the restaurant and tilted his head back against the window. 

“Fuckin’ gonna act surprised? Told me you’s the one clued her in ‘bout how pissed I’d get.”

“Oh get the fuck over it  _ Darlina _ .” Merle snapped into the receiver, sounding harsh and derisive as he continued. “So the girl’s a little nuts,  _ the best fucks are _ . Ain’t I  _ said _ this shit to you more’n once?”

“Ain’t fuckin’ ‘er Merle.”

“Why the hell  _ not _ ?!” Daryl had to pull the phone away from his head a little. “Lil’ honey hole’s dyin’ for ya baby brother, met the tight lil’ hellcat  _ once _ an’ I can tell.”

A quick dirty thrill shot through his veins and he shook his head, slinging the door of his truck open and stepping out. Eyeing the fresh-out-of-high-school schmuck that was the other part timer Glenn had hired, sitting in his no doubt daddy bought jeep a little ways off. 

“Stop.” His growling did little but make his brother scoff once more into his ear.

“Fine, ain’t got the minutes left on this call to get into  _ that shit _ anyhow.” Daryl pulled out his pack in quick jerking motions, and popped a cigarette into his mouth, eyes squinting against the early evening sunlight. “But point is, girl sent me mags and pictures an’ you better figure out a way to make sure that keeps happenin’ or you’re gonna be tellin’ me why come December.”

“What pictures she send ya?” He questioned distractedly, glancing around the lot as he worked the skin of his thumb with his teeth. “’Sides the one a’ me.”

“One of the baby.” Merle replied, volume dropping noticeably, sounding distinctly uncomfortable. “Pretty lil’ thing, good thing they did that test, kid looks nothin’ like you”

“Fuck you.” Daryl muttered halfheartedly, trying to push down the surge of emotion that always came whenever Aurora was brought up.

There was a humming from the line before Merle got back to what he cared most about: Merle.

“You gonna go kiss an’ make up like I’m tellin’ ya too?” At Daryl’s snort he tried again, a grin obvious in his voice. “Fine, fuck and make up then? I don’t care whatcha gotta do Daryl, long as it don’t stop my packages gettin’ here.”

“Christ what fuckin’ magazines she send ya gotcha so wound up?”

There was a slightly lecherous tone in his brother’s answer that made him second guess what he  _ thought _ he knew about what Beth Greene might be willing to send a man in prison. “Don’t you worry yer shaggy head over it baby brother. Tha’s between me an’ your old lady, alright?”

“ _ She ain’t mine _ !”

He glared at the young idiot, whose head had snapped up at his sudden outburst, muttering obscenities when the guy finally looked away and Daryl was able to take another calming drag.

“Listen you sonofa-” The line cut out and a recorded woman’s voice popped in, informing them they only had sixty seconds left. “Look.” Merle took the time warning as a cue to get quietly serious. “Don’t know or care what the hell kinda dance ya got goin’ on with blondie, but since  _ you _ ain’t lookin’ ta’ send me shit, don’t fuck this up you hear me?”

“Heard ya the first  _ four _ fuckin’ times Merle, she ain’t gonna stop sendin’ ya stuff, already told me.” Daryl groused reluctantly, repeating his statement from the beginning of the conversation, since Merle had apparently not heard him  _ then _ for some reason. “Stubborn as a goddamn mule, won’ listen fer shit.”

“You better ho-”

The line went dead and he sighed at the sudden welcomed silence. He was still a little early for his shift, but it hadn’t ever mattered much before and he didn’t mind getting his head into something that wasn’t Beth related. He walked by the jeep that’d probably never seen a healthy amount of dirt, and shook his head, he wasn’t really looking forward to working with the dude inside it – guy was a bit of a douchebag. 

Daryl couldn’t even remember the name that went with squared obnoxious face.

Didn’t work for shit, ate more pizza than he made  _ or _ served, Daryl just hoped he kept messing up so that Glenn would fire him. Then again, he had to admit, he really  _ was _ in one of the worst moods he’d been in lately, not exactly surprising. Felt like shit, like he should. Saying those things to her – fuckin’ reprehensible – girl had said she couldn’t stand to even look at him.

Fuck, she should try  _ being _ him sometime. 

He opened the door to the pizzeria a little harder than was necessary, trying to take a deep breath as he stepped through. It was just a couple hours, then he could head to the hospital see his kid, stop thinking so much about –

_ Beth _

Stumbling to a halt when shocked blue eyes hit his own, he felt his body lock up for a moment, before a rush like a few beers and flying down a dirt road going too fast plowed into him. Christ, if it didn’t feel like a high each time he saw her. All the more strong for being a while since the last hit, after how bad the last time was, and it  _ had _ been bad,  _ so bad _ he’d taken a few moments to set her to memory. 

In case.

Did she always have to look so goddamn beautiful?

Jeans and a yellow tank never looked so good on another living body, he’d fight the fucker that said otherwise. She was standing uncertainly by the cash register, looking uniquely uneasy, there were other customers at the handful of tables spread around the cozy space. No one paid either of them any mind, even as Daryl could swear their gazes were linking them physically. He took an uncertain step towards her, not knowing if that’d be ok, if she’d flinch back from him. 

Her head cocked to the side slightly and her eyes slipped in a dragging pull over him, making him want to shiver for reasons he didn’t think strictly warranted the look she was giving him, more like her eyes on him were simply enough to elicit the reaction. 

He didn’t know what she was doing here, didn’t know if Merle had managed to conjure her by mention alone. Daryl rocked forward a little, wanting to place himself right in front of her, to apologize, to wrap tired arms around her and hold on until she made him stop.

Beth moved her hanging arms to wipe, apparently sweating, palms distractedly on the hips of her jeans and he tracked the motion like he could feel the texture of the material below his own tingling skin. Was she here to see him? Seemed odd, she knew his work schedule and where he lived, well that wasn’t true, his hours here were sporadic as fuck so maybe…

She moved forward then and his brain was unable to maintain thought of any kind. 

Standing right in front of him he had to realign his earlier thought on her beauty, he didn’t know if it was a strong enough term, doubted it’d been created yet, the kind of statement that would entail all the awe inspiring features of her. Beth looked up at him, eyes both challenging and expectant, he knew, knew she was waiting for him to say something. Not just anything, but an apology – not a problem – he’d been a sorry fucker soon as the words left his mouth.

He just didn’t…was it enough?

It felt like something in her had snagged him, was causing him to bob slightly forward and back, swaying on his feet like a drunk, unsteady. The door opened behind him with a jingle, and he vaguely hoped he’d left the newcomer enough space to get by him, because if he moved – he’d topple.

“Beth?” Voice that should be recognizable sounded behind him, hints of accusation lacing her name. “What’re you doin’ here?”

“Jimmy?” Her eyes had been pulled from his, and Daryl wanted to growl at the intrusion.

“Here for pizza?” And there was still something guarded there, and her face had gone from that pretty little flushed color, to sickly pale and  _ who the fuck _ was this Jimmy?

Finally managing to look away from her and turn, he laid eyes on the part timer schmuck that he didn’t like. Well, Daryl realized, he really was a fuckin’ idiot, she’d mentioned a Jimmy, made this dude the ex-boyfriend. 

The one that had gotten to sit around with her family and eat s’mores and hear her bicker with her siblings as the night stretched and the stars shown on her porcelain skin. And then something must have happened, because they weren’t together anymore, and if this motherfucker kept giving her that look he was gonna find himself having a  _ real _ bad day.  

“I didn’t…” She stumbled in her words, that challenging – near ferocious – fire she’d had moments ago while all but demanding an apology from him without speaking a single word was gone. And now she was sounding unsure – defensive and he felt his fists clench. “I didn’t even know you were workin’ here.”

The younger guy studied her for a long minute, before nodding his fucking acceptance, face clearing like he realized they were in public and were starting to gather a few glances.

“Yeah, ‘course not, didn’t mean it like that.”

He had to constrict his throat just to stop the growl, god he was losing his shit for no reason. Was not even  _ a little bit _ his business, who this guy was, the way he looked at her, the way he spoke. And again Daryl had to remind himself,  _ she wasn’t his _ . Hell, she didn’t even  _ like _ him right now, he should be figuring out how to get an appropriate admission of guilt out for himself, not worrying about what had happened between Beth and stupid fuckin’ Jimmy with his stupid fuckin’ face. 

Except…

She was drawing into herself, trying to make herself smaller, and he knew that motion as he glanced back at her. Knew how it felt to curve limbs around the vulnerable parts of yourself and pray no one prodded at them. He doubted this little piece of shit had caused her to do that for the same reasons his old man had to him…but he didn’t like it. Seeing his little demigoddess cave into herself, fold up and cringe like the prick’s sight was hurting her.

“No, ‘course not.” She murmured in response. “I’m gonna get goin’ anyway.” She sidestepped the two of them like they were about to bite, and Daryl realized he was an equal emotional threat to her as the douchebag behind him, felt it like a blow to the head. “Bye Jimmy.” Her eyes skipped from the man at his back to him, and his breath hitched. “Bye Daryl.”

He couldn’t do a damn thing, didn’t even manage a nod before she was by them and out the doors with the tinkling bell that clenched at the nerves in his teeth. He stood like an idiot, looking out the door she’d fled out of, until Jimmy got his attention by speaking to him.

“You know her?”

Guy sounded like the concept was wrapped in several layers of doubt and impossibility, either because someone like Daryl knowing a girl like Beth was unlikely, or because he suspected her of showing up here  _ specifically _ for  _ him _ .

Daryl managed a grunt in answer, flashing a quick glare, before turning and making his way to the back. Getting to the small room that held things like their full body aprons, he folded the obnoxious thing and tied it distractedly around his hips. 

“Y’all are what? Friends?” Jimmy continued, pulling his own apron over his head like they were actually supposed to. “Known her for a while?”

Hitting people at work would get him fired.

He needed this job, needed to keep saving up for the little kit, had to keep his temper in check, not to mention, string bean Jimmy looked the type to nark, and Daryl wasn’t interested in spending anytime locked up right now.

“Work with ‘er over at m’other job.” He supplied gratingly, turning to find Jimmy standing – probably unintentionally – in front of the only exit which effectively trapped Daryl in the room with him.

“ _ Dude _ , I’d steer clear of her if I were you.” Eyes huge, the guy looked all his 18 years and Daryl had to remember whatever had gone on between the two was some high school drama that a man of his years didn’t need any part of. “Chick is  _ crazy _ .”  

His knuckles popped when his hands fisted as hard as they did, but again, jail time was  _ bad _ .

And she  _ was _ crazy after all, craziest woman he’d ever met.

He couldn’t fuckin’ get enough of her.

_ But she ain’t mine. _

“Move.” His grumble was accompanied by his harder than necessary movement to make it by, effectively knocking Jimmy into the wall. 

Not nearly hard enough, since the prick kept following him as he made his way to the walk-in fridge. Hearing Glenn’s excited voice from the room where the stone pizza oven was, he found himself thinking for a moment to deviate his path to use the owner as a buffer but decided against it. He was a grown man, he could handle this shit, he’d dealt with a lot of assholes – was related to their fully recognized commander-in-chief – he could handle little Jimmy.

“Hey man I’m just tryin’ to give you a heads up here ok?” Catching the metal door that just barely managed to miss nailing him in the face (damn it) he continued like he couldn’t see how fucking tense Daryl was. “I  _ dated _ her alright? I’m comin’ to you with some firsthand knowledge here. She is a stage five clinger I’m not kiddin’.”

Jail time was bad…

“First it’s nice I get it, she cooks and bakes alright.” The hum of the fridge ate up Daryl’s irritated growl.  _ Alright _ ? Motherfucker was really testing his patience. “But then it’s the parties and she wants to do everything for you, and yeah you’re thinkin’ you’ve really got it good ‘cause she’s taking care of you.”

Jail time bad…but really…it’d be like his  _ first _ offense…

“But man after a while shit gets old ya know, and she’s stickin’ her nose into every frickin’ part of your life, giving her  _ advice _ on everything.” Daryl could feel the hunch of his shoulders, the tenseness in the fingers that rifled through the boxes of inventory, seeing what they were short on and what they should be trying to push. While the lousy sonofabitch behind him bemoaned having someone who cared for him, sounding a little too similar, sounding like Daryl had after that fuckin’ amazing party she’d put together for him and his kid. “I mean, she straight up acts like she thinks she’s your  _ mom _ , you know what I mean? And she might as well be for all she…well ya know.”

Daryl’s entire body had calcified.

Jail time couldn’t be  _ that bad _ , and fuck, wasn’t his friend the goddamn sheriff?

He just had to snap all the joints that had rusted into unmoving parts, and that little creep was gonna be getting his ass stomped  _ real _ quick. Shoulders rolling off layers of shale and granite, cords of his legs stretching and near snapping from what felt like years of disuse, he finally turned and fixed the jabbering idiot with a look. Guy was still going, like he’d been waiting to find a new audience for the story he’d no doubt told dozens of times.

“Couldn’t take it anymore dude, chick got to like, stalker status, so finally I broke things off and ya know what happened when I did?” He took Daryl’s rumbling anger as motivation to continue, even as Daryl started closing the distance between them. “She tried to freakin’  _ off _ herself man.”

His steps stalled out immediately, only a handful of feet away from the younger nodding man.

“I know right? Like haven’t you noticed how she’s always wearin’ somethin’ on her left arm? I mean what kind of-”

Daryl figured Beth might appreciate the look of utter shock on Jimmy’s face when he succeeded in snatching the motherfucker up and bodily shoving the lanky frame so hard into the fridge’s paneling it made the walls shake. Grabbing him by the straps of his  _ correctly _ worn apron, Daryl took his surprise as an opportunity to pull and then shove the prick back against the metal paneling once again shivering the walls around them.

“ _ Dude _ -”  

“ _ Say _ somethin’ else about ‘er.” He snarled into the shocked face, the muscles in his arms and back bunching from the relative restraint he was showing.

“Daryl?” He heard Glenn’s voice moments before the heavy door swung open. “What the hell man? What’s goin’ on?”

“I hear ya run yer goddamn mouth about her again, I’mma decide ya don’ like yer fuckin’ teeth.”

“Daryl!”

He didn’t have to look at his boss to know that he was fired, see the angry flush on Jimmy’s cheeks to know he was probably getting arrested today. He had one quick flash of fear that someone could somehow, in some way, use this to take Aurora from him, but he didn’t get much of a chance to focus on it.

“He  _ attacked _ me Mr. Rhee!” Daryl dropped his hands, but continued to train his eyes nowhere else but the red faced indignant little piece of shit in front of him.

Another voice sounded, and if Daryl felt surprise, it about gave the younger man a heart attack.

“Oh I don’t think he did, d’you Jimmy?” He decided it worth the risk to flick his gaze to the side, saw a shocked looking Glenn behind Maggie Greene, who’d stepped her way into the cold confines of the room, and was dead locked on the guy in front of him. “You flappin’ yer gums again?”

“M-Maggie.” And Daryl quickly realized that he was no longer the person in this cold box that Jimmy found the most terrifying. Though he had to admit, looking at her now, jaw set and green eyes frigid like chipped ice, that he couldn’t blame the idiot one bit. “I thought you were in Atlanta?”

“Daryl here not like what ya had ta’ say about my sister?” She continued, ignoring the question and taking another step towards them. Daryl wondered if the woman hadn’t been a mob boss or assassin in another life. “You tell him the best parts Jimmy?”

“Look, I didn’t mean-”

“Nah.” Maggie cut over the panicked words easily, jutting a hip to the side when she’d closed in on the younger man as much as she could, and Daryl tried to remember that it wasn’t  _ him _ in her cross hairs. Not yet. “No I think if y’ad told him how ya broke up with Beth after she refused ta’ sleep with ya, oh I don’t even know how many times, ‘cause she  _ still _ won’t tell me.” Daryl actually took a slight step back when the older Greene sister leaned in. “Or that ya decided while her  _ mama _ was goin’ through chemo treatments, and we’d been told her chances of makin’ it were pretty low, that  _ that _ was the best time to break her heart.” 

“I-”

“I think if you’d shared that bit with him, we’d ‘ve found ya in here  _ bleedin’ _ ‘stead a’ whimperin’ like a’ pup.” Her eyes flashed over to him inquiringly. “You think I’m right Daryl?”

_ Holy fuck Maggie Greene is scary. _

“Ya ain’t fuckin’  _ wrong _ .” He muttered finally, deciding there weren’t many people he’d like to hurt more than Beth’s ex at this moment.

There was a ringing silence that Glenn’s voice finally broke. 

“Quit.” 

Three pairs of eyes went to him, including Maggie’s who had to turn to the side to get her gaze on him, Daryl figured Jimmy probably appreciated the break. And was a little shocked to discover the word wasn’t directed at him, but the younger man who was pressing himself cringingly against the wall.

“W-what?”

“I can’t fire you, not legally, but you aren’t welcome to work here anymore. So quit.”

“You can’t just, just-”

“Look man.” Had to give it to Glenn, the guy actually had some serious backbone, there was a steeliness in his voice that Daryl hadn’t ever heard before. “After what we were just told, neither of us are going to be able to work with you anyway.” He motioned to Daryl before continuing. “And about the time he beats your ass, or she does,” quick gesture to a grimly smiling Maggie, “who do you really think’s gonna back up your story that  _ you _ weren’t the aggressor?”

The teen took in the collection of harsh glares before nodding and easing around them and out of the refrigerator. They were all quiet until he could be heard leaving the restaurant.

“Would ya really been able to lie?” Maggie asked after a moment, directing the question at Glenn.

He smiled at her in a strained kind of way before shaking his head, Daryl jerked his head in agreement, he wasn’t much one to have the ability or inclination to lie well, but then again Jimmy didn’t know that.

“I better go check on people, see if they need anything…” Glenn eyed the two of them, almost looking like he was going to ask Maggie if she were ok being left with Daryl, probably right until he remembered how fuckin’ terrifying she had just been – and left without another word.

He did his best not to flinch when green eyes were cast his way.

“Heard about your fight with Beth.”

Well shit, she was going to murder him and hide his body in here, Glenn was obviously already in love with her so he’d no doubt help move Daryl’s lifeless corpse once it got dark enough.

His gaze held hers for a moment before sliding away and he managed a nod, before it became necessary for him to bring his hands up in order for him to begin picking at the roughened skin there, waiting for her judgement or a fuckin’ attack, whichever it may be.

“You  _ best _ get to apologizin’ before she comes to her senses and stops wantin’ ta’ spoil ya like she does.” He was working on chewing a gash into his cheek as he nodded, taking zero issue with how much that advice sounded like a threat. “I shouldn’t have told you what I did.” That pulled his eyes back to hers as she studied him closely. “But I just, I hate that little asshole  _ so _ much. Beth always says they were just young and all that, that what she did was her choice but I…” She swallowed hard as old pain hit her, the kind Daryl knew pretty well himself. “Beth just doesn’t know how to do anythin’ halfway, is what it comes down to, and that includes takin’ care of the people she’s taken a liking to.”

He bobbed another nod at her, words seemed like a bad idea, and Hershel had said much the same to him at the shower. He was relieved when she returned the motion and walked out of the fridge, leaving him to his slightly bleeding mouth and whirring thoughts. He had to make things right with Beth, needed to say how sorry he was. Words weren’t his thing, never had gotten a handle on them, never saw the point.

But he missed that girl like mad, and he didn’t need one more person or situation telling him that he was a miserable sonofabitch without her. He’d known that shit way before he’d heard from Merle, or had the run in with Jimmy’s punk ass.

Now to get it done…

The next day rolled in with his regular schedule at the garage, and his mind was so filled with the girls in his life he barely grunted or made eye contact with either coworker or customer for the entirety of his shift leading up to his lunch break. Tomorrow, it was officially a thing, he’d gotten the news, Auri was ready to come home, he’d already told Axel he wouldn’t be coming in.

No he hadn’t found anyone to cover his shift or switch him.

No he in fact  _ did not _ give a shit.

He clocked off for lunch and made his way into the breakroom, fishing the cold soda from his pocket, almost feeling fucking nostalgic at the sight of it. He sat at his customary table, nodding distractedly to Jim’s grumpy ass as he did. Daryl really had gotten bad about packing any kind of lunch for himself, half the time he wasn’t hungry, the other half…he was hoping she’d show up to fuss over him.

He spent the time sipping his Coke, mind reeling with what the hell he was going to do with having Auri full time in less than 24 hours. Couldn’t be more thrilled of course, little girl was a goddamn fighter, he was so proud he could cry. Had…once or twice…whispering to her about what a badass she was. But it was going to be a lot to get used to, to handle on his own, and he was going to have to find a fuckin’ babysitter.

And who the hell could he trust with his  _ baby _ ?

Tilting his head back to take another drink he paused, can mid-raise,  _ she _ was sitting at the table across from his. Nearly elbow to elbow with a few other associates, looking unhappy while they studiously tapped onto the screens of their phones. She had a container of grapes in front of her, but didn’t seem to be eating them much, pushing them around the container with her index finger instead. 

He couldn’t do it here, there were people every goddamn where, but she probably thought he’d seen her and was avoiding her. And if Maggie had told her anything about yesterday and Jimmy, he couldn’t have her thinking that  _ he _ thought…well  _ anything _ negative about her. His mind flashed back through their other lunches together, brows knit while he considered what he could do or…

Deciding, he hopped up and went over to one of the nearby vending machines, sliding his card impatiently, he picked the selection he wanted, waited it to tumble loudly down. Grabbing it up, he made his way over to her table, leaning passed people who ducked hurriedly out of his way, he met her startled gaze before setting the bottle of water down in front of her determinedly.

The heat in his cheeks was obnoxious but unavoidable, and he did his best to nod at her, hold her eyes for a moment, before heading back to his own table. He didn’t know if he should expect anything out of that, even as his heart leapfrogged up and down his ribcage, it wasn’t an apology.

More of a peace offering. Those were good right? Sounded good at least.

He kept his nervous sight off her, not wanting to creep her or the others out at her table, and went back to studying the nearly drank soda in front of him. The time on his lunch break was starting to run down, when a small collision hit his table, jerking his eyes up to see a bag of Cheetos slide the distance to his fingers that were still wrapped around his Coke. Looking up, he saw a few people at her table flashing her and then him confused looks. Her eyes weren’t on him, but he watched her take a pointed gulp of the water he’d given her.

Ok then.

Good.

Good sign.

He ripped the bag open immediately, eating them with an unnecessary volume.

Not managing to catch her eye on his way out, he clocked back in and headed to the auto center, trying to figure out the best plan from here on out in the Beth department. She must be working close to the same shift as he was, he could try and meet her out in the parking lot when he was off. Could text her…but that felt awkward, what with all he’d said after the baby shower, didn’t want to depend on his lack of skills with the texting. 

No, he’d be able to catch her at some point, he was sure, mostly, mostly sure.

Heading out for his last break later on, he craned his head around as he passed the registers, frowning when he couldn’t spot her. Twisting his neck as he walked, hoping to catch a flash of blonde hair. Something collided with his chest and he reached forward instinctively to steady the person or thing he’d run into.

“Sorry! I-” His eyes snapped to wide blues and he froze immediately. “Oh. Daryl.” Of course it was her, because his life was a shitty rom-com all of a sudden.

“S’my fault.” She shook her head, apparently not noticing the way he still held onto her arms even though she was perfectly steady, and he didn’t mention her hands bunched into his coveralls. 

“No I-” Ponytail still swinging with her denial – her voice died off when he spoke up louder.

“ _ Beth _ .” Summer fruit clipped shut over straight white teeth as her eyes widened slightly. “ _ S’my fault _ . Alrigh’?” 

He shouldn’t have been tightening his hold like he was to draw her in a little closer to him, shouldn’t have liked the easy give of her arms while she let him.

“Daryl.” She couldn’t seem to cobble together the something that was supposed to go along with his name and he shook his head slightly at her anyway,  _ he _ was supposed to be the one talking. 

He swallowed a bit, she was basically resting against him, that had to mean she was willing to forgive him, he just had to get the goddamn words out was all.

“I shouldn’a said-”

“Beth? You back?” Daryl tensed at the sound of the voice, dropping his hold on her and turning, the front end manager…guy with the long hair…pretty sure he’d heard people refer to the guy as Jesus, was looking harassed.

“I’m…” He looked back to see her watching him with an almost desperate expression. “I am, yeah. What do you need?” She asked finally sounding a little dejected, eyes still on his, which were stuck without a doubt to her.

“Alright, we’re getting lines, can you hop on 16?”

She nodded, flashing one of her painfully polite smiles he’d seen once or twice since knowing her. His eyes skipped to where the Jesus guy was nodding and taking off in a different direction at a near run.

“I guess I…” She stumbled, watching him. He didn’t know what to say to make her stay, or if he even should, couldn’t be getting her in trouble, didn’t want a shitty time limit on what he needed to say to her. “I gotta go.”

He nodded in response, moving to the side a little to offer her an easier time passed him, but she stalled a bit, gazing up at him, clearly torn. His throat worked and his tongue glided around the inside of his mouth, the urge to say whatever the right thing was a palpable thing in his pallet. 

“Alrigh’.” Words choked from him finally when she seemed to be waiting on him to respond with something more than the accepting motion of his head.

Her lips parted, closed, she shook her head and offered a wan little smile, the kind that had broke him the night before she went to the party in Atlanta, had him reaching out and spinning her into him. This time though, he just twitched a lip in return, watching as she turned and left him standing uncertain and miserable in the entryway. 

He still planned on catching her for a proper ‘I’m a fuckin’ jerk, please forgive me, I’m so goddamn sorry’ after work. But when the time came and he went nearly loping out to where the employee parking was, her SUV was nowhere in sight, turning around, he went back inside just to check, but she wasn’t there. 

_ Great. Fuckin’. Great. _

Now when was he going to get a chance to see her? He was going to be tied up with Kit for the foreseeable future…Cursing under his breath, Daryl turned and trudged his way to his waiting truck, trying to ignore the lonely aching feeling that rolled itself down his spine. Didn’t have a right to miss Beth Greene, to feel this fuckin’ awful when she wasn’t with him, not after what he’d done. 

But mostly, and most importantly.

She  _ wasn’t _ his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to anyone who likes Jimmy, or if it felt like I made him a little flat, I was mostly just looking to make him a thoughtless, careless, self-centered teenage boy...but you all know the drill, let me know and I'll try to do better in the future if this chapter seemed off.


	13. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumplings and Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Last post pals. See y'all in a while.
> 
> Major thanks to sandlapper for the recipe and all the other support ^.^
> 
> Happy reading everyone.

**Chapter 12**

**Saturday, July 1st**

She  _ must  _ find cooking therapeutic.

Stirring the finished dish, the chicken and dumplings she'd made, she ignored the fact that her family had already eaten lunch, that her mama had gotten her own helping of chicken out to fry up for super, was standing at the sink this moment peeling potatoes. Wasn't much of a need really, for the food she'd made, just like there wasn't a need for her to question the why of her making it.

It had just felt nice, to make the familiar biscuit dough, feel the soft resistance of the flour when she'd pressed thumb to fingertips. Taking the gooey ball, sprinkling the mass with a quick powdery layer and rolling it thin, checking for the necessary pie crust level of thickness. There was a certain level of meditation found in cutting the never quite uniform strips, trying to keep them an inch wide and probably failing.

Thoughts of high school, whispered promises, and pain sharper than the piece of bathroom mirror she'd used on her wrist, swirled around inside the big old stock pot as she'd watched the water and salt work to boil meat from bone. She'd watched the whole thing simmer, grateful when she was able to recall all those things and have them be accompanied by only a dull ache.

Maggie telling her about Daryl's confrontation with Jimmy had felt odd, mortifying and reassuring all at once. Especially after the week she’d spent, being by turns angry and down trodden, waiting for the sound of a phone call or truck wheels coming up the long drive. It seemed to always get so much worse at night, with her spending too many minutes staring at her silent morose looking cell. She’d wanted so badly just to text him, even if it was something that’d piss him off, anything to get a response. It’d have to be better than the silence.

But no. 

She wasn't about to let anyone, any man, use or mentally abuse her, Beth knew her brand of caring for people was over the top, she risked that exact thing happening whenever she got close to someone. So she had to put her foot down anytime that that scenario even  _ seemed _ to be a possibility of repeating itself. Because it had definitely happened with Jimmy, she'd just thought she was doing the same stuff for him that she did for her friends and family.

That maybe it'd make him feel good, to have nice things done for him.

But he hadn't been happy or satisfied with the things she'd been  _ willing  _ to give him, had broken her down a bit with small comments, just snapping off pieces of her at a time. She hadn't even realized it was happening, and then mama had been so dang sick and he was saying he wanted to be there for her in a  _ new _ way. Said it'd make  _ her _ feel better, and that last time, the final time, she’d told him no - he'd broken up with her - given her some excuse she couldn't even remember now.

Because she hadn't believed it then.

She'd meant what she'd told Maggie, told all of her family a time or two, it'd been her decision to press that sharp edge in and part her flesh. Didn't mean though, that she  _ ever _ wanted to see Jimmy again, it was the cost of living in a small town. And to think, she’d figured the possibility of running into  _ Daryl _ would be the worst thing that could happen...

Sifting through the broth, removing meat and bone to keep the one and toss out the other, light and dark chicken pieces going back into the pot, she'd not been able to shake the awful feeling of seeing the two men together. Though, even while being generous – Jimmy hardly fit the term, but hearing that tone in his voice, while her fight with Daryl had been so fresh...

Temperature back to boiling, strips of dough added one at a time, and now - about fifteen minutes later - she stood still, stirring, as her mind went along the events of the last couple days until they didn't sting as bad - ache as much. She figured the only silver lining was the fact that, inexplicably, Maggie now fully approved of Daryl (depending on if he apologized or not) had gone to great lengths to describe  _ every _ aspect to him as he'd held Jimmy against the fridge wall.

A sigh managed to pass clear of her throat and she immediately cleared it, trying to cover, she'd sort of hoped to hear from the grumpy redneck today. But maybe he was having to ease into the talking thing. He didn't seem overly fond of it, was trying though. that much she could tell.

And so...patience...the worst of all the virtues.

"Still no word Bethy?" The question was asked with a quiet understanding, the kind only her mama could accomplish. "If you were wantin' ta' talk to him so much why didn't you wait for him after your shift yesterday?"

"I'm tryin' to let him do it in his own time mama." She sighed out again, feeling a spark of irritation at herself. "It's enough for now that he's tryin'. An' anyway, it's Saturday, he's not even out of work yet."

Her mama made a noncommittal humming sound that made her smile a little, she wondered if Daryl was aware of the kind of impression he'd left on her parents before he'd gone and blown his top. Complimenting her mama's cooking, talked a bit of wood working with her dad, at least about the maintenance of the bassinet. He'd been quiet and unassuming, to which her daddy attributed humbleness, while her mama was quick to remind her of the many looks she'd seen cast Beth's way.

But, as she’d reminded everyone  _ and _ herself a total of at least one million times, Daryl was in no place to be worried about dating anyone. Even if he was looking at her in some kind of way which made her want to blush and grin, he still had a new baby that was his first priority. Still, he'd seemingly made a decent enough first meeting, because both her parents were willing to tolerate,  _ barely _ , the idea of them at least continuing their friendship, which was one less thing she had to worry about.

But the Lord only knew when she'd hear from -

Her phone started going off in her pocket, reaching over to turn the heat off of the burner she'd been using, Beth fished out the device, sliding her thumb to cut off the old country song. A little freaked out immediately when she saw Rick's name on her screen.

"Hello?" She turned from the stove, hunching her body slightly as she listened.

There was a gusting breath, of what she took to be relief before the man started speaking quickly into the line. "Beth, hey, look I need a' favor. You free today? Or am I catchin' you at a bad time?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion, what in the world could the sheriff need from her? "No I'm free Rick, what's goin' on?" She noticed her mama turnaround from the sink and wait patiently while Beth heard the reply.

"Here's the thing, I told Daryl I'd pick him and Aurora up from the hospital today." She did her best not to choke on her own spit, when first subject and then the reason for the call was explained. She hadn't known Auri was ready to come home already. He must be so worried right now. "He's at the hospital with her, but he called up an hour ago and uh..."

"What's happened?" Annette mouthed quietly, Beth shook her head unsure.

"Look he's, he's having a hard time." Rick's voice dropped suddenly and she could mildly hear talking wherever he was. "Doesn't want her riding in his truck, doesn't think it's safe enough for her. I told him I'd come get them, put the car seat in my cruiser and take them home. But now we've got a bit of a situation at a local pawn shop that I gotta deal with."

"Rick, he..." She stumbled, not sure where to begin. "We're not technically speakin' at the moment."

"I know. I know." He murmured, as the volume in the background intensified. "And believe me, I've been dealin’ with the fallout of  _ that _ disaster all freakin' week." Her breath paused a little as he continued. "I'm sorry to be askin' this of you, considerin' from his non-answers I gathered he was a real assh- uh jerk."

"Got that from some silence and lack of eye contact huh?" She huffed out, eyes scanning around the kitchen for her car keys.

There was an answering puff of laughter from his side. "Didn't take much police work, I'll tell ya that much. So can ya do it? Otherwise I'm gonna need the number of someone else you'd think he'd be ok comin' and drivin' the two of them to his place."

She could think of a couple but...

"No, no that's fine Rick I can do it."

Daryl still owed her that apology, she wasn’t going to forget, but Auri coming home kind of made everything else pale in comparison. He was trying so hard to be a good dad. That had to come first.

Rick let out a sigh this time that made her smile, the man was a good friend, had obviously been anxious as all get out that he'd let Daryl down, even though they hadn't been friends for more than a few weeks as far as she knew.

"I owe you Beth, I mean it."

She met her mama's questioning gaze and smiled a little uncertainly. "I'mma hold you to that sheriff." They said their goodbyes and she clicked the lock button on her phone before sliding it back into her pocket. "I gotta go to the hospital, help Daryl bring Auri home, Rick was supposed to but there's somethin' goin' on in town so he can't..."

Annette nodded slowly before smiling a little, Beth gave her a questioning look before her mama's new focus pulled her gaze over to the lightly steaming stock pot.

"Well at least ya won't show up empty handed."

She got to the hospital's parking lot and managed to pull into the spot next to Daryl's old truck, spying the box with the car seat in the bed, grinning a little when she saw the black and pink designs. He could be totally infuriating but the man was incurably adorable as well. She set to the business of installing the seat to avoid the event of her going inside. Huffing in the stifling heat, she went about hauling on the straps to make sure everything was snuggly in place with little to no wiggle.

Thank goodness, she thought as she finished up, that no one thought to question the small blonde woman that for all intents and purposes looked like she was stealing the car seat from the unsuspecting redneck's truck. She wondered briefly if Daryl had any plans on buying a car, she didn't think he was looking to cart the baby around all over creation, but he'd need a vehicle he felt comfortable taking Aurora in.

Her phone went off again, and she stood back, surveying her work and swiping a sweat slickened hand over an equally slippery forehead, while she answered it. She felt the corners of her mouth dip down a little to see Rick's name again. 

"You're not gonna be  _ real _ happy with me." He informed her before she'd even managed a greeting.

"Why?" She asked quickly, trying to ignore the unease along with the static as he apparently rode in a car with the windows open. "What'd you do?"

"Told him I was in the parking lot?" And she didn't need to see his face to know the squint of his eyes or the scrunch of his features as he admitted his guilt. "He's on his way down to get the car seat set up."

"Rick!" She couldn't manage less than a hiss as her eyes flew to the doors. "He friggin'  _ hates  _ surprises!"

"I didn't want to stress him out even more alright? Tellin' him you were either there or on your way didn't seem like the best way to calm him down. He's sounding a little..." A small movement and her eyes snapped to the side door they'd used last week to get in. And there he was, freezing at the sight of her as she stared back like a cat caught on the countertop. "Freaked out."

"I gotta go." She replied tersely, hanging up before Rick had a chance to respond.

She was at a loss for what to do, couldn't think of a reasonable move to make at the moment, it didn't help that the situation with Jimmy had happened not too long ago and one of the whispered titles she'd been christened with once she got back into classes hissed through her head.

_ Stalker _ .

It was hard to remember, just now, that she was in possession of any kind of moral high ground.

He walked towards her slowly, eyes pinning hers, fumbling at her jeans she managed to slip her phone inside her pocket by the time he made it to her. Face flushed, she could feel the energy coming off him, tried her best to give him a reassuring smile.

"Rick's a big fat liar,” she began, all nerves and cheerfulness, “he called me 'cause there's some cop thing goin' on, and I know ya hate surprises, an' I'm obviously not the first person you'd want here since things are so awkward with us right now, but I'd like to help ya with Auri and then I can-"

Her rambling was brought up rather short when he leaned forward and knocked his mouth against hers, she drew back reflexively from the pain and shock. Feeling large hands come to cradle the back of her head as his lips chased hers, fingers slipping through the sweat clinging to her hair and neck. Tickling scruff and a body like a brick wall overtook her senses as the warmth of his mouth landed once again on hers.

_ Lord have mercy. _

She reached to clasp his wrists, her own nails scuffing along her cheeks, forearms running the length of his, pressing them down against her collar bones, clinging to him for some suddenly needed balance. 

How in the world had  _ this _ happened? 

If he thought he could just  _ kiss _ her and have that make up for all the nasty things he’d…

The thought spiraled through her mind just as his mouth shifted over hers and she felt the opening of his jaw, her own mimicked it like the turning of gears. Goodness gracious the man tasted like smoke and the sweet of Cola syrup, made her able to feel the pulse in her wrists, the skull swirling lightness that threatened to send her sprawling.

On one hand it didn’t feel the way she’d imagined it was going to, Daryl was a good deal older, and with age came more experience. He had a baby for cripes sake – they’d done the test – this was a certainty. The first few undulating movements, however, were choppy at best and Beth found herself digging her fingertips into the tendon tight flesh of his wrists. Head spinning from the sudden high of him, she didn’t have the ability to analyze the why of, instead of pulling away from the assaulting scruff that lined his mouth and rubbed her lips raw, she gripped all the harder, pressed into the kiss until it hurt – forced him to slow his speed to something she could remotely reciprocate.

On the other hand – Holy Mary, Mother of God. Somebody had best pray for this sinner because she certainly felt as though she was in the hour of her death. She’d have attempted the full prayer but she wasn’t Catholic, and doubted she was finished sinning in any event, might as well save it until the end really  _ was _ friggin’ nigh.   

There was a demanding kind of pace set, and embarrassingly enough, Beth couldn't have answered which of them set it. She wanted to move in closer, get more than just an impression about the solidness of his frame, but didn't want to risk it in case the movement caused his brashness to dissipate. She'd just have to revel in the sensitive corners of her mouth rubbing against his, the diving motion of his tongue even as she gave into the urge to taste the length of him as far back as she could.

She'd honestly considered  _ herself _ a poor kisser, things with Jimmy had always been stumbling teeth clicking affairs, prodding tongues and lackluster meeting of lips. But they'd gotten along well enough in the beginning for it not to matter, and she'd thought they just needed practice, it never got much better, and she wondered now in an odd moment of clarity if it wasn't partly  _ this _ that had kept her from sleeping with him.

Because Daryl Dixon was kneading her tongue with his, and they were out in front of God and everybody, but even his hand moving to her hip, drawing her in against him didn't make her stutter or stop. Even if the kiss had started out a bit rocky, it was now wreaking all kinds of havoc on her, made her wonder actually if the extent of his experience would translate to other things. Things that involved more contact – she was willing to ‘suffer’ through his incredibly quick learning curve if that was in fact the case. 

The new press of him from chest to clenching stomach muscles was what she'd wanted, and she just managed to hold in her own noise of appreciation while swallowing his.

He pulled away finally, with what felt like a jerking backwards snap of his neck, like it'd been something he'd  _ had _ to do by force in order for it to happen. She took in a great hitching breath that chased the black ringed shade from her blinking eyes.

\- Is an....indescribable kisser.

Daryl looked about to pull away completely, but eyes locking on hers, he leaned back in suddenly - focus on her mouth and a thrill twanged its way around her ribs. He slanted his mouth against hers again, quick, hard, before barely drawing back this time.

\- Likes kissing me...?

"M'sorry." His hoarse words against her still parted lips made her lick at them, caught his attention enough to earn her another, lighter, kiss. "M'an asshole." He muttered, once he'd drawn back again, her hands dropped from his – that went from holding the back of her head and hip – to wrapping around her shoulders, bringing her closer as he moved to rest his mouth against her ear.

_ Good. Apology good.  _

"Don't know if I'll try and contradict ya this time." She answered, still more than half-breathless as she slung uncertain arms around his thick waist. “Heck of a’ case ya made for yourself though, Dixon.”

It was hot, too hot by half to be doing this, the blacktop felt about to melt her boots. Not to mention Daryl was apparently at least half demon, because where the heat of the ground below and baking sun above stopped, his fire licked its way along every square inch of flesh he touched.

"Shouldn'a done that." It was said almost to himself, and she knew he meant the kiss as much as what had gone on at her place. "Fuck Beth, what're you doin' here?" She squeezed him tighter at the sound of his tone, on the far side of amazed, not an angry or accusatory note in sight.

The question was familiar, all the more so for happening out front of the hospital, and she swallowed roughly before replying. "Needed a hug, thought ya might like one too."

He cursed lowly and tightened his hold, digging her forehead into his collarbone as he nuzzled her ear distractedly. "Heard ya say Rick got ahold of ya." She should maybe be mad, he’d kissed her and then immediately regretted it, she may have been too, if he wasn’t still attempting to nestle the cartilage on the side of her head into submission. 

His arms, when they did, dropped away slowly, gliding down shoulders and shivering biceps, until he cradled her elbows and backed off enough to look at her. Her head was tilt-a-whirling all over, felt like she'd drank down some of his chaos, had succubus-style ingested it through his mouth. 

"Yeah he, he had some emergency thing for work I guess an' well I don't know." He'd kissed her, hadn't released her yet either. She wasn’t quite sure where that put them, what with the lamentation of said kiss, but she could put it on hold for now. "I could'a given him Carol's number I guess but..."

"Nah, I'm..." He paused before nodding, letting her go completely at last and taking an uncertain step back. "M'glad ya came, thought I was gonna get a' chance t' talk to ya yesterday after work but..." Her heart tripped and rolled in its cage. "Missed ya." He finished a little hesitantly and she wondered if he'd meant it in all the ways it had sounded.

Arms hanging along her sides, she did her best to ignore that matching aftershocks in them and her mildly aching mouth. "Was a weird shift, got off a' half hour before you an' I...didn't wanna loiter in case you..." He was digging through her irises with his gaze again, picking up on every too quick blink and stumbled word. "After seein' ya at Glenn's, an' Maggie told me about..."

He tensed visibly and she fisted her hands against her thighs, her sister hadn't mentioned anything about him maybe being pissed that she'd caused him some unwanted drama...but then,  _ she _ hadn't asked him to shove Jimmy into the fridge wall.

"I'm sorry about him, I don't know why he-"

She didn’t know why she felt the necessity to apologize on Jimmy’s behalf, and apparently Daryl didn’t either. Confusion flashed right before anger, and she stopped talking when he shook his head and waved a dismissing hand. 

"Guy's a douchebag Beth, ain't worried 'bout all that, but he..." The amount of uncomfortable that rolled off him had her crossing her arms loosely. "Look, shit he was sayin'? I ain't got an ear for that alrigh'?"

She was only able to offer a sudden half-watery nod, a muffled - "Mhmmm."

"Don' care about none a' what he told me, 'cept..." He shuffled, eyes cutting from her. "'Cept you an' yer mama bein' pained an' all, a'course." Clearing his throat, his face screwed up a little before he met her eyes again. "I shouldn'a said the shit  _ I  _ did, tha's what I was wantin' t' tell ya yesterday."

She wobbled her head a bit, considering him. "I shouldn't have done that though, not without asking, I crossed a line."

He shrugged noncommittedly. "Ain't ya  _ doin' _ it that set me off, don' like ya bein' aroun' that, 'specially not 'cause a' me."

"Daryl, nothin' bad happened." She tried, hoping to reassure away the almost pained expression he had, she hadn’t even considered he’d been worried about her – who the hell reacted that way when they were what? Scared?

"Has before, people get riled up in there, would'a...I'd a' felt like shit, somethin' happen to ya 'cause a' me." She held her mouth tightly closed, tongue slammed up along the roof of her mouth, she couldn't kiss him right now. He obviously had had a moment of insanity or something earlier and was trying to get them back to their regularly scheduled programming. "Part tha' makes me a' dick is snappin' 'stead of tellin' ya that t' start."

\- Worries about me.

\- Yells when worried.

It was tough for him, she could tell, saying as much as he did. And even though she wanted more, had things that niggled and needed clarification she decided it could wait, at least for a little while. They still had a more important reason for being here than the both of them put together, and her picking apart that awful fight with him right now wasn’t going to get them closer to getting the job done.

"Well," she hedged, looking away like he was again, before glancing back to find him watching her, "guess since you was just growlin' like a grumpy ass bear 'cause you were worried about me, I'll forgive ya, least once."

His mouth yanked up at one corner, gaze finally taking in the box and newly installed car seat at last. It was a fiercely laced shot of something he eyed her with. something that warmed her already sun soaked skin, before sliding by her to inspect her work. Tugging experimentally here and there before nodding, satisfied with what he found.

"What stuff ya send to Merle?" He asked out of nowhere, a little too nonchalantly, grabbing her attention. "Had t' hear him lecture me half t' death, thought I was gonna mess things up for him."

Her brows knit as her mouth curved a little, watching him studiously break down the box the infant seat had come in, eyes flicking to her now and then from under his hair.

"Wrote him a letter, sent him pictures of you an' Auri, besides that just some old magazines."

He nodded, pulling in some of his cheek to bite at.

"Tha's what he said."

Her eyes narrowed slightly at him, feeling the sweat start to roll down her spine, watching as he threw the box into her Santa Fe's back storage area.

"He say somethin'  _ else _ ? Make ya want to check with me?" He shook his head, closed her back door and immediately began to fidget with his hands. "Sent him some old motor mag that Shawn had left, an issue of daddy's  _ Christian Living _ ," she smiled at his snort before finishing with a wider grin, "and of course the  _ Cosmo  _ that Maggie left after one of her visits."

She got some kind of odd pleasure watching him try to figure out both her look and which magazine that was, knowing he'd probably never heard of it, might be able to recognize it only when it was put right in front of him while at the checkout counter or something at the store.

"Hell is  _ Cosmo _ ?" She smiled at him sweetly, earning her a narrow-eyed look in return. "What?"

She chuckled a little before answering. "It's a women's magazine, got tips on clothing, makeup, interviews with celebrities." He was looking more and more confused, she wondered what if anything Merle had said to him. "And ya know other stuff, how to keep your man happy, in the uh...in the bedroom. Craziest sex stories, top ten positions, ya know...Chick stuff."

Daryl's face was a satisfying shade of red that Beth would have enjoyed more if it hadn't been proportionally matched in hue to her own. Clearing her throat, she motioned him out of the way and reopened her back door, reaching in and around the car seat to squeeze the handles that released it from its base and maneuvered the whole thing out, handing it to him by the handle.

"You bring one of her blankets, to lay over the top while we're gettin' her into the car?" He nodded, hurriedly taking the seat with a bit of surprise.

"Brought about one a' everythin'." His nervous tone turned her smile sweet. "S'that one with the crazy colored bears on it that Sasha got 'er."

"Daryl Dixon, you know they're Care Bears." He shot her a deadpan kind of blankness that made her laugh, happy that things were feeling a little more normal, at least for now.

She'd have to figure out that kiss later.

"No idea what yer talkin' about woman."

"Nothin' you're willin' to admit to anyway." She pushed lightly at his shoulder and he eased back with the force, lips twitching.

She'd caught the look of recognition that had flashed over his face at the baby shower when he'd pulled it from the gift bag, before the brightly colored cartoon characters were ‘explained’ to him, and he'd nodded uncertainly like he'd never seen them before.

His face got a little tight and her smile flattened out some when his eyes met hers.

"Yer folks, they..." He rolled his shoulders, looking like he needed rid of an itch. "They alrigh' with ya bein' here?"

She almost told him the well-used mantra of every and all teenagers, especially ones that were as close to 20 as she was, that she didn't need their permission regardless if they were  _ ok _ with the decision or not...But then she analyzed his tone a bit and stalled. She hadn't heard the 'you gonna get in trouble?' question in his voice, more the 'do they hate me?' uneasiness.

"Their only stipulation was you apologizin', which ya did, so yeah I'm pretty sure they're just fine with it. ‘Course ya might wanna prepare yourself for gettin’ a bit of a’ hard go the next time y’all see each other."

He still looked uncertain, Daryl was the type to bark when he was scared, that much he'd all but told her flat. She somehow doubted he'd welcome a direct question about where his concerns were actually laying at the moment.

"Mama helped me pack up your dinner an' everythin'." She finally decided on what to say with a smile, opening her front door and half crawling into the vehicle to fetch the large tupperwave resting on the passenger side floor.

Stepping back out, she hefted it up as proof, receiving an incredulous look from him at the sight.

"What?" She challenged with raised brows. "I didn't set out to make this for  _ you _ mister, I was finishin’ it up when Rick called, and mama said ya could probably do with a meal for the next few days that you just had to warm up."

She left the still warm dish on her driver side floor, she gave him one more playfully indignant look before starting to make her way to the hospital entrance. Sneaking a quick side look at him when he came up to match her pace, his thin lips had the world's slightest curve. Beth got the feeling he was pleased that Annette Greene was still willing to fuss over him.

He probably figured it made her less likely to shoot him on sight.

Arriving in Auri's room, she waved excitedly at Tara, who looked surprised to see her for a moment before enveloping her in a tight hug. Upon letting go, the nurse fixed Daryl with an approving look that made him flush again, Beth was wondering if the skin of his face ever got tired from its constant changing, when Tara turned and lightly scooped up a little swaddled bundle.

She wouldn't be the least bit surprised to find out that at that exact moment both she and Daryl were holding their breaths. He settled the seat onto the cot he wouldn't have to spend another night on, holding it rigidly steady while Tara laid the quietly watching baby down and unwrapped her so she could then be placed into the seat and carefully be buckled in.

"You guys gonna need help loading stuff into Beth's car?" Apparently Rick wasn't the only one to hear about Daryl's concerns.

Looking on the other side of the cot she saw a large duffle bag, looking fit to burst, and cast a wide eyed look at Daryl who glared back silently.

"No thank you Tara, I think I got it."

"Could carry Kit." The nervous dad offered, even as he picked up the carrier with a white knuckled grasp.

"No-no, I can get the bag." She murmured, knowing he would  _ not  _ appreciate her calling him the most adorable person she'd ever known. Hauling the bag up and hanging the strap across her shoulders, muffling her groan, this sure did  _ feel _ like more than just baby stuff.

With her new leverage, she unzipped the bag, pulling out the plush blanket on top of the stuffed bag, pursing her lips to stop from smiling at the sight of just about every item he'd gotten at the baby shower. Maybe a few items he'd bought himself since then. Handing the blanket to Tara who tucked it under the handle of the carrier and adjusted the length on both sides, Beth watched as Daryl took in every small movement, apparently committing it to memory.

Saying goodbye to Tara, it was necessary for her to tamp down the giddy feeling bubbling along her sides and through her lungs. The image of leather and jean wearing Daryl Dixon, dutifully toting a car seat with Care Bears blasting over it in a colorful cacophony was enough to tickle giggles in the back of her throat.

The ride home served to sober her a little, Beth drove about five miles under the speed limit, eyes casting now and then to her rearview mirror. Daryl sat in the back seat with Auri, obviously tense, gaze flicking out each window quickly before returning to his daughter, hands disappearing into the car seat now and then to perhaps adjust the newborn's position.

Now that some of the adrenaline from the kiss, apology, and getting Auri was beginning to plateau, she had time to wonder a bit where they were going to go from here. Triple checking each intersection and each mirror, she knew he'd meant what he said, had accepted his contrition quickly and willingly – she didn't want to be fighting with him – but his words  _ had _ lashed through her mind for days.

His anger about her going to the prison aside, there were still the things he'd said about her in the dress and Negan...He'd obviously said it to be hurtful, because there were things Daryl communicated with his eyes, the way he'd held onto her when his mouth was on hers. These things told her that he'd never  _ actually _ thought that way about her – or agreed with the way her sister's boss had acted.

But it still hurt – made her look at him a little differently – no matter how much she wanted things to go back to the way they had been before the fight. Needed to hear him say what she thought she already knew, what he might not be willing to admit or talk about. Which put her at a bit of a loss for when they pulled up at his place, Daryl murmuring to her quietly to just pull in and he'd back out for her whenever she was ready to leave.

Like maybe he expected that she'd want to stick around.

Which she did, really did, but she was having a hard time balancing what she thought should be focused on – which was Auri and anything she might need – and what her stomach was churning about – which was the whiplash Auri's dad was giving her. High emotion, that was the thing, they kept finding themselves in high emotion situations and she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing, because who the heck knew how things would have played out if things had been different?

Pulling in, she moved to the back to open the hatch, hauled the duffel out while balancing the tupperware on top of it, gave him a small smile when he reached up and closed it for her. Auri's carrier carefully gripped in one hand, he scooped the food from its precarious placement and led the way to the front door. With some more shuffling and a couple twitched smiles, they got it unlocked and were able to get in without dropping anything.

Beth followed him, looking at all the changes she could see upon entering the living room.

He'd gotten a new dining table, just a small lightly shaded wooden thing with two matching chairs. There was a bouncy near the couch, in shades of brown and pink, it was conspicuous against the other nondescript items in the room. Following him down the hallway, she stumbled a bit when entering Auri's nursery.

"You kept it." Daryl nodded, looking a little embarrassed as he bent to undo the straps holding the baby in place. Beth looked back at the white and red banner hung across the wall and smiled to herself. "Looks good right there."

"Thought it couldn' hurt t' have the reminder." He mumbled, large hands scooping a sleeping Auri from the car seat, rising to place her in the old wooden bassinet that stood a little ways out from the wall. She noted how he'd managed to find a mattress pad to fit, and that there wasn't a pillow or blanket inside. Daryl tracked her gaze and shrugged. "Book said not t' have nothin' that the kit could pull over 'er face. Could suffocate."

\- Studies baby books in his next to nothing spare time.

Beth nodded, watching the dark look that passed over his face because of what he’d told her, Daryl was quite clearly terrified about a number of things happening to Auri now that she was home with him. There was a small wooden dresser painted a soft white that was scooted snuggly in one corner, and he walked over to it quickly, flipped on the little baby monitor. Doing the same with the parent unit, he lifted the heavy bag from her shoulders, and set it in the closet.

She backed out of the room, feeling more than hearing him walk out behind her, taking the container full of food he'd left on the table, she moved it into the fridge. It was a physical pain for her not to lecture him about the near emptiness of its confines. Turning around didn’t help, she felt instantly on edge, all the distraction was gone and now it was only the two of them.

If she ever had any doubt that the situation was uncomfortable for him too, Daryl's unnecessary fidgeting with the monitoring device in his hands would have put the thought to rest, his sudden need to fill the silence only reinforced it.

"Was gonna get the one with the camera." He muttered, looking at the little unit that was dwarfed by his size. "Might still, be nice t' be able t' see 'er when I check."

Nodding, she glanced around, she couldn't just leave – he didn't have his truck – and she refused to strand him in case something happened with Auri. But she didn't know what the heck she was supposed to do or say until then. He'd kissed her, but then said he shouldn't have, had obviously  _ wanted _ to which was good. 

But then, things were still raw after the fight...it was a mess.

"Ya hungry?" She looked back to see him rolling the device from hand to hand, eyes still resolutely fixed away from her. "Could heat up some a' that soup ya brought." He cleared his throat before peeking up at her. "Thanks for that."

"You’re uh welcome, I just ate, but it's uh, when you eat it, it's chicken and dumplings. So..." She faltered when his eyes stayed on hers. "Give it a good minute or two when you're warming it up, cold dumplings," she tried for a smile, "they're just the worst."

The resulting silence settled over them, and Beth did her best not to shift or look overly distressed, her ability to make small talk seemed to be broken and the easy banter they'd had at one point had become nonexistent.

"Still pissed?" He asked lowly, raising his chin to look at her squarely.

She shook her head slightly, it wasn't a mad, it was...confusing. He walked over to the counter, putting himself closer to her and placing the receiver for the baby monitor on the clean smooth surface. His proximity was in no way going to make it easier for her to act normally, especially when he held her so adamantly with his gaze.

"Hell ya bein' s'quiet for then?" She opened her mouth to answer but nothing readily came out and she closed it with a shake. "I scare ya?"

Her mouth tugged into a frown and she shook her head again. "Why in the world would ya be thinkin' that?"

Rolling his shoulders in a shrug, his eyes flicked to her mouth and away. "Shouldn'a kissed ya like that."

"Not at all? Or just not like you did?"

Her lungs were trying to wring all the air out of her as he reddened slightly. "Got no goddamn business kissin' ya  _ any _ kind a' way Beth."

"Because of what ya said after the shower?" The question was softly asked, Beth didn't want to risk impeding this willingness for him to communicate in something other than shrugs and hums.

Blues that were darker than their normal early morning hue, flicked back to her and from the way his expression went blank she could tell that their fight  _ wasn't _ the first thing that had come to his mind. 

"Told'ya I was sorry."

"I know." She answered quickly, leaning a hip into the counter next to them, lip catching for a moment on her teeth before she could stop it.

Of course he clocked the movement, and after she didn't go further, he jerked a chin at her with a resigned kind of look on his face. 

"C'mon."

She didn't know exactly how to put it, him saying anything in regards to the prison or even the things about charity, that felt like the things his apology at the hospital covered, and maybe she shouldn't need confirmation on this but...

"Ya don't really..." Her face heated steadily as she put the words together. "When you said I...sh-shook my ass at you and Negan, Maggie's boss, in that dress, ya don't really think that about me do you?"

" _ Fuck no _ ." He snapped, making her twitch slightly in response. "Jesus Beth, I don' keep tellin' ya I'm an asshole t' have ya disagree w'me. Fuckin' brought that shit up," he motioned towards her in irritation, "happenin' at the hospital an' I said the firs' shitty thing that came t' mind."

"Why?" Goodness she really needed to back off, could feel it in the tension of his shoulders, the rebounding current in the air.

"Ain't supposed to," he crossed his arms defensively, turning to rest his back on the counter, seeming to shrink a little, "have a damn thing goin' for the friend from work tha's half m'age, an’ ya called me on it," she thought his mouth twitched before he dropped his chin to his chest hiding, face covered by fine brown locks, "pissed me off more."

She nodded, taking a small step forward before turning to prop herself against the counter like he was, arms folded, she sidled over until their arms touched.

"I'd appreciate it, if ya tried to refrain from doin' that."

His head bobbed before he answered. "L'try."

"Fair enough, Lord knows I'll probably end up doin' somethin'  _ else _ that pisses ya off in the not too distant future."

"Prob'ly." He grumbled, and she leaned her weight into him in a swaying push that he easily returned.

"An' ya know I got a'  _ thing  _ for you too, so it wasn't like I was tryin’ ta’ throw it in your face or nothin'." His head had started shaking as soon as she'd admitted to having a crush on him, and didn't stop until she was finished. "C'mon Daryl," she whispered pushing into him again, lighter this time, "ya think I threaten to straddle just  _ anybody _ ?"

He shrugged, swaying with her without returning it, left her pressed against his side. "I'dunno."

She snorted, caught his little sideways look, cheeks looking flushed under his tan. " _ Wow _ , startin' ta' wonder if ya really  _ do  _ think I'm easy, Dixon."

"Tchuh." He scoffed quietly. "Stop."

She pursed her lips after her smile had faded a bit and kept resting against him as she spoke.

"But ya can't keep kissin' me can ya? Even if I want ya to?" The arm against hers flexed before he tilted a slight amount into her, shaking his head. "'Cause of Auri? Or is it somethin' else? Like the age difference thing that ya said."

"S'Auri." He answered, voice rough, accent making it sound like another apology. "Ain't lookin' t' juggle two jobs, the kit, an' try  _ not _ t' fuck things up with you too."

"Don't like your odds?" She sighed, a tad wistful, she'd always known it'd come to this, said it dozens of times to herself and anyone else that'd listen.

He cleared his throat, shook his head again. "Wouldn' if it was  _ jus' _ the last one." She was getting more used to the quiet, or maybe it just didn't feel as oppressive now, even with the new little dose of sadness. His next murmured words surprised her pretty thoroughly. She'd expected him to drop it as soon as she was willing to. "Ain't nothin' 'bout it bug  _ you _ ?" He turned his eyes to hers, mouth tight around his words. "Me an' you?"

"Nope." She replied simply, giving him a small smile when he continued to stare. "Like you, liked the kiss,  _ really _ liked it," her volume dropped at the end, seeing his eyes flick down and back up again, "besides your tendency towards word vomit when riled, I ain't got any complaints about you Daryl, age doesn't bother me, but I'm not about ta' argue that you got  _ lots _ a' plates spinnin’."

He stayed quiet, and she looked at him until the heartbeat in her ears made her look away, making up her mind she pushed up off the counter to swing around in front of him, heart tick tocking away in her chest when he dropped his crossed arms to grip the counter's edge behind him, gaze fixed on her in question.

"We goin' back to friends after this?" He looked a little confused as he adjusted his stance some, obviously caught off guard by her phrasing, nodding and then freezing when she stepped one leg in between his slightly parted ones. "Then I'm gonna want ya ta' kiss me again, before we do."

"Ain't friends now?" He grated, sounding like his breath was rasping against his vocal chords.

She shook her head with a grin, feeling pretty happy with her brazenness. "Nah, I think I'mma call the rest of the day a bit of a mulligan in the friends department, an' really Daryl, ya ain't got anyone but yourself ta’ blame."

"Shit." He huffed out, even as he lowered his head towards her. "I never fuckin' do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is appreciated.


	14. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulligan Day FTW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Hey big sorry to all those who thought me saying last post meant last post ever, I meant last post before I went on vacation - which I apparently only explained in the A.N. of my first fic? Whoops. So here it is, the next chap and we are rolling right along.
> 
> I wish you all happy reading!

**Chapter 13**

**Saturday, July 1** **st** **– Tuesday, July 4** **th**

He didn’t deserve it.

Not a damn bit of it.

Not the house he stood in or the baby sleeping in the back room of that house. Definitely not the woman pressing along the length of his body, hands hooked into his shoulders, mouth a tangy pool that he couldn’t seem to get enough of, even as he licked and sucked at the tongue that melded itself with his. 

He’d tried to keep his hold on the counter he was resting against, but his reclining position had made it easier for her to rest heavier into him than if they had been standing up straight. And that weight was too damn delicious for him not to grapple at her hips, make sure she stayed in place as he continued to take advantage of this ‘mulligan’ situation like a dumbass.

He didn’t know what happened to him at the hospital, it was his closest experience of having an out of body experience since the old man would beat him until he had to leave his head to survive it. But this of course had been a whole other deal altogether. He’d been so goddamn mad at himself, not realizing what a death trap he rode around in, which was fine for him, but not for Aurora, not ever.

He’d been a minute away from walking over to Joe’s Ok Used Cars and start tearing through the shitty selection, to find the best one he could that wouldn’t quit on him, until he could at least get his little girl home. Thank fuckin’ hell Tara had been there when he’d started to fold up on himself and asked him what the hell was wrong with him all of a sudden. When she recommended getting a hold of someone  _ before _ he made any crazy decisions like that, buying a car while he was panicked as fuck, Beth had popped up like a shooting star in his mind.

Finger literally on the button to call her he’d stopped, they were still not talking, not exactly. And it felt pretty fuckin’ jacked up to pull her over here because he knew, knew no matter what was going on with them that she’d come for the kit. Wouldn’t hesitate. And that wasn’t right, he owed her one hell of an apology before any other kind of interaction with them happened.

The sadness and irritation that had flown through him had clenched his gut and twisted in his throat, fuck had he missed that girl right then. So he’d called Rick, hadn’t done a great job of hiding his nerves, but the man had said he’d be there, no problem and then a while later had called to say he was out front. About breaking his neck on the stairs he’d gone tripping down to put the car seat in the cruiser, and hopefully get a goddamn cigarette before taking Auri home.

And the sun had hit him like a slap in the fuckin’ face and there she was.

Didn’t know why or how, hadn’t cared not a lick because it was the only thing he’d wanted, second only to getting his kid home. He’d walked to her like a thing possessed barely felt the heat on his skin or the air that had gone on strike and refused to enter his lungs. She’d looked so worried, nearly apologetic and then she’d given him one hell of a heartbreaking little smile and it was like his mouth hadn’t had a choice but chase that fuckin’ curve.

Barely had clocked the way she’d pulled away, too focused on the spark that leapt and tumbled when their lips had met. Wanted to see if he’d fry right there in the damn parking lot if he touched his tongue to that live wire. And yeah he hadn’t  _ deserved _ the kiss she gave him either, because fuckin’ Christ the woman tore the soul from him with the way her jaw worked, lips pressed, and the grip in her hands on him.

He shouldn’t be letting this happen right now, but just like the first time, every time he broke from that mouth of hers it was only as long as he needed to breathe before going back in again, and again…and again. Daryl could very noticeably feel the tightness in his jeans, hoped to hell she’d stay still and wouldn’t notice it, the back curving her body was capable of was impressive but he did have a  _ little _ room there between their bodies. At least for now, that was unless the crazy woman sighing in small adorable little breaths each time they caught their individual struggling lungful’s didn’t decide to get fuckin’  _ curious _ or anything.

It was going to make things so much harder, he told himself as he widened his stance so she could get closer, tomorrow and the next day when they went back to being  _ just friends _ and he couldn’t do this again. Was going to drive him crazy, he lectured himself as her arms looped his neck and she started kissing below his ear and along his jaw, to hear her – smell her – without being able to yank her to him and taste her mouth, her skin. Shouldn’t be focused on this, he berated himself even as he kept one ear trained on the monitor behind him, and as he ran flexing fingers the length of her back.

Her kisses became more and more shallow, and it was his turn to sigh as she splayed her hands on his chest and pushed herself back with a deep shaking breath. His hold dragged its way off her like it usually did, he didn’t know why his hands always felt magnetically latched onto her shoulders and arms, but couldn’t seem to make it stop. 

“Whadder ya gonna do ‘bout yer truck?” She mumbled, fingers still digging into his pecs, sending little jolts of need down to his already painfully hard dick, and that swollen look to her mouth and sleepy sounding accent trickling from it wasn’t doing much to help him.

He gave a grunting hum of confusion before his mind kicked into gear enough to answer. “Text Rick an’ ask ‘im to git over ‘ere when he’s done.”

“Any idea when that’ll be?” And he had to close his eyes as she ran the heels of her hands up his chest to his clavicles, squeezing along his trap muscles while he felt his finger knuckles creak where he was once again grabbing onto the counter.

“Got somewhere else you need’ta be Greene?” Fuck he needed to knock that shit off  _ right _ now, friends didn’t sound like his voice did, shit sakes, men about to  _ fuck _ women sounded like his voice did.   

And going by the way Beth made the prettiest gasping noise he’d ever heard, Daryl knew she’d come to the same conclusion about it too. That wasn’t going to happen, that couldn’t happen, not ever, not only because this mulligan day thing was just an excuse to let them kiss a bit more without feeling even guiltier about it than  _ he _ already knew he was going to. But because there was no coming back from that, not with her, and he couldn’t do that now… _ maybe _ not ever…

“Daryl.” 

There was a lot of mixed emotion in his name right then, and he got it, he knew all of them and all their reasons, agreed with them too. Didn’t mean he hated the chilled feeling any less when she finally took her hands from him. It was what needed to happen though, they were going to be in here for the next little while together, and while he would  _ not _ be opposed to some more mulligan kissing – it couldn’t go passed that.

Thank god she seemed to be stronger than he was.

“L’text him now.” Clearing his throat, Daryl levered himself off the counter and shifted his stance, doing his best to hide the hard-on while digging into his pants pocket for his phone. A thought occurred to him and he looked at her in concern, viciously ignoring the pink flush and puffy lips centered by that ridiculously cute nose. “Ya gonna be alrigh’ watchin’ Kit ‘til I get back?”

She blinked for a moment at him, like she was having to unravel something inside her head before nodding quickly at him. He nodded uncertainly back at her until she smiled and rolled her eyes.

“I’ve babysat a lot Daryl, don’t worry, we’ll be ok for the twenty minutes it takes y’all ta’ go an’ get your truck.” It hit him to ask her, right then, if she’d consider watching Auri full-time. But she was still trying to regain her breath after having his tongue shoved halfway down her throat so it felt kinda fucked up to do it at the moment.

He was going to need to get that figured out though. And before he’d gone and been a creepy fucker (though she somehow seemed more than ok with it which he couldn’t process right now without fully losing his shit) Beth would have been the obvious choice to watch Aurora. Having her around all the time would be great, and awful, and frustrating, and so many other ands and he just didn’t know how to go about working that out. Not right now, with her standing less than a foot from him.

He had time, Glenn had given him until Tuesday, real good of him since Daryl had run off his other part-timer. But he didn’t want to think about her ex right now, too close of proximity to her, he’d end up doing or saying something else that’d make it hard for them to go back to being  _ just friends _ come tomorrow, and he needed Beth Greene in his life in whatever capacity he could get her.

Scooping up the monitor he jerked his head towards the front door and she followed him out, they attempted chatting and getting back into some kind of normal while his body wound down and they waited for the sheriff to text him back. Talking with Beth was always easy, well  _ easier _ than just about any other living person, and now that they’d cleared the air after the fight and had a chance to cool down from all the goddamn making out, it seemed to flow easily once again while she filled him in on her week. The one without him around to need her for every fuckin’ thing, not that she said that, he filled that part in for her.

“Oh and  _ then _ !” She hopped, suddenly excited, smacking him lightly on his chest making him flex and twitch from mouth to crotch. Girl was too good at plucking all his strings, didn’t even seem like she was trying to. “I found out that Aaron,  _ thank goodness _ , got pictures of the shower!” He raised his eyebrows at her as he took another drag, nodding along with her eager happy smile. “And he’s  _ so _ good Daryl, you just wait ‘till ya see ‘em, dang it I should’a brought ‘em with me.” Her mouth pursed and it wasn’t possible for him to not look at it while she continued. “I just wasn’t thinkin’,” she looked at him hopefully, “I could bring ‘em sometime soon maybe? Before your work week starts?”

Heart attempting to ticker tape its way up his throat he nodded again, him doing that talking thing while his body was still a little wound up didn’t feel like the best plan, better to let her carry the conversation and just enjoy getting to hear her lilting voice. She beamed at him, cheeks pinking a bit, and he moved his tongue around his mouth a little – trying to chase whatever taste of her was still there.

“So how was your week?” He exhaled smoke from his lungs and eyed her as she watched him with inquisitive interest, arms loosely crossed while she tilted her head at him waiting. “I see you’ve been real busy.” She added helpfully, when he continued to stare at her uncertainly.

Shit, that was how his week had been, absolute shit. 

Besides the times getting to see Auri he was a ball of anger and shame, didn’t help that he’d spent most of that time away from Beth going through and arranging all the stuff from the baby shower she’d gone above and beyond to do for him. He’d haunted the front end trying to get glances at her without her seeing him in return, heart stalling and pace stopping every time he managed to catch a peek. Nights spent at the hospital, murmuring things to Auri about what he’d gotten done, and how he hoped he’d be able to get the blue eyed blonde back sometime to sing to her again.

Shrugging he put the cigarette out and dropped it into the coffee can he’d recently put out for just this reason. Popping the lid back on, he glanced back at her, knowing even before he did that she’d be studying him patiently for a more expanded answer than the one he’d offered.

“Wasn’t great.” He muttered finally, watching her still. “S’good t’ have shit t’ keep me busy.”

They held one another’s gazes until his phone was buzzing in his pocket, grabbing it out he clicked into his messages before snorting slightly.

“What is it?” He skimmed a quick look at her, before reading aloud Rick’s reply.

“Not a problem, be a few hours before I can get outta here, ask Beth if she prefers flowers or ice cream before I show my face around there though. Ain’t about to make your mistakes and piss off a Greene woman.”

She gave him a triumphant little smile before answering mock haughtily. “Ice cream.” He huffed out something that for him felt like a laugh, beginning to type when her hand on his arm tightened the muscles there so much he couldn’t move, flicked his eyes up questioningly. “Wait wait, tell ‘im I want a’ caramel marshmallow shake from Jerry’s! Do ya think that’s bein’ too picky?” 

“Nah, man asked what’ya wanted.” He clicked in her reply, watched as she bent to pick up the monitor where he’d sat it by the front door, did not check her ass out as she did, not much anyway. “The hell we gonna do for three hours?”

She froze mid-bend to look at him over her shoulder, and he had to pry his gaze from hers before she could catch any of the thoughts rolling naked around his mind. Straightening she hummed thoughtfully as she opened the door and he followed her inside. He didn’t have cable, or internet, had a DVD player and about twenty some odd dollar bin choices to choose from. Doubted he even had a decent deck of cards, he just tended to be out in the woods before his life had gotten ransacked by the beautiful little life sleeping a room away from him now. 

“Could kiss some more.” Beth offered, sitting on his crappy couch, monitor getting settled on the floor by her feet.

He swallowed hard, taking a seat as far from her as he could. “Could fuckin’ behave ourselves.”

She  _ tsked _ but smiled at him when she replied. “Eatin’ up our mulligan time there Dixon.”

“The hell you even wanna kiss me for?” He groused, lips curving a little at her playful look, he was trying to deal with the fact that his body suddenly was no longer opposed in the least to being touched or touching. He’d thought he was fucking broken, or that it just wasn’t something wired in him the same way it was everyone else, but with Beth…

Well, going back to friends after this was no doubt going to take the highest level of self-control he possessed. Even now, when she was looking at him with a stark kind of confusion that didn’t seem to really match the question he’d asked. Woman like her, young and fuckin’ gorgeous, he’d been surprised when she was so enthusiastic to kiss him back at the hospital.

Sure there’d been signs, looks that lasted a little longer than friendly, words spoken huskier than friends too, and even for all the talk she’d done about them being buddies and how much he’d told himself that’s all there was to it…he’d had to remind himself too often not to kiss her, had seen the look on her face that night in the hospital when she was about to straddle him.

He wasn’t one to offer a lot of knowledge in the area, but that shit didn’t  _ sound _ to him like things friends had to deal with on a daily basis. But it was still confusing as hell, on her end, why this was an issue. He just couldn’t really grasp it.

“You’re jokin’.” She smiled at last, shaking her head derisively, stopping when his eyebrows twitched together. “Daryl Dixon I know you’ve looked in a friggin’ mirror at least  _ once _ in your life, you bein’ attractive can’t be breakin’ news for you.”

The tops of his ears seared and he scoffed before he could sink into the idea too far that she was being serious. Girl was just trying to get him to feel better about making moves on someone half his age. And maybe he was looking a little better to her because of the kissing too. He’d been a half decent kisser he thought, when he was a teenager, had to be able to convince some of the girls he’d slept with back then that he was worth the time. That was before Merle started dealing and a different kind of sexual partner became the norm for him. 

Beth didn’t have much experience, far as he knew, not that he could tell from the way she kissed – it was more of an intuition thing – she felt fuckin’  _ eager _ and surprised, he could sense that shit and it did little to reign in his own excitement. Best he could figure there had been some kind of curiosity about him on her end from the beginning, for one reason or another, and chemistry had kicked in when their mouths met, and that was carrying him where logic should be taking over for her.

_ "Like you, liked the kiss,  _ really _ liked it." _

_ Crazy Girl. _

“Daryl-” A plaintive little noise from the monitor interrupted her and they both sprung to their feet to make it to Auri’s room. 

A deeper blue than his own peered up at him from the wooden confines of the bassinet, thin little lips working in what looked to be agitation, she’d eaten just before they left the hospital, so maybe she was wet. Reaching down carefully, Daryl picked her up and transferred her to the cradle of his arm.

“Mind grabbin’ me a diaper and a’ thing a’ wipes?” He asked Beth, free arm motioning to the duffel in the corner. Looking around he realized he didn’t really have a good place to change her at in here, wasn’t room for a changing table and there was no way he was doing it on the floor, he didn’t care how many blankets they put down first or how clean the carpet was.

“You should get one of those little mobile drawer things.” Beth’s voice came muffled from facing into the closet, and he glanced down when another note of unhappiness came from his daughter who shifted uncomfortably. “Easy to stick wherever, keep it full of the stuff ya need to change her and that way you can get to it one handed when you need to.”

“The hell you know all this shit?” He murmured, mouth quirking at the kit when she squawked irritably at him.

“Not just good for kissin’ an’ cookin’ for ya Daryl,” she teased, motioning with what he’d need in her hands, “jus’ told you I used to babysit a lot.”

She was smiling up at him, and he had to tuck some flesh between his teeth not to bend down and kiss her right then and there for being so damn sassy. Shaking his head at her instead, he lead the way to his bedroom, trying to focus solely on his baby and not having Beth Greene in here the same time as him. Something he’d managed to successfully avoid while they’d cleaned on Father’s Day.

It was difficult, to ignore the pains in his chest, when Beth leaned over his shoulder and smiled at a slowly blinking Auri, as he went through the somewhat familiar motions of changing her wet diaper. Kit found the blonde just about as enthralling as he did it seemed, eyes more the shape of Beth’s – of the woman who was her biological mother, he had to correct himself quickly – rounder than his own thin ovals, she watched as Beth continued to grin cheerfully down at her.

“Gosh she sure is pretty Daryl.” Her voice in his ear shook down his spine, but he was more focused on the wave of ridiculous pride and love he felt for Aurora. She was small and perfectly formed, she was growing steady too, after the period of not eating like she was supposed to, she’d for one reason or another got back on track and was gaining steady.

Fighter. 

That was his kid.

He was able to offer a nod in answer, swaddling Auri into a not too tight burrito of adorableness, he picked her back up and straitened, mouth twitching when she turned her careful sight to him, tilting her head a little as she did. He didn’t know what it was, but she always seemed to do that when she was looking at him, like she was asking him a question or waiting for him to talk to her about something. 

The next three hours were spent trading Aurora back and forth between them as after a while, Daryl finally gave in and ate without Beth, grunting in appreciation with every bite of food he took. It was amazing how each heaping, steaming, bite, made him immediately feel calmer about the next few days of uncertainty that were lying before him. Beth’s dishes were magical like that, made him feel warm and safe no matter what the hell was going on.

Maybe it was him digging into his own food that made Aurora suddenly decide that she were hungry too, and after receiving some quick instruction from him, Daryl watched as Beth prepared and fed his kid with one hand while humming something with a tumbling steady tune that, not surprisingly, soothed the kit until her bottle was ready. He’d tried to do it, get up from the table he was eating hurriedly at to do his damn job as the dad, but Beth just waved him off quickly. Reminded him this would be the last break he’d get for a while.

When Rick came, Daryl didn’t have a single worry (other than the unavoidable gut wrenching concern that he’d had since he’d walked into the NICU on the sixth of June and saw her) about leaving Auri with Beth long enough to go grab his truck. Even smiled when, before they left, the sheriff took a few minutes to run into Daryl’s place and deliver the shake he’d been sure to grab on his way out of town. 

All things considered, Daryl had to admit he could be in a worse position to be raising his baby at the moment, couldn’t imagine not knowing the two cracked do-gooders that saved him one way or another on a near day to day basis.

Saying goodnight and goodbye to her when he got back was awful, and he suddenly regretted not pulling her on top of his lap on that couch when she’d offered to kiss him again. What kind of a fuckin’ idiot turned that down? That was Jimmy level stupidity right there, sweet Jesus, what was wrong with him? Who cared if it’d near break him not to repeat it in the future? 

He watched her after he got done backing her Santa Fe out and flipping it around, before tucking it back into the space next to his house. She seemed reluctant to leave and he felt certain he didn’t want her to, but what the fuck was he supposed to do? Ask her to stay? Sleepover? 

He wasn’t the brightest, but even to him, that sounded like a bad idea.

It was still their mulligan day, he should just reach forward, tug her slight frame into him, nuzzle along the pale neck – whisper all the things he wished he could do with her,  _ to _ her – none of which involved her leaving. Wrap arms around her shoulders, or push her against the side of her car, press into her while he lost his tongue inside her hot little mouth.

“Day went quick.” She observed after a few beats of silence, glancing at the interior of her SUV and away, the driver door open and waiting for her and the engine running quietly.

He nodded, doing the only thing he could think of to show her he didn’t want her to leave, and leaned against the back door, watching her – a look of nonchalance on his face to hopefully get across to her he wasn’t looking to move from the spot or be rid of her.

“An’ you didn’t think we’d be able to find a way to spend the time.” His breathing changed a little at her words, little more at her look, but he couldn’t bring himself to try it again, to kiss her without her making the first move or telling him to.

He’d used up his courage in that field for the day.

Felt like he was out hunting, way his whole body stilled when she eased up closer to him, he didn’t know if his lungs were working, if his tendons would snap, heart still in its cage, all in the hopes he didn’t stop her from scooting inch by inch closer up to him where he stood. She was a barely there heat and he wanted to spend such long ridiculous periods of time keeping her warm in whatever way she found acceptable. 

Lips a tad parted, she looked at the arms he had rigidly hanging at his sides, one pressing against the car, before she flicked brilliant shaded blues up at him in the near dark of the early evening and he wanted every inch of her under his mouth, wanted to slide every rough bit of himself over her smooth surface to see what noises it’d cause her to make. 

_ Christ – if Merle could hear me now. _

She rose on tip toes and slowly brought her mouth to his, applying the sweetest little pressure there that made him ache. A sigh fluttering against his cheek when he bent his neck to increase it, he felt her fingers bunch in his shirt and he raised his free arm to wrap it around her shoulders, keep her good and in place, keep her close as he tilted his head enough to run a wanting tongue along the seam of her milkshake sweetened flesh. 

It was a deep rolling heat that unfurled itself in his stomach, twined his spine and arms, shot down to his toes and flicked along the underside of his skin. She was going to have to push him off her at this point, he could already tell, his ability to stop might have gone with his courage, and she felt like a fuckin’ dream and tasted sugary as sin. A noise too close to a moan vibrated along his searching tongue and he spun them, her back colliding with the warm metal of the car, his other hand going to the glass of the window to keep himself from smashing her against the frame of the vehicle completely.

Beth drew him between her lips and sucked before biting, tearing a surprised ripping grunt from his throat that was too choppy to sound like anything other than a growl and he pulled away enough to tuck his head against her neck. He was getting too excited, this was the first day he kissed her. They weren’t going to be doing this after she left, and he could not, could  _ not, _ let his body do what it was begging him to. Unwrapping his hold, he braced himself on each side of her, feeling small hands twist and jerk at the fabric he wore fitfully.

“Don’ want ya t’ go.” 

_ So much for that bein’ a bad idea huh? Fuckin’ idiot. _

He breathed into her steadily warming skin, settling more into the slight frame when her response was to let out a clipped little sound and dig the heels of her hands up and down his chest and abdomen. 

“Can’t stay.”  

It was the truth and he knew it, bad things would happen, things that felt  _ fuckin’ amazing _ – he couldn’t even imagine sex with Beth, it was beyond his ability to comprehend – but that’d wreck them later. Smash to shit this friendship they both needed, for something he figured would never work out, not in the long run. The age thing, for all it didn’t bother her would be an issue for more than just them. Not to mention, she liked kissing him, didn’t mind spending time with him now but…no, no way would it last long, and when it all tore apart…

Fuckin’ heartbreak was laced all throughout  _ that _ scenario. 

She dropped her death grip on his shirt and moved her hands, pushing and pulling at his arms until he curled them around her neck and shoulders, her own arms going to loop his waist and they stood there as the time ticked by. 

It was dumb for him to have asked her anyway, he knew what could have happened if she did stay, had heard clear enough what that dick ex-boyfriend of hers had said. Meant she was probably a damn virgin, idea of sticking around for any length of time with him while he was this worked up probably scared the shit out of her. He just kept pressing his luck, barely got back in her good graces and was prodding at her in a way he  _ never _ had a woman.

But just because she stayed, didn’t mean they had to  _ do _ anything…

_ Good lord Dixon, fuckin’ drop it and let the girl go. _

“Better get goin’ then.” She wobbled a little when he dropped his arms and stepped back, trying to do his best to give her the space she’d need to make her escape, before his malfunctioning body and mind took control and he did something to embarrass himself…like beg…or fuckin’ cry or some shit.

He jammed his hands in his pockets, saw the struggle in her eyes before she nodded, thankfully getting his quick release for what it was, and not some passive aggressive bullshit to make her feel bad for being the smart one.

“I can drop by this week sometime?”

He nodded quickly, mind reeling and body aching in uncomfortable places. “Work Tuesday night for Glenn, not ‘til five though.”

She smiled, jerking her head in acceptance, before climbing into her car and shutting the door. It was painful to shuffle back from the hand smeared glass, watch her pull away into the barely fading light. 

Crossing the small parking space and heading inside, he fished the monitor out of his pocket, checking to make sure it was still on and working. It was going to be a long few days that was for sure, he was a pretty quick learner but babysitting was so far outside his wheel house he couldn’t even see it.

Taking a deep breath he decided a cold shower was probably his best bet for the evening, before dragging his feet in the direction of his bathroom.

By the time Tuesday, the fourth, rolled around, Daryl was about ready to climb the walls. He loved spending time with Auri, even liked the grumpy noises she’d make when wet or hungry, but the kid slept a lot and he was stuck around the perimeter of the house for hours until she woke up for a relatively small time before going back to sleep. 

He thought nights were going to bother him more, and when he started work back up they might, Auri woke up a bunch, but Daryl wasn’t used to sleeping in long stretches anyway. The list he’d loosely made up in his head of things to get done when he could was basically complete, besides the stuff he’d have to run errands in order to finish. 

All in all he was looking forward to work tonight, get out of the house for a bit, Carol was supposed to come and watch the kit while he was gone, same plan for his Wednesday shift. Beth was on her way over now to visit, it was shaping up to be a decent day. Most of all he was glad he lived basically outside of town, because there were no doubt going to be an obnoxious amount of fireworks going off, and he didn’t need Aurora getting stressed out. The idea of her not gaining, or worse dropping weight, was something that gnawed at him.

His full work week coming up had him a little skittish too, it worked fine when he hadn’t had his girl here, but now he realized he worked way too much and was gone at weird hours. 

Looking into different day cares around the area was a nightmare, he didn’t like the look of most any of them, and they were expensive as hell. He’d have to work just as much and barely be able to cover the bill for that alone. And then there was finding a car that wouldn’t break down and had some sort of safety features. 

Thank god Carol had Wednesday off and was alright coming over two days in a row, but he was going to have to ask Beth what her schedule was, hope to hell she’d be alright babysitting his kid. It was either that or he was going to be missing a lot of days at his jobs until he could figure something out.

He exhaled his latest drag, loitering around his front door, the monitor’s constant presence in his pocket as he waited for the blonde to pull up. He was jittery as hell, had hoped the smoke break would flatten out his nerves some. Things seemed like they were getting back to normal somewhat, she’d texted him a couple times over the last few days, mostly asking how the kit was. 

Daryl had just been proud of himself for not texting her late at night. When his skin itched and crawled from a need he’d never felt – not even during his teenage years when he thought his body’s urges were going to drive him mad trying to balance the want with the repulsion. 

Wheels on the road pulled his gaze up and he felt his mouth twitch uncontrollably, her Santa Fe came rolling along and she had the window down, was waving at him through it excitedly. It was no longer mulligan day, he couldn’t kiss her, but his whole body tingled and flushed at the sight of her like it hadn’t gotten that memo and was ready to pick right back up where’d they’d left off on Saturday. Flicking the smoke away quickly (forgetting the can entirely) he half loped to the door she was opening, trying to ignore the fluttering pace of his heart as he tugged her into a quick hug before releasing her just as swiftly.

Ducking the smile that split her face when they parted, he climbed into her vehicle so that he could back it into place for her, tossing back the keys when it was in the spot that was quickly becoming hers. It hadn’t been long since she’d been here, and that’s what he told his body, the rushing in his nervous system and tremble in his hands didn’t seem to pay him much mind at all.

“How’s it been goin’ daddy Dixon?” Beth teased, grinning through the glower he shot her as they made their way into the house, her holding a brown paper envelope. “Everything still workin’ out alright?”

Dipping a little nod at her, he mapped her body with his eyes, she was wearing her store uniform so she either had come from there or was headed there after this. Christ, every inch of him felt like it was rippling and twitching. She smiled a little sweeter, cheeks lightly coloring, and he had to look away – go to the sink and scoop up the cleaned tupperware he had ready for her.

He wasn’t sure when the best time to ask her about Auri was, he wanted to get it out of the way, but his adrenaline was up just from being around her and the idea of asking wasn’t doing a damn thing to calm him down. Wanted the woman around so bad, not all of it for the good of Aurora either, and anything he wanted this much was usually not something that came to be.

But then again…it had with Kit, so maybe she’d work like a lucky charm for the both of them.

About to hand the plastic container back to Beth, a muttering grunt came from his pocket, and without missing a beat he watched as she nearly skipped back towards the nursery, the brown paper envelope quickly forgotten on the couch. Daryl trailed slowly behind her after depositing the empty dish back on the counter. Leaning against the jamb once he’d reached Kit’s room, he slid his tongue along the back of his bottom lip, watching as Beth scooped up his baby girl and cooed happy noises to her.

“Missed you little Sunrise.” She half whispered, and Daryl felt his throat close sharp and tight while he folded protective arms across his chest. “Heard ya been actin’ like the best baby in the world for your daddy, real good a’ you to go easy on him like ya have.” Dancing eyes met his and he felt his lips thin and curve a bit on their own.

“Don’ give ‘er any ideas Greene.” Voice catching sort of ragged on the way out, he hoped it wasn’t entirely fucking obvious how bad the two of them were wrecking him at the moment.

Must have been though, because Beth’s gaze became a little heated, and he was just about to start fidgeting from it, when she glanced down to the happily content kit in her arms – before looking back at him.

“I wanna babysit her.”

His mind and body froze for a few moments, before he answered as elegantly as he could.

“Wha’?”

“Ya need a babysitter for her don’t you?” She asked, giving him a challenging look circa first lunchtime together where she’d informed him of her disapproval of his eating habits. He nodded, feeling a little on the flabbergasted side, an emotion he’d only become fuckin’  _ acquainted _ with since meeting Beth. “Alright then, I think it should be me.” 

_ Well. Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the shenanigans that these two might get up to *sigh* should be fun. You know, I always have stuff I want to mention in these notes, and then I start typing them and forget it all. Oh well, if you have any questions lord knows I reply to everything so just let me know.


	15. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they both lie to themselves for the greater good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Huh, a random thought just hit me, I was thinking that things were going to progress faster in this story than my other one, but thinking on it now, I don't know if that'll be the case. I don't know why I insist on putting the slow in slow burn, my apologies. 
> 
> Anyway, here's a cute little chapter where they make poor decisions in order for the plot to continue - I mean - because they want to keep spending time together.
> 
> I wish you all happy reading! 
> 
> Oh! And a quick shout out to Karin who reminded me what time it was, otherwise this wouldn't have gotten published for another 4 hours :D

**Chapter 14**

**Tuesday, July 4** **th** **– Sunday, July 9** **th**

Daryl’s blank look caused a slight amount of panic to prickle through Beth’s chest. She hadn’t meant her words to sound so demanding, if they had, hadn’t meant to overstep her bounds yet again… _ if _ she had. It just made so much sense in her head, for her to be the one to watch Auri. After all, she knew she was one of the few people that Daryl would trust doing it. Carol no doubt would be another, but the woman was already a single mom who had her own child to raise.

Maybe the whole mulligan day was playing a part in his hesitation too – Daryl wasn’t exactly the easiest person in the world to read, it could be any number of things making him stand and stare like he was. Glancing uncertainly between him and the baby, Beth settled Aurora back in her bassinet, only looking back to Daryl once the little girl seemed content enough to be laid back down.

“I could babysit her.” She tried again, taking a careful step towards him. Daryl’s sight was that heavy kind, dragging up the peaks of her spine when he answered with a characteristic humming noise. “Auri,” she tried again, hearing more question than acceptance in his sound, “I could…move my schedule at the store around.” She watched his eyebrows clip together and continued quickly. “You wouldn’t have to really pay me much of anythin’ besides what ya could.”

His face scrunched up as he shook his head. “Look, I don’-”

“I know I messed up with Merle, and that I was too much-” Daryl took a step towards her, and Beth’s mouth snapped shut as he waved an irritated hand at what she’d said.

“No ya weren’t, don’ do that,” confusion swamped her a little at his words, did he honestly think that what she had done wasn’t out of the ordinary…“I shouldn’a said the shit I did, we already been over that, agreed I was a fuckin’ asshole an’ everythin’.” His eyes crinkled slightly and Beth realized that he was attempting to make some kind of joke, which made her feel the barest modicum better about continuing.

“Well, ok but I know at the hospital and then back here, that it freaked you out.” She could still feel the chill against her skin when he’d released his hold mulligan night, the hot flashing joy of today when he’d pulled her hard against him, even if it  _ was _ only for the briefest moment.

“I jus’,” his eyes skipped away from her, shoulders hunching against whatever turmoil their touching had been causing him, “I…can’t. I can’t.” And the dejected awkwardness in his expression had Beth taking another questing step towards him. 

Of course she wanted more with him, even if their moments by her car that night – him telling her he didn’t want her to go – had shed some light on her own insecurities that she hadn’t been aware of…

There was something about Daryl that she couldn’t shake and didn’t want to.

“I know.” She offered quietly, trying and failing to keep her arms uncrossed at her sides.

“An’ if you’re gonna be lookin’ after Kit, I  _ really _ can’t.” His gaze returning to hers had Beth’s toes curling in her shoes, he just looked so darned earnest, but also so friggin’ torn it was hard to remember how to breathe or think with him looking at her like that.

She knew exactly what he meant, turning back to the small wooden structure she met the eyes of the little girl that was blinking uncertainly in her direction. Maybe it was for the best then, that she did watch Aurora, it’d make this friendship have a few more boundaries on it. 

Beth’s mind kicked back to feeling his face against her neck, his biceps framing her head. He hadn’t wanted her to leave, and even though that didn’t mean  _ necessarily _ that they’d be sleeping together if she stayed…

Daryl obviously had more experience in that department than she did, and at the time the only thing Beth could think was that there was no way to know what expectations he’d have…That thought process was idiotic of course, they’d agreed they wouldn’t be doing anything like kissing passed that day. And she wouldn’t have this mad crush on him if she thought for a moment that Daryl was the kind that’d sleep with her under such circumstances…but then there was Auri and Beth realized she really had  _ no idea _ at all how he’d been in  _ other _ relationships. Only the way he’d been with her, how he’d reacted anytime she got closer, like he was afraid of being bitten.

At the very least it clarified how she felt about her  _ lack _ of experience, and that was decidedly panicked at the idea of sleeping with a man Daryl’s age, who, by the very existence of his daughter – had more knowledge of sex than Beth did. 

No, babysitting might backfire in the distance department, but maybe it’d give them more time to get used to one another. Work out expectations and…she liked the idea of taking care of Aurora, of singing her songs and rocking her to sleep. And after a while, maybe it’d make Daryl realize he  _ could _ handle a romantic relationship too. She just hoped she’d worked out her own issues when or if that happened. Making up her mind, Beth turned to Daryl with a bright smile.

“It’s not gonna be a problem Daryl.” She informed him briskly, dropping her barrier of crossed arms, ignoring for the moment his suspicious narrowed eyes. “’Cause I don’t even  _ like _ you like that.” She was worried for a moment that her smile hadn’t been large enough to tune him into the fact that she was joking. His look twisted and darkened momentarily, before storm blues tracked the curve of her mouth.

“C’mon.” He scoffed, and she shelved the relief she felt in order to prod him into playing along.

“What?” She raised her brows at him challengingly. “So I  _ let _ ya kiss me.” Shrugging, her pulse tripped along her throat at the almost hurt expression that marred his earlier disbelief. 

“ _ Let _ -”

She continued quickly, doing her best to ham up the delivery. “I’d caught ya off guard an’ you were all worried about gettin’ Auri home.” She sighed loudly, cocking a hip and bobbing a nod as she continued. “ _ Tons _ of emotion, but its fine an’ we’re not gonna have a problem ‘cause it’s  _ not _ happenin’ again.”

Beth held her breath as he dug through her eyes before making another derisive noise that allowed her lungs to begin working once more. The man was a damn enigma, he was so rough and crass with some things, but in the next stumbling footfall – she was worried she had the power to break him into fractured serrated bits. 

“Ya know I ain’t fallin’ fer this shit righ’? Yer lyin’ through yer teeth right now.” 

She did know, in fact she was betting on just that, and maybe she was playing with fire, but it didn’t feel much like lying when she was doing her darnedest to make sure he realized she  _ wasn’t _ telling the truth. Because  _ obviously _ she liked him like that, it probably  _ was _ going to end up being an enormous problem, and for the love of everything holy she hoped it  _ would _ be happening again…and again and again…eventually. 

“ _ Please _ ,” she mocked lightly, taking one of the last steps she could to close the distance between them, eyes still carefully trained on his, “you must think  _ a lot _ of yourself Mr. Dixon.”

He scowled down at her, slit sight flicking towards her mouth and back. “Mister?”

“If I’m your employee we gotta be professional don’t we?” Beth swallowed through the sudden dryness in her throat when color darkened the shade of Daryl’s skin tone, and she couldn’t help but wonder if the title had taken him to a place that was less than  _ professional _ . 

“Hell no.” He rasped out and she quickly nodded for both their sakes.

“Fine, but I’m serious, just ‘cause I  _ let _ ya kiss me, it doesn’t have to mean nothin’.” He was shaking his head at her words, and she went back to smiling, there was the smallest tilt to his mouth as she continued. “At least not for right now at any rate.”

“An’ all the stuff ya said, an’ what ya’ve done for me, what yer  _ still _ doin’?” 

The next pump of blood through her heart felt at least ten degrees warmer than any of the prior ones, and the heat tickled along veins and over muscles making her feel near feverish. It seemed that apparently, while Daryl got the idea that she was doing her best to give him, give them both, an out so that they could continue spending mostly innocent time together and also so that Aurora wouldn’t have to be carted around to any and all manner of friends or daycares – he was still determined to make it as difficult as possible. Man was a glutton for punishment, but Lord only knew, maybe that’s why he didn’t mind putting up with her bossy butt all the time.

“Can’t use the mulligan day against me Daryl.” She chastised, poking him slightly in the chest as she did so. “We’re back ta’ bein’ friends now, an’ heck, I do stuff for  _ Merle _ . Ya think I’m crushin’ on him too or somethin’?”

Beth had to fold her lips a little to stop the laugh that popped into the back of her throat at Daryl’s expression, it was pretty clear he found the idea distasteful to say the very least.

“Fine, if tha’s the line yer sellin’.” He said at last, thankfully looking as though he was on the same page as she was. 

It was just a smokescreen, just a mantra for them to tie themselves to while he balanced out his life, and maybe then they could look into making a go of it. So he knew, that just about everything she’d said, was complete bull. A somewhat cleaner slate to proceed from, it’d probably serve absolutely no good at all, but they had to try, because the alternative was them spending even less time together to avoid a repeat performance of their mulligan day. And neither of them seemed able to handle that happening right now.

“You good lookin’ men sure are somethin’ I tell ya.” She launched into straight teasing, remembering his odd reaction to her bringing it up before. It didn’t change much, his brows furrowed and he clicked his tongue disbelievingly.

“Good  _ what _ ?”  

Ignoring him she continued, crowding his space a little. “Every time a girl smiles at ya, doesn’ mean we’re flirtin’ ya know.” He gave her a squint eyed look before she was poking him again, smile stretching when he batted her hand away from his side.

“Stop.” He groused, but his mouth was thinned to a sliver, the corners ticking up uncertainly.

“When I say ‘hey Daryl’ when we see each other, it ain’t a’ come on.”

“Good lord, alrigh’ I get it.” Beth watched him expectantly as he pinned her with what she was pleasantly alarmed to consider an affectionate look, before he was pulling her into another hug, long arms winding behind her head. “I’d  _ like _ it. If ya watched Auri for me.” 

A constriction around her ribs she hadn’t known was still there, loosened by small degrees, and she felt herself grin into his shoulder as her hands fisted themselves in his leather vest.

“Oh no.” She whispered, feeling his scruff snag on her hair while he listened. “Hugs are foreplay, you’ve done it now.”

His hold tightened, and Beth closed her eyes and nuzzled her smile into him as he muttered. 

“Crazy,  _ crazy _ girl.”

It wasn’t until later, when they were both sitting on his couch, legs carefully not touching, when Daryl stopped her movements, fingers half-slid into the envelope containing the pictures from the shower.

“Ya didn’ have t’ say all that.” Beth blinked at him a bit in confusion, noticing the way he wasn’t meeting her gaze, but looking at the few digits disappearing into the brown paper confines. “Was gonna ask ya, t’ watch ‘er.”

“Oh.” It wasn’t clear what else she could say in response to that, but she found it…reassuring. Knowing that she hadn’t brow beaten him into doing something else he didn’t necessarily want.

“Jus’ beat me to it,” he continued quietly, “thought I was gonna have t’ talk ya into it or somethin’.” He shrugged a bit, gaze sliding down to his hands that were fidgeting steadily where they hung, propped between his knees. 

“Yeah?” She was rewarded with a glance when she knocked a thigh against his. “An’ what would that have looked like?” The next clash of his eyes with hers, stilled her down to the beat, and Beth felt the sudden need to babble but did her best to reign it in. “I mean are we talkin’ somethin’ good? Like how I got a shake outta Rick? My weight in pizza? Am I gettin’ close?”

He made a low snorting noise before shaking his head. “Might’a said please I guess.”

Beth  _ tsked _ slightly through her grin. “Well, dang it, me an’ my big mouth.”

Daryl ticked his chin a little to the side, giving her one of those miniscule smiles that looked like he didn’t mean to be doing it. Storing up the warm fuzzies it gave her, Beth offered him the batch of pictures, watching with an ache as he took them gingerly from her grasp. He flipped through each shot slowly, mouth thin and curved like the barest bit of moon. Looking more at him than the prints Aaron had given her, Beth couldn’t help the wonder she felt at the fact that he wasn’t married with a gaggle of kids by now.

It just didn’t make any sense to her, from everything she’d seen, like how he was with Auri and her…Daryl was by no means perfect, but had no one really been interested in giving him a fair shot before now? She just couldn’t accept the idea that it had anything to do with her alone.

“You date a lot before this Daryl?” Her throat tightened painfully when his eyes snapped to hers, an instant wariness there that she hadn’t seen in a while. With a faltering smile she motioned to the filmed splashes of color in his hand, when he still didn’t offer any kind of answer but a stare, she tried again. “Ah c’mon, friends talk about this kinda stuff all the time.”

Darkened steel shot sky tracked her face before he shrugged, turning back to the photos in his hand. She had to literally bite her lip to keep herself from badgering him, they were back to being ‘friends’ but that didn’t mean he’d be willing to discuss this kind of thing with her. And she was going to try, for as long as she could manage, not to prod him. It wasn’t right to crack him open like she’d been doing. It’d made him snap like she knew he would, and Beth could say without any doubt that fighting with Daryl wasn’t something she’d like to repeat.

His newly agitated movements suddenly stilled, and she leaned closer to him to see what had calmed his restless hands. He’d gotten to the picture that was her favorite, the one that she’d already taken a snapshot of with her phone to keep for herself. She’d been jittery about showing him the lot of them all at once. Afraid he’d shuffle right passed this particular photo without much notice.

It was of the two of them, they were sitting at the table where the group had worked on the onesies. Beth was leaning against his arm, peering down at the table and the little decorated bit of fabric that couldn’t be seen, and she had a wistful kind of smile on her face. But it was Daryl’s look that had caught her attention as soon as she’d flipped to the print. His covert peeking had been caught by the camera’s click, and it shouldn’t mean all that much, just his little sideways glimpse through shaggy hair. But it was still heart tripping to see, and in it Beth could finally understand what her mama had been talking about.

She’d never seen such a vulnerable expression captured in such a quick breadth of time.

“Didn’ like any of ‘em. Women. Before.” Beth shot him a confused glance before freezing, he’d said it so lowly, and he was still running heavy blues over the two of them in the picture. “Never really liked…”

Daryl’s words tapered off like a volume dial turned counterclockwise, but she watched as one squared palm detached from the film, thick fingers rubbing together uneasily before he was shaking his head in agitation.

Never really liked what?

Sex? Kissing? 

Beth’s eyes followed his edgy movements before he was using the hand to move the picture to the back of pile and continue his viewing of Aaron’s work. She continued to watch him silently, trying to discern what his half-said sentences and unconscious motions amounted to. The friction filled rub of roughened, calloused, hardworking flesh replayed on a loop in her mind.

\- Doesn’t like touching? Or being touched?

That didn’t make any kind of sense, not after the way he’d chased her lips, cradled hands and arms around her until she couldn’t breathe or function. Her pondering had stretched the silence into something rickety and sharp, she caught the way his teeth worried the back of his bottom lip and how his eyes had taken on a slightly glazed appearance. Beth wasn’t really sure what to say, if anything that she did manage to stutter or fumble out would help.

Steeling herself slightly, she leaned into him, resting an apologetic head on his bare shoulder. For a tick or two of a clock he tensed, before the muscle below her head softened, and he continued through the pictures at a slower more studying pace. After a few shuffling actions, Beth began a running commentary on the events, adding easy jokes that had him huffing or scoffing next to her. Maybe she didn’t quite know what to do with the information he’d given her, but there was no way she was going to have him feeling awkward or self-conscious over it.

The rest of Beth’s week spiraled into a litany of uncomfortable conversations with different people in her life. Her parents weren’t overly happy to find out she was back so soon to doing favors for the man that’d hollered full volume at her in their driveway, apology or no apology, Hershel and Annette weren’t of the opinion that Daryl Dixon deserved so much of their daughter’s time and energy. It was pretty clear to her that the conversations with her mom and dad were going to continue to be rocky for the next little bit, until time and action could show them that Daryl wasn’t another Jimmy looking to take more than he gave.

The next discussion was between her and Jesus (the one from the store, not the son of the heavenly father) and while he was far too nice of a person to make her feel guilty over it, Beth got the idea that her constricting her hours between Sunday and Wednesday was going to cause him some uncomfortable schedule coverage in the future. But with Carol being busy every day but the one in the middle of the week, it was the best her and Daryl could figure for now.

As it was, the new dad was going to have to figure something out for the two days he still didn’t have covered. Sunday, he was out of the garage and the pizzeria was slow enough that Glenn didn’t need him to come in. Monday and Tuesday were sporadic shifts that never tended to be exactly the same, but Daryl had insisted he’d get it figured out.

Perhaps her most gut floating chat happened the Sunday after the fourth when she’d finished a long shift at the store, and was going through Carol’s line. Buying a few magazines for herself and Merle to go into his next care package with her letter, and a few random pictures she’d taken out at the farm and around town. The older woman smiled as Beth deposited her purchases on the belt, and she had a moment to feel relief about the quiet state of the store, when Carol began somewhat hesitantly.

“So, how’re…things?” Taking in the overly bright smile and leading tone, Beth couldn’t help but tense in a rather Daryl-esque manner.

“Things are…good.” She answered slowly, flashing her own mega-wide grin. “Why?”

Ringing up the purchases, Carol considered her for a moment before continuing. “I just thought I’d check in, see if you and Daryl were still alright?”

An ugly little nagging sensation took residence in her stomach and Beth felt her face pinch slightly. She knew that Carol and Daryl had some kind of strong relationship, but she’d never gotten any kind of vibe that it was more than friendship. It must be a close enough one for him to confide in her about pretty private matters, because Carol was speaking as if she knew about the fight, or had some other reason for questioning Beth the way she was.

“Of course.” She didn’t try to hide the confusion in her expression as she continued. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Look, I’m not trying to stick my nose where it doesn’t belong.” Beth slid her card after Carol totaled up her purchases, trying all the time to get a handle on where her coworker was coming from. “I know that Daryl is a good man, and I know that you are an incredibly giving and well-meaning person.” She had an overwhelming feeling that a but was swiftly coming. “But,” yeah that hadn’t taken long, “does it ever strike you as a little unhealthy? This relationship the two of you have going on?”

Anger crackled like a fault line through her body, and she did her best to breathe her way through it, Carol’s face was twisted in a genuine amount of concern that didn’t deserve the few barbed words that sprung to the tip of Beth’s tongue.

“What do you mean?” 

_ Where in the world are the droves of customers when you need them? _

“Well it seems like you do an awful lot for him, and I just…I don’t know if he’ll ever be able to return it the way that you might want.” 

There was a time when she wouldn’t have been able to swallow down the recommendation that the other woman mind her business, might have looked for a way to lash out to cause harm. But a lot of things had changed about her since she’d made it out of the hospital with her arm stitched, after her mama had been diagnosed as in remission. 

And maybe it took her a little bit of a blink and breathe, but she was eventually able to come to a kind of thankfulness that she had people in her life that worried about her – like her parents did. That Daryl had the same in his – like Carol. Along with that came the knowledge that neither party knew what she and Daryl did about everything that had had happened between the two of them.

Carol had known him longer, had maybe seen how standoffish he was with people in general, didn’t want Beth to get in over her head, didn’t want her taking the consequences of it out on Daryl when or if she did. These were all good things…and if she was  _ truly _ a good person, maybe all these thoughts would stop the churning in her gut, and the heating of her veins, as it was, she might have to settle for putting on a brave face. 

Stiff upper lip the heck outta this thing.

“And what way is that?” She managed, voice blessfully even and inquiring as she pulled her bag from the carousel.

“He said that…” Carol was beginning to look as uncomfortable with the conversation as Beth felt, which again, if she were truly a good person wouldn’t make her feel better. “That the two of you didn’t like one another like that, more than friends, that is.”

It made not one lick of sense for her to feel hurt at the moment, that he’d had this conversation about her with someone. That he’d said the things they’d said to one another. If it had gotten brought up with her, she’d more than likely have said much of the same. The bile tickling her throat didn’t seem to agree, but she swallowed roughly and replied.

“That’s right.”

Carol pinned her with what Beth could only describe as a ‘mom stare’ before continuing.

“Beth.” The two looked at one another silently, before Carol shook her head, mouth pursed and nearly regretful. “Never mind, like I said, it’s none of my business. I might think the two of you are lying to everyone,  _ or _ maybe just yourselves. But I can also maybe guess the why.” She offered Beth a slight smile. “I’d just hate to see either one of you hurt, good people deserve better than what they get sometimes.”

Nodding in return, Beth gave a halfhearted wave before exiting the store, mind and stomach in upheaval. She wasn’t upset at Carol, there had been as much concern for Beth as for Daryl in that talk, and he needed people in his corner, that’s all that Carol was. It still rankled her something fierce though, that their relationship was viewed as  _ unhealthy _ in any way…but then…she supposed it wasn’t that far of a leap.

Things with that dang redneck were just always so muddled. 

She did her best not to think of it on her drive home, turned the volume up on her radio and sang loud to each song that rolled through with a country twang. Ignored for as long as she could the text picture she’d received from  _ that _ man while she’d been elbow deep in coupons and WIC checks. Made it all the way through a shower and grabbing some of her mama’s leftover chicken fried steak and green beans for dinner, before succumbing to her rabid curiosity.

The pulling up of the corners of her mouth twisted at her heart and deadened some of the air in her lungs when she deciphered what the blurry picture was supposed to be of. Auri lay in her bassinet, blue eyes a dark that made Beth want to swim, head tilted like it did when she was looking at her daddy, and dressed in a familiar black and bright pink outfit. The accompanying words only made her smile more.

\-  _ fuck, my kid is cute as hell _

She definitely couldn’t argue with him there, scraping quick teeth over her lip, Beth tapped out a reply. 

\-  _ She REALLY is :) _

A reply came through so quickly it gave her a little thrill to know he was thinking about her, which then made her feel a little ridiculous, and she sighed when his message popped up.

\-  _ your day alright? _

Staring at the question longer than it warranted, Beth answered haltingly, hoping the answer would be sufficient to give her time to detox from her latest awkward conversation.

\-  _ yeah it was fine _

There was a dragging pause in comparison to his previous response time, and she had the seconds to feel a severe mixture of emotions, before his name sprung across her screen. And then she was inhaling too hard, coughing in shock before she was able to slide a thumb and still the incessant buzzing.

“Daryl?” There was a kind of shivering dread and excitement that came with her answering the line, she tried telling herself that he simply hated texting, but she couldn’t stop the wonder that asked if he’d somehow picked up on her mood from so simple an answer.

“What happened?” 

It didn’t mean anything, it didn’t, and it couldn’t – not for now.

“Nothin’ bad really.” She hedged, almost able to hear his huff of annoyance as it sent static over the line.

“Girl, ain’t gotten a message from ya yet, that ain’t got ten a’ them mo-gee things and at least three exclamations when yer tellin’ me about your day.” She rolled her eyes, scuffing a bare foot against her fluffy carpet. 

“Again with the dramatic exaggerations.” She murmured into the line. “An’ it’s  _ emoji _ you friggin’ luddite.” He was quiet and she sighed, dragging her steps to her bed and collapsing onto it, before curling herself into a protective ball. “Talked to Carol today.”

The silence on his end somehow managed to deepen before he spoke. “What’d y’all talk about?”

Beth screwed up her face, suddenly wishing she’d made the extra effort in order to avoid yet another discussion that made her skin ripple and belly clench.

“Bet ya can guess.” There was a rustling from his end, and she imagined him laying down in his own bed, or maybe sprawling long limbed on his couch.

“Well, c’mon woman.” He grumbled lowly, making her close her eyes. “Hell she say t’ make yer day jus’  _ fine _ ?” 

It didn’t mean anything, it didn’t.

“We’re unhealthy, together.” She said in a near whisper, knowing he’d hear. “An’ I do a lot for ya, that’s not gonna get me what I want.” His silence wrapped her and cushioned the tumult into something controllable. “An’ we’re lyin’ to everyone includin’ ourselves about not likin’ each other more ‘an friends.”

It wasn’t possible, but Beth could swear she heard the cut of tooth against flesh, the shredding of his cuticles, or the tearing of skin along cracked knuckles. This time she waited him out, gave him whatever time he needed to formulate some audible comeback to what she’d told him. 

“Thought tha’s what ya wanted us tellin’ people.” Pressing the phone hard against her ear to hear him, she waited again for him to continue. “Least to the last bit, she asked me about it las’ Wednesday…” Clearing his throat he went on in hardly a higher volume. “L’tell ‘er ‘bout the hospital, ‘bout askin’ ya t’stay too.”

“Why?” Her heart was making little half-assed pumps that weren’t quite doing the trick.

“’Cause yer not the only one  _ wantin’ _ things, makes it sound like yer chasin’ me or some kinda bullshit like that.” Ok, so maybe it did mean something, maybe it didn’t matter that it couldn’t, or shouldn’t. “You think she’s right?” He asked after a moment. “’Bout us bein’ unhealthy or whatever, ya doin’ too much for me?”

“I  _ like _ doin’ stuff for ya.” She answered a little stubbornly after some thought. “Don’t really know about the other, feels better than…than what I’ve had before.” Thinking again for a second she continued. “I don’t want you to say anythin’ ta’ Carol, about what happened at the hospital or after.” Daryl made an inquiring grunting sound that made her smile for some reason. “Like ta’ keep it…You know, between us.”

“Hmm?”

“Keep it…” Struggling, Beth finally reopened her eyes, they were going so far passed  _ friendship _ talk – they couldn’t even see where that bubbling safe-zone was anymore. “ _ For _ us.”

“Even if we ain’t doin’ it again?” He asked, and she knew his face was screwed up in irritation at the situation, a mumbled something she couldn’t catch but sounded vaguely like ‘fer now’ before he finished. “Guess if that’s what ya want…”

“Yeah.” Affirming her decision to him, Beth traced the shadows seeping up her walls to her ceiling. “You think we’re gonna be able to work out this friends thing?”

His breath scraped out into her ear, and she swallowed her sigh. “Gotta‘nother choice?”

_ No _ .

Either he spread himself thin to breaking, trying to be everything to everyone – and she got the idea Daryl was already pulling some deep seated amount of will to be handling what he was at the moment. Or they called it quits on being around one another altogether, which sounded a deep level of hell piece of awful.

“Can’t say as I do Mr. Dixon.” She answered tiredly, closing her eyes once more with a smile at his muttering.

“Don’ listen fer shit.”

“Apologies  _ Mr. Dixon _ .”  

“Go t’bed Greene.” He grumped, making her grin even wider.

She almost shot out some other challenging remark, but decided against it at the last moment.

“Night Daryl.” The next humming sound was far more approving and thoughtful, and she suddenly wished with a kind of throbbing want, to be curled up next to him while he made that sound, maybe while drifting a large hand down her back or through her hair.

“Night Beth.”

She clicked the end call button, and blinked off into the steadily growing darkness.

Friends – just friends.

For now anyway.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, I'm not trying to hate on Carol, or have anyone have bad feelings towards her, she's just the only one I figured who knew each of them somewhat well enough to be concerned about what their relationship is starting to look like from the outside. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome, even if it's a cry for more kissing and such, a vain, hopeless, cry. ^.~


	16. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting and tractors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Thank you all for your support, might not have double uploads for Fix this week, we'll see how it goes. A few things before we get to it, I make references to tractor repair of which I did very little research on and could in all likely hood be wrong about - my apologies - there's also joking references about hit and runs which I in no way condone and again apologize now for anyone who has been a victim of this or knows someone who has.
> 
> Finally I've given Jimmy the last name of Blake, b/c there was a Jimmy Blake in that XBOX 360 game with Daryl as the main character, and it seemed to fit well enough, so shout out to the game.
> 
> I wish you all happy reading.

**Chapter 15**

**Thursday, July 13** **th** **– Sunday, 16** **th**

Daryl pulled into the small area in front of his place and squinted at the front door in a kind of nervous anticipation. Beth was in there with Auri, his shift was over, and if he could swing a bit more luck his way, he’d get to spend some time with his girls. And fuck it if the blonde wasn’t technically his to claim, ain’t nobody in his head but him. He could move that crazy woman into whatever category he wanted to, only person that had to deal with it was him.

The door opened and he felt the instant small bunching of his cheek when his lips twitched into a smile. She came out holding his kid, grinning fit to split her face, and it was like his long suck ass day hadn’t happened at all. Through all the broke down cars and bitchy customers, this had been the thing that kept him from snapping as the time had rolled by. The morning interaction with Beth had been brief, he’d backed her car into place, shown her one more time where all the kit’s things were and that had been about it. 

_ ‘Cept when she insisted on repackin’ m’damn lunch. _

He’d thought his bag containing three day old pizza and chips was sufficient, he’d been woefully misinformed as it turned out. Hadn’t even made a try for the sack when she’d plucked it from his grasp, had then stood ridiculously fuckin’ amused with a hip against his counter as she fussed over his lack of ‘acceptable’ food in the fridge. Daryl didn’t know how he could like a woman so much that was so goddamn naggy sometimes, but there was something about the way Beth pecked at shit that made him exasperated and happy all at once. It was confusing, and obnoxious, and he couldn’t quite get enough of it for some unknown reason.

Climbing out of his truck, he was hit full face with something that smelled fuckin’ amazing, before he could even focus on his baby and his way too good lookin’ babysitter. Swinging the heavy metal door shut, Daryl got distracted about asking how the hell she’d managed to cook  _ anything _ with what he knew had been left in his kitchen, by his daughter’s happy cooing noises that threatened his manliness by gripping his heart and pricking his eyes. 

“Welcome home daddy!” Beth voiced in a slightly higher pitch, waving one of Aurora’s small hands towards him as he approached. “Missed you so much, didn’t we?” She continued in a normal tone, cheeks pinking and smile turning sweet as she looked at him.

“She good for ya?” He questioned half-worriedly, not about his kid’s actual behavior but of everything going alright while he was gone. 

Considering he hadn’t known her that long, he’d managed to shore up an abundant amount of trust in Beth, but things being what they were he doubted there’d ever come a time when he wasn’t concerned half-to-death with everything having to do with his kid. Didn’t mind it though, hell, might be the most normal reaction to something he’d ever had.

“’Course she was.” He followed Beth as she led him back inside, where that delicious smell ran hungry fingers through his gut. “Don’t get me wrong, little lady likes to party, but I think I kept up with her pretty dang well.”

Daryl huffed a loud breath through his nose, unzipping his work coveralls slightly. “Kit’s lil’ but she’s still a damn Dixon, wouldn’ expect no less.”

“I uh, don’t know if you were wantin’ ta’ shower or anythin’.” She cleared her throat and became very interested in getting Auri into her bouncy. Daryl looked down at himself and realized his undershirt was basically plastered all along his torso, making the back of his neck flush and a quick tingling swamp his body. “But I don’t got anywhere I need to be, if you were wantin’ to take one before dinner.”

He grated out some grunting humming type noise, and beat feet to the back of the house. Shit shakes, it shouldn’t hit that hard, for either of them. One sweat soaked piece of clothing and suddenly they were back to mulligan day with him pressing her back against the side of the Santa Fe, wanting nothing more than to scoop up those rangy petite little limbs and carry her right back inside his place. 

Shaking the thoughts from his head he gathered up what fresh clothes he could find and headed into the bathroom. Showering with quick efficient movements, skin tightening under the near freezing temperature, he stepped from the tub while rolling the stiffness from his shoulders that the cold water had allowed to seep in. Scrubbing the chilled droplets from his body, Daryl jerked on his clothes, all the while becoming more aware of the scents of meat and something spicy flooding his previously preoccupied senses. 

Cursing in irritation, he poked at the holes in his t-shirt, normally it wouldn’t bother him any but his muscles were tired enough after his workday and he really didn’t want to take another frost filled shower if Beth’s eyes happened to stay glued to the skin that peeked out. Muttering in irritation, he went back into his room as swiftly as he could. Pawing through his laundry there that was in confusing jumbled piles of varying degrees of cleanliness. The smells of dinner followed him in and he remembered his earlier thoughts about how in the hell she’d managed to make something that smelled that good with what he had.

“Beth?” He called out, just about ripping the dampened shirt from his back, then louder when she hadn’t answered him after a couple moments. “Hey Beth?”

“Yeah?” Her voice wavered in from the front room as he chucked yet another shirt to the side that was covered in engine grease.

“The hell you make for dinner?”

There was a pause, giving him enough time to worry he’d asked the question the wrong damn way, when a slight noise behind him caused him to whip around. She stood there, eyes large and still tracking his torso before making it up to his face. Newly warmed tendons and flesh tensed to hurting as silence smothered the both of them. His back. Why the fuck hadn’t he shut his goddamn door when he’d come back in? Flashes of old glimpses he’d had of it went through his mind’s eye, and his jaw clamped until his teeth ached. Girl wasn’t an idiot, lash scars were easy enough to pinpoint, and Daryl knew the way they roped across his goddamn body, made him look like a fuckin’ pitbull with a shitty record in the fighting ring.

Funny, fucking hilarious, how any of the times he’d kissed her, or let his mind barely grasp onto the thought of things going further – he’d somehow forgotten this part. That she’d see them, eventually, because even in mindless little daydreams or late night fantasies, it’d never been a onetime thing like how Aurora had been conceived. Oh no. With Beth it was always something that’d be happening in his head with the knowledge of it not being just the once.

Right now he did his best to unclench the fingers that were death gripped around the other clean shirt he’d found, reigned in whatever shitty angry thing that clawed up his throat like bile. He fuckin’ hated her seeing them, knowing they were there, the way she was looking at him now, and the quiet that still trickled into his lungs making him want to choke. Maybe he was learning shit after all though, because where he’d have more than likely lashed out in the past, he kept his fool mouth shut. Ripping into Beth Greene wasn’t a goddamn option, that small dark span of time when they’d not been speaking was enough to keep his teeth firmly locked.

“You ain’t never gonna do that to somebody.” Her sudden words trapped the air in his chest, and he got lost somewhere in the hard darkness of her blues. “’Specially not that little girl.”

It wasn’t anything he didn’t know, and had someone asked, he’d have growled a few choice expletives about the idea of someone telling him that shit like it was ever in question to begin with. But just like nothing else seemed to, it just didn’t work that way with Beth, look on her face and certainty in her tenor making it sound like the truth of what she’d said was now written in stone. And it didn’t hurt that on some level, it made him feel – relieved – that Beth knew he wasn’t ever going to put his hands on someone in the way that’d been done to him. That she trusted him that much.

Swallowing the tightness in his throat, he gave a tipping nod, lip half-pulled between his teeth as she returned the motion and then hastily disappeared from view after tripping one more pass down his partially clothed form. It took him longer than it should to snap the hell out of it and yank the troublesome garment over his head. Taking another second to breathe, he all but shuffled his way back out towards the main rooms, feeling somehow sheepish though he couldn’t quite figure the why.

He found her in the kitchen, Auri turned her way in the bouncy, though she looked milliseconds away from falling asleep. Beth was pulling a pan he knew he didn’t own, out of the oven that looked cleaner than the last time he’d seen it this morning. She placed something cheese and red sauce covered on a dish towel protected counter, before flashing him an uncertain and rather sheepish look of her own.

“I’m sorry about,” she gestured an oven mitted hand (also not his) in the direction of his bedroom before continuing, “I couldn’t quite hear you, an’ I just figured you’d…that you wouldn’t be…” Sputtering to a stop, Beth looked at him with a certain amount of pleading that he understood all too well, having been a participant of far too many awkward social interactions himself.

“S’alrigh’.” Leaning against the counter near her, he crossed his arms and shrugged without meeting her gaze. “M’old man…he…” Unable to encompass the amount of pain and rage that involved his dad, Daryl finished with another rolling of his shoulders, feeling the fabric on his back more keenly than he had in a long while.

“Is he, uh, still around?” Beth questioned timidly, obviously waiting for him to snap or stonewall her at any moment. He was a little confused when his shaking head made her sigh in relief, and he watched as she plucked a couple plates from the dish dryer.

“Ya wouldn’ve had t’ deal with ‘im Beth.” He told her quietly, trying to figure out her reaction as she opened the drawer with the silverware in it. “I’da kept ‘im away from the both a’ you.” 

She stilled before turning to him with pinched brows, ponytail swinging with the shake of her head. Pure hot energy lanced up his arm where she dragged pan warmed fingers along his bare skin, and he did his best not to jump even as he felt the muscles of his forearm twitch uncontrollably where her pads lingered.

“Wasn’t thinkin’ about me an’ Auri, Daryl.” 

It wasn’t mulligan day anymore, and anyway, he couldn’t give this woman anything more than a kiss and some complicated fucking feelings right now. Which wasn’t a quarter of what she deserved, so he did what he could about the half lidded look he was giving her, stopped the sway of his body before it could carry him all the way down to her mouth. His puppy dog ass couldn’t even handle a nod as she pried her sight away from his, Christ, but wasn’t he acting like a love sick idiot right now? 

Turning his attention almost desperately to what she was taking a spatula to, cutting along the layer of cheese and sauce along the top and exposing what looked like tortilla beneath. His stomach picked that perfect moment to release a savage growling noise that earned him a pleased smile from the girl that wasn’t his anywhere else but in his head – or at least that’s what he was going to tell himself as many times as it took not to kiss her right now.

“Hope ya like enchiladas.” Beth worked the flat of the spatula under two of the said food items before levering them onto a plate, and then she reopened the oven to pull out a smaller pan she’d apparently been keeping warm there, and dolloped a small helping of rice on the plate as well.

“Tryin’ t’get me fat?” He asked, eyeing the generous portion of food.

“Who the heck said this was for you?” She sassed haughtily, raising her brows at him and making him snort. “Already cooked for you, ain’t servin’ ya too.” Lips pressing tight together to keep in his smile, he watched her move passed him. Doing it close enough to brush an uncovered arm against his still crossed ones on her way to the table.

“Yer gonna make yerself sick as fuck.” Daryl informed her while going about putting the same amount of food on his plate.

“Please.” She scoffed through a bite of enchilada. “I could out eat you any day of the week Mr. Dixon.” Shooting her a glare as he settled down across from her at the table, Daryl scooped up a bit of rice, humming away his irritation. “Likes Spanish rice.” Beth murmured, catching his attention as he cut into a cheese covered tortilla, but she wasn’t looking at him anymore so he let it go while popping the next forkful into his mouth.

“Fuck that’s good.” No need to be anything other than fucking enthusiastic when it came to her cooking. “Gonna shock the shit outta me, ‘bout the time ya make somethin’ I  _ don’ _ like.”

“And enchiladas.” She whispered distractedly, before taking her next bite.

“Ya trackin’ me or somethin’ girl?” Daryl stopped mid-chew when Beth flashed him a surprised little glance, before ticking a corner of her mouth up. “Why?”

“Doesn’t make much sense to keep cookin’ stuff ya don’ like now does it?” She answered, pulling up a shoulder in an unsure little motion. “Lucky for me you’re so easy ta’ please so far.”

Watching her closely Daryl ran a quick tongue along the backs of his teeth, before nodding slowly in answer to her reasoning. It felt real strange, and he didn’t know if it’d ever stop, to have someone so interested in him. Should find her weird maybe – and he did a bit – but not in any kind of way that made him want to drop her. Woman could be a damn diamond back and he’d still be holding onto her, admiring her fuckin’ scales, the patterns that stretched along her body...

Taking another sauce filled mouthful of beef, cheese, and tortilla, he peeked at her through his hair, watching her finish one entire enchilada before going to work on the rice. Hair up in a ponytail as per the usual, he noticed the locks twining down were curled in loose soft looking ringlets that he wanted to twine his fingers around. Had a few moments to wonder about the body hidden beneath the brightly colored t-shirt and curve hugging jeans. He doubted she had any tattoos to speak of, but maybe she had a few accidental scars, moles or freckles hiding where he couldn’t see. 

He needed to quit it quick, that way of thought was sure to get his ass in a world of hurt, thoughts about Beth Greene’s body were to be nipped right in the goddamn bud before they got out of hand. Especially now that he was in possession of the unfortunate knowledge that she wasn’t opposed to his lips running over certain parts of that body…tongue too. Wondering what Beth Greene’s pearly shoulder or delicate looking neck tasted like, was the last thing he should be thinking about. Clearing his throat from necessity, Daryl grumbled the first question that popped into his mind, needing some sort of distraction while they finished their food.

“How’re your folks?”

Eyes flicking up to him, her mouth curved before answering. “Good. Mama’s the one brought over the stuff so I could make dinner.” She waved off his scowl and ready to grouse mouth. “She wanted to see Auri anyhow.” He watched as Beth froze slightly, gaze locked on his. “Oh crud I didn’t even think ta’ ask you if it was ok for her to come over.”

Face twisting up, he shot a hard breath through his nose at the worry in her tone, didn’t she get that his shitty cabin should consider itself fuckin’ lucky to have any of the Greene women visit it? Daryl sure did, never dreamed he’d be coming home to a woman with dinner ready and baby sleeping sweet in their bouncy. And sure, maybe the woman wasn’t technically  _ with _ him (at the moment) the baby was the premature product of a drunken night with an addict he couldn’t remember…All that being said, if it was any other way, Daryl probably wouldn’t have been able to trust it as real.

The picture perfect scene was ragged and patchy as an old country quilt, but nice all the same.

“Yer mom can come over whenever she wants.” Continuing his dinner, he finished a little quietly. “Like your ma, sure Kit does too.”

He didn’t have to look up to know she was giving him one of her pleased smiles, could hear it plain in her voice when she spoke.

“They did seem to get on pretty well while she was here.” Offering a nod, Daryl took a deep breath through the solid weight of food in his stomach, glancing up to see her farther along than he was. Muttering a stubborn string of profanity in his head, he speared another forkful. “Daddy is doin’ alright, though he’s got some kinda issue goin’ on with one of the tractor’s that’s givin’ him fits. Says he’s gonna need to call some special mechanic or somethin’ to come out and take a look at it since Otis is on vacation with his wife.”

Beth’s mouth twisted to the side in a bit of concern that snagged at Daryl’s attention. Running a few things through his head he stayed silent, but nodded to show he’d heard her. They finished their food, and while Daryl consequently wanted to die, he was also a little staggered by the fact that the little slip of a girl across from him seemed unfazed. He was also, however, warm, full, and contentedly sleepy even though it was still early. 

He got a cheeky flash of a grin when he thanked her for dinner. “I noticed ya don’t tell me I shouldn’t go to the trouble anymore.”

Ticking his head to the side he met her playful gaze for a bit before skidding away and rubbing a fidgeting hand over the hairs under his bottom lip. Gathering up the plates, he struggled slightly to his feet with a mild grunt.

“Don’ see the point since yer ass never listens to a’ damn thing I say.”  He could hear her easily enough as she followed him over to the sink where he began rinsing their dishes.

“I  _ listen _ to everythin’ you say.” She argued, reaching across him for the aluminum foil, knocking her side against his. “I just choose not to  _ do _ most any of it.”

“Ain’t that the fuckin’ truth?” He guttered out against the sparks that tickled his ribs, watching as she laid a shining layer of foil over the pan of leftovers. “Gonna listen when I tell ya t’take that home with ya?”

“Pfft.” She sputtered as she moved to open his fridge. “Why? So I have to repack your lunch  _ everyday _ this week?”  

“Woman.” Daryl breathed in irritation that barely licked along his ribcage. “No one said you had to fuss over me t’begin with.”

“Ya don’t get t-”

“Pick when ya fuss over me, yeah I fuckin’ know.” She’d finished sticking the leftovers in the fridge and was looking at him as he shut off the water, the tinniest curve teasing her mouth.

“Good man.” Something in her tone made him want to shiver and flex as she closed the distance between them, he stayed stock still as she rose smoothly to her tip toes and placed a slow to move kiss on his cheek, close enough to his lips to give his body ideas. “Better head home now, have a good night Daryl.”

He sort of coughed an answer at her, as she drew back from him. After he’d walked her to her car, watched her pull away, he went about cleaning up the rest of the leftovers – rice going into one of his only plastic containers. The saying ‘playing with fire’ kept running rampant through his mind anytime Beth was around, but then, he’d been hurt plenty over things worth half as much as she was. 

Sunday rolled around, and after spending some of the week coming home to her and Kit, Daryl was even more determined to do what her words on Thursday had made him think of. So now he rode next to Rick, Aurora muttering what sounded like insults from her seat in the back. 

A thorough shopping trip on Friday, which had involved the purchasing of tupperware, had only seemed to encourage Beth to cook for him more. And he’d come home last night to shake ‘n’ bake chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, and corn. Friday’s meal, that she’d managed to cobble together, had been an assortment of breakfast foods. Which just so happened to be all of the stuff he had left from his  _ last _ shopping trip and that he hadn’t gotten around to fixing, because when in the hell did he have time for breakfast? All of it had been delicious and only reminded him how much he  _ wasn’t _ pulling his weight in the  _ friendship _ department.

The Greene farm came into view, and he tried to stifle the anxiety that came with the sight of the white house. Hershel’s tractor was still busted, and instead of risking being told to take a fuckin’ hike, he’d decided to take a gamble and have Rick give him and his kid a ride out after church services were done, and he figured they’d be home. Things could be about to go very badly, he’d hedged his bets by bringing not only the sheriff but also the cutest little blue eyed, black haired baby that he’d ever seen. Reception might not be warm, but he was almost certain he’d be able to leave the property today without buckshot in his gut.

“Hope you’re not plannin’ on usin’ me as a human shield.” Rick said evenly, his voice sounding loud and sudden due to the over reigning silence that had filled the car to this point. Daryl fought the urge to reestablish that quiet, to stay still and wordless until he was forced to push the sounds from his aching throat. 

Snorting, he settled on not glancing over even though he could feel the other man’s eyes flick to him again and again as the house drew nearer. “Shit, lotta’ good that’d do me, might as well use Glenn’s skinny ass.”

Rick made a low clicking noise with his tongue. “Don’t be gettin’ pissy with me thick thighs,” Daryl threw him a glare as he continued, “I’m not the one that made ya holler at the man’s daughter where he could hear  _ an’ _ see it.”

“Yeah well.” Daryl shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the car rolled to a stop. “Jus’ don’ look the other way, ‘bout the time he shotguns my ass.”

“Hell, I ain’t gonna arrest a man for bein’ protective over his child.” The useless sheriff informed him as he unfolded his lanky form and stood from the vehicle. “Not if it’s just a flesh wound anyway.”

“Fuckin’ comfortin’.” Daryl grumbled, heaving himself out of the car’s confines that were smothering him all of a sudden. “C’mon Kit.” He murmured, unlatching her seat out of the back of the cruiser and straightening with a grunt. “Only damn person I can depend on.”

“Your daddy’s lyin’ to you little girl.” The reason for the smile in his prick-of-a-friend’s voice made itself known when Daryl looked to the front door of the Greene’s house as it opened and a flash of blonde could be seen on the other side of the screen. “An’ that right there’s why.”

“Daryl?” His body tensed immediately, eyes snapping to hers when she hurried out onto the porch, face pinched with confusion and worry. “What is it? Why is…?” Gaze clicking between Rick and himself, he watched as she half-tripped her way down the steps, before stopping a few paces in front of him once she’d gotten a view of Auri’s seat in his hand.

“S’rry for not callin’.” It wasn’t clear to him why she looked so freaked out, until she closed the last little distance between them and crouched down to get a better look at his baby. “You alrigh’?”

“I thought…” She trailed off, hand patting distractedly at her sternum, before reaching in to run a light finger against the kit’s cheek. “I don’t know, I saw the cruiser and then you climbed out and I just…” Shaking her head quickly, Beth stood up once more, giving him a flickering smile. “I’m fine, but what the heck are y’all doin’ here?”

“Afternoon Beth.” Rick offered genially, tipping a forehead towards her and smiling through his heavy – if well groomed – beard. “How was your service?”

“It was just fine thank you Rick.” Seeming to calm a bit from the apparent scare Daryl’s willing appearance at her parent’s place had caused, Beth’s expression turned less strained. “I was just about to head to the store for my shift,” it was only her words that made him notice her attire before she went on, “were you needin’ somethin’?”

Swallowing passed his guilt, Daryl shook his head resolutely. Why the hell wouldn’t she think he was here for some other favor? Never tended to do a damn thing for the woman that watched his kid, cooked for him, made him feel like a fuckin’ human being...kissed him now and then when he got real blessed.

“Bethy?” Hershel Greene leaned out from the opened screen door, eyes steady and searching as he cast them across the interlopers taking up his drive. “What brings your friends by?”

“I don’t quite know yet daddy.” She called back, flashing a look over her shoulder at him. “I think they were just attemptin’ ta’ tell me that.”

Taking a searing breath that burnt him in its raggedness, he nodded and kept his sight steady on the older man that had stepped out and was watching him flatly. 

“Heard one a’ yer tractors was broke down.” Refusing to slide his gaze to Beth’s for reassurance he continued. “Thought I’d take a’ look.” When he received no immediate answer to his offer, Daryl could feel his face screw up against the afternoon heat. “Didn’ mean t’ do it on yer uh,” he scrambled for the terminology, “day a’ worship. But it’s the only one I got free.” He pulled in the urge to finish with a deferential ‘sir’ because he couldn’t shake the years of sneering his dad and brother had done in reaction to guys going around scraping out  _ sirs _ to men they were trying to kiss ass to.  

“Daryl you don’t have to do that.” Beth said quietly, thankfully yanking his attention to her softer sight, he gave her a twitching smile in return before replying lowly.

“Thought yer ma might like to see the kit again anyway.”

She clinched his resolve by melting into another one of her heartbreaking smiles that looped his chest and reeled in tight, before twisting to look back at Hershel. “Daddy?” There was an interesting little tug-of-war that happened between the two that Daryl found enthralling, and if there was any kind of parallel between himself and Hershel (something that was disturbing to study too closely) then when Auri grew up – Daryl was  _ fucked _ . 

The man who had for all intents and purposes looked to be made out of iron, granite, and religious morality, folded into a ruefully smiling heart eyed pushover within moments. 

“Well, I believe that would be quite the burden lifted.” The three adults in the driveway took simultaneous breaths of relief, while Auri whined at still being outside. “Doodlebug, you best be on your way to work.”

Based on her crumpled face, Daryl knew this was suddenly the very last thing Beth wanted to be doing, and she opened and closed her mouth several times as she flicked her eyes between him and Rick.

“You’ll stay for dinner won’t you?” She asked, tone imploring even as he opened his mouth to decline, he was pretty fuckin’ sure that her daddy would want his ass gone quick as possible. “I got a short shift, I’ll be home in time to eat with y’all.”

“Well we’d hate to impose.” Rick spoke up, interrupting anything Daryl might have been about to say, simultaneously walking over to haul Aurora’s seat from his grasp. 

“No I think that sounds like a fine idea, don’t you Daryl?” Hershel replied, eyes twinkling in a way that made his gut crawl around his torso, legless and wailing. “Annette’s making her chicken fettuccine, weather’s a little warm for it, but there’ll be plenty to go around.” Having basically no choice but to nod at this point, that’s exactly what Daryl jerkily did.

Rick had made his way onto the porch, shook hands with the Greene patriarch, before heading into the house calling greetings to Beth’s mama who made excited noises back to him that they couldn’t quite make out. Tipping his head in acknowledgement, Hershel followed after the sheriff, leaving Daryl with Beth. 

“What the heck are ya doin’?” He looked at her with a bit of surprise at her lowly worded and quickly muttered question.

“Helpin’.” Brows furrowed, he felt his neck snap back a bit with his answer, eyeing her like she’d lost her mind for real this time. Woman was looking at him like she expected some other kind of motive.

“Daryl Dixon you are already runnin’ yourself ragged every other day of the dang week.” Beth’s accusation had him shuffling his feet, feeling idiotically fucking shy for some reason all of a sudden under her gaze. “Me cookin’ for ya isn’t a play for free labor.”

“Stop.” He scoffed, waving a dismissive hand at her that earned him a slit lidded glare. “Git yer ass t’ work woman, ya ain’t doin’ neither of us any good standin’ here talkin’ like a fuckin’ loon.”

“You better watch it.” She warned, hands slotting on gently flaring hips that he wouldn’t mind resting his own hands on. “I’m sayin’, what’s the good a’ me workin’ ta’ make things easier on ya when you’re too stupid to rest when you get the dang chance?”

Narrowing his eyes at her he leaned in closer, girl was fuckin’ feisty, took his shit only enough to be able to lob it right back in his goddamn face. The way her blues lit and turned sparking and piercing was something he wished he had the time, privacy, and right to explore and coax into something less smoldering and more earnest burning. But he didn’t get to do any of that, not until he could offer her more than the next to nothing he had right now, and by then maybe she’d move onto someone her age and speed.

“Ain’t gonna fuckin’ tucker me out t’ look at no goddamn tractor and get a good meal.” He growled, feeling a kind of slip of his control that he’d been white knuckling every night he’d been around her. “Now git’cher hind end goin’ ‘fore my  _ stupid _ ass drags ya b’hind the fuckin’ barn and kisses the sass outta yer mouth.”

He didn’t know if the small victory he felt at the shock in her face would be worth the possible fallout, but it was rather rewarding to have her part her lips in surprise and blink at him all slow and astonished. Sweat was trailing itself down nearly every surface of his body, inner temperature far too high not to tie it to some other more enjoyable reason for the fire in his marrow and quick stutter of his pulse. Beth’s jaw dropped a little more, giving him a show of white teeth and pressing tongue as she dragged in a noisy breath.

“Not a very  _ friendly _ thing to say Mr. Dixon.”

He shrugged, looking at her mouth a moment longer before straightening his stance once more.

“Ain’t really had a lot a’ those Greene,” glancing towards the house, he got the distinct feeling they were being observed, not surprising, but it definitely meant he needed to get it together before he gave her parents another unfortunate show. “Might need ya t’ tell me what the hell ya do an’ shit.”

“Well.” Beth cleared her throat, head half turning in the direction of the house as well. “For starters, friends rarely threaten what you just did, while possibly,” her eyes locked on his and Daryl couldn’t stop his tongue from making a restless circuit of his mouth, “effective.” She took a steadying breath before continuing. “It’s not really condoned in most, though possibly not  _ all _ , platonic relationships.”

He bobbed a nod at her, as if this was new information he was committing to memory, returning her twitching smile. It’d be nice if she didn’t have to head to work, he was getting stingy as fuck with getting to spend time with her. It never seemed to be quite enough anymore. But she without a goddamn doubt needed to get away from him, and he’d be seeing her for dinner in any event.

“L’remember that.” He muttered, shoving itching fingers into his pants pockets. “See ya later on then.” 

Thankfully this time she accepted the dismissal with an answering dip of her head, but even with their possible audience and his dangerous lack of restraint, she still took a moment to drag her fingertips along one of his forearms as she passed him by. Doing his best not to choke on his own fucking tongue, Daryl headed into the house quick as his feet could carry him, before they could turn him about and chase her down. 

Once in the house he said hello to Annette, who kindly handed him a glass of sweet tea, which he drank all of with a carefully straight face, while Hershel watched, smirking slightly. It might have gotten him some kind of brownie points he didn't know, he also didn't taste half of it because his tongue and throat were all baking sands and arid cliffs after talking to Beth.

Rick opted to stay inside with the air-conditioning and the cold sweet tea, which was probably for the best since Daryl had the sneaking suspicion he was about to get a  _ helluva _ dressing down and he really didn't need an audience. 

Following Hershel out to one of the out buildings where the surprisingly new tractor was housed, he stayed about a step or two behind the older man all the way out, wanted to be farther back than that but shadowed close as he could manage. In the nearly stifling building it was actually better, there was something for him to focus on and fidget with in an acceptable manner.

_ Thank fuckin' Christ since m'about t' rip my damn fingers bloody. _

Lifting up a side panel, Daryl quickly and wordlessly went to work, keeping half an ear out for whatever lecture he was due. It didn't come right away which mildly irked him, couldn't the old man just get it over with? But then he wasn't in the best position to be demanding shit, so he continued his survey of the engine in front of him and stayed silent.

"It clickin' at ya when you go to start it?" His question was answered with a slight nod which he returned distractedly. "Gonna try it." Said like a statement, he waited, eyes steady on the farming vet until he received another nod.

Listening carefully once he turned the key, he looked around and upon finding some tools nearby, got down to business as quickly and efficiently as he could. Not willing to look like more of an ignorant redneck than he already had in front of this man, Daryl went through all the causes of the issue he could think of fast but thorough.

Next time he tried it, the engine sputtered and caught, chugging along cheerfully making him give a ghost of a grin. It got to be such a grind sometimes, repairing vehicle after vehicle all day every day, but right now he felt that old satisfaction of actually being able to solve a problem and be fuckin' useful for once. When he looked to find Hershel, he discovered the spectator leaning easily against a couple of stacked saw horses face contemplative as Daryl cut the engine back off.

"Just had that air filter changed out." The white bearded man informed him. "What exactly did you do with that hammer?"

"Solenoid was stuck." Daryl muttered, packing the tools back up. "Shouldn' hit it 'less ya've done it a few dozen times before an' know how to knock the fu- friggin' thing just enough without busting it." Motioning vaguely to the tractor he continued. "Didn' wantcha t' have to buy a new starter if I could get it movin' the gear to the flywheel." Feeling a warmth in his cheeks at Hershel's mildly impressed look, Daryl finished with a shrug. "Air filter  _ was _ new, but it got clogged up with chicken dust, happens all the time."

"Well Daryl, I have to thank you, all these years running this farm and I have unfortunately never taken much to the mechanical elements of it." Shaking his snowy head, his expression turned a little rueful once more. "I've come to depend too heavily on Otis's abilities and with him and Patricia on vacation...well, I have a feeling you saved me a penny or two."

His brain nearly swirled in his skull with his sharp side to side movements, and Daryl couldn't clip out the words fast enough. "This ain't got me breakin' even, all the things your family's been doin' fer me an' Kit. S'about time I could do some shi- stuff t'help out."

"Kind of you to say." Hershel replied, but his tone belied his agreement, and there was something else there that made Daryl decide to just jump the fuck in with both feet.

"M'sorry, 'bout the shower." Eyes squinted in unease, Daryl cleared the blockage clogging up his vocal cords. "About what I said? Never should'a said them things to Beth."

"She told us you'd apologized to her at the hospital." Daryl had a moment to wonder if Hershel Greene could read minds, the way the silvery blues narrowed, he did his absolute best to shove all flashes of kissing the man's daughter from his mind. "Said you did so  _ quite  _ profusely too."

Barely being able to maintain eye contact, he nodded with a jerking bob, wanting desperately to worry some part of lip or cheek with his teeth. That was definitely  _ one  _ way of describing what had happened that day, and he wasn't about to clue the old man in on any of the other occurrences. He wouldn't lie if questioned, but he doubted pretty goddamn highly that he'd be able to do anything other than stare if Hershel came straight out and asked him if Daryl had in fact stuck his tongue into Beth's mouth.

Hell, he could feel himself freezing up like a jackrabbit caught in a spotlight as it was.

"In that case I'm going to give you some advice, instead of directing you off my property."

Tensed body and all, he couldn't stop the bristling that lashed along his spine, was just able to bite back the snarky statement he'd have snapped out at any prior time to any prior person who wanted to give him  _ advice _ . He wasn't looking to be another Jimmy to this family, and considering the way he kept running his luck thin, some well-meaning words might be what he needed. They might be the fuckin' epitome of everything the Dixon's weren't, but the Greene's were good people, and him and Kit could sure use as many good people as they could find.

"Now maybe I'm out of my depth, but it seems to me that we are not completely dissimilar men." That floored Daryl a bit, besides being a dad, there were few people he'd have said he was least like than Hershel Greene. "Now I was younger than you are now, so perhaps this has already taken place, but I did need whether I knew it or not, a swift kick in the ass by the people in my life in order to work myself into a man worth being around."

Inexplicably the scars on his back flared, and Daryl couldn't quite curb the narrowed look of hostility that got shot Hershel's way. Took him a few startled heartbeats to get himself under control and realize that the ass kicking being described was probably more figurative than literal.

"I'm not fool enough to do anything other than admit that the most lifesaving whoopings of my life came from both my wives, and so I know the raw unmitigated power a good woman can have in a man's life." The look that he got fixed with at this point had Daryl wishing the ground would come up and swallow him, or that there were more escape routes out of the hot as fuck oversized shed, as Hershel continued. "However, if in the course of Beth's assistance in orienting you on your path brings her pain unduly and you're the cause...I won't hesitate in using the tractor you were just nice enough to fix to run you down and mulch your body into pulp."

So  _ that's _ where Maggie got her healthy dose of terrifying from.

"We understand one another Daryl?"

"Yes sir."

"Good!" Sighing, Beth's scary fucking father rose out of his leaning position. "Now then, let's get a move on back to the house. It's hotter than the devil's gut in here and I'm an old man."

Doing his best not to snort at the description, Daryl followed Hershel and surprisingly found himself keeping pace with him instead of dropping back.

"You gonna teach me how t' scare the shit outta guys like that?" He questioned, feeling the other man's eyes flicker to him. "M'gonna need it later on."

A breath of a laugh reached his ears. "I highly doubt you'll have much trouble in that department son, but I'm more than happy to share what I can. For instance, I've never been half as worried about you seein' my daughter as I was when she started dating that Blake boy. Not after I'd gotten the chance to meet you anyhow."

Electrical pulses of shock fired around his body, and he was barely able to mumble out - "We're jus' friends." Successfully avoiding the derisive light blue glance that was directed at him, he didn't much blame Hershel for ignoring the statement and continuing on like he hadn't spoken.

"A smart man heeds a girl's father, either through self-preservation, or the good sense that depending on the relationship he hopes to have a future with the woman that isn't fraught with tension and burdened by a disapproving  _ possible  _ father-in-law."

Daryl's mouth was so dry again, he'd gladly gag down some more sweet tea at the moment, he was almost certain he was being messed with or tried. Marriage? Good lord, he couldn't even offer Beth a goddamn relationship right now, and only  _ half  _ of that was due to his baby and his jobs. Concentrating hard on what was being said, he stubbornly refused to spazz out after making the headway he had, man was probably just talking about the situation in general or was maybe prodding at him to get a rise.

What the hell ever, Daryl wasn't  _ about  _ to forget the fact that Hershel had just come out and told him plain that he preferred the nearly middle aged redneck dating his daughter than the boy next door. Nope. That was a fucking win right there, and he was gonna savor it, even if it seemed like Beth's dad was gonna make him pay for it through his teeth.

"You see Daryl, what you'll quickly discover when your own little girl gets to be that age, it's the stupid ones you have to really worry about." Beth's words from earlier came to mind, and he felt his brow furrow. "The ones that take your threats as nothing but wasted wind, and that have been brought up with a certain amount of entitlement to make them a danger to your daughter's heart."

"Ain't jus' the spoilt ones that'd be that." Daryl commented, slowing his pace so that Hershel could lead the way up the back steps to the house.

"No but you see, the ones that were raised like we were, or ones that have experienced either some discipline or some loss...well if heartbreak happens then, it's usually in earnest, experienced by both sides and more often than not unavoidable." Hershel replied, opening the fridge, pulling out a pitcher of lemonade and another of sweet tea. Rick stood by one counter, Aurora cradled against his chest, Annette was beginning to make dinner with the unhurried movements of long practice.

"You're not lecturing are you dear?" She asked without much worry, giving Daryl a look as if he'd have it coming if it was the case.

"Man asked for my opinion Netty." Hershel answered, handing off a glass of chilled lemony goodness to Daryl before refilling Rick's sweet tea and pouring some for himself. "Anyhow, the problem with the ones like Jimmy," it didn't escape the sweating redneck's notice the way Annette stalled out next to the oven, "is that it is very much about what they can get out of the situation, and rarely does anyone else's needs enter into their minds, and why would it when they've been raised as the center of their own small universe?"

" _ Some _ people are just hateful." The tight voice from near the stove stopped Hershel’s words, and Daryl shuffled uncomfortably, gazing deeply into the yellow depths of his glass. “ _ That _ boy has more to answer for than poor upbringing and selfishness alone. There’s more that goes into bein’ a good person than family and your regular attendance at church.” 

"There is indeed." The farmer conceded without comment. "I would have to say one of my least favorite bits of all that went on, was the fact that on more than one occasion, I was forced to save the life of that boy."

Daryl cast a quick glance to Rick who steadily bounced Auri softly, face totally stoic and unconcerned about anything being discussed. Maybe he'd already heard about the situation from one source or another, or maybe he just had faith enough in the older man to trust in his ability and will to have done the right thing.

"He was very much involved in cross country running at the time." Annette supplied, tossing a box's worth of noodles into a water filled pot with irritation. "Which wasn't much of an issue usually."

"Except when Maggie was home visiting from college." Hershel added over the rim of his glass.

"She couldn't be trusted to not to be the aggressor in a hit an’ run." If asked, Daryl would admit that Beth's mama sounded more proud than concerned.

"Violence is never the answer." Hershel intoned, as if he'd quoted the saying many  _ many  _ times during this particular story.

"It is, however, a solution." Everyone turned to lay eyes on the sheriff, who cleared his throat awkwardly before deciding that Auri wanted to go check out the living room once again.

The rest of the night went decently well, with Beth nearly skipping into the house with excitement being a definite high point. He was able to behave himself, and albeit there being more people than he'd ever willingly be surrounded by at any one time, he for the most part enjoyed himself. The food was amazing, the company was as easy as he was likely to get, and everyone took turns fussing over his kid (including Hershel) which filled him with the kind of warm fuzzy feeling he'd come to associate with time spent in Beth's presence.

Made him kind of hope it wouldn't be the last time. He liked his chances of other dinners happening in the future, considering none of the Greene's (to his knowledge) were looking to hit him with their cars...so...progress.

If he wasn't careful, this kind of thing might make him think he actually  _ was  _ capable of more, like relationships, and family other than his kid and deadbeat brother...

Apparently Beth wasn't the only Greene able to turn his world on its head.

_ Fuck _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go pals, thanks again for all the support, all feedback is welcome.


	17. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Ok so as I have previously mentioned, I have no beta, this chapter was finished really quickly and proof read once. So it's rough and might read a bit wonky, I'm trying to do two updates a week on both stories right up until classes start, but that might end up meaning more chapters with lots of mistakes.
> 
> Hope you all like the chapter.
> 
> Happy reading y'all.

**Chapter 16**

**Friday, July 21** **st** **\- Saturday, July 29** **th**

Beth checked the meatloaf one more time, hoping it didn't get too dry while waiting for Daryl to make his way home. She hoped he even  _ liked _ meatloaf, she knew quite a few people didn't look too favorably on the dish…but she hadn't gone wrong with it yet. And anyway, it made the best leftover sandwiches next to pot roast. She'd been trying to think more and more about dinners that then made good lunches, because honestly, she didn't know how the man had survive before her.

Then again, she cast quick eyes to the monitor on the counter, before her had been before Aurora too, and before he was working two jobs and saving whatever he could to pay for the baby's medical bills present and future, not to mention just all the things the little bundle of adorableness might need.

The rumble of a truck's engine had her skipping to the front door, leaning out passed the jamb to offer him a smile as he slid from the seat and offered her a nod in reply. Her brows pinched as he walked over to her, eyes tired and rounded shoulders, he looked exhausted and she immediately felt a wave of anxiety cinch along her ribcage. She usually stayed to eat dinner with him before heading home, but that was it, he'd be waking up with Auri every few hours throughout the night.

"Hey." She greeted, moving out of his way and closing the door once he'd passed her. "You alright?"

Shaggy head dipping a little he went to run the zipper down his coveralls before stopping and glancing weary blues at her, making a vague motion towards the bathroom, he nodded once more at her and dragged his feet towards a shower. She’d thought he wouldn’t be so tired tonight since he hadn’t had to do his second shift at the pizzeria tonight, but that clearly wasn’t the case.

Worrying her bottom lip, Beth went about the business of taking the pan of meatloaf from the oven and dishing up two plates of that, and also the sides of mashed potatoes and green beans. Putting them on the table, she quickly checked once more on Auri, before heading back to the kitchen to wait.

He plodded out a few minutes after she'd heard the water shut off, t-shirt with a few small holes along the abdomen, ratty grey sweatpants shuffling along with his tired legs. Watching him carefully, she saw the way he blinked slowly at the food on the table, the Coke next to his plate, before moving his gaze to hers.

"S'rry." And she gave him a sad smile, because he had nothing to apologize for, but nonetheless was looking bashful and sleepy. "Didn' get a' shower, you'd a' found me face down in the damn hallway."

"'Course, you sure you're alright?" A bobbing chin and he moved to sit at the table, blinking a few more beats without moving to take up his fork. "Daryl if you're super tired just go on in ta' bed."

Again that heavy gaze as he worked through what she'd said. "Ain't wantin' t' stay for dinner?"

"What? No that's not it at all." She answered quickly, coming to sit at the table with him, brows still firmly knit. "You're just lookin' pretty beat is all."

"Kit'll be up soon anyway." Daryl reasoned, finally pawing at the utensil by his plate, curling thick fingers around the gleaming thing before spearing the corner of his slice of meatloaf and dropping the bite into his mouth. "Fuuuck." His tired groan managed to make her smile even as she continued to observe him with concern. "Savin' m'life w'this meatloaf Beth."

"I'm glad you like it, a lot of people..." She trailed off as his eyes lifted to view her, waving away what she'd been about to say, Beth grabbed her own fork and started eating. "I want ya to head ta' bed soon as you're finished with dinner." She leveled a green bean tipped utensil at him when he scowled and opened his mouth to argue. "An' don't even  _ think _ about growlin' at me Bear."

It didn't do much to alleviate his grumpy expression, but the next time his mouth opened, mashed potato was deposited inside it so that was good. Dang stubborn ass redneck, not everything had to be a fight. They ate in silence for the next several minutes, shooting dirty looks back and forth that were tempered by twitching smiles.

"Ain't no point goin' t'bed after this." He grumbled after a bit, shaking some salt onto his own serving of green beans. "Sleepin' now, means Auri'll be wakin' up right as I'm droppin' off."

She fixed him with a bored kind of exasperated stare until he glanced up after a few bites, narrowing his eyes at her once again.

"Won't hurt me any, stickin' around so you can get some sleep."  _ Tsking  _ at his jerking head shake, Beth continued while cutting her meatloaf into squares. "Well, 'less you're plannin' ta' toss me out on my butt, I ain't goin' anywhere."

Swallowing another bite, he considered her for a minute or two before nodding at last. "Jus' leave the monitor in m'room 'fore ya leave."

"Deal."

"Better let yer folks know." He murmured sounding embarrassed. "Don' want 'em thinkin'..."

It hung weighted and pressing between them until she nodded, feeling a light prickling of her cheeks as she pulled her cell from her pocket. The text she was about to send to her mama could catch her a long talking to, which would be a shame since Daryl's visit to the farm had made her parents blissfully nonverbal on the subject. Sneaking a peek at him as he methodically demolished the rest of the food on his plate, she began tapping out a text.

-  _ Hey mama, you trust me right? _

She got through some more of her plate before her phone buzzed in her hand.

_ \- Oh Lord, what's happening now? _

_ \- Daryl's bone tired and I'd like to stay the night so I can get up with Auri so he can get a decent night's sleep. But I don't want you and daddy thinking it's for any other reason. _

There was a long stretch where she felt a childlike panic snake her bones, and she had to remind herself that she was legally (at least) an adult now and even if she was wanting to stay over here for some other reason it'd be her business and no one else's. But considering the way she'd been raised and the values that seemed obnoxiously engrained in her, she knew that kind of thinking didn't hold much water.

Snatching up his plate before he got the chance, Beth stuck her tongue out at his growl, and made it to the sink before her phone was buzzing once more in her pocket. Rinsing off the dishes she took a deep breath before fishing out the device once more and clicking the lock button to view the reply.

_ -Sweetpea if you say that's why you're staying there, we believe you. _

She let out a lungful of air, knowing without having to ask, that there had definitely been more to that than her mother had chosen to send. Her parents had had plenty of time for an intense, albeit short, conversation about her decision, and she wouldn't be surprised if she were grilled about it later. Her parents were understanding yeah, but they were still parents, and Daryl was well...

Blocky hands slid around her waist and she barely contained her start of surprise as she clicked the lock button once more to darken the lit screen. Still damp hair chilled the side of her face as bands of warmth twined around her before the heated expanse of his body lined itself up behind hers. Pulling away would be the smart move, the friend move, but he felt sweetly cozy wrapped around her and they'd been being  _ so good _ since mulligan day.

So instead of doing what she maybe  _ should _ have done, Beth leaned back into him instead, laid an open hand and fingers curled around a cell phone on his forearms. Tried to forget for a moment, that they were anything  _ other _ than a couple of people who were attracted to one another, and had just had dinner together.

"They ok with ya stickin' aroun' a' little longer?" Beth nodded, the crown of her head grazing his shoulder. He didn't need to know she'd decided to stay the night. It wasn't for any nefarious purpose, if he felt really strongly about it, he could kick her out once he was fully rested. But honestly, she'd just be right back here in the morning anyway. "Good, I'mma 'bout t'go into a straight food coma." Small pause as his hold tightened minutely. "Thanks, fer dinner."

"Anytime." She wasn't trying to encourage any kind of forward behavior, not really, couldn't help the soft tone in her voice though, or the way she settled into him, enjoying how wanted and safe she felt.

He huffed out a breath, apparently thinking of something that had just come to mind. "Did you call me  _ Bear _ ?" She let out a breath of a laugh, gasping when he squeezed and lifted her slightly off her feet, before setting her back down just as quickly. "Ya sass  _ a lot _ for a' babysitter."

"You hold on  _ tight _ , for bein' my boss." He'd have dropped his arms at her teasing, had she not held him in place, refusing to either release him, or feel guilty about it. Just a moment longer, that's all she needed, one more squeeze, and she’d be satisfied... "Knock it off, you know I'm joshin' ya."

He rumbled something that shivered up her spine. "This ‘nother one a' them things friends don't do?" She hummed a  _ yes  _ to him, awkwardly tugging at his arms until he figured out what she wanted, and hugged her hard once more. He arched his neck and nuzzled his face into her shoulder, sending quick jabs of electricity over her tingling frame. "They fuckin' do anythin' fun?"

Closing her eyes she smiled while answering. "Oh sure, they go to movies, bars if they're old enough, gossip 'bout people they know an’ the opposite sex." He scoffed into her shoulder before letting her go, and she turned to smile at him as she continued. "Play games, joke, give each other a hard time, get one another in trouble."

"M'goin' t'bed." He flashed her a wry little quirk of his mouth before turning to head in that direction.

"Go out to eat, do hobbies together," she continued listing, trailing along behind him, "go to the gym or exercise together, watch TV, chat, plot world domination."

"List's gettin' long as fuck woman." He groused, turning back towards her once he'd reached his bedroom, leaning a shoulder against the jamb and crossing his arms. "How 'bout while m'sleepin' you getcherself some paper, write that shit down? L'read it when I get up."

"Make up ways to survive a zombie apocalypse, prank each other, prank  _ other _ people together, have slumber parties with popcorn and junk food." Her smile was actually starting to hurt her face the narrower his eyes became, finally deciding to show mercy, she finished with a shrug. "Snuggle."

"Snuggle?" He repeated, mouth quirking once more.

"Yeah ya know, lay close to one another, maybe even partially on top a’ one another, without their bits mingling." Even through the slight warmth in her cheeks, she enjoyed the surprised gust of air – sounded almost like a laugh without the sound – he made after the look of shock that widened his eyes slightly.

He studied her for a bit before ducking his head and looking shy again. "Wanna snuggle buddy?"

"Not tonight pal," she shot back, feeling a little pang of something more than friendly, and more than  _ like _ along her sternum, "but only 'cause I'd wake ya every couple a' hours, which would make me stayin' longer pointless." She leaned closer to him, eyeing him with exaggerated consideration. "But I suppose we could snuggle sometime, maybe the same time we do a movie and popcorn thing?"

Lips pressed thin he gave a little bobbing nod, seeming like he was trying not to appear too pleased with the idea. Ticking his chin up at her he moved to his bed, and Beth padded her way back into the living room.

The first few hours were filled with small events, cleaning up dinner, packing his lunch, unsuccessfully looking for paper to write snarky notes on and put  _ in _ his lunch, and finally after some deliberation she sent out a group text to all the people that'd come to the baby shower to ask if anyone knew of someone selling a car for cheap. Because when in the heck was Daryl going to have time to go car shopping?

She'd made sure to close Daryl's bedroom door the first time she was headed into get the grumbling infant. Beth tried not to think about it too much, the near crushing clench Auri's steady gaze caused on her ribs. The fascination that came along with each small change and accomplished feat of growth. She could only imagine how strong this feeling must be for Daryl, how much stronger it'd become the longer she babysat.

Relocating back into the living room after changing and feeding her, Beth spent the next little while singing to Aurora while she got the small tub partially filled with warm water on the kitchen counter. She remembered the startling amount of fear that had come along with Daryl showing her how to do it the first time. She'd never given a kid she'd been watching a bath before, and Auri was so darn small.

But of course, Daryl had discovered that his little one loved to kick and splash in the water, all the while maintaining the most resolute look of concentration that Beth had ever seen. And so she had little choice other than to get rather familiar with the process. Watching the little limbs waving and disturbing the water's surface the minutest amount now, she figured that Auri was about the size of an average new born...well...eyes taking in the miniscule body she smiled a bit indulgently,  _ almost _ .

"Well you might not be the biggest." Beth murmured in a crooning low voice, smiling when Auri tracked the sound successfully to her face. "But you are most certainly the prettiest."

A quick wash, a thorough bundling, some lotion, a diaper, the pulling on of a fresh sleeper, and the singing of a couple more songs, and Beth was able to lay the baby back down in the bassinet, figuring she had about three hours or so until it'd be time for another bottle.

Checking her phone, she smiled widely when she saw the healthy amount of replies to her earlier message, most of them promising to keep an ear out. But one, from T-Dog, sounded promising, there was an older guy he was friends with from church name of Dale, had mentioned thinking about selling his wife's car. Reading through the text, Beth sent a quick thank you to everyone, and asked T-Dog to let either Daryl or her know what he found out.

Feeling pretty pleased with herself, and specifically not thinking about a certain sleeping redneck in the next room, she curled herself up on the couch and decided to brave Daryl's ancient television set. There were about two local channels that came in snowy and distorted, and she'd gotten a peek at his meager collection of seemingly all horror movies, and she wasn't even going to  _ attempt _ watching any of those...at night...in a cabin...in...the...woods.

Nope.

Which left her phone for entertainment.

The rest of her night was spent between her phone, the baby, staring off into space trying her best to resist the unreasonable desire to go crawl into bed with a grown man she'd have no idea what to do with, other than share body heat. And worrying about what would happen when said man woke up to find her here. She should try to sleep she knew, catch a nap in between feeding and changing Auri, but as the night crept on - the more nervous she became.

It was around three, when her eyes were feeling a bit like sandpaper and glass dust, that she heard the whispering scuffles of hurried steps that usually would have been silent. Twisting herself to face the hallway that led to the back, she counted to keep her breathing normal, knowing she wouldn't hear him until he was out here and either talking or growling at her.

He came striding into the living room, freezing in the light of the TV's turbulent light, its ever changing variations highlighting his sharp cheekbones before sending him into almost complete darkness and then lighting him from shaggy crown to bare feet before fading back to impressions and edges.

Smiling as brightly as anxiety and tiredness allowed, she waved the monitor at him, waiting to see what his reaction would be. She was pretty sure she could see his brows knit, eyes narrowing, but he didn't say a word and she tilted her head a bit, waiting. His head turned back towards the bedrooms before orienting back to her place on the couch.

Without a word, he raised a muscled arm and pointed down the hallway, snapping his fingers when she didn't initially move. (- Avoids words where motions will serve.) For some reason the sound had her hopping off her seat, feet landing quickly and not quite as noiselessly as his, she made her way to his bedroom. Her heartbeat was pin balling all around her ribcage as she felt his warmth at her back, then there was the click of the door and darkness.

"Ya need somethin' t' sleep in?" The grate in his voice landed and skidded up the fine hairs on her arms, trickled like ice water on a scorching day down the length of her spine, making her shiver. She wasn't scared, he wasn't going to try anything in this room right now that'd scare her, she had faith.

"You actually got anythin' that'd fit me?" She murmured back, before feeling the monitor being plucked from her hold. How the hell could he even  _ see _ in here right now?  _ She _ couldn't see  _ him _ move at all, could hardly hear him either, made her feel hunted without the fear.

After a minute or two, bundled up cloth was tapped against her sternum. There was the squeaking of box springs and she stood blinking, until some of the features in the room started to stand out. Namely, a broad expanse of a light shirt covered back that was turned towards her, leaving her to figure out her next move.

She in all honesty wasn't sure what she was supposed to do next, go change in the bathroom maybe, but then he'd shut the door behind them...This felt like a sudden shift to her, while Daryl was giving her the privacy to change, it wasn't much of a question he expected her to sleep in here...with him.

It was surprising he hadn't decided to go sleep on the couch. Did she want him to sleep on the couch? Surprisingly enough, blushingly enough, no she didn't. Beth realized with a bit of a start she'd been standing there motionless for several minutes, taking a deep breath, she dropped the clothes he'd handed over, onto her feet. Peeling off her own layers, heat seared her cheeks and along her chest as she went as far to unhook her bra, wrapping it hurriedly inside her discarded shirt before bending and snatching up whatever alternative cover he'd managed to find her, berating herself continuously as she pulled it over her head.

It was like she  _ wanted _ something to happen, wanted...Her body warmed further as she shook her head a little and shucked out of her pants, shaking out the too large sweats, stepping in hurriedly and pulling the drawstring tight to within an inch of its life. Beth gathered up her own clothes and smashed them along the corner that the floor, bed, and wall created, before laying down in uncertain stages.

On her side after an embarrassingly long process, that he'd probably felt every moment of, Beth regulated her breathing and felt simultaneously thrilled and terrified. On one hand she was in Daryl's bed, and then on the other, she was having thoughts about doing things in Daryl's bed that belied her earlier concern about changing clothes in his proximity.

Even in the dark, she could make out the peak of a broad shoulder and the sweeping line that led to his waist below the light sheet. He'd left a surprisingly soft plush and blackish colored blanket for her to wrap up in. The only problem was that she wanted with a kind of disembodied need, to slide under that sheet that covered him, to run quick skimming fingernails down that carefully immobile back.

Gathering up the blanket like a life line to sanity, she fisted her hands inside its soft depths and slammed her lids shut, concentrating on the air she needed to survive. Reminding herself until her body calmed, that she'd have no idea what to  _ do _ , not really. That she didn't feel ready for all the things a person with experience would know and expect. And that even if what she thought he'd told her, about the touching, meant he'd slept with only one woman a year since he was…say 18 or so, all statistics that felt on the light end of the probable spectrum...

Well that line of thinking chilled the embers in her veins to charred blackened husks under her skin.

Feeling guiltier as the time went on, Beth realized she'd sort of expected  _ him _ to turn over at some point after she'd lain down and... _ do _ something. Anything. Roll over and wrap an arm around her, kiss her maybe...maybe...And she  _ should _ feel this awful ache right now, when he did none of those things, because she'd spent time working out the ways she'd tell him no if he did.

She was still awake, eyes closed, but mind running - when there was a plaintive little cry from the monitor that was somewhere on Daryl's side of the bed. She tossed the blanket off herself only to stop mid-motion.

"Stop yer ass  _ right _ there." The body on the other side of the bed rolled itself to standing while she watched. "Yer s'posed t' be sleepin'." His inky form prowled through the room to the door, casting another grumble over his shoulder. "Better be snorin' when I get back."

A huff of laughter left her, and rearranging the blanket once more, she curled into a warm ball and waited for him to get back, sure that there was no way she'd fall asleep by the time he got back.

She was wrong.

It was the chirping alarm of a cell phone that had her cracking tired eyes open, there was an earthy, spicy scent, kicking up her nasal passage, and she was a level of warmth and comfortableness that brokered no argument against staying in bed. Whatever was lying close enough to her face to make her go cross eyed trying to look at it, shifted and moved, the shrill chirping stopped and there was a deep expelled breath too controlled to be a sigh.

Beth opened her eyes wider, doing her best to keep her breathing and lack of movement the same, also doing her best to figure out what the  _ hell _ had happened while she was sleeping. It appeared that at some time during the night, she'd decided to spoon Daryl Dixon. A little awkward given their difference in size, the man didn't make a real good little spoon, at least not for someone her size.

Thank God she hadn’t flopped an arm over his side or something truly embarrassing like that, no she was just cuddled along his back, brushing him here and there with shins and forearms. It wasn’t terribly inappropriate, but she didn’t have a whole lot of motivation to move either. They lay there quietly for a few minutes, before with another heavy breath, Daryl pushed himself up to a sitting position, arching a neck around to look at her.

Beth supposed she could have pretended to be asleep, but he’d probably be able to tell the lie anyhow. Their eyes met and she wondered what was running through his mind, dang guy was so tough to read, at least he didn’t appear to be upset with her staying, or crowding him while he slept. She was by no means expecting or desiring a thank you of any kind, he’d been dead on his feet and…and it was nice, getting this little piece of extra time with him. So while she wasn’t expecting any kind of statement of gratitude, it still felt pretty nice when he held her gaze and nodded, which was about the same she figured.

“Stay in here.” 

_ Hmmm _ . 

She liked the morning rasp he had, watched quietly as he moved to his feet and disappeared through the door. Smiled, when he came back in holding Auri, helped him make a little nest out of his sheets, handed him his pillow to lie between the baby and the edge of the bed even though she wasn’t near rolling yet. She  _ also _ liked the way it felt, Auri next to her gently curving body. Blinking up at Daryl, she knew her cheeks were warming a bit with the way he was looking down at her, couldn’t blame him much though, there  _ was _ something incredibly intimate about this early morning moment she hadn’t seen coming.

Once he’d slid his sight away, Daryl grabbed all the things Beth could possibly need for the next few hours with Auri, setting the collection of items on her side of the bed (not that it was  _ her _ side) and then went about getting ready for work. She and the baby watched him placidly from the happy confines of the mattress, as he strode in and out of the room in varied states of readiness. 

When it was time for him to leave, Beth tracked his movements as he came to kiss his kid goodbye, cursed her lips for parting when candy blues flashed her way. It was a half aching relief when he straightened and jerked a goodbye nod at her before leaving the house altogether. 

It wasn’t possible for Auri to know, but she picked that morning to sleep late, to stare stoically at the ceiling once she was up, allowing Beth to catch up on her own rest. The rest of the day unraveled like it regularly did. Daryl called on his lunch hour like usual, checking in on them and thanking her in a muttering way for packing his lunch. 

“I’mma pick up dinner after m’shift at Glenn’s, s’don’t make anythin’.” Her brows knit at his declaration, she was about to suggest he not waste his money, when his next quiet words blocked the sentence in her throat and made her frown. “Less ya ain’t wantin’ t’ stay.”

“Ya keep sayin’ that.” She replied in confusion. “Why’re you thinkin’ all a’ sudden that I’m not wantin’ ta’ stick around?”

There was an uncomfortable silence, where she swore, she could almost hear him shuffle uncomfortably before answering.

“M’not,” he grumbled, sounding almost sullen, “jus’ don’ like askin’ too much of ya.”

“Well you aren’t.” She knew her voice sounded overly brisk, but the way his head seemed to be going didn’t feel like a good path to indulge in. “Unless you’re thinkin’ to have me watch one of these awful horror movies ya got here for our movie night, because I tell ya what, I draw the line right there.” 

There was a huffing static and she smiled. “Nah, you can pick what ya want us t’ watch.”

“Kay, good.”

When he got home that night, they ate pizza and she told him the movie she’d decided on for them to watch, pretending to be both aghast and offended when he told her he’d never seen  _ The Mummy _ from the late 90’s. Which in all honesty she almost felt like he’d  _ have _ to have outright avoided, because the dang thing had played on TV every other weekend for forever now…but she was also friggin’  _ excited _ to get to watch it with him too.

Her week was largely uneventful, besides one awkward conversation with her mom explaining how  _ nothing _ had happened during her and Daryl’s sleepover. It hadn’t helped when she’d wrapped things up by saying it, in all probability, was going to happen again on Friday, because Daryl was  _ probably _ going to be just as exhausted as he’d been last Friday…yeah that was it…no other reason.

When the day did roll around, Beth found herself across from him at his small kitchen table like usual, flicking amused glances at him while he slurped up heaping bites of spaghetti. Catching one of these looks, Daryl stalled a bit and then, searching, snatched up a napkin and scraped off red sauce from upper lip to chin. She found it pretty hard to hide her smile, the man was adorable in ways she didn’t think were meant, or supposed, to be. 

Picking at her own serving, it felt like the anxiety clinging to her uvula was road blocking any food passages passed the bobbing piece of flesh. Swallowing repeatedly didn’t do the trick, and finally Beth gave up on eating altogether. Shooting Daryl’s inquiring frown a quick smile, before climbing to her feet, she took her largely untouched plate and wrapped the whole thing in tinfoil. Storing that in the fridge she then went about sliding the other leftovers into containers, trying to ignore the now silent man behind and to the left of her.

She had an idea where his head was going with her actions before she even turned around from getting everything cleaned up. He was staring moodily at his plate, hiding a good portion of his face behind that shielding hair of his, but she could see the way his jaw ticked and the half fisted set of his hands on the table. There was little doubt in her mind then, that Daryl was thinking she was wanting to leave, or that he’d put her off somehow with his manners. 

After seeing his back, Beth had realized why maybe he hadn’t liked the touching, hadn’t gotten close to anyone, or trusted anyone enough _to_ _get_ close. The thought of those lash marks, she felt them branded into her back, could only try to imagine the pain of split skin and bruises muscle deep. Her daddy had been right, his father and Daryl’s had been a similar kind of man, which meant they’d been poor excuses for one.

_ Meant, _ she knew exactly why he was prone to thinking that she was wanting to get away from him now, she’d seen one of his real deep dark secrets. Probably thought it made her want to turn tail or keep her distance. And really all it did was make it harder for her not to go further than what they’d agreed on. Beth knew she didn’t want to get  _ away _ from Daryl Dixon, if anything she felt like she couldn’t, like even if she did desire to turn and walk away, the force of his gravity would bring her back, feet sliding over the ground like an old cartoon.

He’d sucked her in, and she wasn’t looking to go anywhere at all.

“Ya want me to stay again?” She asked, mirroring the shake of his head as he cut dark lock-covered eyes her way. Rolling her own blues, she crossed her arms and shot out a glare that had him tilting his head back a bit to take her in. “Shouldn’a said it that way,” the stubborn note in her voice was comforting and familiar, helped her get the rest out, “what I meant was, I’m stayin’ again so you can get some sleep.” 

His rabid stillness had her picking up volume in case he tried to interrupt. 

“An’ I don’t want any growlin’ about it, because I already told my parents, an’ had to go through that whole uncomfortable conversation with my  _ daddy _ . So you’re jus’ gonna finish your dinner and not say a word edgewise.”

It was interesting Beth had to admit, the way Daryl could somehow freeze even more than his immobile limbs had already been. And she watched him now with narrowed eyes, as he seemed to try to process the information she’d volleyed at him. After about a solid minute of staring blankly at her – he bent his head and began eating once again without a word as instructed – and Beth had a little hot snap of pleasure from being obeyed. Lord knew the man wasn’t one to let her get too used to it, so she was willing to take what she could get when she could get it.

Going into Auri’s room, she scooped up the small pink bathtub and brought it out to the kitchen where he was standing from the table. His plate was devoid of anything but the remnants of noodles and a light smearing of sauce that his garlic bread hadn’t managed to soak up. He rinsed the empty dish as she placed the tub on the counter. When he reached for the plastic device, again without a word, Beth smiled a little to herself and went to grab the small babe that was gurgling spit bubbles with a severe look of concentration on her face while resting in her bouncy. 

It was a close squeeze, the three of them along the counter, as she handed Aurora to Daryl, cheeks bunching up as he placed his little  _ kit _ inside the tub with its layer of warm water. There was something heart and duct tugging about the way Auri tracked her and Daryl’s faces one after the other as she splashed and kicked her little feet. Made Beth feel…eyes sliding up to Daryl’s, she tried ignoring the quick ache in her chest as he ticked one of his smiles at her, before looking back down at his baby girl. 

Made her feel like they were a family.

After the bath she got to watch Daryl with Auri, which was without a doubt one of her favorite new pastimes. He’d cradle her in large flexing arms and tell her stories. Beth didn’t know if he did it for her benefit or not, but it seemed like a lot of his tales focused around things that happened recently. Events like the baby shower, or last Sunday when he came out to help fix daddy’s tractor. 

“An’ since I did an’ alrigh’ job,” he explained in a gravelly voice sweet as rock candy, “Hershel figured he  _ wouldn’ _ kill me, least not that day.” Beth sputtered in shocked laughter from her place on the couch, watching him turn towards her from one of his circuits around the room with a smirk.

“Do  _ not _ be tellin’ her that Daryl Dixon!” She whisper yelled, mouth still stretched in a smile even as she berated him. “You’ll have her scared to death of daddy and that’d break his heart, he asks about her all the time you know.”

Daryl gave her a lightly derisive look. “Kit don’ even know what I’m sayin’ long as I sound happy enough, could be talkin’ ‘bout engines an’ tire ware an’ she’d think it was jus’ the best story in the world.” 

“Oh like you haven’t done that already.” Mollified for the most part, she watched as he came to sit them both down next to her. “She’s good PR for ya Daryl, there’s not a’ soul can say no to those pretty blues, isn’t that right Lil’ Sunrise?” 

Aurora considered her sleepily, cushioned against her daddy’s chest, looking like she was moments from dropping off once more to sleep, and probably was. Daryl turned to look at her and Beth had to catch her breath a little, Auri wasn’t the only one with pretty blues in the room, nope, her daddy had quite the pair on him as well. 

“Think she’s about ready.” He murmured, and Beth nodded, even though she felt as if she were spiraling through the air while being drawn towards the black hole that centered on his pupils. She distantly noted the way he cleared his throat, before standing and heading towards the bedrooms. Beth decided for obvious reasons to stay firmly planted where she was.

Maybe staying the night was a bad plan after all, and gee who could’ve seen that coming?

They spent the time until he was ready to go to sleep talking, trying to figure out when they’d be able to watch the movie. With Beth openly chastising herself for not bringing it with her today, keeping it to herself that she’d been worried he’d put up more of a fight to her staying. Between their two schedules they were at a bit of a loss, deciding finally to play the whole thing by ear. Which moved them onto bickering over who was going to be responsible for dinner the next night. She didn’t want him spending money on fast food, and he stubbornly refused to make her cook for him every night of the week she babysat.

And even as they glared at one another and groused about the other’s arguments, Beth couldn’t help that almost nostalgic feeling that crammed itself fit to bursting inside her ribcage, nearly flattening her struggling heart while he sassed her. His thigh warm against the tops of her feet as they sat on his couch and the night crept in. When it got late enough, and their conversation had spiraled into what Beth was planning to send to Merle next (which now included a letter from Daryl, though she’d compromised with him that it didn’t have to exceed a couple paragraphs) she noticed the way he eyed the darkness outside the window before flipping his phone open to check the time.

“Bed time?” He nodded to her question, looking a little uncomfortable before he replied.

“M’gonna sleep on the couch, puts you closer to the kit.” 

And stopped the possibility of anything happening between them while lying in his bed, but that’s what she should want, so that they didn’t put any kind of unnecessary stress on their relationship that already felt complicated enough…didn’t it? Shouldn’t she? Then why the heck did she feel all this dang disappointment, yanking at her empty belly and twisting around her chilly feeling hands? 

“Okay.” She managed with an unsure nod and barely there smile, watching as he once more gained his feet and disappeared around the corner to the hallway, appearing a while later in his grey Father’s Day shirt she’d gotten him and some sweats. 

He looked rosy as he handed her some of his clothes to change into and she decided to forget about her own bag of clothes that she’d left waiting in her car. Instead she accepted his with another tremulous smile, and a muttered goodnight, moving quietly to the bathroom and changing while giving herself a stern talking to about expectations and responsibility. 

The night was spent much like the last sleepover, with the major exception being her tortuous time spent rolling around in Daryl’s bed, his scent in her nose and her body’s irrational heating and aching while she tried to catch a bit of sleep in between getting up with Auri. It was amazing to her how, despite her head being all bound up with the other Dixon in the house, just how much she enjoyed looking after the little one. And how much difference a week could make, she only ended up changing and feeding the baby once before the chirping of Daryl’s phone alarm had her rolling out of bed like a zombie.

Her actual consciousness felt a million miles away. 

It was locked behind cotton and unfocused eyes as she plodded down the hallway to the place she distantly registered as housing what she wanted, had spent largely a sleepless night thinking about. It felt right, when she reached the living room and found him still stretched along the couch on his back, like he’d hit his snooze and was waiting for her.

It was only when he was seizing up in shock below her that Beth came more out of her stupor, heart hiccupping in her chest as she fully committed to her body’s motions that had brought her this far. Pushing her back along the couch, she sank a knee between his thigh and the cushions, resting most of her weight on it, body and one leg remaining to pillow themselves along his tensed frame.

\- Is comfortable to lay on.

Her mind was both racing and surprisingly placid. He’d thrown his arm up on the back of the couch when she’d first moved over him. As though he were going to use it to push himself standing and off the couch, but it still rested there locked hard behind her head as she kept her breathing steady against his more labored puffs. There was no way to explain this, she didn’t really think he’d need her to, not the motivation anyway, but he’d be well within his rights to ask what in the heck she was thinking regardless.

And the truth was, she hadn’t been, spent all night missing his body heat, and when the alarm had gone off…she’d just wanted that early morning cuddle she’d gotten last week and her sleep deprived body had carried her out here to get what she’d desired. Man was she bad at this whole being his friend thing…

“Ya decide  _ now _ was a’ good time for snuggle practice or somethin’ girl?” She nodded against his chest wordlessly, brain still too muddled to work out a response that didn’t involve suggesting they practice this as often as they could. He made a rumbling sound that vibrated through her, and Beth had to take steadying breath as her mind and body woke up by leaps and bounds at the sensation. “Should’a jus’ slept in the bed las’ night.” He mumbled, sounding a little more tired now that she was able to focus. “Would’a gotten some sleep,  _ this’d _ be a lot more fuckin’ comfortable too.”

He hadn’t slept well either?

“Want me off ya?” She murmured back, gathering up her muscle strength to move off him, but a heavy arm curled around her shoulders and back, holding her to him while a large hand landed gingerly onto the bit of skin that was peeking between shirt hem and pant top. 

“Nah, yer alrigh’.” It was delightful, she could appreciate through her unsteady panic, how warm and solid he was, and the way his voice moved  _ through _ her when she was on top of him like she was. 

“M’not hurtin’ ya?” Trying to adjust without burrowing into him, she inadvertently ended up digging her hips (actually her pelvic bone) into him when he tightened his hold as she’d tried to ease back farther into the couch. The resulting shock had her stilling in embarrassment, feeling the scrabbling want digging through her belly and urging her to repeat the motion. 

Daryl guttered out some kind of grunting sound of denial, but his arm remained clamped down and Beth took a moment to breathe and try to clear both the sudden arousal and remaining sleep from her eyes and mind. He seemed to be doing his own fair share of calming draws below her, and she noticed at last, his other hand clenched into the side of the thigh she wasn’t half ground against, and the now rather obvious bulge in his sweats that made her blush.

Made her curious too, which was  _ not _ something she could be about Daryl right now, not like that. It wasn’t his fault, it was morning and she’d heard all about that kind of thing from Shawn about how involuntary it was. And anyway, it certainly didn’t help that he’d woken only to have her straddle her way over him and lie against him as soon as he was barely up and functioning. He was obviously trying to reign himself in, and all the while she was running scenarios about just  _ how _ bad it’d be to trail a seeking hand down his abdomen.

Probably pretty bad.

She wasn’t a complete prude, she’d done some things with Jimmy, had done almost everything she could think of to keep him happy other than the actual act itself. And those kinds of thoughts were not going to help her keep her hands to herself at all. She had the random wonder about what they must look like on the couch at that moment. Both of them stock still and breathing in pain tinged lungful’s that pressed them closer together, which then only made the breathing more necessary. 

Unclenching the hand that rested on his sternum, she scraped short nails and shivery feeling fingertips there. Sighing, when the hand that was on her side slid underneath the borrowed t-shirt to curve around, heated and heavy, on her stomach. There was a constant pulse from between her thighs where she kept a slight pressure against his hip, doing everything in her power not to raise a leg and stroke it up his length.

She couldn’t move her head, knew if she arched her neck and saw the swallowing bob of his Adam’s apple, she’d want to chase it with her mouth, and would. A thumb rubbed against her bottom rib, somewhere on the borderline of incessantly and idly, his fingers returning the slight motions against her flexing belly that she was applying to his chest. 

“Don’t you gotta get goin’ for work?” She asked quietly, even as she slid her hand up to trail her searching tips against the hot expanse of his neck. His own digits moved down until they bumped the fabric banding her torso, she had time for a little thrill before he was pulling his hand back up with a bit of a jerk.

“Yeah, yeah.” But he didn’t move, or direct her off him, instead that touch along her midriff was sliding itself restlessly in circling motions that pulled at her skin and stalled the air she was able to hold. 

She had to stop this. Had to. Even if she didn’t want to, even if kissing him and running her hands over him was foremost in her thoughts. The coil in her gut, the throbbing pulsing beat of her was reaching a pitch that she wasn’t going to be able to ignore for much longer. Gathering what internal and external strength she could, Beth slid across his torso, only to be brought up short by his other hand coming up to stop her escape.

The hand that’d been playing havoc against her stomach dragged a tingling hot path over her back before stilling on her ribs. She was forced to meet his gaze, which was as she’d known it was going to be, a mistake, since his eyes were dark and an intense kind of questing that spun itself all around her spine. It was a challenge to keep her hips lifted and off him, to not let her straightened arms bend so she could kiss him, to keep her grip on his shoulders as nongrasping as possible.

Her eyes blinked shut when she felt roughened hands shift once more underneath her clothing, planting themselves on her sides. Adjusting her position, Beth did lower herself to be sitting on him, but it was on his torso, hoping it was north enough to keep them out of any serious trouble. But what was she supposed to do? When the man that told her he’d never liked touch, in what form she wasn’t sure, wrapped large hands around her and held her tight? They were doing their best to keep things platonic, but it wasn’t a need that abated because they willed it to. 

Unable to maintain his eye contact, Beth laid down once more on him, chests pressing together, her cheek on his shoulder, shivering when his hands slid up against the backs of her ribs and back down again, over and over. She didn’t know what he was thinking, maybe he’d decided work held no appeal, or maybe he just wanted another minute or two of this.

“You like snugglin’ with me Daryl?” Palms pressed down against the small of her back, and she couldn’t shake the thought that he wanted her farther south of his abdomen.

“Think I could get used to it, Greene.” The rasping note in his voice continued when he did, hands still stroking along her back. “Makin’ me not wanna head in t’ work at all.”

“So don’t.” Her answer was a little quick, it surprised and made her feel timid when his hands stilled at last. “Could have yourself an actual weekend.”

“Gotta do it.” His low reply wasn’t a surprise, but it still made her want to sigh. She knew he didn’t have much of a choice,  _ but _ he ran himself so ragged, most nights they didn’t have dinner until near ten at night once he’d gotten off his shift at Rhee’s. And while she was able to take naps during the day with Auri, it wasn’t a surprise that he came home dragging his feet and looking fit to pass out.

Humming an answer, she moved closer, pressed a quick kiss to his jaw before dragging herself off him and standing up straight. Her whole body was prickling and tingling, nerve endings wailing at the sudden lack of contact, and she tried not to eye his rangy frame that still lie invitingly on the couch next to her. If he had to go to work, it meant she had to stay off him, no matter how good it felt.  _ Or _ how much he was looking at her like there was no place he’d rather her be than just where’d she’d been.

The rest of the morning was a quiet one as he got ready to go while she got the baby taken care of, and then chose to walk around the house singing to her. Using the movement to work out her body’s tension and energy, and Beth was grateful to Auri for the distraction. Especially since now she seemed able to notice Daryl’s body under his clothing in a new, blatantly startling, way that was more than simply distracting. And it was possible the same were true for him about her, if the way he kept flicking his eyes to her and away again was anything to go by.

She spent the time after he’d gone, decompressing and doing her best to go over that lecture that had done her no good, the one about expectations and responsibility. When her phone went off around his lunch time, it wasn’t a shock to see his name and now contact picture (the one of the two of them at the baby shower) pop up on her screen.

“Hi and yes she’s fine, yes she misses you, and no I haven’t burnt down your house, but I do need you to pick up milk and more of that waffle crisp cereal because I ate all a’ yours.” She reeled off the information without a thought. It was a bit of a joke between them now, because he asked the same friggin’ questions every time he called. 

There was an atypical silence from his end, and Beth stopped dangling the monkey ring rattle toy above Auri’s indignantly waving hand that batted at it successfully as Beth frowned.

“Daryl?”

“Ya bought me a’ car?” His voice cut tersely over the line, and she grimaced deeply with her confusion.

“No I didn’t buy you a frickin’ car.”

“Ain’t what T-Dog jus’ got done tellin’ me.” She felt a mild amount of exasperation at his growling rumble, immediately feeling her hackles rise at the sound.

“Well I don’t know what ta’ tell ya  _ Bear, _ ‘cause I didn’t buy you a gosh darn car.” Taking a deep breath she made a small attempt at pacifying the situation. “Sorry to break it to ya mister but I don’t like ya  _ that _ much.” 

“The fuck is he talkin’ about then?” Daryl snapped, but she could hear the uncertainty in his tone and knew the anger was no longer directed at her, luckily for him since she didn’t much approve of being grumbled at for things that weren’t her fault.

“Well if I had ta’ guess Daryl, I’d say someone somewhere is tryin’ to do somethin’ nice for ya, but since they probably don’t want your grouchy butt snarlin’ at ‘em, they made me their fall guy…well girl.”

The silence this time was a bit different and she gave the wall across from her a raised brow smile, while she waited for some kind of response from him.

“It wasn’ you?”

“Nope, all I did was text around an’ ask if anyone had heard of anyone sellin’ a car for cheap.”

More silence.

“I’ll call ya in a’ bit.”

“I fogive ya.” She said cheerfully, beaming down at Auri who gazed up at her with captivated looking blues.

“Kay.” He muttered, voice sounding like his mouth was right up against the receiver. “Good.”

Chuckling as the ending call beep sounded in her ear, she went back to playing with the baby. A couple hours later she was remaking his bed, wondering if she could talk him into getting cable or a computer with some internet. She didn’t mind cleaning, but at this point she was doing it to stay sane since there was  _ nothing _ else to do at his place. In the middle of wondering how much a basic laptop must cost, Beth froze at the familiar sound of tires on the gravel that ran across the front of Daryl’s place. 

Nearly jogging to the living room, feeling her heartbeat unsteadily, she peeked out the front window, jaw dropping when Daryl climbed out of the green sedan, jerking a head at someone she couldn’t see. Patting her pocket to make sure the monitor was still in place, Beth opened the front door, looking passed where her own car was parked to see T-Dog shutting the door on Daryl’s truck where he’d parked it along the shoulder of the old highway.

“Tell ‘er.” Daryl said immediately, coming to a stop in front of Beth and the open door, gesturing and glaring at the other man, who shot him a grudging look of irritation as she shut the door and came outside, glancing between the men and the car.

“I’m sorry I lied and told this grumpy ignorant redneck that it was you that bought him the car.” 

_ A lot _ of glaring was going on.

“Why did you, and who was it that actually  _ did _ buy the car?” She questioned, smacking Daryl lightly on the arm to get him to knock off his glowering.

“Well, ‘cause  _ honestly _ ,” the man began, sounding rather harassed, eyes opening wide, “I thought if it was from  _ you _ , he wouldn’t freak the hell out like he would if it was from someone else,  _ everybody _ knows the dude only lets you d-”

Daryl threw out a quick arm and landed a meaty thwacking punch to T-Dog’s arm, who only groaned and eyed the redneck like he was considering retaliation. His mouth scrunched up hard, before he took a calming inhale and turned his attention back to Beth.

“Dale was wantin’ to get rid of the car, it was his wife’s before she passed and he’s been holding onto it for a while, but he _doesn’t_ _like_ Joe. So he was more than happy to sell it to me.” He shot another annoyed look at Daryl. “Me and the guys at the shop all pitched in, the thing’s from the 90’s it was cheap and Dale kept it fixed up good.”

“That’s so nice of you T-Dog!” She beamed before giving him a quick hug that he looked rather shocked but pleased enough to receive. “Thank you  _ so much _ , oh my gosh, that’s just great!”

Maybe Daryl would be able to go down on his hours at the shop or something. Now that the car situation was one less thing he had to deal with. Even though he’d probably insist on paying the guys back, since she knew how much he hated the idea of  _ charity _ . Her mind leapt like a scared rabbit from the memory of him spitting the word at her after the baby shower, and she quickly tuned back into the conversation. 

“Now see.” T-Dog was saying, glaring once more at Daryl, who stood with his arms crossed looking all storm cloudy for someone who’d just had something so nice done for them. “ _ That _ right there’s how normal people say  _ thank you _ . Learn somethin’ from this girl right here would’ya?” 

“M’payin’ ya back.” Daryl grumbled, confirming her thoughts rather swiftly. “Ain’t havin’ all these people thinkin’ I can’ afford m’own kid.”

“Fine.” T-Dog replied, hands raised and waving as if he could ward the other man off with the fervent action. “Whatever you want man alright?”

“Daryl Dixon you stop that right now.” Why the heck did he make her sound like her mama so often? “There’s not a single person thinkin’ anything like that about you so quit it, it’s a car for heck’s sake, not formula or diapers which ya  _ are _ buyin’ on your own.” She’d brought up him applying for aid  _ once _ . It was a rather short conversation that she’d nevertheless want to avoid having again at any and all costs. “People can do nice things without lookin’ down atcha for it, so say thank you, and offer him some lemonade.”

Daryl turned his dark expression her way, and she glared back, there was no way she was backing down on this one. She’d done nothing wrong and he was being a proud idiot who could swallow it down a bit and learn to appreciate his friends, or at least those  _ trying _ to be his friends if he’d quit snapping at them all the time.

It took a few uncomfortable moments, but finally he seemed to blink back some of his agitation, turning a little sulky looking before dragging his gaze to a waiting T-Dog.

“Thanks.” He grated out, the word sounding like it pained him before he was looking back to Beth. “Ain’t got any lemonade.”

Smiling at him winningly, Beth ran a hand down a coverall covered arm, to show her appreciation for his attempt, before turning back to the other man.

“Well we’ve got water, coke, and beer I think, Daryl usually keeps those in stock at least, what would you like?” She motioned back to the house and the men followed her in.

“Wouldn’t mind a beer.”

Daryl sighed at the answer and Beth tried to cage in her laugh.

As the rest of the day unfolded and the three took Auri for a ride in the new, for them, car (Daryl having checked every inch of it while at the garage) Beth couldn’t help the light feeling that pervaded her chest. She had hope that things getting easier for him would mean that sooner rather than later, maybe just maybe, Daryl wouldn’t think some kind of relationship with her was impossible. After all, besides the kissing and…things…they were a pretty decent couple as it was.

And anyway, Lord only knew how long they could stop themselves from crossing that boundary they’d been trying so hard to keep in place. This morning had shown her that. She could only try her best to keep herself in check for as long as she could, knew Daryl was doing the same.

But how long could that really last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done, the chapter not the story, and I wanted to thank you all for the crazy amount of support on this story. Love the feedback, have a great weekend y'all.


	18. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who likes short shorts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Sorry for the late update folks, especially the guest that I apparently worried enough to leave a review lol. I stayed up all night, I don't know how good this will be, it has been proofread basically not at all.... 
> 
> I heart you guys, hope you like it.
> 
> Happy Reading.

**Chapter 17**

**August 8th - Saturday 12th**

He knew he wasn't the worst dad, had grown up with the bastard that'd earned that title, but if he didn't watch it, he was going to end up pulling a close second.

Ticking his eyes up to the rearview mirror, Daryl caught a glimpse of pink and black before looking back out the sedan's windshield. The decade old Toyota Avalon had been kept in great shape, and even as he tried not to let it bother him, its niceness made him uneasy to be driving it.

Good thing he was friends with the sheriff, another cop saw him riding in this thing, they'd think his redneck ass had stolen it for sure. The Greene farm was approaching and he could feel his skin tighten and gut clench at the _possibly_ awful conversation he was about to have.

Most Mondays and Tuesdays he'd had to work out on the fly, hadn't told Beth, didn't know why, Kit was _his_ but...He kind of figured she'd have his sack if she knew Daryl hadn't actually _found_ anyone to watch Auri those days.

Nope.

 _Those days_ had become 'Bring Your Daughter to Work Day' every week. The first Monday he'd brought her in, which had been an issue all in and of itself, considering he'd had to call the twitchy guy from Terminus Cabs and listened to him mutter about 'breaking protocol' by letting Daryl install the car seat. And then he'd had to deal with his less than thrilled boss, who'd had a near aneurysm when he'd watched Daryl walk in with Aurora in one arm and her seat dangling from his other.

"Dude! What? No, no, no." Daryl could still hear Glenn's panicked words as his only remaining part-timer went brushing passed him.

"Look, Beth an' Carol are workin' I ain't got anyone else t' watch 'er." He'd muttered, feeling acutely embarrassed as he'd brought his tiny daughter into the small employee area that housed the aprons and such. Looked around carefully for the best place to set the kid's seat, before snatching up the blanket that had been laying over the top and placing it down on the small wall-hugging folding table.

"So take her to a daycare man." Glenn had replied, sounding panicked while he watched Daryl change Auri's diaper. "I _do not_ have insurance to cover a stack of pizza boxes falling on an infant!"

"Hell she'd be in the oven room for?" Daryl had asked distractedly, curling the baby into his chest and bouncing her slightly, all of the frazzled nerves around and Auri hadn't liked it one bit, whining piteously until she could snuggle into him. "Any the places 'round here I'd trust watchin' m'kid have a weekly minimum," he'd swallowed down more of his pride, not that he'd _started_ with all that much, "s'expensive. Only Monday an' Tuesday I ain't got anyone to watch her."

"Awe geeze Daryl...I don't know man." His young boss's eyes had been trained on the small back almost completely engulfed by Daryl's hand. Feeling on the far side of desperate, he'd done the only thing he could think of, and handed Auri over to a shocked looking Glenn. "No, hey, I don't."

"Ya get tired of holding her, grab 'er seat an' she can hang out with ya in yer office." Grabbing the nearest apron he could get his hands on, Daryl had fled to get things done as quickly as possible while his kid worked her magic on the unsuspecting business owner.

It'd been alright, Glenn had taken him home that day, picked him up Mondays and Tuesdays after that, and Auri had kind of become the unofficial mascot of the pizzeria. He hadn't known what to say last week when Glenn had shown up with a red baby sling so that he and Daryl could take turns holding Kit while they worked the register. Just like he hadn't said anything about the protective way the business owner politely kept random people from touching Auri while _in_ said sling.

But today was different, Glenn had called him sounding irritated, said there was a surprise health inspection that'd still be going on when Daryl got there, and then not so subtlety, asked how he was liking that _new_ daycare he'd found for Aurora.

So no going about his regular routine, which left the Greene's, as it normally did.

Beth was still at work, would be for the rest of the day, and he hadn't had the nerve to text her and ask her if she thought her parents (namely Annette) would be alright watching his baby. And that was _mostly_ because he did _not_ want her asking what had happened to his sitter or daycare situation he'd been using up until this point. He didn't want to lie to her, he was also cool with his nuts staying attached and undamaged right where they were.

Pulling up to the white house, he didn't give himself time to stew or breathe, launched himself from the vehicle and went about gathering Kit and her stuff from the backseat. About leaping up the stairs, Daryl knocked solidly on the screen door, and tried not to pass the fuck out as he waited for someone to answer.

It thankfully didn't take long before Beth's mama was on the other side of the screen, looking first confused, but then pleased enough to see him. Which right there, was probably more than he had any right to expect from the woman.

"Daryl?" She pushed the door separating them open, keen eyes taking in his collection of baby gear before she continued. "Honey, what's goin' on? The two of you alright?"

She'd called him Honey.

That had to be a good sign. It at least meant she didn't hate him for having her daughter stay the night at his place a few times now. Beth's people were real big on terms of endearment and affection, he wasn't exactly acclimated to it yet, but had to admit the use of one now was pretty goddamn comforting.

"I ain't got anybody can watch her." He stated bluntly, feeling his cheeks burn fit to peeling as she blinked at him in surprise. "Can't take her t' the place I usually do Tuesdays, an' I'm late fer work. I's hopin'," he took a hard breath in through his nose, "could ya watch 'er 'til I get off work, won' be no later 'en seven."

A few beats and Annette seemed to take in more about him than just what he’d said, it was easy to see where Beth got that look of hers from, considering the way he'd been seen through by both her parents...Girl never had a chance of being anything _other_ than one perceptive little ball buster.

"Of course I'll watch her Daryl, love to." She moved back from the door and he slid passed her with a nod. "Hon, if this place that's been watchin' lil' Auri on what days Beth isn't, if it's not reliable, you know you're more'n welcome to drop her off here with me whenever you need to."

He was slinging off the diaper bag and unhooking and snapping Kit from the seat, feeling a roll of gratefulness swamp him hard. Straightening, he eased Aurora into Annette's practiced hold, relief hard on the heels of the last nearly overwhelming emotion.

"Don' wanna-"

"Don't you start." The older woman cut him off with a shake of her head and a dry look. "Beth's already told me it's like pullin' teeth gettin' you to let anyone do anythin' for ya."

He snorted a little, expelling some of his anxiety. "Feels like it's  _all_ m'doin'."

"I highly doubt that to be the case."

The sound of the front door opening had him turning.

"Annette? Who's car-" Hershel came walking into the living room, words dropping off when he laid eyes on Daryl, something flashing a bit in those storm blues before he continued, seeming to shake himself out of whatever had brought him up short. "Daryl, good to see you again son. That's right, Bethy did tell us you'd gotten a car to haul around that lil' bit of trouble." Crossing the room to his wife, the white bearded man twinkled a grin down to a quietly observant Aurora.

"Daryl's off to work, which means  _I_ get to watch the baby." Annette informed her husband with a near giddy smile that caught Daryl off guard.

Hershel looked up at her in surprise before turning interested eyes to Daryl for confirmation, when he got an answering nod, the older man beamed in almost the same excited way as his wife.

"Well now, that _is_ good news, we'd be happy to watch the little sun sprite."

"Oh no you don't Hershel Greene, this is _my_ time. You can hog her if he lets us watch her again, ‘tween you an’ Beth I never get ta’ hold her." Annette scolded, drawing the baby in close, before whisking her away towards the kitchen.

Frowning after his wife, Hershel offered him a distracted wave before trailing after her. Daryl stood a little dumbfounded before making his way out of the house and to his car, lord only knew what he'd do if Beth hadn't decided to talk to him that night in the store.

He steered away quickly from thoughts about the blonde, too risky, they'd avoided mounting one another since the weekend before last so that was good.

It was weird that that was how he was measuring success when it came to Beth these days. But shit was slipping for sure, last Friday made the third Friday in a row that she'd slept over, made it the second time he'd woken with her body pressed along the back of his. Wasn't a wonder there'd been a moment of something hostile in Hershel's eyes when they'd seen each other, but _nothing_ had happened.

 _That_ Saturday morning though, that had been rough, he'd...fuck...but he'd had to take care of himself that night in the shower after dropping T-Dog at his car and watching Beth drive off. The taste of the deli turkey sandwich from dinner still in his mouth, he’d wrenched his eyes shut and focused on the sensation he’d had of cover-warmed skin that didn’t make him flinch and cringe. Feeling like a creep the whole time doing it, since his kid was in the house period, let alone sleeping a room away, but one look at the damn couch had set the gas in his veins on fire and he hadn't been able to talk his body out of it.

It was like being a fuckin' teenager all over again.

He'd wanted her this last Saturday morning too, always wanted her anymore, but it was also something different, something sweeter, tamer...feeling her crammed up against his back like she was leeching warmth. She'd woken when his phone went off, and he'd sat up, prepared himself to turn around and look at her, because from the first morning he knew the urge to kiss her was going to be strong.

And it had been.

But they'd managed to exchange sleepy smiles, and just like that first morning he'd gone and gotten Kit, murmured a hello and good morning to her, nuzzled her down hair, enjoyed the warm weight of her on his chest while he took her back to his room.

And Beth Greene, in his bed.

He got to work a half hour late, after driving back into town from the farm. Glenn looked both incredibly relieved and harassed, pulling him immediately out of earshot of the health inspector and whispering quietly.

"You found someone to watch Auri?"

Instead of being a smartass…because… _obviously_ …Daryl nodded quickly. "Yeah Beth's parents are willin’ t’ watch ‘er from here on out come Monday and Tuesday. So ya ain't gotta worry about yer insurance an' all that." Even with Daryl’s twitching smile, that Glenn was used to, the other man still looked a little put out.

"Oh, ok but..." He seemed rather crestfallen all things considered, dark eyes jumping to the little red sling hung up behind the register. “I mean, they’ll bring her in, to like, visit and stuff right?”

His kid was a magician of some fuckin’ kind.

Daryl wasn’t quite positive, but it sure seemed like Auri had gained every bit of social affection that he himself had lacked or been denied throughout his life. Something in her eyes he figured, they were a crazy deep blue that held and dragged people in, wooed and awed by the hues and depths that drank them in. Made those in her life hooked on her searching gaze, made strangers approach, even with the scary looking redneck standing guard. It was odd and made him pleased, in a sappy uncommunicable kind of way.

Bobbing an affirmative now, he eyed Glenn’s morose expression. Auri withdrawal, he’d seen it before, poor guy was gonna be mopey all damn day now. Getting an answering motion, Daryl watched as his boss took a fortifying breath, before going to deal with the health inspector.

About half way through his shift he received a text from Beth who’d gotten home to find her dad asleep in his recliner, Auri equally passed out on her tummy and resting peacefully on Hershel’s chest, Annette supervising the nap from the nearby couch. He got a picture and everything to prove it, and even though he was waiting for the inevitable volley of questions, Daryl had to admit that the scene was a nice one. It was good the kit had a quiet place to be looked after at, instead of a noisy pizzeria with strangers and possible hazards…

He had to find a way to work less, there was something happening to the muscle in his chest, to the corners of his eyes, seeing Auri with yet another set of caretakers that weren’t him…It wasn’t right, he was always busy, always gone or tired.

_Gonna end up missin’ ev’ry damn thing._

He brought pizza and greetings from Glenn that night when picking up his kid, got a quick dose of Beth, who shocked the hell out of him by not grilling him about the train of events that had led to him dropping Kit off with her folks. He didn’t trust it, made a note to be on his guard the next time they were alone. Beth Greene didn’t miss a thing. There had to be a reason why she was holding her fiery little tongue. After eating a late dinner with the family at the farm, he carted him and Aurora home for a little daddy daughter time before the next shifts started and dragged him away.

Bath time was a must, he couldn’t wait until she grew a bit more, had already looked into swimming classes for babies at the local rec center. Bet she’d take to it like a minnow, way she got so excited in the warm waters of her baths now. And then later on, his sternum shot through with an ache he did his best not to dwell on, when she was _even_ _bigger_ …they’d go camping and Daryl could take her splashing through the small creeks and streams around where he’d been hunting.

_Can’t wait to scare the shit outta some fish with you Kit._

Little arms stopped their assault on the water, long enough for her to blink inquisitive eyes at him, head tilting to the side like she’d heard the thought straight from his head.

“Yeah, tha’s right ya lil’ enchantress.” His words all mock accusation, he gave her a glare that resulted in her blowing angry spit bubbles back at him while she continued splashing, and Daryl was pretty sure it was moments like this that made it hard for dad’s to keep their girls in line later down the road.

Getting her laid out on his bed after the bath, Daryl went through the little check list in his head for things to remember, having a heart attack every time he had to clip her tiny razorblade nails. It was only going to take once, him catching skin, making her bleed, kid would go around in mitts all day everyday so she didn’t scratch herself…he was not man enough to handle that kind of trauma twice.

After completing the other steps, he just spent some time talking to her, grinning into the hands that patted his cheeks, looking cute as hell in her little sleeper with some kind of fuzzy animal dancing across it.

“M’thinkin’ it’s time t’ figure out somethin’ makes it so I can work less.” Aurora’s eyes dipped, nearly cross eyed, to his mouth before clipping back up to his gaze. “Don’ wanna miss yer first words, turnin’ over, crawlin’…all that stuff.” Tilt and blink. “S’important.”

Another blink, slight furrowing of brows.

“I ain’t sad or nothin’.” He argued against the look that probably just meant his kid needed to poop or something, but she kept focused on him, looking too concerned for someone her size. “Got plen’y a’ things goin’ jus’ fine…” A tiny hand snagged onto some of his hair and pulled until their faces were even closer together. “Ya’d like us gettin’ more time like this wouldn’ ya huh?”

Unladylike grunt.

“Yeah, see, so’id I.” Leaning in he gave her a kiss on the nose, made her tiny face scrunch up something fierce. “An’ I might like t’…” he faltered a little, feeling idiotic with his next line of thought, felt Kit drop her hold and wave impatient limbs around, “look, don’ sass me alrigh’? Ain’t that simple, I know we both like ‘er but it ain’t jus’ me gonna lose ‘er if I fuck somethin’ up.”

Angry bubbles.

“ _Tchuh_ , fine.” He scoffed, running quick fingers along her side making her fidget. “Won’ use you as no excuse, but ya ain’t never gonna hear the end of it, when it turns out I’m right an’ ya gotta grow up eatin’ _my_ cookin’ ‘stead a’ hers.”   

The joke turned decidedly sour in his stomach, and Daryl lost himself a bit at the idea. Was jumping the gun, no way around it, barely had kissed the crazy woman…already talking about forever type shit…Tilting a smile at Auri, he watched as she waved a hand underneath his hair, apparently enjoying the tickling sensation in his resulting silence. Thing was, the only place he _could_ talk like this, was here with his kid. Little kit made a great sounding board in that way.

And it was hard for him to consider anything less than permanent when it came to Beth…

The way she didn’t take his crap, looked out for him and the baby, made room for herself in their lives like she was always supposed to be there. It was difficult, not to let her slide into the ‘mom’ role in his head for Auri’s sake. All the harder since the woman that really was Kit’s mom was such a blank in his mind still, that no one could find out anything about her, there were no missing person’s reports or rap sheets. She’d shown up in that bar, fucked him in the bathroom, done just enough drugs to get her by while pregnant…then Auri had come and the woman had died…

The fuck was he supposed to tell Kit about her mom when she got old enough?

And even if he could work things out with Beth, it wasn’t right, making her responsible for a little life that she’d had no part in making, of being the cause of. And she was young, too young to be dating some middle aged dude with a baby…to be shacking up and playing house. It wouldn’t be right, to erase the nameless woman’s part in this, make Beth the only mama Aurora knew…

_Jesus Christ._

Just when he thought things were becoming less complicated, something like _this_ would fuckin’ occur to him and he’d hate himself and the woman all over again. Their screwed up stories knocking into one another long enough to make a life that didn’t deserve their bullshit, and if he’d learned a single _goddamn_ thing from that interaction and the consequences of it, he’d stay the fuck away from Beth Greene and –

Aurora let out a wail making him jump.

His kid didn’t cry, not really, not since her first few days at the hospital. It was mostly little squawks since then, that didn’t quite earn the title of a full bore scream, not like she was doing now. Prior thoughts flushing from his mind, Daryl moved to scoop her up in his arms.

“Hey now, m’sorry.” He murmured, feeling something akin to panic at the sounds she was making. Not even 100% sure why it was he found himself apologizing, but it must have been something he’d done…his kid didn’t cry. “Gotta stop readin’ m’mind Kit, ain’t safe in there for ya.”

He was only half joking.

Seemed to Daryl, that Aurora was incredibly tuned into emotions, especially his, and all that junk running through his head…he was superstitious enough, and had a big enough guilty conscious, to blame himself quick as breath for upsetting his baby.

“Didn’ mean none a’ that Auri, c’mon now.” Keeping his voice low, Daryl walked the floor of his bedroom with her, bouncing her slowly as she sobbed into his chest, feeling like the world’s biggest asshole as he kept talking. “Beth ain’t goin’ nowhere, ya know that, worked yer magic on ‘er good.”

The heartbreaking cries slowed as he did his best to believe his own words, taking steady breaths until she was doing the same, unhappy noises abating at last.

“Tha’s right, tha’s better now isn’ it?” Sighing out the rest of his panic, he made a few more laps before feeling sure enough to put her down on the bed so he could change as quickly as possible, and after a moment’s thought, started arranging things on his bed. “How ‘bout we have a’ bit of a’ sleepover in daddy’s bed tonight huh? Beth makes it work out alrigh’ in the mornin’, an’ I’m gettin’ used t’ this snugglin’ thing.”

That night, he wasn’t sure exactly _how_ much sleep he actually got, waking up what felt like hourly to check on Auri, changing and feeding her once during that time as well, but it was well worth it after the scare she’d given him with those noises she’d made. He’d lose all the sleep in the world if it meant she didn’t ever utter those sounds again. And it was comforting, arching his body around the little area he’d cleared for her, opening his eyes and seeing her before anything else.

When Beth showed up Friday morning he wondered, in a sudden state of paranoia, if his girls hadn't been talking about him on Thursday. It was the only thing that explained Beth’s sudden wardrobe change, little jean shorts like the definition of temptation hugging her body. He felt certain, eyes attached to the flashing limbs that winked in the light like she'd slathered them real good with lotion before leaving to come to his place, that Auri had somehow tattled on him about his moment of self-loathing.

The two had obviously had themselves a nice little fuckin' pow-wow yesterday and hatched this plan to break his resolve a step further. And quite honestly...it was working like a sonofabitch.

Daryl did his best to berate the itch out of his palms, the clench in his fingers that wanted to wrap around each creamy expanse, run a fuckin' inspection on how thoroughly she'd shaved those lithe bastards that pranced so easily through his living room and kitchen.

They never talked about it before hand, her spending the night, and he definitely wasn't the one to bring it up. It usually wound up Beth _telling_ him what she was going to do, and him just kind of nodding and feeling despicably pleased, as if he had _actually_ had a hand in making her stay. This time though, as his eyes tripped to her again and again, while he went about getting his lunch and gathering up his keys...

"You stayin' t'night?" She looked up at him in surprise, half bent to pick up Auri, he did his best not to squirm or look away. Working out her shock, Beth nodded, smile flitting its way onto her mouth. "Ya remember that movie?"

"I did yeah."

"Kay then." His reply sounded too hoarse and he cleared his throat as she pulled Aurora into her arms. "Better get goin," walking to them, he leaned down to kiss the kit's cheek, straightening, did the same to Beth's before his mind could rope him still, "shit…bye." Damn beard was gonna catch fire, the heat that was seeping from his cheeks.

_Hell m'sposed t' do, her lookin' like that?_

She sputtered out her own goodbye, and Daryl skedaddled right the fuck out of there quick as he could without looking anymore ridiculous than he already had. All day, her long legs skipped through his mind, that smell of hers, something like sage and maybe wild flowers would fill his nose _and_ his head, even though he knew she wasn't anywhere near.

The guys in the garage started shooting him worried looks, the more tools he dropped, and the more vehemently he cursed each time he did. If only they knew the constant state of his body below the waist, maybe they'd fully comprehend how dire his goddamn predicament was...but he doubted it. To know that, they'd have to of lived inside his damn skull a while, felt the crawl and shudder from skin to skin contact, the relief that had come when his body stopped driving him to burying his dick in some random chick that'd allow it.

He hadn't missed it, not until now, which was some freaky shit. This was a whole new level of want, of attraction, this need wasn't marred by any of the usual bullshit that he could recognize and he didn't understand it what-so-fucking-ever. Well there was something he _was_ used to, frustration, might be aimed in a different way for different reasons but he knew the emotion like a second skin.

Mad at himself for being unable to get a grip. Pissed at the situation and his past for making this whole thing with Beth harder than it should have to be. And largely, to drop the bullshit, he was ticked off a fair amount at her and those damn shorts. Was he the only one trying his best not to cross the line? And it was such a cliché, hot blonde in shorts, they should _both_ be embarrassed for their lack of fuckin' novelty.

Didn't stop him from speeding his truck all the way home, winging the driver's side door shut with a clang on his way to getting inside and seeing her in them some more. From eating up each pale inch while she scooped rice and pork chops onto a plate for him, shimmied over, even though he was pretty sure it was just her normal walk, and put the food in front of him. The damn napkin on his lap was gonna fall off at this point.

“Yer alrigh’? Kit bein’ with yer folks couple’a days during the week?” He could _feel_ the fact that his gaze was too intense, wasn’t surprised the way she kept giving him double takes every time their eyes met.

“Hmm?” She fluttered her lashes a bit, eyes narrowing some like _he’d_ made _her_ lose her ability to focus and not the other way around. “Oh, oh yeah ‘course, but I couldn’t say anythin’ else, not without mama tannin’ my hide that is.” He kept his eyes fixed stubbornly on her face as she smiled, was _not_ thinking about tanning her hide _himself_ , no, nope, fuckin’ inappropriate, thinking about throwing your babysitter over your knee and…

“Alrigh’ then.” Attempting to drag his view from her, he tensed painfully when her hand lit lightly on top of his.

“It was real good a’ you, to let ‘em start watchin’ her.” Beth fixed him good with a bright smile before turning back to walk to the stove. “I’m sure ya liked havin’ her with you at the pizzeria.”

_How in the hell?_

“You-”

“Glenn’s still datin’ Maggie, Daryl.” She answered his mangled question with another smile, over her shoulder this time, looking sweet and flirtatious as she continued. “Figured ya couldn’t find anyone you trusted to watch her those days, but I’m kinda glad she’ll be with mama an’ daddy.” The look on her face turned apologetic before she was turning away to get a plate ready for herself. “Wish you wouldn’t be losin’ the time with her though.”

Well, he’d known there was something strange going on when she hadn’t riddled him with questions. And even with him being the parent, Daryl would be lying through his goddamn teeth if he said there wasn’t a considerable amount of relief that she wasn’t laying into him at the moment for taking the baby with him to work like he had. She kept surprising him, it was one of the most…awful and infuriating things he’d experienced in his entire life, made it so much harder for him to keep a handle on himself, what with her constantly throwing him off balance.

_Speakin’ of which…_

Sweet merciful mother but did she have some good lookin' thighs. He sucked in a breath, the smell of meat and some herb flowing through to his lungs, stomach growling obnoxiously as he continued to rove slit lidded eyes over skin that still shone with a shine that seemed unholy in its allure. This was motherfucking intolerable, Beth knew it was hard enough for him to keep hands off her when she was trussed up and drowning in his _sweats_ , let alone this shit right here.

"Can' wear those fuckin' things." Adam's apple bobbing painfully, his throat felt like it was trying to swell up and kill him. It could've done him the favor of starting ten seconds sooner, _before_ that sentence rasped out of his mouth.

Pausing, she turned to frown at him in confusion, like she must have heard him wrong, the twist of muscle in her legs made him huff in irritation, and imagine the way they'd bunch as she straddled him there at the table. Moving forward, Daryl rested his elbows on the cheap wood, wincing against the pain it caused, should have stuck to his regular habit of showering as soon as he got home. It'd seemed like a bad idea though, taking any kind of layers off, so here he sat sweating to death in his coveralls with the added insulation of the everyday clothes underneath.

"Things?" Beth questioned, brows raised before she glanced down to where he nodded with a grunt. "My shorts?"

He couldn't handle much other than a squinted look, pretty sure it made him a piece of shit, trying to tell her what she could and couldn't wear. Grown ass man couldn't handle some tight little jean material clinging to her hips, sounded like a personal problem that he should get the fuck over. It was summer, they lived in goddamn _Georgia_ , and his country ass didn't have air conditioning for shit other than the strategically placed swamp fans.

"You thinkin' they're inappropriate _boss_?" She grinned with a tip of her head, his agitation mingled with relief at her reaction, would have served him right if she'd ripped his ass over his ignorant hick statement. "Makin' ya want ta' enforce a dress code?"

_Awe fuck._

He had to shift in his chair at her teasing lilt, watching as she turned back around to finish plating her own food, before making her way over to him and the table. She was still pegging him with that high browed look of question since he hadn't made any kind of reply. Daryl didn't like this, getting all riled with his kid in the _same room_ , wasn't right, not even a bit of it. Deciding the best course of action was to stop looking at Beth, Daryl dropped his eyes and started eating, doggedly keeping his sight adhered to his food.

"You uh," her voice brushed against him, and the steady motion of his jaw stalled, "you been givin' any thought ta' maybe workin' less?" His head turned towards Aurora, a mild look of betrayal being shot the sleeping baby's way. "So you could, get ta' be with Auri, not burn the candle at both ends?"

"Fuck aroun’ with you?" He snapped, feeling harried. On one hand he knew there was no conspiracy between Beth and Kit, on the other, all the coincidence was chaffing his ass.

His words only caused guilt to be heaped on top of the embarrassment and sexual tension roiling in his gut, and it was occurring to him _all of a sudden_ that Aurora would _probably_ be more comfortable sleeping in her bassinet than the bouncy. Levering himself to his feet, he focused his entire being into gently unsnapping and moving the kid into her room, chest half seizing when he heard Beth's chair move against the wood floor.

_Shit, she's probably leavin' you idiot._

Lengthening his strides, he almost collided with her at the start of the hallway, hands snapping out to steady them both, ignoring the impromptu mosh pit going on in his chest.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"M'jus bein' an asshole again." He assured her, almost before she’d finished speaking, hands still wrapped around her biceps.

"An' I wasn't tryin' ta' mess with you by wearin' these." She had this way of talking, leaving her lips parted without it making her look simple, peeking teeth at him in between sentences. "It's just real hot in here durin' the day, ‘specially when I'm cleanin'."

"L'buy one a' them window units, got money saved, an' ya _ain't gotta_ clean."

"I don't want ya spendin' anythin' 'less ya want to, an' I gotta keep busy while I'm here or I'll lose my mind."

They stopped their rapid fire words, Daryl becoming distinctly aware of the prolonged close proximity, telling himself to release his tight grip on Beth's arms even as his fingers vised into her skin harder.

"Should'a told me you was bored." He was just saying things now, just drawing out the closeness until he could get his muscles and tendons to obey him.

Rough hands were just uncurling one rusted knuckle hinge at a time, and he was in mid-inner congratulations of his victory, when blonde hair and cherry blossom cheeks were surging up, filling his view before those summer fruit lips were on his, and he broke. Faulty timing and too much knock, she was melting and snapping the piston in his chest.

The hallway was a too close space in the heat, felt like he could barely exist, coveralls caging in his warmth and Beth's body pressed in close while her mouth worked under his. There was the rolling crackle of his zipper and the mildly cooler air eddied against his wet-slick shirt as small adamant hands pushed the heavy work material clear of his shoulders. He could feel his hair stick to his cheekbones, same way the fabric did to his abdomen, same way her lips did to his.

Short nails dug furrows along his neck and Daryl let a grunt escape his chest, hands finally coming to life enough to burrow their way underneath her shirt, lying flat and happy against the smooth skin of her back. Tip of her tongue against the seam of his mouth and he felt no hesitation in opening for her, meeting and pressing against the inquisitive intruder that gained entry to his mouth. There was a dull ache of impact on the backs of his hands, and he kicked out another guttural noise, this one into her hot confines and she murmured something soothing in return, he'd managed to stumble them against the wall like her kiss had made him three sheets to the wind with a lick.

Accurate.

He found the salty tang that curved itself throughout his mouth like the first drink of whiskey after a long time of being beer poor. Was rucking her shirt clear up to the bottom of her tits, demanding to get all the length of her tongue moving in fitful waves against his that he could, the rocking motions of his mouth searching and determined, his hands pressing their chests together until he could feel two hardened points that made him lightheaded.

Hands sliding across sweat covered skin, Daryl had to pull his fingers repeatedly from underneath the clasp of her bra. The hooks and ringed bits scraping into him with each slip, and he was positive he was putting too much pressure on her shoulder blades and neck in order to be able to allow those slipping scrapes to continue.

For her part, Beth wasn't complaining, pulled her mouth from his with a shaking breath, relocated her assault to his neck, and was about to rip the collar of his t-shirt with each tugging pull that shoved her own hands below the neckline, rubbing circles into the top of his spine. It was new, both the want and ability to take off his protective upper layer, and realize he was actually _able_ to do it without worrying about the reaction.

Beth had already seen.

Pushing her solidly into the wall, he reached down and peeled the shirt from his body, feeling immediate relief from the divested clothing. Keeping with their current pace, Daryl moved back to where he’d been, mind snapping to the memory of silky looking limbs that had driven him to distraction all day long. Making sure he kissed her soundly, he dropped his mouth to her neck.

Knowing even as he did, that he was going to give himself hell later on, getting too preoccupied with the idea, when he _should_ be recording each sigh and hitching cry that she made with him there. Reaching down half-awkwardly to one side, he curved a hand around one of those thighs of hers, dragged it up to rest against his hip so he could keep kissing all the places he could land his lips on. While massaging and rubbing the muscled expanse that was softer and smoother than he’d come _close_ to imagining.

There was something wrong, something lacking, and he came to the panting awareness that even though Beth was still skating fingertips across the breadth of his shoulders, still made low moans when his tongue lapped against her pulse point, there was a lessening of the languid feel of her…she hadn’t yet, but Beth was going to pull away.

What was she thinking?

That he was planning on losing more clothes, was going to expect her to do the same? That he was going to employ a course hand to push aside what boundaries existed and dip into her? The one he had holding her thigh to him drifted, until he could tuck fingers behind her knee. It was a good thing he’d kept from pressing his hips against hers, the thought had muddled through his brain, was carried on a high tide of mindless want – but the amount of touch already had him feeling a stroke away from overdosing – and he’d resisted the urge.

“Hey.” He spoke against her jaw, feeling Beth shiver, the muscles next to her spine tightening under his hand. “Ain’t lookin’ t’ git rid of or bypass none a’ yer gear alrigh’?” Ghosting the hand on her back north a ways, he strummed an unsteady thumb against the material of her bra for clarification.

Daryl wondered if he should stop his nuzzling of her tender flesh, get distance enough to see her face, _make her_ stop that gut wrenching little glide of pads along his twitching skin. Stop getting lost in the feel of her torso pressed to his, or the bunching of fabric between their waists that provided ample protection from him losing his foothold of control.

Just stop.

“Ok.” She breathed at last, and her hands dropped to slide up and down his flexing chest a few times before twining behind his neck. “Ok, this is ok then.” It didn’t escape Daryl how it sounded like Beth was talking more to herself than to him. And when he kneaded a palm once more against her thigh, he did it slowly, and stayed clear of the hemline of her shorts.

The next kiss he landed was similarly restrained, going through each of their prior motions with an unhurried patience that made her decidedly restless. Hands running the gambit from his face, back down his chest and stomach, dipped low enough to make him growl a warning before they tripped their way back into the safer territory of his hair.

Releasing his hold on her leg, Daryl did his best not to read too far into the way she held it there for a few more moments, how she didn’t relinquish her hold on him in return. Opening his eyes, he traced Beth’s sweet curving nose, the two small lines that appeared between her brows as she tried to catch her breath. Added the new, heavier, scent of her, to the things he’d best ignore for the sake of his sanity and her virginity. Because there was something in those blues of hers that said after her initial concern, Beth wasn’t so sure about the decision to stop.

“M’a take a’ shower.” He informed her, haggardly, as his hands moved idly under her shirt once more. There wasn’t a plan to move them higher than the soft fluttering area of her abdomen, felt impossible enough her allowing him that much. “You wanna take one too?”

Her eyes widened and darted from his lips to his gaze, and Daryl couldn’t feel his blush for how hot he already was, but it didn’t matter much, he knew the fucker was there.

“Didn’ mean t’gether.” He wasn’t lying, but his hands dragged back and forth on her as he spoke, and it was clear Beth wasn’t sure which communication to believe. “Can git ya some clothes.”

He’d somehow managed to kiss the ability to talk out of her, Daryl savagely beat down the voice in his head that applauded his success in actually following through with his threat from weeks ago and kissing the sass out of her mouth. Made him want to see what else he could do to that mouth, and all this was still too new for thoughts like that. Switching tactics, he attempted a smile, wrapped hands around the arms wringing his neck and pulled, holding her wrists as he spoke.

“Have some fuckin’ mercy on me girl,” voice low, he worked some skin between his teeth before finishing, “can’ watch no movie with ya, while yer wearin’ them shorts.”

There was another slight pause before Beth ducked her head and grabbed up his gaze.

“Only if we’re still gettin’ ta’ snuggle while it’s on.” Agreeing readily, Daryl nodded, kissing her back when she popped up to press quick-grinning lips to his.

“L’get ‘em.” He said finally against her mouth when they broke apart, untangling himself from her carefully before heading to his bedroom.

After two freezing showers, they huddled down against one another on the couch, Daryl’s arm wrapping around Beth’s shoulders, hand cradled in both of hers after they’d finished eating while watching the film. He couldn’t quite tell if he really liked it, or really liked watching her watch it. Crazy girl had apparently seen it enough times to know all the lines, and he watched her mouth them before the characters on screen got the chance, facial features twisting in her varied impressions.

When it was over he found himself asking if she’d mind him borrowing it for a while, which earned him one beaming smile and one quick kiss, before she told him there was at least _one_ good sequel (whatever the hell that meant) and she could bring it next week if he wanted.

Sounded like a hell of a plan to him.

They didn’t talk about the kissing, which Daryl was thankful for, he didn’t know how the hell they were going to work things out. Or if this was even a thing they were going to keep doing, if he could handle that, if either of them could. For the time being though, he didn’t want to hear her take it back or explain it away for the both of them.

And that night when they went to bed, there wasn’t more kissing, or touching, or explanations or excuses. The two said goodnight and Daryl turned on his side away from her as usual, because he was pretty sure pulling Beth Greene flush to his thinly clothed body was not something that’d encourage the lack of necessity for bullshit boundaries that he was becoming more irritated with.

He wasn’t sure if a relationship would work, didn’t know if he had it in him. But he _did_ realize that he sure as shit was sick of that whole ‘just friends’ smokescreen that guaranteed her not being his. Selfish as fuck, and he wasn’t going to let the thought loose anywhere but in his head…It was possible he couldn’t handle being with Beth, but _no way_ did he fuckin’ want anyone else having her either.   

Saturday morning, he woke with an arm tossed over his side, small hand curled in on itself against his stomach, Beth’s warmth at his back. It took his foggy head a moment or two to understand what all the different sensations were that flooded his trudging mental capabilities. Namely, his nonsensical urge to take Beth’s hand and move it to…Hard as fuck, he did his best not to panic, there seemed a _not_ safe amount of space between her fingers and his throbbing morning hard-on.

His body was tensing despite his best efforts to calm it down, and he felt her shift and scrape at his belly with her nails, the action making him convulse slightly, deciding to roll to a sitting position before anything else was left up to chance.

“Hmm, Daryl?” Breathing fit to faint, he tossed a look over his shoulder at her, smacked in the face right off the bat with how fuckin’ kissable she looked in the morning. “Alarm didn’t go off yet, what’re ya doin’?”

“Gotta piss.” He mumbled charmingly, wanting to cringe for some reason, irritation bleeding into the embarrassment. Bunching a cheek at her in something that he hoped looked smile-like, he clambered to his feet and made it to the restroom, refusing to do anything but breathe his way through the stiffness.

Catching sight of his stormy expression in the medicine cabinet’s mirror, Daryl stood getting a hold of himself…

_Jus’ not literally._

He snorted derisively at the idiotic thought, wondering not for the first or last time why it was Beth Greene found herself wanting to be in the bed of a guy like him. But it was this kind of shit right now that made it more and more necessary for him to figure some things out. This ‘would they wouldn’t they’ bullshit would drive him nuts, knew he had no one but himself to blame for it either. It was clear as hell that Beth was willing to give his ignorant ass a try, he just needed to man the fuck up and give the two of them a go.

Sighing, he worked his shoulders, trying to get rid of the feeling of uneasiness that snaked its way through him and deflated his moronic cock that had caused this bathroom soul searching session. Shuffling back into his room, he frowned to see her curled into a ball on her side of the bed, her closed eyes facing towards him as she feigned sleep.

Climbing into the bed, he got once more into his normal sleeping position.

Feeling it like an ache when no warm presence pressed itself to his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels like his head is all over, I just felt like it would be, everything considered.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, thanks again for the support. I feel like there was something else I wanted to say but I'm tired and have to start my day now so...any questions let me know.
> 
> Oh! And if I start not replying to people, it's because of a time loss thing and not a 'I suddenly don't think it's not important' thing. I apologize if it seems that way ever. :)
> 
> EDIT: Oh my gosh I'm an idiot, I remember the thing I forgot!
> 
> It was brought to my attention by TWDLuv123 that I hadn't had any daddy daughter time recently and so everyone that loved that scene in particular (and so far it seems like that's basically everyone that's reviewed) for this chapter owes them a big thank you, and so do I, since I hadn't realized how long it'd been since there'd been some Daryl and Auri time :)


	19. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Ok, not to broken record this to death, for anyone that reads FotW just ignore this go to the chapter and enjoy! Just to cover my bases, school is starting, I don't know when I'll be able to update this story for the next little bit. I'm hoping to be able to do a chapter for each fic once a week, or maybe leapfrog them so each story is updated once every other week if that's too much with my schoolwork. I know I've said stuff like this a bunch but it's giving me anxiety not having time to write as much lol - the sickness is real - so thanks so much for the support and I'll shut up so y'all can get to it.
> 
> Happy Reading!

**Chapter 18**

**Friday, September 1st - Saturday, September 2nd**

"What do you mean she's not growin' right?" Beth did her best to keep her tone even, being agitated with the chain-smoking redneck didn't seem like the most conducive way to get the information she wanted.

Daryl stubbed out his third cigarette in a row, dropping the butt in the can before heading inside, leaving her to follow or not. Closing her eyes for patience - she went back inside the cabin. Tracking his movements, Beth took in the animalistic prowl and hunching stance, all key tells that the man standing at the kitchen sink and viciously washing his hands was right at his snapping point.

She wasn't exactly sure what had happened over the last three weeks. The whole thing in the hallway had taken place, her fault for initiating it, and the resulting scene had been so much…it was still hard to glance towards that section of wall without having a thrill tumble right to the apex of her thighs. He'd been so great, making her feel safe, hadn't pushed or done anything to cause embarrassment on her end for tensing up...

In the rocky weeks since then, Beth had tracked the change to the morning after, there had been something that'd spooked him and set them (in her mind) backwards. It wasn't that he'd been rude, or really even standoffish, but there'd been no touching, no accidental kisses goodbye or breaks in sanity that had her pressed back up against a wall. And now that Auri was mostly sleeping through the night, he hadn't even objected last week when she'd decided to head home instead of staying over.

It was selfish she knew, must be, to make the decision for the reason she had. She'd woken every Saturday morning, for a too short while, snuggled up to his back, and it might have sounded weird, but she enjoyed the position. Liked the feeling that he trusted her enough to sleep with her being right there, pressed along the surface that had withstood so much abuse. But, for the two weeks  _ following _ the hallway episode, either through the worst case of coincidence or bad timing she'd ever experienced, anytime she'd rolled against him, Daryl had had some kind of need to leave the mattress. He had to pee, he'd thought he heard Auri, he was hungry, thirsty, restless, couldn't sleep, there was something moving outside, but no worries ‘cause he'd get it - just go back to sleep.

At first, she'd taken it as a sign that he was telling her he still wasn't ready for a more intimate relationship. Which was fine even if it wasn't. He'd continued working just as much as before, and she couldn't blame him for saving up as much money as he could while making payments on hospital bills and everything else. Heck, the man had come home the Saturday after the movie (and the hallway) with a window A/ C unit. That he'd shrugged and mumbled through installing in his bedroom while she'd teased him.

But the next week he’d begged off watching the second  _ Mummy _ movie with her, and that night the excuses had started.

So last week she'd headed home, tossed and turned until the sun rose, and shown back up Saturday morning like clockwork. And they hadn't talked about it, or anything else that'd happened or wasn't happening. But as per the usual she was willing to push all that crap aside because he'd just gotten back from one of Auri's first doctor's appointments and things had not been all peachy-keen.

A nasty little slice of her wanted to remind him he wouldn't have to go through the headache of parroting back the information to her, if he'd only let her come to the friggin' checkup like she'd asked to. But no, it was  _ his  _ responsibility, and he'd tell her anything she wanted to know as soon as they were out.

Except when he'd gotten back, a seriously agitated Aurora in tow, Beth had gotten a few succinct words that were both cryptic and unduly terrifying. It was, not surprisingly, getting harder and harder to think of Auri as not partially hers as well as Daryl's. Between half the week here and more often than not, the time spent with her on the farm, the baby was with Beth as much or more than she was with her dad. It'd hurt, made her uneasy, when she couldn't come along today, and now it felt like he was trying to torture her with his answers.

"Tha's what he said." Daryl parsed out through a tight sounding mouth as he snatched a beer out of the fridge.

"Well how?" She prodded, simmering irritation beginning to bubble. "What part? Why isn't it? Is it somethin' we're doin' wrong or is hereditary? Is there somethin' we can do to help, or is she gonna need surgery or therapy? What else did he  _ say _ Daryl?"

He pinned her with a glare that she shot back and then some, if he thought  _ for a second _ he was going to cow her into not questioning him on this, of just leaving it up to him to figure it out - well she was willing to go rounds with him to dissuade him of  _ that _ particular notion.

"S'her neck." Daryl snapped, before taking a healthy swig. "One side's not as strong as it should be, s'why she's always tiltin' 'er head like that." He tipped the mouth of the beer bottle in Auri's direction. Beth ticked a glance her way, frowned at the unhappy little whimpers that came from the baby as she looked towards the sounds of Daryl's movements uncertainly. 

Her head tipped like it usually did when she was looking at her daddy...

Beth's heart cinched up into her lungs, from what she'd read, Auri still couldn't see that far, but she could obviously hear Daryl, and him being in this mood was upsetting her. Not that she could blame him, not really, she hadn't thought for a second that the baby's penchant for cocking her head to the one side was anything other than personality driven. And it probably didn't help his frustration that they'd all thought it was a cute thing she did while looking at her daddy in particular.

"So what do we do now?" Beth asked, doing her best to sound calm while going over to unhook and scoop up Auri from her bouncy. Tucking the warm little face into her neck, she began humming something for naptimes, watching Daryl warily when he tossed back the rest of his beer before answering.

"Therapy." The glass bottle hitting the bottom of the trashcan nearly made her jump, and Beth took another calming breath as she continued her lowly murmured song to a quieting Auri.

"Ok," She nodded, clocking his acquisition of another beer from the fridge. "So what time did they set up the first session for?"

He hesitated before cracking the seal on the bottle and shrugging.

"Dunno."

"Well are we supposed to call them to set one up then?"

Another shrug.

Aurora snuggled into her, face rubbing restlessly when her little personal music box had stopped its tune. Swallowing down a few choice words, Beth eyed Daryl as he took a long pull from his newest drink. Without saying anything, she turned and walked to Auri's bedroom, singing softly until she felt the small body go heavy with sleep in her arms. Settling the baby down so she could rest after her too eventful day, Beth rocked her some, before shutting the door and going back out to the living room.

"Are you friggin' serious right now?" Daryl's head jerked up at the sound of her voice, eyes narrowing a hostile amount as he took in her hands' placement on her hips, and the raised brows that riddled her forehead with lines.

Lips parting as if to reply, he curled the top one and scoffed at her instead, shaking his head and taking another drink before setting the bottle on the counter with a clank that threatened the glass's structural integrity. Taking a few steps for the door, Daryl gave her a warning look when she blocked his path, no doubt on his way to another cigarette.

"Don't." The command came with a finger leveled at her chest that she immediately disregarded.

"Don't  _ what  _ Daryl? I'm supposed ta' be ok with how you're actin' right now? Or that ya apparently just checked the hell out during Auri's doctor's visit?"

Nostrils flaring, he went to go around her, and again Beth blocked his way, crossing her arms this time and batting down the anxiety that came along with the familiar hornet's nest of unease. Dealing with Daryl when he was this level of pissed off hadn’t gone well for her before. But this was all so unlike him, no matter what the people that didn't know him might think, Daryl was a good dad. And if anything about the last three weeks had taught Beth anything, it was that letting things go unsaid wasn't an option if she expected an answer.

Daryl seemed to pick and choose at random what information he was willing to give up and when. But if it had to do with Auri, Beth couldn’t let him taciturn his way out of telling her what she needed to know.

"Leave me be girl, ain't tellin' ya again."

Shaking her head, Beth took a step towards him, seeing the way he tensed even as she kept talking. "Look, I can tell the doctor freaked you out-"

"Ain't freakin' out."

"And I know you love that baby more 'an anythin’ in the world." She continued, ignoring his attempt to distract her. "But ya gotta tell me what he said so I  _ know _ how serious it is, so I can  _ help _ , so I can  _ take _ her to the physical therapist or-"

"Not havin' ya do that. L'take 'er." It was beyond her comprehension how someone who could be so shyly sweet, could  _ then _ turn around and bite out words like they were bladed. Inhaling through her nose and gritting her teeth, she reigned in the bruised feelings and the panicked thoughts that he was trying to somehow phase out her role in taking care of Auri or something awful like that.

"Daryl, you don't gotta do  _ all _ of it yourself."

"'Course I do!" She blinked in surprise at his sudden volume. "She's  _ my  _ goddamn kid Beth! You ain't 'er mama, ya got no say! M'the one's gotta take care a' shit!"

As someone blessed enough to have never experienced any kind of physical abuse, she knew it was disrespectful, the thought that he might as well have slapped her across the face. Her stubbornly twined arms tightened, turned defensive, angry tears scratching to get out, she hated the breath that sucked in too hard through her partially opened mouth, made a startled sound in the vacuum of his shout.

There was a familiar cry from the monitor on the counter, its echo coming from Auri's room, and it was like pulling her ribs apart, like the splintered end of a broken branch, not to go ducking down the hallway to ease the heartbroken little cries.

" _ Take care _ of it then." The statement was a terse one, as she turned and made it with a slam through the front door. Legs feeling mechanized as she walked to her car, hands digging numbly in her pockets, ears feeling fit to bleed with the wailing sounds still coming from the house.

She didn't know how she'd ever considered the idea that she and Daryl Dixon being a couple was a viable option. There was something about him that brought out every stubborn, determined, and if she were being honest with herself, bossy, fiber that she possessed. And he was brash and all twisted up over his past, and hated anyone offering things that made him feel weak or out of control.

And she  _ wasn't _ going to cry.

Not until she left this wooden pile of serrated memories and emotions in her rearview mirror.

Sliding into the front seat, steady air was a thing that dominated her attention, that and the weird hazy quality around the edges of her too bright vision. Her stupid hand was shaking and it took several attempts to sink the key into the ignition. Drawing a relieved breath when she was able to get the engine to turn over without too much difficulty, Beth took steady steps towards pushing down the brake and putting the Santa Fe in drive - she was  _ not _ going to get into a car wreck because of that ignorant, rude, loud mouthed, ungrateful...

Easing off the brake, she rolled forward -

Only to scramble and smash her foot back down onto the pedal to stop her momentum when Daryl threw himself into her path, hands slamming down on the hood. Wrenching the SUV into park, Beth stared at him completely flabbergasted, as he remained where he was, eyes flashing and chest heaving under the baby shower button up shirt he was wearing.

"Are you  _ out  _ of your  _ mind _ !?" She hollered at him through the windshield, throat half-tearing with the action. He took another moment to catch his breath before gesturing at her to get out, the snapping of his fingers a silent but infuriating action nonetheless. "Don't you  _ snap  _ your fingers at me Daryl Dixon!"

"Get outta the car!" He yelled back, tendons on his neck standing out with the pressure.

She glared at him, giving herself a pass on the petulance of the action, considering he was a big freakin' jerk, who could go kick rocks as far as she was concerned. Daryl's eyes skidded to one side and Beth couldn't stop her fingers from flying to the window controls along her door, rolling her passenger side window down, she could hear a steady bawling emitting from the house.

Mimicking his earlier movements, Beth pointed the appropriate direction and snapped her fingers, brows raised and eyes wide she watched his mouth press itself into an angry slash, before he was loping his way back inside.

She should go.

He was the most ill-tempered redneck in all of Georgia, and was clearly unhinged considering he'd just risked getting run over to stop her from leaving. Hand going once more to the gear shift she stopped, she couldn't hear Auri anymore, and the whole situation was filling her with a kind of sadness she hadn't experienced in a long time, the severe and cutting kind.

It took too long for her to figure out what she wanted to do, and the next thing she knew, Daryl was coming around the corner of the house, bracing an arm along the top of the door as he leaned in through her open passenger window.

"Git outta the car so my s'rry ass can hug you." She gave him her best look of irked exasperation, throat too tight for a reply. "Woman, don' make me crawl through this damn window, m'tired an sore as shit."

Expelling a noise like one he'd make, Beth felt herself deflate a little. "It's 'cause you’re old."

Hair framing his face like the open window was framing his upper body, she was irritated to notice anything physically appealing about him at all, like how his mouth quirked and the blue that went candy hued at the register of her halfhearted dig.

"An' dumb." He added, cheek pulling up to give her a crinkle eyed look.

"Insensitive prick." The bobbing head nod was appraising of her still glowering expression, before he was ticking a chin at her door.

"C'mon girl."

Pursing her lips, Beth looked down to the keys in the ignition, the car was still running...

Sighing, she tapped the button to roll the window up, trying not to get satisfaction from his too quick movement that resulted in him  _ thunking _ the back of his head before he could extricate himself and back up. Shutting off the engine, she saw him round the front of her car, and had barely got the door opened, when he was pulling her free of the vehicle with a bit of a gasp.

Not even having the chance to get her feet securely underneath herself, Beth managed to loop her arms around his neck, legs scrambling to get her toes some purchase as he wrapped her up tight. She had the thought to be obstinate about it, not return the hug or not, at least, as hard as he did her. But he was crushing her in a delightful kind of pain that made her hum and she tightened her own hold until it felt like they were trying to full-body envelope one another.

It felt so good, Beth wondered if he'd find it strange, if she were to ask him to do it every now and then in the future. Just bind her up tight until she could barely breathe and her spine and ribs threatened to snap, crack, pop, until she passed out from lack of oxygen.

_ Oh my...hmm...maybe he's not wrong, 'bout me bein' crazy. _

"Didn' mean it, the way it came out." Beth refused to even open her eyes, concentrating on only the feel and sound of him. "Wasn' you, fucked around wi'me an' made that kid. I wi-" She moved her face more into his hair, scenting him with a furrowed brow as he cut off and then started up on another thread. "Be up fuckin' shit creek, backwoods lost, without ya Beth. Ain't  _ that _ goddamned stupid, not to know."

"You'd be fine in the woods." She wheedled, exhaling a squeaking breath when he proved he still wasn't using all his strength to hug her to him. "You never talk about Auri's mom."

His arms slackened but she wasn’t finished, kept her hold until he got the message and wrapped her up once more before answering. “Wasn’ no relationship. Ain’t nobody got an idea who she was, an’ she passed givin’ birth.” Beth could feel the uncomfortable roll of his shoulders as he got the facts out as quick as he could. 

Besides the mysterious notion behind the news that no one knew who she was, a lot of the information about Auri’s mom was what Beth had already managed to get and parcel together on her own. So she just nodded against the side of his head instead of trying to come up with something sufficient to encompass the amount of stress and guilt that probably went in with what he’d told her.

“M’tryin’ t’ do right by Kit, gotta know this medical shit. I’m ‘er blood, they’ll be expectin’ me…I’ll have t’ be the one…” Daryl exhaled loudly in her ear, and Beth finally unwound herself and he allowed her room to look at him at least, even if he still didn’t turn her loose.

“To have a say?” She prodded quietly, trying to work through his earlier statement without focusing the whole dang thing on their relationship alone. “If she wound up in the hospital or somethin’, they wouldn’t let me do anythin’, since I’m not her mama?”

He nodded, looking a little miserable about it, and she couldn’t stop the thumb that brushed itself against the ridge of one high cheekbone. They each had their struggles, he was trying to work through his, she just hadn’t been able to see it that way with how the last few weeks had been going.

“Wasn’ even  _ tryin’ _ t’ be an asshole that time.” He grumbled, dropping his arms and his sight to escape her gaze. “Still fuckin’ managed t’ send ya runnin’.”

“Well see, you’re so good at it ya can’t help yourself.” She tried, teasing him lightly, he just dipped a nod and jerked a head back towards the door, Beth followed him slowly, frowning a bit at his reaction. 

She just couldn’t seem to get an accurate layout of Daryl Dixon.

Lighting up a cigarette, he scrunched up his face a little, looking up at her through his squint.

“Can’ tell ya what the doctor said, not all of it anyway.” Beth watched as he began picking in agitation at his hands between drags. “Ya had it right, did check the fuck out, didn’ hear half a’ what he said.”

“What happened?” A shaggy shake of his head, and he kept his eyes cast down as he shrugged.

“Said the bit ‘bout ‘er neck muscle not bein’ right, an’ I dunno, I jus’…” She could feel the pinched set of her face as she withstood the urge to comfort him, didn’t know if it would make it harder for him to continue or not. “Started thinkin’ how I hadn’ been able t’ tell, how I shouldn’a left you back here at the house, ‘cause you’d know the right questions t’ ask, an’ then he was off talkin’ ‘bout ‘er measurements an’ all that.” He considered the end of his cigarette a little too intently, made her want to knock it from his hand. “Didn’ wanna ask ‘im t’ repeat it, look even more like the ignorant ass redneck than I already did.”

“Hey.” Taking a step forward, Beth plucked the nearly burnt down cigarette from between his index and middle fingers, tossing it on the ground before catching his sight with hers. “Ya just got a little overwhelmed is all, ain’t no one gonna blame ya for that.” Daryl gave her a sullen disbelieving look and she glared back at him, daring him to argue the point with her. “You’ll call ‘em up, tell ‘em you had to shuffle around some work thing or other, an’ then you make it for a day you know you can be there.”

Edging closer, she put a hand against one of his dully hanging biceps, offering an unsteady smile until his lip gave the barest twitch in response.

“And I’m sure the physical therapist can tell you everything you’re needin’ ta’ know. An’ I can be there when the session happens, if ya still want?”

Visibly gnawing on his lips, Daryl nodded quickly, eyes migrating over to her hand on him, before glancing up to her face. “We alrigh’?”

“Yeah, yeah we are.” Beth answered, grateful for the resolve in her voice and chest, this dance they had going wasn’t an easy one but she had the assured feeling that he and the baby were worth it. 

Even if he  _ really was _ the most ill-tempered redneck in all of Georgia.

She knew there was still something, besides the appointment today that had him holding his breath when it came to the two of them being more than friends, but today might not be the best time to work it out, not after what had just happened. Beth figured she’d have to ask her grumbling Bear about it soon, push it just a little, before he’d give an inch to her inside that head of his. The trick was not going too far, somewhere in between having him ask his friends to the baby shower, and visiting Merle without his knowledge…

She could do that, compromise some, learn his dance…even if it was stumbling and off beat.

“Still early.” He managed after a few moments of silence that looked to weigh heavy on him for some reason. “Never got a’ chance t’ watch tha’ other movie…”

Attention pulling to the house behind him, Beth hesitated, she wanted nothing,  _ nothing _ , more than to watch the second  _ Mummy _ with him right now. But if he was needing space for now, she didn’t know how healthy it’d be for either one of them to keep cramming themselves together cheek to jowl. How the heck was she supposed to know the right move? If she left, was he going to see her as one more person that he couldn’t count on for the long haul? 

But what would it do to both of them, if staying included another hallway scene that he wasn’t ready or willing to deal with the consequences of? Would it feel to him like she was shoving what she wanted down his throat? Saying with her actions that she reckoned she knew best and to heck with what he was comfortable with?

“Actually, I thought I’d, that I’d head home.” Hand trailing off his arm, she watched his frame tighten itself into something formidable looking, defensive, and the way his eyes flashed suspicion and then a jumbling bit of chaos that his sliding mask covered after a moment that went too fast for her to detangle what she’d seen.

Cranking his mouth to one side, he tipped his head in acknowledgment, and she wanted to tell him her reasoning…but with Daryl, wouldn’t the demand for more words and explanations be as bad as kissing him full on the mouth? So she made her lousy excuses, and then told him no less than  _ five _ times to call her if he needed anything at all. Had taken about a quarter of a step, before turning back and wrapping her arms around him, hugged with all the strength she had, until he draped heavy limbs on her shoulders and returned the action.

Getting home, she was met by two surprised parents, and found it close to funny, that they flashed concerned looks at one another, before attempting to talk to her about anything  _ other _ than Daryl and Auri Dixon. Beth wondered what worried them most, the idea of her staying the night there with Daryl, or her sudden stopping, that might lead to another spiral into depression like they’d seen with Jimmy.

In an attempt to show them how ok she was, Beth spent the rest of the late afternoon and evening helping her mama cook dinner, and her daddy to do the crossword puzzle. And it was all very nice, and she was happy of the love and support she felt in every gesture and look that they gave her. But she also missed that man, and that baby, more than an aching chest could tell. Her efforts paid off in the very least though, as she was able to avoid yet another uncomfortable conversation with either parent, so that right there was all the silver lining she needed.

The night was as bad as the week before, hours stretched to the darkest part of the evening, and she flopped and rolled under the covers, staring at dark pink pitched walls. She wasn’t quite sure how long this little exercise in the trials and tribulations of insomnia lasted, before her phone lighting up her bedside table in a low but insistent glow had her slapping out a hand for it. It nearly fell from her hand when she tugged too far and the charging cord pulled taught against the wall socket, but was able to fumble it back into her grasp and answer without the call going to voicemail.

She was greeted with a wailing tone that was becoming all too familiar lately.

“Daryl?”

“She won’ stop, I don’ know what the hell’s wrong.” Her comforter was already sailing through the air to land rumpled and disorderly on the other side of her bed as Beth leapt to standing.

“She got a fever?”

“Nah, nah, ain’t feel warm.” His quick answer had her nodding, face twisting to hear those weeping sounds come from the baby that was usually as stoic as her daddy was.

“An’ ya went through all the regular stuff?”

“Even tried givin’ ‘er a’ bath.” He responded, before muttering so quietly she could barely hear him. “Stupid, thought it migh’ cheer ‘er up.”

“No that’s good Daryl, I’m on my way right now, just keep checkin’ her head.”

“Beth, m’sorr-”

“I wasn’t sleepin’ anyway, alright?” Her voice was probably too soothing not to rankle at his pride and crappy ‘pity’ compass he seemed to employ, but the line was quiet as she continued in much the same cadence. “It won’t take me but a minute to get on my way, ya know I don’t mind.”

“Kay.” Maybe she actually  _ was _ able to get a read on him a little easier with the time that had passed, because his next words were easily laced with relief even in their succinct and mostly monotone delivery. “L’see ya soon then.”

“Yeah, real soon.”

They hung up and Beth didn’t even think about taking the time to change into something other than her pajama bottoms and top, if the shorts were too much for him she’d change into a pair of his sweats, if the shirt was made with Southern summer nights in mind, well his t-shirts would be there too. Shoving her feet into some flip-flops, she moved quick and quietly through the house, doing her best not to wake her parents as she left a note on the dining room table about Auri possibly being sick, and that she’d call them in the morning to let them know one way or another.

Heaven knew they’d probably think it was a load of bull anyway.

The trip there was devoid of hazard or traffic, and she pulled straight into her spot, knowing he’d turn the vehicle around for her at some point when they weren’t both panicking over the baby’s health. Beth’s foot had hit the bottom step up to his door when it flung open and he stood there holding a still crying Auri in his arms. She’d rarely seen him so flustered, maybe the day he got the paternity results, but she knew without a word he was on his last legs in the sanity department.

“Still no fever?” Getting his mind on some kind of task would probably be for the best. He shook his head in jerking little movements, waiting only until she’d shut the door behind her, before moving Auri into her hold.

“Couldn’ get it t’ stop.” He confessed, large hand waving towards his head, and Beth viewed him in confusion, trying her best to understand what he was talking about without him having to do that thing he hated so much…talking. 

“Bawlin’ givin’ ya headache?” The attempt was met with furrowed brows and another shake, as she tucked Auri once more close to her neck, and began a distracted hum while Daryl answered in a stilting way once more.

“S’like she knows when m’head gits all wrecked,” cheeks flushing, his eyes stayed trained on his kid and not her, sounding distinctly embarrassed about his theory, “an’ she don’ like it, s’happened before, but I…” Shrugging, he crossed his arms, shoulders huddling, as if he was trying to make himself smaller. “Couldn’ git t’ stop this time.”

Well that was worrying. Had her leaving…? 

“I’m gonna need more explanation to that once I get her calmed down.” Beth kept her tone measured, trying not to compound that abashed looking set of his features as she began singing in earnest to a still squalling Auri. 

_ “I spent all my money on a big old fancy car _ _   
_ _ For these bright-eyed hunnies _ _   
_ _ Oh, yeah, you know who you are _ _   
_ _ Keep me up 'til the sun is high _ _   
_ _ 'Til the birds start callin’ my name _ _   
_ _ I'm addicted and I don't know why _ _   
_ __ Guess I've always been this way

_ All these roads steer me wrong _ _   
_ _ But I still drive them all night long, all night long” _

She kept watching Daryl as she sang, felt something unclench when his mouth trembled in an uptick at the words of the song she’d chosen. Her newest singer kick was kind of a hard one to work into songs for Auri, he had a lot of fast paced ones she’d have to change in order for them to be sung for a naptime. But this one was steady enough and the baby’s cries were already starting to lessen. 

_ “All you young wild girls _ _   
_ _ You make a mess of me _ _   
_ _ Yeah, you young wild girls _ _   
_ _ You'll be the death of me, the death of me _ _   
_ _ All you young wild girls _ _   
_ _ No matter what you do  _ _   
_ _ Yeah, you young wild girls _ _   
_ __ I'll always come back to you, come back to you”

Smiling at him when his eyes met hers, Beth wiggled a thumb into Aurora’s hand and shook it at him in a little greeting, the sounds having weakened themselves to whimpers and murmurs from the tiny body against her chest. There was something magnetizing in his gaze, something that grasped at her heart and yanked it towards her tune carrying throat. That snatching energy of him, the one that had sent her feet walking towards him from the first moment she’d seen him in the store that night, was holding her more firmly to him than those strong arms and clutching hands ever could. 

_ “I get lost under these lights _ _   
_ _ I get lost in the words I say _ _   
_ _ Start believing my own lies _ _   
_ _ Like everything will be okay _ _   
_ _ Oh, I still dream of simple life _ _   
_ __ Boy meets girl, makes her his wife…”

Alarm clogged up her ability to continue, she hadn’t thought all the way through the lyrics of the song she’d chosen, it was one she’d sang a dozen times to lull the baby to sleep, but now it sounded rather pointed and the lines that were left in the verse to forbidding and distressing with the way he was looking at her now. She left off the words, humming the melody, becoming aware of the fact that Auri had fallen soundly asleep in her arms, face nuzzled to her neck, warm breaths puffing at the trailing hairs of Beth’s messy bun. Trying for a believable smile, she started to the nursery, clicking quick eyes to him as she went by, swallowing a tight throat, lungs trying to join the heart that already pitter pattered there.

_ But love don't exist _ _   
_ _ When you live like this _ _   
_ __ That much I know, yes I know

The remaining lines rambled around her skull as she put her Lil’ Sunrise in the safe embrace of the wooden bassinet, and she was glad she’d stopped, didn’t want him to think she’d meant it as some kind of message to him about their situation, or about his lifestyle before this in general. The similarities that she’d noticed before had seemed innocent ones until now, now that she knew some more of the story.

Retreating to the living room, they exhaled a unified breath of relief and Beth gave a low gust of a laugh at their reactions, brought to an anxiety ridden state over some unhappy cries. The mild levity left her some, when Daryl started chewing at his lip, a clear sign he was still in that agitated state even without Auri’s protesting holler.

“Ya leavin’?” Eyes peeked at her from under his hair, and Beth considered him, trying to figure out how best to begin prodding him gently.

“You wantin’ me to?” Body shifting, shuffling a little, he shook his head at last and she released the nervous breath she’d been holding. “Think ya might be willin’ ta’ tell me what’s been goin’ on in that head a’ yours the last few weeks?”

She’d never get over the way an already still frame could somehow become so much more so, made her think of wildlife documentaries, the kind where some prey animal had been spotted and was doing its best to disappear from sight.

“Gonna go if m’not?” It was her turn to shake her head, taking a small step forward to brush the back of her hand along an uncovered forearm.

“Don’t ya think it might be good?” She cast a glance down the hallway and towards Auri’s room before continuing. “I don’t want somethin’ between me an’ you, messin’ with anythin’ between you an’ the baby, if that’s what was tyin’ ya up so bad…” Her lips parted uncertainly as she tried to get the thought out. “If it’s doin’ that, maybe we should, I’dunno, not be around one another or-”

“Ain’t never been in no kind of  _ relationship _ alrigh’?” Wide eyed, Beth nodded at his quick and uncomfortable sounding interjection. “Bad enough, I fuck it up for the two of us,” he tick-tocked a finger between them, “but then there’s Kit, an’ I’m plannin’ on workin’ less but it ain’t gonna be for at least a month or two more yet.” Jaw clenching and working, he took a moment to look at each of her features one at a time before continuing. “Ain’t simple as likin’ ya, or wantin’…” 

Head jerking back and forth, she knew he’d reached his limit, the handful of sentences getting too close to something he knew could hurt him. She could work with this, felt it in her gut, they were so close, she just needed to say what she meant and what would put his mind at ease. And maybe then he could stop white knuckling this connection of theirs and they could enjoy whatever came, and deal with the parts of it that weren’t so enjoyable.

Shooting for a teasing tone, she moved closer to him, hands landing lightly on his chest and stomach, eyes holding his as she spoke. “You plannin’ on kissin’ anyone else?” He scoffed and squinted a look at her like she’d lost it completely. “Havin’ sex with anyone that ain’t me?” How common was it she wondered, two people being together that blushed as much as the two of them did? But then he was shaking his head and staring at her hard, brown slicing across the blue until she moved some of it aside. “Think you’d be alright kissin’  _ me _ now an’ then?”

“Guess so.” He mumbled, his hands pressing to her sides with fingertips only, and even though his gaze felt like he was reading her thoughts, neither of them went about broaching the subject of anything further than that.

“Well than I  _ guess, _ I’d be ok with not expectin’ anythin’ else from ya, that you’re not givin’ me now.” His derisive expression had her raising her brows challengingly. “What?”

“Ain’t givin’ ya shit, girl.”

“That’s what ya call eatin’ dinner with me?”

“Ya cook the damn thing.”

“And spendin’ time with Auri together?”

“She’s m’fuckin’ kid that yer watchin’ fer me, basically for free, since I can’t pay ya for shit.”

“Movies and snugglin’ on the couch?”

This at least made his arguments pause for a moment until he grumbled something else that made her want to pinch the bejeezus out of him. “Like I said, ain’t shit. Girl like you-”

“Is tellin’ ya exactly what she wants.” Beth answered stubbornly, reaching up finally to grip handfuls of his hair and tug. “You callin’ me a’ liar Daryl Dixon?”

It felt like a forever stretch of time before he was shaking his head the small amount her hands would allow, stalling only a second or two more, before ducking his head to press warm lips to hers. Beth sighed into it, changed her handle in his hair to a softer one as she went on tip toes to gain some needed leverage. Not wanting to get too out of control, and cause some premature panic, she dropped away from his mouth with the biggest smile she could manage through her irregular breathing.

\- Is my guy. 

\- Daryl Dixon, is in a relationship with Beth Greene <3

He fidgeted a little bashfully under her happy gaze, but his lips were thinning and curving a bit, and that’s all she needed to know that he was just as pleased as she was. The scraping heat of his hands edged below her shirt hem, and Beth exhaled contentedly, relaxing her torso into his, grinning more cheekily at him when those hands glided restlessly back and forth against the small of her back.

“Gotta get ya in more layers, ‘fore we go t’ bed,” blues tripped down to her bare shoulders, and she shivered a little against him, “you fuckin’ sleep in this shit usually?” She’d be an awful liar if she said the way he grunted and dug into her with broad fingers at her nod didn’t make her completely delighted.  

“Ya face away from me when we sleep Daryl,” she reasoned, as he looked at the crook of her exposed neck like he was thinking about landing a tongue or a searching set of lips there, “ain’t that enough?”

“Fuck no.” He scoffed, dropping his hold suddenly like the move was a necessary one. Beth followed him to his bedroom, taking the clothes he handed her and pulling them right over what she was already wearing. She understood his abrupt need to get to sleep, it was getting incredibly late and he still had to wake up early and head to work.

Shutting off the light, she crawled into his bed and nestled herself against his back, smiling once more when he muttered a good night and didn’t attempt to move away or put space between them. His scent in her nose, and the steady sound of his breathing sending her by degrees to a peaceful sleep. Beth woke several times throughout the night despite her tired mind. The first time it was because she became conscious with a jolt of fear that she’d slept through Auri crying, but looking over Daryl’s shoulder, to the monitor on and silent sitting faithfully on his rickety beside table.

The second, was when Daryl was easing himself back onto the mattress, whispering that the baby was fine but must’ve really worn herself out crying, because she still slept deeply. Beth was aware vaguely of breathing back a reply as he lay down and she fell asleep once more with her forehead pressed to his spine.  The times after that was more of the first, looking to make sure the monitor was on, and that all was well with the tiny, precious, life in the room across the hall.

Then cuddling herself once more against the only other person in the world that loved that life more than she did, falling back to sleep.

When the first grey light seeped into the room, Beth’s eyes opened once more, her arm had gotten wrapped around Daryl’s middle, slung along the dip that a slightly swelling hip created. There was something nudging along her knuckles, twisting her wrist a bit and twitching her fingers a little in early morning sleepy-headed confusion, it became blatantly clear what that warm weight was.

At first, she felt oddly mortified at herself, like she’d gone searching for his dick in her sleep and was assaulting him in some way with her small backhanded caress. That quickly faded when Daryl rumbled something appreciative sounding in his chest a moment later, and then she was just dreadfully, and on an inappropriate level, curious. She’d been pretty well acquainted with Jimmy’s by the end of their relationship, and so the presence of Daryl’s wasn’t a completely foreign or unwelcome experience.

To a point, this was even more so then her encounters with Jimmy had ever been, because she on many levels already felt more comfortable and safe with Daryl than she’d been able to be with her ex-boyfriend, because unlike him, Daryl had made efforts to show her he wasn’t looking to move into things she wasn’t ready for…

Feeling a surprising quickening and tingling want, Beth made another sliding motion with the back of her hand pressing into him as unobtrusively as she could, uncertain what his level of discomfort to awaken with her touching him would be. He made the same rolling craggy noise and Beth’s breath rushed out in a whoosh, this was possibly stupid of her. It was highly likely that she was stepping over a line, they’d only agreed to being in a relationship last night for cripes sake. Not to mention this may be expecting something he couldn’t give, an acceptance of her want without things going over a certain point. 

Daryl shifted, lower stomach coming into fuller contact with the side of her hand as he sought out the pleasurable feeling.

Licking aching lips, Beth steeled herself before moving her hand farther down and laying her fingers along his length, thighs clenching with a throb when she did. Holy Hannah Montana, but was she in trouble, she ran her nose up his back while trying to keep her breathing quiet. She’d rather enjoyed getting the ex off, at first, until he’d made her feel like everything she was doing still wasn’t good enough because it wasn’t  _ it _ . Wasn’t much of a turn on after that, but Daryl…she needed to stop this.

_ Sweet Mary… _

What would she do, if she woke up with him gliding his finger over her clit? Or heck, even doing this to her breasts while she was sleeping…well…she couldn’t say for sure if she’d mind come to think of it, but she hadn’t gotten his say so one way or another and…

Daryl’s arm moved down and she froze in sudden abject terror, he was going to think she was some kind of creepy rapist, or at least very rude, or…His larger hand covered hers and she could almost feel his body wakening as he worked out what he’d just become aware of. Her hand twitched in some anxiety driven nerve attack, and Daryl puffed out a surprised sounding breath, his hand cupping hers a little more securely.

“Been leapin’ away from ya fer no goddamn reason.” He croaked with a rasp, and Beth tried to dislodge her tongue from the back of her throat.

“Huh?”

“Kept wakin’ t’ this,” an index finger rubbed against the back of hers, upping her pulse, “r’almos’ this anyway, thought it’d make ya flighty, like I’s tryin’ somethin’.”

Her world made  _ literally _ no sense anymore.

“I’ve done stuff before Daryl.” She informed him, almost irritated as she propped herself up on an elbow, to see him with his eyes firmly closed and his hand still on hers. “In fact, b’sides sex, I’ve just about-”

“Don’t.” His pained tone shut her up immediately, and she waited for the rest. “Think about ya doin’ stuff for that little  _ motherfucker _ …” Teeth clenching he faded off and she wasn’t sure if it was the thoughts about his conversation with Jimmy that caused it, or that she’d adjusted her hand more fully onto him while he spoke that caused the sudden trailing off.

“This ok then?” She didn’t want him thinking about Jimmy, heck she never ever wanted  _ anyone _ thinking about Jimmy,  _ especially _ her or Daryl. She coupled her question with an upwards slide that had him groaning and tightening his hold on her, which only increased her pressure.

“Ain’t I ‘sposed to be takin’ ya on dates an’ shit, ‘fore this happens?” 

_ Oh God. _

“You gonna make me stop, ‘bout the time I call you adorable?”

Opening his eyes, Daryl finally turned his head to look at her, glare in full effect even while ensuring her hand didn’t move from his steadily warming erection. 

“ _ Fuck yeah _ I will.”

Raising unimpressed eyebrows at him, Beth arched a palm and ran it down to his base, becoming a big fan of the way he sucked and hissed his breath when she did.

“I’m doubtin’ that pretty severely, ya sweet ole’ Bear.”

“Woman, I swear t’ Chrisssst.”

Trapping her bottom lip in her teeth, she stopped her laugh but just barely, he was so big and growly and she had him almost writhing under her hand, his own only serving to add to the building pulsing at the apex of her thighs as she gave him several rubbing passes. 

She pulled a little and he immediately slackened his restrictive force, drawing a hard take of air through his flaring nostrils. Extricating herself, Beth towed his hand with hers up and then back down inside his sweats and drawers, dropping his fingers only to wrap her hand around his bare length.

He puffed out some kind of expletive, before relocating his palm to the place below her knuckles. She started moving and now and then laid a biting open mouthed kiss on his bunching bicep, after a few more strokes she tucked a leg between  his, feeling him push against her smaller limb until she swore it might break.

“I wanna see how ya do it.” She murmured quietly, hearing his choking noise, before he was changing the angle just a little, tightening their hold on him just a bit more, before starting a well-practiced rhythm that made the air still in her lungs until he was gasping and warm moisture was slicking their passes before he peeled away her grasp with a deep groan.

“You ain’t  _ never _ sleepin’ at home on a Friday night ag’in.” There probably wouldn’t come a time when she didn’t like that gravel and sandpaper roughness in his voice, or the way his face slackened and went peaceful after he’d come. 

Beth was pressing another kiss to his lightly sweat sheened arm, when the chirping of his alarm went off, and she laughed quietly as he grabbed at it awkwardly with the hand that wasn’t holding hers sticky and cooling against his shirt covered stomach. Turning off the noise, she flicked her sight between his reverted dour expression and the phone, as Daryl seemed to be thinking something over, before turning his head to look at her.

“You wanna spend the day wi‘ me?” She looked at him in silent shock as he continued, looking earthy and languid like she’d never seen. “Could call in, should be alrigh’, we could go take the kit t’ see Merle, come back home an’ grill or somethin’, watch that movie.”

“I’d love that, ‘course I would.” Beth managed to reply once words became a thing she could do once more. “Ya won’t get in trouble?”

“Nah, it’ll be alrigh’.” He answered immediately, pushing her with a broad shoulder until she moved away and he could roll onto his back, still looking at her with half lidded eyes. “Ya wanna though?”

“Stop it, you know I do.” She answered with a joyful smile, leaning down to kiss him soundly, notes of want vibrating her throat when he licked along the seam of her mouth. “We gotta clean up first though, c’mon.”

He didn’t release her hand though when she moved back, and Beth looked down at him in question.

“You’re not wantin’?” His eyes dragged down her a ways, and she kissed him again, knowing that they wouldn’t have the time.

“I’m thinkin’ someone  _ else _ is gonna be wakin’ soon, an’ I’d rather not get, uh almost there, ya know?” Daryl looked at her for a blink or two, gaze flashing over to the monitor and then back to her, obviously torn on what to do. “I’m ok  _ really _ .” So much eye contact was making her cheeks burn, and she was starting to have a moment to wonder at their sudden rash behavior, but as long as he could handle it, so could she. 

Of that much, she was absolutely certain.

Felt like they’d waited a long time to be close, and maybe sex was still a while off, there was some kind of roadblock in her mind when it came to that, but she liked touching Daryl, and it was clear he felt the same.

“Let’s go Mr. Dixon, you’re burnin’ up my date day.” 

Daryl scoffed before fixing her with a glare. “Still don’ listen fer shit.”

“Ain’t given me a reason to  _ yet _ .”

Quickly disentangling them, Beth scooted and hopped to her feet, grinning at him challengingly as he made a slow grab at her that missed the mark. She found herself praying, as they tossed lighthearted barbs back and forth while washing up and getting changed, which for Beth meant taking his clothes off and dancing away from his long armed reach, that they could hold onto this lightness. 

She knew they’d both been through a lot, but this intimacy felt natural, felt good, like they should have trusted one another and themselves sooner. But it wasn’t just the closeness that she knew might make him turn bashful as the time lengthened from the act and he had time to get lost in his thoughts…

There was still all the things plaguing him that had been there before she helped him catch a few moments of peace, and going to this point might only exasperate that, but until it happened, Beth was determined to have the best date day she could with her Dixon’s come whatever may. Considering the way things had started yesterday, she was not willing to look the gift horse in the mouth that offered her this chance…

“Auri’s fed an’ changed.” Daryl informed her, coming in with said little lady in his arms. “Let’s get you to the farm so ya can git on somethin’ less distractin’, gotta call inta’ work an’ get ahold of Rick, see if there’s anythin’ he can do ‘bout gettin’ us clear a’ the other visitors when we go see Merle.” He stopped talking, roving her frame for a minute with a frown at whatever look she was wearing. “Whad’re ya thinkin’?”

“Just glad you’re takin’ the day off is all.” She said easily, liking the curl of his mouth, and the way he came over to kiss her lightly, before offering Auri’s cheek so Beth could land a good morning peck of her own.

“Well, alrigh’ girls, let’s get goin’.”  

_ Please Lord. _

She sent the plea up Heaven’s way as she helped load Aurora into Daryl’s car.

_ Let it last. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again guys!


	20. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - You guys are amazing, thanks so much for the support and patience. I meant to upload this last night/early this morning, but got tired and forgot. I'm sure there are other notes that should go with it, but as I cannot remember them, here's us a nice happy date day.
> 
> Happy reading to you all and I hope to hear from you if you get the chance.

**Chapter 19**

**Saturday, September 2** **nd**

He really fuckin’ hoped this was the last time he was on the receiving end of the looks he was getting from Hershel and Annette Greene right now. Beth had run it by him on the ride over here, the telling them thing, she liked lying even less than he did. He’d pieced a little of it together that it had something to do with what had went down after that little shit-talking Jimmy had broken up with her. So that’s what they were going to do, and  _ he _ was gonna do what he could to support her. But he’d be telling a tale or two if he said his first thought to the idea of letting her parents know that they were full on dating now hadn’t been a resounding and bone shuddering no.

Hell. No.

_ Fuck _ .  _ No _ .

Bad enough that he was older, with a kid, but they also spent a lot of time together, time he needed her to be there for someone other than himself. Doubted their little sleepovers would go over as easily from now on, and he didn’t want to risk that either, not after…thought he’d been dreaming this morning. Waking up with his regular amount of morning wood, only to realize it’d been being helped along by a small hand spreading careful fingers across it. Had to double check the sensation with his own pawing grasp, felt as she stopped breathing behind him. Knowing that she’d been curious about him in the first place, wanted to touch him like that, was gutsy enough to do it even.

Woman was a marvel.

And after she’d gotten him off, there were those little open mouthed kisses that bit as much as they licked, the idea of going to work, leaving her so soon after they’d taken all these steps to being something  _ other _ than that just friends bullshit – it hadn’t sat right with him. Who the fuck would scamper away after getting touched by Beth Greene like that? No, work could wait a day while he showed her without having to say it, that he wasn’t after her for that, not  _ just _ that anyway.

But telling the Greene parents that they doing this for real?

Girl certainly had a lot of faith in him, that’s all Daryl could say on the matter.

And right now, sitting next to her on the family couch, he wasn’t strong enough not use his own kid as a cuteness buffer between himself and the steady looks that told him next to nothing about their thoughts. Auri babbled in between Beth’s sentences, blowing angry bubbles at the two of them and waving little fists while she sat up against Daryl’s chest. For his part, he kept his lips well and truly shut, nodding anytime it felt appropriate to do so. Wasn’t looking to make them think he was trying to dodge responsibility for the decision, just figured he’d avoid sticking his foot in his mouth if he kept his jaws locked up tight.

“I know ya probably got some reservations, ‘bout us seein’ one another.” It was a great accomplishment for him, to keep his snort firmly lodged in his nasal cavity when she said that particular sentence.  _ Some _ reservations? Shit,  _ he _ had more than  _ some _ and he was the one getting all the perks from the status change.

But again, he wasn’t going to say that, was instead going to focus everything in him on keeping his breathing even, keeping his thoughts as calm as he could since the kit was able to take that whole ‘baby intuition’ thing to the next level and he didn’t want her getting upset. Most of all, he was focused on not crushing the hand holding his, the one sending little variations in pressure now and then, that he returned with carefully matched force. Beth’s palm felt a little sweaty against his, but he wasn’t gonna blame her for that, not when he was half a beat away from fidgeting some flesh right off his fingers that weren’t wrapping hers, or would be, if it wasn’t occupied in keeping Auri in place. 

“Sweetpea, I think we’ve seen this comin’ for a while now.” Annette nearly deadpanned, looking at each of them almost affectionately before continuing. “And it helps that ya’ve always been so forthcomin’ about the two a’ yous relationship.”

_ She what? _

Squeeze.

“I’m not looking to be a grandfather.” Hershel’s voice stopped that even breathing thing from happening as steel locked onto Daryl’s blues. “I’d ask you to kindly not allow what happened with your last relationship to repeat itself with my daughter.”

Somehow his lighter had managed to flick on and apply its flame directly to his cheeks as he nodded wordlessly, there were a lot of things he could try to say in his defense, but he doubted any of them would do any good. And he was more than sure he didn’t want to go over any of them with Aurora sitting on his lap, didn’t matter if she couldn’t understand and wouldn’t remember…it wasn’t the kind of thing he wanted her hearing.

“Daddy I just told you we’d agreed to date one another, now I know you’re worried,” flicking his gaze over, he saw the bright spots standing out in Beth’s cheeks, “but first off, just because I’ve agreed to date Daryl doesn’t mean I’m sleepin’ with him.” He bobbed a head easily, girl had been dating Jimmy in the middle of some raging hormones and managed to have the strength he himself never had, and remained a virgin. That didn’t get into how he  _ hoped _ one day she might come around to the idea, but it was a fair enough point to be made. “Secondly, ya know how much it means to me, us bein’ open like this, but daddy you gotta trust me too.”

“Beth-”

Annette’s hand snapped out to latch onto Hershel’s forearm, silencing the man astoundingly quick. “Of course we trust you, daddies gotta bark is all, isn’t that right Daryl?”

Another nod.

This was already going better than he had the right to expect, it was like the rules and laws that’d run and impeded his life to date just didn’t apply to the Greene family, or maybe it was Kit, she was staring intently towards Beth’s parents – her expression somehow challenging even with her small features and lack of cognizant ability towards such a thing…or so he’d have thought.

But considering their kid had come home with the old redneck, wearing what she was, suddenly sitting them down to break the news as it were, he was happy with whatever ending didn’t involve Hershel chasing him and his kid off with a shotgun. And it was probably for the best that they’d done it her way, come right out and laid everything plain like this, but there’d have been no way Daryl would have had the thought or courage to do it himself.

Woman _really_ _was_ a marvel. 

After getting dressed in something appropriate for visiting a man in prison, many light layers with a collar just high enough to only hint at her clavicles, Daryl watched for a while as the girls chatted and Beth picked out some kind of recipe from her mama’s large stock of carefully inscribed cards. She’d asked him what he’d wanted her to make with their dinner tonight when she’d come long limbed and glorious down the stairs from getting changed, and he’d rasped out a ‘nothin’ best he could at the sight of her. Annette had asked about desert and he’d been able to nod dumbly at the idea, been a little while since she’d baked him anything, if she was willing he wasn’t going to turn it down.

“ _ Barking _ aside.” He tried not to tense up at the sound of Hershel’s voice. The man had remained pretty quiet after the initial conversation was done, but obviously was going to take this chance of the women being busy to terrify him once again. Preparing himself all he could, Daryl shifted his focus and waited. “I meant what I said son, and I expect the same level of responsibility from my daughter when all’s said and done. Beth’s too young yet to be having children of her own.”

He agreed, he did, even if the phrasing made him uncomfortable for more reasons than just talking any level of sexual  _ whatever _ with Beth’s dad  _ ever _ , but especially with Beth herself within eyesight. It was that Daryl knew the way that crazy blonde looked at his baby, knew how much she cared for and loved Kit like she  _ was _ her own. But he really did agree about her being too young to be a mom, had a lot of stuff she deserved to experience before she settled down and played house…

But then where in the fuck did that leave them?

Deciding on something, Daryl shifted his gaze away, couldn’t get out what he wanted to while looking at the man, had to admire the wood paneling and wallpaper instead.

“Wasn’ stupid before.” Rolling his shoulders he amended slightly. “Not  _ as _ stupid anyway. Used protection, always did, it broke an’…I ain’t lookin’ t’ saddle Beth with nonthin’ s’gonna keep ‘er from gettin’ t’do all the things she  _ should _ get to, bein’ ‘er age an’ everythin’.” His neck and ears were burnt as fuck, and he was only realizing now that he was probably going to have to relive this experience, or a lewder version of it, when they went to see Merle. “Jus’…” 

He couldn’t work it out, not in a way that was going to lessen the heat to his face, or the watery feeling in his gut, not in a way that’d make things easier between him and the man whose daughter knew how it felt to…Nope nope, no way, there wasn’t anything could change the weirdness of this situation.

Dragging his eyes to Hershel’s once more, he was met with a considering look in response, before the older man bowed his head all of an inch in acknowledgement, and again, Daryl figured that was the best he could ever hope for.

On their way in to see Merle, there were several times when he could feel Beth’s eyes on him, and he wanted…to reach over, take her hand maybe, rest it on his thigh while they drove. But there was still a certain level of unease there, even though the girl had had  _ her _ hand basically everywhere on him that mattered. He wasn’t sure if the talk with her parents had spooked him, or the idea of being around her and Merle at the same time was giving him anxiety. What was a certainty, was that he’d be awful glad when it was just the three of them enjoying their day, instead of being with their respective peanut galleries, weighing in and making mischief.

“W’hell!” His brother crowed, soon as he got through the heavy partition door. “If it ain’t the Dixon’s! Lookin’ pretty as a picture too.” 

Daryl was going to need cold compresses by the time this day was over, good lord, he dated one girl and all of a sudden he was married off and she had his last name. And yeah, so he was wearing the grey Father’s Day shirt Beth had gotten him, and Auri looked cute as shit like she always did in one of her ‘Bad to the Bow’ outfits. And Beth looked, well, like his own personal demigoddess…but it didn’t mean she was looking to be missus  _ anything _ at the moment, especially Dixon.

“Shuddup an’ come meet yer niece, ya idiot.” He didn’t plan on telling Merle about him and Beth officially dating, honestly, he highly doubted it being necessary. His brother wasn’t half as ignorant as he liked to make out, had that shifty cleverness of reading people quick, needed the skill with the kind of crowd he ran around with. 

Rick had come through (yet again) and gotten a couple of the guards to allow them a visitation on the far side of the communal area, well away from the other occupants, which made Daryl breathe a little easier. Another string the sheriff was able to pull, was getting the green light on Merle holding his niece, wrist cuffs taken off especially for the occasion.  

“What?” The heavy jaw went crooked in a wolfish grin as he came and took a seat. “You tryin’ t’tell me you ain’t taken our lil’ mama off the market yet? Christ boy, best get on that quick, Beth don’t got time t’ be messin’ ‘round with yer hem-hawin’ now. ‘Less yer keepin’ ‘er interested some other w-”

“Merle Dixon, you’re about one more sass-filled statement away from never receivin’ another package.” Daryl peeked a glance at her, catching a light speckling of pink on her cheeks and he figured they could share the cold compresses once this day was over, before she was lecturing his brother once more. “Now, do you wanna keep goin’? Or do you actually have the sense God gave a goat, and are gonna have a nice visit with your brother?”

It wouldn’t come to mind, the last time he’d heard someone talk that way to his brother without losing half their hide for the privilege of telling Merle to shut his damn mouth. But the longer Beth did it, the more that Dixon slash of a mouth yanked itself up at both sides. It was like she was the damn redneck whisperer or something, no mere fuckin’ mortal could stand up to all that attitude. 

“Blondie, you know I’m jus’ lookin’ out for ya here, ain’t nothin’ harder ‘en gettin’ a Dixon to settle down let me tell ya.” Daryl gritted his teeth in irritation, carefully standing to hand his moronic sibling his only child, which suddenly seemed like not the best idea he’d had lately.

“Quit tryin’ t’ git me hitched, alrigh’? M’here t’see ya, an’ yer makin’ me regret the fuck outta the decision the longer ya jaw jack about it.” Merle shocked the hell out of him by holding Aurora the way he was supposed to, supporting her head and cradling her into his chest. After the two had exchanged some considering looks, Auri cooed at the old convict, reaching up and waving a chubby pink hand until a face was dropped that she could pat happily.

“Lil’ girl I’ll say it ‘til m’blue in the face,” Merle told the baby, feigning a whisper, “Yer too damn perfect t’be any kind a’ kid from that grumpy bastard over there.” He nodded in Daryl’s direction, who managed to snort in response, ignoring the clogged feeling in his throat at the sight of his kit with the man that had on and off done his best to raise him.

A hand grabbed a few of his fingers underneath the table quickly, but by the time he looked over, Beth had already let go, her eyes fixed and smiling at Merle and Aurora who were trading varied grunting noises back and forth and seeming to understand one another just fine. Even without seeing the contact or at least Daryl was pretty sure he hadn’t anyway, when his brother looked back up at him and Beth across the table, there was something seriously calculating in the hard eyes before he was smiling benignly once more. 

Which made all sorts of red flags go up for Daryl.

“Hey, why ain’t she wearin’ that bitty shirt thing with that doodle of mine on it?” Not answering, he kept a close squinted eye on Merle while Beth spoke up for him.

“She’s not big enough for it yet, soon as she is though I’ll either send you a’ picture of her in it or I’m sure we could have her wearin’ it one a’ the times we visit.” 

Acknowledging the answer with a nod, the older man eased his gaze between the baby and the couple a few times before speaking again. “Little brother, you remember that chunk a’ woods, out passed the old mine? Got that clearin’ right b’fore ya hit the ridge?”

Tipping his chin down in answer, Daryl narrowed his eyes suspiciously, that was one of the more picturesque spots the brothers had found while hunting, neither of them had said anything about it at the time or since, but when they’d stumbled upon it…both of them had taken much longer than necessary to move on from the area. He’d been back to it himself several times, was one of the best places to watch the sun rise from, far as he was concerned. It was the place that inspired his awful bit of artwork on one of Auri’s onesies…had Beth sent Merle a picture of… 

“Could ya take me?” She asked, and he felt his eyes go a little wider in surprise, obviously that was what  _ Merle _ had been angling for, probably in his never ending obsession of getting his brother laid. But he hadn’t expected Beth to sound so excited about the idea of schlepping through some underbrush and dense woods with him.

“S’better t’go in spring.” He blurted without thinking, barely stopping the cringe. Yeah, he just gave Merle a year’s worth of easy material to rib him with. Because why was it better to go in spring? Because that’s when the pretty purple fuckin’ flowers blanketed all of the meadow, and the sun rising through the trees hit them and popped out shades so vivid they looked surreal in hue.

Smiling happily at him, she bobbed a quick nod. “Ok, so we’ll go in spring then, I’ve been havin’ fun…findin’ different places around here to take pictures of and send to Merle.”

Ok good, so she was planning to still be with him in spring, that was good.

“Got an eye fer it too.” His brother offered, eyes cast down to an intensely staring Auri, rolling a shoulder a bit with the verdict to mask some of the compliment.

What  _ in the hell _ had this girl done to the two meanest rednecks in the county?

Had the two of them wrapped snug and secure around her little finger that was obvious, for Daryl that seemed fine, they were together after all and as long as he didn’t let that idea become something that freaked him out and made him twitch…he was pretty sure that’s the way he was supposed to be with his girl. Merle on the other hand, maybe it was old age or the presence of the baby, but Daryl’s brother was saying a shocking lack of crude and politically incorrect statements which were conspicuous as fuck in their absence.

“Thank you Merle, I’m glad you’re not mindin’ ‘em, there’s no rhyme or reason, but ya said you were gettin’ sick of starin’ at the walls so…” She shrugged, looking uniquely satisfied.

“Time’s up.” The guard nearest informed them, and Beth took a lightly muttering Kit from Merle’s hold, waving the baby’s hand before waving her own, she went out to the car to give the brothers a moment or two to say goodbye.

“Tell me straight,” Merle said lowly, as he climbed to his feet, “you workin’ that yet?”

“Fuckin’  _ seriously _ man?” Fingers curling against his palms, Daryl did his best to keep his irritation with the question housed purely in his eyes alone, as he didn’t figure Beth would appreciate him getting locked up over hitting his foul mouthed idiot of a brother.

“Woah now,” placating hands were raised slightly, “all I’m sayin’ is, that’s a fine girl, an’ I ain’t jus’ meanin’ ‘cause she’s easy on the eye neither. Don’t have no cause nor obligation t’ keep sendin’ packages t’ ole’ Merle, but they get here every other week like clockwork.”

Daryl had to admit at being a little caught off guard with the amount of serious honesty spilling from the man as the two waited for the guard to cuff the inmate once more.

“An’ I can tell she’s lovin’ that niece a’ mine too, Lil’ Aurora needs herself a’ mama, so you best not screw this up baby brother.” And there it was again, why in the ever fuckin’ hell were people acting like he was looking to tie that girl down? Either with a baby by knocking her up, or a ring and making her a wife before she was even legal to drink yet for shits sake.

“Ain’t strappin’ Beth with a’ baby s’not hers an’ a’ husband can’ make no decent kinda money, Merle.” He snapped, slinging the diaper bag over his head in preparation to go. “Christ, she ain’t even twenty yet, bad enough she’s agreed  _ t’date _ me.”

“So y’all  _ are _ bumpin’ uglies!” Merle celebrated with hands that couldn’t quite clap as the guard started steering him away, which was in the man’s best interest, since Daryl wanted to land a knuckle or four along that grinning mouth. “You better be handlin’ yerself, don’t you embarrass the Dixon name!”

“Merle would you  _ shut up? _ !”  The flush was probably a full body one at this point, his brother was hollering that shit all over the visitation room and many curious glances were being shot Daryl’s way.

“Give it to her good little brother! You  _ ruin _ that woman for any man lookin’ t’get in on what’s yours, ya hear me?” The riveted metal of the door shut with a clang on these last words, and Merle’s shouting was finally cut off.

And to think, it’d been  _ his _ fucking idea to come here.

Stupidity ran neck and neck with alcoholism in the Dixon genes, of that much, he was fuckin’ certain. Carefully avoiding anyone’s gaze, he hightailed it out of the prison as fast as he could without running full out like a crazy person. It did occur to him, but no doubt Beth would see and want to know the reasons for his flight, and he’d rather gargle thumbtacks than repeat any of the shit his brother had just said.

_ Goddamn Merle. _

Had that shit running through his head the entire time they were out shopping for what they’d need for dinner (him offering Carol a shrug when she saw them walk in together with Beth’s hand wrapping his forearm) and making him feel guilty for the images that assaulted his mind’s eye. It wasn’t his fault, not really, what he was experiencing now wasn’t something he’d had the chance to defend against. He’d never craved touch, not after the things his old mad had done to him, had learned young to associate it with negative soul ripping events that he’d shied away from. But now with her, it was like Beth had the skeleton key to his nervous system, bypassed all the traps and scar tissue, and let herself right inside him.

So yeah, he kept thinking about what she’d look like perched on top of him, maybe bent over his shitty couch, or hell even pressed up against the nearest wall. But it  _ wasn’t _ his fault, he’d been on his best fuckin’ behavior for three weeks, only to find out it was causing more trouble than it fixed. Only to find out…that for Beth, not ready for sex  _ did not _ mean not ready for anything at all. And then Merle,  _ ruin her for any other man _ , how the hell was his mind supposed to skitter away from how  _ exactly _ he could go about doing that? 

It was a good thing they had the kit with them, kept him from going off the deep end, getting too caught up in his head and the fantasies there. Couldn’t think about that shit with his daughter less than a foot away, no sir, so he just held on tight to the lifeline Auri offered – because the night wasn’t over yet and he was clearly going to need all the help he could get.

Getting them all back to his place, Daryl began things by cleaning out his old yard sale barbeque grill, feeling an easiness pass through him when he could hear Beth singing some kind of song he wasn’t familiar with to the baby while she started her baking endeavor. They’d just started to date (officially) and there’d already been  _ way _ too much talk about lifetime type things for the day, but in the safety of his own head, he didn’t have to lie and say he didn’t like the idea of nights like this being a permanent kind of situation. 

Just had to keep it in his head, no attempts to make it actually happen.

No more babies, no rings, no ruining her…

By the time he got the cheeseburgers and corn off, everything shut down and was heading in for the last time, her sweet smells were mixing with his savory, they rumbled along his stomach and he flashed a small smile when she met him at the back door with a gooey cookie in hand. Holding it for him, since both his hands were full, she watched him intently as he took a heaping bite from the oddly textured desert. Stopping mid-chew and mid-step, Daryl pinned her with a furrowed look as he tried to figure out what in the hell he was eating.

“Ya don’t like it?” She guessed, lips drooping before she was muttering to herself. “Guess it had ta’ happen sooner or later.”

Shaking his head and finishing off the bite, he set the pans of food down on the countertop before turning around to close up the distance she hadn’t managed to cover in her dragging steps back to him. Capturing her wrist, Daryl took another large bite of cookie and chewed thoughtfully, soft skin and small bones moving beneath his fingers as he held her steady, taking a few pads into his mouth as he mouthed the rest of the sweet treat from her hand.

“Like it plenty.” Daryl informed her flatly, and then because he could, sucked a few remaining crumbs from her fingers before releasing his hold, head ducking when she let out a sighing sound that shot straight south for him. “Jus’ tryin’ t’ figure out what the fuck’s in it.”

“They’re uh,” she tried, swallowing and rubbing a thumb over the glistening digits, “Cowboy Cookies.”

He barely managed to keep the obligatory  _ yee-haw _ in his head where it belonged, as he moved back to the counter to start dishing up their plates. Glancing at her to make sure what he’d done was ok (sure she’d had that hand sliding along his dick just this morning, but he  _ really _ didn’t want to overstep any bounds with this girl) and nodded when she started talking again.

“They got a bunch a’ stuff, chocolate chips, oats, pecans, coconut, and some cornflakes too.” Her flashing grin was back as she leaned against the counter and watched his quick movements. Beth looking pleased with herself was mildly intoxicating, made him remember the way she’d looked down at him after…fuck he needed to knock it off, still had to get through the movie.

“Add ‘em to your list.” He clocked the way she froze in surprise, and stopped moving himself while viewing her suspiciously. “List a’ things ya make that I like.”

“Oh right, yeah,  _ yeah _ ‘course, consider it added.” That chirping tone didn’t dissipate the sense that he’d stumbled onto something, and her fidgeting nibble on a bottom lip  _ also _ didn’t help.

“S’there some  _ other _ list?” There was no reason for it to, but the question kicked up his accent some, and Beth only gave him a gritted teeth smile in return before plucking one of the plates off the counter in front of him and making her way to the table. “Hmpf.” 

Dinner was eaten between needling questions from him and obvious evasions from her, that actually made him want to laugh as she began listing off  _ other _ things, like state capitals, one-hit wonders, and things couples did together that she figured he wouldn’t know. 

She split this up by making indecent sounds around bites of cheeseburger. That made him get a feeling similar to, he could only imagine, what she experienced  _ every _ time she cooked for him. Daryl didn’t know how to do much other than grill, but if he could get her humming and moaning over something, even if it wasn’t fun naked things…he’d still be pretty damn happy.

After getting Kit tucked in for the night, they settled onto his couch, second  _ Mummy _ movie playing and his arm looped around her side, fingers splayed over her stomach, palm warmed against the fabric of her shirt. He’d never felt less guilty about missing work in his life, which was saying something, considering he’d spent  _ years _ not giving much of a shit about anything at all. Now, legs spread out before him on the floor, one arm lying mostly forgotten along his side and partially on his thigh, Beth molded down his ribs with her socked feet wiggling on top of the far cushion, he was ready to admit this was one of the greatest ideas he’d had in a long time.

Watching this film with Beth was just as entertaining as the first one, and he kept his mouth clamped to halt any huffing laughs as she tried her best to only  _ whisper _ the lines while they were being said on screen. Her nails tickled itching trails over his forearm and the back of his hand as he felt stomach muscles bunch and twitch under his loose hold. The longer the movie played, the farther her light scratching path went up his arm, sending surprising little pulses of want throughout him, making it harder and harder to focus on what was happening on screen. 

When her prickling skated down his fingers, Daryl couldn’t stop his knuckles closing slightly like a spasm against her stomach. Also couldn’t help noticing her restless shifting when he did, the way the back of her head came to lie on his shoulder, as the roving touches became more insistent. Daryl didn’t notice the shallow state his breathing had reached until one of those small hands landed hesitantly on his knee, curving around the side to rub a thumb back and forth along the ridge of the cap.

Not exactly sure what to do, Daryl brushed his own little track against her abdomen, mentally lecturing his body out of its excitement. Girl wanted to get a feel of his flesh while they watched a movie together, he could handle that, sounded like something couples did. He was a grown ass man, wasn’t going to snap and haul his woman across his lap, rip that button free from her pants, see  _ what in the fuck _ had her so agitated and fidgety. Beth could trust him, he wasn’t going to make her feel pressured or rushed into doing any kind of thing. She wasn’t going to have any reason to question whether or not Daryl was grateful as fuck just to have her around period.

It might be difficult, especially since he wasn’t used to feeling this way, feeling so attracted to someone that he could slide hands over, have hands slid over him in return, to not want to escape the feeling. But he was just going to have to deal with it because there was just no way that she should have to put up with…

Cool skin met his fingertips as Beth left off her motions on him, tugging her shirt up slightly, pale midriff flashing off the lights from the television. And just like that, his own body quit functioning properly, even more so when quick nimble fingers popped her jeans open and downed the zipper. 

Similar to this morning, she directed his movements, this time her hand over his as she nudged him below her panty line without a word. 

He didn’t know if he was healthy enough, to handle the kinds of stress that feeling the first springy hairs of her put on his organs. He’d drank and smoked too long to compound it now with this unbelievable turn of events. She stopped her guiding motions somewhere around the time he was pondering what a full system failure would feel like, her arm curving around to lie a hand on his bicep. Instinctively, he went to move his fingers back as well, but then Beth was pushing down where she held him, and her hips lifted to chase his retreat, running soft bristles between his knuckles. 

Coughing in his throat, Daryl steeled himself before moving farther down and cupping her, trailing a middle finger along her outside lips, listening intently for any kind of sign to stop, as his eyes remained fixated on where the top of his hand disappeared inside her pants. There was no use lying about it, the sight of his tanned flesh pressed into her milky stomach, forearm muscles flexed and sliding as he worked with what leverage her tight jeans allowed, was making him so hard he could no longer ignore the sensation as not being relevant. 

Beth tilted her hips, and again moving slowly, Daryl pushed inside a little more to rub along her slick folds. If his own breathing was shallow and labored, he had mild concerns that hers in comparison felt close to hyperventilating. Was this too fast? He should put a stop to it, at least ask her, but his jaws were magically wired fucking shut all of a sudden, as he continued sliding in exploration. And she assisted by tucking her hips so far up and forward, he’d be impressed, if he wasn’t too busy being so goddamn mesmerized at the feel of her.

And then there was the eager thing again, her flexing thrusting movements against his hand, and Daryl suddenly felt like he had zero space in which to work, her zipper chafing his knuckles, constricting material limiting his mobility. But he wasn’t about to tell her to take her pants off, nope, that was going to need to be her decision. It was enough for him to worry about, not undoing  _ his own _ pants right now, joining the scratching of this itch they’d both developed.

The route his finger was on became more and more smooth, spine prickling with the knowledge she was wet for him, the fuckin’ realization smacked Daryl upside his head and he dipped that middle digit immediately inside her, muffling a throat vibrating groan at the heat and grip of her. 

He had a brief moment to feel apprehension over the amount of silence in the room, the movie’s volume seemed muted, and besides two sets of erratic breaths, everything was completely silent. No questions or encouragement, though was there even anything to ask, or any better positive reinforcement needed than Beth’s hands flying to her jeans to push them farther down her body? 

Once he was able to work his ring finger in with the middle, Daryl lost all track of anything other than that sight of his hand contorted into some kind of rock ‘n’ roll gesture parody, flicking and curling inside her, gliding out now and then to worry a trembling bunch of nerves as she gasped and sighed against him, writhing more and more, clutching at him in a desperate and demanding way that killed him. All he wanted in his life at this moment was to get her off, to make that careful quiet of hers break, to get to do what was happening now, over and over again. 

He found a rhythm she liked, a quick and hard one that had taken him a bit of courage to work up to, but it broke the first moan from her sweet parted lips, and that’s all he needed to continue and increase his pace. More, constant, little noises and he was turning his body slightly to increase his leverage, grunting in distraction when her elbow grazed his hard on. 

Beth tensed in his arms momentarily, just a heartbeat, but he hated it.

Made his head go to  _ who _ she might have done this with before, what that  _ someone _ might have wanted from her that she wasn’t ready or willing to give. Like she wasn’t  _ blessing _ the individual she allowed to be this close to her to begin with. 

Without much thought, Daryl adhered his mouth to her neck, licking and sucking without letting his uncertainty stall or stumble him. Made no move to that hand that still gripped his leg, didn’t shove at her barriers that she’d moved from his way enough as it was. She went liquid against him, reaching out suddenly to clasp the hand that was fisted on top of his thigh, moved it to her chest, making him grate a noise into the sensitive skin below her ear.

Fuck he’d do this whenever she wanted, to hell with his straining cock – the thing could chafe itself to death inside his pants for all he cared – Beth Greene telling him without a word where and how she wanted to be touched? He’d never seen something so goddamn sexy in his entire thirty plus years. The muscles in his arm were tiring, but he did his best to ignore it, she was mashing his hand onto her tit,  _ forcing _ the first pinch to a cloth covered nipple, and he’d let both his limbs fall off before he stopped. 

When she started a low whine, and pressing her feet into the cushions, it took him a moment to realize what she wanted. Hauling her up bodily, he lifted a leg and swept it underneath her, turning himself so that he could cage her as she lay back against his heaving chest, still pushing back until she was in his lap. Daryl growled a moan as she rotated her ass against his painful length, all the while opening herself farther for his fingers to plunge in and out of her. Latching on below her neck, near the shoulder, he bit, and pressed each place his hands had been working until she was gasping and bucking against him.

Her walls tightening around him and the resulting flow of moisture had Daryl nuzzling her hair and ear like a happy animal, some kind of predator that turned puppish and pleased to satisfy his mate. Beth’s whole body was shuddering against him, and he thrilled at every second of it, every shake of limb and twitching patch of flesh made everything that much better as far as he was concerned. Kissing the place he’d bitten, it became clear quicker than shit, how content he’d be to spend copious amounts of time like this with her. 

Mouthing at flushed cream colored skin, while she shivered and caught enough oxygen to keep. 

Daryl felt his hand slide out of her and squashed the remorseful feeling that didn’t make any kind of sense to have, watching with heavy lids as she turned and twisted until she straddled him partway, one foot on the floor for lack of room on his shitty couch. Opening his mouth to refuse or to explain the unnecessariness of the action, Beth kissed him, slipping her tongue along his as she undid his pants, there was a bit of awkward positioning, but she made it clear with her sharp motions and control of their kiss that she wasn’t going to be dissuaded. 

Having to remind himself multiple times that it wasn’t anything she hadn’t felt already, he relaxed into her, not yet familiar, hold. When she was pulling at his hand again, Daryl had a serious flash of anxiety about passing out. Maneuvering a broad shoulder and wide set hand between her legs once more, pushing pointer and middle inside, he felt the same thrill even though he’d just left her silky walls. She permitted him a few languid thrusts before her hand detracted him by the wrist.

When she wrapped his hand around himself, Daryl groaned into her next set of kisses, her slick sliding along his length, and he knew without looking, that when her hand left him, she was retrieving more of her own come to apply towards the goal of getting him off. When her smaller hand returned, nudging his own aside, Daryl couldn’t handle the focus it took to kiss her as she began working him in earnest. Dropping his head back only inspired her to run a feverishly hot tongue along his neck, and he was the luckiest fucker in all the world, because nothing had ever felt this erotic or nerve exploding to him before. 

And he was hers.

She wanted to do this with him, to him, wanted to get him to come and hold him close. Woman knew without a word that he wanted it, all of it, was blowing his fucking mind and they weren’t even  _ having _ sex. Beth rolled her hips over his thighs, panted into the crook of his neck, after a few minutes of this, she tightened her grasp until he wanted to yell or cry. And then he was shooting heated thick strands over her hand and his shirt. 

Goddamn, he was going to have a difficult time keeping up with Beth Greene.

_ Jesus, girl’s supposed t’ be a’ damn virgin, think she’s better at this shit than I am. _

Breathing heavily, Daryl peeled off his shirt, cleaned up her and himself, before tossing the fabric towards the backdoor. Murmuring in approval when she laid on him, his tacky hands sticking a bit to her top as he held her there, humming on each exhale while she pressed lips and tongue tip along his neck and the crook that had become chilly without her puffing against it. 

“This alright?” He couldn’t understand her whispered question, had to run a quick check of his body. Was he tense or unresponsive? No, felt like he didn’t have a hard edge left in him, arms still holding her tight where she was.

Grunting what he hoped was a yes sounding noise, he went the extra step of pressing his forehead to her shoulder. Trying to show her, despite the fact she’d rendered him mute, that he was  _ so _ on board with what had just happened.

“Gotta tell me if it’s not.” Finally moving back, Daryl blinked at her slowly in confusion.

Jaw and throat moving a bit to try out the feeling, he squinted at her before answering. “Tell me.” There was something on her mind, something he was too clouded up to understand, she was going to have to lay it out flat for him if she wanted them to be on the same page.

“I know you aren’t him…but I just…I  _ also _ know, that ya got more experience, and it might seem weird to do all this an’ not have sex. Jimmy-”

Surging forward, Daryl knocked his mouth into hers, kissing her hard and sitting up until she was wrapping long legs and arms around him to keep from rolling back completely onto the couch. Reciprocation was hesitant at first, but she returned it quickly regardless of whatever misgivings were nagging at her, and they spent several minutes tasting one another before he was satisfied and pulled back.

“Ain’t we all agreed that Jimmy’s a’ fuckin’ moron?”

Beth paused, eyes searching his, before she nodded a little uncertainly. “But you’re-”

“Don’ know how the kid’s still livin’, seems too dumb t’ get the hang a’ breathin’.” He usually wouldn’t talk over her, but for the love, girl was worried about experience that amounted to exactly shit in comparison to what he’d just felt with her.

Wrinkling her nose, she reminded him quietly. “Can’t call him  _ kid _ Daryl, he an’ I are the same age.”

“Yeah an’ he never managed t’ grow the fuck up.” Chasing the uneasiness in wide eyes, he kept going. “Took me a’ long time too, don’ think I’s ever _that_ _stupid_ though.”  

“He just wanted,  _ more _ .”

“Girl, how that fucker could feel ya like that an’ still-”

Beth snorted and shook her head quickly. “No way was I lettin’ him anywhere below the belt on me.” His arms tightened without his say so, enjoying the press of her frame against his as she continued to explain. “Give a’ mouse a’ cookie ya know?”

“Nah, that a church sayin’?” Half-focused on her mouth he caught the wistful little smile she shot him.

“S’a book.” Her explanation was backed with another kiss that he accepted happily. “I’ll bring mine from when I was little, you can read it to Auri.”

“Sounds good.” Another kiss, and he forgot the state of his hands and moved them to hold each side of her neck and deepen the action before pulling back once more. “Ain’t nobody done that to ya then?”

“No, didn’t trust him enough.” Ah fuck, yeah he was going to be taking every opportunity he could in the future, she was gonna have to beg him to stop. “You’re uh, you’re really good at it.”

“Never tried b’fore, ya feel fuckin’ amazin’ though.” 

She bumped her nose into his and squeezed him hard.

“It’s nice.” She was back to whispering, like it wouldn’t embarrass either of them if the words were just said real quietly. “Ya never make me feel like it ain’t enough, what we do, even when it was only kissin’.”

Not being able to work out all the things that he wanted to say, he nodded, kissing her quickly, hoping she got enough from the answer. Which she seemed to, nuzzled him a bit more before casting a look around. The movie had ended, gone to the title screen, and it was dark as pitch out the windows, she was clearly realizing it was past time for her to be headed home.

“Don’ want ya t’ go.” He wondered if he’d forever be saying those words to this woman, but hopefully this time, she’d actually stay.

“I shouldn’t…” Eyes meeting his, her hedging statement petered out, and she scanned his face before nodding. “Yeah ok, I can do that.”

He dipped his head, for some reason trying to hide the smile that split his face, got them both to their feet before she could mention it. Daryl led her to the bathroom where they washed off quickly before going to his room and changing for bed. As he laid there, her arm already tossed up and over his side, Daryl held onto the ridiculously content feeling in his chest. They were moving pretty fast, or at least he thought so, and there was a good chunk of him that was worried about his ability to handle it.

But tonight wasn’t the time to analyze that shit.

Beth trusted him, he’d shared an intimacy with her he didn’t think was possible, at least not for him. He was going to keep the little warm fuzzy ball she’d given him, push it safe and sound into his ribcage next to that painful thumping bit of muscle. Might come in handy some time when a bullshit level of panic came along, as it undoubtedly would.

Beth’s arm flexed against him, her even breathing signaling her sleep. 

Matching his own intakes to hers, Daryl dropped off, wrapped up in her embrace.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! :)


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm fluff *happy sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - You guys are all wonderful, I hope you like the chapter, I miss summer.
> 
> Happy Reading :)

**Chapter 20**

**Sunday, September 17** **th**

“Maggie, I’m not leavin’ work just ‘cause some old lady made me cry.”

The other end of the line was quiet as her sister no doubt swallowed down a few choice expletives and worked out a more persuasive argument that didn’t include so many four letter words that had probably come to mind. The wood under her butt pressed in uncomfortably, and Beth scootched around in hopes of finding a more forgiving patch of bench. Wiping self-consciously at her nose, she grimaced at the slight moisture that ended up being rubbed off onto her pants. 

“Beth, ya ain’t never been late or sick ta’ that place-”

“I left early that time when Daryl was findin’ out paternity.”

“And if ya ask me, which you won’t,” Maggie continued, unfazed by her interruption. “You should just quit that damn store anyway. You’ve got zero bills, two jobs is ridiculous. Didn’t ya say Daryl was payin’ you plenty?”

“Not according to him,” she sighed, while glancing around. It wasn’t terribly hard to understand why she’d escaped to the smoker’s area that was located off to one side of the store. The familiar smell of tobacco and burned bits was far more comforting than she could have ever imagined it to be. “An’ I don’t really want him payin’ me at all…”

“Now that ya’ll are gettin’ frisky with one another?” her sister had had no end of funny little quips about Beth and Daryl’s relationship. Or at least, the brunette sure seemed to find them humorous. “Now  _ there’s _ an idea ta’ cheer ya up.”

“Maggie.”

“I know, I know, it’s still freakin’ you out that he slept aroun-”

“I did  _ not _ say he did that!” 

A mild scoffing sound had her rolling her eyes in irritation. Laying her head along the back of the bench, Beth let her sight go a little out of focus, the bright car-packed parking lot and small collection of token trees going pear shaped and blurry. A month almost of dating Daryl Dixon and she had somehow found it in her power not to sleep with him. And for that matter, he’d found it within himself not to pressure her into anything either. It was almost maddening, the way he never made a first move, but then after what she’d told him and what he’d heard…But Friday nights were getting incredibly tension filled, and Beth didn’t know how much longer either one of them would be able to hold back.

Which brought her back to what Maggie had said.

She hadn’t managed to get over the amount of women she’d imagined him sleeping with. It wasn’t the promiscuity of it, or that she viewed Daryl in anyway as being unclean, she just had…issues when it came to sex. Maybe it was the mentality she’d been raised with, maybe she was building it up to something it wasn’t. But the more time she spent with him, the worse the idea seemed, of getting to the act itself and not knowing what to do. Well, honestly she got the friggin’ mechanics of it, but she wanted to be able to have more than that. Wanted to leave him as thunderstruck as the night she’d come to the hospital in that red dress. There was just no way that was going to happen. He was going to have to put up with her fumblings and awkwardness, and the uncertainty and embarrassment of that was gnawing at her.

_ Stupid _ .

They’d continued using hands only as a way to work out the building frustrations. It was awful of her, but she had this internal clock ticking, of when the time would come when it wasn’t going to be enough for him. Shocking really, that he seemed more than happy with it so far, but then she  _ had _ jumped straight in when it came to the touching with Daryl. One could even hazard to say  _ enthusiastically _ so. Jimmy had gone through months of kisses only, before the subject was broached about perhaps going further. But then, he’d been a virgin too so maybe that all evened out somehow and…

“Look. I’m not telling you to  _ sleep _ with him Bethy, of course not. I’m sayin’ though, you  _ should _ call him.” Her sister’s voice became slightly muffled as if she were speaking through a stiff mouth or not quite focused on what she was saying. “He’s your guy right? Get him to come pick you up, take ya out, make ya smile an’ forget this shitty day you’re havin’. That’s what he’s there for.”

Her cheek was scraping repeatedly on the rough wooden bench back, tongue sliding against her pulled in lips. They were able to spend most of the week together these days, between her watching Auri, staying over Friday nights, and then seeing him briefly at the farm now and again when he came to pick up the baby. Sundays were for him and Auri. And yeah she was having one of the worst days since she started at the store, but it seemed selfish to elbow in on Auri’s time with her daddy.

“I’ll be fine sis, just a’ bad day. Nothin’ I can’t handle.” She didn’t need to go running to her…wincing away from anything involving the word boy and Daryl in the same train of thought, Beth straightened and blinked skyward. This sadness wasn’t near as bad as what she’d felt before. She just hoped Maggie’s concern was only mild, and didn’t harbor any deeper worry that her little sister was too fragile to handle confrontation.  

It’d be fine, just because she couldn’t remember being talked to in such a manner in her entire life…Like she was worth less than nothing, and all over a vacuum too. The day was half over, she’d make it through.  _ Definitely _ not the worst thing she’d experienced in her life, she told that to herself again for good measure. Eyes watering and nose threatening to sniffle at the memory of the pinched face and greyed hair of the woman, she locked her sight onto a swirling flock of birds that were whirling away above the parking lot. She wondered idly what species they were, seemed like something Daryl would know.

“Mhmmm.” Maggie was muttering distractedly, small tapping noises in her ear alerting Beth that her sister was in fact no longer listening to her whatsoever, and was actually texting. “Whatever you say Beth.”

“I gotta go, might as well go an’ get somethin’ ta’ eat before my lunch is over.” Barely waiting for her sister’s reply, she hung up, and continued watching the puffing churning cloud of feathery bodies for several more minutes.

No denying it, she wanted to call Daryl more than anything. They’d texted back and forth all day like usual. As in, she texted him when she woke up, on her break and lunch etc. And he replied with short messages that usually involved some kind of question, which she’d kind of come to think of as his way of telling her he didn’t mind her bothering him repeatedly. Today had been tricky. He’d asked her how everything was going when she let him know she was on lunch and going to call her sister. And Beth had felt terrible about the carefully worded answer she’d sent back, because it felt like a lie. He was the last person she ever wanted to keep things from, but he was still working so hard and handling his insane balancing act…

Sighing, she got to her feet, mildly dragging them on the way back inside.

She hated that the idea of sleeping with him still wigged her out so badly. It wasn’t fair to him, the man had never done a single thing that warranted her anxiety. And he’d never brought it up, not once, about doing more, or about when she thought she might be ready. Maybe Jimmy had given her a skewed perception on when and how doggedly men pursued the subject, but Daryl was either incredibly patient or Beth still hadn’t gotten a handle on reading him.

Passing by row after brightly colored row of merchandise, first clothes and then the houseware items, not to mention the customers that she did her best not to make eye contact with. Beth thought about the day first day they’d spent together as a couple, and smiled slightly for the first time since that old bat had made it to the front of her line. It had shocked her something fierce, that she’d found the dang moxie to grab Daryl’s hand and – mother have mercy it still made her bashful just the memory of it. 

It’d taken almost a full day for the disquiet to set in.

How in the nine hells had she managed to take things so far so fast? And here she’d been the one talking of moving slow and maybe not sleeping together at all, which she’d meant… _ at the time _ .

Heck, she hadn’t with Jimmy. 

She had other but just as substantial reasons for hesitating with Daryl. But then they’d been tucked together all cozy on his couch, and she’d breathed him in and felt that solid weight of his arm drawn around her in a lazy kind of possession. She’d thought her touches were innocent enough until they weren’t, and her body was all nerve and carbonated bubbles and sweet lord just imagine what those large hands could do…

Cheeks prickling, Beth avoided some more direct gazes as she made her way to a vending machine in the employee area. And after casting her eyes down the list of choices dully, picked a Coke and made her way to Daryl’s table. Except it was without its usual occupant, sending a pang through her as flashes of their first lunch times began popping up in her mind’s eye. 

Seated, and beginning to sip her drink, she wondered how bad it’d be if she went to his place when she got off of work. Auri recognized Beth as readily as she did her daddy, and from her excited little kicks and swinging arms, it was pretty clear that the baby didn’t mind having her around.

When her lunch was over and the monotony of scanning item after item had started up once more, Beth felt herself go on autopilot as face after face came into her line. Some she knew vaguely, or a little more if they were regulars or coworkers, but she’d officially checked out for the day.

_ Just want it done. _

After finishing with an impossibly long order that left her thin arms aching, Beth scanned a half dozen cold deli items before bothering to look up at her next customer. Freezing immediately when a set of worried blue eyes met hers, and Daryl scanned her body more thoroughly than the laser in her register had ever hoped to do to a barcode. Opening and closing her mouth in surprise, she looked around quickly before locking onto him once more. It was against company policy to ring up anyone you were friends or anything above with. And there were quite a few people that had seen them in here now and then to pick up groceries for dinner. 

Hands moving as if powered by mechanized gears, she continued through his order without paying much attention to the things he bought. Auri was nowhere to be seen, and Beth was having a hard time picking which emotion to feel at the moment. Panic was a front runner with shear bafflement coming in at a hard second. When she parted her lip to speak, she clipped them just as quickly closed once more when Daryl shook his head at her. Jerking a shaggy nod towards the employee parking area, he slid first his discount card, and then his debit, before gathering up the few bags and striding towards the entrance.

_ What in the world? _

It took her a bit of maneuvering and embellishes about the state of her bladder, but she was finally allowed to sign off her register and go jogging outside. No doubt Karen would have a few things to say to her, since it was hard to miss her blatant bypassing of the bathrooms and beeline for the exit. Slight heat kicked up off the pavement onto her khaki covered legs as she weaved her way through a few vehicles. 

He was leaning carefully against his bike, flicking away a cigarette quickly as he straightened after spotting her. The concern still narrowed his eyes and pulled at his mouth, she watched as a corner of it pulled back and bunched his cheek, unsmiling. Beth noticed too, the way he hooked his thumbs into his pockets as she eyed the compact expanse of chrome and leather that was parked behind him.

Opening her mouth, the first reaction she had was to ask him what in the heck he was doing here, and would have – if he hadn’t picked that exact moment to readjust his weight and blink away from her for a moment before settling back. There was no way she wanted him to think she wasn’t glad to see him, because the opposite was true. She was thrilled. It was safe to say that Beth had missed him like some severe case of homesickness that had threatened to swamp her, and still felt as though it might.

“You’re here,” she’d have perhaps gotten a teasing response from him usually, but now he seemed happy enough to nod. “Did Maggie?”

Thumbs leaving the well-worn pockets he shook his head a twitch before crossing those dang arms of his over his chest. “Nah,” he informed her succinctly. “But she texted your mom, an’ Annette showed up t’ take care a’ Kit so I could come pick ya up.” He started chewing on the inside of his lip in a distracting kind of way that almost made her miss his next words. “Said you were havin’ a rough day. Some bitch upset ya or somethin’?”

Beth shook her head but stopped at the wave of confusion that trickled over his features. “I mean, yeah. That  _ did _ happen, but they shouldn’t have went an’…” She fumbled for the right terminology, hands gesturing towards him ineffectually. “Made ya go ta’ all this trouble.” 

Her eyes flicked to his bike in explanation, which he’d saddled with a bag that no doubt held his buys from the store just now and, hopefully, some cold packs to keep the things from spoiling in the warmish weather. Somehow her statement seemed to make him even more uncomfortable, biceps flexing to hug around his chest as his gaze once more slipped from hers and he nodded while fixating on the newly painted asphalt under his thick black boots.

“Figured.” He half muttered, with a jerk of his shoulders that managed to look like both a shrug and continuation of his nod. “Told ‘er if ya wanted me here, ya’d ‘ave called.”

_ Boy howdy, I am dumb. _

Closing the small distance, Beth glided light fingers along his jumping forearms, feeling the tickle of surprisingly soft hairs against her pads as she did. It took a few moments of this before he grudgingly dropped the barrier so she could clasp onto a pinkie from each hand, use the hold to knock his wrist bones together lightly. His head tipping to one side, Daryl rolled his tongue around his mouth before dragging stormy looking blues back to hers.

“I just gotta tell ‘em I’m leavin’ ok?” she questioned, chasing that gaze of his. She’d thought for a moment to ask him to come when her shift ended in a couple of hours. But she’d made some kind of relationship faux pa that had managed to put little rents into her guy without her meaning for the wounds to appear. Not to mention, his proximity was tickling adrenaline along all the best places and she couldn’t imagine sending him away now that he was so close. “Don’t leave without me alright?”

She’d meant it jokingly, but he only ticked a miniscule smile her way before she was pressing up on tiptoes and hoisting by way of his vest to kiss him lightly. Meeting with stiffer compliance than she was used to, Beth dropped down enough to see him flick a quick search behind her to the storefront. 

\- Doesn’t like public displays of affection.

_ Dang it. _

That was something she already knew, but he was making her all uneasy, and she already felt frazzled enough. Knowing no good could come of it, she couldn’t stop a small simmering of agitation that was unfortunately directed at him. She was doing her best not to apply any pressure, to make this thing between them a good thing and not something that made him stressed out. It was always present in her head how busy he was, how hard he was trying, and how quickly everything could become too much and she’d lose him. 

Maybe both of them.  

But he’d come here for her, or so he said, and yet she was getting the distinct feeling of having to fret and worry over how  _ he _ was doing.  _ Again _ . Tossing a slightly upturned mouth his way, she spun and walked as briskly as she could without jogging. Ducking under squat trees that were planted in red rock covered beds it wasn’t exactly clear to her, as she skipped to first one side and then the other out of the way of busy customers, if she were hurrying to get back to him or to get further away.

Thank all things holy, Jesus was back from whatever meeting had tied him up and kept him from taking care of the disgruntled woman that’d broken her earlier. He offered a quick nod and pat to the shoulder when she told him about leaving. Beth knew it wasn’t possible, but it still seemed as though she could see the water marks on his shirt that her embarrassed tears had left. It was all so ridiculous and cringe worthy, over such a stupid issue. How much longer she could take dealing with this kind of thing she wasn’t certain. It was beginning to grate on her nerves already, and it’d been hardly a few months…Well, closer to five but still, that wasn’t that long.

It felt like years.

Half-skipping on her way back out, the thrumming in her chest eased when she spotted him clocking the same flock of small birds that she had been earlier. About to ask him, the words slipped back down her throat when he blinked away from the curved and swooping figures to watch the rest of her approach. Without a sound he handed her a spare helmet, knocking away her tepid fidgeting hands and snapping the thing into place. She was surprised when he put one on his own head, for some reason basic safety seemed liked something Daryl Dixon would scoff at. Taking his hand to mount up behind him, all such wayward thoughts evaporated into the baked air around them as he started the bike up.

As they rode away from town Beth could easily admit that the experience was one of the greatest she’d experienced. Shawn and his friends had had a kick while in high school, where they all had dirt bikes and the girls had been allowed to ride along now and then. With their brother at least. So she’d kind of been expecting something similar to that. Being puzzle pieced to Daryl’s back was nothing like hanging onto her brother, pinching him when he tried to scare her by going too fast. The thick frame that was under her hands now felt pliable but unwilling to give as much flesh as her brother’s baby fat once had. 

No, now the energy of the machine trembled its way through her as they left even the country roads and he took them over dirt switchbacks that took careful maneuvering to manage. Stalled the thoughts of her spider crawling the slack of his shirt up, just enough for her to warm herself on his always heated skin. Getting into a wreck this far out would probably do very little to lessen this tension that was happening. Plus they’d both blush themselves silly if someone had to come get them, or if she had to explain to her parents how it wasn’t her redneck’s fault that they’d laid the bike down. 

When he coasted to a stop, she pried herself off his back, unable to contain the shiver that trampled its way through her when she lost his considerable amount of body heat. They were, as far as she could tell, out in the middle of nowhere. Trees stretched up Heavenward all about them, and as the raucous grumblings of the bike cut off, the noises of the woods started up slowly but adamantly. Staggering once she dismounted, even with the help of first his shoulders and then his hand, Beth fumbled and clawed at the safety gear on her head until she could yank it free. 

The air smelled and tasted a little heavy, layered with steaming bark and the greenery flavor of the ferns that lined the forest floor and whose taste cloaked the sides of her tongue as she breathed in deeply. The tall grass was losing a lot of its former color, but still lent a sage hue to the overall picture. Bad day peeling off like burnt skin, she turned in time to see her guide glance away from her. The business of removing his helmet and swinging a long leg over his bike dragging out the critter and bug filled silence between them. 

“It’s friggin’ beautiful Daryl,” he bobbed an answer, shouldering the packs that had straddled the motorcycle as surely as their own legs. “Ya come out here a lot?”

Chin dipping once more, he paused, looking between her and the timber pines ahead of them. It was just getting to be late afternoon and the first tipping shadows were hollowing out his cheeks as he seemed to realize how quiet he was being. The rutted dirt road that had brought them this far continued on ahead of the bike’s front tire, but where they stood to the right of the slowly ticking machine, there was only green and barely there shade.

“Used to,” he motioned back towards the way they’d come. “B’fore Auri an’ everythin’.” Giving a quick clearing of his throat, he brushed fabric catching finger pads across her shoulders, making her shiver once more before pressing her forward lightly and beginning to trek into the growth beside her. “Won’ look like this much longer, fall’ll be comin’ quick.” 

As they walked, she noticed how loud everything sounded in comparison to him, remembered how he’d said he was a hunter, made any doubt she may have ever felt about his ability disappear immediately. Her own steps cracked every branch and dried bit of vegetation they went over. Daryl’s feet moved in odd ways without him breaking stride, successfully bypassing noisy footfalls. Doing her best to mimic him, Beth viewed his tracking eyes that clocked each rise and fall of her legs. She also saw when he started gnawing on that bottom lip again like he had been in the store parking lot. It bristled the hair lining his chin, drew avid attention to thin lips that were just the right amount of chapped to send nerve endings over the edge. 

Beth stumbled and her foot came down hard on a thicker branch that snapped like a shot.

Muttering kid friendly curses under her breath, she refused to look his way again and focused instead on their path and the sounds around them. There would never be a point where she moved as silently as he did, but at least she succeeded in lessening the decibels of her freight train footsteps. Just as she was starting to sweat, more than what was strictly desirable while out with one’s smoking hot significant other, the tree line broke and they came to a halt on the edge of a clearing.

Merle’s words from several weeks ago came trickling back, and Beth was only able to breathe out a word of recognition, “Oh.” It was roughly outlined and meandering in its perimeter, logs scattered here and there throughout the thigh high grass. 

“S’better in spring,” Daryl muttered from beside her, before setting across the softer looking ground.

Doing her best to keep up with his longer strides, she hazarded a question. “Why’s that?”

“S’a…” Coming to a particular long-dead trunk that had lost the majority of its bark, he hooked a leg across it not unlike his bike and took a seat. “Flowers,” the admission eked its way from his mouth so quietly she’d have thought she imagined it if it weren’t for the tightness in his shoulders and the pinking of his ears. 

Mirroring his position quickly, she scooted forward until their knees knocked. “You’ll show me?” she asked, doing her best not to let an ounce of teasing enter into her tone. Maybe when he wasn’t feeling so on edge she could rib him about it, noticing and enjoying some pretty flowers, but right now she wanted it clear how much she loved the idea of coming here with him when the whole area was in bloom.

His jerking answer wasn’t as satisfying as she’d been looking for, and getting  _ mildly _ stubborn, she bumped her knees into his. She found it necessary to repeat the motion, harder, when he in no way registered or reciprocated the gesture. Daryl had just finished unzipping one of the pouches to the saddlebag-like carrier, eyes peering up at her through his hair with one hand buried wrist deep.

Lord, but the man knew how to work that gaze of his into something dangerous, while still daring the focus of it to go just a  _ little _ bit further. If only to see what would happen. Skin humming and the tips of her abused caps stinging slightly, she grinned at his blank expression while opening her legs wider than before and cracking once more into him. There was a muted  _ thunking _ noise as the road battered pack hit the ground and then her calves were being hauled over his thighs as he dragged her over the blessedly smooth log. Once he’d achieved a certain closeness, he kept drawing her in by grips on her own thighs until he was scooping broad palms under her butt and sitting her astride him. 

“The fuck’re you bustin’ m’caps for girl?” his question was asked through a somewhat twisted jaw, like he was doing his best not to smile. “Tryin’ t’ hobble my ass or somethin’?”

Grinning down at him all flashing teeth and curved lip, Beth steadied herself on deliciously broad shoulders. Her muscles clenching from her thighs that pressed into his, to those in her pelvis that fluttered inquisitively at this new development, all the way to her biceps that flexed in order to keep a hold of him. The nature smells and sounds still filtered in around them and it occurred to her how fitting he looked out here, like she’d always viewed him while something was missing without even knowing it. There was still a thing or two bothering him she knew, but out here there was a looseness to his rangy frame that she enjoyed, a calmness that put a stop to his normally fidgeting moves.

His hands tightened on her rear end making Beth suck in a quiet gasp, his whole body going timber pine still when she did. That guarded look came over his features once more and she muttered in irritation on the inside. Had her not calling him really bothered him that badly? Part of her wanted to ask him, demanded it of herself really, she wasn’t the kind to stay tightlipped about this sort of thing anymore. But there was still a feeling of fatigue from the day that kept the words she needed to speak buffeting about the close space of her lungs. 

Opting instead for more of a show than tell, Beth bent down in one quick move and covered his mouth with hers. He continued to exhibit wood-like characteristics as she went about capturing first his top and then bottom lip with her own probing set. His whiskers tickled along her mouth and chin, made her nose want to scrunch and face feel tingle covered and ticklish. At first her main goal was to get him to kiss her back like he normally did, like he wanted to lick all the way down to her heart and back. But as the seconds past, she really just began to enjoy the friction of his beard and the heat of him that baked its way into her. The power of him was coiled with trembling restraint all throughout the abdomen that met hers like a slab of negligently hewn stone. It was in his hands too, the ones that clasped and held her in place but cradled where they may have otherwise probed.

When Beth’s lips felt liquid enough to seep anywhere she might choose for them to go, she parted them and worked the crease of his mouth, kicking out a light-ish grunt when he didn’t immediately allow her access. Adrenaline lined fingertips scrubbed and scratched themselves along that rugged growth clinging to the sharp planes of his face until he loosened his jaw enough to murmur something close to a moan into her waiting mouth. A high tone of inquiry rolled out from the back of her throat, and Beth continued her ministrations while he puffed answers back to her and gripped firmly once more to her backside. 

She loved his tongue, the broad course track of it that offered the same increased level of stimulation as the rest of his roughness did. It was becoming a need of hers, to pull it into her mouth and suck on in it while twirling her own around the tip. It was fun too, to nibble and bite at it until he’d growl and mutter things to her in a way that she couldn’t really hear to make out but knew their meaning all the same. Beth figured it was fair play, the way he’d employ the dang thing on her neck, flick her earlobe with it after sucking the innocent bit of flesh into his mouth.

What made her realize she was grinding against him, was the moment when Daryl shifted her awkward circling hips to one side and she felt him hard and pressing against their jeans. Neck tipping back like it was suddenly hinged, Beth took great struggling breaths, unable to stop the small continual rocks her body seemed to insist on without conscious approval from her. The gusting waves hitting her sternum spoke of Daryl’s own attempts to get a handle on the overheated strings pulled taught within him. It was a bit of a rush when he didn’t hesitate to follow her requesting tugs to the long strands of his hair. Lips and tongue worrying the sweat slicked space his uneven breaths had already assaulted.

After he’d made a slow dragging trip to her throat, his journey stopped, and her eyes finally managed to open to the peach and passion fruit hues of the sky above them. Blinking dazedly, Beth massaged her way through lengths of damp strands, keeping him held close, praying that her body would settle down. Praying a little bit too that it wouldn’t, that it never would around him. Daryl nuzzled his way up a little higher and ran quick pinching teeth against her jaw before drawing back, cuing her to do her best to focus on more than just working them into some sort of frenzy. 

“I go too far las’ time?” he asked, throwing her into muddied confusion with only a handful of words. Zeroing in on his gaze, Beth stared at him for what felt like several seconds past too long as he met her sight in return. 

It took moments only for her memory to pull up the last time he was referring to. It’d only been a couple days ago, their last Friday night, and like usual it had led to them single-mindedly triggering the release of the other. She’d insisted on getting him off first, wasn’t even sure she could answer if asked why. It curled up something unsure and snagging inside her, to know that she was able to do that for him. That she wasn’t failing him in that way. But almost as if in retaliation, Daryl had pumped surer fingers all along her walls, bending thick knuckles and prodding the soft flesh at the crook of her neck with that damn tongue until she’d came with a scream muffled through clenched teeth and pursed lips. 

As she spiraled back down, he’d swirled a contemplative couple of fingers against her clenching and spasm-prone muscles, thumb idly rubbing at her clit until she’d whined out a watery sounding cry from the sensation. It’d been, without a doubt, the greatest orgasm of her life. The peace that had migrated itself from toes to eyebrows was something bordering glorious, and Beth had kept him where he lay for longer than was probably comfortable or necessary. It wasn’t until he pulled those fingers, that he swore weren’t skilled but sure as heck didn’t feel that way to Beth, out of her that she was aware of any kind of issue.

Considering the low light she wasn’t sure how he’d even been able to see anything, but he’d stood quickly with a curse, and the light had sent iridescent spots against her sight before he was back on the bed and pulling at her languidly closed legs. About to ask, she’d paused as he held up a slightly bloody hand in response, face all shrouded darkness and apprehension. There’d been a bit of pain at one point, but after readjusting herself it’d gone away and it really hadn’t occurred to her to care about it. And after going to the bathroom and doing a minor investigation herself, still hadn’t seen a reason to. 

She’d thought they’d agreed that that was just the kind of thing that happened when dealing with virgins. Daryl  _ had _ insisted on sleeping near the middle of the bed, on his left side like always, except with the marked difference of her being snuggly wrapped up and held against him. But that had just seemed…sweet. 

“ _ Boy _ ,” she chided, returning his snort before shaking her head. “You fishin’ for compliments or somethin’?” Daryl remained fixed and unsmiling, and she tried her best not to notice the stiffness that still pulsed under her. “What’s got ya thinkin’ that?”

Ticking his head in a shake, her guy dropped his eyes, hands sliding up to keep a loose hold on her waist. Beth thumbed soothingly at the nape of his neck, waiting for him to get back around to meeting her gaze. Daryl shrugged a little, chewing again on his bottom lip until Beth couldn’t handle it any longer and ducked her head to kiss him hard. The surprise had him motionless until he freed the bit of skin he’d been troubling, and she was able to suck it into her own mouth, letting it drop away only when it had scraped out passed her teeth.  

“Had t’ hear ‘bout that stupid ol’ bitch makin’ ya cry from yer mama.” He was pulling the puffed flesh in once more, not biting or nibbling now but tasting it while she watched. “Figured me,” a troubled look clouded his expression, “bein’ too rough like that-”

“Daryl,  _ frick _ sake,” she got a good chunk of his hair and pulled until his eyes went all to slits and flashing before she continued. “You really think I wouldn’t tell ya?” she allowed a slight beat for him to think it over. “ _ Me _ . Of all friggin’ people?”

Rubbing apologetic circles into his scalp, she waited. “Why then?”

“It’s your day with Auri, an’ it seemed so stupid, cryin’ about it in the first place.”

Watching her for at least a minute without making a sound, Daryl nodded, even as his brows continued to furrow. “Yer always wantin’ me t’ tell ya when shit happens,” his tone wasn’t accusatory but she frowned at the words regardless. “Can’ be sayin’ that an’ then not do it yourself.” 

Beth had to admit to feeling a little surprised at the clear logic of his statement, not to mention the added sense of embarrassment that she hadn’t realized that’s the way he’d look at it to begin with. After receiving an answering nod from her, he went back to his attentions along her neck, vibrating a halfhearted order to tell him everything that had happened at the store today while he did so. It took a while, as she explained how at first the baby boomer in question hadn’t wanted to wait for the line at customer service, and so had come to Beth’s lane to return a vacuum.

There was a lot of sighing exhales while she explained the conversation the two of them had then had about return policy and the issue with the woman not having a receipt. It had nosedived after that, and the line of impatient customers behind the wicked old witch hadn’t helped. The floor managers had been running like mad and none had shown up after her repeated codes requesting assistance. It had then devolved into Beth standing with blazing cheeks as the woman berated her and called her everything from stupid to a thief. 

Over a vacuum.

The whole exchange melted away under Daryl’s careful attentions, large hands rubbing up her sides and back down until he could slot them into her back pockets. It felt like her body was doing its best to rid itself of her bones, laying languid and heavy onto him as he continued in a patiently thorough manner. He whispered insults about the customer now and then, grunting and grasping at her when something really irritated him. Some more of that desired peace dribbled into her as the story concluded and his arms still encased her sides securely, his nose nestling now and again into her hair.

Well, when Maggie was right, man was she ever.

“Hey Daryl?” she breathed, hips starting that rock that would surely cause something she didn’t know how to handle to happen.

“Hmmm?”

“Ya know those birds that were flyin’ above the parkin’ lot earlier?”

His mouth left her ear slowly, and she sighed at the lost contact. “Mhmmm?”

“What kind are they?”

More stillness before he eased back to eye her in a slightly unsure way. “Chimney swifts. Why?”

Smiling at him like a complete idiot, she shook her head before kissing him with the curving lines of her mouth set tightly to his straighter ones. “No reason, just curious.”

“Yer crazy,” he grumbled into her, only making her smile wider until he was scoffing against her teeth. “Christ girl, ya really are fuckin’ insane.”

“Why’s that?” she laughed, lighting little pecks along the ridges of his cheeks.

“M’fuckin’ hard as shit under ya an’ yer thinkin’ ‘bout some goddamn birds.” His put out tone mixed with a kind of wary amazement made her almost giddy, and Beth didn’t stop the urge to grind into him, squeaking with a loss of any smugness she may have felt when he dropped back suddenly. “An’ now yer tryin’ ta’ make me jus’ as bat-shit loony by doin’  _ that _ shit.”

Meeting his hooded gaze, she did her best not to openly gape at the view of him laid out underneath her, broad shoulders outspanning the width of the log they straddled. His hold had moved to her thighs with the change of position, and he used it to steady her while he arced and shifted, searching for a more comfortable stretch of wood. Beth’s air caught and tripped on its way out as she had to ride him not unlike one of her horses in order to keep her seat and not end up sprawled on the forest floor. She was too short by some reach to meet solid ground with her toes let alone her feet, so she eased her way around his lap until there was a good amount of certainty that she wasn’t about to go pitching off.

Daryl’s appreciative groan made the backside of her skin tingle and burst along countless nerve endings. Swallowing, she blinked down at him, taking in all she could of the frame his hair made and the rays that highlighted the small white patch on his chin and the hollows and planes of his face. Her hands had wound up braced against his chest, and she did her best to balance between the two points so that no one part of him dug too harshly into the trunk at his back.

“This can’t be comfortable.”

Her accusation didn’t seem to bother him any as he looked at her. “Feels alrigh’,” and from the evidence making her shiver where their bodies met, she had to take him at his word. “How about you? Feelin’ any better?”

It took her a good clip of time to figure out what he was actually asking about, she’d nodded immediately, but it took his lifted brows for her to know he’d meant the question to be directed at her work day, and not him right now. Easy mistake. Her stomach waited long enough for her to nod once more before making an ungodly loud rumbling noise. Eyes widening in shock, she almost toppled right off him when he huffed out a laugh and sat back up with a groan.

“C’mon, brought us some food.” Her mind was a little reluctant to change gears, and Beth remained where she was. Earning her a shy peek, of what might have been pleasure, from him at her unwillingness to dismount. “Quit tryin’ t’ jump me. Out here in the middle a’ damn nowhere, they still fine for that kinda thing in Georgia ya know.”

_ Public indecency. _

That startled a laugh out of her, and she smacked him in the shoulder as he settled her back onto the seat that wasn’t him, blushing a bit at the slickness that met her consciousness once she was parted from Daryl’s lap. She hated that anxiety that inhabited her spinal cord anytime she thought about going further with him, it was what she wanted, that much she knew but it was the when that still felt cloudy. Waiting quietly, she found herself memorizing his sure and measured way as he went about unpacking the saddle bag. Did Daryl get freaked out? Thinking about how close they were getting, knowing that it wasn’t and never had been anything approaching casual between them. Because he had to know that, had to, she didn’t care the amount of small remarks her daddy had made. She knew her dad didn’t dislike Daryl not really, he just wasn’t blind, knew where this thing between them was going. And who could blame the father who didn’t like that idea not one bit?             

A snack-sized bag of Cheetos landed on the towel he’d draped between them, and Beth reeled her thoughts back and grinned at him in thanks. Daryl stacked a small hill of food in front of each of them until she had to laugh at the staggering array of items. Each had sandwich and chips, there was what looked to be hummus and flatbread, individual salads, varied containers of fruit, and cheese curds – for some odd reason. 

“Shit,” he muttered, a bottle of water rolling with a  _ glooping _ sound in his palm as he peered at it in irritation. “Should’a got ya lemonade or somethin’.”

\- I love him.

It almost came out of her mouth, got gulped back with some saliva and made her cough. His quick sight snapped to hers with concern, but she smiled the best she could and snatched the drink from his hand. Cracking the seal and giving herself a few moments while she drank, Beth beat back the inclination to tell him her newest list entry. They’d just had some couple talk. He’d been doing everything he could, was teetering between being ok with them, and being certain he was hurting her in some physical or emotional way. Now would not be the time for her to tell him. No, she could just…wait. 

Until… 

Maybe until after they slept together, or maybe until he said it first or…

“Water’s great,” she half-gasped, catching some stray liquid with the back of her wrist and forearm, glancing between him and the food before continuing. “Thanks for all this, can’t believe ya bought out the whole deli.”

“ _ Tchuh _ ,” he scoffed, releasing her from his gaze to grab up his sandwich. “Didn’t even get any of the fried stuff, since ya have a coronary over it every time.”

Watching him squeeze mayo down the length of a hoagie roll, Beth shrugged, offering him a relenting smile when he flicked a look back up to her. “Guess it wouldn’t be awful if we got it every now an’ then.”

His lips quirked in a content little Daryl-grin that made her chest ache like it would no doubt do after she made it through even a quarter of the meal he’d gotten for them. 

But then…she figured that wasn’t too awful either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how good it reads but y'all let me know if you get a chance. Thanks as always.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing, boys night, and movie snuggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Ok first off, thanks so much for everyone's continued support and patience! This was written and proof read so fast guys so I'm very sorry if it's a mess, but at least you all know my reasons. I will say this was a lot easier to get out than the last chapter of FotW, and depending on how things go I might stick to Fix for a little bit unless people are really against the idea so let me know if you get a chance.
> 
> I realize I don't have a very specific arc so to speak for this story, so I'm going to apologize if some of these chapters feel like they meander around in domestic everyday things too much. 
> 
> I don't own TWD or the song If I Knew by Bruno Mars - I highly recommend listening to it during this chapter but that's up to you.
> 
> Happy Reading Folks!

**Chapter 21**

**Friday, October 13** **th**

It was times like this that Daryl thought he was never meant to be a dad. Stretched out on his right side, the unforgiving wooden floor of his living room feeling like not enough punishment for his prior sins, and watching his baby cry herself hoarse. Well, maybe she was only doing a fair share of squalling at the top of her lungs, but it felt nearly the same to him if he were totally fucking honest.

If he was able of thinking it of her, he’d say his Kit had spoiled him in the no crying department on purpose. Just so that, during times like this, he’d find the sound of her cries totally goddamned intolerable and be far more miserable than she could ever dream of being without shedding a drop of liquid.

His phone sat loosely gripped in his left hand, consciously loosely, since he’d come close a couple of times to snapping the plastic in irritation. He’d meant to handle this physical therapy bullshit on his own, but so far that hadn’t worked out the way he’d planned. Which basically, at this point, fell right in line with the rest of his life so at least that was fuckin’ consistent. To keep that track going strong he was now on a call with Beth so that the blonde could crisis-talk him through the process at hand.

One of the ways of building the muscles in the neck, that piece-of-shit-PT-motherfucker had said, was to have Kit lay on her belly for around five minutes a few times a day.

Made her hold her head up.

Part of him wished the kid would just protest the decision by lying quietly with her head down on her too colorful stack of blankets and make the exercise useless. But so far, she’d done just what the jackass had said she would, tried to look around and get a bearing of what was going on near her. Little head and neck wobbling uncomfortably the whole time, and it either hurt or bugged her something awful because after a minute or two she’d start bawling. Which completely triggered Daryl, more than that, it made him want to beat someone’s face in. It was his fuckin’ job to protect her, and he just had to sit and watch the little wet trails slide down her face.   

“Longest five minutes of m’fuckin’ life,” Daryl ground out in irritation. Receiving an empathetic hum from the speaker in his phone as Auri continued to cry in a warbling way that made him want to puke.

“Only about a minute more,” Beth told him soothingly, the melodic cadence of her voice sounding oddly hollow from bouncing around her car. She’d insisted she was using that hands free thingy and could talk to him while he attempted not to have a breakdown.

Torture, that’s what it was. He’d gladly take a whipping from his old man if it meant his Kit didn’t ever make the sounds she was right now. Christ, the old bastard could flay him until the bone showed, whatever it took, he just needed her to be alright. Little girl didn’t deserve any of the pain she’d had in this life already, and it felt fucked up as hell that he couldn’t do anything at all about it.

His kid let out another long whine before coughing a little from the effort. “Fuck it, tha’s good enough.” Letting his cell drop to the floor beside him, he bent and scooped the warm bundle into his chest, rolling into a sitting position to keep her snuggled there. He was going to straight scalp that fucking physical therapist next time they had an appointment. “Goddamn ‘tummy time’ bullshit,” he growled, heart pattering against his sternum, probably even faster than the baby’s was.

“He said s’the best way to have her build muscle in her neck an-”

“I know what he said alrigh’?” he snapped, taking an uneven breath at the silence that met his tone. “M’sorry, just hate it. Kit gets all worked up.”

_Definitely not the only one that does._

“I know,” Beth sighed into the line, “I hate it too.”

“You on yer way yeah?” he asked, idiotically, considering she’d already told him that she was.

“Yeah, just a few minutes now. You ready for tonight?”

Patting Auri’s little shaking back, Daryl grumbled some kind of answer. It’d taken him a bit to get himself above water, but he’d finally gotten to the point of being able to take another day off work. Fridays had quickly become his Beth days, or at least, that’s the way he thought of them in his head. Sundays, she was usually working or spending time with her parents, that, and _she_ referred to them as his _Auri_ _days_ and didn’t like to intrude. And even though he told her it wasn’t like that, that he and the kit liked having her around no matter what – still, it _was_ nice to spend what time he could with just his kid without the woman he was dating getting pissed about it.

Basically, he couldn’t ask for more in a…anything.

But today she’d had something to get finished, some kind of surprise she’d said. And tonight he’d agreed to head to Michonne’s bar with Rick to have a couple of beers, which meant he was going to spend most of the day without her. Which sucked a lot more than he’d thought it would, made it so his little patchwork quilt of a family was missing its stitching. His first reaction had been to beg off going to the bar tonight, he was a creature of habit, and no offense to his friend but Beth deserved every minute of his time he could give her. The man had sounded on the morose side though, so here he was, all ready to go drink and probably lend an ear. Things could be worse, and Beth was spending the night in any event so he’d still get a chance to soak some of that sunshine up.

“Guess so,” his answer got half lost in Auri’s continued cries, and Daryl began imagining the most painful place he could punch that PT bastard. “Ya mind singin’ to ‘er when ya get here?”

There was little that could calm down either Dixon like Beth Greene singing. He couldn’t carry a tune to save his – or anyone else’s – life, but he and Auri certainly agreed that the blonde’s pipes were something to treasure. There was a slight pause, and Daryl could imagine the pale October light hitting translucent smiling cheeks.

“’Course I will,” she answered, sounding pleased. “You should try it sometime, bet she’d love gettin’ ta’ hear her daddy sing to her.”

A snort startled another wave of whining from the baby in question, and he rubbed apologetically on the back of Kit’s head before replying. “Bet yer wrong, can’ sing fer shit.”

“Oh, Auri’s not gonna care about that Daryl.”

“Don’ know the words to any of ‘em anyhow,” the quick answer caused another humming noise from her that sounded more thoughtful than conceding.

“We’ll have to figure somethin’ out,” Beth murmured mostly to herself before letting him know she was almost there. They hung up and Daryl waited for the familiar noise of tires on asphalt before heading outside so he could back the car into place for her.

Walking out the front door, Daryl held onto the surge of relief and swirling thrill that happened when his eyes were able to lock onto her empathetic smile. The shards of glass holding his joints together fell without a sound, got crushed into nothing and quit paining his every movement as he went to where she waited. She was bundled up for the weather, wearing some greenish-blue heavy knitted thing that made her eyes all the more bright.

He knew she was worried about the pace of things between them, that it didn’t seem to matter how many times he told her it didn’t bother him. No matter what he told her or did she’d still freeze now and then.

Freeze like she was preparing herself to push him off her if she needed to.

Maybe the kit’s PT guy wasn’t the only one that needed a sound ass kicking.

He scattered those thoughts back into the far territories of his mind as Beth’s door opened and she stepped out to take Auri from his hold.

_Good goddamn._

His woman was a looker - he’d known that even when it was something he _shouldn’t_ be paying attention to. That knitted bit he’d seen was a dress, belted with the same color fabric that stopped on her about mid-thigh. Black leggings ending in some nicer cowboy boots – the ones that she wore now and then when the urge struck her. Hair back in her regular ponytail, she’d done something to it that made the damn thing look glossy with curls spiraling down over one shoulder. No makeup, none that he could see anyway, and fuck sakes if this night with Rick wasn’t sounding more and more like a shitty idea.

Swooped and raising brows were his cue that he’d been staring, and it wasn’t much of a surprise that his face began to burn just a little. Shouldn’t be noticeable, hopefully, and he doubted she’d disapprove of him taking a liking to her outfit anyhow. Foregoing any kind of greeting, Daryl found himself bending down immediately to kiss her. Doing it real quick and trying his best not to linger out in the middle of the old highway – he still allowed himself the rush and reassurance her willing mouth offered. Straightening, with Aurora still fixed securely and now only fussing, Beth’s eyes looked huge in her surprise.

“Look nice,” he murmured, feeling dumb yet again with how bashful she could make him without remotely trying. “Here,” he shifted his baby into her arms before continuing, “she’s real glad to see you, ain’t ya Kit?”

There was this enthralling little curve to her lips as she settled Auri into place. Her gaze pulled from his slowly, before she walked by him to get off the road, already telling the baby how proud she was and how glad she’d be when the therapy wasn’t necessary anymore. Inhaling as deeply as he could, and refusing to turn and watch her walk away, to enjoy the view the rhythm of her meandering hips would make as she made her way inside. Lack of traffic allowed for that kind of thing, but he needed to get going here soon and there was a lot of stupid mixed in with the inclination to ramp himself up when there wasn’t time for it.

Crazy enough that there was something he _could_ do with those hips if there _was_ the time.

Getting into her car, he went about the steps of getting it backed into its spot. Daryl noticed, after he slid the thing into park, that there was a small plastic bag on the passenger seat. It might not be the surprise she’d told him about, but he somehow doubted it, girl had sounded all nervous and pleased with herself about it. Grabbing up the sack by the handles, Daryl shut off the car and went to see what his girls were up to – not wanting to miss all of whatever song Beth had settled on.

He was almost to the door, passing by one of the front windows on his way to the steps when he heard her voice and it had him stalling out. She was starting to sing one of those tunes by that Mars guy again. Leaning against the rough wood of his cabin, he enjoyed the familiar scratch and catch of the grain on his skin as he listened. Her clear voice settling along the bottom of his lungs – let him finally inhale fully.

“ _Oh, oh, oh I, I was a city boy_

_Riding to dangers where I'd always run_

_A boy who had his fun_

_But I wouldn't have done_

_All the things that I have done_

_If I knew one day you'd come_ ”

 

The oldies flavor of the chords eased their way from her throat, and it was everything he could do not to close his eyes and rest his head on the wall he still propped himself on. It was his new favorite that she’d been attached to lately. It was real short and if he could slow dance…if he was that kind of man…he’d have rocked with her in his arms to it now and then. Part of him wondered if she’d notice him taking longer than usual to make it back. Knew he couldn’t wait the entirety of the tune to before going inside. It was just, the damn thing made his heart flatten and twist in his chest. The plastic crinkled as his fingers tightened and he pushed off the wall.

“ _Now baby, now baby, now baby, now baby_

_Oh, oh, oh I, I know it breaks your heart_

_To picture the only one you want to love_

_In someone else's arms_

_But I wouldn't have done_

_All the things that I have done_

_If I knew one day you'd come_ ”

 

Climbing the steps and sliding silently through the doorway, he watched for only a few moments as Beth swayed mesmerizingly back and forth. Auri was silent and content in her teal clad arms. He could barely make out the dark shade of blue peeking out from near Beth’s pale neck as it tensed and flexed through the different notes. Yeah the damn song got him every time lately, couldn’t hear a fragment of it without getting achy all over. Made him want to bundle his girls up and go hibernate in his room for a good goddamn while. Walking past her where she swung the two of them in slow meandering circles, Daryl went to a free spot of counter and sat the bag down. Bracing himself there needlessly, he twisted enough to watch the blonde hair and wisp-like body lull him and his kit to a grateful peacefulness.  

_“Now, baby, now, baby, now, baby_

_Oh, baby, please_

_Let's leave the past behind us, behind us_

_So that we can go where love will find us_

_Yeah, will find us_

_I know most girls would leave me_

_But I know that you believe me”_

 

He’d heard the released version of this play on Beth’s phone a few times while she was trying to learn the words, and even though he figured it was alright, her slower less intense vocals made the song more…More like something that skated the ridge of his spine, sent his skin to skittering around on his bones. Especially the last bit –

 

_“Baby, I, I wish we were seventeen_

_So I could give you all the innocence_

_That you give to me_

_No, I wouldn't have done_

_All the things that I've done_

_If I knew one day you'd come_

_If I knew one day you'd come”_   

She’d looked at him with such worry the first time she’d finished the whole thing out with him there. And he had to admit, if it had been anyone else he might’ve wondered if it were meant as a dig at him. Beth wasn’t that kind of person, girl was crazy, not perfect in some ways he supposed but she wasn’t the kind to make jabs at him over his past either. At the time, he’d only given her a one-sided grin, asked her to sing it again. It’d been the only way he could bring himself to tell her he agreed with the lyrics. That besides Aurora, he’d change all of it.

He wasn’t a fuckin’ moron, and it wasn’t real hard to guess what one of the reasons behind her hesitation in sleeping with him was.

That was a subject, that if he were someone that could bring up shit that needed talking about, he’d ask her if it was something she’d want to know. The number, the circumstances, any of it that was bugging her – he’d flush his way the fuck through it. Not so that it’d get him laid, but to get an idea of just how bad it made her feel about him. Christ knew it could be worse, for other guys that were still single at his age, but for someone who’d never…The real thing that was probably going to bother his girl, was that he’d never cared about any of them.

Not that he was going to find out more than likely.

Because there was no way he was bringing up anything remotely sex related to Beth. Yeah, he was a little more than curious about what it’d be like, not hating himself or feeling nerve wrecked and nauseous afterwards. About how good it might be, since she seemed an impossible skeleton key to his nervous system. Thankfully, his body was being given release far more often than it ever had in his life, and so he was perfectly happy with waiting for however long she needed.

When fucking wasn’t something you’d ever gotten used to, the lack of it wasn’t an issue to hinge a relationship on.   

“How much longer has she got for those tummy sessions anyway?” Beth asked quietly, turning to look at him. “Didn’t the therapist say she was just about where she should be?”

He did his best not to simply growl in response. “Yeah, but said it jus’ meant he wouldn’ have’ta come over anymore remember? Bastard still wants us doin’ the exercises an’ stuff.”

She gave him a knowing smile and walked around the length of the couch, offering a murmuring Auri to him. Eyes narrowing at her expression, Daryl remained still as she lifted up and pressed her lips to his slowly. He couldn’t get enough of that rush it gave. When she’d lowered herself back down, her mouth was definitely a distraction for him.

“See, I told ya you’d get a’ hang of all this medical stuff.”

She hadn’t been forgetful not for a second, he should’ve known straight off, Beth hadn’t missed not one PT appointment yet – brought over printed articles and diagrams for him to go over and study at his own pace. Made him feel more prepared for the next round of therapy, and also made it so he could ask some decent questions of the pediatrician and therapist too.

“Fuckin’ clever huh?” he rumbled at her, running short passes over Auri’s back as she continued making various talking noises to no one in particular.

Giving him a jumping little shrug she reached for the bag he’d brought in from her car and motioned it at him. “Did ya look?”

“Nah,” Daryl shook his head as he answered, “figured ya’d wanna show it to me.”

Her teeth were quickly flashing in the big smile she gave him, reaching into the grey shadows of the sack to rummage around, before pulling out some cloth colored in a reddish brown shade. It was knitted, a little unevenly so in some places, and it wasn’t until she’d rotated the pieces into place and held them up for him to see, that he got what in the hell he was looking at.

“S’a fox,” he stated finally, earning a wider smile and climbing brows until he finally put it together. “Kit.”

“You like it alright?” she questioned, an awful lot of worry in her voice as she skipped between the costume and his face. “I figured, with Halloween comin’ around an’ all.”

Daryl viewed the small collection of objects and let the quirk stay when it lifted at the corners of his mouth, felt like a bit of an idiot too, for feeling one more unsteady breath away from crying or some embarrassing shit like that. There was a cap with pointed ears, a onesie of the same color with a sown on white patch in the middle, and bottoms that matched the headpiece for its woven yarn material – the little tail hanging off was extra fluffy. Reaching out to the perky little ears, he gave them a quick rub between his fingers, plush, since when did they make plushy yarn?

“Ya make this?” he asked, tugging it from her grasp to arrange on Auri’s head. The baby wrinkled her nose momentarily before blinking at the both of them and then babbling some more, seemingly unperturbed by the addition.    

“Only the cap,” Beth supplied, looking decidedly rosy all of a sudden. “Took me forever and it’s a bit wonky on the stitches but…” Daryl dragged his attention from the cutest person he was pretty sure he’d _ever_ seen, and looked to who damn near made that ranking a tie. “Amy’s real handy when it comes to crafts, which is funny since her sister Andrea probably couldn’t make one of them cut out paper turkeys ya trace your hand for. Anyway,” she pulled in a breath, face shade splashing even more noticeably against the color of her dress, “she showed me how, got the bottoms done in less than a week of course and they came out nicer-”

“Why’re ya gettin’ all wound up?”

“I’m not,” she answered quickly and Daryl held back the scoff just barely. Instead, he stared at her cheeks pointedly before going back to her already glaring eyes. “I did the thing where I don’ ask ya and just do what I _think_ ya’d like.” Gaze sliding away she looked at Auri before continuing more quietly. “I’ve been tryin’ real hard not ta’ do that so much.”

This time he let the sound kick free from the back of his throat and gave her no time to berate him about it, leaning down quickly to kiss her good and hard, smiling against her lips when Kit started muttering indignantly from where she was being held off to one side.

“S’a good pick, yer folks are gonna lose their shit.”

Beth’s color had petered down some, but she still patted her cheeks distractedly while she responded. “They haven’t gotten to see it yet, an’ I figured I could send a picture of her in it to Merle too.”

Nodding approvingly, Daryl looked out the window and noticed the way the light was changing.

“Gotta get headed out,” handing over his kid, he searched Beth’s eyes. “Ya ain’t gotta wait up for me alrigh’?”

“Just don’t make me come get you,” she teased, pecking him soundly before waving one of Auri’s hands at him. “Don’t make us come an’ get you Mr. Dixon.”

Shaking his head, another damn tilt to his mouth happening, Daryl said his goodbyes to them and headed for Michonne’s bar. He swore to himself, riding over to the business on his motorcycle, that that scenario would never – in a million fucking years – happen, where Beth or his kid had to come fish him out of the drunk tank.

_No. Fucking. Way._

He was surprised, when he got to the bar, how far ahead of him Rick was in the drinking department. The man's usually sharp eyes were heavy, each blink lasting just a bit longer than normal as he watched Daryl pull up the stool next to him. After exchanging a muted hello, Daryl nodded another greeting to the bar owner as she dropped off a beer in front of him. Michonne returned the gesture before flicking a concerned glance to the sheriff. Daryl tracked her movement, both the look and then the round she made of the bar serving people, while working on his drink.

It was October not to mention Friday the 13th, so the place had been decked out in every combination of orange and black spooky piece of clutter that Michonne could find. At least that's what it looked like to Daryl, who scanned the surfaces with plastic hacked up limbs and pumpkins of various sizes. Old scary movies played on the TVs over their heads instead of the regular sporting channels, and it made him wonder if Beth might wave her no horror rule for the evening. She might like it alright, doin' that whole snuggle thing on the couch, even if there was a jump scare something or other playing that would encourage her to burrow herself into him.

A visual flash of her in that knitted teal dress imprinted onto his damn retina, and he had to shake it clear and turn his attention to Rick physically in order to focus.

His friend was watching one of the old monster flicks as he swallowed down another gulp, prompting Daryl to do the same. Thinking on it now, he didn't know much about Rick's personal life, not nearly as much as the man knew about his at any rate. Usually, in the past, he wouldn't have thought anything of it - actually he'd have preferred it stay that way. But Rick had done alright by him since they'd known one another, gone out of his way on more than one occasion to help Daryl out and it was probably overdue for him to return the favor.

Twisting the glass bottle around again and again, he stopped himself from picking off the label in anxious agitation, but just barely. His coworkers at the store had gotten him used to constant interaction, Beth and Auri were breaking him into the touching without cringing thing, but he still wasn't used to being the person depended on for confidences and cheering up. Was Rick going to need some kind of advice or something? That couldn't be what the guy was looking for here, he knew what situation Daryl was currently trying to claw his way out of. Maybe not out of, just doing everything he could to keep his head above water. Who in the hell would want his opinion on anything important?

"You remember me tellin' you about my ex-wife?" Rick asked after a few more minutes of silence.

Daryl carded quickly through his memory, which was harder than hell for some damn reason. All his own crap was swirling around in his head and he had to shove through it to find the conversation in question. It had been when they first met, and the sheriff told him that his ex-wife had taken...his kids and her new husband to do...something. Figuring he had enough of the plot to move it along, Daryl nodded, continuing the motion for Michonne who came sweeping by to drop off another beer for each of them.

"Asked her to keep 'em coming," Rick told him before draining the contents of his current bottle before moving onto the next.

Dipping his chin Daryl made sure to only sip when he got to his second beer. No way was he leaving his bike here, and Beth would give him the world's worst tongue lashing about the time he drove home drunk. Honestly, that would be the best case scenario, if he did the same old stupid shit he'd done back in the day without thinking. About the time he became roadkill - his stomach rolled at the idea of Auri ending up in some state run nightmare.

"I got two kids ya know?" his friend asked rhetorically, before launching off once more. "Carl was born right after Lori and I got married, almost a year to the day. Judith, she's not too much older than Aurora, had her first birthday about a month before I met you."

Daryl had carefully cleared everything that had been going through his mind when Rick had started talking. He remembered a mention of Carl at the baby shower, but the two men hadn't really gotten around to doing a lot of sharing about their lives so he couldn't claim to know anything about either kid. From the way Rick was talking, the boy was quite a bit older than his sister. That was about all he had to work with so far.

"We'd been havin' problems, Lori an' me. I worked too much, didn't listen, an' she nagged at me over every damn thing, the regular couple stuff." Rick's eyes left the TV mounted directly behind the bar, as Jason stalked some unsuspecting soon-to-be victim, to look at Daryl with a grin that made him shift. "You an' Beth still doin' good?"

Shrugging his shoulders like the shirt on his back was itching and too tight, Daryl kept quiet and averted his attention in time to watch someone get good and murdered. Considering the day, Beth might go for the first one in the series he was avoiding Rick's gaze to watch at the moment.

"Fine," his drinking buddy chuckled before taking another swig. "Anyway, when we found out about Judy we'd been trying, really tryin', to work things out. At the time I couldn't figure out why she seemed so freaked out about it. Ya know? Thought maybe she'd changed her mind about wantin' more kids, or maybe just more kids with me..."

Daryl was back to watching Rick as the sheriff gulped two long pulls, before meeting Michonne's eyes for another round. He wasn’t about to mother the guy, but still, Daryl's bones felt fit to squirm as the owner placed the next drink. He should have driven his truck or the car here, the weather was turning cooler and he hadn't wanted to miss out on the chance for a ride on his bike.

However, Rick already looked too far gone to get himself home and there was no way Daryl was letting that shit happen. Good thing he knew Michonne could be depended on to get the tipsy lawman either home or into a taxi at least, Daryl could do the rest, but he'd like to avoid a fist fight if Rick got his back up about getting carted home.

“It was right _after_ the baby was born, that Lori told me she’d cheated,” Daryl felt his tendons stiffen and his joints go tight at Rick’s words. “We talked about goin’ ta’ councilin’ an’ all that, but the guy was pretty vocal about his intentions an’ I could tell she was strugglin’ with it.”

Shaking his head with a bitterly wry look on his face, Rick finished his next beer, making Daryl’s guts clench up at the speed. He had no idea what had made his friend decide to unload all this, and besides offering to whoop the new husband’s ass, he didn’t know what else to do but keep silent and listen. It was unfathomable for him to walk in Rick’s boots, sheriff, husband, upstanding fucking citizen of the year. Daryl had never even had anybody he’d _considered_ marrying, let alone what would happen with that somebody if the marriage fell apart. All the worse that they had kids tied up in it…With another wrenching squeeze happening in his stomach, he slid the bottle a ways away from him on the bar top.

No, he hadn’t had anyone like that, not until Beth, and while he might expect her to walk the fuck out on him every moment they were together – he sure as shit hoped she didn’t feel pushed into sleeping with someone before that. It wasn’t a new thought, how rib-breaking it’d be for Auri’s sake alone if the two of them split, and he really needed to stop thinking about all of this right now if he wanted to avoid puking all over Michonne’s clean and lacquered bar.

“You kick the shit outta ‘im?” he asked, holding Rick’s gaze when the man turned his head.

“Almost lost both our jobs over it,” the response was given with a somewhat wolfish smile Daryl didn’t remember seeing on the mild sheriff’s face before. “Not good when two sheriff’s deputies start beatin’ the hell out of each other _in_ the middle of the station house.”

“Dude workin’ with ya fucked yer wife?” Daryl all but blurted out, offering an apologetic grimace to Rick for his bluntness, who simply tipped his head in acknowledgment.

“Better, I _grew_ _up_ with the man, he was my best friend,” tipping his empty beer bottle slightly forward for emphasis, “best _man_ at my wedding too.”  

“What a’ fucker.”

Nodding in an uncharacteristic slow bobbing motion, Rick puffed a heavy breath between his cheeks before releasing it. “An’ now we’re havin’ _talks_ , the three of us, over if I deserve visitation with both Carl _and_ Judith,” his friend rolled sky blue eyes his way and Daryl didn’t try to hide his confusion. “’Cause see, _she isn’t mine_ , not biologically anyway,” those shockingly bright blues left him to stare dully at the bottles lined up in front of them, “s’my problem, for goin’ off an’ lovin’ ‘er before I got informed of that fact.”

No offense to the mother of his children but Daryl kind of thought Lori sounded like a bitch.

It wasn’t fair of course, he hadn’t been in the damn relationship, maybe Rick was a crappy husband and all of that. Maybe she’d felt trapped and desperate, or so sad she couldn’t breathe, he really had no way of knowing. Good news for him, he didn’t have to be logical or weigh out guilt on both sides. He was just the friend, made it pretty clear whose side he was on.

“So what’re you gonna do?”

“Thought about lettin’ it go, might make things easier on the kids,” Rick said as he raised a hand to get Michonne’s attention. Daryl shook his head quickly and the woman nodded in return. “But I don’t like the idea of Judith growin’ up and thinkin’ I didn’t want her,” sighing when he saw the exchange, Rick continued a little more to himself. “That, or feeling like she can’t come to me, if she needs something.”

They spent the rest of the time with Daryl awkwardly asking about things like lawyers and rights, doing everything he could to get more water and less booze into Rick while he answered. At some point another bartender came to help with the rush, and then Michonne was approaching the two of them with an expectant look on her face.

“I hope you boys had a good time,” she started pleasantly, “because y’all are done for the night. Unless, you want to take him home Daryl?”

A look passed between Rick and Michonne, and Daryl suddenly wondered just how little he’d been paying attention to things lately. Shaking his head, he got to his feet and walked with the two of them outside. Watching in a bit of amazement, when the bar owner rubbed a soothing hand up and down the sheriff’s back before Rick was dropping an arm from his stretch around Michonne’s shoulders.

_Oh yeah, you sure fuckin’ missed somethin’._

When Michonne walked to the driver’s side of what must have been her car, Rick turned enough to offer Daryl a handshake and one of those guy hugs that included a few unsteady pats on his back. Getting his friend into the vehicle, Daryl went over to the driver’s side to make sure he didn’t need to follow them home and help get the man inside. Rick had already pulled the lever of his seat and was sprawled back with an arm over his face by the time Daryl ducked down to speak to Michonne, who leaned just a bit out the window to talk to him.

“Thanks for hangin’ out,” nodding along with his shrug, she cast a quick eye over to her passenger before continuing. “It’s going to be his first Halloween without the kids. He’s never missed the trick-or-treating before, taking it a little hard.”

A knitted kit costume flashed in his mind’s eye and he dipped his chin in answer before straightening up and waving them off. He hadn’t really thought too much on it, the outfit had been cuter than shit, but it wasn’t like Auri would remember any of it. He couldn’t imagine not getting to be there though, when people gushed about how cute she was. What the hell else would he do if he were in Rick’s spot and didn’t get to take his kid, or kids, out to pillage the neighborhood of its candy?

_Get way more shitfaced than Rick did, that’s for sure._

Not to mention, knowing the whole time they were with the dude that was…No, the idea of Beth being with anyone else wasn’t worth the mental exercise, he felt bad enough for his friend without the self-inflicted pain. He just needed to get the fuck home and to his girls.

Being overly careful on his trip back to the cabin, Daryl cut the engine and coasted his way underneath the little carport he’d built a while ago to house the motorcycle. His palms felt odd, kept having the phantom sensation of rubbing along soft skin, one that spurred his long strides until he could make it quietly inside his house.

Beth stood at the sink, long neck craning around so she could get a look when she heard the sound of the door opening, smiling at him and looking mostly relieved to see him back. Feeling his own mouth twitch, Daryl murmured a greeting before kicking his boots off and sliding his vest from his shoulders. There was just a moment where he appreciated the way that the solitary kitchen light traced gold trails along her ponytail and clung to her spine and sides, and then he was coming up to wrap his arms around her.

Daryl tried to ignore the little minnow of unease that swished its fin back and forth in his belly when Beth didn’t immediately relax back into him like she normally did.

_Smell like a bar, probably isn’t helpin’ any._

Moving his head to the side of hers that didn’t have hair to roadblock him, Daryl bent down to kiss chaste little marks along her throat. That at least got her to stop doing the dishes she was working on. Beth let the rag slide its way into the sink, hands coming to clasp the metal edge until he could see white around her knuckles.

“How was Rick?” her question was pitched low, and he wondered if Auri had had a hard time getting to sleep. “You two have fun?”

He knew that tone of her voice. She was trying real hard to stay positive even though something was bothering her. It couldn’t be him going out, she’d _tsked_ disapprovingly at him when he’d mentioned staying home. Trying to figure it out while not wanting to make it some kind of discussion they needed to have, he told her in a few brief sentences about his night, keeping it slightly vague since he didn’t feel like airing Rick’s business at the moment. Beth didn’t go for gossip, but really, what he was focused on was the salty stretch of her neck and he didn’t want to get distracted.

The feeling of her stomach muscles clenching rhythmically with her breathing against his hands was just like he knew it’d be. With the knit of the dress getting tripped up on the roughness of his palms and finger pads as he stroked them back and forth, Beth slotted against him feeling like shades of early morning in his arms. Now if he could just pinpoint what had her feeling five kinds of cagey he could look forward to a nice night at home with his girl.

“You an’ Kit get along alrigh’?” he asked, blood starting a staccato pulse along his veins when she finally settled into him fully. “She good for ya?”

“Mhmmm,” her answer was a bit nasally as her head lolled back into his shoulder. Making a diligent path from crook to lobe, Daryl returned the hummed reply with one of his own and began using just a slight amount of teeth with his next round of kisses.

Scrunching up a bunch of fabric one handful at a time, he’d gotten right to the hem of those black leggings before small hands on his stopped him from reaching his goal. She didn’t move or make a sound but it was clear enough she didn’t want him going further, which was frustrating only in as much as it confused the shit out of him. Beth lightly gripped at the skin around his knuckles, encouraging him to continue skimming along her stomach, but keeping her hold in a way that told him she was ready to divert or halt him going down more than she wanted.

His signal reception was mixed as fuck, far as he could tell. It felt like she wanted him, lord knew he wanted her, but something was stalling her. Maybe the beer had hit him a little harder than he’d thought. He barely touched the shit these days, so his tolerance was probably low. Could be she wasn’t in the mood at all, and was just humoring him right now since he was getting handsy – something he’d told himself not to do.

“Talkin’ t’ Rick, got me thinkin’,” he buried his face in her shoulder and bit lightly before drawing back to continue. “You wanna do somethin’ for Halloween?”

“Like what?” he frowned at the raspy sound of her voice. Yet again, how was he reading these signs the wrong way?

Shrugging, Daryl held her tight for a couple of moments before turning her loose. “Dunno, whatever in the hell people with kids an’ shit do.”

When she turned to face him, he couldn’t tell if the worried look on her face was her trying to think of something for them to do, or if he’d managed to do something else wrong. Rick’s face filtered into his mind and Daryl just managed not to jerk his head in a shake. Christ, they weren’t married or nothin’, he’d just gotten all spooked and riled because of all the stuff Rick had told him about tonight.

“Ya wanna carve pumpkins in a’ couple weeks?”

His first reaction was to tell her they could, only if she swore not to tell Merle, but then a little grin flitted onto her mouth and he shut the hell up.

“Yeah, that’ll work,” his answer earned him a hug, one that pressed weirdly into his abdomen since her dress hadn’t worked its way back down the length of her body. “I’mma go shower, ya wanna watch one a’ them movies with me when I’m out?” he asked, motioning to his nicely stacked (thanks to Beth) collection of DVDs.

She considered him with an intensity he didn’t think his question warranted, but finally nodded her acceptance and he returned it before heading to his room to grab sweats and then padding into the bathroom. He did it quickly, not wanting her to change her mind while he was cleaning up. Made sure to brush his teeth though before heading back into the living room, hoping the improved hygiene would help whatever was bugging her.

Reaching the couch, he flopped down on it as Beth waved the _Friday the 13th_ DVD case at him before putting the disc in to be played. Of course she’d guess which one he had in mind, shit didn’t even surprise him anymore. Though, he’d have given her the same nod no matter which she picked, considering how happy he was just to chill out with her and spend some time together. He watched her straighten, being a big fan of the liquid lines of her frame as she rose and turned to make her way over to him on the couch.

Daryl remembered the morning she’d come out and lain on him like a sleepy cat, remembered it all too well, he’d about sent both of them sprawling to the floor with his shock. Woman was heavier than she looked, but had felt perfectly fine cozied up on top of him while he’d willed his body to behave itself. Now though, he watched as she curled and bit at her lips, looking unsure as her sight slipped along his body that covered every cushion the old couch had to offer.

“It bug you, I drink?” he asked at last, unable to figure out what had her holding back so much with him. From the way her eyes went wide, he knew the drinking wasn’t it long before she was shaking her head at him. “I do somethin’?”

“Daryl, no,” Beth shook her head a little harder, before wrapping protective arms around herself.

 _Christ_.

“Givin’ up that vow of honesty huh?” he didn’t mean to sound like such a dick, but managed it all the same while pulling himself into a seated position and cramming himself against one of the arm rests. “Jus’ do me a goddamn favor an’ tell me what it is ‘fore ya think about fuckin’ anybody else alrigh’?”

The only sound in the room came from the TV that was playing thriller music on a short loop while they both remained frozen. He had the spiraling thought of wishing he knew more languages, just so he’d be able to call himself a fucking moron in something more than redneck English. His eyes were only able to stay off of her still form for so long before they were dragged lodestone style back to her. Beth’s face had gone the opposite of flushed, and he realized that without the knowledge of everything he’d heard from Rick – that his sudden amount of word vomit sounded like something directed at her for worse reasons than he actually had.

Before he could even think about asking her to come and sit by him, he was lifting his arms hurriedly and moving a bit to the side to make room as she straddled his lap. Her chilled arms braced themselves behind his neck, and he stayed unmoving as she rested her forehead to his.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered against his mouth, and Daryl felt that barroom nausea roll his guts as he shook his head.

“Nah, listen, that was from the shit Rick was talkin’ t’ me about t’night. Ain’t got nothin’ t’ do with you an’ me,” he said quickly. The idea of backing up what he’d told her with something like _I swear,_ or _I promise,_ made him as equally likely to puke as her feeling like she’d done something wrong did. But he gritted his teeth against the bile and prepared to let loose with one if need be.

“Well,” he could hear the uncertainty, before she continued, “alright then, but I still am sorry.” He tried to shake his head again, but she unwound her arms and held him in place. “I keep bein’ on guard with you all the time and it’s not fair. You’ve never once done anything to have me treatin’ you like that.”

“Beth-”

“It’s like I can’t stop runnin’ scenarios in my head,” she confessed in a barely there whisper, fingertips digging slightly into his cheeks. “Like I’m tryin’ ta’ figure out which tactic is gonna get used against me, an’ that’s not you I _know_ it’s not.”

Her voice was starting to shake and his buzz was making him want to kiss the tears from her vocal chords, but since that was kind of the opposite of what she needed from him…Daryl scrubbed his hands along her back repeatedly, head working itself into Beth’s perspective the best it could at this point in the night. He’d come home, clearly a little worked up from the alcohol and his uneasiness about the idea of his little family getting tore up like Rick’s had.

He’d then started making a sensitive stubble scratched mess of her neck before trying to put his hands down her pants.

Now, on one fuckin’ hand, he’d done some of that before – in the exact same spot of the kitchen – but always _after_ she’d initiated it and never when he’d been drinking. And then to finish it all off he’d taken a shower and invited her to lie on top of him…

 _Fuck_.

“S’alrigh’ girl,” he told her quietly, tipping his chin forward and kissing her lightly before pulling just a little bit away. “Won’ take off on ya for any a’ tha’ shit.”

Her next breath in shivered its way down to her lungs before she moved back to give him a tentative smile. “An’ I won’ leave you no matter how much ya growl at me.”

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Daryl pinned her with a look that she easily threw back at him.

“Beth.”

“Bear?”

Choosing to ignore the nickname, or the way it went all grasshopper jumps inside his chest, Daryl tugged her back towards him by way of her ponytail.

“Ya gonna snuggle with me an’ watch this damn movie or not?”

Beth flashed him one of her big smiles before running quick pecking kisses up the bridge of his nose that made him scrunch his face and roll his eyes. Moving off, she flicked a hand, gesturing at him to resume his prior position, before settling herself carefully on his one side with her back pressed to the couch.

“What do ya think I should be for Halloween?” she asked quietly after he’d scooped the remote off the floor and hit play. He swallowed down his first answer – improvement – that people over the age of twelve shouldn’t dress up, and thought about it instead.

_Mama fox._

He wondered if that’d freak her out, but the idea of Beth with little ears and a tail made him smile against her hair and he murmured, “Vixen,” before he could help it. There was a slight pause before she was gasping and slapping a hand onto his chest making him jump.

“We could be a whole fox family!”

“Nuh uh, hell no.”

She rose up enough to fix him with a pleading look that he was only able to _mostly_ ignore as he shook his head at her. Small, pink, tip of her tongue shot out to wet her lips and Daryl had the sudden, fucking sinking, realization that he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this entirely. And also, that he was going to end up hating himself one way or another even if he did do the impossible.

“I’ll let ya finish what you started in the kitchen,” she had the advantage of being halfway on top of him, and also, just being herself which put him at a basic loss on a good day.

“ _Tchuh_ ,” he stalled, ticking his head to the side as he looked up at her, “blackmail Greene, seriously?”

“C’mon Daryl!” sliding her weight up his frame a little in order to put a dead stop to any of his halfhearted attempts to avoid her gaze, she nuzzled the hollow of his cheek, making him want to smile. “ _Just_ the ears!”

Feeling as though he’d somehow managed to sell his soul, Daryl gave her a reply through half-gritted teeth.

“Ain’t wearin’ those fuckin’ things all night,” he growled, talking over her pleased little _squeeing_ sound. “Ya git _one_ picture tha’s it, an’ then I’m takin’ ‘em off.”

“Deal!” Beth’s whisper-yell cut through whatever scene they were missing. “No takebacks Dixon. Remember?” she asked against his lips before kissing him. Daryl rumbled an answer before pointing the remote towards the TV and backing up the movie to the start once again.

“An’ ya can’ show Merle, or I _won’_ be doin’ that thing I started in the kitchen to ya again.”

It was her turn to scoff and he sighed out some fake exasperation as she snuggled back into him and pulled the remote from his hand so she could twine their fingers together on his ribs. His other arm stayed curled protectively around her as the opening credits replayed.

“This better not be real scary,” she murmured, body already tensing up against him.

“S’older than you are woman, ain’t nothin’ ya haven’t seen before,” he replied with a squeeze.

“I’d be ok anyway,” Beth whispered, fingers tightening around his as the origin story started. “Virgins are safe,” she gestured their linked hands towards the screen, “everyone knows that.”

_Sweet merciful mother._

“Well, ya ain’t wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so there we are on that one pals - and yeah we will have carving pumpkins and Halloween or at least that's what I'm planning. Let me know what you thought, if you have the time, I appreciate it.
> 
> Thanks to all those that have been commenting and reviewing on this story and FotW that I haven't gotten a chance to respond to, when things slow down I promise to get back to that. :)


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween - lots of firsts. No no no, not that one, not yet anyway. ^.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Lord have mercy. I love and miss getting to talk to you all. This is so late I'm sorry. Also sorry if it is in any way awful, as right after midterms I decided to get sick and the revision process was done without the benefit of cold medicine. :| Thanks to all those who continue to read and support me and the story. Thanks too for being so understanding about my need to focus on just this for a bit.
> 
> Happy Reading folks!

**Chapter 22**

**Sunday, October 29** **th** ** & Tuesday, October 31** **st**

 

Beth bit distractedly at her lips while scanning the shelves of “quick meals” in front of her. Halloween was on top of them quicker than she’d expected, and both she and Daryl had allowed the time to slip by without getting prepared for the holiday properly. There was a serious lack of the stuff and things that they’d need for the upcoming event. Pumpkins were her primary concern, but those could easily get rung up on their way out. Dinner, on the other hand, would need to get handled good and speedy while she was here in the grocery section. Lord knew that man of hers wasn’t going to offer much help. He’d suggested they just grab a pizza or something if they were going to be tight on time. Pizza, did the man not have a whimsical bone in his body?

It was Halloween, not a run-of-the-mill Friday night.

She’d just finished her shift, which had started at an ungodly early hour, and upon clocking out had gotten the unusual pleasure of getting to see Daryl and Auri waiting for her in the breakroom. Sometimes, she felt _so_ domesticated, it’d wire trap her organs to her spine. Not in a too painful way. Just that heart freefall for a moment where she worried about just how deeply into this amazing Dixon family she was diving. Then she’d look at her mechanic’s long unkempt hair and his baby’s black and hot pink outfit – if this was what domesticated life with Daryl would always be like, it really didn’t seem all that bad.

Too fast.

No need to start thinking forever in the soup and box meal aisle of the superstore, plenty of other things needed her attention at the present. What was a good Halloween meal for instance? Maybe that’d take some research time that she didn’t currently have, well then, what would be good and quick with the weather being on the nippy side like it was? Her eyes scanned the choices again and again before stopping on one of the soup varieties.

_Such a seasonal nerd._

A smile crawled up the corners of her mouth as she plucked a few cans of tomato soup off one of the neatly lined shelves. Going down the aisle a few steps to where Auri was looking about in her car seat, Beth waved and smiled widely when the baby started kicking excitedly as she got closer. If it wasn’t enough that Daryl had worked his way into her skittish heart, his baby had snuggled the muscle into submission even _before_ her daddy had. Beth had felt it slide and grate against her ribcage the first time she’d held Auri against her while the little life slept in her arms.

The longer she was with, and helped Daryl, the more she realized how impossible it would be for her to ever leave either of them.

Putting the soup into the buggy and spinning it around to head for the dairy section, she kept making faces at Auri, even when she felt her phone go off in her pocket. Reaching in, she pulled the device out and hit answer; all while making kissing sounds and crossing her eyes. The baby let loose a squawk, thin little lips quirking in a familiar way that turned Beth’s smile wistful.

Goodness but Auri looked so much like Daryl. It was astounding to think the baby had anyone else’s DNA at all sometimes.

“Hello?” she asked, coming to a stop near an assortment of cheeses.

Grilled cheeses and tomato soup, sounded like one heck of a plan to her.

“Sweetpea, what in the world are you up to?” her mama asked through a laugh, and Beth rolled her eyes and turned to walk along the varied kinds of pre-sliced dairy items.

“I’m entertaining the baby so she doesn’t get too fussy while I shop,” Beth explained.

“I see,” Annette answered, sounding on the verge of laughing again, “and where’s her daddy? He helping to entertain too?”

Beth walked a little farther down, eyes skimming quickly while she tried to decide on which kind would be best for the sandwiches. She highly doubted it would matter much, but now and then Daryl would pick the weirdest things to get scoffing over…

“No, he said something about checking out what options the store had for uh,” her brows furrowed as she tried to remember, “do it yourself kitchen islands, or something like that. Says he doesn’t think we have enough space ta’ work with or somethin’.”

“Ah, isn’t that nice of him,” Beth’s cheeks prickled slightly at the knowing tone in her mama’s voice. “Wants y’all to be comfortable, fixin’ up the place and all that, that’s good.”

“ _Mama_.”

“I’m not sayin’ anything embarrassin’ don’t you _mama_ me,” Annette did chuckle then, and Beth just shook her head while plucking a couple packages out of the cold case. “So when are you two bringin’ my baby to see me, come Halloween day?”

Swallowing her repeated request for her mom not to overstep, Beth just huffed out an amused breath, before turning back to the buggy. The packages in her hand tried to slip free when the bones and muscles grasping them went slack, and she had to clutch at them all the tighter. Heart rate picking up, her body suddenly felt disjointed and faulty.

Jimmy.

“Beth?” her mama asked, some intuitive bit of concern immediately coloring her voice. “Honey, you ok?”

“Mama I gotta go,” Beth’s eyes were locked on Jimmy’s as he waited with an awkward smile on his face. “I’ll call ya right back ok?”

Without waiting for a reply she ended the call, but kept the phone in hand in order to have something to fidget and grasp onto besides the packages of Colby and Muenster she’d grabbed. He was just about the last person she ever wanted to see, still, after all this time and no matter how many times she’d sworn to have forgiven him. All those old feelings of heartbreak and failure would hit regardless, and after how things had been going for her lately…Jimmy had been in her thoughts now and then sure, but all of her memories with him had been being slowly – eclipsed – by a certain redneck.

“Hey Beth,” at least he sounded as uncertain as she felt, lanky frame standing at odd angles with his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. “How’re you doin’?”

Lips pursed, she stared at him wordlessly for a few moments. What in the heck had brought this on? She couldn’t imagine a scenario that would ever encourage Jimmy to speak to her. After her suicide attempt going back to school had been – intolerable. And while she’d never heard him saying anything directly, he’d always been in a group of snickering people whenever she’d seen him around. She’d just wanted it all to go away, had kept her head down and found solace in mama’s remission. Every time she was face to face with him, it reminded her of that broken bit in her that’d taken the bathroom mirror shard to her arm.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking,” she went to step around him, freezing when he weaved a bit in front of her to halt her progress. “How’re you doin’ Jimmy?”

“I’m good, yeah, I’m doin’ alright,” he answered with a nod.

She smiled at him joylessly, and again went to walk past him, only to come up short when he made the same movement as before. Feeling exasperation tighten her lungs on the next inhale, Beth looked around past him and saw Auri gumming happily at her pudgy hands, seemingly fine for the moment.

“What’s goin’ on Jimmy?” she asked, doing her best to remain civil, a little surprised at the strength in her voice and the lack of quiver in her limbs. “Did you have somethin’ you wanted to say?”

There was without a doubt some anxiety, but she was able to look at it in a kind of far off way. Thing wasn’t wrapping itself around her throat or anything. It wasn’t simply talking to Jimmy, or even the knowledge that Daryl could be back to this side of the store at any moment. Not even the possibility of him reacting _less_ than positively. No, another quick glance around Jimmy, to the small flushed face, narrow set eyes, and darkened thatch of lightly wisping hair. And Beth knew that for whatever baseless reason, it was Jimmy’s insistence on blocking her path to Auri that was making her feel jumpy.

“Look I’ve just been,” he rocked back and forth, broad face pensive. “Worried about you, ya know? Heard you were datin’ somebody, and I just really don’t want what happened before…well you know.”

She felt the same way she had in the fourth grade, that time rain water had caused her to slip, thereby skipping the fun _gradual_ slope of the slide. She’d found herself in agony, gasping for air at the bottom. In her startled ten year-old mind, she’d thought she was dying. Suddenly unable to draw breath, ribs a harsh ache that wouldn’t quit. It was very similar to the way everything was feeling now, her lips parting to help suck in some elusive oxygen. Had he seriously just popped up out of friggin’ _nowhere_ and gone right into throwing the darkest time of her life in her face?

 _How_ had she tolerated him for as long as she had?

Beth had never realized a day would come where she’d _literally_ have to bite her tongue to stop from screaming at someone. There was no way for her to guess at his motivations, no way to know if it was real or not, this sudden concern. But if it was real, it was far too little and way _way_ too late. However, she was in the middle of the place where she worked, and she was _not_ about to be the kind of crazy he thought she was – or wanted people to think of her as.      

“Well, I’m fine, so no need to worry.”

This time when Jimmy began to respond, Beth’s focus was snapped away by an unhappy whimper. She ignored whatever else was about to come spilling from his mouth. Sidestepping the surprised look on his face, Beth moved around him without another word. Tossing the packages of cheese into the buggy and pocketing her phone, she began unsnapping Auri from her seat.

“Oh,” she heard him murmur. “You’re babysitting again?”

“Look, it’s…” she wheeled through the words that came to mind, “ _decent_ , of you to touch base with me, ya know, after all this time.” Scooping Aurora up, bouncing her lightly with a low hum, she turned to look at the guy who was very much still a boy. “But like I said, I’m doin’ real good now Jimmy, honest. I mean. I’m sure we’ve both changed, since we were together in high school. I know I have.”

A shimmer of incredulousness colored his next question. “Have you though? Really?”

 _You little_ –

“I mean it hasn’t really been _that_ long and-”

“ _James Aaron Blake_ .” Beth barely registered his shock before continuing, voice even, the baby resting on one jutting hip, while she leveled a finger at his narrow chest. “You listen ta’ what I’m about to tell ya right now. It is not _one bit_ of your business how I am, or who I’m datin’. You an’ I both know that stopped bein’ any concern of yours a good while back now. So you just take that _worry_ a’ yours and shove it right up your _goddamn ass_ ya hear me?”

He’d flinched back each time she’d sworn, and she huffed out a breath, glad her voice hadn’t risen and that the burning in her eyes (from being so frickin’ mad) hadn’t spilled over into tears. She didn’t have time to cry over Jimmy Blake anymore. Before she could start feeling too embarrassed about her language, Auri started babbling something that sounded decidedly accusatory in Jimmy’s direction. She then followed this up with a loud round of angry spit bubbles that darkened the already red flush of her face, waving an arm forcefully in good measure.

“Christ,” three sets of eyes clicked over at the sound of the rasping voice, “would ya hear the mouths on m’girls over here?”

A little thrill dipped from the hollow of Beth’s throat to her tailbone, and she half forgot what’d had her so irritated because of the look Daryl was now giving her. Not sparing the younger man a glance, he crossed over from one of the dried goods sections. He carried a balled piece of clothing in one hand, and a hooded something was happening with his gaze. Stopping only when he was right in front of her, he successfully cut Jimmy out of the conversation. A shaggy head leaned in so he could land a reassuring kiss on his daughter’s head, who settled with a few more dark little mutters, resting the side of her face against Beth’s shoulder.

He didn’t then kiss her in turn, but that didn’t surprise her. Even to make a point to Jimmy, who was standing in her periphery, Daryl still wasn’t one for open affection in public. He _did_ rest a somewhat possessive hand on her hip as he spoke, spoke, as if he hadn’t just walked up to anything strange in the least.

“Found somethin’ should work alrigh’ for us,” he told her, that hand dragging up to her waist before he let it drop. “Got some a’ the housewares people t’ take it up front. Be waitin’ for us whenever ya get done on this side.”

“Just need bread,” she replied.

Something was panging her heart with how close he stayed, as if he would shield her from anything that’d try to hurt her. Even if she didn’t need him to. Not because he didn’t think she could handle it, but because he was unable to do anything else _but_ try.

“Le’s get goin’ then girl. Ain’t got all day, still gotta carve some _goddamn_ pumpkins.”

She couldn’t help it. The quick kiss she pressed into Daryl’s mouth was solely for him, and she made sure to keep her gaze stuck to his when she lowered herself back down. Good thing too, since he searched her a little, before moving his jaw around some and ticking his head in the direction of the bread aisle. There was no smile or reciprocation, but she could tell he liked it a bit, from that candy blue color his eyes had reached while looking at her.

Screw Jimmy.  

She honestly kind of forgot about him from watching the thick pink of Daryl’s tongue as he ran it along the seam of his lips, seemingly getting a taste of her, if unconsciously so. He reached past her to wheel the buggy to one side. She was so focused on his movements, and keeping up with his easy gate, that they were all the way into the rows of bagged slices before she even realized they’d left Jimmy without another glance. As they stopped to let a rambunctious family of five jostle by, Beth dropped her head to Daryl’s uncovered bicep for a moment, before straightening again and peering up at him. If she thought the last look he’d given her was searching…

This one skimmed along her ribs, checking for any cracks or weak points, releasing her at last – apparently satisfied.

“What’d you get?” she asked, gesturing to the red and black bundle he’d unfolded enough to let hang on the buggy’s handle.

He smiled slightly, looking pleased and embarrassed as he handed it to her wordlessly. Beth shook the cloth out, giving him a questioning look when the shirt was completely unfurled and drifted back and forth in her hands slightly. It did appear to be nice and warm, which was good, since he didn’t seem to own too many shirts that she trusted to stave off the cold. However, considering his twisted mouth and long stare, she was obviously missing the obvious.

Red.

“Really?”

He shrugged an answer, moving around her to get a couple loaves of bread, slinging them unworriedly in with the other groceries. Beth was still stationary when he began maneuvering his way down the customer strewn aisle. A smile spreading across her face, she nearly skipped after his retreating form, dodging around people that shot her a confused look. Daryl had gotten himself a red and black plaid shirt. And it had taken her a moment, but she realized she’d just been sighing over his need to stick to the “forest wheel” of the color spectrum clothes-wise just the day before. Which had meant a picture with him appearing decidedly out of place with jeans, a shirt that was very much _not_ fox colored, and ears.

Maybe it was silly, and it wasn’t like he’d sprung a full-sized fox onesie on her or something, but he’d clearly been listening to her and was good enough to try and do something to make her happy. Which he’d fully succeeded at. For the rest of their shopping trip Beth walked next to Daryl with his new plaid hugged to her chest. Smiling widely at him any time he shot her a playfully longsuffering look, accompanied by a twitching mouth.

When they got back to his place and everything carted inside and put away, the two sat at his kitchen table carving their pumpkins. Triangle eyes being totally classic. She’d still opted to get one of the kits with the patterns to make all sorts of spooky designs. She did her best not to grin too much when Daryl took at least five minutes flipping through the different pages before settling on a skull made of the letters spelling trick or treat, and she went for the hissing cat flanked by pine trees and bats.

“Gotta clean ‘em out first,” she explained, when he gave her a look for plucking his stencil away.

Her man nodded jerkily, and Beth stalled for just a beat as something occurred to her. Had Daryl ever carved pumpkins before? Giving him a cheerful smile, that hopefully covered the cinching in her chest, she set the stencil down and grabbed a couple of the “tools” she’d brought from her place. Making a slashed and dotted line along the top she then handed him a knife so he’d be able to cut the top off of, what she expected was his first, pumpkin.

“Remember ta’ do it at a’ bit of an angle,” she touched his wrist, nodding when he twisted it in answer. “Yep, just like that, don’t wanna have that fallin’ inside an’ smashin’ your candle.”

Daryl’s mouth pulled up on the one side while he began, his cheeks might have been a shade darker than usual but she kept that to herself as well. It was times like these that he broke her heart, more than any fight they could ever have. The pain all the more sharp for the little stunner in the room with them, the baby girl that might never know just how lucky she was to have a daddy that was willing to do things with her that no one had ever bothered doing with him. It took Beth twice as long getting her own pumpkin opened up for all the peeks she was giving Daryl’s progress. Trying to hide her smile at the face he made when the top came away with slimy orange entrails dotted with seeds.

“S’like cleanin’ a damn kill,” he murmured, clearly to himself, before efficiently slivering off the bits from the cap. Searching around, he picked up the small serrated scoop that had come with the carving kit. It only took him a few ineffectual digs before he was pulling a slightly glistening hand out with a frown.

“Here.” Beth came around the table once more, snatching the old metal serving spoon up from where she’d left it near him. Pushing into him slightly, she choked up her hold some on the spoon’s handle and began to (somewhat aggressively) scrape along the pumpkin’s interior, successfully severing many of the hanging tendrils. “Shouldn’t take you nearly as long.”

Checking to see if he’d heard her, she was met with his face very close to her own as he returned her look. If a survey or something was taken, she was pretty positive that pumpkin carving would _not_ rate highly on the scale of romantic pastimes. But as Daryl’s blues trickled down from her eyes to her parting lips, it felt ten shades of perfect when he bent enough to cover her mouth with his. When his arm curved around her back and pulled her just that much closer, that broad tongue of his that had so captured her attention back in the store sliding into her mouth to make her sigh.

Turning, she’d just gone to hold his face in her hands when he jerked away with a laugh, a smudge of pumpkin slime covering one high cheekbone.

“Oh! I’m sor-”

She made a high pitched squeaking noise when he came back suddenly, rubbing his sticky face against hers like the cat on her stencil, his arms holding her tight and putting a stop to any escape she could hope to make. His body wrapped all around her, and all Beth could do was laugh, before latching quickly onto his exposed neck in retaliation. He was a patch of bitter saltiness under her tongue – one that she swirled over with an inquisitive pass, the bulge of warm skin feeling near bursting with the grip her teeth had. Biting, until something vibrated through his chest into hers, and she was being pushed up against the table’s edge. There was a heavy rolling sound as his pumpkin teetered back and forth from the impact, but then he was pushing his hips into hers and Beth’s jaw slackened as she sucked in a surprised breath.

A small tinkering sound brought everything to a standstill as they broke apart and looked over in unison to a quietly watching Auri, who had her plushy giraffe rattle in one hand, blinking at them in mild interest as she gave the toy another shake.

Beth came back to herself enough to notice the way her and Daryl’s chests pushed hard against one another with each inhale. The inescapable constriction of his arms, they vised into her in that way that she liked, the way that made her question the normalcy of her psyche. Finally sure that Aurora wasn’t about to start crying or anything; she turned enough to glance up at the man that was holding her so tightly. Dried pumpkin stood out on his face like flakes of peeling skin and his thin lips were dropped apart as he stared back at his kid. Then he was releasing his hold and taking a step away, just enough for her to be able to completely regain her own feet.

\- Likes being bitten     

She watched him ease a shoulder into a bit of a roll, eyes flicking between her and Auri.

\- Doesn’t like Auri seeing…

Well, she couldn’t much blame him there.

Popping up on tiptoes, she kissed him chastely on the cheek, rubbing her lips off with a groan when she came back with pumpkin residue. Daryl shook his head at her with a small smile, edging close again, in order to restart the process of cleaning out squash guts.

“Wanna see Kit’s face when I hand her some a’ this shit?” he asked quietly.

Opening her mouth to say no, she got a look at the brightly colored pulp and stringy chunks he weighed in his hand. “Sure, why not.”

They both crouched down on either side of Auri, who allowed Beth to gently relieve her of her favorite thing in the world to gnaw on. It had of course been given to her by Nana Netty, a nickname that Beth wasn’t sure if Daryl had heard yet and wasn’t planning to ask about, just like with her daddy’s insistence that he was now Papaw Hershel. For a man who’d made such a point about the two of them _not_ making any babies, he sure seemed happy to play grandpa for Auri, but that was just her daddy in a nutshell.

She couldn’t decide who was the funniest to watch. Daryl, with his absolute concentration and barely contained – well, if it were anyone else she’d define it as glee – watching his baby with a raptness that bordered awe. Or Aurora, who squished and pulled at the new-found substance in her uncertain hands, going nearly cross-eyed in her own attempt to focus. After a few trial smooshes the baby took a moment to look between them slowly, she just as gradually smiled, an entertained little trilling noise following it.

And then she attempted to shove the whole wad into her mouth.

Daryl was able to stop the attempt with an impressively fast movement. Beth for her part quickly got a wet wipe to clear off the leftover slime once he was able to get the goop clear. Auri meanwhile had begun making her angry bubbles and voicing a sound that was rather sassy for one so small.

“Alrigh’ alrigh’,” Daryl said, a _whooshing_ laugh escaping his lungs as Beth finished up and handed back the beloved giraffe as a peace offering. “Ya don’ mind the gooey bits. Might be able t’ take you with me huntin’ when yer bigger. How’s that sound huh?”

Auri’s answer was to immediately push the giraffe’s nose into her mouth and begin to munch, not letting up her indignant replies in the least.     

Going back to the table, they both reoriented themselves to the task at hand. Beth began poking out her pattern while sparing a few side glances to the man across from her, and then to the baby in her bouncy. She loved how Daryl’s head worked, _sometimes_ , how he didn’t think that Auri being a girl meant she couldn’t one day hunt with him. That similarly, he didn’t mind her having all the pink and fluffy things that she could get her hands on. He might bring up his age now and again, act like he was incapable of change, but he showed her that wasn’t the case everyday they were together.

For instance, some part of her had kind of expected Daryl to get bored a quarter of the way through and give up on the whole pumpkin carving thing. Instead, he doggedly worked at it, keeping the kit near him to check and make sure he wasn’t skipping any step of the process. Her cat being far easier to accomplish, she took extra time getting every twisting line as perfect as she could. Just to ensure that she wouldn’t make him feel rushed or slow with his own work. Daryl was quick though. Her frequent peeks of him showed how skilled he was with those hands, the ones that she’d become so enamored with. His actions were all precise and controlled as he sawed away each unneeded piece before moving onto the next.

She almost asked if he wanted to talk about what had happened at the store with Jimmy, but then it seemed to Beth that Daryl never wanted to talk about Jimmy. Which was fair, she did seem to let her ex haunt a lot of her interactions and reactions when it came to Daryl. None of which he ever threw in her face or made her feel bad about.

Which was just one more thing she loved about him.

When he was done, Daryl tilted back some to scan the job he’d done, nodding to himself after a moment. Her smile barely controlled, Beth raised her brows at him when he looked up to find her watching him expectantly. A hesitant glance back down, and then he was rotating the pumpkin enough for her to see.

“It turned out great!”

“Yeah?”

“Oh my gosh, yeah Daryl it _really_ did. Hey Auri look,” she said, turning to find a conked out baby, spit soaked giraffe still in hand. “Ok well, she’ll get to see it when it’s all lit up.”

Daryl’s lips were pressed together in a tight line, one that was obviously trying to hide a pleased smile, as he bobbed his head in answer. After another moment or so, his eyes tripped from the baby, to the pumpkin, and then to Beth – whose smile turned questioning as he rose silently and, taking a step, bent down towards her. One hand on the table, the other on her chair’s back rest, Daryl bumped her nose with his, meeting her eyes for a beat, before coming back in to kiss her.

“Thanks,” he murmured against her lips.

Beth managed a nod.

“Wanna get these set up outside, ‘fore we start dinner?”

Another nod.

He quirked another smile at her, he sure looked _good_ when he did that, smiled as often as he was lately. And then he was straightening, one large hand going to grip and spin her own project, which only broadened that smile until she actually caught a flash of teeth. There was a curious part of her that so desperately desired to ask him, about his past Halloweens, about memories he had that might not be as bad as the ones she was envisioning. There had been something in his kiss though, in that easy lean and that quiet gratitude, that made her think it was better left alone. That maybe, half of his appreciation laid in the fact that she _hadn’t_ asked – hadn’t pried into something that would turn this new memory into a blacker thing then it should be.

No, she’d leave it be. Do her best to make this Tuesday good enough to wipe out at least _some_ of those bad holidays he’d had. The ones that had passed without anyone in his life willing to make them good for him, where no one sat down and carved pumpkins, or made him pumpkin cake, or stuffed a stocking with his name on it. And she’d get to see so many firsts, starting with him, but then hopefully… _hopefully_ someday she’d get to see them with Auri too.

Yeah, all in all, she was pretty excited to see what Halloween held in store.

 **Tuesday, October 31** **st**

“Daryl,” Beth called, straightening the hood her ears were popping out of, turning to check the placement of her tail. “Hey, we got us a kit and vixen ready ta’ go, where’re you at papa fox?”

“M’comin’.”

Stepping out of his small bathroom, Beth walked the short hallway, fingertips tracing the wood grain as she went. Opening up his nearly closed door she swung in some and took in what the holiday season had given her. Daryl Dixon in fox ears and jeans, shrugging his way into the new plaid, body pulling taught over underlying muscles. She liked his build. The way she could tell what he had was from his work and not hours spent in any gym. Those long rangy lines that flowed their way into a powerful frame and broad shoulders. His senses being what they were, it took him all of a moment to track her presence, thick fingers stalling on the buttons of his shirt when he got a look at her.

She’d managed to find a costume that tread a careful line between cute and scandalous. The former winning out due to her height, the dress went to just above her knees, auburn fake fur lined the hem and hood, it had come with fluffy ears and tail too. She’d decided on her regular cowboy boots, hoping to look a little less like she was trying to drive her boyfriend crazy. From the added time it took him to scan up her legs, over the laces that tied up the front of the dress, and her blonde curling hair spilling over her shoulders – she got the idea that he liked the end result just fine. It was a good thing. The knee high boots she’d found that would have gone with the ensemble had been way too expensive.

Entering the room, she spun on her way over to him, smiling widely when he still hadn’t managed another movement by the time she reached him. Maybe it wasn’t quite as flabbergasted a look as when she’d been wearing the red dress, but it’d do. Brushing his fingers aside, Beth felt her face warm considerably as she did up each button, knuckles pressing into his cloth covered abdomen as she went. The longer he remained silent, the more her temperature seemed to climb until she reached the last one and raised her gaze to meet his. Maybe it was the life he had before this, or the combination of the hooded quality of his eyes with their startling color, but Beth was hard pressed to think of another individual who was able to deaden the air in her lungs with a look the way that Daryl could. The way her throat would catch and all the muscles from biceps to calves would tense – something so near fight or flight – except she knew neither of those options was what she wanted.

Predatory, that was his expression, but only in as much as those were the features God gave him.

Her hands still on that bottom button, thumbs running along the slightly raised perimeter, she blinked up at him and waited. There were places they needed to get to, people expecting them soon. But either the season, circumstances, or the fact that they still hadn’t gone any further than what they’d _started_ _out_ in this relationship doing, she had the (not unreasonable) urge to feel the scrape of her man’s hands and stubble on the body she’d spent hours getting ready. At the very least, to enjoy the intensity of his stare and the rigid set of his shoulders – like he was about to snap and only the grace of the good lord was holding it together.

“Ya ready?” she asked quietly, hands dropping until she could slot her fingertips into the pockets of his jeans. He barely dipped his chin, the heat seeping off him keeping her once chilled arms and legs good and toasty. “You see I brought some pages with lyrics on ‘em? So you can start singin’ ta’ Auri?”

“Mhmmm,” he hummed, “got my favorite parts underlined an’ everythin’.”

Beth’s mouth pursed slightly while she tried to figure out if he was messing with her or not.

“That so?”

Daryl made another nonverbal response, a hand reaching up to tweak her ears, before skimming down the hood’s fluffy edge. Air didn’t quite want to make it to the bottom of her lungs as he continued his light inspection, pads dragging down her side, pulling her tail around slightly so he could run it through his palm. This last he did a couple of times, and around the third, he dropped the soft fabric and surprised her by settling the hand almost timidly on her butt. Considering how many times he’d had those fingers inside her, it was mildly humorous, that he was moving like she was going to smack him. But then, she knew she’d given him a reason or two to wonder.

Doing her best to be encouraging, she leaned against him, lids drifting almost closed when he started to uncertainly knead the muscle. It was an unspoken thing between them she knew, he’d start out doing something lightly, testing if it was alright with her. Once she responded positively, he’d up his pressure or force until he drew uncontrollable noises and sharp intakes of breath. She’d liked the process quite a lot so far. Sometimes. Sometimes it scared her a little, just how far he’d have to go until she reached that point they were both looking for. But, it wound her up too, knowing he was on the same page with her. That he was becoming so freakin’ proficient in learning how to read her body.

“We got time?” she could barely hear him, knew if she fully opened her eyes, she’d find him loose jawed, movement signaling his tendency to sweep a restless tongue around his mouth.

His grip was steadily increasing – arm holding her tighter and tighter to him, until her lips parted and she murmured an approving sound. Right before the feeling became unbearable she moved her hands to brace on his shoulders, pulling herself up in order cover his mouth with hers. Daryl’s other arm wrapped around her side, pushing into the small of her back somewhere close to the base of her tail. The thought hit her as a pretty funny one, and she smiled against his lips before nipping the bottom one.

And then her legs were hitting his bed and she was falling back with nothing more than a breath blocked gasp, bouncing a little awkwardly when she landed. Seeing his face, she’d have to say he looked somewhere between embarrassed and determined, a little rosy and his head at a downward tilt, like he half expected a reprimand. Noticing her tail, Beth stroked it a bit before looking back to him with a smile.

“Got somethin’ ya wanted ta’ tell me Daryl?” At his pinched brows she continued. “You a closet furry?” she asked, her smile steadily growing with his confusion.

“What the hell’s that?” he responded, climbing onto the bed and settling his weight between her legs.

Some of the sass left her for the reply. “Nothin’.”

“No?” he prodded, nosing along her jawline. “Seemed like ya thought it was worth chucklin’ over.”

“You can Google it later if ya want,” Beth whispered, cradling his hips, moving her bared legs along the rough seams of his jeans over and again.

She barely noticed when he stripped off his ears, because then he was pushing back her hood and kissing her hard. A callused palm skidded its way up her thigh, pushing her dress up well past her panties. Beth’s small cry got lost against his tongue when he cradled her mound with a steadily practiced hand and slid along her lips, pinching so lightly at the end between thumb and pointer finger. She knew this, looked forward to it with excitement and impatience both, needing that release he gave her with strokes and tweaks. His ministrations continued in the same steady manner, until Beth was canting her hips and grinding herself against him.

But no matter how she moved, the way she begged him with her widening and gradually more frantic kisses, he wouldn’t increase his pressure or yank aside the cloth barrier. Making a stubborn noise in her throat, Beth left off the hold she had in his hair to grasp onto his offending hand and push it into her clit. Riding his hand until she became aware of how still he’d become on top of her. Releasing his mouth when the stillness ticked by too long, she drew back enough to see his face, mind clouded almost beyond reason with what her body needed.

About to ask him what was wrong, Beth watched in confusion as he moved back almost leaving her before stopping at the edge of the bed and hooking his hands underneath her knees. Pulling until her legs dangled off each side, air hitting the bare skin of her thighs. Warning bells rocked through her head and Beth was coming up on her elbows and shaking her head as the words left her mind.

“Daryl, no.”

He froze immediately, a look too close to shame crossing his face, seeming all the world in that moment like he’d been kicked. Taking in a deep breath, Beth gazed at him, feeling that panic recede as quickly as it had come. It was like a reflex, years of training and reinforcement telling her that whatever he’d thought of doing next wasn’t something she’d experienced before, and therefore must be…But this was Daryl, and there hadn’t been a time she felt unsafe with him. Even when he’d come home buzzed from his night out with Rick. She’d been worried his lowered inhibitions would push him into wanting…

God, what was it exactly that she was waiting for?

Her fear was a tidal thing, rolling in and back out by turns, but she’d kept afloat through all of it, and Daryl had been there no matter how long she tread water.

Just as he was about to rise to his feet, or maybe move back up to where he’d been, Beth raised a leg and hung it over his shoulder. Returning his surprised look, she took another deep breath, and slid herself a bit closer to him. She trusted Daryl, she wanted him, and if she could just calm down and remember that – more than likely everything would be alright.

“Ya don’-”

Cutting him off without a word, Beth rested her other leg on his shoulder and pulled him in, her hips completely coming off the mattress in the movement. Daryl made a rasping noise in his throat before, digging his hands lightly into each of her thighs, his head turned to nuzzle along the smooth skin there. Shivers tickled along her spine and worked all the way through, until her toes were curling in her boots. His eyes kept flicking up to her, but finally there was a gust of warmth through the cotton of her underwear and then his mouth was on her and she couldn’t remember what fear felt like. It was such a distant thing compared to the way it felt to have that broad tongue of his pressing into her, the fabric adding a layer of friction that made her muscles spasm with each prod and drag.

Her head lolled back without warning as his jaw opened more before biting the slightest amount. Beth’s hand shot down to his hair as her heels dug down into him, so she could better push her throbbing flesh against his inquisitive mouth. Daryl seemed uncertain as to where he wanted to go after he’d repeated his actions several times, and Beth thought she was about to experience some kind of break down from the firing of her nerve endings. She couldn’t understand what was causing the delay of her orgasm, eyes cracking open, Daryl was entirely focused on the dampened and ruinous state of her panties while he licked and bit her thigh.

It felt easy as anything, releasing her hold on his hair so she could edge the piece of fabric aside. Holding his stare before she lost his gaze to what he was, for the first time, getting a clear view of. She was glad, for just an instant, that he’d wound her so tightly. In any other condition she’d be beside herself with bashfulness. It helped, how worried and fixated he was, made it so she knew despite all his experience – there were indeed _a lot_ of firsts she was going to have with him.

Beth lost herself after that, whirled away in the liquid passes of his tongue that couldn’t seem to get enough of every inch it could reach. And when he pushed it inside her, a long arm circling her thigh entirely so that he could press a thumb against her clit, she was crying everything from his name to God’s and trying not to scream as he steadily increased his pressure and force. She didn’t simply tumble to the edge of her release, but dove, with a too hard gasp that nearly choked her. Either too lost in the action to register it, or simply wanting to achieve the same again, Daryl continued his actions with lips wrapping her clit and sucking until Beth cried out some unintelligible thing.

He stopped at last and she felt the bed shift around her, but at that moment, was not capable of caring even the tiniest bit what he was doing. His weight and heat settled over her like they’d been before, and she hummed her happiness when he began kissing her. His flavor tangy and only somewhat familiar. His fingers were allowed a slow easing entrance, due to the death grip she still had on the poor twisted scrap of clothing between her legs. After a few heavy thrusts that almost had her purring, Daryl pulled out, and she heard what must have been a zipper.

Part of her wondered if this was it, if she’d feel her lips parted once more before he pushed his way inside. There was a deep pulsing that tensed up her belly pleasantly, and she realized in an almost lightheaded way, that that was exactly what she wanted. When her breathing leveled out, she was finally able to open her eyes, vision disjointed and Daryl making a tingling mess of her neck. Reaching blindly, she connected with his doggedly moving wrist.

No that wasn’t right.

After all he’d just made her feel, he was getting himself off while she laid there like a bump on a log. With a tight grasp, Beth made him stop, a sound like a whine from him that yanked at her chest. Her hand around him, she licked her lips and drawing him down to her entrance, tilted her hips upward. The whine from before turned into a growl, and his stronger grip stalled her attempt, with just his head skimming her lips.

“Nah c’mon girl, stop,” he said, his breath buffeting her neck.

“You don’t-”

“First time ain’t gonna be in no fuckin’ fox costume, ten minutes ‘fore we go see your folks.”

None of these reasons seemed to matter to Beth in the least, and to demonstrate this, she stroked his length – once again pushing up with her hips to rub him along her slit.

“I didn’t know anythin’ could feel that good,” her words brought something trembling out of him, and she felt just a bit more of that sweet pressure. “I want to Daryl, c’mon you’ve been waitin’ so long.”

His hand moved and then, similarly to the first time she’d touched him, he was carefully cradling her fingers and making them move. After a couple strokes she realized he wasn’t going to let anything more happen. That somehow her words had failed to convince him, and he was compromising by his own figuring, having her smaller hand slide against his hard-on to bring him to a quicker release of his own. And since her mind was starting to clear up some, she turned her attention to getting him off in whatever way he wanted. Hooking a leg over his hip, Beth turned her head until her lips just tickled along his ear. There was nothing that did it for Daryl, she’d found, like her breath hitching and scraping just so where he could hear her best. It didn’t take very long after that, and there was reassurance somehow, in the warmth that splashed onto her lower stomach and the open mouthed kisses he left on her neck before rising off her.

“Ain’t been waitin’ on nothin’,” he told her at last, sounding haggard and she had to dig for a moment to figure out what he was saying. “Keep tellin’ ya, got more ‘en I fuckin’ deserve as it is.”

Daryl scanned around him dazedly, snatching up a towel and wiping her off with careful swipes.

“So you…” She was having a real hard time with what he was telling her. It, for some reason, would not compute in her brain.

“What, ya wanna fuck tomorrow?” he asked, getting himself arranged and zipped back up. Something in his tone making her cringe and Daryl stilled. His head ticking to the side slightly, he took a few moments straightening her own state of dress. Pulling her into a sitting position and then he was speaking again, almost gently. “Don’ mean it t’ sound…nasty, or nothin’ alrigh’? Just like t’…” he trailed off, running a hand over the tackiness in his whiskers. “I’dunno, have time, not be runnin’ off to work or your folks’ place.”

“Oh.”

Well that seemed - _reasonable_.

Daryl went down to his haunches in front of her, apparently wanting a better view of her face as he searched for something in her expression.

“Alrigh’?”

“Yeah I, I’d like that too of course, I was just…” Her cheeks prickled and she swallowed all the words describing what she was, considering the condition of his face, he knew exactly what she’d been. “But, you _are_ wantin’ to?”

His gaze turned intense for a few seconds before he was scoffing and shaking his head.

“Girl, ya got _no_ fuckin’ idea.”

Smiling, Beth grabbed his discarded fox ears and carefully reinstated them on top of his slightly mussed hair. Rolling his eyes, blowing some mock irritation through pursed lips, he straightened and tugged her to her feet.

After cleaning up and making sure there was no obvious issues with their clothing or appearances they went to get Auri. Who had pulled off her kit’s cap and was nuzzling its softness to her face, rubbing it against her lips and chin and looking about a second away from falling asleep.

“Crap, what’d I do with my phone?” Beth muttered, wishing her dang costume had pockets.

“Gonna let _Nana and Papaw_ know we’re runnin’ late?” he asked, smiling a bit cheekily at her when she gaped at him in surprise. “Kit tells me everythin’ woman, remember that.”

“Oh she does not,” she laughed, releasing a nervous breath at his continued good mood. “An’ anyway, she and I got secrets you wouldn’t _imagine_.”

“ _Tchuh_ ,” he bounced the baby as Beth continued her search. “I believe it.”

“Ugh there it is,” she said, finding the device next to the stack of song lyrics she’d brought. “Ok, let’s get that picture I was promised.”

Stopping, Beth noticed that the sheet on top _had_ actually had a verse underlined just like he’d said before…all of that went on.

Baby, I, I wish we were seventeen

So I could give you all the innocence

That you give to me

No, I wouldn't have done

All the things that I've done

If I knew one day you'd come

If I knew one day you'd come   

She was probably crying whatever was left of her eye makeup to smudges and streaks. Turning to Daryl, Beth was met again with a more uncertain version of him as he hugged a dosing Auri to his chest and watched her in turn.

_I love you so much Daryl Dixon._

“Daryl,” she could barely get it out, throat all tear choked and uncooperative.

“S’true,” he mumbled in reply with a shrug. “Come an’ git yer picture.”

Sniffing and clearing the black from under her eyes, Beth hurried to his side, rising up quickly on her toes for a kiss. Handing him the phone (since he had the longer arms) she smiled widely at her flushed image on the screen before he snapped the shot.

“Kay, let’s get goin’ mama’s gonna be blowin’ up my phone any minute.”

When they arrived at the farm, they were greeted enthusiastically by Mr. and Mrs. Clause, which Beth thought probably just confused the heck out of anyone at the trunk or treat the couple had attended earlier that day. Though, considering the look on her daddy’s face, he was being thrown for a loop himself. Crinkling eyes fixated on Daryl, the older man didn’t appear capable of pulling his gaze away as the three came inside and Annette disappeared into the kitchen to grab something.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Beth hissed, but it was far too late of course, Daryl noticed the attention and flushed immediately.     

Reaching up, he tweaked the ears still on his head awkwardly. “Your daughter wouldn’t let up,” he explained, shooting Beth a heatless glare, “said it didn’ make no sense just her an’ Kit bein’ dressed up similar.”

“That’s a solid point,” Hershel answered quickly. Finally tearing free his focus, and smiling at Beth, he continued. “Well done Doodlebug.”

“Thanks daddy.”

“Look, look, look!” her mom said excitedly, bustling in from the kitchen with a brightly colored lollipop.

“Mama, Auri can’t have none a’ that.” Her objections were soundly ignored as an interested Aurora was offered a taste of the candy.

“Oh Sweetpea drop the frown,” her mama laughed. “It’s kiwi strawberry, I just wanna see the look on her face when she tries it.”

Opening her mouth to argue once more, Beth stopped at the knowing expression that Daryl was giving her. Mind flipping back to the gooey pumpkin innards, she promptly closed her mouth and glared at him. He offered a little shrug in answer, before they all watched Auri gum at the lollipop, small face puckering in adorable confusion. After a few smacking sounds, she seemed to get over the shock and leaned in for more.

“Mama really.”

“Ok, ok, fine then last taste.”

“You all did good on your costumes,” Hershel informed them. “All the kids at the church’s candy event were, Netty honey what were they?”

“Zombies.”

“Mama! No more, that can’t be good for her.”

“Daryl, you wouldn’t believe the amount of youngsters at this thing.”

Beth scooped Auri up from Daryl’s arms since he seemed unwilling to stop her mama from feeding the baby sugar. Annette huffed out an irritated breath and went to put the lollipop away, or hopefully, toss it in the trash.

“Bunch of ‘em huh?” Daryl asked, standing close enough to her so he could tug her tail without her daddy being able to see.

“Yeah, whole herd of them, we couldn’t believe it.”

Shooting Daryl a warning look at his antics, Beth swayed with the baby in an attempt to distract her from the lost treat. Watching the relaxed way Daryl talked with her parents, it struck her how comfortable he’d gotten with them. How what she’d hoped would happen from the beginning had come to pass without her even realizing. Her amazing support system, at least as far as her parents went, had become his too. It had survived them dating, and she knew without a doubt even if anything happened and she and Daryl broke up, that her daddy and mama would still be there for him and Auri.

Resting against him slightly, she gave him a smile when he glanced at her questioningly.

Not that she was planning on breaking up with Daryl Dixon, nope, the man was stuck with her through and through.

Lucky bastard.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that, feel free to leave a comment of whatever kind my peeps. I do hope it was worth the wait.


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firsts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks so much as always for all the patience and everything while my semester slowly rolls to a close. This was supposed to be done so long ago and I don't know why it still surprises me that it didn't happen that way but yeah...I do plan on having a Thanksgiving update, it'll probably end up being really long if you guys are also wanting the date scenes so just let me know on that one. As always I feel like there was something else I was going to say and can't remember...ugh.
> 
> Oh wait! I'm sorry I haven't been replying to comments! That was it. Did I say that last time?
> 
> I'm sorry. 
> 
> Ok.
> 
> Here we go.
> 
> Anyway - WARNING - it's about 5 a.m. my time and this may suck.
> 
> Happy Reading?

**Chapter 23**

**Friday, November 10** **th**

 

He figured it was his memory. If he was to pick one thing that was truly his curse, or at least the something he wished most often he could change. Then Daryl wished he could forget. Not all the things, not all of the time, but more often than not there were times that a person should be allowed to purge things from their minds. For survival. For  _ at least _ that. He’d trained his body to handle a lot of things, do a lot of things that had hewn it into what was necessary at the time. That memory of his though, no, that fucker wouldn’t do a damn thing he wanted it to. Held on to all the miserable bits, let a lot of the good seep away like muddy water down a scuzzy drain.

For instance, he could remember the sodden carpet under his cheek, one of the times his dad beat him. Cheap fibers pulling from the whole to plaster his skin with dirty water, booze, and whatever else had settled there. Could feel the grit prickle his flesh like a blush, grate there each time he nuzzled hard and desperate into it – wishing with everything in his small body to turn boneless and painless and dissolve into all that watered down Georgia clay living between pad and surface. 

No real reason to recall that singular time so well. To feel skin split and bleeding all these years later, hunkered down as he was now on his back porch. As the rain soaked air pulled away all his extra warmth. It chased out the baked coal scorching of his bare back, the one that hadn’t actually bled in over a decade now. He moved without sear, without wince, but the edge of his cheek still felt raw from abrasion and a memory too dumb to quit. Except there might be a reason, if he were being completely honest about it, here in the shallow haven his head offered at the moment.

He was seriously considering deflowering the fuck out of his girl when she showed up.

And he was having the worst time deciding if it would wreck them or not.

Because he was pretty certain it was going to happen sometime by the end of the day – she’d made it pretty clear that she was ready – had been ever since Halloween. Good goddamn,  _ had he ever _ been gifted with a new appreciation for the holiday season that day. 

Crouched on the edge of his porch smoking, eyes narrowed against the stray drops of rain being flung his way now and then. Daryl listened to the constant impacts along with the hollow tumbling of the dryer behind him. He was an idiot, a fucking chump, laundering his one and only somewhat nice shirt seconds before Beth showed up. She’d sounded all shades of word stripped and waffling on the phone earlier, sentences half-said with so many labored pauses it’d made him fidget small bits of skin from his fingers. 

How nice, Auri was with her Nana.

They might actually get some…time…to spend together.

She’d really been…missing him lately – what with all the crazy,

Wasn’t like she was wrong about any of it. Annette  _ had _ called him out of nowhere, said the rain was making her blue, wondered if he’d loan her some sunshine for a bit. How the hell could he say no to that after the couple of weeks him and Beth had had? 

Auri catching sick after Halloween, being runny nosed and miserable for several days, making him panic with every cough. Of course, him and Beth had caught the bug directly afterwards and the damn thing had held on like a vindictive sonofabitch until just a day or two ago. So Nana Netty coming to get Kit was a bit of a relief that he tried not to spend too much energy feeling bad about. Hell, he’d barely started feeling human again the day before last, some chill time was hard to find these days and not to be second guessed. 

However, needless to fucking say, he hadn’t exactly had the hours or opportunity to explore his woman’s newfound certainty, about it being a good idea for them to have sex. And even though they’d been together for a decently long clip of time now, what with her ready  _ now _ , things were feeling pretty sudden somehow. In classic  _ him _ fashion, Daryl had run the damn gambit on all emotions available to him. Whenever his thoughts had gone so far as  _ that _ before now, he’d been curious, an odd feeling for him because of its rarity. 

Wondering about shit tended to lead to things like hope and expectation – two things he kept away from as a rule. It hadn’t made any sense to him for the whole span of knowing her, how Beth’s touch didn’t swirl his guts or scamper clawed feet over his skin. So yeah, curious, he was at the very least curious now and again about how it’d be.

But then of course, because no matter how much she sung strings to close up the rips in his chest, there were still those old memories running around to chew at the stitches. Those, face in the carpet, belt to the back flashes, his old man laying into him with an unspent passion after some woman or other had gotten smart, didn’t show up at the agreed upon place. Using the energy that would have gone into  _ giving it to that bitch but good, _ to instead, adding another weeping red brand to his son’s skinny back. Daryl could stand being only a little grateful now, that his old man wasn’t the kind of twisted that would have used him as a substitute instead of a whipping boy. 

Ignoring the fact, that that was the low level of bullshit he had to  _ thank _ his pop for.

It had gotten chewed up and busted for him from an early goddamn age - the things lust could do to a man’s mind. The things it could maybe make  _ him _ do. Wasn’t until just a few years ago that Daryl realized he’d either gotten lucky – missed that male attribute – or, and this being the far more likely scenario, his pop had always been a miserable coward. One who hadn’t really needed much of an excuse to do the things he had. It was a hard trauma to shake though, especially when it meant something. And it had never meant something, not before Beth, just like it felt as if his life hadn’t really started until Auri’s did. 

Higher stakes now.

Daryl’s skin finally pebbled against the constant chill, and he wondered briefly if this little smoke break was going to end up getting him sick all over again. The illness itself had been a pain in the ass, but he wouldn’t say no to having Beth as his nurse again. A relapse wouldn’t be the worst thing to ever happen to him. Not that that was something he  _ really _ wanted. However, for all it’d been annoying as hell, that woman of his sure knew how to baby a man when he was hurting. Daryl’s muscles twitched with more than just the cold, and he ran the side of his thumb along a bottom lip as he remembered the downright dirty tactics she’d relied on to keep him in bed and quiet…

_ Course that might’ve been what really got her sick. _

Well he’d done his best to return the favor at any rate. By bringing her soup and those ridiculously fuzzy socks that he’d randomly grabbed on his way out of work one night. Wrapping his warmer body around her small shivering one every night she’d stayed over – cleaning up used tissues and cough drop wrappers even as she begged him to leave them be. Hadn’t seemed like he was doing much of anything, but from the way she’d looked at him – there was something in those clear blues, something that hadn’t quite made it past her lips yet. It was there all trusting and whole, it didn’t have sound or form but it was there, and it made him worry.

Beth had been hurt before, should know not to look at him, or anyone, with all that…

No he…

He wanted her to. Ash down to the filter of his cigarette, and he stared at it without seeing as the thoughts made their way mangled and bloody through his reasoning process. He wanted Beth to be able to look at  _ anyone _ she wanted to with all that – inside of her. To be that blazing little demigoddess that didn’t fear what  _ any man _ could throw at her. Could cuss them out sweet and slicing as you please in the middle of the goddamn grocery section and leave the poor fucker speechless and dumbstruck, without her ever needing to even raise her voice. Daryl knew he strove every day not to end up like ole’ Jimmy, but lord knew he’d fuck up eventually and he really didn’t like the idea of letting her down – cracking that trust all to shit.

Because there was an awful lot there to break.

And no matter how uncomfortable it made him, Daryl knew that Beth  _ did _ trust him, more than he thought was wise. Yeah, it was the furthest thing from his mind, to give her cause to change that current view, but now and then it felt like it went beyond reason. Girl hadn’t even asked him if he  _ had _ anything. Even though he wasn’t planning to go bare  _ ever, _ he’d thought it’d be something to come up. Been cringing away from the conversation in his head. No reason to. He’d made sure to get tested about a week after the results of Auri’s paternity came through. Once the realization of what all else that meant came pounding through his addled skull. Having the Kit be his was one of  _ many _ possible consequences, and not knowing wasn’t a thing he could let go on. 

Not when it was going to be him looking out for her, couldn’t let some unknown sickness take him out. Not being as active in that area as say, his brother, Daryl hadn’t been exactly sure what shit could lay undetected, and again, not knowing wasn’t an option. That’d been before he thought the day would come, that him being clean would matter one way or another to Beth. 

Anyway.

Point was that his girl had faith in him.

He just hoped it wasn’t too much.

A buzzing in his pocket signaled she was close by. He let it ring through, lit up another cigarette and half-groaned his way to a standing position. If he didn’t answer she’d pull her car in and he’d back it out just fine on their way to wherever. Since he’d gone off and opened his big goddamn mouth about it, they were going to do a date thing. 

Fuckin’ dinner and a movie.

So damn domesticated it about made him nauseous. 

Some of that was for reasons he expected – but a lot of it was because he was a bit looking forward to it. Never done it before. Might be fun. Could be. After all, lots of things that shouldn’t be, or hadn’t been fun before Beth were way more entertaining  _ now _ than they had a right to be. Like cleaning for shits sake. He’d finally gotten her to quit doing it all on her own, and every time they did that together, it offered a new memory of her using the Swiffer as a microphone and dancing around his living room. If his memory could not be a dick for once, he’d really like to hold on to that collection of images. 

Might be some more coming up shortly that he’d like to keep too. 

If the fucker was taking requests.

His pulse started to do a little staccato rhythm that itched along his shoulders, made him roll them back and forth some before the sound of his front door opening stilled everything but the rain and the tumbling drum of his dryer. 

“Daryl?” Her voice sounded distorted, like it was coming through static, and for some reason he didn’t answer. Just waited, as he worked on his second cigarette, knowing she’d make it out to him eventually. Back door was open, she’d be able to see him through the screen. “Hey,” she said, quiet as the creaking noise that the screen door made as she opened it. “Ya got that kitchen island finished.”

Awkward heat flushed through him as he grunted an answer. Father’s Day and every trespassing thought he’d had about her then, was now filling his mind’s eye. For all he was never about to push or coax her into something she wasn’t ready for, Daryl sure hadn’t been able to purge that little fantasy out of his head. Had to really talk himself into circles, going through the steps of searching, buying, and installing the piece all while trying not to feel like a creep. Like everyone would be able to lock onto his real reasons for going through the trouble, knew the blonde he wanted to see lain out across its surface.

“You ok?” she asked, her hands still managing to be colder than his torso as she slid them around him. Her lips were warm though, against his bare back, and Daryl didn’t bother to hold in the shiver that shook him slightly. Hand coming up to hold hers to him, he took one last inhale of smoke and nicotine as she spoke against his skin. “Shouldn’t be out here half-dressed, gonna catch sick again.”

He scoffed even though he’d just been thinking the same thing, put out what was left of the cigarette on one of the roughened pillars holding up the overhang that covered the porch, and pocketed the result. Things needed to be said he knew. Some kind of dialogue was necessary to get them going on this next area of what was going on between the two of them. But as those fluttering warm touches against his back continued, it seemed less and less likely that he was going to find the ability to voice much of anything at all. Beth seemed to be following the line of his shoulder blade, unmindful or ignoring the different paths of scars that littered that particular section of his flesh. 

His stomach was clenching like mad against the hands that had begun to drag shivering pads against it. The rest of him was no longer able to feel the cold weather’s bite as his girl’s teeth dug into him in little testing pinches that made him shift and twitch beneath her touches. This wasn’t going the way it was supposed to. He’d had somewhat of a plan for the day – once he’d watched Auri and Annette drive off. It hadn’t involved what they were doing now to come first.

“Shirt’s about done,” he answered somewhat belatedly. She hummed a response as her nose tickled against his spine and her hands drifted just a little south. “Where’d ya wanna grab food at?” It was a dumb question, girl clearly had other things on her mind, but he’d wanted to do things right. At least this once. Maybe part of him was looking to stall. Beth’s virginity was a whole vine and thistle covered situation in his head, and fucking up her first time wasn’t something he wanted.

What if he hurt her? What if, somehow, the way he fucked her made her realize just how messed up he was? Was she going to be able to tell how little he’d cared about the others that’d screwed him before her? Would that unspoken something in her eyes disappear before he ever got a chance to hear it?

Make it so he couldn’t voice his own bit of silent something?

“Can go wherever ya want Bear.” Words mumbled into his shoulder as she slid questing thumbs between him and the button to his jeans. “Could always stick around here for a bit.”

It almost felt like a switch had been flicked with her, he realized, and maybe that was another thing that was making him feel unsteady. There’d been quite a few times, including Halloween, where she’d seemed to have a knee-jerk reaction that involved putting a stop to anything they’d been about to do. But he’d managed to either make her feel safe enough to be ready, or more likely she’d just found herself there without it having much to do with him one way or another. No way was he looking to take any credit for it. 

Halloween had been something near spiritual to him, like walking out in the woods in early morning, riding his bike on a long forgotten road. All that Beth taste in his mouth and the shake in her thighs as he licked every soft plunging inch he could get.

If he were the kind,  _ if _ he were, Daryl might wonder if part of Beth’s appeal had been the knowledge that  _ he _ wouldn’t be pressed on the whole sex thing either. For as much as he respected her pace of things, and there was no doubt that he wanted to get there eventually - it’d been a relief not to be stressed about doing something wrong when it came to all that. To have time to get used to being a couple and having someone who wanted to touch him and who he  _ wanted _ to touch him and to touch in return. There was just a lot. His head felt too full, and he knew he was moments away from panicking and saying some shit that’d sure enough get him a reprieve, but also wreck what he was hoping to keep whole. 

“Up to you girl,” he muttered, freeing himself from her hold with a carefully gentle pull on the hands that were moments away from popping the button of his jeans. 

Turning, Daryl took in her appearance in a blink. Ponytailed hair curling in shining spirals down her back, a light application of makeup, blue plaid, jeans, and her cowboy boots, she always managed to look so damn pretty without seeming to try at all. Those clear eyes gazing up at him, looking a bit darker than usual, concern clearly taking over whatever heat she was feeling. 

They trickled, like the fall rain, over his features – searching what she saw there for an answer she wouldn’t have to depend on him to vocalize in order to get. Something ticked at the corner of her mouth and she moved back toward him slowly, hands landing lightly on his chest as she watched him for a couple breaths more.

“Tell me.”

But that was too much. She had to know that that was way  _ way _ too much for him to even  _ try _ to begin to tell her. He knew they weren’t the same when it came to that. That  _ he _ could say that to  _ her _ and she’d weave her reasoning around him until he couldn’t help but understand exactly what she was meaning to convey. But his words, like his memory, didn’t work like he wanted them to and all those  _ what ifs _ and  _ maybes _ would turn into a giant mass of bile when he attempted to voice any of it.  

So where he'd said that to her before, and they'd been able to work things out. He doubted that'd be the case here. But he couldn't just ignore her or start shit to get out of it. That type of thing would be acceptable behavior with anyone  _ other  _ than Beth. Woman had done more than right by him. What he needed to do was...get the fuck out of his own head.

Have a little faith maybe.

Breathing through the solid pressure in his chest, Daryl wordlessly bent to cover Beth's mouth with his. Forcing all those scattered neurotic thoughts into focusing on the soft press of her lips against his. Hoped she felt his concern in the shallowness of the action, felt his worry in the slow roll of his tongue. He was better with showing, and not always so good with that either. She'd gotten a decent look at the way his head worked. 

She'd get it. 

She had to.

Nimble fingers flexed themselves into the muscles along his back and her kiss was just as careful as his. Bit by bit deepening the motions, every new depth surprising for all its being expected. And before he knew it, Daryl was delving hard long strokes into her. Keeping the pace just as slow, he backed her toward the screen door that slapped quietly a few times in the rain driven breeze before he could catch hold and pull it open.

Beth's heel must have hit the lip of the doorway, because they were suddenly both pitching forward shockingly fast before he was able to stumble them into an awkward but stable hold. Nearly crouched over her, with Beth's long legs tangled between his own, Daryl stared down at her in surprise before twitching slightly when she let out a nervous little bark of laughter.

"Well I guess here is as good as anywhere huh?"

Shooting a hard breath through his nose, he shook his head and hauled her upright, ignoring the slight stinging on the back of his ribs where she'd grasped in an attempt to keep her footing. "Stop."

She was trying so hard to keep things light, or to act like she wasn't freaking out just as much as he was. The problem being – he didn't know if she was just trying to steady them both, or was freaking the fuck out and trying to hide it. If it wasn't for his own anxiety he'd probably be able to get a better fix on the motivations going on there. As it was, he could only manage so much.

"We don't gotta do-" swallowing a bit jerkily, Beth flashed quick eyes around them before continuing. "It doesn't gotta be in the bedroom."

"Doesn't  _ gotta  _ be anywhere." Some of his trembling and anxiousness subsided as he grazed the warm skin just in front of her ears before sliding his fingertips across her hair. "Beth, we're doin' fine,  _ more'n  _ fine." Cradling the back of her head, he felt the goosebumps flicker over his skin from nape to lower back where she scratched at him distractedly. "Could keep on like we have," his lips pulled at hers lightly, "keep lettin' me make ya feel good huh?"

It wasn't until the light changed against his closed eyelids that Daryl realized he'd been moving them once again toward the bedroom. There was time to explore doing things other places. That new kitchen island being primary on his list, but there was always the table, the couch, back porch, the woods, that meadow soon as spring hit. Yeah, there were a lot of places he'd like to flood his memory with images of when it came to touching Beth.

"Don' even gotta go as far if yer not wantin' to," he murmured, hands inexplicably under her shirt as they rounded the doorjamb into his room.

Daryl trailed his hands over the slight bumps of her spine until his path led to the swell of her ass and he gripped -  _ hard _ . Much harder than he'd have guessed she'd like, but he'd locked that detail down, and now she vibrated his goddamn teeth with the force of her moan as he squeezed.

"But I want to," she exhaled, breath hot against his mouth and chin. "I  _ do  _ want to." Her palms scrubbed restlessly at the sides of his neck before hooking onto his shoulders and using the leverage to help grind herself haltingly against him. This wasn't something they'd done before. It was probably something to be embarrassed about, the way he jerked into her in response, but Beth didn't seem to think so as she moved with him. "You said you wanted to."

He didn't think she was messing him. He also didn't think, considering the state of him, that she actually required any kind of answer. 

No. 

She should be able to feel that well enough.

As well, say, as he could feel the baseline tremble that seemed to live just under her skin as she pulled him as close as her lightly toned arms could. Daryl didn’t know if it was the insane beating of his heart or the amount of sensory input he was receiving, but everything was coming at him in blurs and waves of heat. The nearly constant closed state of his eyes allowed him to track that shivering shake that inhabited his girl, made him jitter down to the roots of his teeth as he continued to work them both to a point of aching pain. Beth was five kinds of soft and seeking beneath his hands and over his body, a hand had moved to her chest while she went about getting rid of his pants. 

Like most of the times they were together this way, things were so quiet. Harsh breathing notwithstanding, there was very little else besides a broken groan now and then when one of them rubbed or pressed the other just right.

And fuck did she know how to touch him  _ just _ right. 

Thing about them keeping it to a hands only affair, Beth could get him off just as quickly as he could these days. And when she made those unbearable little whining sounds in his ear like she was now? Shit, he was halfway there by the time he realized he should be getting her just as naked as he now found himself. 

Her shirt gone, pants and boots something to trip over as they all but fell onto the bed. He watched like a man that’d taken too large a hit from something a bit too pure for him to handle as she crawled up the bed in front of him. Looking back, she’d never looked more like the demigoddess he’d thought of her as on more than one occasion. 

No wonder he felt fucking high as shit with this girl.

Cheeks gone all powder pink, lips only a shade darker with those nibbling teeth of hers peeking through. He stopped being able to notice more of her the moment he made the scan to her eyes, his shielding curtain of hair not enough to protect him from the way they shot through him. She was wearing yellow, a matching simple set of yellow cotton and it looked about as nice as the flushed skin underneath. Keeping most of their clothing on even while doing stuff had been the ongoing practice until now. Rising to his knees, Daryl absolutely  _ had to _ ignore the way that flashing stare of hers broke from his, to drag its way down his chest as he rose to his knees, stopping only once it had reached the point just below his waist.  

Doing his best to not get a hand on himself, even as his dick throbbed way past the point of pleasure, he knee walked until he was beside her once more. She remained on hands and knees, arching her back slightly and keeping a careful eye on him. Teeth gritting a bit as his wayward palms and fingers stroked an uncertain path down her back, Daryl swallowed thickly when his hand moved over skin and cotton alike. Traveling the curve of her ass before running a few rogue digits along the length of her cloth covered slit. Beth’s whole body shook as she pushed back into his second pass, and he was pretty sure the one making that moaning noise with each exhale was him.

_ Holy shit I’m gonna fuck Beth. _

The rough and haggard thought brought him up short, eyes flicking from what his fingers were doing, to her face that was buried in a curling wave of tousled blonde. And he’d probably be having an easier time getting on with it to, except he could still feel that damn tremor. He’d spent too many mornings with her pressed along his back, nights across a small kitchen table, and afternoons listening to her sing to his kid, him, or herself, not to at least pause when he felt her quake like she was. 

“Beth.”

“Hmm?” was all she could answer with, even her vocal chords were quavering. 

“M’thinkin’ we,” his throat constricted tightly when she rolled her neck to remove the hair from her face and their gazes met. “Don’ think we oughtta...”

Her brows knit and the sight she made there below him, spine bowed like a cat’s as she idly thrust herself into his hand, caused a worse pain than a few of his beatings had while growing up. The dampness seeping into her panties was maddening, and he just about gulped back the saliva flooding into his mouth. Either he was going to be beyond certain she was wanting this and he’d get her ready by having her come in his mouth, or she’d decide a change of heart was necessary, and he’d show how ok that was by having her come in his mouth. Really it was win-fucking-win for him at this point, because from the look of her blown pupils, she was going to want him to do something for her one way or another.

“Why?” His hands fell away as she pushed herself up to mirror his position, with the deviation of one hand curling around his neck while the other went oh-so-innocently to wrap around his too eager cock. “Told ya I want to.”

“ _ Girl _ ,” he gritted out as she pressed him against her belly. 

“Bear?”

_ Fuck, that’s not fair. _

Stupid fucking nickname bullshit, with those big blues tipped up at him while she began working him with a teasing hold. That damn bunny nose looking cute enough to kiss, nails trekking through his hair and the back of his scalp. Daryl rumbled a warning, one hand going to clasp her wrist so he could formulate a coherent thought, the other going to rest against the stubborn set of her jaw.

“Yer shakin’ like crazy.”

Beth made her usual annoyed  _ tsking _ sound at this. Her grip tightened marginally, enough to white-out his sight, as she responded. “Daryl I swear I’m jus-”

“ _ Don’t _ ,” her mouth clicked shut at his tone, and she took a heavy breath in. “Don’ you fuckin’ think about lyin’ t’ me right now. Fillin’ me with some bullshit line about it all bein’ ‘cause yer excited or some shit.” The hand on her wrist slid its way to her bicep where the trembling felt the deepest and most noticeable, the muscle all but vibrating against him. “Know the diff’rence between when yer likin’ it an’ not woman.” Her hold on him slackened until she was clasping his hip instead, and thinking became slightly easier. “Can’ do that with ya when yer feelin’ like that, like you’re scared or somethin’.” 

He finally had to shift away from looking directly at her, eyes focusing on her shoulder instead.

“Daryl.”

“Like yer scared a’ me.”

The hand stroking his hair clenched and before he knew it, she was cradling the side of his face to make him meet her gaze again.

“I have never, not once, been scared of you Daryl Dixon,” she said, voice sounding far more familiar if only because its tenor left him little room to argue. “But you’re right.” She loosened up on his hair, expression unapologetic all the same. “I  _ am _ scared.” Leaning into him, she continued to trap his gaze. “Weren’t you? Your first time?”

“You ain’t gonna feel like I did then,” he promised, something so fierce crawling its way around him, he had to consciously stop his arms from squeezing too tightly. “An’ if ya do, we’re never fuckin’ ag’in. No  _ goddamn _ way.”

“You never told me about it,” she murmured quietly, abdomen muscles flexing against his pulsing and twitching length. 

Watching her, Daryl did all he could to knock down some of the rusty metal walls behind his eyes. Anything, to save himself the hurt of having to talk about anything involving his experiences with sex before her, and knowing he should hate himself for being such a goddamn coward. The alien feeling of being wide open swam through his system, and it was a near thing, that he didn’t fold himself into her for some much needed cover. 

Her own shiver stopped about the time his started up. Beth shook her head wordlessly before rising up to kiss him. Mouth hot and sweet, and so beautifully distracting, that he barely noticed she’d given up touching him in order to undo her bra. The fabric sliding between their bodies, scraping in an appeasing way before disappearing from his consciousness, but all he cared about at the moment was the mint taste of her tongue and the sting that came now and then when she bit him. 

He fuckin’ loved that shit.

Wouldn’t have thought so, he realized, not with the shit that had been done to him. Beth’s nips and nibbles though, belonged in a whole other realm of pain. One that involved an illogical desire for more, so much more, to have his skin rendered different shades and hues by crescent marks that spoke to her inability to control herself. Made him have to balance the part of him grateful and humble to be allowed to touch her, with some unknown facet of himself that was solid and knowing. Fucking  _ scholarly _ in the things it took to make this woman in his arms writhe and plead. He might not have a degree or any shit like that, but he knew the way Beth liked that perfect ass of hers grabbed. Knew for just how long she liked him to tease or play with her trembling lips before sliding a finger to that bundle of nerves. 

The pressure she wanted after that and when. 

All of that went flying out of his head when she decided to in fact latch onto his trap muscle, flicking over the tensed area once then twice, before sinking her teeth into him in a very un-virgin-like way. His breath tore at his throat on the way out and he was pushing her back onto the bed – not hard, not with that – and began pulling her last layer off with a kind of slowness that was torturous. Each unveiled centimeter of skin was pebbled and the creamiest thing he’d ever seen, a slight shimmer and more bare flesh and his eyes couldn’t even snap to hers like he was telling them to.

“What’d ya do?” 

She seemed just as unable to answer and Daryl didn’t waste another heartbeat before he was down between her legs and licking. She’d gone to the trouble of making everything so soft and smooth for him, least he could do was make sure she understood how much he appreciated the thought. While he circled her clit and made thorough tracks through her folds, he wondered fleetingly how often she’d let him do this today. He still had plans to take her out, treat her like she deserved, but then after if they still had time…

Oh was he gonna treat her good.

His hands grated over a fluttering stomach as she panted breathlessly with every probing dive of his tongue. The dry edges of him snagging on peach fuzz and the edge of her ribs before he was palming a pebbled mound with one hand while the other one sunk back down to hook over a slightly shaking thigh.  _ Good shake _ . His brain clocked the difference before she was shifting uncomfortably away from his hold on her tit. Lids opening in mild confusion, Daryl met her fevered gaze without stopping his ministrations. For the first time today she was looking at him apologetically, even as she jerked her hips into his face when he hit the spot he knew he would. 

Blue eyes went from her chest to his hand and that once happy flush of her cheeks went a darker shade. It was the first time he was touching her chest without some kind of cover, and there were a multitude of reasons he supposed, that she could be getting twisted up in. But he was far too under the fucking influence of her to talk seriously about what it could be. Keeping locked on her, he went deeper with his next thrust, whole jaw aching as her eyes nearly rolled and she bucked against him again. A thumb going to her clit, he pressed and swirled until she was making all those great helpless little noises. 

Stopping, he waited, feeling her slickness on his face as those black blown blues of hers were finally able to focus on him.

“Still wantin’ this?” he rasped, throat almost too thick to speak. Beth nodded emphatically, one hand twisting in the sheet, the other going to his hand that ghosted her ribs. “Thinkin’ I’mma do it fuckin’  _ telepathically _ ?” 

She sucked in a breath, tugging his hand back up to where he’d had it. “S’just a lot.”

Kneading the nice roughened swell, he huffed out a type of quiet laugh. “Yer jus’ wantin’ t’ make me work for it.” His tease was followed with a slight tweaking pull that made her move restlessly under him, until she was looking at him once more, a bit of a challenge in her expression.

“So work,” her hips tilted up until they pressed her against his chin, “c’mon Daryl, work for it.”

_ Holy shit. _

He made a rumbling growl that sounded almost inhuman as he went back to what had had her almost over the edge. Lapping and sucking until she was coming apart and he was rocking away into the mattress and chasing anything her body gave him. It was in something close to a haze that he moved off her to reach over to the side of his mattress, hooking an arm and sliding his hand in between it and the box springs. Scrabbling around some before closing his hand over the pack of rubbers and going about the business of getting his dick wrapped – all the while Beth steadied her breathing through a parted and swollen mouth. 

Covering her, Daryl stalled in his actions as her eyes met his and those calming breaths changed pace. Leaning down he licked into her, keeping it slow, making sure that – even with as heavy and aching as he felt – to not let a hardened inch of him touch her. Getting lost in the shelter his falling hair gave them, in the way she hummed at her taste in all the corners of his mouth she was taking the time to track down. 

When she started to guide him inside her, Daryl couldn’t stop the exhalation that puffed into her mouth. He let her pull him, groaned as she carefully grasped onto his ass and pushed slowly until he was fully being assailed by the overwhelming tightness of her walls. Thankfully there didn’t seem to be any pain for her, but he could tell she was at a bit of a loss when he didn’t start to do anything right away. Her inner muscles fluttered against him like her hands did on his ribs, and Daryl went ahead and pulled back before thrusting in as cautiously as his body allowed. Beth didn’t move or make any of those sounds he knew to search for, and he adjusted his angle just a bit before repeating the movement.

On his end, he was clawing with cracked nails to stop from pursuing the release that she could so easily give him. His own nature told him to go easy, to be sweet and unbearably slow, but his experience with Beth was telling him to bottom the fuck out and not stop. Jerk into her with increasing force until she was moaning and mindless beneath him. His girl might have been a virgin until this moment, but she’d never been timid once she decided she was ready for something. Which was part of the reason he had to take such careful internal notes as to what and how hard she liked something, so that he knew just how far to take it. 

At some point he’d rested his brow against hers, and now he tilted enough to lay his lips against her cheek while she circled her hips, trying to get comfortable with him inside her. 

Drawing back to get a read on her face, he was struck by the uneasiness he saw there.

An image split through his skull as her fingers held – almost claw-like – onto his sides and her shoulders looked to be curving in toward her chest. A snapshot of him on a waterlogged and muddy floor, bare backed, with his old man looming behind him. The belt came down and he was almost out of her before her calves smacked into the back of his thighs and stopped his escape completely. If she was feeling like that, like he had on that floor, there had to be something he could do to fix it. Letting him go didn’t seem to be something she wanted.

“Could be on top,” he offered, voice strained, she might feel safer or better that way.

Beth shook her head quickly. “Maybe next time? I like ya where you are though.”

“Don’ feel like it,” he said, as gently as was in him to do. 

Wasn’t looking to make her think he was irritated about it or something. 

“I’m fine,” she said, voice whispering into the suddenly too silent room.

_ I’m fuckin’ not. _

But he couldn’t say that shit to her. It was her first time, not his, this wasn’t about him or his shitty memories. After everything she’d given him, including this moment – all Daryl wanted with every ragged bit of him – was to make this good for her. To figure out what had that bad quavering coming back into her limbs, even as she stubbornly refused to let him get the fuck out of her. 

Words.

It always seemed to come back to the fuckers.

Words and memories, all these things he fumbled and clutched broken-knuckled at. There was something that he had to get her to tell him, what was still hanging her up, the distress running wild in her head that wouldn’t let her go. Her own version of that dirty floor. Whatever it was clearly had its teeth in her and wouldn’t let her loose. Woman couldn’t get out of her own head either it seemed like, and as he was well acquainted with that maddening bullshit, Daryl knew it could be a bitch to get out of.

Luckily for them both, she was better at the words thing, and what hadn’t been able to work for him had never seemed to be a problem for her.

“Tell me.”

Her eyes went wide, legs dropping open a little more and he couldn’t stop from sinking back into her, forcing the statement out again through gritted teeth when he did.

“Tell me girl.” Her walls clamped down on him and Daryl whined as his hips bucked hard into her. He was gonna fuck this up like everything else, was begging at this point. “Tell me Beth, fuckin’  _ tell me _ .”

Trembling hands on his face, and he was able to hold still and keep focused on her rapidly blinking blues. 

“I just…” And now she was pleading just as much as he was, fingers sliding to grip into his hair before wrecking him. “Love you.”

His thoughts whirred without traction for a silent half a minute before she was talking again, sounding near panicked with the rapidity of her speech.

“An’ I want you,  _ so friggin’ much _ , but you’ve been with all these different people and I don’t know how to – to do all of the stuff that’d make ya…” She stalled out, looking so near to tears that the riot in his head died down slightly. “Don’t think I’m gonna be able to make it as good for ya, since I haven’t,  _ an’ I want to so bad _ .”

She blinked up at him and the rest of the words passed between them.

_ Because I love you. _

He’d thought being able to talk to her about not wanting to mess up her first time was impossible. Now she’d gone and said that unspoken thing, the silent bit he also had, that was breaking his ribs and keeping him hard inside her. Dumb fuck that he was, he’d went and made her say it, all but demanded that she did while he rocked unevenly against her walls. 

How in the ever-lovin’-hell was he going to  _ not _ fuck this up now?   

Rolling his tongue against the backs of his teeth, Daryl kept his gaze on Beth’s as he reached and wrapped an unsteady hand around her thigh. Moving her until she picked up on what he was wanting her to do, canting her hips up at more of an angle and hugging him hard with her legs, lastly he cupped her fingers with his own and tightened her grip on his hair until it stung. 

And then he began to fuck her in a way that he prayed she liked. 

This was all new to him too, had never lain in a bed with someone and done things this way.

His first time had seen him with some neighbor girl, far too old for him, her bent over the back of her couch –

He yanked himself from that rabbit hole and came back to Beth, who, with every snap of his hips was holding more and more desperately onto him. Relief and want flooded his system when those first appreciative cries made their way out to demand he keep going. Her dragging him in for a kiss that was so unabashedly sloppy and needy, it made him whine into her as his thrusts picked up speed. For all her worries, Beth was moving with him just fine, more than fine, she was going to make him come too damn quickly. Trusting she could take it, that she’d want it maybe  _ more _ than he did, Daryl began dropping into her with a speed that worried him as much as it blew his fucking mind. Her teeth closed on his tongue, making him flinch back even as he groaned out something approving before dropping his face to the crook of her neck. 

Mouth throbbing, he shoved his hand down until he was able to get an awkward rhythm going on her clit. She was close. He knew it with the same certainty that told him he wasn’t going to last long enough to see that happen. With something akin to insanity – with a desire to overdose – he turned enough to press his lips to grate against her ear.

“ _ Tell me _ .”

Everything in her clenched and pulled at him in a spasm. “ _ Love you _ .”

He came with a breathless sound, with a force that spotted his sight behind his eyelids.

Everything in him was immediately something it had never been – peaceful. His mind was quiet and no matter how he dazedly searched, he couldn’t find a scrap of self-loathing anywhere along his insides. That’d come back, like a stray animal, he was sure. But it was all so very blissfully silent right now. It came to his attention after some stretch of unknown time, that he was still rubbing Beth’s clit, less desperately but with just as much intent as before. She was all around him, little noises that might have been sobs without the sorrow coming from her throat. 

And as he increased the pace and gave a half-softened thrust, she spilled around him while continuing to cling to his frame. Daryl stayed in place until one by one, each of her muscles relaxed and he was able to grip himself carefully and slide out of her. Thrilling in an echo-like way when she whimpered at his loss, kissing and nipping at her neck until she sighed and dropped leg and arm from him. Doing what he had to where the rubber was concerned, Daryl’s next move was to pull Beth against him and wrap her up tight while the aftershocks rippled through them both. 

Her telling him she loved him hadn’t been an earth shattering event. Hadn’t rang out with some unarguable truth that irrevocably bound them together. There’d been no perfect romance novel, chick flick, too damn formulated to be authentic moment when she said what she had. Except. It was kind of all those things – but said like the confession of a trauma. Almost something to be survived instead of cherished. But that was ok. He could trust that, could understand the fear and issues that came along with it.  _ Much _ easier than he could some blatant declaration, one that was made to sound like an end-all fact without doubt or consequence. 

There was a bunch of shit they’d have to deal with now – though he guessed they’d had all of it there almost from the start. Because while Beth had said it first they both knew, he hoped they both knew, that it was in him too. And he didn’t know what it’d mean for her, that he hadn’t said it back, not right and plain like she had. Daryl was also frighteningly certain, that Beth was like him, wouldn’t have said it if she didn’t mean it. 

What all that  _ meant _ , the near finality of it in his head.

He couldn’t just – love her – and not be with her for the rest of…whatever…

Could he?

The pliable and sweat soaked body in his arms muttered and nuzzled against him, and Daryl shook clear of what thoughts he could while squeezing her slightly. Beth sighed happily and slung a leg over his hip, an arm across his waist. Her breathing evened out after a minute or so and he had to stop the scoff that almost made its way out. Girl could sleep for a little bit he supposed.

She wasn’t gonna get too long of a nap – that was for damn sure.  

He was getting his fucking date  _ sometime _ today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How it's possible for me to be nervous after everything I've written for FotW is mind boggling. I hope, really hope, you guys liked the chapter. I apologize to anyone who feels it happened too fast in their relationship or was enjoying the slow build. Let me know one way or another.
> 
> Secondly, and perhaps most importantly, I've never had a set ending in mind for this story. I have scenes I want to do. Those scenes might take a few more chapters is all and then I'd end the fic. However, since I and quite a few of you seem to enjoy the little universe as it were, I was thinking about doing a sequel to Fix. Which, yay, right? But the one I have in mind is gonna be a bit on the angsty side so again let me know. Maybe I'll do it as an alternative ending or something and warn people...Oh my lord I am so tired, ok guys! There it is, thanks so much again for reading.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date and Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - My people! So class is done for the semester. Which apparently means that I'm back to being unable to write anything short. This update is pretty long and I actually felt like I cut some stuff out of it because it was already getting long before I got to the Thanksgiving part. It has been proof read exactly once b/c it took longer than I thought it would so please forgive me if it reads awkwardly. 
> 
> For anyone also reading FotW I really hope to start a new chapter for that tomorrow since I haven't updated that story in forever. 
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone for the support and I'm sorry to anyone I didn't get replied to for the last chapter.
> 
> Happy reading, and happy holidays!

**Chapter 24**

**Friday, November 10** **th** ** & Thursday, November 23** **rd**

She couldn’t believe he’d brought her here.

If she’d been asked to make a list of places she thought Daryl would  _ never _ willingly take her to, this might be in the top ten. Beth found herself practically glued to the floor near the building’s entrance, unable to stop from staring at the scenes going on around her. The windowless room, for all its attempts to bar the natural light, was glowing from a hundred different angles with a near neon glow. The greyish carpeting under her boots felt both thin and perhaps slightly spongy with things she’d rather not think about, and there were occasional rowdy yells coming from unseen and unknown corners. 

Continuing to watch the cacophony of sound and color being thrown at her from every which way, Beth was finally offered a bit of a lifeline when Daryl made his way back to her, shuffling money from one hand to the other. Perhaps because of what they’d just finished doing only a couple of hours ago, her sudden notion that she didn’t know him was a startling one. While there were a lot of facets of her grumpy, and often monosyllabic, love that she was sure hadn’t been unveiled to her – she hadn’t thought  _ this _ one existed.

Daryl took one look at her face once he'd reached her, and immediately came up short. She cursed herself internally and watched him begin to shift uncertainly while he flashed a quick look behind him at the pulsing lights that caught on the edges of his hair and the soft seams of his leather vest. The close air of the room filled her lungs as she took a quick breath in and smiled at him reassuringly.

"We don' gotta..." he said, peeking up at her a little shyly through his hair, and shuffling the money nervously once more from hand to hand.

"No," she was quick to answer, closing the rest of the distance between them in a step. "No I want to, just caught me off guard is all."

Beth cupped her hands together and bumped them into one of his closed fists. Small tickling stings lanced up from where the rough bits of his skin caught on hers. It settled in a nice tight glow within her palms as she held his somewhat hooded gaze, and Beth grinned widely at him when the pile of coins clinked into place.

"No shit," Daryl rasped lowly, throat working slightly before he continued. "Over here lookin' like I took yer ass to a strip joint or somethin'."

Flicking a glance to the nearest tinkling and chiming machine, Beth felt her expression go rueful. "It isn't  _ exactly  _ dinner an' a' movie like you were sayin' earlier," she whispered back in her defense, body swaying in closer to him without conscious command. There was a twinging prickle near her hips, a shiver in her muscles, as she watched the skin near his collar bone tighten when he swallowed.

"Thought this," he stopped and shrugged, "thought this might be, I'dunno..."

_ More fun. _

And with that Beth entered an unlikely entry to her list.

-Likes arcades

Daryl jerked his chin to one side, and Beth followed his direction, and did so with what seemed to be a permanent smile on her mouth. He walked so closely to her that she felt his heat ease into her like a wave before his arm was actually brushing hers. He'd been doing that since they'd gotten up to go on their date. Little brushes, small grazes, like he couldn't help it, or maybe he'd been doing it for a while, and it was only  _ now _ that she was noticing it so acutely.

It was ridiculous, how hard she was having to work in order to keep herself under control while simply walking next to him. How her blood felt like carbonated bliss in her veins, and how every aspect of the man at her side seemed heightened to an unbearable degree. She could scent him over the metal and cheap carpet, could pick out his sharper tones without thought.

The back of their hands touched as they rounded a corner of pinball machines, and entered an aisle filled with games she'd only ever seen in old movies. Names like Pac Man and Centipede shown out in blaring shades. Beth didn't second guess her heightening urge to touch him, and wrapped a newly freed hand around his forearm. The quarters made a happy jingling sound in her pocket, and she curled her other arm around the one of his she'd already gotten a hold on.

Basically hanging on him, Beth stubbornly ignored the tenseness in the corded flesh under her grasp. There was no one in this row of games, no audience or spectators to judge or heckle them...or whatever the heck else Daryl might be worried about when it came to PDA. He was probably greatly regretting his choice from earlier, to hold her hand in the car on the ride over here. 

She'd wanted to go on his bike, but it was still raining and they had to head straight to the farm after their date to pick up Auri anyway.

Beth had just about jumped clean out of her skin when his fingers had scooped up her own, and she'd blinked at him in surprise until he'd muttered something about changing his mind if she didn't cut it out. Holding hands. Such a simple silly thing. Something she'd taken for granted while with Jimmy. But Daryl had never made the move to. And for all her bullheaded courage when it came to him, in her willingness to push him on almost everything else, Beth somehow hadn't gotten around to attempting hand holding for any real length of time. 

His choice to initiate it had caused her to have the irrational reaction of wanting to both cry and jump his bones all in the same moment.

Though.

Maybe it wasn't all  _ that  _ irrational.

Glancing up at him, Beth was trapped quickly by his returned look, and everything from earlier came spilling into her. The press and stretch of him, the slide of his skin, how he'd all but slammed into her until she'd lost all semblance of cohesive thought. Beth's cheeks flushed as the sensations ghosted their way over her flesh, as her muscles clenched sorely from biceps to calves. If it wasn't for the way he looked at her now, she'd probably be embarrassed about how much she'd liked the amount of force he'd used. How those first careful thrusts had felt nice if not overly pleasurable. Not until she'd told him that she loved him, not until he'd had her hold onto him so tightly - moved into her like he knew exactly what it would take...

"Quit," Daryl said, voice scraping its way out of him. Beth felt her eyes widen in surprise before he was bending down to mutter closer to her ear. "What'n the hell m'I gonna do with you girl?" His tone implied he knew  _ exactly _ what she was thinking, and found it as distracting as she was currently finding his  _ entire being _ .

Her hold on his arm had constricted until she could feel the throb of the blood in his veins and the limb ended with his knuckles pressing hard into her thigh. Licking her lips, Beth met his gaze a little steadier when he straightened back up. She didn't have it in her to answer him, everything that came to mind would in no way go towards settling the situation or the wildfire in his narrow eyes. He'd wanted a date, even more than she had actually, and this was where he'd decided to take her.

Had trusted her enough too.

Daryl never did anything for no reason. He'd wanted to share this with her.

"Ya gonna tell me what this place means to you?" she asked, loosening her death grip on his arm by degrees, shivering when the pressure on her thigh didn't leave or lessen.

"Maybe, some time."

Beth's eyes narrowed as he tugged her forward, the corner of his mouth twitched up, and the sweet press of his hand finally separated itself from her leg. The spot was overly cold and aching without him there as he led them over to a group of mostly unfamiliar looking machines.

“You been here before?” she tried again, leaning her head on his shoulder when they came to rest in front of a Galaga screen. Part of her felt a brief irritation at herself for clinging onto him like she was, seemed a bit too clichéd maybe, but then his lips were in her hair while he answered and she didn’t care much more after that.

“Once or twice.” He stood there for a few more moments before shaking the arm she was attached to softly, and removed his mouth from the top of her head as she dropped her hold and smiled up at him. “Place ‘s only been here last few years.”

Beth meant to question him further but the next thing she knew, he was dropping one of his quarters into the game and nudging her in front of the controls. Tapping one of the buttons, he gave her a crooked little smile before gesturing to the brightly flashing colors. She felt giddy; the situation was almost as strange as if he really  _ had _ taken her to a strip club or something. It was basically the opposite kind of entertainment she would picture him enjoying – ever. But every time she shot a disbelieving smile his way, he was either grinning sheepishly back at her, or staring at the movements on the screen.

She couldn’t be certain, but it looked as if his face had a reddish tinge, for her first couple of glances anyway.

They played for the next hour or so, breaking for food  after a while which the place also served, along with alcohol if one was old enough to purchase it. Daryl still refused, in an uncharacteristically teasing way, to tell her how it had come about – him liking arcade games – which only made Beth more and more curious. She’d never gotten into the whole gaming thing herself, though she knew that Shawn had always loved them. There’d been more than one occasion that saw their mama dragging him out of places like the one Beth was in now. She realized (while crunching on a particularly salty chip) that it made her miss her brother, being amongst the flickering lights and robotic tunes.

The holidays were right on top of them.

Maybe he’d be coming home for one or both of them.

“So which one is your favorite?” she asked suddenly, the memory coming to her in a blink, how much Shawn had loved the fighting games…Street Fighter…Mortal Kombat…Street Kombat…Something like that. Daryl shrugged and became incredibly focused on his turkey sandwich, running a stained finger under his lips to wipe away some stray mayo. “Ah c’mon Daryl,” she wheedled, reaching over and running quick fingernails down his bare arm. “Ya have ta’ have one that’s your favorite.”

Swallowing his last bite, he hollowed his cheeks while considering her, before gesturing behind him quickly at a row of pinball machines. Her brows knit as she looked at them. She and Daryl had walked by them three different times and he hadn’t seemed interested in the least.

“Nah,” he muttered, seeing her expression, “s’back in the corner that way.”

Cramming her last bite of sandwich in her mouth, Beth hopped up and grabbed their trash, tossing it all away quickly. She snagged his wrist and pulled him to standing, and smiled sweetly at him, looking like a chipmunk while she finished chewing. Making her way through two rows of games before hitting the corner he’d indicated, Beth found herself at a bit of a loss as they stood there. 

The only game she recognized there was Tetris. 

And she doubted…

Daryl edged past her and put a coin in each slot, looking at her expectantly over his shoulder until she grinned and moved to stand beside him. She felt like this entire event had turned her topsy-turvy all over the place. It had gotten, before this, to where it seemed as though she had a decent grasp on who this man was – had a whole long list to prove the attention she had paid to him too. But now, stealing peeks as they played, he’d managed without a word to become lodged all the more firmly within the shivering layers of her heart muscle. 

If she hadn’t already told him she loved him, she’d be liable to do it right now.

Though, the longer they played Tetris, the more she was able to get that impulse under control.

“Kickin’ yer ass Greene,” Daryl said, voice pitched low as he took out rows in great big sections at a time in comparison to her slower line by line removal that was earning her less points. “Ain’t all people your age s’posed to be good at these things?”

Beth snapped a glare at him, which was a mistake, as she immediately misplaced an awkwardly shaped block and fouled up several lines at once. Her next (and much better timed) scowl saw him with a crooked half-smile that just about managed to make her losing, and his shit talking, ok.

_ Almost _ .

Timing it the best she could, Beth focused on that dip of skin near the crook of his neck that’d caught her attention earlier. Moving quickly, she knocked his arm away – ignored the surprised grunt he made. Latched onto the unsuspecting depression with her lips, and sinking a tongue there, she then slid down to the ridge by way of her teeth. Nipping at the bone and tasting the light saltiness. Daryl could do nothing more than make another startled noise, before Beth slipped away and successfully got back into the flow of the game without making too much of a mess of her side. Whereas Daryl didn’t appear capable of even  _ looking _ at the screen anymore, from what Beth could see in her peripheral vision anyway. Blocks piled up in a haphazard tower until he was able to shake himself out of it and get moving once more.

She expected him to say something. Call her a cheater or maybe an even more colorful term than that. But he didn’t say a word, cleared his throat, kicked some gravel around in there from what it sounded liked to Beth, and went about cleaning up his field of play. The longer it went on, the more she realized how freaking nervous his silence made her. She kept jerking quick and searching glances at him, and jumping now and then whenever his movements picked up speed. They completed the first level, and still he made no kind of move to retaliate, and the suspense was building a nifty little panic room in her rib cage.

It was right around the time she’d become lost once more in the endless puzzle pieces – that he was suddenly pressed up behind her. Arms barring her in on either side as he fit himself along her back, pushing into her until her hips hit the machine and she released her own unintentional squeak of surprise. His weight was so much that Beth actually had to snap a hand up to the screen in front of her, bracing herself as Daryl rolled his hips and made it perfectly clear what her little assault had done to him. The next sound she made was a  _ whoosh _ , as all the air left her, looking about them in a panic and expecting to see some scandalized or shocked gamers gawking at them. 

But no.

Of course he had taken the time to check that there was no one else in this area. Of course, he’d have wanted to be certain, that when he rocked his hard-on into his girlfriend’s ass, that no one would see it. And that no other soul would hear the moan that came cartwheeling from her as he hooked an arm under hers and palmed her breast, squeezing and kneading roughly – his tongue making a trip up her neck before curving the shell of her ear. Knowing it was a horrible decision, and doing it as quickly as she could anyway, Beth arched back into him. Feeling the heated line of his dick between her cheeks and the rumble in his chest, and then his hand was making a hurried and scraping track down her stomach.

“Daryl,” she breathed, just barely, as oxygen was an elusive little shit at the moment. Repeating his name again when all the response she got were broad fingertips dipping below the hem of her jeans. He growled an inquisitive sound in her ear that only made the shift of her hips happen all the more. Words were clouding and flying away at random. “Think we…lost.”

She’d gotten a quick impression of the GAME OVER screen between her eyes attempting to stay open and reflexively closing – as her body pulsed in his hold like all those flashing lights coming from the machines around them. 

_ “Don’ feel like it.” _

And Beth knew if she gave him just a moment more and an inch or two to work with, he’d have at least one finger inside her already. She wanted to. Wanted all of him now that she knew what that felt like. If anything it was even  _ more _ now, if that was  _ possible _ , then what she’d felt when she had walked into his house this afternoon. He’d clearly snapped a bit too. To be risking this here. 

Her thought process was devolving into heat and pressure, caring only about how much of each she could get, and some shrill but distant part of her knew she had to get them to stop.

At least for now.

At least while they were here.

He was keeping her in place with only his hips pinning hers to the game. Grabbing, with a surprising amount of restraint, at her jaw – turning her enough for a kiss that made her lips ache against her teeth. Beth grasped blindly down, snatching at his wrist and yanking. All of her body was screaming at her to push him farther down, but of the two of them she was clearly the only one able to resist the high enough to get them out of here. 

Daryl moved away so quickly that he needed to rush back just as fast in order to steady her coltish legs that were trying to drop her on her ass. They both stood there breathing in great chest-pulling pants. There was a solid ache building in her thigh, and she distantly recorded the knowledge that the wad of quarters in her pocket had no doubt produced a bruise where he’d grinded them into her leg. 

Turning once her wobbling legs allowed her, Beth met his gaze and fisted her hands into the leather encasing his heated frame. He was coming back to himself in blinks she could tell. Her heartrate barely went down as she tried to do the same. Tried to remember where they were and who she was, to become more than this writhing heap of nerves that groaned for his attention. But despite this, most of her consciousness was in the wetness that seeped into her underwear, the shuddering that lived in her stomach and limbs, and every throbbing part of her that was honed into  _ his _ every motion and inhale. 

“ _ Christ girl _ ,” he whispered, voice almost getting lost. “I’s only,” his hands cupped her elbows and drew her closer, “only meanin’ t’ screw with ya. Like you…”

Beth watched him as the sentence dwindled into nothing. 

It might be the wrong way to think of it. It  _ might _ make them that unhealthy couple that ended up doing more harm to one another than good. But she couldn’t stop the relief that filled her, once she realized he was spiraling at the moment just as badly as she was. The touching, in all its forms, wasn’t something he was having any better luck with. 

Making one of the easiest decisions of her life, Beth nodded an answer, there was nothing for him to explain or sound apologetic for. It was clear in his face how out of control he’d just felt, how out of control he  _ must have been _ to seek and escalate it. 

More than that. 

If she were to kiss him now, turn back the way she had been and resume her position – that he was in fact capable of doing all that and more to her all over again. Beth moved to interlace their fingers, and led him without another word toward the exit. They were either going to make the time to get back to the cabin and pick up where they had just left off, or maybe…Maybe Daryl knew a spot, a quiet spot they could park the car and keep going.

“I’m glad ya picked this place,” she told him quickly, flicking a look at him and his shell shock that appeared to be dissipating at a rapid pace, if his expression was anything to go by at any rate. “I really do like it.”

“Yeah?” he asked, his grip tightened minutely on her hand as they went out the door. 

Threads of sunlight made it down to them through the broken up storm clouds. 

“Yeah, gonna have ta’ bring me back here sometime.”

“Alrigh’. Think I can do that.”

He was keeping pace with her now as they got closer and closer to the car.

Beth smiled excitedly as they both nearly jogged the rest of the distance.

This was already the best date she’d ever had, but it was also kind of shaping up to be one of the best  _ days _ that she’d had too.

**Thursday, November 23** **rd**

Beth eased her key to Daryl’s place into the lock of the door, and didn’t even attempt to stop the smile that split her face. She was unabashedly excited (and mildly nervous) for this day. Everyone and their dog were going to be showing up to her parents’ farm and she’d been up since before the sun to help get things ready. 

It was all hands on deck. 

She, Maggie, and mama had gotten everything rolling, but then Eric and Aaron had showed up, followed closely by Amy and Sasha. The amount of food involved was truly shocking. Not to mention a little worrying when it came down to the timing, and if it rained or they got hit with a cold snap, they were totally S.O.L. because there was absolutely not enough room in the house for the amount of visitors that were going to be showing up.

Her sleep deprivation mixed headily with a fantastic minor stab of adrenaline, and had her creeping her way through a barely lit living room that she now knew by heart. Down an equally darkened hallway, the thought occurred to her that Daryl might take her head off as she opened the door of his room, but  _ thankfully _ she found him peacefully curled up on the bed. 

A swirl of pride and worry eddied in her chest when she thought he’d slept through her approach, but a smoke and sleep clogged voice rambled its way out to her when she’d almost reached the mattress.

“Yer fuckin’ early.”

Hiking up her long woolen skirt, Beth eased her way over until she lay in her usual position against his back. All of her hummed at the proximity to him. Finally, for the first time in over a week they were in her favorite place, in nearly her favorite position. And timetable be damned, she was going to hijack a moment or two with her man before they had to get going. 

Retail being what it was, they’d both been busy, but then with Daryl’s other job and Otis catching pneumonia…They’d barely had time to breathe, let alone sleep or do anything else. He’d been running himself near to death, helping her daddy out in every spare minute, and she’d pitched in wherever he couldn’t. 

All the while they’d been shooting looks and texts at each other that only served to make what down time they could get frustrating as all get out. Had she known things were going to get this way, Beth was sure she’d have plucked up the courage to ask her mama to watch Auri for even longer that day they’d had their date. Because twice wasn’t nearly enough to be with Daryl, not even close, but that time in the car had been…

She traced along his spine with her hand, gliding her fingernails to the waistband of his sweats before scrunching up the fabric of his shirt and slipping into the heat below. This time she attempted to get the curving of her lips under control, tamping down the tingling thrill she got when her progress wasn’t impeded or growled at. The rise of his hip bone under her palm made her sigh happily against the back of his shoulder, and she rested her forehead there when she was able to wrap her fingers around him at last. Warm and heavy in her hand. Their next breath was synched and deep as she stroked him slowly.

“Daryl,” Beth said, his name was barely a murmur in the basically lightless room. She didn’t get anything resembling an auditory response from him, but his next breath out had some force to it that might have been inquisitive in nature. “We gotta get goin’.” 

It wouldn’t surprise her, if he could feel her next grin through the fabric of his shirt when he rumbled an indignant grunt back to her. Butting her nose and chin against his shoulder blade, Beth squeezed lightly and increased her pace just the smallest bit. It wasn’t what would get him off. In all honesty, she  _ knew _ that this was the  _ exact _ amount of speed and pressure that’d only wind him up, but wouldn’t quite get him all the way there. 

“C’mon.”

“Uh-uh,” he grated, breath scratching like a growl at the back of his throat.

“Daryl,” she said again, voice clearly teasing now as she continued. “I made ya pumpkin cake an’ everythin’.” 

Her breath huffed out against him as he really did make a very bear-esque noise and leaned back into her. Offering her better leverage, he was no doubt trying to encourage her to do the dang thing right, like he knew she could. Inhaling deeply, Beth was aware that her few stolen moments were going to be running short soon, but she’d  _ also _ been on a situational buzz since she’d woken up this morning. There were so many people at her folks’ place already. Lord knew there were plenty of them there to help her mama if Beth were to ferret away just a little while longer for herself. 

Daryl followed her movement when she pulled away, and rolled onto his back. She could just see his nostrils flaring while he kept his eyes shut. For all his stubbornness, he couldn’t stop how his hips bucked up when she released him, or the way his fingers curled to fists so he didn’t make a move to catch her. Beth drew the blanket that’d been covering him down his legs, moving a little awkwardly as she rose up and straddled him. He still didn’t open his eyes, which only made her bite her lip in an attempt to hold back a laugh. Blocky hands dragged themselves across the bed to grip her legs, and she watched in amusement as his brows furrowed at the feel of her bare skin. 

It wasn’t until she’d hooked determined fingers around his waistband and started tugging it down that his lids cracked open and he considered her with a slitted gaze. Copying the look as best she could, Beth yanked until he lifted up somewhat to help her, all the while his hands rubbed and kneaded farther and farther up her thighs. The condoms were lying on the floor next to the mattress, probably in the exact spot they’d landed on the day she lost her virginity, and therefore were easy for her to pluck up and get opened. Her face felt heated as she rolled the rubber down his length, that heady swirl of tiredness and vivid expectation making her breath and hand shake as she did so. She bunched up her skirt higher and held eye contact with him as he got the cloth of her panties out of the way and edged his middle finger past her lips.

Daryl breathed something out that sounded like the Lord’s name, and followed the middle with his pointer, crooking the two and pumping idly until she couldn’t keep her eyes open. Head lolling to one side, Beth hesitantly met each plunge with a roll of her hips. They didn’t have time for this, not really, not this pace – no matter how sweet and toe curling it was. She stripped off her black long sleeved top and pushed at his forearms until he slid out of her – helping her adjust until she was sinking down on top of him with a hiss through gritted teeth. 

And this was like the backseat of the car but more comfortable – it was their impromptu picnic in the woods – with him laid out underneath her. That same barely contained aspect that looked like danger in his eyes, but promised all the soul rending pleasure she could take. 

That she could handle. 

Remembering that day, how loose limbed and comfortable he’d been, Beth realized there was something like that in him now. That it had been there, she thought maybe, since the first time they’d slept together. It was highly possible for her to be wrong, and it sounded a little self-centered to think so, but she felt sure that that was the first time she’d noticed it. Below the frenzy of them wanting to kiss and touch, there’d been a peace in him. One she could appreciate and recognize. 

Daryl let out an unsteady breath, cracking any semblance of control or mastery she may have thought him in possession of. She rocked experimentally and watched with avid interest as his lips parted and that narrow opening of his eyes blinked closed. 

Recalling something else he'd liked from that day in the woods, she leaned forward, pressing them together from where they were joined to where she covered his mouth with hers. She scratched lightly through his whiskers while tracing the seam of his lips, gasping when he jerked an answering thrust into her. His hands on her thighs were almost claw-like, and Beth knew she was probably acquiring a new set of bruises to go with the yellowing blotch near her hip. Daryl shuddered out a lungful into her mouth, but otherwise she could tell he was doing everything he could to hold still for her.

There was a tilting wave of need that grabbed at her spine when she felt the tremble in his bruising grip. When she knew that she could tell him to do anything, make him do anything, and felt the power of that sink all the way down to her cunt where she squeezed around him until he groaned. The sound pleading for mercy, but still he remained motionless, giving her all the say in how this early morning fucking was going to go.

"No moving," she whispered, clocking the way his stillness turned stiff before he was nodding against her mouth.

Her movements, despite her commanding words, were timid and disjointed. This wasn't her first experience being on top, but their time in the backseat of her Santa Fe had basically seen her clutching onto him while Daryl did all the work. Now  _ she _ wanted to do that, be able to take him like he'd done twice to her that day. Her next push back into him did something almost right apparently. Because his hold tightened and his hips surged forward, and even though what he did felt far better than what she'd been attempting - he was breaking her rules.

Making a  _ tsking  _ noise, she reached and gathered up his hands, pinning them on either side of his head. Daryl muttered something darkly against her cheek, nuzzling until she dropped enough to bite at his neck.

"Don't," he said, but the tone sounded too much like  _ Please  _ to be anything else.

"Better mind me then Bear." Balancing carefully, she unhooked her bra, smiling against his throat where she felt it vibrate with his grumble. "Does it feel better like this?" she questioned, rolling and canting her hips, "or like this?" She braced her forearms against his chest and moved herself up and down his cock several times, panting with the effort.

"Yeah," he moaned, making her choke out a laugh. "What the fuck ya askin' me for?" The question sounded weighted and painful, his chest and abdomen shaking slightly against her with his attempt to behave. "Do it how ya like woman, just fuckin'  _ do it though _ ."

"You like it hard Daryl?" she asked teasingly, that giddiness coloring her tone as she began riding him once more.

"Know  _ you _ do," he answered, and something in his voice had her drawing back to look at him, another question in her eyes when his cracked open to check on her.

"Ya want it slower? Softer?"

"Nah," he said, shaking his head, but she had stopped moving at the sight of him. There was a layer of sweat covering them both. Beth could feel the movement, like a tide inside, as her body tried to understand why the pleasure had stopped too soon. Like maybe it would just froth and simmer her over the edge itself if she didn't figure out how to get it done, and soon. "Ain't got time anyway, right?"

"No, but-" A cry, with an equally harsh spasm, tore through any ability she may have had to focus when he arched underneath her.

Spine bowing, she dug desperate fingers into his chest to steady herself.

"Ya really want me t' stop?" he asked, repeating the motion but with more force. "Huh?"

The next snap of his hips – Beth met with a hard smack when their skin collided – and they both let out noises of appreciation. Daryl's arms came up to wrap around her bared back, to keep her in place and flush against him and they worked out a rhythm that forced a continual train of roughened sighs and cries from her that were stifled only by Daryl's neck. 

When the tempo peaked and she was certain the next sound to escape her would reach clear out to the old highway, she sunk her teeth into him again and nearly sobbed her orgasm as she bit. His hands snapped to her ass, holding her still as he used her to reach his own climax, one that had him cursing and pushing into her until she was  _ sure _ the condom wouldn't be able to handle the force. 

But then he was motionless beneath her once more, several breaths and heartbeats winding their bodies down until he was able to reach between them and pull out of her.

Beth could only manage a weak half-roll while he stripped the intact rubber from himself, before she all but flopped back onto him with a content murmur. Daryl rubbed her back in a heavy way, like he wanted to be certain of her wholeness. His limbs eventually coming to a stop and wrapping her up while they floated down from their high.

"Tell me," he said, so quietly that Beth wasn't entirely sure she'd heard him correctly.

His arms constricted mildly around her and she tipped her head back to respond just as lowly against the underside of his jaw. "Love you Daryl, love you so  _ so  _ much." The heated skin there pressed itself against her lips when he swallowed, and she kissed him in slow searching sweeps of her mouth.

"Missed you."

Beth froze, jaw closing and teeth scraping, thinking steadily in the ever brightening room. It had struck her, during their first time, that she didn't actually need him to say it back. That her telling him was as much for her as anything. And she had no idea why it kept occurring to her that she could hear something other then what he said, but that  _ miss you  _ had certainly sounded like a  _ love you too. _  Even stranger was how ok she was with that, with  _ feeling _ that love instead of having it told to her.

"Me too," she told him, reveling in the strength of his arms and the peace in her head. "We'll do it slow next time, promise." He drew in a breath, no doubt thinking to argue or dismiss the need, and she turned his face to hers and kissed him quiet.

A high pitched squeaking yawn sounded out nearby, and they both jumped and focused on the baby monitor just as Auri started jabbering happily to herself. Daryl and Beth huffed amused breaths in unison. He turned them over with an easy heave, rubbing his face against her neck a little, sending shivers along her nervous system before kissing down her collar bone to her chest.

"How late are we?" He waited for her answer while taking one unsuspecting nipple into his mouth, circling it with his tongue while she attempted to speak.

"Not too bad, I don't think, left ta' get you two plenty early."

"Figured," he told her with a nod, mouthing at her sternum before making it to her other breast, so it could receive the same attention as the first. "Yer mama gonna give me hell fer waylayin' her best worker?"

"Maybe," she laughed, cradling the back of his head as he sucked and flicked, twisting her back up until she was pushing at him with a groan. "Oh my Lord, stop yourself mister."

"Hmm," his relenting noise was quickly nullified by the hand that traveled up her thigh and slid past her underwear. "M' in trouble anyway," Daryl answered to her gasp of a question.

Beth's eyes shut, and she couldn't manage to drag his hand out of her until he'd sent her unraveling all to pieces again below him. 

There was a slight wet sound and without looking she knew he was licking his fingers clean. Steadying her breath for what felt like the tenth time that morning, Beth opened her eyes at last, feeling a prickle of panic at how easily she could see in the suddenly well-lit room.

Oh, they were getting close to seriously being in trouble.

Being a little concerned that submitting to a single additional kiss from him would see them arriving at the farm in time only to eat and by lectured, Beth rolled out from under Daryl and stood on wobbling legs. Auri was starting to sound less bubbly in her babbles, and she noticed how he eyed the monitor a little guiltily. That was probably for the best, because they really needed to kick their butts into gear right now. 

Thanksgiving at the Greene's was an all-day affair. Visiting and the eating of h'orderves lasting until around three, then the actual meal happened, and finally the post turkey nap where everyone passed out until the evening and desert happened. This year she doubted everyone would be staying for all of that, but her, Daryl, and the baby would be.

They'd both been able to get Thanksgiving off, which was in and of itself a kind of miracle. Then again, they were both working Black Friday from three in the morning until noon. Which she felt they stood about as good a chance of surviving as an apocalypse of some kind. So she was determined to enjoy all of today that she could, and so far it hadn't failed her expectations.

Of course, Daryl hadn't met her brother yet either so...

"You gotta get ready  _ real _ fast," she said, motioning towards his closet as she bent down to grab her bra and shirt from the floor. "I'll get Auri fed an' everythin', just scoot quick as ya can alright?"

When he didn't answer, she turned to see him gazing up at her, something startling close to affection in his gaze before he dipped his chin and hid his face. Swinging around on the mattress he got to his feet, rangy and still lightly tanned despite the lateness of the year. Beth quit moving as he came to stand in front of her, looking bashful as his darkly hued eyes skated up her body.

"Ain't got nothin' nice like that t' wear."

Her lips curved as she tugged her shirt over her head and back into place, yanking out her hair ties to redo the ponytail that was in a tangled mess from his grasping hands.

"You don't have to wear anythin' other than what ya usually do," she informed him, brows rising at his disbelieving scowl. "I'm serious alright? I just got done up 'cause..."

"Everybody's gonna be there?" he tried when she trailed off. Even Rick, Michonne, and their respective kids were coming. She'd invited Carol and Sophia too but they had their own traditions that they were trying to establish after Carol's divorce from Ed.

"No, well yeah, but mostly because," and now it was her turn to be shy, "'cause a' you."

Beth watched as his eyes widened slightly before tracking up the calf high black boots she'd borrowed from Maggie, the tartan woolen skirt in shades of black and red, and the long sleeved shirt she was plucking at nervously. Dipping down, he kissed her lightly, knocking his nose against hers when he was through.

"G'on an' feed the kit, 'll be done quick."

Her cheeks bunched with her flushed smile, and she nodded before doing just that.

When they pulled up to the farm house Daryl let loose a low whistle that made Auri trill and giggle in her car seat. There were almost as many cars pulled onto the grass lining the drive now as there had been for his baby shower, with people milling about in varying states of heavy clothing as they chatted and snacked. The tables had been set up on the front lawn this time and several of the arrivals waved cheerfully at them as they got parked.

"I'mma see if Hershel has anythin' he needs doin' 'fore I go diggin' into any of that food."

Curling in her lips, Beth reined in her smile and hopped out from the passenger seat. The two men were almost as unlikely a set of friends as  _ Rick _ and Daryl were, but she kind of got the feeling that her guy enjoyed having that  _ almost _ familial link with someone that he was almost certain he could depend on. It was super sweet, and she was careful not to let him know she thought so. No reason to get him uncomfortable if she could avoid it.

"I'll go check in with mama and let everyone spoil Auri with attention."

They'd only taken a couple of steps toward the house when a figure opened the front door and leaned out to stare at them. Beth quit breathing for a moment before waving excitedly and, Auri on her hip and Daryl getting jerked along by the hand behind her, she hustled to the steps as her brother moseyed out from behind the screen and came down to meet them.

"Shawn!" she said, and felt close to crying as she dropped Daryl's hand to sling an arm around her brother's neck. Auri mumbled confusedly as she was jostled by the hug, and Beth stayed only a beat longer before drawing back to get a look at him. "Ya look so different," her statement made his ever expressive face contort in question and she laughed. "No you look really good. It just feels like forever since I've seen you."

"Only since your graduation lil' sis." She nodded at his reminder, her hand on his chest and his slightly broader one covering hers. "Heard you've been keepin' yourself plenty busy since then though."

Her lips parted slightly when his warm gaze left her and skidded over to Auri before jerking the other way to Daryl, and it wasn't lost on her the way his normally wide eyes narrowed fractionally. She’d known this was a possible reaction from him, actually the probable one, and she’d talked to Daryl about it so he wouldn’t be caught by surprise. Fixing Shawn with a pointed look, Beth let her hand fall out from underneath his, and did what she and Daryl had agreed on.

“I have been yeah,” she answered at last, gesturing to the baby and then the silent redneck behind her. “This is Aurora and Daryl Dixon,” smiling more than she actually felt like doing, Beth took a half-uncertain step around her brother. “I’m gonna go see if mama needs anything, you boys don’t be gettin’ yourselves into any trouble ok?”

A quick glance to Daryl didn’t instill an extreme amount of confidence in her, but this is what he’d wanted, no chance of her fighting with her family because of him. 

“No worries sis,” Shawn said lightly. 

Each step to the front door felt like the wrong choice. 

Her ears picked up on some small talk behind her, consisting mostly of her brother sounding vaguely snarky, and Daryl grunting in a clearly irritated way.  She’d just reached the door when her dad came out, sharp eyes looking past her immediately before coming back to her. He offered Auri a quick tickle to her belly that made her squawk and wave her arms about, before winking at Beth and heading across the porch and down the steps. 

Sighing in relief she went inside – where she was met with a choir of voices that called out in greeting. 

“Oh my God honey,” Eric said, all but skipping over to her. “Please can I hold her? Please, please, please?”

Aaron looked over from a conversation he was having with Sasha, his expression going from comical to mildly adorable as he watched Beth hand Auri over to his husband. 

For her part, Aurora took one look at the skinny baker and began a chortling coo that had the entire room  _ ahh-ing _ in unison. There was a warm swelling in her ribcage when she saw Eric’s eyes go over-bright and his nervous smile turn blinding. There was no way to prove it, but as far as she was concerned, Auri was a great judge of character and it was always reassuring to have that theory reinforced. 

After that she went about doling out hugs and hellos to those loitering about the living room.

Once all that was done with though, it was far past time for her to get back into the kitchen and make sure her mama wasn’t overworking herself. She found Annette, Maggie, Glen, and Amy all together, and from the amount of laughter, she guessed everything was going alright. She caught some ribbing for taking so long to  _ pick up _ Daryl and Auri, but after that as they all pitched in to get the rest of the snack food out and finish up the prep for the main meal, everyone fell into general banter. 

Maggie was going to Glenn’s parents’ place for Christmas, and they all made a clamor enough to cause Glenn’s face to darken a couple of shades. Her sister was also in the middle of planning a huge summer fund raiser celebration for Negan, while simultaneously seeking employment back in her hometown. Amy and Gareth were planning to have another baby soon and Andrea couldn’t make it for the occasion today because she’d just gotten promoted to partner and was insanely busy.

Beth realized as she chatted with Amy about Gareth’s family opening up another Taxi depot branch in Atlanta, since things were going so well here, that she was incredibly glad that Daryl had elected to stay outside. Personally she loved all the bustle and gabbing back and forth, however, she could just imagine how claustrophobic the hunter would be in here now. Hopefully her daddy had been able to smooth things over between Daryl and Shawn, because it’d be nice if she could stop worrying about people’s reactions to her and him dating sometime soon. 

The rest of the morning and early afternoon trickled by in a similar way, with her taking breaks now and then to go visit with the other guests. Not to mention keep an eye on her brother and Daryl, who seemed to have decided to stay out of each other’s way. She was already coming up with a discussion to have with each of them after today was over. It had occurred to her more than once how similar the two were, they’d probably get along great if they could just chill the heck out. 

When the time came for the main meal to be served, they put the two long folding tables end to end, and arranged themselves down their lengths. Beth was surprised to see how relaxed Daryl was, giving her the barest curve of his mouth when they got Auri set up in a highchair between them. The mild breeze blew scents of dry leaves and chilled earth, all mixed with the food that stress tested the weight limit on each of the tables. And when her Daddy asked everyone to join hands, Beth’s eyes burned as she watched her man’s expression go wry for only a moment before he was slipping a finger into his daughter’s hold. Doing the same on the other side, Beth beamed at him over Auri’s dark mop of hair, candy blue flashed back at her before they were all bowing their heads.

“Lord I thank you for the gifts you’ve seen fit to bestow on us,” Hershel began, voice deeper and resounding until even the person at the other end of the table could hear. “Your glory and mercy is what brings each of these souls to be here and healthy on this day of thanks, and for that O Lord we return to you all our love and gratitude. Thank you Lord for allowing all our friends and family to be with us here today, we are truly blessed to be so rich in our company. And on a personal note Lord, I’d like to thank you for the happiness of my three wonderful children and my extraordinary wife Annette, their joy is all I could ever hope for. I pray next year sees us all here again. Amen.”

There was an answering chorus around the table.

As they began to pass around the food and dig in, conversation broke out like firecrackers and laughter was close behind. Beth and Daryl quickly became engrossed in feeding mashed potatoes and gravy to Auri for the first time. The baby’s dark blue eyes went incredibly wide with surprise, and Beth did her best not to make a goofy spectacle of herself with how cute she found that chubby little face. Looking across the goop covered infant, she saw that at least she wasn’t the only one. Daryl watched his daughter with such an endearing grin on his face that Beth had a nearly overwhelming desire to lean over and kiss him. 

But of course, even if he was willing it’d make him terribly uncomfortable, not to mention she doubted most of her family would approve – except for Maggie maybe. She made the mental note to kiss the ever lovin’ heck out of him later, and went back to watching Auri scoop a handful at a time of potato into her mouth.

“Daryl!”

Many heads turned to where Sasha was helping her daughter Becca eat some stuffing.

Daryl responded with an upward tick of his chin, broad hand patting around the table beside him in search of a napkin for his kid. 

“Tell Aaron over here that  _ I _ got that outfit Auri’s wearing and not him and Eric.”

“And by  _ her _ ,” Abe interjected, elbowing Tyreese who was trying to steal some turkey off his plate. “She means  _ us _ .”

“I meant what I said,” Sasha laughed, nabbing the turkey herself and leaning in to kiss him when he tried to get it back. “Don’t know how this man can’t remember something from only a few months back.”

“Ok,” Aaron began, clearly looking to defend himself. “First of all, it is closer to like  _ six _ now, and I know it was some kind of bright colored… _ something _ .”

Eric looked at his husband in slight exasperation.

“Look at it though!” Sasha demanded, smile flashing brilliantly along with several others that were tuned into the discussion. Beth noticed her brother’s mouth ticking up spasmodically like he couldn’t seem to help it. “It’s covered in Care Bears. You  _ know _ I had a whole Care Bear theme going on. Did I not?” She looked at Beth for confirmation, brows stretched up near her hairline.

Everyone turned to Beth for an answer, even Daryl, who she was pretty sure knew it already but preferred to let her do the talking.

“Sorry Aaron.”

Her apology was met with a groan from one person and a delighted cheer from another as Aaron glared halfheartedly at Eric, but only got a glass of milk waved at him dismissively.

“Don’t even,” the baker said, completely unconcerned. “I tried to tell you. Ours was Wreck It Ralph, you know how much I love Venelope.”

“Dang it.” Beth barely heard the mutter over the chatter as Aaron nodded. “The glitch, right.”

“Daryl honey,” her mama called quietly, people breaking off into different conversations all around them. “How’s that bassinet working out? Still alright?”

Daryl bobbed a head nod in answer before responding. “Yeah, but m’gonna get ‘er a’ crib for Christmas. Doc says she might be thinkin’ a’ rollin’ over an’ stuff soon. Figure I better get her into something a little more stationary.” 

She knew it was ridiculous, and that he’d mutter many obscenities at her if she said it aloud, but Beth couldn’t help but be a little proud of him. This kind of thing was not in his regular wheel house, and while he was holding his body in a way that told her he was nowhere in the vicinity of being truly at ease – he was trying so hard to be a part of everything going on anyway. 

The rest of the meal went on without incident and she was glad to see that Rick’s son, Carl, and Michonne’s younger boy, Andre, appeared to be becoming fast friends. The two eating quickly and then asking if they could go investigate the farm, which was allowed – as long as they stayed close. After that all the adults chatted until it felt like it was getting later on in the day and cleanup started to happen. Everyone joined together to stop Annette from doing any of it, and as Beth’s daddy was always quick to point out – 

Many hands made light work.

It was around five, that Beth found herself laid out on her side, on top of a few blankets in the barn – a heavy patchwork quilt riding low on her arm as it covered the three of them. Daryl across from her and Auri between them, the baby already asleep and snoring lightly. Like during the prayer, Aurora held a finger from each of them, their nail beds and knuckles grazing now and again with each small exhale. The turkey-coma was quickly weighing down her eyelids, and Beth blinked lazily at the man who was making a careful study of her features. 

“Ya never told me ya know,” she whispered, drawing his gaze to hers. Daryl hummed in question, a few strands of his hair threatening to obscure his face. “’Bout the arcade, how ya ended up likin’ it so much.”

“Hmph,” he answered, jaw quirking to the side before he decided to continue. “Was a lil’ place in m’hometown, not even an arcade or nothin’, jus’ a’ market with a’ couple’a games in it.” He scooted a bit closer, curving his body around Aurora, and Beth found herself instinctively doing the same. “Anytime I couldn’ be in the woods ‘cause the weather, or’d missed school ‘cause a’ m-” he swallowed down the rest of it and his focus slipped away from her momentarily to the sleeping baby. She felt a frost covered anger in her gut, bowed her body even more until their knees touched. Blue came back up to meet hers and he nodded the smallest amount before going on. “I’d save up all the change I could find, hid it in an old coffee tin out where no one would find it, an’ when one a’ them days rolled around I went in and spent the day there. Ole’ man that owned the place didn’t hassle me, long as I had the coins t’ play an’ didn’t beat on the machines too much when I lost.”

“Ya felt safe there?”

Daryl’s face scrunched uncomfortably but he managed to hold her sight as he nodded.

“Only lasted couple’a years, old man Crenshaw died durin’ a bad winter. Bank took the store, closed it down, sold all the shit inside including those games.”

They were quiet for a while, feeling the warmth build inside this small pocket of world they’d constructed.

“You’ll take me back there right?” she asked through a yawn. “To the arcade?”

“Arcade, meadow,” he listed, going back to tracing the sweep of her cheekbone, the flare of her upper lip. “Wherever.”

She was incredibly pleased all of a sudden that they’d been forced to take their nap here. Had they tried to do a similar set up in the house, they would have no doubt been tripped over – there not being too many patches of floor large enough to house the three of them. She’d voiced a concern about having Auri out in the slightly chilly building, amongst all the hay and animals. The little girl’s health was something that rode central in Beth’s mind at all times, and she wasn’t sure if the barn would be alright for her respiratory system. But Daryl had shaken his head, said he’d grown up around a lot worse and faired ok. 

So here they were. 

A lot more people than she’d expected to had chosen to stay and nap – her bedroom had been volunteered to house some of the guests. Though honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if she found out it was Daryl’s idea that that had happened.

Which was fine by her.

He was back to looking mostly peaceful.

Which was definitely something that she felt echoed within herself.

Auri kept a surprisingly sure hold on the both of them, and Beth watched Daryl’s eyes slide along her face until the warm food in her belly, the long hours of the day, and the steady beat of her heart lulled her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback welcome


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle's out! Christmas with the Dixon's y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Thanks to everyone and their amazing support with the follows, reviews etc. It's the Xmas chapter! It's another really long one, I know people have differing views on if this is a good thing or not, but for reference it's about the same length as the Thanksgiving chapter.  
> So I say this every time I know, but for real, this was almost completely written and proofread in a day (as in today) so I am really sorry about any errors.
> 
> Happy Holiday Reading!

**Chapter 25**

**Thursday, December 14** **th** ** & Monday, December 25** **th**

"Je-sus. Chr-i-st."

Daryl held each breath longer than necessary before releasing it as slowly as he could. His fingers moved quickly and efficiently through the different empty boxes, closing each lid without much reason, considering he'd probably end up chucking them into the trash in the long run. Had to do something though, had to deal with his irritations in a  _ healthy  _ way. Partly because Auri was in the room, and partly because he doubted he could take his possible opponent on in a fight.

Dude had just gotten out of prison for fucks sake.

"Why in the good  _ goddamn _ are we doin' all this?"

_ One more long breath in, hold it, let it go slowly. _

He imagined that look Beth got on her face, the one he'd had directed at him way too recently, that one of shear disappointment. Helped chill him the hell out a little before turning his attention to the brother that he'd been so happy only days ago to pick up and bring home with him. That'd lasted about as long as it took Merle to eat all the leftovers Beth had tidily packed away in the fridge for Daryl's lunches, clog up the toilet, and bitch about his younger brother's unwillingness to get him booze or drugs of any kind.

So like, a whole six hours, and that was probably being generous.

Man was just lucky he'd paid Beth's food the proper amount of adoration before shoveling it into his fuckin' face. Turned out to be just about the only thing Merle could  _ successfully _ be grateful for. Well that, and his niece, who he was an even bigger push over for than Daryl was when it came down to it. He'd barked about boredom when teased about his inability to put the babbling bundle down for hours at a time. That, and even though it was still a little too big for her, Auri hadn't been in anything other than the onesie that Merle had done the design for. Daryl could barely manage to sneak the damn thing off of her long enough to wash it while his brother slept.

All of this he needed to remember for moments like these when he wanted nothing more than to sock Merle right in his big ass mouth. As Beth would probably be quick to remind him, he'd done that plenty enough as of late - or some lightly admonishing remark like that anyway.

"Ain't payin' fer shit, least ya can do is pull yer damn weight," he grumbled, anger peeking through his heightened accent.

It wasn't exactly like he expected Merle to pay him for anything, ever, but the second part of his statement seemed reasonable enough. Not that reason tended to visit his brother for long periods of time.

"Lil' Meatball over there ain't gonna remember this kinda thing for at least the next couple'a years, dumbass." Merle's chide was followed by a string of funny faces made at Auri, who squealed at him obligingly from her place on the floor. Tummy Time wasn't such a problem anymore, and he took a moment to appreciate how easily she craned herself back to watch them, a rattle in one pudgy fist and a spit-wadded bunch of her blanket in the other. "Ya ask me, you should fuckin' enjoy not havin' ta' worry about all this 'til then."

Daryl restrained the urge to inform Merle that he  _ hadn't _ asked for his opinion, or that their current task wasn't solely for the mumbling baby in the footsie pajamas next to them at the moment. He had faith that the pouting ass-hat with the string of Christmas lights sprawled around him would figure it out for himself. Merle was ignorant as fuck, but he wasn't stupid, and Daryl knew keeping silent would propel his brother down the right path.

Making sure they had actually used all of the many packages of lights he'd filled his cart with before leaving the super center this evening, he finally moved to relieve Merle of his  _ unimaginable _  burden. Didn't need either one of his housemates having meltdowns right before his woman showed up. Bad enough his brother was going to be around on their date day, and with everything being a little on the tense side since Thanksgiving –

"Ohhh," Merle exclaimed, falsely shocked, making Daryl want to roll his eyes. "This ain't for your lil' lady, but yer  _ ole' _ lady that it?"

"Not like m'the only one wantin' t' keep 'er happy you fuck," he groused, flexing his fingers against the stiff newness of the wires that strung the colorful bulbs together. "So fuckin' old ya already forget she's the only one cared enough to help yer ass stay sane while you was inside?"

Merle's expression darkened momentarily, and Daryl thought he might have gone too far, but it cleared just as quickly after a side glance at Aurie. "Shut the fuck up an' hand me that goddamn thing," he growled, pairing the command with a gesture toward the staple gun. As they finished fixing the final string around the window, the tool was clapped onto his chest and Daryl fumbled for it with a following glare that matched the grumpy convict's. "Should'a been you doin' what she done anyway."

"Bullshit," Daryl snapped, striding away to put the gun far out of the reach of curious pint-sized hands. "Told ya after the las' time I was done makin' that shit easier on ya."

Merle sniffed dismissively, turning like he was scrutinizing their work when in reality as Daryl knew, neither of them had ever hung up Christmas lights in their lives.

"Well I gotta tell ya baby bro," Merle began, and Daryl felt his muscles tense at the sardonic edge in his brother's tone. "Punchin' out her next a' kin ain't gonna get undone with some shitty bargain bin flashers."

His intestines got tangled around his shins, hanging all loose and wriggling like they were, and Daryl all but blacked out trying to even out his breathing. From the floor Aurie began to make uncertain whining noises - his next inhale was deeper and easier. Hit for hit, that was the Dixon way. Somehow, being around all of Beth's people had made him a little rusty when it came to dealing with assholes like himself. It was his own damn fault for telling Merle in the first place, couldn't go and rage at the son-of-a-bastard just because he'd used the ammo that'd so freely been given to him.

_ Never doin' this shit with Kit... _

Beth had gotten it into her head that if he and Shawn were to just spend time together, maybe while doing something they both liked, that they would be sure to get along. She'd suggested the arcade, and while Daryl knew it was dumb, he'd felt a jagged kind of resentment that she'd wanted him to take her pissy brother to the place of their first real date. Of course, then he'd wasted no time telling himself to shut the hell up. If Beth wanted him to try and get along with her brother then that's what he'd do.

Didn't bring it up, didn't even really admit it to himself, but he wanted to be like Jimmy in some ways. Only as far as being someone that'd one day find themselves huddled around a small campfire making s'mores and laughing with them all. Though, in Daryl's case, maybe he could just be allowed to be around all the giddiness enough to get a contact high.

Anyway.

They'd neither one of them stood a chance against her pleadings or arguments, and had shown up at the agreed upon place, somewhat commiserating with each other’s beleaguered states. Few people knew what it was like to both be loved and constantly pestered by Beth Greene to such extremes – and to most of the time like it too. Daryl had thought they'd had a pretty decent unspoken agreement. They'd stay the hell away from one another. Play their respective games for a while and part ways, tell Beth things had gone alright or whatever.

It had gone that way,

For a  _ blessed _ half hour.

Daryl realized later, sometime around when they were both sitting in the parking lot bleeding, Rick on the phone to Beth and his head throbbing like a motherfucker - his first mistake was agreeing to play against Shawn on one of the fighting games. He'd never liked them growing up. Didn't see the goddamn appeal to playing something that he, to some capacity, dealt with every day of his life. But when asked, he'd wanted to be able to tell his girl honestly that he'd tried his best. And everything probably would have worked out fine still, if Daryl had been willing to lose, but it hadn't went down that way.

Reflexes and experience being what they were, he'd felt Shawn get more and more agitated with each round that went by. Which led to the shit talking about the game, on both sides, and then to the shit talking about Daryl dating Beth which had managed to hit every single one of his buttons. And had done so better than any combo attack he could ever hope to lob back at either Shawn or the character he was playing. After that, a silver lining had been that they'd agreed to take it outside so he hadn't gotten himself banned from going back to the arcade. He'd have hated to add that onto the things he had to talk to Beth about when she'd showed up.

It would have been better maybe, if whoever had seen them laying into one another hadn't decided to call the cops. But he'd gotten lucky again that it was Rick who'd been closest when the information had come over from dispatch. And that luck just kept on going, because he hadn't really been trying to beat the shit out of Beth's brother, and thankfully, Shawn didn't have shit for follow through with his punches.

When they were both seated on the tailgate of Hershel's old truck that Shawn had driven to the arcade, and heard Beth's dismayed responses to what Rick was quietly telling her, they'd exchanged twin looks of grudging remorse.

"You were holdin' back," his purpling opponent had accused, eye working its swollen way closed.

"Yeah," Daryl spat, literally, spat blood off to one side of the truck. "Like you weren't doin' the goddamn same." Shawn's face had twisted uncomfortably and Daryl had kept going, for some reason not wanting the man that had split his face open to feel emasculated for not doing a better job of it. "You cross like a fuckin' freight train," he’d said, and gestured to the cut along his cheek bone that was actually pretty superficial. "But then you were pullin' yer jabs, so don' fuckin' act like I's the only one."

Rick had finally flicked his phone closed and looked at them like they were dumb as hell.

"Not that I'm plannin' to do the paperwork that'd be necessary to report this moment of idiocy, but for my own curiosity, who the hell started the altercation?"

"I did," they'd both chorused, turning to look at each other in exasperation before Rick's barking laugh had dispelled most of the tension.

The three of them had been smiling and talking when Beth pulled up, looking an interesting mixture of disappointed, confused, and maybe hopeful.

His unabashed ass kissing had started at right about that moment, and hadn't let up since.

Beth said he'd been spoiling her out of guilt.

Thing was, that he hadn't wanted to talk to her about then and still didn't, was that that had been the _whole_ _cause_ of the fist fighting in the first place. Shawn picking at all his raw and inflamed patches, the ones that he'd been trying his best to tend to since him and Beth had first gotten together. 

It had made him snap in a way he'd been carefully avoiding.

He didn't know if Beth's brother knew just how well he'd pegged all the things that'd had Daryl up in knots, but the last one in particular had been playing for him on a loop.

"She's what? Gonna be with you during the best years of her life, when she should be out having fun? What the hell's gonna happen when you two break up huh? You gonna be able to give her back all that time she lost out on?"

Daryl cracked the knuckles on each hand; his eyes traced the strings of lights around his windows, doing little unnecessary things to distract himself. To sidestep the pressing guilt that had never quite left him. He had all the reasons why his relationship with Beth was ok,  _ more than ok _ , to keep the crushing weight at bay. Not least of which, was that Beth herself had said he was what she wanted, and he didn't feel like it was his fuckin' place to tell her what he thought was best for her.

But still...

Things with Beth kept getting more...everything. Serious. Incredible. And with that came more guilt. Guilt for depending on her. Guilt for taking solace in her. Guilt for being her first. Guilt for fucking  _ loving _ the fact that he  _ had _ been her first. Guilt that she loved him. Guilt that he loved her too, but couldn't bring himself to tell her.

Like if he didn't admit it, he'd be left with some options if he needed them.

Because if he did tell her, that'd be it.

His phone rang and it took a few blinks for him to figure out what the sound was. Digging it out of his pocket, he flicked it open quickly when he saw Beth's name on the screen.

"Hey," he answered, feeling oddly embarrassed for how nervous and excited he was at having her close by. She usually always called when she was a few minutes away, mostly so he'd know when to run out and back in the Santa Fe for her. "You close?"

"How upset would ya be if I said I wasn't coming?"

His jaw opened in an attempt to let some kind of answer out, but nothing really volunteered itself as the silence continued. It didn't mean anything. Hell, he'd been the one that messed up, and  _ she'd _ had to reassure  _ him _ about once a day since the Saturday after Thanksgiving, when the fight with Shawn had happened, that everything was ok and she really wasn't mad at him. Fuck, he'd even made her tell him she loved him more often than just after or during sex.

_ And the sex. _

She'd tried to keep her word about having them go slow, but he'd been rather dedicated to doing things just the way she liked - often - and until she couldn't breathe or move afterwards. Rarely was he so right as when it came to what Beth Greene liked, especially in bed, and his girl liked it on top, and she liked it rough.

He still hadn't said anything.

"S'alright," he said, sounding half-choked. "You ok?"

"Pussy."

Daryl flipped off Merle without looking at him, focusing entirely on Beth's answer.

"Yeah, just wanted to see if ya missed me, I'm a minute or so away." If she didn't sound so pleased with herself, and with his reaction, Daryl might think about having something snarky to say back to her little joke.

_ Might _ .

"Merle'll be excited to see you," he grumbled good-naturedly, earning him a little Beth giggle and a Merle grunt. Walking over to the wall, Daryl snapped his fingers at his brother and motioned to Auri, telling him wordlessly to watch the baby's reaction.

He flicked a couple of switches while watching his daughter and grinned at the wide-eyed slack-jawed look she gave the bright lights. Kit made everything better, all the things that had felt so routine or boring before, were new and wondrous through her perspective. That, coupled with Beth's eternal optimism, made this year the best he'd ever had by a staggering degree. Switching his gaze to Merle, he didn't think that the old hell raiser was immune to this occurrence.

"Way ta' make me an asshole, Meatball," Merle scoffed, eyes fixed on the baby who almost seemed to shake with excitement.

This lasted until she forgot the necessity to hold herself up, and in an attempt to smack the floor in pure delight, rolled forward straight onto her face. Before Daryl could even take a step, his brother was already scooping her up, murmuring to her in a calming grate just as Beth apparently got close enough to see the cabin. A loud gasp distracted him slightly from Merle's soothing words.

"Yer alrigh' Lil' Angel, c'mon now, look at them shiny bits there huh?"

"Daryl, oh my gosh! You got so many Christmas lights, it's  _ beautiful _ ."

Relief passed through him as Auri got distracted from the idea of crying, and Beth continued gushing about how wonderful the decorations that had taken him a couple of hours to put up looked. Both his girls were happy with his work, and the tension and guilt lifted considerably. He even felt a small smile as he opened the front door. Merle followed him out, cuddling the kit close to him against the slight chill, pointing to all the different strings of lights as Auri made bird-like coos of approval.

Beth was just standing from her car when Daryl leaned down and kissed her quickly before Merle could see anything. Ducking away shyly like a schmuck when she hit him full blast with one of her biggest smiles, he wondered if this is how normal people felt during the holidays.

"I thought you said you didn't care that much about all of that," she whispered, nose ticking in the direction of the gleaming bulbs, her hands landed on his stomach making everything from there down twitch.

"Said you liked 'em," he replied, shoulders shrugging with a quick jerk, as he covered her hands momentarily with his own, pushed them a little harder into his abdomen. "Kit's a big fan, s'a good idea."

Only Beth could manage to look so thrilled over something as small as a big bunch of Christmas lights, then again, a full blown bubbling laugh was coming from where Uncle Merle was letting Auri slap uncoordinatedly at a branch of the colored trickling icicle lights. Peas in a pod his girls, peas in a pod. Holiday spirit, or what the fuck ever, overtook him and Daryl didn't stop the impulse to cradle Beth's head in his hands and kiss her again more soundly - liking the surprised little trill that vibrated in her throat.

"Y'all are gonna get hit by a' fuckin' car," Merle drawled, sounding more bored than irritated with the delay. "So unless ya want me raisin' Lil' Miss Meatball over here, I'd get a' move on."

"Save m'kid please," he deadpanned against her lips, smiling slightly at the puff of a laugh that tickled along his scruff and whiskers.

After he'd gotten the car reversed into place, he became aware of the smell of slightly warmed plastic and the barely there aroma of food underneath the first scent. Hopping from the driver’s seat, he cut Beth an expectant look as he hooked around to the backside of the car and opened it up. He was met with one of his favorite sights, bags of Greene tupperware with the hodgepodge of styles and lid colors. Along with those was a bag or two of groceries, probably what she planned on making while they were all together tomorrow.

"O-ho-ho," Merle crowed, coming with an Auri-carrying Beth and eyeing the food like a predator, one that Daryl was going to have to muzzle if he himself was hoping to get any of it. "Honey britches-" he cut off with a  _ whoofing _ noise when Daryl smacked him in the gut, "fuckin' Christ, fine then,  _ Beth _ -"

"Yes Merle," she laughed, taking a step back as the two Dixon men started picking up bags.

"You ever think about comin' to your senses and dumpin' this Debbie Downer," Merle began, dodging away easily from Daryl's ill-aimed kick. "You just know you're always considered as part a' the family by ole' Merle."

"Long as I come bearin' food, right Merle?"

"Well I mean-"

"Would you shut the hell up an' git the door?" Daryl asked, caught somewhere between growling and trying not to smile. "What's all this?"

Everything got piled onto the kitchen island (still to be properly Christened) and Daryl began piling the containers and groceries out on the counter's surface.

"Mama and Daddy are gonna stay with Maggie up in Atlanta until Christmas," she explained, passing the baby back to Merle before swatting Daryl's hands away. "They've been meaning to, since she moved up there, and now that she's planning to move back..."

She finished with a shrug and a grin.

He was about to ask her why she hadn’t chose to go too, if only to hear what he already knew, but she fixed him with a look that promised a decent ribbing if he did. Considering Merle was still very much in attendance, Daryl decided to offer her a bobbing nod instead, gathering up the plastic bags as a way to hide his twitching mouth. 

If her folks were out of town, then there was next to no reason why she couldn’t be staying  _ with him _ until they got back. Sure, his loud, smelly, jackass of a brother was around too now, but still…All the prospective sleepovers made him toasty from cheeks to toes, and he spent an extra second or two while shoving the bags underneath the sink, to use later, before straightening and getting back into the conversation.

“So mama wanted to make sure that we all didn’t starve without her of course,” she said, tossing him another knowing look, understanding that he’d appreciate this show of goodwill on Annette’s behalf. He’d caught a fair amount of flak from both her parents, about his run in with Shawn, but apparently the guy had stepped up and done what he could to take most of the blame.

_ Decent _ little asshole Shawn Greene was shaping up to be.

“And the rest?” Merle asked, eyeing the ingredients that were being meticulously put away in fridge and cupboard. 

“I figured tomorrow  _ we _ ,” Beth encompassed all of them with a wave of her hand, “could make a couple’a batches of cookies and take it easy ya know? Get some down time.”

If it had been the two of them, he would have been nodding already. As it was though, Daryl chewed on his bottom lip for the quarter of a second it took Merle to start snickering.

“Bakin’ cookies?” he scoffed, stocky frame leaning for support with one hand on the island while he guffawed once more to himself. Auri still tucked in close to his chest. “Angel, Dixon’s don’t bake or cook nothin’ we can’t get five t’ ten for, ya gettin’ me?” His laughing eyes landed on Daryl, who felt his hackles rise minutely. “Ya been goin’ all Martha Stuart over here Darlina?”

Before he could bite back a reply, Beth was already speaking – hands on her hips and everything.

“You listen here Merle Dixon,” she started, and Daryl watched as Auri went from seeming moments away from sleep to wide awake at Beth’s unhappy tone. “If you  _ don’t _ help bake cookies with us, then  _ not only _ will you not get any of ‘em, but you aren’t touchin’ not one a’ them containers of food I brought.  _ And _ you won’t be eatin’ any of the stuffed shells I’m plannin’ to make for tomorrow’s dinner.”

Just the mention of them flooded Daryl’s mouth with saliva, and it took everything in him not to chuckle at Merle’s stormy expression. On one hand, he really wanted the two of them to get along, on the other, one less mouth eating his shells was never a bad thing. His brother looked at him for either support or explanation as to what had suddenly happened to the sweet, eager to please, woman they’d had in front of them moments ago. 

To Daryl that just said his big brother had been getting off easy with those care packages, and dues were about to be paid.

“Nah man,” Daryl answered the unspoken question, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest with a shake of his head. “Don’ take that shit from her. Girl’s half your size an’ almost a’ quarter yer age.” His exaggerated goading earned him a steady glare from Merle, and a pinch to his side from Beth. 

“Ain’t bakin’ shit,” Merle stated flatly, earning himself a plaintive whine from Auri, who patted his chest restlessly with one hand, the beginnings of angry bubbles vibrating her pouting lips.

“Suit yourself,” Beth replied, just as directly, and for some odd reason Daryl found it hard to ignore how good she looked – all no nonsense and sure of herself like she was. 

The kit started crying more and in earnest, and without missing a beat Beth took her from Merle, the two trading irritated looks as the baby was willingly handed over. The brothers watched as the two girls disappeared down the hallway. Daryl couldn’t quite quit the curve of his mouth at the other man’s heavy browed scowl. 

Shit sakes, Merle had been in every kind of fight imaginable and won most of them too, but he was looking pretty beat at the moment. Forget the fact he could easily take what he wanted, Daryl could see the same kind of internal struggle he himself had gone through on multiple occasions when it came to Beth. 

“Git that fuckin’ shit eatin’ grin off yer face you prick,” Merle growled, stomping over to the fridge, only to growl again when the strongest drink he found inside was Coca-Cola.

“Fuck off,” he replied easily. “Ain’t my fault you always gotta make things harder than they gotta be.”

“M’not fuckin’ losin’  _ my _ sack over some bi-” Merle quickly cut himself off, making a frustrated noise at Daryl’s grunt of warning. “It’s not happenin’ an’ that’s it.”

He thought about leaving it there. Meant more food for him and more quality time with his woman which was right up his alley, but then it’d also cause awkward friction between the two of them and he didn’t want to put Auri  _ or _ himself through that bullshit.   

“Look,” he began, dropping his volume considerably. “All she really wants ya t’do is stand in the fuckin’ kitchen while she does all the damn work and talk to her a bit ok?”

Merle’s brows pinched in confusion. “But she-”

“Don’ matter jus’ shut the fuck up an’ listen,” Daryl muttered, hearing Beth’s lullaby of Bruno Mars’ songs dip in volume as the kit drifted off. “Ain’t m’first rodeo with her an’ bakin’ alrigh’? Last time she had me dump in the chocolate chips, time before that I shook some shit over a sugar cookie - I said fuckin’ shut it – an’ that’s it. S’not worth gettin’ yer back up about an’ it’s worth it.”

“Them shells real good huh?” his brother asked after a moment’s consideration. Daryl exhaled sharply through his nose, nodding a quick confirmation. “She let ya eat the leftover batter?” This time it was Daryl’s turn to give his brother a disbelieving look that made the older man distinctly uncomfortable. “Mama used t’do that.” Daryl opened his mouth, something twisting hard in his ribcage. He had zero memory of their mother ever taking the time to bake or cook much of anything. It was one of the many things their old man beat the fuck out of her for – not that the bastard needed a reason. Merle shook his head hard, bringing Daryl up short. “She’d stopped, time you was born.”

Darkness and pain swirled just out of reach, and he watched his brother take a hard swig of Coke, clearly wishing it was something with a harder edge. The kitchen turned a type quiet that made him think of winter nights shivering on damp couch cushions, praying the beast asleep in the broke-down recliner didn’t wake up and whoop him for the too loud chattering of his teeth. A long ethereal note broke the silence and the two men took unsteady breaths as the note drifted lower and faded.

He cleared his throat, a foul taste in his mouth withering like the quiet had.

“Yeah, yeah she does,” he answered at last, crossing the space to the fridge in a jerking stride to get his own drink. “An’ if ya don’ piss her off too much she might bake ya cake or somethin’ for Christmas too.”

“We’re a couple’a fuckin’ chumps, ya know that right?” Merle asked, officially sounding sulky with his defeat.

“Well fed ones though,” Daryl muttered back, just as Beth came back down the hallway. “Merle’s gonna help.”

She paused momentarily, blinking at each of them in surprise.

“Long as I get the extra batter,” Merle informed them, tone brooking no argument. Daryl snorted at his brother’s look of surprise when Beth was suddenly attached to his torso, skinny arms bear hugging around his barrel chest. Once she’d released him, Merle took all of a second to get back to being himself, winking at her and gesturing vaguely to her and the kitchen. “Happy to help honey britches, willin’  _ t’lick your spoon _ anytime.”

He then chortled right through Beth walloping him in the side and Daryl’s humorless glare. 

Maybe Beth’s outlook on familial violence would change by the time tomorrow was over.

After all,  _ her _ brother clearly wasn’t the only one that deserved a good ass kicking.

**Monday, December 25** **th**

Daryl woke slowly to something trying to burrow discreetly into his spine. Chilly little pinpricks of contact highlighting where different parts of Beth met his back. Her nose between his shoulder blades, her hands clenched and wedged between her stomach and his lower back, feet wiggling themselves between his legs. 

Getting cold wasn’t really something he’d had to deal with in any serious capacity for a while. 

He’d finally stopped leaving his bedroom window open though, when he realized that even his body heat coupled with the blanket on his bed wasn’t keeping her warm enough. Of course, he’d also told her stubborn ass to wake him up if she got too cold, that he’d wrap himself around her or get another quilt or something. 

His next breath out caught against the sides of his throat, and her furtive movements stilled immediately. He waited, for some strange reason getting a kick out of feeling her unbearably slow actions, each one adhering her a little more to him. And just because he was, in fact an asshole, once it felt like she was almost completely flush against him he sighed and curled into more of a fetal position – all but undoing all her hard-won progress. 

The last week and a half had been something out of a dream, one he hadn’t even thought of himself as capable of having, let alone living. The four of them made a good little unit, and things might be a little cramped, what with Merle being himself, but all in all things had been good. Real good. And he knew it wouldn’t last, but Daryl figured if he could just hold onto the memories they’d made, he’d have something to remember when it all went to shit. 

A trembling in the mattress brought him back, made him huff out a breath at her unwillingness to  _ disturb _ him. Made him wonder too. If she wasn’t about to risk a little thing, like waking him up when she was clearly uncomfortable…Would she have what it would take to break up with him? If what Shawn had said held any kind of water, which Daryl knew it did. Did that mean it’d be up to him to do what needed done? 

_ Christmas morning ain’t the time to be thinkin’ this shit. _

Forcing it from his mind, Daryl turned over, careful not to elbow the shivering woman beside him in the face as he did so. It was almost pitch black in the room. He could barely make out a pair of surprised blues in the dark before he was rolling up over the top of her. Taking a necessary moment to nuzzle along his favorite place on her neck, he began sucking there idly while rocking his hips. Between her lethargy and shock, Beth was slow to react at first, but then he felt her wrap around him – kind of like he should have been allowed to do to her before she  _ ever _ started shivering behind him.

“Daryl-”

“Merry Christmas,” he interrupted, breathing in that light earthy smell of her. One arm kept him propped up while the other hand went over her leg and hip, rubbing little heat eliciting motions there that only managed to make her shake harder. 

“Merry Christmas.”

“You excited?” he asked, shifting his weight to begin the same warming scrubbing process on her other side. Beth’s breath caught and Daryl grinned against her neck. “Mean about your presents, ‘less ya had somethin’ else in mind.”

“Wonder why I might’a got that idea?” she grumbled, nipping at him through his shirt. 

“Been a’ really good couple weeks yeah?”

Her skin finally felt like it was at a normal temperature against his, but now he was feeling a few degrees over normal. Beth pulled at his hair, nibbling this time at his bottom lip until he opened up to her and kissed her with a surprised hum. Girl was always so self-conscious about things like morning breath that they kept it strictly to necks and pecks when they did stuff in the morning. 

She tightened her hold all the way down the length of his body, and the hand that had been dutifully trying to warm her suddenly clenched into her thigh. Getting no feedback that she was opposed to the change, Daryl shifted his grasp to her ass, pressing them together while she wriggled looking for more friction.

“Is this a new holiday tradition?” The joke was gasped out as he half picked her up off the bed, getting his knees into the mattress and pulling her up with him when he straightened a little. 

Ideas of what the position might feel like without so many clothes in the way piqued his curiosity to say the least, and Daryl lifted her hips easily to ride up his thighs. He was half curled into her, both hands moving to support her lower back so she could keep her center pressed hard against his, Beth’s arm wrapped around his neck on one side while she leaned on the other to help him keep her up.

“Lookin’ t’ make it more of a’ daily practice,” he answered, words panting and jagged as he grinded them together.  

“Think we could do it like this? Slow?” 

Her question made him groan, her lips against his temple and his forehead resting just above her chest. He didn’t know if they could, but he was sure as fuck willing to give it one hell of a try. The clothes thing was still an issue, there was too much of it to just slide to the side. 

If she wasn’t so goddamn susceptible he’d make sleeping naked a thing for future exchanges like this one was shaping up to be. 

He was about to lower her down long enough to strip them both, when some warning whimpers came from the baby monitor. They both waited, not quite freezing but slowing their frantic movements, waiting to see if things went full blown  _ wakeup time _ . Beth let out a laugh as shaky as her legs against his ribs, as the whimper did indeed become a disgruntled series of grunts. 

“I can get her,” she said, dropping away from him, making quite the sight laid out before him and arching back into the mattress.

“Nah, I got it.” All he could think about, as he released her and took a few moments to get his body under control, was that maybe he’d be able to get the kit back to sleep and be able to pick up where he left off.

His luck had apparently run thin though, because his daughter greeted him with a jabbering string of syllables that was then punctuated with a squeaking yawn. The kid didn’t look anywhere close to tired, eyes tracking him easily as he grabbed what he’d need to change her. Her vocalizations were running the gambit these days of every combination she could think of or get out. Beth kept telling him she was days away from saying “dada” but Daryl found himself not being overly concerned with the idea. Auri knew him, had known him before she could even keep her eyes open. Talking wasn’t something he’d ever put a whole lot of stock in, so as long as she kept smiling and reaching spasmodic little arms at him – that’s what mattered.

“Merry Christmas, Kit,” he said quietly, getting her settled on the floor on top of one of her thicker baby blankets. Auri hummed back in general agreement and he smiled slightly while getting her wiped clean. “Little early t’ be startin’ the day don’t’cha think?”

“Hmm mma,” she disagreed, and gnawed on her fingers, grunting each time he pulled them free.

“Beth says we spoiled ya too much this year, more presents under that damn tree for ya than you’ll know what to do with.”

“Mhmmm,” Auri answered again, sounding unconcerned by the idea.

“Ya think she’ll like all we got her?”

“Ehhh huh?”

He laughed soundlessly at her quirked brows, knowing there was no way she had any idea what he was talking about. But they’d done this kind of thing since she was born, and he’d gotten attached to it, having their little conversations.

“Beth, that’s who, ya goof. Who the hell else I’d be talkin’ about?”

Auri kept looking at him with a humorous amount of confusion.

“Beth,” he repeated, leaning down now that she was all good to go and kissing her on the cheek to watch her face scrunch. “You gonna be able t’say it yerself soon righ’?”

“Ain’t gonna be callin’ ‘er that dipshit,” a voice muttered sleepily from behind him, and Daryl turned to see Merle leaning heavily against the doorjamb. Before he even got a chance to ask, his brother continued the conversation with Auri. “Big dummy’s talkin’ ‘bout yer mama baby girl. Ya know yer mama don’t’cha?”

Daryl felt the air leave his lungs like Merle had walked over his chest in steel toe boots.

His eyes snapped to the baby monitor by reflex.

“Merle-”

“Ma-ma?” 

They both jerked their attention to Auri who was blinking up at Daryl in question.

_ Don’ freak the fuck out. _

Didn’t mean anything. 

Kit had just heard Merle say it. Was probably the only word from all of that that she could mimic easily. That was all. Not like she actually tied the term to Beth, knew what she was saying or what the hell it meant. But Beth, she was on the other side of the monitor and Daryl  _ hated _ the goddamn idea that she might be getting tore up by hearing it somehow. He couldn’t even dive into all the why, there was too much and his brain refused to run through it all while staring down in shock at Auri’s dark blues.

“C’mon Kit,” he rasped, briefly losing control of his vocal cords as he picked her up and stood.

“Ma-ma?” she repeated, and Daryl had to hard swallow the ass-load of curse words he felt like peppering his piece of shit brother with. “Ma-ma, ma-ma, ma-ma.”

His feet locked to the floor when he glanced up and saw blonde to the one side of Merle’s bare arm. Beth was watching him and the baby, and if he felt anxiety then his woman looked down right panic stricken. Their eyes met, and Daryl realized he was trying to prepare himself for some form of rejection. One that’d be so much worse than anything he’d ever experienced before because it wasn’t just his heart involved in it. 

Distant angry prickles were dancing down the muscles in his back, and he wasn’t sure who they were for exactly. Beth, for maybe being moments away from saying something she had all the right in the world to say – that she wasn’t Auri’s mama – even if they all knew that she was the only one the baby had ever known. Merle, for opening his big  _ motherfucking _ mouth when he shouldn’t, like  _ always _ . Himself, for getting them all into this situation to begin with…Yeah that was probably his best bet.

“I didn’t teach her that,” Beth said urgently, expression pleading for some reason. “I swear I didn’t Daryl.”

“Forget it,” he muttered, feeling hurt, for nothing he could pin down long enough in order to understand. “S’fine.”

“Ma-ma!” Auri’s yell made him jump, and her tiny feet pummeled his ribs in excitement.

Merle rolled his eyes and slid off the doorjamb, taking Aurora from Daryl, he walked back out toward the living room. “I’m definitely gonna need some goddamn booze t’be dealin’ with your folks Lil’ Angel, ya know what I’m sayin’?”

“M-er-mer?” Auri questioned brokenly, before repeating those syllables again and again.

“She doesn’t even know what she’s sayin’,” Beth echoed his earlier thoughts, but instead of agreeing, he felt his agitation rise. 

“Yeah I know,” he said stiffly. “Might as well get goin’ on the presents, all of us awake now anyway.” He went to slide past her, but she stopped him with a careful hand.

“I know it’s not my place to have her call me that Daryl, I promise.”

“Didn’ say nothin’ about it either way,” he responded evenly, shifting away from her touch.

The guilty pressure that had been making itself more and more known was trying to smash the top of his spine through his nasal cavity, and he didn’t have anyone other than his dumbass self to blame for it. He loved Beth. Loved Aurora too. Wanted and craved their little family dynamic to never change because it felt like everything he never had when he was a kid. But either his childhood or whatever made up the murky core of him had made it so he hadn’t gone about getting a family for himself the right way. Had done just about everything back-assward and now it was trying to torture him. Every month brought a new wave of complications and consequences, ones that were someday going to drown him.

“Then why are you mad?” she asked, obstinately sticking to the topic, refusing to let him stop talking about it like he desperately wanted to.

_ Because I want ya t’be her mama. _

The thought had him biting harshly into his tongue, and he winced away from her gaze. The throb was a good enough distraction. He badly wanted to reverse this morning back to when they’d been in bed together, wanted the truck-like weight to get off his chest, wanted her warm and sweet below him. Or fuck, over him was fine too, anything other than what was happening now. This crushing pain and his inability to hide from it, or hide it from her, was a shitty alternative in comparison. He had to get them back on track to how the day was supposed to have gone – maybe not the bedroom part – back to presents and all that holiday cheer shit.

“S’jus me alrigh’?” he tried, keeping his voice low. “All that stuff with Auri’s…”

He couldn’t even say it. It, or any of its variations. The woman he’d had his kid with deserved better, no one should be forgotten like she had been, but there was still a part of him that hated her fucking guts for not getting clean once she knew she was pregnant. Not that he had a leg to stand on, not that that was a fucking point to be getting hung up on at the moment.

“Oh, the,” Beth tried, seemingly having as hard a time as he had. “Must be harder to think about during the holidays huh?”

It really wasn’t.

There was hardly any memory to go along with the person, and he’d achieved the peak of self-loathing he was able to reach over the entire situation. Which made him a worthless asshole. Instead of sharing all this, he remained silent, which thankfully Beth took as an answer of some kind and let it drop. The next time she reached for him, Daryl tugged her closer and hugged her tight. 

“Hey can we cut the fuckin’ dramatics and get goin’ on these presents?”

They broke apart at Merle’s complaining, and went to join him in the living room.

Things were a little unsteady at first, or at least Daryl felt off balance for the first bit of the unwrapping. As always it came back to the kit, who took to tearing off the strips of paper offered to her like a pro. Daryl began to relax around the time Beth had Auri open a teddy bear from Nana and Papaw that was the same size she was. Everyone chuckled when she face planted into it, mauling it slightly in her attempt to give it “loves”. 

When Beth got through opening all the presents he’d gotten her, Daryl was fixed with a look that was between dismay and love. Even though she told him it was too much, he didn’t see it that way. Layaway was a godsend, and he’d gotten an account at the store up and going the first day that the place had begun offering it as an option for the holiday season. Had put, a small but far newer television, the cheapest bluray player, a handful of bin movies, CDs, an assortment of toys and things for Auri, and a couple of things for Merle on his order. 

“I just don’t want ya spendin’ all your money on me,” she said at last, while simultaneously reading the names and songs on the CDs with avid interest. 

“Said the first woman ever,” Merle muttered, he’d pulled on his new black hoodie, and was helping Aurie press the buttons on a toy that lit up and sang. 

Ignoring his brother, Daryl did his best not to fidget while watching her read. “Ya said you were about through learnin’ that guy’s songs, thought this might give you an idea of who you wanted to listen to next.”

“I haven’t even heard of some of these oldies singers,” she said excitedly, giving him a little spasm of happiness in his gut. The discs were  _ Greatest Hits _ type compilations from each decade in a couple of different genres. He’d been sure to get a couple that included some crooners, since she always sounded so good on the slow songs. “But all this other-”

“Said I’d get ya stuff to keep you from dyin’ a’ boredom while you were here babysittin’ months ago,” he argued over her, referencing the other items. “Gonna get internet too, after the first of the year. Guy in electronics said that player thing can get Netflix, that’s somethin’ you got right?”

She nodded, looking as if she wanted to kiss him but holding herself back, which he was both grateful and disappointed about. Later, later he’d get her where he could kiss her, and show her all of the other ways he could, just how much he loved her. How little he cared about the amount of money he spent on her – long as it made her happy.

“Christ bro,” Merle chuckled, still enthusiastically playing with his niece, “what rock you livin’ under, you haven’t got Netflix?”

“ _ You _ have an account?” Beth asked, sounding floored.

“Got the  _ passwords _ to a’ couple,” his brother corrected with a smirk. “Which is all I need.”  

Daryl snorted, scratching off a few candy canes from a scratch ticket he’d found in his stocking, which he hadn’t even known was a fucking thing, but they’d all had one when he went into the living room. Apparently Annette had done Beth’s for her before she and Hershel had taken off to Atlanta, but Beth had gotten ones for him, Merle, and Auri, and they were all stuffed full of goodies. She’d also gotten him some new clothes, a couple nicer shirts along with all the kinds of things he usually wore. New saddlebags for his bike since his old ones were falling apart, and more bolts for his bow.

“There’s uh, this too.” He looked up, from winning a  _ whole _ three dollars, as she handed him a smallish sized box. “It’s from all of us.”

“’Cept me,” Merle piped up again, snagging some candy while keeping Auri carefully balanced on his lap. “’Cause I ain’t got no fucking money, an’ if I did, I sure as shit wouldn’t have wasted it buying ya  _ that _ .”

“It’s from Merle too,” Beth corrected sweetly. “Especially if he’s wanting any of those cinnamon rolls I’m about to make.”

There was a brief silence, Daryl had slid one questing finger under the gift wrap covered in frolicking reindeer, and watched in amusement as the two had a staring contest.

Merle broke first.

“Well you heard her, it‘s from all of us, get ta’ rippin’.”

Shaking his head, he did as he was told, gazing dumbly at the unwrapped parcel for too long a time. Time enough for his woman to start to worry anyway.

“We can take it back if ya don’t like it, I know technology isn’t something you’re big on.”

“S’a phone,” he stated idiotically, receiving a derisive snort from Merle.

“It’s got a much better camera and more memory for when you’re taking pictures of Auri,” she said quickly. “And I can teach you how ta’ work it, got you the bigger model so texting won’t be such a pain…”

He didn’t quite know what to do. The phone was an expensive one, or at least it looked pricey as fuck. It’d been on his long list of things to do, getting a new one. The more people contacted him and sent him pictures or wanted pictures sent of Auri, the more he realized it might be time to upgrade. But he hadn’t known where to start, didn’t want to stand in the store looking like a moron either, so it kept getting put off. And while she was right, he wasn’t much into anything technical in nature, there was still the kind of thrill in him that went back to his days spent in the old county store playing the arcade games. It was a new shiny puzzle to prod at. 

Daryl flicked his gaze between Beth and Merle, not knowing which was worse, kissing her the way he wanted to in front of his brother, or chickening out and giving her some half-assed thank you. Knowing him like they both did, he felt his cheeks heat up when his brother rolled his eyes. Merle placed one censoring hand in front of Auri, effectively blocking the baby’s view before doing the same to himself. Beth went up on her knees to cross the small distance between them, smiling at him joyfully before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I better get a whole fuckin’ pan a’ them cinna rolls,” Merle groused, as Auri leaned forward to slobber some “loves” on his partitioning hand.

“Merry Christmas,” Beth whispered against his lips, before covering his mouth with hers.

She tasted like chocolate and peppermint, and he wanted to throw her over his shoulder and take her back to bed. Thank her properly, but settled for a few deep strokes and a promising nip as he pulled back. Felt like maybe he really did get what all  _ that _ meant at last. It was this perfect bubble of joy that might burst at any time, but encircled him for now in a pearly glaze of sweetness and hope.

_ For now _ anyway.

_ Merry fuckin’ Christmas you lucky fuck.      _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things, the whole Auri talking thing, I know she's borderline too young for that to be a thing but let's think of it as a fluffy holiday miracle, you know, like Merle agreeing to participate in baking in any kind of way, or Daryl willingly kissing Beth where his obnoxious brother can see. ^.^ Lots of fluff and holiday feel goods going on, aha aha not anything OOC here at all... :) Have a good one guys and I am optimistic about having another chap of FotW out before classes start. Thanks again!


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of drama, lots of cuteness too - the regular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - GUYS! We've got this chapter and the next one and we're done! O.o Crazy! I am both super sad and also excited since I have about three other fics in mind and am looking forward to get going on those. I hope you've all enjoyed things so far and thanks so much for the support, more notes at the end but until then -
> 
> Happy Reading!

**Chapter 26**

**Saturday, December 30** **th** ** & Monday, January 22** **nd**

 

Beth twitched her lips nervously at Aurora, who muttered quietly back at her. The baby was sharply watching as Beth tucked in the fuzzy Care Bears blanket around her, making sure that the baby’s wobbliness wouldn’t send her pitching over in the child’s seat of the cart. Checking for the twentieth time that she hadn’t forgotten anything in the car, Beth waved to the elderly people greeter as she walked past. There was a feathery soft touch to the back of her hand, and she smiled reassuringly down at Auri’s solemn gaze.

The little girl was too perceptive, just like her daddy.

There was nothing at all to be concerned about, Beth told herself sternly, and for the first part of it – which was the her being here part – there really wasn’t. Yes, Daryl hated surprises, and surprise social interactions most of all, but she was completely certain that he’d be more than pleased to see them during his lunch.

And if she was totally honest with herself (which it was _hard to be_ about the subject with Auri blinking quietly up at her) the trepidation surging all gush and sucking through her veins wasn’t made up _entirely_ of apprehension.

Daryl had finally been able to take the time and focus he deemed necessary to show her just how good taking things _slow_ could be while they were together. Showing both of them really, she’d learned, from the words he’d confessed to her through gritted teeth as they’d moved together. Her whole body felt flushed just from the memory, every inch of her had been restless since she’d gotten up this morning to find him already gone off to work. She couldn’t squash the need to see him, so she’d packed up some food and the baby and headed over when it was around the right time.

All perfectly reasonable.

This led to the _next_ part she was feeling nervous about though – her recent life decision that had come to light over the holiday season.

It’d kind of snuck up on her. She hadn’t even considered it before, when going over all of her possible choices for a career. Had had no way of knowing what this relationship with Daryl and Auri would inspire her to do. But, she also had no way of knowing how he’d react to it. And that remaining a thing, the not knowing? It wasn’t an option.

Perfect storm, that’s what this lunch visit could turn out to be…

No, it’d be fine. Beth rolled her eyes at her own ricocheting mind. On one side, she was preparing herself for some kind of heavy discussion with him, and on the other, she was _preparing_ herself to not climb him like a tree as soon as they saw each other. Daryl had always called her crazy, usually while sounding awestruck too, but it was moments like these that she wondered if there wasn’t a little truth to that somewhere.

Maybe she was right, maybe it _was_ a perfect storm, but _not_ in the way she’d been thinking of it. Not a chain of events that would push them into a new fight, instead, perhaps it was all winding together to put her heart in unknown territory.

Caring for someone wasn’t something new to her. Loving Daryl, while different, had been the most natural thing, just like loving Auri was. However, something had clicked, so incredibly inherent inside of her the last time they’d made love. That it felt, as she thought of it now, like it had rewired her entire being. Which was perhaps a little dramatic, but it’d made her realize something _more_ than just how rib-crackling good Daryl could be when fucking her slowly.

However…   

He’d done things with _such_ a marrow melting rhythm, wound his thick arms behind her neck and head, their sternums had pressed together until his heartbeat shivered through her with each heavy thrust. After the heat and deep rolling force of him had filled her eyes, Daryl just as deliberately had drawn himself back to recreate that position they’d almost gotten the chance to try on Christmas. Things had mutated into tastes, sounds, and sensations after that, she’d barely felt human at all.

She’d lain afterwards, wrapped up tight with him along her back, and everything had puzzle pieced itself into a clear picture in her head. What she wanted to do with her life. Who she wanted to be, and with whom she wanted to be that person with. It was all so blissfully clear as he whispered – _tell me_ – in her ear.

Needless to say, after what they’d done – well after what they’d done for most of the late afternoon and into the darkness later on – she was all but desperate not to snap what careful peace they had now. Or, to lose that serene clarity, that was awash somewhere in all the nervousness and love driven lust.

“Ma-ma?”

Beth almost gasped as she reached one of the last aisles before the automotive center’s desk came into view, and stopped. Auri tipped her head to one side, animal-like, and her little brows furrowed fiercely in question. Feeling the heat pulsate from her cheeks, Beth laughed uncertainly and bent down to kiss the baby’s forehead in answer. And that was another thing. Christmas day had made it clear that the little one was getting a jump start on the whole word thing, and hadn’t stopped calling her Mama since then.

Things had gotten mildly strained because of it.

Only thing was, Beth couldn’t quite get a handle on Daryl’s mood about it, and it wasn’t like he was freely offering up any clarifications on the matter. She tried not to punish herself overly much for not interrogating her parents, or even Merle, about the development. She felt a tremendous guilt over it, about how much she loved it every time the two miniscule syllables tumbled from Aurora’s mouth. Also, thought it was maybe a bit scary, to be as young as she was and be a mother.

There was a lot, a whole lot of things she hadn’t done or gotten the chance to experience.

But Auri was hers, as much as Daryl was, and that might be what worried her most of all – that she was thinking that way. For all technical and law binding situations, she had zero claim on the infant. The idea that Aurora could be unceremoniously yanked away from her was soul rending – the thought alone caused panic to seethe through her. Not that she thought Daryl would ever _do_ that…but if they broke up…

Shaking her head in irritation, Beth shuffled out of the way of a customer that didn’t seem to know where they were, or what they were looking for. It was a relief not to be on the clock, or in uniform, and she had to admit she wouldn’t miss this place much. Just another thing she had to tell Daryl, that she was planning on giving her two weeks notice soon, though perhaps dumping all of this on him while they were at the store wasn’t the _best_ idea.

She kicked out an agitated grunt that Auri was quick to echo.

Best to focus on the positive, she had direction, she had focus, _and_ she had a new game that she’d been working on with the baby.

After paying closer attention since the first _mama_ incident, she’d noticed that Auri was sort of picking up other words – or attempts at words – too, and had decided they’d start practicing a _special_ one when Daryl wasn’t around to hear it.

Even Merle had helped.

And hadn’t that been shocking as all get out?

“Ok, here we go, one more time before we see him alright?” Beth pulled out her phone and opened up a picture of the three of them Christmas morning. She’d managed to talk him into it, once Merle had passed out, from eating five cinnamon rolls. They were all laying in Daryl’s bed, the baby between them with a gummy smile, Beth flashing bright teeth, and him hardly making any expression at all, and yet _somehow_ still managing to look incredibly satisfied with both himself and the situation. “There’s you,” she pointed to Auri first as always, “and who is that?”

Her finger went over to her own beaming face, and she waited expectantly.

“Ma-ma!” Auri squealed, now a pro at this new game that everyone was wanting to play with her. Little hands flailed at the phone, and deep blue eyes almost crossed while trying to concentrate on the now familiar image.

“Yay! That’s right, good job baby!” Swallowing through some nerves, Beth pointed to Daryl’s amiable expression. “And who is this?” She tried not to get her hopes up, Auri tended to answer the question right about half the time. Sometimes though, she said everything from “ma-ma” to, “bah” and even, “mer-mer” which Beth was beginning to think was Merle.

“Da,” she said now, little lungs sounding breathless with excitement after the image had apparently come back into focus for her.

“Da-da?” Beth tried again; having realized _daddy_ was a little too much to hope for.

“Da,” Auri repeated firmly, nearly nodding her head in answer or so Beth thought, before she grasped the baby’s attention span had actually just puttered out and she was attempting to gnaw on the shopping cart handle.  

Beth took another moment to remind herself that everything was going to be alright, as she intercepted the baby’s attempts at gumming the cart.

It was just…

Even though she knew Daryl was happy, _beyond_ happy maybe, with her and their little unit – there was still something throwing up warning flags for her. She didn’t know if it was the fight with her brother, of which she’d steadily berated Shawn about up until the moment he’d left to head out on his next flight, or if something else was going on that she couldn’t pinpoint as of yet. But that nervous feeling, that slithering and curling dread that she could most recently track back to the baby shower, was constricting her spine now and again. Not all the time, not enough to bring it up to him and possibly cause a full blown _discussion_ about it, but she’d definitely noticed it and was afraid their next conversation could light the fuse.

“Let’s go see Da then huh?” she asked, handing Auri her discarded binky so the baby would stop trying to taste the cart’s handle.

Aurora cooed around the pacifier in her mouth, and laid her warm and pudgy little hands on the backs of Beth’s once more.

T-Dog was working the register, face breaking into a huge grin when he saw her and the baby.

“Hey! Y’all here to have lunch with him?” At Beth’s nod, he took a step over to a beaten up little window that separated the store from the garage itself and slid the thing noisily open. “Yo _Dixon_! Your wifey is here man, wash your nasty hands and get in here before I eat all this food she brought ya!”  

Eyes burning from how widely she was opening them, Beth stood motionless as T-Dog came around the counter to talk to Auri, who listened politely and seemed entranced by whatever the man was telling her. Beth didn’t know what he said for sure, the buzzing in her ears was awfully loud and her heartbeat was vibrating her bones in a rather distracting way.

As soon as she told him what she wanted to do, the decision that he was welcome to have an opinion on but that _she’d_ determined as what she wanted for herself – and got his reaction – everything would stop feeling so dire.

Heavy blues locked onto hers through the Plexiglas cut-out of the connecting door, and she could have sworn her organs tried to simultaneously drop and tangle against her pubic bone and _also_ rip themselves to pieces wrapping around the back side of her spine. She had to take a too deep breath, just to make sure her lungs were still firmly in place, as he came through and started to walk over.

Daryl took the opportunity that T-Dog and Auri's mutual fascination with one another allowed, to drag that palpable stare of his over her body deliberately. Goosebumps swept her from nape to tailbone. When his eyes met hers again, Beth felt one side of her mouth curl, because _his_ was doing that lip chewing thing that usually meant he had very _specific_ impulses he was trying to control.

"You try callin' me?" he asked, sounding a little off center. "Still can' get the hang a' this thing."

He was in the middle of using a thick paper towel to rub off the worst of the grease on his hands, but a bristled chin dipped down toward his pocket as he spoke, and she'd known what he was griping about without the motion anyway. She lost her chance to answer, because at the sound of her daddy's voice, Auri forgot about T-Dog completely and jerked around with a squawk.

"Man," the man lamented, jokingly crestfallen in tone. "My popularity was  _real_ short-lived."

"S'my girl," Daryl replied easily, tossing the balled up paper towel onto the counter as he walked by and scooped up the clearly excited and squirming little nugget of warmth from her cocoon of a blanket. "Doesn' let no jackasses charm 'er, do ya Kit?"

"Oh I don't know," Beth began, unable to stop her slight smirk when he narrowed his eyes before she could even _get_ to the smartass part of her statement. "You seem ta' be charmin' her just fine there Daryl."

"And on  _that_ note,” the other man said, and chuckled as he clapped Daryl on the shoulder. “Y'all have yourselves a good lunch."

A rough and warm hand wrapped around hers, and Beth only had a moment to react before Daryl was tugging her down the nearest empty aisle. She whirled slightly to snag her cart with all their food and Auri's stuff in it, and tried her best not to trip over her own cowboy boots. They were in the section with the different car stereos, and the lighted bars danced in rapidly changing patterns that immediately distracted the baby that was still tucked against Daryl's side.

He released his hold on Beth’s hand just to sink his fingers into the hair she'd actually decided to wear down for once. Every bump of gooseflesh she’d had on her, sparked, and turned into a glowing campfire warmth that felt sweetly cozy as his lips pressed soundly against hers. Beth’s heart trilled against her ribs, the physical manifestation of Auri's little inquisitive noises next to them.

There was a sweeping sense of surprise as his mouth continued to work against hers, not deepening the action, but she could feel the control in each of his movements. The rickety nature of which, was enthrallingly apparent in the barely-there clicks of their teeth, in the sting of her scalp where he held her. And of course, there was Daryl himself. If the heat in her was a campfire, what poured off of him was enough to set the tri county area ablaze.

It was almost enough to make the skin of her face tighten in reaction to it –

But then he was letting her breathe, if only so that he could rasp quietly. "Ya sass  _a lot_  for a' babysitter."

Her tingling lips split into a huge smile as he said the remembered complaint. It was only moments ago, and a lifetime all at once, that he'd grumbled that into her ear - arms tight around her and almost too tired to stand. They'd been trying at the time, kind of hard and kind of not, to keep things  _safe_ and  _platonic_.

Thank  _God_ they'd gotten over _that_ phase of their relationship.

Beth tested Daryl's grip on her hair, cheeks bunching even more when his fingers flexed, refusing to let her go. "You hold on  _tight_ , for bein' my boss."

There was a rubber-mangled baby question, and they both turned to Aurora with twitching grins that were a _little_ on the apologetic side. Auri dragged her gaze back and forth, as far as Beth could tell, finding their actions thoroughly humorous. In fact, her and the baby probably looked similar at the moment, their cheeks being rosy and pulled up with their smiles. Bending forward slightly, Auri let her pacifier drop clear of her mouth, Beth barely managing to catch it before it was lost to the super center’s scuffed floor.

“Ma-ma,” Auri said, giving her a grin that hinted at teething in the near future. Beth didn’t have time to stiffen at the name, murky blues were switching over to Daryl, that broad smile widening. “Da!”

Beth’s sight snapped to his face in time to see his brows jump toward his hairline, and thunderstruck amazement completely froze his expression - slightly parted lips and widened eyes. Everything that happened in the store around them seemed to fade back into a bleary nothingness before Auri began a chortling diminutive laugh that jiggled her small frame. The new-talker obviously found her daddy’s reaction hysterical. In her case, Beth was doing some hesitant lip quirking of her own, after all, the baby wasn’t wrong – he did look pretty comical at the moment.

Daryl had been so characteristically tight lipped about Aurora talking, not too terribly surprising considering how little stock he himself put into the function, and it had dawned on her that he didn’t really have much of an opinion on it one way or another.

Which had struck her as odd, since the man seemed to be captivated by everything his daughter did, and now Beth could almost understand, that he hadn’t expected it – to love the tiny word so much.

\- Can be incredibly confusing.

\- Is fun to surprise when said surprise is something he finds acceptable.

Daryl’s eyes ticked over to hers; looking as if he were trying to get confirmation that Auri had actually said what he thought she had. Beth offered him an encouraging nod, and then he was immediately glued back onto his daughter.

“Say it again,” he told her quietly, and in the words, Beth heard the same carefully controlled desperation that he’d said _tell me_ again and again. That type of threadbare hope that broadcasted just how eager Daryl was to love and be loved, and also how absolutely frightened he was of it actually happening. When his little girl continued her bird-like laughter, his gaze switched back to Beth’s, and she could see the unsteady breath away he was from begging. “C’n ya get her t’say it again?”

“Yeah,” she answered quickly, not actually knowing for sure. “We’ve been practicin’, haven’t we Lil’ Sunrise?” Auri wasn’t paying her much attention, having decided that Daryl’s lips were more entertaining than even the dancing lights. “Here’s Auri,” she began, tickling Daryl’s kit along her soft belly to get her attention. “And who is this?” she questioned, pointing to herself next, smiling brightly when Auri’s eyes met hers.

“Ma-ma,” Auri replied easily.

“Yay!” Beth cheered like she always did, clapping her hands and watching as the baby patted Daryl’s cheeks in a mirroring way. “Good job baby! Ok and who is this?”

It was easier for her, while doing their little routine, not to worry about whether or not it bothered him, hearing Auri call her mama. Her only concern was on keeping the questions and reactions the same, so that Aurora could pick up on the pattern and give Daryl the answer he so fervently wanted to hear.

Pointing at him now, Beth waited as the baby tipped her head back slightly to peer up at her daddy, as if she’d forgotten in her excitement that he was still the one actually holding her.        

“Ma-ma,” Auri tried again, looking mildly uncertain. Beth just waited, her finger going to tap Daryl’s erratically inhaling chest. Looking at him once again, Auri was rewarded with one of his rare crooked smiles – she managed to make it unabashedly turn even bigger by tugging on his lips. “Hmmm, _Da_.”

Daryl hefted her up in a flash, kissing and blowing raspberries against her neck. Auri squealed excitedly, her grasping hands holding his hair on one side and his cheek in the other, keeping him in place for his tickling assault. The view of Daryl running his scruffy face against all of Auri’s sensitive skin, of the baby babbling _Da_ over and over again through her ecstatic laughter, it was all so perfect.

After their play had died down some, they made it back to the employee break room and got situated at Daryl’s regular table. It’d been a while, since they’d done this, and Beth felt a wave of nostalgia roll over her when she peered up through her lashes and found him watching her. Leaving the father and daughter to their own devices, she went about unpacking the Sub and ignoring the buzzing anxiety that tried to shake her hands and steal her breath.

“C’n do that,” he offered, and her lips twitched in response.

“Just keep an eye on that lil’ scamp an’ we’ll call it even.” Daryl huffed out a laugh and split his attention between what she was doing, and smirking at Auri every time the baby got a hold of his nose or gave him spit-filled _loves_ while he had her sat on the table facing him. “So your phone is still givin’ ya fits?”

“Nah,” he scoffed, as he watched her place thick roast beef sandwiches on their respective plates. “Been havin’ t’ deal with Martinez sendin’ me them stupid fuckin’ mo-gee things every two minutes.”

“Why?” Beth asked, doling out chips and not even attempting to correct him.

“M’old phone, didn’ get too many of ‘em, so the prick’s been sendin’ me little smilin’ shits and red balloons.” Daryl made another derisive sound, nodding his thanks to her when Beth passed him his plate of food. “Says since I ain’t in the goddamn _stone ages_ anymore, I gotta learn all that text slang bullshit.”

She did her best not to giggle at his beleaguered look, but didn’t manage very well when he fixed Auri with his mock glum expression and was babbled at in return.

“So I can expect to see you lol’ing in your text?”

He juggled eating and keeping his baby in place, and did so while not appearing to find her little joke too funny. Running through all the different text speak in her head, Beth began grinning more and more at the idea of him using any of them.

“G’on,” he grumbled around a bite of sandwich, “can tell yer dyin’ to.”

After explaining all the laughing ones, to which Daryl dead panned a question about whether or not all the acronyms were geared toward people sounding like _braying jackasses_ , Beth relented and told him a few of the more helpful ones that he may actually decide to use.

“You’ll probably be alright usin’ omw or uh, brt.” His blank look had her almost choking on her lunch, and she clarified while suffering a coughing fit. “On my way or be right there.”

He shook his head again without comment, and she resisted the urge to tell him that the motion was yet another commonly used abbreviation. Thinking a little longer, she smiled when a specific short hand came to mind, and answered Daryl’s unvoiced question after she got done gulping down some cold water for her burning throat.

“Think I remembered one you’d like,” she said, fixing him with a knowing smile. “Idgaf.”

His furrowed brow told her he was trying to figure out what it could stand for, but after a minute or so he shrugged in uncaring defeat, kissing Auri when the baby called him _Da_ without needing to be prompted.

“I don’t give a fuck,” she explained, smiling devilishly when his eyes snapped to hers in surprise.

There was a couple of beats of silence before he was chuffing out a louder version of his laugh than she’d heard. Aurora imitated the sound which only made Daryl laugh harder, and caused Beth to join in too, the three of them heaving and vibrating in the mostly quiet room. She didn’t even worry about looking around to see if they were disturbing anyone else in the breakroom, feeling far too pleased with herself to care.

After their mirth had subsided, they talked lowly once more about his phone, and her parents getting back from Atlanta. The next thing she knew, Daryl was in the middle of making statements that _kind of sounded_ like he didn’t want her going back to the farm. This made her own thoughts combust and splatter against the inside of her skull.

When his carefully worded sentences registered, Beth felt everything peter out to a complete stop. She gazed at him in surprise, clocking the way he glanced uncomfortably back and forth between her and the baby in front of him. Her lips parted, but nothing was quite able to crawl out, and they remained in a weighted silence until Daryl couldn’t seem to take it any longer.

“C’mon, tell me.”

“I love you,” she answered, the reply coming out as quickly and easily as Auri’s answer to the ‘Who’s This?’ game.

Her cheeks prickled when a flash of heat from last night swept through to backlight his eyes, and his gaze became that much more tangible along her eyelashes and lips. She felt mildly embarrassed at the knee jerk reaction, considering he’d obviously been referring to what she thought about the idea of them moving in together and not the other thing. It stuck her tongue to the roof of her mouth, burned her ears and sternum, as they continued clashing their blues together.     

“Ya don’ think it’s a good idea.” He followed this up with a tick of his chin like a grudging nod that hurt him to do.

“Daryl-”

“S’alright.” His answer didn’t convince either of his girls, and Auri wasn’t shy about muttering darkly at him in response. “Thought it was goin’ ok-”

Beth’s hand slapped the table lightly in order to get his attention, and he pinned her once again with his gaze while she answered. “That’s not it _at all_ ,” she told him, leaden tongue in direct odds with her skittering and winged heart. “I was gonna tell ya, but then I didn’t wanna do it out in the middle of everybody.” Her eyes flicked to the moderately full breakroom, and back to the man that was slowly tensing into something more constructed than living.

 _Idiot_.

She didn’t even know which one of them that irritated thought was thrown at before she was speaking again, even quicker than she had been. Considering the places his mind was obviously going, it was clear to Beth that she wasn’t the _only_ one in their relationship capable of making a heaped wreck out of their thoughts.

“I figured out what I wanna go to college for.” Her mouth nearly tripped over the syllables in an attempt to get them out as fast as she could. Of all the things imagined to shred his mood, Daryl clearly hadn’t expected her answer amongst all the ones he’d drummed up for himself. “Just don’t know how,” she stumbled. “How you’ll feel about it.”

His eyes narrowed in sudden confusion. “What in th’ hell would I have t’ be pissed about?” he asked in a gravelly voice, connecting the dots without a problem.   

“I want to be a social worker.”

The silence was a present and living thing, but it wasn’t as choking as she’d expected it to be. Daryl sat back a little in his chair, large hands still steadying his little girl as Auri played with her toes on the table, and considered Beth through slow blinks. The urge to babble was licking along her molars and taste buds. It took a lot more than it probably should have, for her to wait quietly as he worked through what she’d said.

Man wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly the whys behind everything, of her choosing that particular field, and why she’d been concerned about his reaction to it. Beth half expected to see him shift, like he did sometimes when anything about his past got brought up, as if he were feeling each carved line in his back. The thing about Daryl was, she didn’t ever really know how he was going to react, and got the idea that a lot of the time – neither did he. So she sat, calmly staring back at him as he sifted through whatever emotions her news had caused to rise up in him, hoping that…

Just hoping.

After what felt like an excruciating amount of time – he nodded. Eyes widening in shock and question, Beth raised her brows at him. Cocking his head to the side slightly, his lips quirked ever so slightly when Auri copied the movement, he met her gaze once more and made the same bobbing motion.

“Think they’d be lucky,” he said finally, eyes resolutely sticking to his kid, and Beth could hear what wasn’t finished but hung between them in a bittersweet way.

That he’d have liked to have someone like her look out for him when he was younger…that he’s alright, maybe even pleased, that she could take something so awful about his life and perhaps eke some good out of it. Now only the things he’d been oh-so carefully hinting at before her big reveal was left to be figured out, and Beth felt her mouth curving when he stole a peek at her.

“You wanna live with me Daryl Dixon?”

He shrugged, but leaned back toward the table and met her eyes while giving Auri a kiss to the side of her head. “Might fuck up an’ kill Merle without you there.”

That surprised a laugh out of her, the brothers _did_ seem to need she and Auri to play referee most of the time. The cabin was cramped, with all of them piled on top of each other. It’d been nice though for her actually, to have the older Dixon around to help with the baby or just for pure entertainment. Merle made everything more interesting, and Beth got the distinct impression that the off and on substance abuser was using his niece to deal with his addiction, focusing on Aurora instead of finding his next _fix_ …There was no telling how long this tactic would work for, but she appreciated how much the man was trying.

“Ya think?” she asked, squinting her eyes thoughtfully, amused when he ducked almost shyly behind Auri before edging back to look at her again.

“Ya might freeze t’ death without me,” he reasoned, keeping a straight face even as she laughed again at his antics. “Can’ trust ya t’ keep yourself at a’ decent temperature.”

Her heart felt big, like it was inflating in her chest, would billow out of her mouth at any second.

She was still scared a bit…but then, they’d been working through each other’s fears for a while.

“That’s true,” she said with a nod, knowing they were running low on lunchbreak time. “You are _pretty good_ at keepin’ _my_ _bed_ warm.”

Daryl’s jaw moved around slightly at the sound of her possessive tone, and his gaze switched to the one that kept making all the things in her stutter and start back up again. Clearing his throat, he glanced at Auri who seemed to be getting slightly restless with her position and company, and climbed to his feet in order to get the baby snuggled and snapped back into place in the cart. Beth watched him with an avid kind of fascination as he came over and leaned down to murmur in her ear.

“S’that a’ yes Greene?” All she could do was swallow thickly and tip her chin down, his heat rolling over her, and assaulting her memory with images of the night before. He hummed deeply and knocked his nose against her sensitive shell, sending a trickling of shivers throughout as he whispered. “Tha’s it then, _no takebacks_ , girl.”

 **Monday, January 22** **nd**

Monday night saw them home, Daryl just back from Rhee’s, tired and smelling like garlic and bulk cleaner. Beth keyed into his heavier than usual quietness, as she nibbled on the pizza he’d brought. They were on the couch, snuggled up together, and he’d agreed to watch _Stranger Things_ with her since she’d heard it was good, but wasn’t sure how scary it’d be. His plate was already discarded on the floor, and one muscled arm was keeping her warm and safe, tucked along his side while she half-forgot to eat during the first episode.

“Ain’t even scary,” he said, voice barely breaking her focus. “Would’a been fine watchin’ it on your own.”

Her brows furrowed as she paused the show. Things weren’t looking good for one of the little boys and she didn’t need the distraction that might make her unprepared for a possible upcoming jump-scare. They’d been handling her move-in by stages, her talking to her parents, him telling Merle, and bringing her stuff over in small waves to get settled in. He’d been supportive, more than that, it was like Daryl was doing everything he could think of to make the transition as painless as possible for her. Heck, he’d felt so in tune with what she needed that Beth had wondered how he’d gotten the information before she knew it herself.

Like tonight, Merle’s sponsor had come and picked him up suddenly, Auri had gone down without a peep, and Daryl had shown up tired but with food in hand – asking if she was up for watching that ‘stranger show’ she’d been talking about. Even with their gradual translocating of her stuff, Beth had been inundated with anxiety. It was all the regular things, living with a man that wasn’t her daddy or brother, moving out, registering for school, feeling firmly pressed into the ‘woman of the house’ position that she wasn’t entirely sure she was ready for…

But then…he brought home pizza so she wouldn’t have to cook, remembered the show she’d mentioned one time as being too chicken to watch alone, and despite clearly being worn out, he’d wrapped an arm around her even though they both knew the events taking place on screen weren’t nearly freaky enough to warrant it. So instead of shrugging off his words, and the lack of them leading up to this point, she swiveled a bit to look at him and decided to take what small opening he’d given her, to find out what was on his mind – no easy feat.

“What’s goin’ on?” she asked, watching as he did that slow roving gaze thing that made her think he was getting ready to say something he thought would send her striding right out through his front door.

 _Their_ front door.

After gliding along each of her cheek bones, Daryl shrugged and stood. She watched as he scooped his empty plate from the floor and headed into the kitchen. Hopping up after him, she treaded quietly over the new floor rugs she’d brought with her from the farm. On closer inspection, she realized that he didn’t just look beat, but dejected. She felt like such a fool, had he been this way for a while and she just hadn’t noticed? After spending so much time and energy going out of her way to make sure he and Auri were comfortable and happy, how in the ever lovin’ heck hadn’t she seen this? Realized it was something more than just him being tired?

“You think maybe,” he swallowed hard on the words, glancing up at her before bracing himself on the island’s countertop. “I might’a pushed ya int’a this?”

She snorted.

Didn’t mean to (it was unladylike for one and would have made her mama scowl something fierce) but the idea that Daryl Dixon or _anyone else_ could push her into something she didn’t really want, was funnier than she had time to explain. Not to mention, he was the last man in all the unknown universes that would do such a thing. From the severe down turning of his mouth, she knew it’d been the wrong noise to make, and that he obviously wasn’t seeing things the same way she was.

Again.

Padding the few steps it took to get her to the other side of the island, Beth fixed him with an empathetic look that wrinkled her forehead and arched her brows. “It’d be a’ first is all,” she said, indirectly apologizing for her reaction. “You thinkin’ it might be too soon?” He stared at her uncomprehendingly and she tried again. “For you?”

His face twisted dismissively. “Nah, jus’ fuckin’ hit me with ya startin’ classes an’ everythin’,” he muttered and hesitated, chin dropping and hair hiding his face. “Mean…I’d get it, if ya wanted to…” Broad shoulders rolled in irritation and she knew he hated his difficulty when it came to saying what was on his mind. “You gotta live your age Beth, ain’t gotta be all tied down while yer tryin’ t’ get through school. Lots a’ stuff college kids get up to, be hard t’ do when you got me an’ a’ baby waitin’ on ya here.”

Her concern for him was quickly and drastically turning into fear for their relationship as a whole. Daryl wasn’t Jimmy, not anywhere close, but her ex had used all of the _other_ things stressing her out as some of the _many_ reasons it would be best if they didn’t see each other anymore. Now Beth stared at Daryl in a kind of horrified astonishment as he kept tripping over his reasoning.

“ _Should_ get ta’ do all of it, an’ it’d be good-”

“You don’t wanna be with me anymore?” she whispered.

She was having the hardest time wrestling with what he said. He couldn’t possibly think that that was something she was having an issue with. It was her head mangling things, had to be. Yeah there’d been some uncertainty, but she’d…well she _had_ thought somewhat about all of the things she wanted to do…Not being with Daryl and Auri though? Her stomach cramped and her eyes immediately began to tear up at the idea.

“Hell woman,” he snapped, and she watched him all but lunge back from his braced position to wave a hand toward one of the junk drawers in the kitchen where, amongst other things, they kept all those songs she’d brought him. “‘Course I wanna be with yer crazy ass. How’s it one second ya read me easy as lyrics on a’ page, next ya act like you don’ know if I’m neck deep in this shit with ya?”

Her lids couldn’t flash across her vision fast enough to keep the moisture in, which only made her angry. “I don’t, I can’t read you! Not when you get all up in your head sometimes.” Not that it was hard, but of course he saw it, the trails down her cheeks, and of course he had to start walking towards her even as she tried to get the next sentence out through a swollen throat. “How _else_ am I supposed to take ‘ _you gotta live your age_ ’ what the hell does that even _mean_ ? What other way _is there_ to take that except it’s you not wantin’ me anymore?”

The next water-filled blink brought him into sudden proximity and he grabbed onto her biceps, voice in a growl. “Don’ I _hold you_ tight enough girl? Don’ I kiss ya slow?” Daryl’s arms slid down to press against her back, easily holding her to him so their lips were closer together. “Don’ I _fuck ya hard_ like ya wan’? Gotcha ridin’ my dick ‘til I like _t’ die_ from ya clenchin’ s’hard around me like ya do.”

Beth released a hard exhale against his mouth, and returned the quick nudge his nose gave hers.

“Don’t do this.” She was on her tiptoes and pulling herself up by way of his shoulders, almost unable to breathe for the constriction he was putting on her ribs. “Please Daryl, it isn’t what I need.” The next breath that made it out was more of a sob; his was a sigh that chased the slim channels running down her face. “If you make me go I’ll hate everythin’ about the things you’re wantin’ me to enjoy.”

She viced her arms behind his neck.

“Damnit Beth,” he grumbled, and she could hear how the words came out from behind gritted teeth. “Not fuckin’ _makin’ ya go_ anywhere. _Jesus_ , ‘m jus ‘tryin’ real hard not t’ be a selfish sumbitch right now.”

Her panic dialed back all of a centimeter.

It was quiet for a moment as she processed what he’d said. For all he told her that he wasn’t breaking up with her, he’d obviously thought it was a good possibility that she’d take him up on his offer. And that just broke her heart. It was kind of like when she hadn’t called him that day at work when she’d been upset. Daryl was the kind that took her not telling him as a shortcoming in _him_ and not in her. Couple it with a deeply ingrained guilty conscious, and that is what it got them, her crying as they clung on to one another over some friggin’ miscommunication.

“Well stop,” she told him, tone emphatic before brushing her mouth to his. “I ain’t leavin’ you or Auri.” Beth listened as the air grated through his throat, felt the energy between them begin to shift even as his arms loosened so that his hands could grip onto her hips.

He confirmed her thoughts with his next rasped reply. “Don’ feel righ’, askin’ ya t’ stay.”

Beth unashamedly pressed herself into him, wriggling determinedly when strong fingers flexed in an attempt to halfheartedly keep her still. “It’s gotta feel less right askin’ me to go,” she breathed, all the unspent adrenaline immediately redirecting itself with a desperate edge. “And anyway, how the hell am I supposed to leave with you talkin’ to me like that?”

She was weightless for the space of a gasp, her ass making contact on the counter’s top with a nearly embarrassingly heavy _thunking_ noise. Emotion addled brain being what it was; Beth couldn’t quite keep up with his motions. Heated expanse of his tongue shivering up the side of her gulping throat as his hands kneaded her thighs. When she went to wrap her legs around him – he blocked her with a grunt – pressure against her shoulder having her flat on her back with another stifled huff of surprise. The wooden surface dug against her spine and lower back and she shifted uncertainly while looking up at him.

_There’s no way this is…_

Her mind short circuited itself by just catching a glimpse of his expression as he panted in a barely controlled way that tickled along her skin and clenched her muscles in thighs and pelvis until she was lifting her hips restlessly. He couldn’t seem to stop staring at her, couldn’t get enough of whatever picture she made laid out in front of him. Too slowly, he maneuvered her to one side so that she was perfectly stretched out and presented to him like a waiting dessert –

“We got cake?” he asked, the huskiness in his voice in direct opposition to his mundane question.

Beth’s lips parted farther in confusion, and she shook her head in answer, body pulsating more with every moment that passed. He cursed unintelligibly and undid the drawstring on her pajama pants, pulled her shirt up over her chest, both with quick efficient movements. A moan tore from her throat as his fingers slid under any intervening layers and straight to her clit. She was still trying to decode the last thing he said, when his mouth was sucking in the tender flesh of her stomach, teeth nipping before he let it go.

“Wh’d about frosting?”

Again she shook her head, more adamantly this time, but she was able to piece together a little of what she thought he might be after and motioned an unsteady hand towards the fridge. Her whine was unrepentant when his hands and mouth slid away from her, and she rolled her neck to watch him jerk open the aged appliance’s door and dive for the only covered dish inside that he didn’t recognize. He yanked the lid off the container, and she knew from his slight pause that he had no idea what he was looking at. Without wasting another second though, he dipped two fingers into it before plunging the whipped element into his mouth.

It didn’t register that she’d covered her face in embarrassment, or at the very least surprise, until she felt the scrape of her lip against her palm. She was going to have to throw the whole thing out now, he’d used those same fingers to…Deciding he approved of the flavor, Daryl was back to her within two large steps, container going down by her side, and she felt dazed from not only the turn of events but his sudden sense of adventure and experimentation that she hadn’t at all seen coming.

_Jesus, Mary, an’ Joseph, but I can be so friggin’ blind._

The coldness of the beaten egg white, cream, and vanilla made her shiver. He smoothed it across her in brush strokes, seemingly fascinated with the view. Then his mouth and probing tongue were back and she couldn’t manage any concern about the scene they were making, or the contamination of her painstakingly made _Gone with the Wind_ dessert. The fingers that weren’t dolloping the light gelatinous globules along her ribs and over her breasts, were back down where she preferred them – newly saliva slicked and questing.

The whole dish had a certain amount of crushed graham cracker above and below the white and weightless middle, the smooth sweetness barely covered by the dusting, the one that Daryl was using his teeth to scrape from any place on her that it was attempting to linger. Her tailbone shot little twinging pains through her, as she arched and writhed underneath his ministrations.

The sugary scent was mixing with her own deeper one, and it was made clear to her how much Daryl liked it, when he used two messy hands to tug her clothing from around her hips and pulled her enough so that his tongue could chase where his fingers had been. Gripping glass on one side and the counter’s edge on the other, she had a panicked beat when she thought his actions were going to send her sliding off the island. Craning up she felt her back slide towards him, and his hands leave white and tan tracks against her thighs as he licked into her.

“G-haa,” she kicked out, the Lord’s name on her lips until Daryl’s were around her clit and sucking in soft small draws that lost her the ability to speak at all. His eyes flicked up, and another formless cry tumbled out when he burrowed in closer, long broad length of his tongue gliding in to rub against her folds – then walls. “Where’d y-”

His jaw opened wider, scruff stinging in delightful little points while he stroked along her slit like the wetness there was as sweet as ice cream – of course with his previous foreplay, it might just be. Daryl cocked an eyebrow at her in question but he clearly didn’t think stopping was a possibility as his dragging licks quickened. She watched as her own hand slid through the residue on her stomach and neared her mound.

“Ya see this in a’ movie or somethin’?”

The question was answered by a possessive growling noise, and her fingers snatched themselves back as he made a playful snapping bite in their direction before going back to work. He shook his head in answer while still inside her, and the alternating stimulation made Beth almost swallow her tongue in an attempt to keep the resulting moan from echoing off the walls. She couldn’t think at all after that, and he didn’t appear willing to interrupt his progress to clarify.

The orgasm wound up tight and hot in her stomach, breaking over her all at once, and the pleasure had her mindlessly grinding against his mouth that was all too willing to keep stimulating every part of her it could reach until the breath that left her once again sounded like a sob. When she was able to open her eyes once more, his met hers half lidded and heated as he dutifully cleaned the traces of crumbs off her thighs. It was possible she was crying again, but this time neither of them felt an abundance of concern over it, and Daryl just continued gazing at her as she reached down to run boneless fingers through his hair.

“Been thinkin’ ‘bout that since Father’s Day,” he confessed, throat sounding rough and tongue heavy.

Speechless wasn’t something Beth experienced too often, but it took her several attempts at the practice before anything resembling speaking made its way out. “S-since I?”

“Mhmmm,” he answered, nuzzling against her leg for a moment before straightening and pulling her up too. With slight encouragement Daryl had her wrapping her legs around him as he scooped her up and turned to go down the hallway. “S’even better than I thought it was gonna be.”

Blushing and distracted by what he was telling her, Beth almost forgot about the…evidence, of their evening together that was all over where she’d be cooking on in the near future.  

“We can’t leave-”

“Can,” he argued, with a finality that somehow made her throb even deeper than she already was. “Goin’ to. M’night’s lookin’ t’ be _fuckin’ long_ , an’ we barely got started.”

“Daryl,” she tried again, arms tightening around his neck as the bedroom door gave way against her back and he pushed his way inside the dark and quiet space. “Merle’ll get home, he could, he might uh…”

Not notice the sweat and such on the counter and _eat_ what Daryl had…

“He’ll be alrigh’.”

“But-”

“ _Fine_ , I’ll go grab it in a’ lil’ while.”

This mollified her somewhat as he let her fall slowly down onto the bed, Beth’s throat stuck closed as she watched him delve quick fingers under his hemline to rid himself of his shirt before doing the same to his pants. Determined barely touched on the amount of focus she saw in his expression, boxers sliding down his legs and long frame curving to pull open the drawer of the bedside table that’d come from her old room.

“Okay,” she said finally, making a monumental effort to meet his eyes, when the crinkling of foil was begging her to watch him roll the thin rubber along his bobbing cock. “Just, just throw it out, an’ wipe the counter down real quick ok? Should be enough ‘til I can uh, ‘til…”

She’d lost the fight somewhere around her second sentence, and sighed in anticipation as he came down to cover her body with his. Daryl shook his head, but she couldn’t respond. He was slowly stretching her walls with a relentless push that hissed the breath from her lungs and made her squeeze hard in return. He groaned as he bottomed out, and Beth was struck with the sudden urge to sink her teeth into him in reply, but from what she could tell, he was rather enjoying getting to see her once more stretched out below him.

“M’not chuckin’ it,” he said, grunting lowly as his thrusts picked up a lazy rhythm. “Fuckin’ like it, gonna bring it in here, do that shit all over again.” At her answering moan, his mouth quirked a little, made him look pretty pleased with himself. “Maybe rub a’ lil’ of it on me huh? Have you clean it off?” The idea was making his pace increase, and he was able to get a nod from her after he let his head hang between his shoulders – voice kicking out the last bit. “S’fun, _promise_.”

Beth hooked her legs behind his thighs and thrusted up into him, matching each of his motions with her own snapping contribution. Daryl reached down and palmed her ass, his slow meandering tempo cracking to bits as he drove into her until he was grinding them together and groaning with completion. Callused fingers found her clit with a hum that wound up against her mouth as he kissed her, and carefully flicked the bundle of nerves before rubbing in knowing circles.

“You weren’t really gonna let me go, were you?” she whispered, body tensing and releasing a mellow little peak that tingled calmly but relentlessly.

He’d sunk until they were pressed together, one arm holding him up and offering her a good view of his face and the eyes that blinked slowly back at her.

“Think m’any less worried about that shit than you are?”

“Wha-?”

“Ain’t gonna be another thing, makes you hurt an’ feel like shit.” He pulled his arm that was between them out, and plucked her left one from where it lay next to her head nearly forgotten. Lips and whiskers tickled along the bracelets and unsuspecting skin there, making her suck in a noisy breath. “Was just wantin’ t’ be sure,” he continued, mouth moving against the flesh in shockwaves of sensation. “That it’s what _we want_ an’ not nothin’ else.”  

“It’s not,” she blurted, captivated by the stark truth of his words and the feeling of him speaking against that particular strip of skin. His eyes opened and he turned to look at her, brows furrowing slightly. “I mean _it is_ . What we want. I want, I _very much_ want.” He bumped his bristled cheek against the clinking bans she was wearing, and Beth tried to make her jumbled thoughts make sense. “I was a little worried, but it wasn’t a _big_ worry ya know, like a’ not wantin’ ta’ do it worry.” She was officially in full babble mode as his eyes shut, and he went back to kissing and nipping at her arm. “More like how I git whenever somethin’ new happens, but I’m also real excited for everythin’. I am, _really_ am. Like classes.”

She swallowed when he finally released his hold, continuing his unhurried attentions with her willingly keeping steady for him. Daryl carefully pulled out of her, and somehow managed to take care of things while devotedly running his lips the length of her scar.

“And gettin’ more time with you an’ Auri,” she went on, fingers sliding into his hair when he finally seemed content with his prior focus. “An’ I like it, that she calls me mama.”

He went completely still.

There was something over bright about the blues that gazed in wary surprise down at her. He took several minutes searching, prowling each shade in her eyes and thought in her head, considering what he found there like an engine he hadn’t pulled apart before. She let him, barely overcoming the urge to shift and squirm against him when the slight weight against her hip twitched and went heavy. He only got as far as an open mouth – the _tell me_ on the tip of his tongue when she was already answering.

“I really do love ya Daryl.”

There was the breadth of time for a small heart to beat.

“Love you _both_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was alright, between the school and lack of time I'm never sure anymore lol. Let me know what you thought, even if some of it didn't make sense or anything, sometimes I struggle with a balance of explaining things either too much or too little so leave a comment and let me know. Thanks as always!


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fun times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Oh man, this is IT guys! My first finished Bethyl fic :D Thank you all so much for all the support and crazy enthusiasm that made it so much fun to write. So I have major plans to do an optional sequel. By this I mean y'all are more than welcome to take this as the end of this particular universe, or brave the follow up story, but know that it is going to be angsty in comparison to this story line. 
> 
> Anyway! More notes at the end :)
> 
> Happiest of readings my pals!

**Chapter 27**

**Saturday, May 5** **th** **and Friday, June 1** **st**

 

\-  _ Honestly? I miss you a lot, and wish you were here. _

He traced the lines of the letters for far longer than was necessary, feeling the weight of his new phone like a brick in his palm. Beth’s text had come back after a ten minute delay, like she’d debated on actually admitting the information or not. Must have been hard for her, to tell him something she knew would make him worry – if not worry – then at least want to fix whatever was bothering her. Not real easy at the moment, considering he was out in the middle of nowhere with his brother, hunting.

_ Hunting fuckin’ turkey. _

Because when he’d told his woman, during the fall and winter months, that he was thinking of going deer hunting – she’d whispered  _ Bambi _ and he’d spent  _ ten minutes _ listening to a goddamn Disney movie plotline. Even after she’d assured him afterward that she really didn’t mind, and that she’d just make herself scarce while he cleaned whatever kill he bagged…well she’d already managed to get into his head a bit and the holiday season had been a bitch at each of his jobs anyhow. Hadn’t seemed worth the effort when he could be home keeping his girls warm instead. 

Speaking of which –

Daryl tapped an agitated thumb against the Otter camo case covering his phone. The one that Beth had gotten him on his birthday in order to keep him from dinging up the pricey device inside, any worse than he’d managed to already that is. Mama and baby were at that stupid fundraiser thing in Atlanta with the rest of the Greene family and Glenn to support Maggie. It was basically a carnival from the way Beth had explained it, and the whole bunch of them had pitched in to set up some of the tables and cooking stations. Had spent almost the entire week he’d been off hunting doing it too. 

He’d almost canceled the trip, when they realized the two things overlapped, but Beth had sworn she’d be alright surrounded by her parents, siblings etc. That Negan hadn’t done anything other than make her feel uncomfortable the first time they’d met. Daryl’s lip almost curled at the thought of the other man. Fucker had gone and done  _ plenty _ , far as he was concerned, but like the girl said – she had more than enough backup this time around.

Another anxious buzzing vibrated the pads of his fingers.

- _ But we’re both totally fine, Auri’s keepin’ me company, and we hope you’re having fun :) _

The grunt that kicked out of him was devoid of humor or levity in  _ any _ sense. That was classic Beth. She’d gone as far to tell him what she wanted, but in a guilty rush, had backtracked so that he wouldn’t feel bad about being where he was. He wondered sometimes if she knew the kind of pull she had with him, to know that she needed little follow up messages like that one to keep him from bounding into his truck quicker than the screen on his phone could go dark. Woman probably didn’t even think of it, just didn’t want him to worry. Shit, she’d barely  _ mentioned _ the deer thing, and here his ass was hunting turkey. 

Thank Christ Beth hadn’t seen any cartoons starring his current prey – he’d have gone the whole year without tracking a damn thing. 

“What’s it gonna be little brother?” Merle drawled, while lounging in one of the camp-chairs that Beth had picked up for them during an early summer sale. It hadn’t escaped Daryl’s attention, how attentive the other man had been for the last day or so. Especially to any of the text messages or calls that’d had Daryl glaring down at the innocuous object in his hands. “We gettin’ the fuck outta here or what?”  

Glancing up, he was met with Merle’s carefully blank expression. 

They exchanged squints. 

Daryl stood from his crouching position and hefted up the nearby cooler. With a  _ whoop _ , his brother leapt to his feet and snatched up both chairs, closing them in quick jerking movements before tossing them in the bed of Daryl’s truck. 

_ Come to think of it.  _

Daryl realized that Merle hadn’t been  _ real _ into the hunting this time. Actually, now that he took a second, Merle  _ never _ seemed to enjoy being out in the woods like Daryl did. But he always offered to come along anyhow…Daryl watched with barely contained affection (damn kid and Beth were making him soft) as his brother turned into a whirlwind that loaded up the rest of their small camp before he himself could even get the truck started. 

“They in Atlanta?” Daryl nodded in answer, and Merle hooked a hand around the top of the open-windowed door as they went mudding down a barely there dirt road. “Well open ‘er up boy,” his brother grunted, as they went over a large bump, almost throwing out the never opened tent Beth had  _ also _ gotten them, “girls are waitin’ on us, whether they know it or not.”

He took a quick moment to peek at his brother, and being met with a bulldog grin, felt his own mouth curve as he went up another gear and managed to hit paved road at last. Luck had been shit anyway, hadn’t even shot a goddamn thing, and Merle hadn’t been the  _ only _ one getting restless. The first day in the woods had been nice, sure his brother never shut the fuck up and they were hunting turkey of all things – but it’d felt good to get away for a bit and decompress.

That feeling had lasted until the sun had gone down. 

When he was running over the routine he was missing out on, the one that was going on back at home without him. Dinner, with the kit trying new kinds of baby food and making the funniest fucking faces he’d  _ ever _ seen. Bath time, still Auri’s favorite thing in the world to do, they still used the tiny pink bathtub but had had to put it inside the regular one because the splashing was a serious habit of his daughter’s these days. And of course the best part of the night, bedding down, listening to Beth sing (these days it was Frankie Valli) making sure Aurora was fully asleep inside her crib before…

His woman’s arm around his stomach, sometimes reaching up for a smartass little jab at his ribs, sometimes reaching down –

The highway was pretty clear since it was still early as hell, and he slammed the truck into the next gear, part of him wishing he were on his bike for the increased mobility. He’d feel embarrassed about how desperate he felt to get back to them, if it weren’t every side-eyed look at Merle that showed his brother with a grim kind of determination as if they were heading for some kind of brawl. 

For how decidedly crotchety and set in his ways as the old con seemed to be, his brother certainly had taken to home life almost as well as Daryl had. He didn’t disappear for days on end, hadn’t failed any of his UA’s or drug screenings. There was no way Daryl would go as far as to say that Merle was completely reformed, or any dumb shit like that, but there was a kind of relaxed edge to the man that hadn’t been there before.

Part of him still couldn’t believe he’d found the courage to ask Beth to move in with him, or more accurately, pointed out the possibility of her just  _ not _ going back to the farm. And now, all these months later, Beth was registered to start classes in the fall, had officially finished her two week notice and quit the super center, and was enjoying the time between now and school starting with her family and friends. Hershel and Annette were going to pay for college – as much as they could – and Daryl was more than down to keep up on all the other bills that he was covering already as it was. 

He was proud of her, strange as that might be.

Wasn’t gonna be an easy degree, or an easy job, but she’d gone about planning it all with the same tenacity she did everything else these days. Personally, what he was focused on, was making sure she was able to do her studies without anything from what he was bringing in on his side stalling her out. Meant what he told her a little while back, wasn’t going to be something else that made her hurt, or brought her down. The fierceness of which he felt that sentiment was, right next to his protectiveness of Auri, the strongest thing he could ever remember feeling. Beth Greene was going to achieve every last  _ goddamn _ thing she wanted in life, and if that didn’t come about, it wasn’t going to be due to him. 

No matter what.

Not  _ ever _ .

Checking in the rearview mirror for any flashing lights looking to pull him over for going twenty over the speed limit, Daryl grimaced when the reddish streak of Georgia clay caught his attention. He was a little worse for wear, that wasn’t arguable, and another glance at Merle delivered up much the same. No way could he show up looking like trailer trash to the shindig that all of Maggie’s high and mighty political contacts were going to be at. The idea of embarrassing the whole Greene family wasn’t something he wanted to see realized. Plus, if it came to having words with that prick, Negan, he’d like to have as close to even ground as he could. No point starting a fight with a sprained wrist and lame leg, metaphorically or otherwise.

“W’look like shit,” he grumbled to Merle, who breathed in deep as if being pulled from his own twisting thoughts, and gave them both a quick once over. “Can’ get there all fucked up an’ smellin’ like roadkill.”

He tensed, expecting a round of ass chewing from Merle about any one of a dozen subjects, all of which would probably center around the loss of his balls. But his brother only stayed silent for a few beats before nodding something to himself.

“S’a big city lil’ brother,” he began, gesturing to the buildings that had just come into view. “Ya know where this thing is goin’ down at?” When Daryl grunted an answer, Merle continued. “Alright then, we find some fuckin’ store like the one you work at, an’ we get us a change a’ clothes an’ get cleaned up.” His brother’s grin was back and accompanied by a wink. “We Dixon’s clean up good bro, shove our heads under a faucet somewhere’s an’ yer pretty hair can dry the rest of the way over.”

“Fuck off, Merle,” he muttered, but the clench in his chest subsided a great deal, and he kept a look out for signs that’d direct them to a store nearest the park where the carnival was happening at.   

Couple hours later and they were pulling into the nearest grass lot that’d been set aside for the event’s parking. Daryl shook his head with a bit of force, relieved when the strands hitting his face were light – and as his brother had called it – mostly dry. He wasn’t totally sold on his new clothes, had wanted to get something nice, or at least something with sleeves, but Merle had intervened and brow beat him into what he was currently wearing. 

A not too deep navy blue sleeveless, that looked as ripped and frayed along his shoulders as anything he had at home in his closet. He hadn’t even attempted to fuck with the three buttons that’d do up his collar, but at least he could move in it, and wasn’t apt to sweat through the damn thing in two seconds. Jeans were a bit darker than he’d usually get them, but they’d gone best with the fuckin’ shirt he’d  _ had _ to buy – all and all he just wanted to find their girls and stop worrying about what the hell was covering him.

Merle looked presentable too at least, he’d found some black old rock and roll band shirt, and gotten him a clean pair of pants as well. A few travel sized bars of soap and the super store’s bathroom sink, and they were doing well enough for a couple of country boys, he figured. The last text he’d gotten from Beth had sounded mildly strained, and he’d almost broke and told her they were coming, but all of a sudden he was someone who gave a shit about  _ surprises _ . So he’d held back and scrubbed his filthy body faster, ignoring any confused looks getting tossed his and Merle’s way from the other guys looking to use the facilities. 

As they got amongst the booths and little eateries, Daryl noticed a few lingering looks, and immediately looked down to make sure he hadn’t either gotten something on his brand new shirt, or forgotten to do up his fly in the rush to get over here. Everything seemed to be in order, and he glanced over in confusion when Merle’s chortling reached his ears.

“They’re checkin’ ya out you  _ dumb fuck _ .” Merle’s heavy jawed smile took most of the bite out of his words, but it didn’t stop Daryl’s face from screwing up in disbelief. “Don’t listen to me, I don’t give a’ shit,” his brother scoffed, obviously enjoying their change of scenery and all the single women that were milling about. “But jus’ you wait ‘til yer ole’ lady sees ya, big bro did you a  _ solid _ , you’ll see.” 

Daryl could only shake his head again and continue scanning the area for a particular blonde ponytail and a smaller dark mop of slightly curling locks. It was stupid, he was a fucking chump for sure, but his heart was racking bone bruises into his ribs with the force of its beating. His palms slid along the front of his new jeans, leaving undetectable sweat marks, and he was going to need to stop at one of the overpriced huts for a drink soon if he ever hoped to salvage the barren state of his tongue. He didn’t know if it was the nostalgia that the familiar scents were dragging up, or if he’d missed his family far more than he’d allowed himself to admit, but he felt nervous as hell. Like he had back in the day when he and Merle would sneak into the old county fair with a pack of Merle’s friends, and he’d see all the pretty girls from class and ones from different towns too.

Wasn’t like he’d wanted any of them to notice him, or to go up and talk to them either, but unfailingly either Merle or one of his gang of idiots would shove him into doing just that. It had never ended well. None of the girls had wanted the guy that looked, not only like trouble, but angry trouble at that. They’d laugh or shriek, hurrying away in their gaggle of a group while the men behind him guffawed and threw insults at their retreating backs. It had felt awful, until he’d built up new walls to block against it, had reminded himself each time that he didn’t want anyone to get close to him anyhow.

Didn’t like the feeling.

The touch.

The chance that they’d see his back, and then he’d have to hear that shrieking all over again.

They’d almost made a full lap of the grounds, he was right about to give up and call Beth, when a very familiar squawking sound caught his ear. Both he and his brother snapped their heads to one side, locking in unison on the scene before them. There was really nothing to tell him, could be totally wrong, that the man leaning in with a smirk towards his girls was Negan. But Daryl felt his teeth clench and his eyes slit like he had zero control of the matter. The guy was tall, bearded, and grinned like he knew what Daryl’s woman looked like outside of that pretty grey and yellow summer dress she was wearing. The material of which matched what his kid was sporting for the event too. His kid – that was angrily batting away the hand of the guy who was hitting on her mom.

Fuck, his kid was smart.

Daryl’s feet were moving without his conscience command, and he knew the exact moment that Negan laid eyes on him and his brother. That charming and cheerful expression froze, and something predatory took its place. Looked like the creep maybe thought some other mutts were sniffing around his territory. While it was a given that Beth was more than capable of putting Negan in his place just as she had with Jimmy, Daryl felt no inclination to see that happen. Just because the girl could do every damn thing on her own, didn’t mean she should have to.

“Sorry,” Beth was saying, sounding anything but, as Auri continued a high pitched tirade of formless words. “She’s probably tired, I’m gonna go find somewhere quiet, lay her down for a nap. You enjoy the festivities.”

Negan’s gaze was flicking from the approaching men back to Beth when Daryl called out.

She spun immediately, and he was probably imagining it, but even from the distance they were at, he thought he heard a hard draw of breath being sucked into her chest as she completed the rotation. Adrenaline, pure as a shot, rocked through his body, and the look of shock and hope on Beth’s face was enough to send the irritation that was Negan almost completely out of his head. 

They both looked…perfect.

Maggie had ordered the matching outfits from somewhere online, and even though he’d seen a picture of them, it in no way prepared him for the sight it made of his girls. The sun lit up Beth’s winding ponytail that curled down over her shoulder, made his kit’s eyes a shocking hue that was all starlit galaxies. Both of them stared at him and Merle in surprise until Auri began to fidget like mad, little legs and arms swinging while she let loose with his favorite word in the world.

“Da! Da-Da-Da-Da!”

Reaching them at last, Daryl eased a squirming almost-one-year-old from Beth’s arms, got a sticky kiss and a nuzzle before he passed her to Uncle Mer-mer (his second favorite word for a whole  _ different _ reason) and turned his attention back to Beth. She was beaming at him, in a rapt sort of way, made him want to flush and grin all at once. Made him certain he and Merle had made the right choice in coming too. He watched as she stepped toward him, the way her head tipped back and the light touched on the rosiness of her cheeks and the flash of her teeth. Beth’s hands landed on his ribs, and Daryl liked the way it made his muscles pull in and clench, how pleased she was to see him – that just showing up seemed like more than she could have ever hoped for. 

Even though he could feel how she was leaning in, clearly going for a quick hug since she knew how he felt about PDA and the fact that Negan was still very much present, Daryl couldn’t stop from bobbing down and capturing her mouth with his. It wasn’t anything crazy, couldn’t really even call it a way to stake his claim or anything like that, but he just couldn’t stop the motion. Fuck it. Let the prick standing behind her think what he wanted, it was all Daryl could do at the moment, not to tug her somewhere out of sight and chase that strawberry cream taste he picked up from her lips. 

When he pulled back, Beth gazed up at him with another blindingly cheerful smile, and he gave her a small one in return. Yeah they might be on the far side of ridiculous, but the relief was well worth any hard time anyone might be looking to give them over it. Expecting her to step back, make introductions that whole thing, Daryl was surprised when Beth only slid a bit to the side and kept her arms wrapped firmly around his torso. Moving his arm so that it was circling her shoulders, he beat back the small spikes of unease from the continued acts of affection, and focused back onto Negan. 

The man was watching them with a smirk that went nowhere near his eyes as Beth introduced them and Daryl’s gut feeling that the man was indeed Maggie’s boss were confirmed. It was surprisingly hard for him to keep a straight face as they went through the always painful experience of small talk. Auri was laying her head on Merle’s shoulder, and every time Negan spoke, the baby grumbled in a way that sounded both derogatory and disrespectful. For his part, Daryl’s brother was fixated on the interloper like an old wolf on a newly found rival – his slash-like smile showed glinting canines. 

“So how’s the week been little sister?” he asked, putting his own overt claim on Beth, as he rubbed a blocky hand down Auri’s back. “Ya miss your boys any?”

Daryl was in the middle of internally warring over the matter of beginning to like him and Beth’s current position, and was glad of Merle’s presence, considering his brother had always been better at the vocalizing thing than he himself had. It was odd, and something he should no doubt not get attached to, but he felt…solid, with her hugging onto him the way she was. It was more than reassuring, did more than ease his mind, she made him feel like he could stand straighter somehow. Like there was no way that even his insecurities could form up a way to make Beth Greene holding onto him any kind of a bad thing.

At Merle’s question her arms flexed that much more, and for some reason, it made his nerves settle. “You got  _ no _ idea.” Her answer could have meant a lot of things, but there was absolutely no question in his mind that it had most to do with the fucker in front of them. “Did you guys get sick of hunting or somethin’?”

“Nah,” Merle lied easily. “Jus’ a nicer day ta’ be ridin’ than shootin’ is all. Figured ya might be wantin’ to get the fuck outta dodge.”

“ _ Nice _ of you boys,” Negan said, ticking his chin a little to the side. “Both come runnin’ like this, just because you thought Miss Beth here might be  _ wantin’ a ride _ .” 

Beth’s arm went from hooking his waist, to pressing a few warning fingertips into his lower back, and Daryl leaned further into her in response. He was past the days of clocking assholes without warning in front of God and everybody, or piping off and telling the greasy shit-licker to watch his sneering goddamn mouth. 

No.

He was a dad now. 

He was a guy with a girl, and he wasn’t the one being run away from anymore.

“You ride much?” he asked, letting a couple fingers slide into Beth’s ponytail. 

Negan’s grin widened into something fully Cheshire, and his gaze slipped to the woman at Daryl’s side. “Oh, I do my fair share.”

“Yeah?” Merle managed somehow to sound interested  _ and _ belligerent with the word. “What’s yer speed? It here? Or you come in a’ cage like me an’ Daryl?”

Daryl watched as Negan’s expression faltered with a twitch, as if the guy had really thought they were just double talking this whole damn time. “What? Like a bike?”

“Ain’t talkin’ a ride with hooves,” he said evenly, and his gaze tracked every blink and weight shift that happened. “Tha’s more Beth’s thing.”

“Yeah lil’ sister likes ‘em with a’ heart,” Merle chided good-naturedly, his hand coincidentally slapping onto Daryl’s back. “Me an’ my bro here are more into the two wheeled and loud as fuck kind if ya get me.”

The conversation was clearly taking a turn into territory that the politician wasn’t prepared for. He tried to keep that easy tilt of his lips, but Daryl could tell that he was no longer sure where things were going. Or, what possible traps the two  _ hillbillies _ were possibly going to lead him into.

“Been thinking about gettin’ me one,” Negan said, eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them, Beth momentarily fading from his radar. 

“Should take the leap,” Merle encouraged, and Daryl’s mind spun through the possible ways his brother was trying to take things. It was pretty fuckin’ obvious he was wanting their  _ opponent _ off balance, and was doing a good job, but Daryl always had to be on his toes when it came to Merle and his games. “Motorcycle’s the only way to travel once ya get a’ taste. Ain’t that right Daryl?”

He nodded obligingly, splitting his attention between what was said, and the distracting way that his woman smelled – like fruit and sugar. 

It was going to be a real good thing, when Maggie got around to quitting and moved back. Wasn’t like he minded showing some teeth now and then to anyone that was looking to harass his family, no matter who it was or how far he’d come from the version of himself who pulled faceless women into bathroom stalls. Maybe it was age, but he’d sure as fuck like to just get back to enjoying his low key, not-shitty, life. 

“You got your eye on anythin’ in particular?” Merle kept going, and now Daryl thought he might have an idea of where things were headed. It was petty, and a little childish, which meant it was right up Merle’s alley. He doubted very much though, that he wouldn’t play his part. When Negan shook his head, seeming for the first time like he was wanting an excuse to slip free of them, the hunter in Daryl had to question just how much the other man wasn’t used to not having the upper hand in a conversation. “Hell, don’t worry about it buddy, Daryl’s got an eye for this sorta thing. Whadda’ya say lil’ bro? Yamaha? Ducati?”

The brands weren’t actually bad ones, not according to him, but considering that motorcycles were something talked about to the point of exhaustion with the two of them – Daryl knew that it was Merle’s veiled version of an insult. They were un-American, which basically meant inferior in the mind of his moderately racist brother. The one who still referred to Glenn as ‘that Chinamen’ and disliked any machine not classically stateside made. Daryl didn’t even attempt to argue with him about all the ways that the logic was flawed as shit, it just wasn’t worth it to him anymore.

“Nah, he’d be better on somethin’ like a’ Brixton BX,” he replied, face revealing nothing even as Merle coughed and cleared his throat to hide a laugh. “That 125 model we was talkin’ about, you remember?”

“Yeah man,” Merle wheezed slightly. Negan’s eyes narrowed, unhappy to be out of the loop. “I think yer right on the money there.” He went on, obviously trying to keep himself together. “You go to the nearest dealership, you’ll see m’brother steered ya right.”

Opening his mouth to respond, Negan was cut off as a familiar voice called out.

“Negan!” They all turned to one side in time to see Shawn jog over, looking an emotion similar to irritated relief when he saw all of them. Beth’s brother shook hands easily with Daryl and Merle, nodding to them before leveling an openly hostile glare at his older sister’s boss. “Maggie says you got some speech or somethin’ that you should be in the middle of giving, instead of hittin’ on her sister.”

“Shawn!”

“Just repeating what I was told sis,” Shawn answered Beth’s hiss unworriedly. The man was for the most part immune to both of his sisters’ ire. 

“Better get goin’,” Daryl said, dismissing Negan with a head jerk toward the way Shawn had come from. “Maggie ain’t one to keep waitin’.”

Negan bared his teeth at them in an approximation of a smile, the red of his tongue flashing behind the white as he made a clicking noise. “That is the  _ God’s honest _ truth.”

He left them without much else, and the group watched until he was out of sight.

“Sorry sis,” Shawn said once they could no longer see the other man. “Lost ya somewhere around the turkey leg stand.”

Beth still didn’t release her hold on him, and Daryl decided to just accept the fact that this would be the way he’d be walking the fairgrounds today. “Yeah, wonder why that was Shawn.”

“They’re so good though!” The defense was halfhearted but pretty sincere. “I thought I told ya to wait up, how in the heck was I to know that perv was goin’ to sniff ya out like that?” Flicking a pleading look to Daryl, Shawn’s brows jumped up, silently asking for backup. 

“An’ what’d you get distracted by?” he asked, squeezing her to him and looking down to see her lips part in denial before snapping closed again. He’d tasted something recent on her when they’d kissed and Beth, bless her, still wasn’t one to lie if she could help it. 

“Ok, so they’ve got these real long skewers now that’ve got all different kinds of fruit drizzled with chocolate and stuff. Auri an’ I thought they looked tasty.” Daryl scoffed and turned to cast a glance at his kid, but she’d totally conked out on Merle’s shoulder. Poor kid, had to have been tough, watching out for everyone while him and Merle were away. “Well, she’s sleepin’ now, but it was as much her idea as mine.”

“Blaming an innocent child,” Shawn deadpanned. “That’s even worse than blamin’ your hearing when you attempted to scar me permanently.”

“It was a  _ marshmallow _ !” They started walking through the area, with Shawn telling Merle the whole food fight incident as they looked around. “He’s clearly blowin’ things outta proportion,” she defended herself with fake agitation to Daryl and his brother. “You gonna get one of the fruit kebab things Merle?”

“ _ Hell _ no,” the older man griped, peering around at all the selection. “I like m’fair food done right, salty and or fried, ta’ within an inch of its life.”

“L’share one with ya,” Daryl muttered, keeping his words to her low and hoping their brothers didn’t hear. “If yer wantin’ another one.”

Her strawberry stained mouth quirked in answer, and she came up on tiptoes to kiss him quickly. Something like heated goosebumps rolled down the length of his back, and he tried telling himself this much PDA was alright as long as he was just sort of letting it happen  _ to _ him without participating overly much.  

“Was thinkin’ of tryin’ one of them crazy lookin’ cheeseburgers with the donuts for buns, or maybe some curly fries?” Beth’s eyes ran over his face a couple of times before lingering once more on his lips. “Split one a’ those with me?”

He had a bunch of junebugs or crickets in his stomach, and those blue eyes were making them squirm and chirp. “L’go get it.” He wasn’t entirely sure which one he was talking about, either, both, he was moments away from tipping forward and falling if he didn’t either get away or get held onto tighter.

Her arms wrapped more firmly around him as she replied. “I’m goin’ with ya. All these women around here are eyein’ you like you’re one of the things on the menu. Ain’t about to let them gobble you up.” He made a disbelieving sound that got puffed against her chin as she came up again to kiss him in a way that shut his brain completely off. Her next sentence was whispered quietly, and danced along his whiskers while he attempted to not swallow his tongue. “Thank you so much for coming. You didn’t have to.”

“’Course I did,” he was eventually able to rasp back to her. “ _ Crazy _ girl.”

“Yeah,” she laughed lowly, reaching up to scratch blunt nails through the scruff along his jaw, made him want to purr like fuckin’ cat. “I love you too.”

 

**Friday, June 1** **st**

 

His even steps worked to not jostle the baby cradled against his chest. Dumb thing to worry about, considering the way Kit was turning her little head this way and that, taking in the trees and grass around them. She murmured things that sounded like sentences, but only held a few words that were easily recognizable. Daryl threw a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Beth was making it alright through the uneven under-growth. If he had more arms, he'd have offered to carry the thick blanket that she held.

But he already had Auri in one arm, and the box that housed the cremated remains of her biological mother clasped in the hand of the other.

He'd thought about doing this on his own. But then it hadn't felt right, the idea of doing it without his girls. Thought too, about saving up for a proper gravesite, or maybe just keeping the ashes at their house. But he had no name to put on a tombstone, no desire to have some kind of ghost, friendly or not, hanging around the cabin. So he'd thought of a place he wouldn't mind getting buried or laid to rest in, and the meadow had made the most sense for enough reasons to make his mind up.

The woman from that night deserved to be remembered in whatever way they could manage. He'd make it a habit, for the three of them to make these treks out in order to pay their respects. Plus, it was tied so completely to Auri in his mind that a part of him sorta hoped that the lady would be more at peace there in any event.

"So Rick just called an' asked you to come pick up her remains?" He noticed that she didn't even sound winded, which was good. They'd started taking walks with Auri out behind the cabin when they got the chance, and it seemed to be building up her stamina. "I feel awful, I didn't even think about what might be done..."

_ With the body. _

He shook his head and paused to offer a free elbow, helping her over a rotted out log before answering. "Stopped by last week while you were at that orientation thing." The meeting had been unexpected  _ and _ awkward, his least favorite kind of social interaction. "Got the feelin' he'd been expectin' t' find 'er family or somethin'. Took a' year for the stubborn sumbitch to call it quits."

They made it through the last row of trees before the grass surged up to almost thigh height, and the electric shades of the petals from the flowers, flared through the area like neon lights. It elicited an echoing gasp from his companions before Auri turned to him; her pint-sized lips (that he could already tell were going to be much fuller than his own) were in an O of gaping shock. He mimicked the look minutely and his kid's surprise blossomed immediately into a smile that showed off the whole  _ four _ of the teeth she was so proud of these days.

“I think you picked right,” Beth said, bumping an arm into his as they took a moment to just look around. “You got a specific spot in mind?” Daryl motioned toward the far right corner of the picturesque setting where three of the timber pines had all but grown together. 

They’d make for the best marker.

When it was done, he allowed himself a sigh of relief for it being that way. He and Beth were silent as they watched the mild breeze scatter ashes against the trees’ bark and into the surrounding vegetation. After that, they moved a ways away and he helped Beth lay out the blanket they’d brought.  The day was setting up to be a warm one, so he got to watch as his fair skinned woman slathered sunscreen lotion on both herself and Auri. Regardless of his best glare she did the same to him, straddling his lap to make him hold steady while that dang kid of his giggled until she fell over onto the blanket. 

“Your daddy is so dang  _ stubborn _ ,” the woman had the gall to grumble, while she fastidiously dragged her fingers down the length of his nose and made sure the substance didn’t get into his eyes. “Almost as bad as you are about walkin’, little girl.”

Auri had decided to take her time when it came to doing much of anything. At first it was rolling, then crawling, and now walking. Each milestone when it came to movement didn’t seem to interest his daughter much in the least. Anytime this made her doctor hum and mumble about the need for more physical therapy Daryl just shrugged it off. With how active he and Beth were, how much they liked getting out and about, it was inevitable that she’d be wobbling around soon enough. He didn’t see any need to rush her. Kid had fought like hell just to stay alive, no way was he going to harass her about walking. 

“Almost as bad as yer mama is wi’ everythin’ else.”

That earned him a sassy poked out tongue, and then she was peppering his lotioned skin with kisses, rolling off him with a squeal when he went to tickle her sides. Aurora pushed herself back to a sitting position and clapped encouragingly. Daryl didn’t know who she was rooting for as he lunged to the side and got a few more good prods in. Giving the blonde a second to breathe, he switched sides and tickled Auri, who let out a shrill noise of surprise before laughing herself a cherry shade. Then she and Beth got revenge and ganged up on him, Beth holding the baby, who chortled and patted his stomach and sides enthusiastically while he ‘writhed’ and tried to defend himself. 

The twenty minutes following that, he had a time stopping the carefully crawling little imp from eating any stock or petal she could get a chubby hand on. When the kit had finished a tantrum over not getting the chance to taste all of the pretty colored flora around them, she settled back to watch the passing clouds and drink from her new sippy cup. Her head pillowed on his bicep, and Beth’s on his chest, Daryl tracked the same wayward shapes as his daughter did. 

“You excited for her first birthday?” The question sounded like a sleepy one, and he shifted as Beth burrowed into him, finding a more comfortable patch of muscle to rest on. 

“We still havin’ it at Nana’s and Papaw’s?”

“Yeah, ‘course.”

“Then I’m excited as all hell,” he replied, grunting when she pinched his stomach. Beth being excited about them living together, had wanted to have everyone at the cabin, but the mere  _ thought _ of how claustrophobic that’d be had caused Daryl to beg off. If she was going to want to do that kind of thing, he might have to look at upgrading their living situation. Place was too damn small these days as it was. “When’re ya wantin’ to do somethin’ for the other thing?”

“What other thing?”

His face twisted in discomfort, the word tasting nearly acidic on his tongue for its foreignness.

“Anniversary,” he said, feeling as she went an uncertain kind of still where she lay. “S’comin’ up too.”

Just like Auri’s first birthday…matter of days.

“Oh, well.” He could hear the click in her too dry throat when she swallowed. “When are we counting it by?”

His head ticked back against the ground in confusion. “The sixth, same as Kit’s birthday.”

Beth’s neck craned back and Daryl tucked his chin against his chest to be able to meet her gaze.

“That’s the day we met Daryl, not the day we started datin’.”

A loud breath shot through his nose. “Might as well’ve.”

Her lips turned up sweetly and she moved to press some chaste kisses against his pulse point. “I think that means ya knew it was a forgone conclusion that I was gonna get you no matter  _ how _ much you growled at me.” The derisive noise he made was more choked than it regularly would have been. “Hmmm?”

“Mhmmm.”

“Well I don’t mind sharin’ the sixth with Auri, but do ya think she will?”

A few necessary swallows happened as he felt the baby in question turn her head slightly to follow a particularly quick moving cloud. “She can’ talk in full sentences yet,” he reasoned, feeling the wet edge of Beth’s smile against his throat. “Don’t get a’ vote.”

Anyway. 

That’s the way he thought of it in his head, that both his girls had come to him on the same day.  

“In that case, I’m alright with doin’ whatever ya’d like,” she said, taking pity on him and simply lying on his chest once more. “Could go to the arcade, or a ride on your bike, or somethin’ like that.”

Daryl nodded against the crown of her head, and felt the content sigh that rolled out of her.

He’d never been the faith having kind. Beth hadn’t attempted to talk him into Sunday service, and he doubted very much that he’d ever take it up. But despite all that, it sure felt to him as if some kind of power he’d never hope to have a grasp on, was giving him far more of these perfect moments than he’d ever thought to get. The sun filtered through the sheltering bows above them, and he sent up something that might have been a prayer. That he could keep getting them, undeserving or no, that even though that silent bit of something in him had still managed to stay that way – silent – that this wouldn’t be held against him. 

For all the impossible had happened, and him messing up had actually turned out to be the best thing he’d ever done, it would be great, if he could keep it. 

His family. 

His baby healthy and happy.

His Beth wrapped around him.

It might be a huge understatement, but for the first time, he was truly  _ happy _ .

And he was fucking  _ determined _ to keep it that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. Hope everything was enjoyable guys - I really loved doing this story and how much everyone got into it with me. So the convo with the brothers and Negan might not be as funny unless you watch Ride with Norman Reedus and saw S2 with JDM and the "Booter" lol. Daryl's outfit described is of course the one that NR has on for that Men's Fitness magazine cover...I feel as though there were other clarifications I wanted to make - but it's late and I am drawing a blank. 
> 
> Be sure to message me with any questions, or leave them in your comments and I'll get back to you.
> 
> Thanks again!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading any feedback is welcome!


End file.
